True meaning of Fairy Tail
by AnimeAngel808
Summary: Natsu kicks Lucy off the team, called her weak and replaced her with Lisanna. She leaves Fairy Tail for 6 years, and returns. But not as Lucy Heartfilia she is now know as Tatsuki Eclipse.Can true love over come anything? Also what magical secert and power have she gain?... but also someone wants Lucy dead, but why?
1. Chapter 1

_True meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 1_

_Being replaced _

**At Fairy Tail:**

" Here is you water Lucy" Mira said with a smile, " Oh, thanks Mira" I said " Your welcome, Lucy" she said as she was being called by another guild member and walked away.

*tap,tap,tap* I felt some one touching my shoulder and I turned around. " Oi, Luce" Natsu said while standing next to Erza and Gray with Happy flying back and foward above them.

"Oh, hi guys. What happen are we going on a mission?" I asked... No one was saying anything until Erza broke the ice "Lucy, you know that we all make a great team but... we want to add Lisanna on the team" " Oh thats okay, I don't mind having Lisanna in our team" I said with a smile.

Staring out at them, Erza looked away with a sad face and then with an angry tune " Oi, Luce" Gray and Natsu said in unison. After that Gray was Quiet... I was still looking looking at them until Natsu said "** Luce, I'm sorry but your weak and you don't really have any magical powers so maybe take some solo missions and we have to kick you off the team... but don't worry we're replacing you with Lisanna"**... _**{ In Lucy's mind, 'What? Wow Natsu you sure didn't suger coat it'}**_

I dropped my head, I was now staring at the floor ready to cry. "haha" I giggled As I took my stand, I put on a fake smile and giggled once again. " You know what you guys are right, I guess I am a little weak... Well I will be going now Bye" I said and waved while I was walking away. I got to the door and started to push it open until I heard Lisanna Laughing.

I turned around and saw Lisanna sitting im my sit with Natsu's arm around her. _**{ In Lucy's mind, ' I have been replaced... I was just a pond to take Lisanna's spot until she return'}**_

After seeing that sight I pushed through the doors of the guild and started to run. I heard the fisherman yelling at me to becareful as I was running on the side of the river bank.

Eyes fulled with tears I couldn't see where I was going until *Bam* I tripped over a crack on the sidewalk. I placed my hands over my eyes and started to cry once again but this time I felt A pair of strong arms lift me up and was holding me braidel style.

" Na-Natsu?" I said in a whisper, " Sorry, Princess but i'm not Natsu" he said. "Lo-Loki" I replied as I throw my arms around his neck hanging on for dear life. Tucking my face into his chest he started carrying me home.

**At Lucy's House: **

We Finally got home and Loki placed me on the bed in a sitting up pose. Standing infront of me he asked " What are you going to do know?" "What are you talking about?" I said playing dumb. "Princess please don't play dumb with me, I justed watch Team Natsu kick you off the team and replace you with Lisanna" He said in a angry almost yelling tone.

I lowered my head in shame, i'm at the point of crying. " I don't know, Loki... What do you think I should do?" I asked " Well Princess follow your heart what does your heart tell you to do?" " I don't know, wait I got it. Loki thank you" I said " No problem Princess"

* Beep Beep* [ Loki's being called on his transmitter, Think of it as an Iphone] " Oh, sorry Lucy I need to go back. Virgo and Aquarius have gotten into a fight and half of Aquarius body is underground" he said with a laugh. "Okay thank you Loki, bye" "Bye princess" and with a shiny golden light flash he went back to the spirit world.

" Wow, It's 9:55 already. I better get to bed so I an be at the guild extra early tomorrow" I took a quick bath and changed into my pj's and before going to bed I sat at my desk writing my mom and dad [ Mom and dad are dead and in heaven].

**The letter says:**

** Dear mama and papa,**

**Things arn't going out so well for me at FairyTail. I will be leaving Fairy tail for a while and in hope to get strong.**

**I miss you guys alot and please help me in my training to get strong.**

**Love your daughter,**

**Lucy**

I finshed the letter and but it into a little chest with other letters and went to bed at 10:45.

**At Fairy Tail, Lisanna p.o.v:**

I saw Natsu stilling at an table with Erza and Gray, but he was spaced out _**{ In Lisanna mind,'he must be thinking about that damn weak bitch Lucy'}**_... "Yo Natsu" I yell snapping him out of his daze. "Oh hi Lisanna" He said with a goofy smile. "So what are you thinking about Natsu?" " Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about going to see Lucy and to see if she is alright" "Oh" _**{In Lisanna mind,' I was right, Natsu you damn bastard'} **_" But Natsu it's 10:45, she might be sleeping already" I said trying to stop him from going to see her

"Oi, Your right. Happy we better get going" Natsu yelled "Aye" Happy said. As the two walked out I was starting to thing _**{ In Lisanna mind, ' If i can get rid of Lucy then Natsu will be all mines'}**_

_**Natsu's p.o.v:**_

"Oi, Happy were finally home" I yelled as I ran to my room and jumped on the bed and laid back. "Aye, Sir" Happy lying next to me. "Do you think Lucy is alright?" Happy asked in a sad voice. "Yeah, besides she said she was fine. It's not like she'll get so upset she leaves Fairy Tail or anything right, also she said she loves Fairy Tail " I said to Happy in a cheerful voice. "Well goodnight Happy" I said shutting off the lights. "Aye goodnight Natsu" he replied

The room was quiet, I couldn't stop thinking about Luce, _**{In Natsu's mind, ' Lucy, I'm sorry} **_as my mind went into a blank I closed my eyes and feel asleep.

My first Chapter of my first story

Sorry for any miss spelled words


	2. Chapter 2

_True meaning of Fairytail_

_Chapter 2_

_Fairwell FairyTail_

**At Lucy's House p.o.v:**

"It's Morning" I said with a sad smile, still sitting in my bed I turn my head and looked at the clock. It was 4:00 am and I was planning to be at the guild at 5:00, because thats the time Master and Mira gets there.

Stepping out of my bed, I made my way to my desk and started to write a letter to Team Natsu.

**Letter Says:**

_Dear Erza, Happy, Gray, and Natsu_

_ You guys are right, I am pretty weak and I have no magical powers. I just hide behind my spirits and let them take all the hits. I will be leaving FairyTail for a while to do same Training. When I return I might be able to even take you on Erza: Just kidding. _

_ Erza: You are like the big sister that I never had and I will always think of you when I feeling down._

_ Happy: Your a funny little Neko (Cat) and one of the funniest people I ever met._

_ Gray: Try not to get into fights with Natsu and thank you for being like a brother._

_ Natsu: Thank you for protecting me in my time of need and for being my best friend and I hope that Team Natsu will have fun with Lisanna._

_I will miss all of you and never forget anyone you guys and I hope you guys would not forget me._

_P.s. Natsu stay out of my house when I'm gone_

_Love, _

_Lucy_

I finshed the letter and turn to the clock, it was 4:30. I placed the letter on my desk and headed for my closet and I got changed. I was wearing black shorts, Pink t- shirt with a pink and black hoodie that had a pink heart on the above the right side of the chest area. Time 4:41.

I looked at my keys at grab Virgo. " Gate of the maiden, Virgo: I summoned thee" I chanted and then with a golden flash of little Virgo was here " Punshiment Princess" she asked.

"No" I yelled "Virgo can you bring me to the guild, as fast as you can?" "Yes, Princess" she said. Virgo grabbed me and held me like i'm a baby and then a flash of light came then we where at Fairy Tail.

"Thank you, Virgo" I said with a smile and then I closed her gate. I pushed the door open to find Mira at the bar cleaning cups. "Oh Hi there Lucy your early" Mira said with a smile. "Hi Mira, is Master here?" I asked "Yeah he is in his office, why?" She asked.

I looked down at the floor with lifeless eyes and then said " Mira, Im sorry but I need to leave Fairy Tail"... "Lu-" She was cut off. " My child why do you wish to leave" Master Said... "Master, I really don't want to leave but I must... I need to get stronger so I won't be called weak anyone" I said with tears in my eyes.

"What? who ever called you weak" Mira and Master said in unison. Looking away " Natsu - Team Natsu" I said, with even more tears and then Mira came up to me and hugged me. "As you wish my child" Master said then he removed my Fairy Tail mark " You'll get a new on when you come back, you will be coming back right?" "Yes Master and i'll be gone for five years and if I might need more time i'll be senting a letter" I said.

"Very well" he said in a sad voice, walking away back to his office that was on the second floor. "I will miss you Lucy" Mira said with wet eyes and red cheeks. "Me to, Oh and if anyone ask tell them I went to train. K." "sure thing Lucy" she said back with a small happy and sad smile.

As me and Mira finished our hug I started walking away and once I reached the door I heard Mira and Master calling my name. "Lucy" they said unison. I turned and Saw Master up on the second floor, standing on the railing and Mira in front of the bar. They're three fingers down with the pointer and thumb pointing up in the air.

"Fairy Tail" Master and Mira said together. As I flashed back the same sign back I puched open the door and started running back to my house.

**At Lucy's LandLady's House:**

"Here you are Miss. LandLady" I said as I dropped _50,000,000__** Jewels**_ on the table, all in cash. With a gaint grin on her face she jumped up and cheered. "Woah, is this you rent for the next 10 years or something" she said with her jaw dropping. "No, I wish to buy the house" I said with a strong voice. "Oh, well sold" she cheered again.

"I will be leaving on a trip, so may you lock on the doors and windows?" I asked. "Sure no problem, well best wishes on your trip and have fun" the LandLady said with a smile like grin. As I walked out and back to my house I looked at the city clock to see that it was 6:00 am already. "Wow, I better hurry up" I said. Running back to my house I grabbed a small back pack that was the size of Happy and started packing it with some of my clothes, a hair brush and the picture of the old Team Natsu that didn't have Lisanna in the picture.

**Streets of Fiore:**

I finished packing my bag only to see that it was 9:00 am. "I better get going" I said to my self as I hauled the bag on my back and shove on my combat boots that come up to my knees and walked outside. Standing outside I hid a spare above the door seel and took some steps back taking one last look at my home and then bolted to the train station.

I ran so fast, non-stop I made it in half an hour. { Walking might have taken and hour or two}

I ordered a ticket to the outer area of Fiore, because thats where the forset I own is.

**Train Station:**

" Here is your ticket miss" the ticket man said, " Thank you" I replied and walked away. Time: 10:45, my train was here, I hopped on it and sat at the back corner were Team Natsu would used to sit.

Sitting and waiting, staring out the window I saw Fairy Tail. With last deep breath, trying to hold back the tears "_Fairwell Fairy Tail_" I whispered.

_**{ In Lucy's mind, ' See you later Fairy Tail'}**_

**At the guild, Lisanna p.o.v:**

I walked in the guild along with Happy, Erza, Gray, and my soon to be boyfriend Natsu.

" Hello eveyone" I yelled, but eveyone was all gloom. Cana wasn't drinking , Big sister Mira wasn't smile, and Master was giving us a cold stare. " Team Natsu,come into my office at once. Lisanna you stay outside" he order._** {In Lisanna mind, ' What the fuck you old bastard. I'm part of Team Natsu toob you know}**_

_**Masters Office, Natsu p.o.v:**_

As we walked to Master's office together, once we stepped in he used magic to slam the door behind us. "Master what happened?" Erza asked with a confessed voice.

"How could you? Turning your back on your own_** damn Nakama**_" He said yelling those last two words.

_**{ In Natsu's mind, 'What are you talking about gramps?'}**_ "Calling her weak and powerless. it's so sick, to treat your **Nakama** in that way" Master yelled once again. What was going on... Wait oh no... "Lucy" I said stopping Master from saying another word. "Yes" he replied, seeing that he calmed down a bit. " What happened to Lucy, Master?" I asked slamming my hands on his desk.

" She left, and I'm not even sure if she will be returning. _**{In Master's mind, ' Even if she said she was, it looked like she doesn't ever wanted to come back'}**_

"What?" the four of us said in unison. "Master do you mean Lucy left?" Gray asked... "I don't know myself or where she is going but, early this morning she came in and asked to leave" Master said in a sad voice.

" But however she said she did leave you guys a letter" He lastly said. "Where is it?" Happy then asked. "Lucy said she did leave it in her house so try and check there" He said with peacefullness back in his voice. "Now go to her house and get the letter" Master order.

We all walked out the door of his office and quickly made are way to the door. "Hey Natsu where are you guys going?" Lisanna then asking cheerfully coming up to me. " We have to go and get some thing" Erza then said.

"Okay, well if thats the case then I'll come with you guys" Lisanna then said. "No" I sharply replied. Giving a frown she said "why, no i'm going to come"...

I then huffed out a mouthfull of air. "Lisanna, I said no. I don't what you to come" I said with a dark voice. "Fine" she said, and stormed away back to the bar.

" Lets go" I said. As Happy,Gray, Erza and me ran out of the guild nd to Lucy's house. _**{In Lisanna mind, 'Lucy, you bitch. Look what you have done. My poor Natsu, please come back to me'}**_

**At Lucy's House, Erza p.o.v:**

As Happy, Gray, Natsu and I got to Lucy's house we broke the lock on her frontdoor and just walked right in her house.

"Oi, Luce you home?" Natsu yelled as he ran into her room. "Seach for clues or any signs" I order them "Aye" the three boys said back in unison. Natsu was seaching her closets, Gray was seaching in the kitchen and bathroom, Happy was just flying around, and I looked on her desk. I moved some papers around and found a letter.

"Happy, Gray, Natsu come here I found something" I yelled and then all three of them came rushing to me "What is it Erza?" Gray asked "Its a letter to all four of us" I said with a sad voice...

"Well then open it Erza what are you waiting for? an invition?" Natsu yelled the I opened it. I read the letter out loud.

**I red the letter it said.**

_Dear Erza, Happy, Gray and Natsu_

_ You guys are right, I am pretty weak and I have no magical powers. I just hide behind my spirits and let them take all the hits. I will be leaving FairyTail for a while to do some training. When I return I might be able to even take you on Erza: Just kidding._

_ Erza: you are like the big sister that I never had and I will always think of you when I feeling down._

_ Happy: Your a funny little Neko (Cat) and one of my close friends and goodluck with Carla._

_Gray: Try not to get into fights with Natsu and Thanks for being like a brother _

_ Natsu: Thank you for protecting me in my time of need, but after I return I won't need you help anymore and I hope Team Natsu will have fun with Lisanna._

_I will miss all of you and never forget any of you guys, or FairyTail. Hope you guys don't forget me either, K._

_P.s. Natsu stay out of myhouse when I'm gone_

**At Lucy's house, Natsu p.o.v:**

"What the hell" I yelled, and for the first time I seen Erza at the point of crying. " Wow I guess we should get back to the guild" Gray said. _**{ In Natsu mind, ' Luce why?, why can't I be in you house and why did you leave?'}**_

Happy, Gray and Erza left the house they were yelling at me to hurry up. I step outside and said " Wait" "What now Flame brain" Gray said with a smirk. _**{ In Natsu's mind, ' Why you bastard Gray'} **_

" Should we fix the door?" I asked. "Oh yeah we should"Erza commented.

**1 hour later**

"We finally got the door fix" Gray said. "Yeah it's harder then it looks" Erza said. As those two still talking about the door as we walked in the guild. Everyone was still gloomy. Cana still wasn't drinking, Mira didn't smile yet and, why does Lisanna look happy?

"Hey guys are we still going on the mission or not?" She asked all of us with a cheerful voice. " Oh yeah we are, let me just show the mission to Mira and we can go" Erza said. "No need I already did" Lisanna said with happiness in her tone.

"Oh, the let go" Gray said and we started to walk to the train staion.** Half an hour later**:

We got to the train station and I smelled something. Vanilla and cherryblossems. "Erza, Happy, Gray, and Lisanna" I yell " What is it Natsu?" Happy asked. " She was here" I said " Who?" Four of them asked in unison "lucy was here" I cheered. "What? How do you know?" Gray asked in shock.

_**{In Lisanna mind, ' No why did she come here?'} **_"Well thats great" Lisanna said in a happy yet sad smile. *sniff,sniff* "Thats the train Lucy was on" I said pointing to the 84East train. "Then lets go on that one then. Maybe we might fight Lucy and bring her back to Fairy Tail" Erza and Gray both said in unison with gaint smiles.

**On the 84East Train, Lisanna p.o.v:**

"Right there, right there. lets sit there" Natsu said as he was pointing to a small area of seats that was at the corner of the back of the train. "What why" I asked with a confessed look. " Because, Lucy was sitting there" He replied with a goofy grin. _**{In Lisanna mind, ' Natsu stop thinking about Lucy and start thinking about me'}**_

"Wow we might find Lucy" Erza said in a very happy yet said voice. "Whats wrong Erza?" Gray said who sitting next to Erza. " I feel so guilty, We all mad Lucy leave, and the she has gone to do some training some where. We all mad her really said and do you think we are the ones who she want to see" "But, Erza we are her **Nakama** so yeah she wants to see us" Natsu then said with a small silly smile on his face.

"But, Natsu want if she doesn't what to come back to Fairy Tail with us, then what" Erza then said with rage in her voice.

The Train started to move and then Erza, Gray, Happy and me was embacing to see Natsu to get motion sickness... " I don't care, even if I have to drag Lucy back by force, I will bring her back one way of another" Natsu then said with angry, happiness, and sorrow in his voice.

"Uhm, Natsu are you feeling okay?" the little blue cat asked, "Yeah, I feel fine why?" he then asked "Well the train is noving and your not getting motion sickness" Erza said. "Did you have Wendy put a Troia on you, before we left the guild?" I then asked in a sweet voice. "Nope" the fire dragon mage then said._** { In lisanna mind, ' He isn't getting motion sickness because he is still thing about that weak little blonde bitch I bet'}**_

_**On the train, Natsu's p.o.v:**_

How can I ever feel sick at this time, I lost Lucy and we might find her soon. _**{ In Natsu's mind, ' Lucy you scent, it's so amazing... Luce where are you, please on back to me'}**_

**Mean while in the forset Lucy own:**

"I wonder what Team Natsu is doing right now" I said to myself. About an hour again I got of the train and started walking to this forset that I got from my mother. As I walked deeper into the forset I came across this fresh water, water fall that was In the middel of the forset.

"When did this get here?" I asked out loud think that I won't get a reply I turned and Walked away. "Welcome dear to Dragon Tear falls" a magical voice answer. " What, who's there, who are you?" as I turned to look at the water fall, the water started to part in to two areas. ONce the water parted into two, "A dra- dra- Dragon" I said in shock. " My name is Holiday, and I have been waiting for you, Miss Lucy Heartfilia...

_**What Lucy left FairyTail and now Team Natsu it trying to find her also Natsu didn't get motion sickness on a moving train and **_

_**Lucy meets a Dragon.**_

_**Thanks for reading second chapter of my story, sorry for any miss spell words.**_


	3. Chapter 3

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 3

Dragon world and Natsu's suffering

**Dragon Tear Falls, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Welcome Miss Lucy Heartfilia" the dragon said. What am I to do, this can't be for real, can it? "Wh- who are you?" I said with fear.

"My name is Holiday, and I'm here because of your mother's last dying wish" she then said. "What, my mother's dying wish? and what is that wish?" I then asked with angry. My mother's last dying wish... you better not be joking.

"When Layla Heartfilia ( Lucy's mom) died she released us from our contracts that we had with her and before she left to the otherside (Heaven) she asked us if one day her daughter ever came here looking for power, then train her" she explained. As my eyes started to water thinking about my mother she came up to me, " Do you wish to gain more power?" "Yes, I do" I said with wet eyes and a proud voice.

"Follow me my dear" she said as she jumped back into the water fall. Following behind I jumped into the water fall as well and then I saw her opening a portal, she jumped in and I still follow. Jumping in after her soon saw dragons eveywhere.

I was in a different world, the Dragon world. " Why did you bring me here" I said to her, " Just stay with me" she whispered as she grabbed me by the hood of my hoodie and swiftly placed me on her back.

She started to run, running faster and faster with every second, we must have been going almost 500mph. Watching the Dragon world from the back of an a dragon was like a dream, as I saw a huge building up ahead I was think what is going on _**{ In Lucy's Mind, 'Oh no oh no oh no am I going to be eaten by all of these dragons... Wait they would eat me... I'm so boney and weak'}**_

Once we arrived at the large building, I was quickly blinded by a large flash of light, with a Roar Roar here and a Roar Roar there I soon knew I was in the belly of the beast.

As Holiday, the dragon that brought me here placed me on the floor. I saw the Holiday and I was on a peak towering above the rest of the dragons. *Rrrrroooooaaaarrr* Holiday said, it was so loud and ear breaking it had shut up all the other dragons.

"Friends, I gather you all here today to celebrate... The rise of our new queen" she yell and the all of the dragons roared and stared at me. " You will all be showing her the ways of the dragons and she will become the Dragon Slayer of Dragons" she roared once more... "Yes, Ma'am" they roared back.

_**2 hour laters, In the dragon world. Lucy's p.o.v:**_

"So Holiday what dragon slaying did my mother have" I asked in a soft voice. " All kinds my dear" Hoilday responed. Holiday was so lovely she had silver wings and a light teal colored body. " Shall we go and vist the other dragons now?" she asked " sure" I said " but wait Holiday I have one more question" " Oh, okay Lucy what is it?" "What happen to the dragons on x777 ( The day Lucy's mom died and all the dragons disappered from earth)

" When you mother died we order them to come back to the dragon world because the queen was no longer alive and also when she died she had very strong bonds with some of the other dragons and the ones that were really bonded to her was outrage and goy to dangerous for earth" She explained in a teary voice.

" Okay now lets go visit the other" she then sad with cheer, I hopped on top of her back and then we flew into the air. As I looked at the places in the Dragon World each different places had a different Dragon.

We then landed in 5 minutes, the place we're in is very hot and had lava and fire every_** {In Lucy's mind, ' This might be Igneel place ... It has to be'}**_

In 3 second tops a gaint red dragon appered, " Igneel" I said. " Your right, have we me-" He stopped talking and leaned in closer and sniffed me... "Natsu" he said, " You loved Natsu, he was your Nakama but he turned his back against you didn't he?" He said "Yeah",_**{In Lucy's mind, 'How did he know all that?'}**_, I replied with my cheeks filled with blush. "Don't worry once you go back to Fairy Tail, tell them your a dragon slayer then Natsu will change you. All you have to do is beat him and problem solved" the red dragon said with a smile.

We talked some more and then left, then visited other dragons. "Wow all the dragons are so nice" I said lying on Holiday's back "Well they have to, your the queen" she giggled. As we flew back to the Palace, all I could think about it Fairy Tail. "We'll start training, got that Lucy" Holiday said snapping me out of my daze. " Yup" I responded with cheer and then I grew sleepy and then fell asleep on Holiday's back. Still thinking about Fairy Tail.

Time skip: _**1 year later**_

_**Team Natsu given up on looking for Lucy**_

_**At Fairy Tail, Natsu p.o.v:**_

The new team Natsu ( That has Lisanna) is back at Fairy Tail, things had changed a little bit. Levy and Gajeel are _BF and GF, Underwear Prince (Gray) hasn't been stripping and Lisanna have been trying to make moves on me. "_Erza, Gray do you guys miss Lucy as much as I do?" I asked while we sat at the bar. "Yes" Gray said " Yeah, Its so gloomy without her here" Erza then said.

"I don't know why, but I want Lisanna off the team" I said... As Gray and Erza looked at me in shock Gray then broke the ice by saying " But Why, it was your idea to kick Lucy off and now you want to kick Lisanna off" " I'm on Natsu's side on this matter" Erza then saying... " On missions Lucy was more of a help to us then Lisanna is" "True" Gray followed

"Well I not sure what we should do?" I said. "well maybe if you have told Lucy how you really real early it might have changed every thing" Happy said as he flew over us "Oi, Happy" I said with angry in my voice.

As I had Gray and Erza giving me confessed looks I snapped "Ok, I liked Lucy, no I love Lucy"I said loud enough so only Erza and Gray heard me. I turned away and slammed my head on the table. **{ In Natsu mind's, 'Luce please come back, I love and miss you'}**

With tears in my eyes I was ready to cry, I couldn't stop think of lucy. I then closed my eyes and before I knew it i was having daydreams about Luce and the old Team Natsu **[ No Lisanna ]**

_**Oh, no... What will happen to Lisanna?**_

_**How will Lucy be after a year of training? and**_

_**Did Natsu just says he **__**Loves**__** Lucy?**_

Thank you for reading, and sorry for any miss spelled words


	4. Chapter 4

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 4

Out, Fairy, and Tears

**At Fairy Tail - 4 years later, **

**Natsu p.o.v: **

As Erza, Gray, Happy, and I was sitting at one of the tables talking. " Oh it's a deal?" I asked once more to confirm on are vote. "Gezz, Natsu yes and thats the finally time i'm telling you take" Gray said with an annoyed voice.

As we kept on taking we heard the door open and saw Lisanna, she was walking towards use and cheering out my name " Natsu" she yelled once she go to our table. "Hey hey, Natsu lets go on a date" the short white haired transformation mage then said.

" Uhm Lisanna" I started to say. I turn to Erza and Gray, then they gave me the look. " Lisanna, we're sorry but we want to off the team" I said.

"W-wh-what? But why?" she asked " Your a pest and you don't follow orders on any of the missions and put all our lives in danger" Erza said with a scowl. As she dropped her head, she took 3 steps back. "What, but? We all make a perfect match" She cried.

"Uhm -" I started to say but was shortly cut off. " So I get it, you guys want Lucy back don't you guys? Well big news shocker, that weak damn little bitch Lucy is gone... You kicked her out and put me in, I'm better then Lucy you guys don't need her you guys have me. I'm strong then that weak bitch Lucy" Lisanna yelled.. As she yelled the whole guild was now staring at us.

I don't know what came over me, I felt so enrage when she called Lucy a damn weak little bitch. I stood up with such speed I almost flipped the bench that was under me that had Gray and Happy, who was sitting on the bench and almost fell on the floor. "Look, Listin here Lisanna" I screamed back at her ,as the whole guild was now staring in silence, the master was even there ready to step in if a fight started.

I could here MiraJane voice "Master shouldn't we stop them?" she then asked with fear in here voice. "No, no I wish to see what is the out come of this, but if it gets physcial then I will stop this" Gramps then said back to Mira,

For me the world stop, thinking of Lucy I then took a deep breath...

"I would take Lucy over you any day, and how dare you call her a weak little bitch, Lucy isn't weak. I bet she is even strong then you are... And she isn't a bitch, your a bitch" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You said you would take her over me any day? well you know what, that day 5 years ago you picked me over her" Lisanna the yelled back with all her might and a gaint smirk.

**Dragon World Lucy's p.o.v:**

*Aww chooo* "Are you ok Lucy?" Holiday said, as she was referring to my sneeze "Yeah, I'm fine. But I think somewhere some on is talking about me" I said with a giggle.

"Thats silly Lucy, well we better get back to training" Holiday then said.

**Back at Fairy Tail ( Lisanna's and Natsu's yelling fight) Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Fine then, you know what once Lucy comes back I challenage her to a fight, and I'll show you I'm strong then she is" Lisanna yelled back once more than she ran out of the guild.

" Natsu, Erza, Gray, and MiraJane into my office at once" the master yelled as he headed to his office.

**In Master's office Natsu's p.o.v:**

" What the hell just happened?" he yelled with angry in his voice. "Well we kicked Lisanna off of Team Natsu" Erza started to say in fear, then just kept her mouth shut after that.

"Why you -" Master was cut off as I turned around and "Lucy" I yelled. " Natsu what the heck are you talking about" Gray then yelled at me. " Hello" a small cheerful voice then said. we saw a puff of golden light travel to Master's desk.

As the four of us was staring at a bright light that was standing in the middle of Master's desk... The Master then shot out of his chair with shock in his eye. " I sorry to bother you all at this time but I have a letter to give to Fairy Tail's guild Master Makarov. From My master Lucy Heartfilia" she then turned from a bright glowing orb light into a little pixie like this that was like only 6 inches tall.

"A-a -Fairy" Master said in shock... As we all justed looked at it we were all shock. " Here is your letter ,sir" she then handed him an envelope that was 10x her size. **( Think of it as a normal size envelope)**

" Oh thank you" Master then said as he reached for the letter and grabbed it. "Where is Lucy?" I yelled at the small fairy. "I'm sorry but I have no permission to tell you the answer to that question" She said and then disappered within thin air. We were all dumbfounded, until MiraJane broke the ice.

"Master was that a really fairy?" MiraJane then asked " Yes it was... And it called Lucy her master?" He replied.

"Oi, master open the letter" I then yelled. Gramps then started opening the letter.

**Letter, Master's p.o.v:**

I can't believe, I just saw a fairy... Still in awe I slowly opened the envelope, just to find a letter that must have been a page long. I unfolded the letter just to find a lot of words on this one piece of paper. " Oi, gramps reading" Natsu said yelling. "Alright hold on" I responded. I then started reading to letter out loud to eveyone in the office.

**Letter says, Master's p.o.v:**

_Dear Master Makarov,_

I know I said I will be returning to FairyTail in five years, but I have change of plans. I am not be returning to Fairy Tail ever again. I'm so sorry, It pains me to say so. Please give my regards to _everyone at Fairy Tail._

Iam still in training and I have gotting more powerful and please give my best of lucky to Team Natsu and to everyone at Fairy Tail. And if that little fairy you guys just saw her name is Aerabella and yes fairies do have tails.

Love,

Lucy.

**Master's office, Natsu p.o.v:**

Master finshed reading the letter and now every one was quite. "So Lucy isn't coming back to Fairy Tail" MiraJane then asked with saddness and shock. " It seems that way" Master said in a calm voice.

I slammed my hands on the table, " What the hell, how can you be so calm and a time like this. One of you children just ran away from home and isn't coming back" I yelled with rage and angry in my eyes.

"Oi, Natsu calm down" Gray yelled at me. " This isn't my choice, if she doesn't want to come back its not my right to choose that path she walks ." Gramps then said.

I then turned away and ran out the door, sild down the railing and landed on the floor of the guild. "Oi, Happy lets go" I yelled as I pushed open the doors of the guild while the blue exceed followed.

**Master's office, Master Makarov p.o.v:**

_**{ In Master's mind, ' I wonder where Natsu is going'} **_"Master shouldn't we go and stop him?" MiraJane asked " No, just give Natsu some time to cool off and to except the fact that she isn't coming back" Erza then said as she turn around and was heading for the door. As Erza walked out in shock, and saddness of missing her best friend she slammed the door behind her. " You two may leave as well" I said in a tire to MiraJane and Gray.

"But Master what about Lucy" Gray said " We -" Gray was cut by feeling a solf hand on his shoulder, it was MiraJane. MiraJane shook her head side to side and just walked out the door, shortly being follow by Gray.

"Ho!" I huffed, Then grabbing the letter and I held it in my hand. I then released my magic that caused the page to shot up in the air, with all the letters flying everywhere._**( Think of episode**_ _**4 from the FairyTail anime, at the end when the DayBreak book turned into the DearKaby book)**_

**What the letter really says:**

_Dear Master Makarov_

_If you had unlock this letter this is the real truth I will be training for 1 more year, it's hard to think that 5 years had pass. _**(Other chapter says 1 year had pass, plusing the 4 years in this chapter = 5 years, this is just in case you got confess)**_but don't worry I will return to FairyTail no matter what. My training is going very well, I have learned how to do __**Time Ark**__ and I have even gotten all of the __**gold celestial keys **__plus I have discover __**Sapphire,Ruby, Black, Gray, White, and even Plantium keys. **__I can also do __**Urano Metria (A attack from episode of 58 ans 59 of FairyTail ) **__and I also created Heart Law.__** ( Something like Fairy Law, that Master used in episode 28 of FairyTail )**_

_Also I have learn Dragon Slaying magic, and Master when I return please pretend that you don't know me. _

_Love,_

_Tatsuki Ecilpse, the use to be_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

As I was done reading the really letter I took a pause, " I will waiting for your return my child" I huffed and " So Fairies do have tails" I smirked to myself and just got back to my paper work. **(Paper work = complaints from the magic council)**

**In the Dragon world, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Good job Lucy" Holiday said cheering for me. "Oh, thanks Holiday" I said back with a smile. As me and Holiday was just finishing our training we starting walking around the palace grounds. "Uhm, Master it's me Aerabella... I have return" She said in a small voice.

"Oh, Hi Aerabella did you give the letter to Master Makarov?" I then asked in a sweet voice. " Lucy, I'll be at the palace. Meet me there" Holiday quickly said then flying back to the palace.

"Yes, Master" Aerabella in a sweet voice and a smile that reminded me about Mira. "Did anything go wrong?" I then asked, giving a worried smile she was touching her two pointer fingers together. "Well this pink haired boy asked where you were" she said. "And w-what did you tell him?" I asked, shuttering my voice preparing for the worst answer.

"Well, I said I didn't have the permission to tell you and then I disappered" she whispered. " Good job Aerabella" I said with a gaint smile and shot my arm out and gave a thumbs up.**(Think of Naruto, and his signature thumbs up)**

"Well you should go and get some rest" I said as I closed her gate. "Thank you master, Bye bye now" she said as I watched the little fairy disappered with a golden light . She reminded me of me, She was wearing a short gothic dress that was a little puffy, like a cupcake dress. Also she had dark arm warmmers with lacing on it, plus black boots. And, she had lovely wings that were rainbow colored

She was a goth but she still had the happiness smile and cheerfullest voice, I wonder why she dressed like that. Once she fully disappered I then chanted " Dragon wings" and then a pair of black dragon wings showed up on my back and I then took off and flew back to the palace. **( A trick she learned from Holiday)**

**In Fiore at Natsu house, Normal p.o.v:**

"Natsu why did you yell at Lisanna and storm out of master's office?" Happy asked **( Happy wans't in Master's office at the time so he dosen't know what happened)** "Oi, Happy what kind of question is that? Did you ever hear what Lisanna called Lucy?" Natsu angryly at Happy while lying on his bed. " Aye sir, no what did Lisanna say?" the blue exceed said.

"She called Lucy weak and a bitch, beside what was I to so? Just let her say does things about my Lucy" I said with a deep blush on his face. "Aye Sir, so Natsu when did you realized you looooooove Lucy?" Happy then asked, rolling his tonuge.

"Happy watch that tonuge of yours before I rip it out of your mouth" Natsu yelled " And I don't know, I guess 6 months after I found out she was gone... Everything just felt out of whack" the fire dragon slayer said, with a soft and caring voice and a blush that was bright red.

As Natsu was lying on his bed he turned to his side and started to tear a little bit. "Natsu are you crying?" Happy then asked in a sorrow filled voice. " No don't be stupid" He yelled as Happy came up behind him and patted his head.

" Natsu, its okay to cry. I miss Lucy too" The blue cat then said with a strong yet sad voice. Natsu started to cry thinking about Lucy, tear after tear, " Yeah, b-b-b-bu-but s-s-s-she isn't c- c-c-c-c coming b-ba-back tooo F-fa-FairyTail" Natsu voice was shuttering. He couldn't stand to think that his Nakama isn't coming back home.

For the first time in almost 11 years Natsu had to cry himself to sleep thinking about Lucy.** (Last time he cried himself to sleep was when Igneel left him when he was seven)**

**It took them five years, but they finally kicked Lisanna off the team, and For the first time in history a fairy was seen plus **

**for the first time in 11 years Natsu had to cry himself to sleep.**

**What will happen next?**

**Thx for reading!**

**Sorry for any missed spelled words**


	5. Chapter 5

Ture meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 5

Goodbye Dragon World

**In the Dragon world, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_**Time skip = 1 year**_

I was sitting down in the meadow next to the Dragon palace. The meadow was on a hill so it over looked the land, as far as my eyes can see. Dragons covered the land, the sky, and even the sea. And I'm there queen, It got to be a joke right.

"Lucy" A voice roared, It was Holiday."I have been looking for you" he said. "Why?" I asked in a tiresome voice. "One year has pass hasn't it, You'll be returning to your guild right" She cheered with saddness and Happiness.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to leave. I rather spend the rest of my life here, Away from FairyTail. Away from Team Natsu." I whispered. " And besides I can't leave you guys" I then said with a brlight smile.

" Lucy, you must not forget we are always with you. You are the holder of Mines and all the other dragon keys" Holiday, the light teal and silver wing dragon then said. "Plus you also the the Key of Traveling so you can visit anytime you wish" She said.

I stood up, brushed the grass and dirt from my clothes then turned around and walked away. I could sense Holiday got scared as she was coming up next to me. " I guess I said start packing" I said with a small giggle and the chanted " Dragon Wings". Black wings then grew from my back and then I flew up back towards the palace, trying to hold back tears. The tears of happiness and saddness.

**Dragon world, Holiday's p.o.v:**

As I saw Lucy fly away I could remember when we started to train together along with the other dragon, she couldn't even chant the words right but now she does everything with ease.

"Master Layla **( Lucy's mom)** what do you have instore for her next?" I whispered to myself.

**At Fairy Tail, Natsu's p,o,v:**

I was sitting at a table, "Wahhh" I yawned. "Oi Happy are you bored?" I said to Happy in a lazy voice. "Happy your not even listing to meeeee" I said with a yawn. Happy has Carla, Gray has Juvia, and for pete sakes even Gajeel has Levy.

God I hate this. I got up and walked over to the bar, and there was MiraJane. "Hey Natsu what would you like?"She asked with her happy-go-Lucky smile. "A life and Lucy back at the guild" I cried while I placed my head on a counter.

"Sorry Natsu but I can't give you life because you already alive and I don't know where lucy is so I can't bring her back. I sorry." MiraJane said with a low and sad voice. "I wish Lucy was here" I said one last time before hiding my face underneat my arms. "We all do Natsu" MiraJane then said with a sad smile and patted my head.

**In Dragon world, Palace. Lucy's p.o.v:**

*Achoo* "Damn someone must be talking about me, why the hell do I keep sneezing" I said to myself as I grabbed a tissue and whipped my nose. Instead of throwng the tissue away I lite it on fire and was seeing how long it took it burn into ash.

"1.2 seconds" I said as the tissue turned in to ash. I had my back pack packed until I walked outside to see Holiday, with my bag on my shoulder I dropped it and started shuffing through it. I grabbed out my old clothes that I had wore when I was meeting the other dragons.

With the wind blowing I turn to Holiday and she gave me a kind smile followed shortly by a nod. I tossed my old clothes in the air, letting it be jerked around by the wind. I took a pause and with my clother 20 feet up in the air I started to run and I then took one more step, I jumped with all my might until I was 5 feet high then the clothes.

Taking in a deep breath I pause once again in mid air. "Fire Dragon's Roar" I cried. A blaster of fire shout out from my mouth, it was bigger roar then Natsu's one alone.

I gracefully landed on the gound, " Good job" Holiday said with a smile. As the two of us watched my flames engulf my old clothes I soon knew that the girl who was Lucy Heartfilia is no longer here, she was lost in the truth of life and from the hate and pain of living Tatsuki Eclispe was born.** (If confuse: Lucy Heartfilia will be changing her name to Tatsuki Eclispe once she get to Fairy Tail)**

"4.9 seconds" I whispered, It took that long to watch my clothes turn into ash. I took one last look at the dragon world and, I took out my keys, **"Requip, key of the the Traveler come to myside" **I chanted **( Lucy has so much keys that she can't hold them all, and she needs to requip them)**

Soon after a grey key showed up. **(New colors of celestial keys were found, look at chapter four to seen the colors)** "I held out the key and was ready to chanted until I heard a soft and sweet voice again, " Uhm Master Igneel asked my to give this to you" the soft voice said again it was Aerabella.

She handed me the letter and as I unfolded it, she disappered.

**Letter from Igneel:**

_Dear Lucy,_

_ It was a joy having you here and when you leave back to your home please remember that myself and the other dragons will always come to your aid, if you summon us. Please note even if you'll change never forget who you really are, you are Lucy Heartfilia the Queen of Dragons._

_Love,_

_Igneel_

**Lucy p.o.v ( still in the world of Dragons)**

The letter really was from Igneel, I stared to tear up ask I grasped the letter some more holding it closely to my chest, I started to tear. As my crying came to an end I folded the letter back up and then slowly slide it in to my pocket.

"Well time for me to leave" I sad trying to hold back more tears. I walked over the my bag and zipped it up, It was a lot lighter now. I guess it should be light. I only have like what two things in there. **( Two things were a hair brush and a old picture of them Natsu. [ No lisanna])**

" Well, goodbye Holiday" I said trying to still hold back the tears.

**"**_** Open gate of time and space, Key of the Traveler " **_as I started to chant these words a gaint magic circle was opening under me. _**"My Grey Knight, Voyager".**_

As the Magic circle grew to a size of 8 feet by 8 feet it turned from a golden light into a greyish tone. As I watched to the colors turn a guy around 25 came out of the magic circle. He was wearing a pure black long sleeve shirt with a plain grey t-shirt on top of it, and was wearing long black baggy pants. Plus he had ash grey hair that just falls into place.

"Lucy" He yelled in a childish voice, "Hi" I said back. " Where are you headed?" he asked with a sweet smile that might even beat Mira's smile. (Might but will not)

"Take me to Fiore, Magnolia Town" I order "Kk" He replied. As he was using his magic to open a portal to Holiday came up to me. "I will miss you Holidaaay" I said trying to hold back even more tears.

"As will I, Queen Lucy" she giggled "Oi, Lucy the portals open we have to go" Voyager then yelled at me. "K, one sec" I said "Well I have to go" turning my back on the dragon I started walking towards the portal.

I felt a very strong tug on my right arm. I turned around and there was not a 100 foot dragon but a young lady that was the same height as me. She pulled me into a hug. "Holiday"I whispered. I was so shock.

"Dragon's have two forms, are attack and defense form which is the dragon form and a human form" She whispered into my ear as clear as day. Holiday looked like Mira with the long silver hair and caring smile. As our hug broke I then felt a push. It was Holiday. " I will miss you Lucy" she yelled as the push she gave me sent me flying into the portal.

"Good bye, Dragon world" I whispered as I saw Holiday chage back into a dragon and the portal has closed. I was now traveling through space and time... I am now heading for Fairy Tail.

**Wow! Natsu asked for a life and Lucy back at Fairy Tail,**

**Then we met one of Lucy's new Keys, the grey key, **

**also, Wait! What! Dragons have a human form, plus**

**Lucy is on her why back to Fairy Tail**

**Thx for reading! **

**Sorry for any miss spelled words**


	6. Chapter 6

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 6

Welcome to FairyTail

**In time and space, making the crossover into EarthLand, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was traveling in between the time and space portals, From the Dragon World to EarthLand. I had Voyager by my side as we traveled through the vortax of time and space. The colors of the vortax were a redish, blueish, pinkish and yellowish type of mix.

**End of the portal - in Magnolia Town, Lucy's p.o.v:**

As we reached the end I jumped out of the portal, and landed on a small cliff that over looked Magnolia Town. " Thank you, Voyager" I said as I stopped looking at the town and turned around to thank my spirit. "No problem princess" Voyager said with a wink. **(Think of Loki's wink to the girls in episode 2 of Fairy Tail**)

"Will I'll be going now, you may summon me later if you wish" He then said while closing the time/space portal. " Okay thanks, bye" I then said as I turned around to look at the town again. He disappered, back into the spirit world.

"Wow!, the town hasn't change a bit" I cheered, but my happiness was slowly put to an end. "I can see FairyTail from here" I whispered. Staring down at the cliff I judge how high I was from the ground. " About 200 feet" I said with a smirk.

I then turned around and started walking down the path back to the town but I had a change of plans. I swiftly turned around and started to running as fast at I can. I came up to the edge and just jumped off.** (Something done in the Disney motion picture, Pocahontas. When she jumped of a waterfall)**

I was falling so fast before I knew it I was at the gound in 5 seconds. As I gracefully hit the floor I heard some people gasping. I turn my head just to see, Team Natsu... but no Lisanna.

_**( In Lucy's mind, ' What? where is Lisanna? Oh shit it I just blow my cover?') **_I stared at them, they started at me until the red headed knight Erza broke the Ice.

" Uhm, are you alright?" she asked in a shocked, amazings and confused voice. _**( In Lucy's mind, 'Okay good they still don't know it's me... maybe I can play this off ') **_

"Yeah why?" I asked in a dumb voice. "Well you just jumped off a 200 foot cliff and landed perfectly with grace that you didn't even get hurt. And why are you jumping off cliffs you can kill yourself you know" She yelled as she got all up in my face, pointing her finger at me. She was so close her finger was touching my shoulder.

I then gave a dark and evil glare at her which made her back off 5 or 6 feet away walking into Natsu and Gray. I can tell Natsu thought something was wrong, I can see it in his face. As I turned away from looking at Natsu I then started looking at Erza.

" Okay, you know what listen to me because I am only saying this once" I said with a annoyed voice " Yeah, so what if I jumped off of a 200 foot cliff, that was nothing. I landed perfectly because I am cool like that and very skilled plus" I took a pause thinking what I was going to say and what the out come might be. " I don't know you, so you don't have the right to tell me what to do, Old Lady" giving one last glare and then walking away.

**Lucy's walking away from Erza,Gray p.o.v:**

I was shock, did she just call Erza old? "Oi, Gray did you hear that?" Natsu whispered to me. "Yeah" I whispered back.

As Natsu and I watch dark energy form around Ezra we started to shake. "What did you call me, you little pest" Erza yelled as she made a fist and ran towards the girl. "Oi, Erza calm down" me and Natsu both yelled in unison. "AWWWW" She screamed as we helpless watched from the side. *Bam* "Ugh"

Before we knew it Erza fist flew towards the poor girl but, then she grabbed Erza arm and flipped her on to the gound. Send her flying back at us.

"Before you start a war... Be sure you know what your fighting for" She calmly said as she just kept on walking away._** ( Note: the underline words are from the song, Angel with a shot gun by The Cab...I do not own muisc)**_

As Natsu and I picked Erza off the gound she was still boiling mad. As the girl kept on walking into the town we lost sign of her. "Let me go I'm going after her" Erza yelled while she flared in both of Natsu's and mine arms.

**At the Cliff, Natsu p.o.v:**

"Oi, calm down Erza. She isn't even worth fighting" Gray yelled at Erza trying to calm her down. As she slowly calmed down I could she hate in her eyes. "Oi" I yelled at Erza as she tried to calm her own self down. "Why are you mad?" I said with a feelingless face. "Shhh- shut up Natsu" Gray then yelled at me.

"I'm not mad" she screamed. "Well, lets go we have a mission to do" she said and then started walking away. Gray and I shortly followed after. _**(In Natsu's mind, 'What the hell was wrong with that girl? She talked back to Erza, She must have balls of steel')**_

**In the streets of Magnolia Town:**

** (In Lucy's mind, ' Holy shit did I just stand up to Erza and defeated her?') **As I was walking done the street I was having a war in my mind... I threw away the life of Lucy HeartFilia. Lucy is the girl who lives in the so called world of FairyTail betrayal, but now I am no longer Lucy of Fairy Tail. I have become Tatsuki _**(Ta-sue-key)**_ Ecilpse, the girl who was left behind by the cold and dark world.

As I reached my home I saw that the door was broken but then was, badly fixed. I quickly used my Time Ark and put the door back on the way it normally was and then I walked inside the house. I did a quick perimeter seach and found that the door was only that way because of Team Natsu.

It was normal, nothing out of place but, the letter I left for them 6 years ago is gone. I guess one of them took the letter. I was checking out my room and then I walked to my closet. I grabbed all my clothes including my shoes and what other piece of clothing that had my old secent on it. I gathered everything and placed it on my table that stands in my room.

"Goodbye Lucy" I whispered to myself as I turned my mountain of clothes into a doom of ashes. I Then cleaned all the ashes off from the table and threw it away in the trash can.

" What a pain in the ass" I yelled as I jumped onto the bed. Staring out of the window I then grabbed my pocket checking if I had my wallet and then went out the door.

**4 hours later at Lucy's house:**

"Aww who knew shopping can take alot out of you" I cried once I got home. I brought me a whole new wardrobe. I got 34 shirts, **( 4 long sleeves,10 tank tops, 10 t-shirts, and 10 different halterneck shirts) **also I got 90 bottoms, **( 20 skinny jeans, 15 normal jeans, 15 skirts, 30 shorts, and 10 skirts)** plus 29 shoes. **( 19 combat boots, 4 high heels, and 6 running shoes) **Also I brought 15 dresses, **( 5 ball gowns, 1 mini dress, 6 evening gowns, and 3 sundresses) **10 jackets/hoodies and 5 pairs of swim wear **( 3 two piece and 2 one piece). **There is more. I got black gothic arm warms that had pink lacing running down the side, Black and pink leg warms to match.

"Wow, everything costed me about 360,000 _**jewels.**_" I cried as I placed the thirty-something shopping bags on the floor of my bed room. I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes thinging about what I should be like.

I stood up walked over to my bedroom table and pulled out a chair and sat on it. "Requip - Key of the crustacean, come to my side" I chanted and then a gaint wheel of glowing keys started to circle around be, then one key can forward. I grabbed to key and once I grabbed it the other keys disappered. "Open! Gate of the gaint crab, Cancer I summon thee" I then chanted somemore. A yellow magic circle opened up and then a man with 6 crab legs on his back, and 2 pair of scissors one in each hand came up out of it saying ebi.

"Hi Cancer" I said with a cheer, "Hello there miss Lucy, what can I do for you today- Ebi" she said while checking out my hair. My hair was so long that it reached my hips already. " I want to keep my hair long so, trim it a little and dye my hair different color. But I want to stay a blonde so try and make my hair just a lighter color" I said with a smile to cancer.

" No problem-Ebi" She said as he started cutting off my hair. " Oh, and cancer I have a weird request for you to done" I said with a soft voice. "What is it?-Ebi" He asked while still styling and cutting my hair "can you change my scent?" I said with a soft voice. "Sure-Ebi, If thats my master's wish I will grant it-Ebi" He said in a cheerful voice.

It's 8:56, I wonder what Team Natsu and eveybody at the guild is doing right now?

**At the guild, Lisanna p.o.v:**

Every thing at the guild went back to the same old this, after we got word that she isn't coming back. Cana started started drinking again, big sister MiraJane got her smile back and and Natsu and Gray started to fight again, and Gray started striping again.

The door flew open and Team Natsu came in. "Oi everyone we're back" he yelled with a silly smile. "Hey" the whole guild said back. As I watched them walk to the bar Erza had an angry look on her face. "What happen Erza? How did the mission go?" Big sister MiraJane then asked.

"Oh, the mission was fine but it was something we came across on are mission" she madly said, but then what overcome why a smile. because Big sister MiraJane just gave her a piece of cake. "Well what was it?" I asked butting into there converstion. "It was a girl" Gray then said. "And she called Erza an old lady then flipped her to the floor" Natsu added.

"Woah, some one had flipped you wow" Big sister MiraJane then said. "Yeah, I swear if I ever see her again I will beat her up" Erza said gulping down her cake. " Wow the guild will next change, now that she is gone. For good"

**In the guild Master's office,Master's p.o.v**

"She is coming in to FairyTail tomorrow" I said with a smile. "My child will be come back, but as someone else" I whispered. As I ketp on flipling from page to page of all of these letters the magic council had sent to me.

**Lucy's home, Lucy p.o.v:**

Cancer just finshed my styling of my hair and scent. "Thank you Cancer" I said with a smile. "No problem miss Lucy-Ebi" as he was about to disapper. "Wait stop" I yelled before he vanished. "What is it?-Ebi" he asked with a worried look.

"Tell all of my spirits that my name isn't Lucy anymore, tell them it's Tatsuki Eclipse" I said looking at him. "No problem-Ebi, goodbye now-Ebi" He said as her went back to the spirit world.

I walked into my bathroom and took a look at my self in one of does full body mirrors. My hair was more neat and silky smooth, but my hair was no longer a golden blonde it was now a pure diamond blonde color. It was lighter then my normal hair color but it's hid my Lucy side of me.

I then smelled myself, I was no longer smelling like a cherryblossems and vanilla but now I was smelling like roses. As I took one last look at myself in the mirror I walked outside into my bedroom, only to find Loki standing there waiting for me.

"Lucy what the heck?" she said with angry "Why are you changing yourself?" He said in a very upset voice. "What do you mean and my name is Tatsuki now not Lucy" I yelled. As I walked pass him to sit on my bed the growled.

"Why are you growling at me, what did I evry do to you?" I asked, "Your changing, this isn't the wizard I meant before your differet from before" he said with eyes filled with tears and angry. I walked up to him and hugged him. "No matter what, I will always still be Lucy. Deep down in my heart,I will always be Lucy." I said trying to stop him from crying.

He pulled me away from the hug, and then grabbed me by my shoulders. As we were locked eye to eye he smiled, A slight smile but still yet that was a smile. "Fine but Promise me before it's to late... Tell them the truth. Tell them who you are" he said with a smile and one more hug. "Fine, I promise" I said as he slowly disappered back into the spirit world.

I laid down on my bed flat on my back looking up at the celling until I rememember, "My clothes" I whispered as I looked at the hill of bag. I shot up from my bed and then I grabbed the bags.

I started putting all my clothes away, first all the shirts then the pants and lastly my shoes along with my leg and arm warmmers.

**1 hour later, 9:56**

"Damn i'm finally finshed" I cried as I feling on to my bed. I turned off the lights, and covered myself with the blanket. I slow grew sleepy and more sleepy, thing about FairyTail I closed my eyes and started dreaming.

**Moring at Lucy's house, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Morning already! wow" I said while whipping the sleepyness from my eyes. I slowly moved out of the bed to see that it was 11:34. "I guess I should leave" I said to myself and I made my way to the bathroom to get ready.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. I picked out one of the new pair of my combat boots that where pure jet black and that went along with my arm warmmers'. I also was wearing a black t-shirt with a cross on the right side of it, and I was wearing black skinny jeans that went under my boots.

I grabbed my wallet and slide it into my back pocket and was out of the house. I wasn't planning on making a big enter but, I just hoped when I walked in no one will know it me.

I walked along the river bank until I got to FairyTail and I can smell Natsu, Gray, and Erza in side. It was 12:30, I took a deep breath and then I pushed the doors open.

**In FairyTail, Natsu p.o.v:**

I was sitting on the bench talking to Gray,Erza, and Happy when I hurt the door opening and I turned around praying it was Lucy. But it wasn't . The girl that walked in was dressed in almost all black but she had a splash of pink here and there.

**In FairyTail, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I walked in and saw that the whole guild was staring at me in silence, also I saw Team Natsu staring at me with shocked eyes. I just kept on walking and Went up the the counterlady. "Miss, do you know where Master Makarov is?" I asked in a lifeless voice.

"Oi, what do you want with Master Makarov" I heard Natsu yell. " It's none of your business, now is it" I said to him. Making him upset. "So is he here or not" I once again asked the barmaid. " He should be back in few minutes, other then will you like to wait here" She said with a caring smile. "Oh, yes thank you" I said back with a smile as well.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

As we just kept on staring at the lady I stood up. "Oi Natsu's where are you going" Gray said. "I'm going to teach her a lesson, for talking back to me" I said cracking my fist.

"Natsu don't do anything dumb" I heard Erza yelling at me. I then heard Erza and Gray come up behind me. As the there of us was walking to her the guild was in shock.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

As I saw Happy, Erza,Gray and Natsu walking towards me I started to feel scared but didn't show it. "Oi, whya waiting for our Master?" Natsu said with a loud voice.

"Two things: One I'm right here you don't need to yell and Two like I said to you earlier none of your business" I said back with a smrik.

"Why you" he said clenching his fist. Then I saw Erza push him aside. "Hi, Im Erza nice to meet you" She said with a smile while extanding her hand. I grabbed her hand and gripped it as hard as I can "Hiya, nice you met you my name is Tatsuki Eclipse" I sad with a caring look and a soft smile... but my hand shake said other wise. She pulled away her hand and held it in pain. "Nice grip" "Thanks you to" I said.

"Oi Erza don't make all nicey nicey with the brat" I heard Natsu yell. "Shut up oldman" I yelled as I jumped from my sit, making the Erza who was standing infront of me almost falling but thanks to Gray she didn't.

"Old man how about I bring you to a grave yard and let you rest in peace." I yeled again. "Why you" He said with an look of pure angry "Roar of the Fire Dragon" he chanted.

As a vortex of fire changed for me I just did what Natsu does when he see's fire. I then sucked up that fire and eat it. "What the Hell" the whole guild yelled.

"Are you a Dragon Slayer?" Gray asked in complete shock. "well no, I'm much more powerful then a normal Dragon Slayer I said with a gaint grin while looking at Natsu.

"Oh Master welcome back" I heard the barmaid yell. "As the walked forward in front of Natsu he saw me. "Hi Master Makarov, I need to talk with you" I said with a sweet smile.

He was shock, "Very well meet me in my office" He said as he walked pass me in started walking to his office. I turned around to follow him but someone grabbed my hand.

"Yo! we arn't finshed here" He smirked. As the whole guild was in shock I can feel master Makarov watching us. "Finsh what?" I said "Are fight" " What fight? I need to go and talk with Master now , let go of my hand" As I pulled away my hand he let go. "Let finsh this fight first" He yelled.

I turned and looked at Master. "Finshed this and meet me at my office" she said as he walked away, but I can still feel Master watching us.

I turned back around to look at Natsu only to see him coming at me with a Iron fist that was cover my flames. He was 9 feet away, then 8 feet away, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1, 0.

*Bam* "Owww" Natsu yelled.

One miuntes earlier

Natsu came at me with is Iron fist of the Fire Dragon attack, He wasn't even a foot away from my face. Once we were face to face the whole guild was grasping and covering there eyes in fear. "Time Ark" I chanted then all of the sudden I saw Natsu disapper._ ( Time Ark made the wooden floor riot and break with Natsu's weight on top of it)_

**Normal** **Time** **Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Where did Natsu go?" I heard a white short haired mage asked. I pointed down and right in front of me there was a gaint hole that was 6 feet deep with Natsu down at the bottom.

He got pissed he tried to climb out of the hole but then " Time Ark" I chanted once more. It made the floor go back to normal but you can see a hand sticking up out of the wood floor. "Fight over winner me" I smirked as I walked away.

I started walking up the stairs and I looked at the floor where Erza,Elfman, and Gray was trying to get Natsu out of the flooring. Then I saw Lisanna urn her head at eye me out.

I just turned away and started walking to the Master office I came to his door *Knock Knock* "Come in" He said. I opened the door and once I walked I I closed it behind me

"Hiya Master!" I said " Welcome back my child" He said with a cheerful voice. "Master, I would like to rejoin the guild" I asked in a brave voice. " My child of course you may" He said with a glad smile. He then grabbed the stamp " Where would you like it? In the same spot as the last one?" Master asked holding up the guild mark stamper.

"No, I would like it on my right shoulder, in the same spot Natsu's on it and can it be silver" I asked "Sure" he replied. As Master placed the stamper on my shoulder small silver light glowed from the stamp.

Master then pulled the the stamper off my shoulder and there it was. My new guild mark. "There you are, how do you like it?" he aske with puppy like eyes.

"It's wonderful master but" I pause and lowered my head, "My name it's Lucy anymore... It's Tatsuki Eclipse_** ( Tatsuki means Dragon queen/princess, I think so thats why I named here that .p.s. sorry if it's wrong)**_

"I see well, Nice to meet you Tatsuki and welcome to FairyTail" he sad with a big smile that was so Heart warming. As we walked out of his office we lend over the railing of the second floor. "I'm home, FairyTail" I whispered as I turned my head side to side. All I can see was Cana drinking and laughing, Gray started striping his clothes as he was pulling on Natsu's hand , plus the best part Natsu was still under the floor.

_**Thx for reading **_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_


	7. Chapter 7

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 7

The Dragon Slayers fight and Lucy

**In the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy's p.o.v:**

As me and Master Makarov was leaning over the railing of the second floor, we where watching as Erza,Gray, and Elfman was trying to pull Natsu from the floor.

"Wahahaha" Master was laugh so hard I throught he was going to pass out. The guild was staring at Master, "Tatsuki please get Natsu out from under the flooring" He order me as he was trying to stop laughing. "Sure" I said.

I then lifted my weight up and over the railing, I jumped from the second floor to the first floor right where Natsu's arm was sticking up from the ground. *Awwwws* filled the guild as they all watched me jump from the secong to first floor.

I was right infront of his arm, " I will let him out if he says sorry" I commented. "Say sorry for what?" I then heard Lisanna yell at me. I glared, then she just shutted up and backed away.

"Oi, Natsu say sorry" Gray then yelled without his clothes on. He was only in his boxer, "Oi, way are you naked" I then yelled. "wahh" he screamed as he started walking around the guild started looking for his clothes.

"Sorry" I heard him whisper. "Good enough for me" I said, "Time Ark" I chanted. As the floor disappered once again it revealed the hole and there was Natsu in the hole. He was about to fall back to the bottem of the hole until... I grabbed his hand.

He looked up at me with confused eyes and then he turned away. I can hear his heart beating, I then gave a smirked and started to pull him from the hole.

**Natsu p.o.v**

She grabbed my hand and then started lifting me from the hole. I felt my heart beating, for some reason she reminded me of Lucy for a second._** (In Natsu's mind, 'No what the hell am I think this bastard isn't Lucy... Lucy was a nice angel, she's a mean devil')**_

**Lucy p.o.v**

I lifted him up and out for the hole. "Time Ark" I chanted then, the floor went back to normal and was even better. "Happy" I smirked and then walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Hi Tatsuki, I'm MiraJane the barmaid" She then said with a smile

"Hi" I said then smiled. "So what kind of magic do you use, I guessing Time Ark magic" Erza said as she came up to me along with Gray,Happy and Natsu.

"Yup, but I also a celestial wizard" I said with a smirk and a pause. "But I am also a Dragon Slayer, like you Natsu" I said with a smirk.

"What you a Dragon slayer!" Natsu cheered. "What type of Dragon slaying do you do?" Wendy said jumping into our converstion.

"Well, all types I guess. So like Fire and Sky, like the ones you two use" I said. "What, really no way" Gajeel then said jumping into are conversation. "Well yeah, I was train by the Dragon ruler" I the said with a bold and brave tone of voice. "Did your dragon disapper on X777" Natsu asked with oxyn eyes. "Nope, why" I asked, pretending not to know anything. "No reason"Natsu then saying as he turned away.

" I want ya to fight me" Gajeel then said in a yeeling voice. The guild went silent. "But if I only fight you it would be a wasted of my magic" I smirked. "Fine then battel me to" Natsu yelled, " Me three"Wendy then said with a little fear.

"If you'll be fighting take it outside" MiraJane then said, with a scolding voice. "Fine" I said as I started following the three other dragon slayers outside. We all heading out the door and once the three of them and me got outside we where all waiting at the battle field for the rest of the guild members.

**In the guild, normal p.o.v:**

Once the four of them was outside a weird silcence. "I bet 20,000 jewels on Natsu,Wendy and Gajeel" Cana then yelled._** ( P.s - 1,000 jewels equal to 10 US dallors)**_ As all the guild members placed there bets over 95% on them voted for Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. 5% voted for Tatsuki a.k.a Lucy.

Everyone was now outside, the ref was MiraJane and even Master was out watching and judging. Being prepared to step in if it gets deadly.

"On the Left side, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel" MiraJane yelled. The people that betted for the left side started to cheer there heads off. **(Cana, Erza, Levy, Elfman, Happy, Romeo, Lisanna, and etc voted for Natsu them) "**And on the right side is the newcomer Tatsuki Eclipse" MiraJane then yelled again. Small cheers for her came out.** ( MiraJane, Gray, Juvia, Bisca, Alzack, Macao and even Master Makarov voted for Lucy/ Tatsuki)**

"Come on, Tatsuki you can do if beat that flame brain" Gray then yell. Making a jealous blood boil. Then Gray notice then put his arm around Juvia, still cheering for Tatsuki. Juvia was calm and happy, now was cheering for Tatsuki.

"Ready! Set! Fight" MiraJane yelled. As she fired a starting gun the fight started.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" " Roar of the sky Dragon" "Roar of the Iron Dragon" the three of them yelled all together . As there attack got combine in to one big vortex it was flying at Tatsuki. Who wasn't moving or trying to dodge the attack.

*Bam* Tatsuki took the attack head on not even showing no sign defence. *Gulp* The mixture of flames,Air, and Iron that was covering Tatsuki soon was gone. So in other words she ate they're attacks_** (Just like Natsu did to Bora's fire attack in episode 1 of FairyTail)**_

"Eww" Tatsuki smirked, "Your Attacks are so gross tasting, So now it's mine turn" she smirked. Running at top speed she reach Natsu them who were all the way cross the 1 acre battle field **( 1 acre = 1 foot ball field)**

"Celestial Dragon Roar" Tatsuki cried. Then a gaint vortex that was 5 times the size of Natsu's,Wendy's and Gajeel's Roars. They all dodge it but it grazed each of there shoulder. "Why you little brat" Natsu yelled as he rushed up to Tatsuki/Lucy and screamed "Fist of the Iron Dragon" He swang. Tatsuki barely dodged it but got away without any injury.

_**1 Hour later, Lucy's p.o.v:**_

The fight kept going on, Wendy tapped out 30 minutes into the fight and Gajeel was knocked out 45 minutes into the fight. The only two still standing was Natsu and Tatsuki/Lucy.

"Lets finsh this" Natsu said with a gaint smirk. "I couldn't have said it any better myself" I said to the fire dragon slayer.

As we both picked our sides we were started to gather magical energy. " Claw of the Fire Dragon" Natsu howl "Forever Wings of the Dragons" I howled as well.

" Here I come" he yelled, as we both ran towards each other at top speed. *Bam* Are attacks clashed then a gaint ball of smoke covered the field. You can hear everyone coughing and the Erza's voice broke through it all.

"Wakaba, use your smoke magic" I heard her manly but sweet voice yell. "Smoke Magic" Wakaba yelled, as a twister of smoke was form. The twister then disappered along with the smoke.

"Who won?" Gray yelled. I was facing Natsu, with my left arm draped down to my side with my right fist next to his face. And for Natsu is his left arm was draped down to his side and his right fist next to my face. **( Think of Natsu vs Gray in FairyTail ova Memory Days, p.s. I think they make a fighting pose that looks like that.)**

I felt like fainting I used to much of my magic. But I had to stand strong and so I can keep my promise to Igneel and beat Natsu.

*Flap* I couldn't believe what just happened, all the energy drained from my body. " I-I won" I was staring at a grinning Natsu that was on the floor. I turned to see the other guild members with in shock.** (Only the ones who voted for Natsu them)**

"The winner is newcomer Tatsuki" MiraJane then yelled with a cheer. "Yeah, you go girl" I heard Gray said as he ran up to me with Juvia holding his hand. Everyone else that voted for me came up and high-fived me. _**( In Lucy's mind, "Wahoo, I beat Natsu... I can't wait for tell Igneel')**_

**30 minutes later, In Fairy Tail infirmary Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Oi, Wendy have you finally got you energy back" I asked while Gajeel and I was sitting on the bed with are cuts and scars, waiting for Wendy to heal us." Yup, just hold on" Wendy then said with a smile.

"Well ya, Wendy heal me first" Gajeel said pointing to himself, " No heal me first, Wendy" I said as I pushed Gajeel, who was sitting next to me on the bed. " Hey now calm down you two" Wendy pleaded as she sweated bullets and was waving her hands back and forwards.

**In the Fairy Tail infirmary Lucy's/Tatsuki's p.o.v:**

I slowly made my way to the infirmary where I saw Natsu and Gajeel headed butting each other, fighting over who gets healed first. I saw the scars and cuts on Natsu and Gajeel but I also notice Wendy had a few cuts here and there.

I slowly walked into the room, with all of my injuries gone. " I think you to should let wendy heal herself first" I scolded them. "Why the hell ya here?" Gajeel yelled. I reached them an stood next to Wendy.

I then pushed Wendy on the bed, so that she sat in the middle of Natsu and Gajeel. " What are you doing? and where are your injuries?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face. I extanded my arm, so that it was infront of them. "Dragon Heart Healing" I chanted then a bright teal colored magic circle formed infront, back, above, below and from the left to right.

"What are you doing" Some one voice yelled out ,a white hair mage then brusted into the room, It was Lisanna. Looking away I then smelled Levy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Master walking into the room as well. "Dragon Heart Healing" I then chanted again.

The teal colored magic circle then disappered. "What where you doing to Natsu?" Lisanna then yell. Her voice was such a bothersome, so I grabbed her face then pushed she away with so much power she almost fell on the floor. But thx to Levy she was caught.

"Don't worry I was only healing them, I won't hurt your boyfriend Lisanna" I smirk. "She is not my girlfriend" Natsu yelled. "Wow what happen to our injuries" Wendy said with a voice filled with awe. "Dragon Heart Healing is a high magic level healing spell that only works on other dragon slayers or dragons, It heals all injuries and even fully restore you magical energy" I calmly replied

"Thank ya girlie" Gajeel said as he stood up and walked to the exit with Levy in his arms

_**(In Lucy's mind, 'I guess they finally got together')**_

Then without another word Lisanna ran out of the infirmary. "So tatsuki how do you like FairyTail so far?" Master asked "It's ok, I guess" I replied looking away. "Uhm and so your like Team Natsu am I right? Your an S-Class Mage as well." Master asked "Yes, thats right" then plainly said.

"What your an S-Class Mage, but when did you take the S-Class Mage exam?" Natsu then asking with a stupid look. " Holiday gave me the exam" I blankly said. As I saw Master slowly walk out of the room he gave me a wink._** (In Lucy's mind, 'Master you jack rabbit, you set this up') **_I said yelling im my head. Master then walked out of the room without anyone but me knowing.

" WellTatsuki-san thank you for healing me and later on I hope you can teach me that healing spell later on" Wendy said with a smile then she ran out of the room. In the room it was only me, Gray, Erza, and Natsu.

"Well peace" I said while I turned toward the door and waved a peace sign. "Oi, Wait Tatsuki" I heard Natsu yell. I turned around, "What" I said with a sassy voice. "We want you to be on Team Natsu" Natsu said with a gaint grinning smile.

"No thanks" I said and then walked away. I got to the door and the I was stopped from leaving.

"Why?" Natsu asked "I just don't want to also besides I did a history check on all the teams in Fairy Tail and I found out that you had a girl name Lucy Heartfilia, you guys kicked her off of Team Natsu and then she disappered" I smirk.

"Shut up" Natsu yelled with hate and angry in his eyes. "I bet she is dead" I calmly said the pushed him out for the way and started heading out the door.

I felt some one grab the back of my shirt, then I felt a tug that dragged me back into the room. It was Natsu. "What the hell" I yelled at him. "Don't talk about my Lucy like that" She screamed at me. "So I don't give a shit about how this Lucy chick is, I must be right anyways she might be de-" I was cut off.

*Pack* I felt a very powerful fist come across my face. Natsu just had hit me. "Oi, Natsu what the hell" I heard Erza yell and then saw Gray and Erza grab him. "Don't talk about my Lucy like that you bast-" He was soon cut off. I started coughing up blood, I was on the floor spitting up blood.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I just punched Tatsuki and she started to spit up blood... but her blood smells exactly like Lucy's.

Tatsuki then got up from the floor. She then wiped the blood for her mouth the limbed towards the door and walked out. I tried to run to her right as she left but I wad held back by Gray and Erza.

"What the hell Natsu? Why the hell did ya just hit Tatsuki?" Gray yelled. "T-That isn't Tatsuki, T-thats Lucy" I said in a very shocked voice. "Not, how do you know" Erza asked in disbeliefs. "Her blood scent, it's the exact same as Lucy" I said pointing to some drops of blood that was on the floor.

**Out side of the guild, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I left the guild without saying another word. I was standing outside of the guild doors. "Dragon wings assemble" I whispered, holding my pained cheek. A pair of black dragon wings slow grew from my back. I flapped my wings and then I took off.

I was flying over Magnolia Town, hiding behind the clouds making sure no one will see me.

I saw my house, and dived down. "Dragon wings disassemble" I chanted as I was on the roof of my house. I slide down the roof and jumped of, only to grab a window sill and jumped into my house through the window, just like Natsu use to do.

I laid a my bed, kicking off my boots and placed then by the door. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

My cheek was a little black and blue, "I'm such an ass" I cried to myself in the mirror. " H-h-he called me h-h-his Lucy" I said choking up as I said to cry more.

" Just tell them who you really are" A voice said scolding me. It was Loki. " Loki what are you doing here?" I asked, he didn't respond. "You promised me sooner of later you will tell them the truth" he said again scolding me.

"I- I did, but I can't. I know they will hate me for what I have become... Natsu will hate me" I cried. "No they would" He yell " your there Nakama, they'll never hate you" He then said in a calming voice.

"Thank you Loki" I cried, with tears down my face. He then disappered with a golden light.

***Knock Knock Knock***

I heard some one knocking on my door and then the secent hit me, It was Natsu with Gray and Ezra. I opened the door, "What da hell do you want?" I asked with a scrowl

"Can we come in?" Erza then asked with a nice voice. "I guess so" I replied as I stepped aside letting them walk in.

I then closed the front door then they followed me to my room. "Take a seat anywhere you want" I said "Thx" Gray said.

"So why are you guys here?" I then asked with a blank look. "Uhm well I just want to say sorry about hitting you" Natsu then said with a blush. "It's okay" I said then a weird silence rained over.

" So if you came here just to say that then, bye" I said with my right hand waving in the air and turned away. "Wait" Natsu then yelled "What?" I said to the pinky, Raven and Scarlet colored hair mages.

"How did you know about Lucy?" Erza spoke up. "Like this " I said as I backed up. "Requip, The gate of throughts. Come to myside" I chanted as a golden light was shining from a wheel of spirit keys. "What the hell are you doing "Gray yelled. "Open! Gate of Knowledge, I summon thee. Nero" I chanted once again the a white light magic circle was onthe floor spitting up a man is all white.

Every thing about this man was white. His skin was pale, his hair was a snow color and his eyes was the only thing black.

As all the lights died down Team Natsu was looking in awe at my spirit. "Person seach, Lucy Heartfilia" I order him. "Yes Master" he said back as he bowed. A white light started to shine again but this time it brough up LitePictures and Infomation about Lucy/me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. A celestaial wizard. She disappered a day after being kicked off of her Team called Team Natsu and later being replaced." The white man then said.

"Do you know where she is?" Natsu then said with a yell. "Lucy Heartfilia where abouts is unknown. Some other of her family members think she has dead while training to get stronger" The Nero said

"Happy?" I asked, "No" Natsu said with a yelling voice. "Well thats all the infomation about your friend that Nero knows of"I said grabbing Nero key and senting him back to the spirit World.

"That can't be true, Lucy can't be dead. She was my Lucy se had a fighting spirit she would have never given up and died without a fight" she screamed. "Oi, Oi keep your voice down it's 8:00 at night some people are sleeping" I said scolding him.

"Oh by the way, where every you talk about this lucy girl you always say 'My' was she your girlfriend or something" I asked in a blank face. "No, she was more then just a girlfriend she was my love but, I don't know who she felt about me" Natsu said with his face more darker then his hair.

"Oh, sucky" I said as I walked to my desk... " We well be going now" Erza said as she grab Natsu and Gray by the back of both of they're shirts... As they left, I could sence that they where long gone already and I started to right my letter to my mama and Papa

_**Letter says**_

_Dear Mama and Papa, _

_I have return back home, I have learned Dragon Slaying and I even beat the three Dragon Slayers at the guild, that was there before me. I also learned Time Ark and had got more spirit keys. I am hppy to be back at Fairy Tail but I am no longer Lucy Heartfilia, I am Tatsuki Eclipse. Oh and mama why didn't you tell me that you were the dragon queen._

_I am upset that you never told me but I guess it was for the best right. I will become the next Dragon queen and I hope to be as good as you._

_Mama, Papa please help me and I promise that one day I will tell them the truth._

_Love, your Daughter_

_Lucy Heartfilia and _

_Tatsuki Eclipse, _

_the next Dragon ruler_

I then finshed the letter and folded it up and placed it into the box that I still kept with all the other letters. "I turned off the lights and found my way to my bed. I laid still on my bed. "So thats what Natsu through of me for all these years" I said to myself with a smirk.

I slowly closed my eyes and then tried to dream about my pass. Me, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza. The strongest team in FairyTail might become one once more again.

**At Natsu's house, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was sitting on my bed think about Lucy. "Oi, Happy do you think Lucy might be dead" I asked with a teary voice. "No sir, Natsu why would you think that. Lucy is strong and never gives up" Happy said to me with a his paw in a fist. "Yeah your right, and also that newcomer Tatsuki. She is somewhat like Lucy" I whispered "How" Happy asked titling his head.

"Well she has celestial spirits and she summons then like Lucy does and when we were in the infirmary and I punched her" I paused "Her blood smells exactly like Lucy's blood" I said with a sad look. "Plus the way her hair flows" I then said with a small smile "It's all exactly like Lucy" I said.

"AYE! sir"Happy cheered, "then maybe she is Lucy" the little blue cat said. "What are you crazy?" I said with shock, "There is no way Lucy can now be a Dragon Slayer or let alone be this mean" I then yelled out of saddness of missing Lucy.

"Expect the unexpected, Natsu" Happy then told me. _**( Under lined words are from Cardcaptor Sakure, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakure )**_

"You right Happy" I said with a silly smile. "Aye sir" Happy cheered as he flew over to the light switch and turn off the lights. "Bed time Natsu" Happy yelled. "Oi, yeah goodnight" I said, "Aye sir goodnight" He tiredly said back.

I laid in the darkness think about Lucy. Thats all I can think of, but what if Tatsuki wad really Lucy. I closed my eyes and started to dream. About the first day I met Lucy and I last minute I spent with her before she disappered.

_**The Dragons all had a fight and Lucy a.k.a Tatsuki rained supreme, Plus **_

_**Natsu told Tatsuki that Lucy's was the love of his life but what he doesn't know is that he just told Lucy.**_

_**What Natsu doesn't know won't hurt him right or will it just drag him down?**_

_Thx for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	8. Chapter 8

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 8

Mission with Team Natsu,

Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale

_Time skip: _**7 months later**

_**At Fairy Tail, normal p.o.v:**_

7 months have already passed since Lucy rejoined FairyTail as Tatsuki. "So Tatsuki your planning on going on another mission tomorrow right?" the bar maid asked with a smile. "Yeah, thats my plan... But I'm still not sure if I should take a normal or a S-Class mission" she huffed with a frown.

"O, well I heard we are going to get a new batch of S-class and normal missions so maybe you might find one you like" the whit hair transformation mage then said with a smile. "Really thats gre-" Tatsuki was cut off by some one yelling at her.

It was Natsu walking into the guild with a silly grin on his face. " Yo! Tatsuki fight me" the fire dragon slayer yelled from across the room. " You sound like a broken record,you keep on repeating the samething to me every day for the 7 months I was here ,its fight me this fight me that... Arn't you tired of losing?" Tatsuki said with a smirk _** (Tatsuki have always won in all the fights they had)**_

"No, I will keep fighting you until I win" the fire dragon cheered with a stupid look on his face. Tatsuki then turned back around in her seat and smiled_** { In Tatsuki a.k.a Lucy's mind, ' Natsu you never change do you?'}**_

**In the guild, Tatsuki/Lucy p.o.v:**

I was sitting at the bar as Team Natsu came up behind me. "What do you guys want?" I huffed in annoyed voice. "Join Team Natsu" Natsu cheered to me. "No thanks" I frowned and looked at them.

"But why?" Gray asked with a sad voice and face. " I don't want to get punched out of no where, I work better solo and the only smart person on your team is Erza" I commented, then I saw Erza give a little blush and smile.

"Thats not true Happy, Gray and Natsu are pretty smart" Erza then said. "Okay well thanks but no thanks" I smiled. "Fine up to you but just so you know you can join any time" Natsu them said with his goofy smile.

_**Time skip: next day, Tatsuki/Lucy's p.o.v:**_

I got to the guild around 12:00 and everyone waas there partying. "Oh, Tatsuki come here" Mirajane then yelled from the bar while standing next to Team Natsu,Wendy and Gajeel. I walked up to her and looked at her, "Whats up?" I then asked with worried eyes.

"Master Makarov asked to see all of you in his office" she then said "Oh okay" I replied. As Team Natsu along with Wendy and Gajeel started walking up the stairs to Master's office I took a better path.

I jumped from one of the bar stools to the second floor railing and then I jumped off of the rail.

"Show off" Gajeel said with hate. "A, don't hate me because I am cool" I smirked.

As we all walked into Masters office we where greeted by boys of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scales (No Yuka No Toby, only Lyon and Sherry)

As we all grather in Master office, we can all tell something it wrong. "Oi gramps why are Lamia Scales and Blue Peagsus here?" Natsu then asked. "There is a big mission that we all want you guys to go on" He said. "Well thats the mission?" Erza asked with a very brave voice.

"Well there is some one taking out whole guilds and we need all of you to stop them" He said with an ordering voice. "Like what guilds" Gajeel said.

"Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, and even Southern Wovles" Master said a dark and angry voice. "Who ever is doing thing to the other guild I want you to put a stop to this, At once" He yelled.

**1 hour later, Normal p.o.v:**

They all met back at the Blue Paegasus air ship that was parked at the battle field in the back of the FairyTail guild.

They finshed packing all of they're things and started borading the airship, until Master Makarov walked up to them. "Master Makarov it there a problem?" Eve said with a noble voice. Everyone was staring at the **At the airship, Master p.o.v:**

"You all will need to listen to the orders of your leader Erza and put an end to this" I order "Yes Master" they all replied. As they started to enter the air ship my eye caught on to Tatsuki/ Lucy.

"Tatsuki" I called, then every one turned and looked at me in confusion** (Blue Paegasus and Lamia Scales they haven't meet Tatsuki yet)**

"What" she said walking forward as eveyone stared at her. "I know you never down a group mission before so just keep calm and be nice, don't start any fights also help and protect your fellow group members" I then said. "Yup" she replied with a smile and just walked away into the airship. They took off 5 minutes later and I was still on the field staring up at the sky.

"Good Luck Lucy and have fun" I whispered to myself as I turned around and went into the guild.

**Meanwhile in the airship, Tatsuki/Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Nice to see you guys again" Ren said with a smile, "Sure is nice to be here again as well" the red headed Erza then said. "So who are you?" Lyon then said coming up to me.

I was leaning on the wall, I just turned my head and looked the other way. "Oi can you at least answer my question?" he said with a strong voice. "Her name is Tatsuki" Gray said, talking for me. "If thats your name why didn't you just say it yourself he angryly said to me. "You may thing you scare me but you don't" I smirked

"Why you" Lyon yelled as me made a fist and throw it at me but then was caught by Gray, along with Erza and Natsu who was protecting me.

"Oi you guys don't start a fight in here" Hibiki then yelled, "Fine" eveybody ,but me, then replied back in unison.

As Lyon went to go and sit by Sherry, I saw Gray and Erza go sit by Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Lily. Only Natsu stood back by me, "So why arn't you talking to anyone?" Natsu then asked me with a concerned voice.

"None of you bee wax" I snapped, "Gezz, okay I get it" Natsu said as he leaned on the wall next to me. " I feel like an outsider" I whispered.

**Natsu p.o.v:**

"Well don't ,come sit with us at the table" I said pointing at the group

"Well you have no choice we're having a meeting" I said grabding her arm and dragging her.

**Meeting circle, with the three guilds in the air ship, normal p.o.v:**

"Okay so we have 2 Ice makers **(Lyon and Gray)** a Doll play magic user **(Sherry) **a Snow magic user**(Eve)** also an Air magic user **(Ren) **an Archive magic user **(Hibiki) **Perfume magic user **(Ichiya) **3 Exceeds **( Happy, Carla, and Lily)** a Knight **(Erza) **and 3 Dragon slayers **( Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu)**, so thats all what we have to work with did I miss any one?" Hibiki said as he was finshing up is light drawing of a chart with names and magical powers.

"Oi yeah you missed Tatsuki" the fire dragon slayer then said "Okay what magic do you use Tatsuki?" Hibiki as the blonde girl, she didn't say anything. "Well you need to speak up you know" Lyon the white hair boy then yelled at Tatsuki." I-i use Celestial magic" Tatsuki said with a shutter in her voice.

"Okay" Hibiki said "Lets st-"He was cut off. "I also use Time Ark magic and, and I am a dragon slayer like Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel" She with a Brave and bold voice with no holding back.

Everyone was quiet, no one said anything. "I see, well now that will give us the upper hand" Hibiki then said with a grin.

**6 hours after we left the guild and had are meeting, Tatsuki/Lucy's p.o.v:**

Me, Wendy, Sherry, and Erza was sitting down talking as the boys where fighting."Wow, its so late" yawned Wendy, "Yeah what time is it?" Sherry then asked with tiredness is her eyes. "8:56 I think" I said with a smile. "It looks like we should go sleep" Erza then saying.

"Yeah but where? on the chairs?" I then asked. "No of course no my ladies" Hibiki then said as he walked up to us and bowed. "Follow me, and I'll show you all to you rooms" he said leading us away from the contral room and into a hallway of doors.

" This room will be girls room, there are two full bathrooms and two king size bed, if you guys don't mind sharing with each other." Hibiki asked with a smile and his weird pose. "Thats alright I don't mind sharing rooms with others" I then said.

As Hibiki left and went back the the contral center we made our selfs at home. I let Erza and Sherry go and take a bath first while me and Wendy was in the room looking out the window and watching the sky. "Tatsuki can I share beds with you?" Wendy asked with a small voice. "Sure but why?" I then asked. "Well, you see I never had a sister"** ( Dragon slayers of all types think of each other as brothers and/or sisters even if not relative at all)**

"Oh, sure nothing problem then" I said with a sweet smile. As me and Wendy made our way to one of the beds we sat down. "So how much keys do you have" the blue haired girl asked with a soft voice. "55" I replied with a proud voice.

"Wow really" a voice said "What colors" another voice asked. It was Erza and Sherry. They came out of the bath just as we started talking. "So if you two are sharing a bed, then I will just share with Erza" Sherry said with a high voice. "Sure I don't mind sharing with you Sherry" Erza then said. As Erza and Sherry started to change into they're clothes me and Wendy went into the bath.** (There are two Bathroom so they didn't share a shower)**

_**Time skip**__: 10 minutes later_

I walked out of the shower and into the bedroom to see Wendy, Carla, Erza, and Sherry sitting o they're own beds talking. I walked pasted them and started to change into my pj's.

"Oh, Tatsuki can we see your keys" Wendy asked in a soft voice. "Uhm sure" I said as I backed up. "Requip - Key Wheel" I chanted and the my body was soon covered by a wheel filled with 55 keys.

"Wow, why are there differenet colors" Sherry asked in a voice of awe. "I found some ruby, Sapphire, plantium, white, black and grey keyds that are pretty rare and only have one of they're kind" I explained "Wow, that is so cool" Erza voice then said with girly voice.

"O, wow it's so late" Sherry then said with a gaint yawn. I turned my head and looked at the clock, It was 10:42. I then un-reqipped and the wheel of keys and moved into the bed. I was facing Wendy and Wendy was facing me. "Good night Wendy, Sherry, Erza" I said as we turned off the lights. They all said goodnight back and then the room was dark and quite.

**Contral room with all the boys, Natsu's p.o.v:**

Ren and Eve had put the airship on auto drive so they can talk with everyone else. "Oi, Natsu" Hibiki yelled for the driver seat of the airship. " Yeah what is it"I said "Where is Lucy? why didn't she come?" I then heard Hibiki aske with a bold voice. "Yeah I have been wondering that to, what did happen to Lucy?" Lyon said

"Oi shut up you bastards" I then heard Gray yell. "Why should we" Lyon said and then Gray and Lyon started getting all up in each other faces.

"L-L-Lucy l-l- left our t-t-team" I shuttered in a crying voice. I was on the floor thinking about Lucy. Missing her smell, her voice ,and most of all... I was missing her.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Why?" the white haired Lyon then said. "They called her strong, then weak, and then kicked her off they're team and replaced her" Gajeel yelled out from the other side of the room.

"Wow, so why didn't Master Makarov atleast invite her on this mission with us? he let her come last time you know" Eva then conutined to say.

"She Left the Fairy Tail guild and said she was never coming back" Gray said with out thinking. "S-Shut up all of you" the fire dragon then yelled with tears in his eyes as he rose up from the floor.

"Happy lets go" the fire dragon slayer then yelled as he walked out of the room and when to bed.

"What was his deal?" Hibiki asked with a confused voice. "Natsu, he loved Lucy but she left before he had the chance to tell her" the raven hair ice maker then said with a low and sad voice.

"Lucy disappered the Next day that we kicked her off" Gray conutined to say. "And she has been missing for almost 7 years already" Gray said one last time in a teary voice.

**Natsu p.o.v:**

I stromed out of the contral room and made my way to the bed room, which I was sharing with Gajeel._** (They shared the room that the beds, just FYI)**_

I justed on my bed face down and in tears, "Aye sir, it's okay Natsu.. Calm down" Happy then said patting the back of my head. "Yeah, I know but we are on a mission and I can't stop crying or thinking about her" I yelled as I slowly turned my head out of the bed.

I could stop thinking about her, she was Lucy. For me she put the 'L' for Love. As I covered my head I slowly closed my eyes and felt the tears beat form my eyes.

_**Lucy's a.k.a Tatsuki is forced into going to a mission with Team Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy plus two othe guilds.**_

_**What will happen on the mission? and**_

_**who is the one damaging all of the other guilds**_

_Thx for reading _

_sorry for any miss spell words_


	9. Chapter 9

_True meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 9_

_No! It can't be you_

**In the girls room, Tatsuki/Lucy's p.o.v:**

I slowly got up, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes. I turn to see that it was 7:01. I then tried to turn to leave my bed but I was restrainted.

I turn to see Wendy clinging on to my waist._** { In Tatsuki/ Lucy's mind, ' That how I always used to wake up in the morning, after Natsu sneaked into my bed. I always woke up with him around my waist'}**_

I gentally gave a little flick to her head, causing her to shot up. "Wa-" I stopped her before she screamed. "Shh, lets stay silent so we can go shower first" I whispered in a very soft but sweet voice. She nodded her head.

We slowly looked throught are bags and found some extra clothes. I grabbed out my shirt, jacket, panties, bra, skirt, leg warmmers, and armwarmmers. Turn to look at Wendy, I saw her grab a t-shirt, shorts, and her panties._** (P.s. it's not weird for girls other girls panties, well only if your a boy)**_

"Ready" I asked in a whisper. We slowly go up and started walking to the bathroom first. I took the bathroom on the right and Wendy took the bathroom on the left.

_**30 minutes later, Tatsuki/Lucy's p.o.v:**_

I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, with my hair neatly cbrushed down. I walked to the bed to see Wendy sitting on the bed using her fingers as a brush. "Wendy did you forget you brush?" I asked with a concern look. "Uhm, yeah but no big idea" She said trying to laugh it off.

I walked around the bed and got be hide Wendy. " Uhm Tatsuki what are you doing?" she asked with nervous eyes. "Just sit still so I can brush your hair" I ordered her.

_**15 minutes later, still Lucy's p.o.v:**_

"There all done" I cheered, "Wow my hair looks nice" Wendy cheered. "Yes it does, Tatsuki where did you learn to brush hair like that?" Carla then asked with a voice filled with awe. Wendy's hair was up in two palm palm like things on both sides of her head, and with all the extra hair just flowing down. "Oh, I don't know I quess I just learned on my own" I explained

"Well I guess we should wake up Erza and Sherry" I said with a scared voice. "Yeah, we should" "Wendy, I'll wake up Erza and you wake you Sherry okay" "Ok, Tatsuki".

As we both got to our sides of the bed we took one last look at each other. "Oi, Erza wake up" I screamed but nothing happened. "Uhm, Sherry Wake up now" I then heard Wendy yell, but nothing happened.

"What should we do?" Wendy asked "I don't know, lets try dragging them off the bed" I said with braveness. "Uhm okay" the blue haired girl said. "1...2...3...Pull" Carla order as Wendy and I pulled with all our might, not even I could get them up and/or off the bed.

" I know, what time is it?" I asked with cheer. "7:46 why" she concernly asked, just trust me I smirked.

I walk moved in toward Erza and whispered some thing in her ear, then she shot up and took off towards the bathroom. I then moved next to Sherry who was on the other side of the bed. I whispered something again and the she shot up and ran toward the bath room like Erza did.

"Lets make the beds" I said as I started to fix Erza's and Sherry's bed. As we folded and tucked the bed sheets in and under Wendy looked at me. "What did you say to them?" she asked in wishful eyes.

"Well for Erza I said that if she gets up now I will buy her 1 dozen cakes **( 1 dozen = 12)** of her picking once we get back home, and as for Sherry I just said you have bad bed head" I explained. "Wow" Carla Said, "these days Ladies have no class" Carla huffed once more.

**In Natsu's and Gajeel room, Normal p.o.v:**

"Oi, Natsu" the iron dragon slayer then yelled. "What?" the pink haired boy replied. "I have been meaning to ask you this" the iron dragon slayer answered again. "Yeah, what?" the fire dragon slayer asked.

"If you loved BunnyGirl** (Gajeel nick name for Lucy)** so much why did you replace her?" Gajeel asked with a simi-dark voice. "It was after I kicked her off and she left, I soon thought to myself, I loved her and only her." Natsu sweetly said. "Well just hope that she well come back, because I have a feeling she well be back." the iron dragon then cheered.

_**Back in the girls room, Normal p.o.v:**_

_Time: 8:19_

Erza and Sherry was now fully dressed and ready to leave, The all walked out of the room together in a group. Erza and Sherry was in the front talking about how well they slept and in the back was Tatsuki/Lucy and Wendy.

They all made there ways to the contral room and then was greeted by all of the boys. "Yo, girls" Hibiki yelled at the small pack of girls while they man they're poses.

"I have a question" Tatsuki/Lucy then yell. "Yes what is it my dear" the Trimens said in unison. As every body in the air ship now was staring at the trimens and Tatsuki/Lucy, everything was silent.

"Are all you guys _**Gay **_or something?" she then blankly asked. "No" they all yelled in unison.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha, thank just made my day" the fire dragon slayer then yelled ad he put his hand on Tatsuki/Lucy's shoulder.

"Oh well I said I had a question so don't get mad of what the question was because you guys said I could ask a question" she then blankly said.

"Wow, uhm who bout that you guys start driving the air ship now" Lyon then said butting in.

As the Trimens went back to driving the ship, everybody was going to sit down. But then Tatsuki/Lucy just walked away and was staring outside.

**30 mintues later. In the air ship contral room, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Oi, look Tatsuki fell asleep standing up" Gray said as he pointed to the wall that I was by the window. "Shouldn't we wake her up?" Wendy then asked in a concern voice. "Nah, let her sleep" I then said with a smile.

"Aye,Sir she weird just like Lucy was" Happy then said with a silly voice.

"1. I am not sleeping, 2. Don't talk about me behind my back, and 3. I am not weird." Tatsuki then said shotting open her eyes. " Have you guys forgotten I have advance hearing like you guys" Tatsuki then said again but this type she said it in a more scolding type of manner.

She then started walking over to us. "What are you guys doing?" she then asked with confusion in her voice. "Where see seeing who is the storngest person on this ship is" Lyon then said with proudness. "Thats so stupid, hands down Erza is the Strongest one here" Tatsuki then said.

"What? Why her and not me" I yelled "Well, At the guild I always kick you butt" She smirked, "What you have beaten Natsu before" Lyon then yelled in shock and awe.

"Yeah, all the time" Tatsuki said smirking at Lyon. "So wh-" Tatsuki was cut off. I turned to her and looked into her eyes, I saw nothing but complete fear.

"Oi, uhm whats wrong Tatsuki" Gray said with a worried voice. She was in a daze, "Impact 90 feet in counting" she said with even more fear.

"What are you talking about" Hibiki yelled as he turned to look at Tatsuki. "Impact 50 feet in counting" Tatsuki then said.

"Ren, Eve put up a force field" Hibiki then order. "Tatsuki are you okay?" I then yelled as I stood up and grabbed both of her shoulder. "Impact in 5,4,3,2,1,0" She then yelled with fear.

*BOOM* *Wahhh* *BOOM*, "Boys the ship is under attack" Ichiya the yelled. "Hibiki, Ren, Eve put Chirstina _**(Name of air ship)**_ in defence mode" he helled. As I turned my eyes to see Tatsuki, who was on the floor holding her head and shaking with fear.

"Whats the matter, Tatsuki" I yelled, "S-ssss-she h-h-here" she shuddered to say. "Who? who's here" I clamly said in a screaming voice.

"We are going down, imbrace for impact" the Trimens all yelled in unison.

We are quickly falling, As we all imbraced for impact I could see Tatsuki in a ball of fear as we fell. I then grabbed her and held her, imbracing her for impact.

_**Tatsuki/Lucy's p.o.v:**_

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as we started falling._** { In Tatsuki/lucy's mind, 'Why isn't Natsu getting motion sicknes anymore?}**_ I tried to push his away but I couldn't, I was so afraid. "She's here" I whispered into Natsu's ear.

"Who ?, who is she?" I felt him whisper back into my ear. As the air ship was falling I felt her coming closer to us.

*PACT* *BOOOM*

We made a crash landing, once we where on the ground I opened my eyes. I saw Natsu and pushed him away, "Thanks for protecting me" I whispered. As we all walked out of the fallen and crumbled air ship.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza yelled once everyone was out of the air ship. "Yeah" I replied with fear.

"Hahaha" a dark and sinister voice laughed. "Whoops see day z's, It looks like I shot down your ship" a little girl said while sitting on a branch of a tree.

"Who are you? and why did you shot us down?" yelled Erza. "Because I wanted to and" she paused "You have some one I want" she said with a dark and crazy voice with a messed up laugh. _**( Think of Mary Hughes but with all black her and her laugh from episode 138 of Fairy Tail)**_

"No" I screamed, "Nice to see you again Queen Tatsuki Eclipse" she laughed.

"What? how do you two know each other?" Gray and Lyon yelled in unison.

"Aww, I'm hurt that you never told them about me my queen" she said with a dark smile.

"No, no, anyone other then you. Why of all places you showed up?" I was yelling in fear. I took 4 steps back, and then in a split second I had Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Lily, Carla, Erza, Gray and Natsu protecting me.

"Why are you here?" I yelled with fear as my body started to shake. "Who is she?, Tatsuki" Erza asked me.

"S-s-s-she i-i-is" I started to say, "I am your worst nightmare" She then said. I looked at her and with a dark voice, I gulped and the said "No, your much worst then a nightmare"

_**The mission has just started**_

_**They have been shot down**_

_**and now they encounter Tatsuki's worst night mare**_

_**but Who is she?**_

_Thx for reading_

_sorry for any miss spelled words_


	10. Chapter 10

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 10

Roxanne Acnlogia

**Somewhere in a unknown forest, Tatsuki/Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was still shaking in fear, just by hearing her voice. "So my Queen, what are you doing" she then said in a twisted and evil voice_** (Think of Mary Huhges for this character)**_

"W-Why are you here?" I then yelled in a fearful voice as I stepped in front of my human shield. "I came here, for you" She gigled.

"What do you want with Tatsuki?" I then heard Natsu yell behind me. I turned my head to see everybody standing behind me, then turning my head back I saw her messed up smile turn into a dark frown. "I want her life" she blankly said. "Just like how I wanted the other guilds members life, if I don't her life i'll just take it" She giggled again.

"Wait so your the person who has been harming the other guilds in the area?" Lyon and Gray yelled in unison. "Yup, i'm that person got a problem" she smirked.

"Yeah, we do but who are you?" Erza yelled. "Oh, I am" she started to say. "_**Roxanne Acnlogia the second**_" I said finshing her line.

"What Acnlogia, you means he is a girl" Natsu asked in a voice that was so dumb you justed wanted to knock him out.

"No you dumbass, she _**Acnlogia daughter**_" I said screaming to Natsu in fear.

"Oh, my queen if you come to me peacefully then I wouldn't harm our friends" she said in a laughing manner. "Just shut up you think you can hurt us" Erza yelled, "Requip Heaven Wheel Armor" Erza chanted then a gaint light showed up and then she was covered in her armor. "Ice Maker" Lyon and Gray then yelled in unison as they striped of they're shirts and got back to back with each other. "Doll play" Sherry yelled, "Air Magic" howled Ren. "Perfume" purred Ichiya, "Snow magic" Eve the yelled and was followed by Hibiki's "Archive magic" and lastly. "Roar of the Fire,Iron and Sky Dragon".

As I watched they're acts come together in a gaint unison raid it headed right for Roxanne.

*Boom*

" Hooray we did it, we finshed the mission" Natsu cheered. "Aye, Sir" Happy then said as he was flying over Natsu's head.

_**Mean while at Fairy Tail, normal p.o.v:**_

Lisanna was sitting at the bar talking to MiraJane. "Big sister MiraJane, where is Natsu?" Lisanna asked the tell bar maid, who was her sister.

"Oh, Lisanna didn't you hear master had sent Wendy, Gajeel, Team Natsu and Tatsuki on a mission with the other guilds so they won't be back for a while" The barmaid then said to her little sister.

"What Natsu and Tatsuki?" Lisanna said as she was walking away from the bar._** { In lisanna mind, ' Why did master let Tatsuki and not me go, Master has been treating Tatsuki like Lucy allows giving her this and that... Wait, no it can be. Tatsuki might be Lucy or is Lucy'}**_

**Lisanna p.o.v:**

** "**Take over. Animal soul: Bird" I chanted, then I have be came a bird. I flapped my wings and started to follow Natsu's secent in the air. "Natsu I will find you" I said to myself.

**In the forest some where Tatsuki/Lucy p.o.v:**

"No" I yelled "it not over" I then yelled again. As the puff of smoke disappered with had revealed a dead forest behind it.

"What happened" Hibiki yelled, "You guys are such dumbasses, she uses _**Death Magic**_ and she is no normal girl she is a" I started to yell. "**Dragon**j Roxanne said finshing of what I was going to say.

"It's true, I am a dragon" she said in a smirky voice. "Shut up, don't lie. Dragons aren't like this" I then heard Natsu yell. "Oh, yes they are. Igneel, Metalicana, and even Grandine are like me" she yelled with a craz look on her face.

With a black light and a gaint black magic circle appered. The little girl that was in front of us had turn in to a 50 foot dragon. " A-a real dragon" Hibiki said with fear. "Trimens you four take the airship some where and try to repare it" I ordered. "But-" Eve was trying to say, "Just shut up and go" I yelled.

Ren then used his air magic and lifted the airship up and then they disappered to some where.

Now it was Lyon, sherry, Erza, Happy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, Natsu and me. "Oh, I quess you don't want some of your friends to get hurt now do you" Roxanne said with a laugh.

"Roxanne, why are you here? What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?" I screamed. "W-What?, you really don't know... You came to the dragon world and took her place. My father always hated me, he said when my mother was giving birth to me she died. My mother died giving me life and for that my father hated me. Layla_**(Former Dragon queen and Lucy's mom)**_ was the only one who loved me, she was like a mother to me but no, she had to leave and care for you. Her real daughter. and then that day she died, losing all the love ones I had and never being truly loved as a real daughter." she cried as turn back into her human form.

"And on top of that, after she died you had the balls to came to that dragon world and take her place." she cried again as I saw tears stream down her face.

" You and Layla are the only two queens that my father obey. And remember that day 5 years ago, when you have been training for almost a year, I have battled you and almost took your life. That day my father had punshied me and almost killed me" she cried with even more tears. "I should have took your life when I had the chance, and now this is the world giving me a second chance" She screamed as she started to suck the life out of the plants around her.

"Say goodbye to you life Tatsuki Eclipes" She howled, as thecharged for us. We all then jumped out of the way and then she came towards me. " Forever Dragon Roar" I chanted to create a massive vortex for all the elements of the dragons.

It hit her head on and then I saw her turn and looked at the others. "Everyone move" I screamed but it was to late, "Energy drain" She said as she sucked out all the magical power and energy out of everyone. Then they all fainted and passed out.

I could see they all still had life in them but they just couldn't move. "Everyone" I yelled as I turned away from the battle.

"Yo! the fight it over here" she yelled at me as she punched me. I went flying into some trees and with such force the trees broke as I landed.

"You bitch" I yelled as I stood up pushing the trees aside. " You'll pay" I screamed as we charged at each other. Again and again. Attack after Attack. Nothing was working.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

We all slowly opened are eyes just to see Tatsuki and that Roxanne girl fighting.

"Oi, you guys look at them" I said, as we all tried to stand up the highest we could go was sitting up . "I guess they have a pass together" Erza said with a soft voice. As we countined to watch them fight.

**Tatsuki/Lucy's p.o.v:**

"You bitch" she yelled as she was feeling pain form my last attack. "Light Dragon Roar" I chanted as a beam of light appered of my mouth. "Death Orb" she chanted back. As our attackes clashed together I could tell that she was getting tired.

The fight have been going on for a hour and a half_**( 90 mintues or 1 hour and 30 mintues)**_

"I will end you here and now, my queen" Roxanne then yelled at me. " I agree" I smirked. " Death Piller" she screamed as she summoned up all of her magic energy. A gaint black piller then shot up from her body and was moving towards me. "Bright Light Dragon Impact" I chanted then and a gaint piller of light shot from my body and was moving towards Roxanne.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I saw both of they're attackes clashe and it had created a uproar. Smoke was everywhere we didn't know what happen to Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki are you alright?" Erza yelled. It was silent until... "WAAAAHHHHHH" filled each of our ears. "Tatsuki" I yelled. As the smoke was stating to clear. We all saw it as clear as day.

Tatsuki was on the ground, with Roxanne on her. I saw Roxanne hands around Tatsuki neck. "Oi, let her go" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Now why should I do that, the fun has only just begun" she laughed.

**Roxanne p.o.v:**

"I got you at last Tatsuki, the Queen of Dragons" I said. As I slowly moved off of her I was standing over her. I then grabbed her by her shirt collar. "Your weak, you where weak back then and now" I said lovely voice._** ( Bullshit, she it talking in a evil and scary voice)**_

"Summon then, I dare you" You just wish to kill me right now don't you" I yelled to her and I lifted her 4 feet off the ground.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"No, stop this" Tatsuki/Lucy yelled trying to grasp for air. " Then why, Why don't you just kill me then" Roxanne order her to tell her. "No, I don't what to kill you because, I am not a killer" Tatsuki/ Lucy said in a sweet voice.

"Don't make me laugh, you worthless piece of shit" Roxanne yelled as she throw her to the floor with such power it made a crater. "Death Luv" Roxanne then yelled.

"What are you doing to her?" Gray yelled with fear. "I think you should know the truth before I send Tatsuki on her way.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

As Roxanne crater started to shot up a beam of black light we all saw a girl in the middle of it, it was Tatsuki. As the beam of light died down, we all saw Roxanne grab hair by the hair and hold Tatsuki up.

"Say goodbye to Tatsuki" she said in a twisted voice. Holding up a sword in her right hand and having Tatsuki's hair in the other. She then placed the blade next to her throat. She the turned and faced us.

"Say goodbye to Tatsuki Eclipse .No say goodbye to Lucy Heartfilia" She screamed as she forced magic into Tatsuki's everything started to change.

Her hair started turning a golden blonde and her Fairy Tail guild mark on her arm disappered and then reappered on her hand. Also her smell, from roses to cherryblossems and vanilla.

"Lucy" I cried and then her eyes shot open, a pair of pure brown eyes was staring at us. "Tatsuki, Tatsuki is Lucy" Erza yelled.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Crap, they found out. As I felt the blade of Roxanne sword, I gulped. Then I heard his voice. "Let go of Luce, you asshole" Natsu yelled. "And if I don't what are you going to do about it" Roxanne said in a sly and dark voice.

"You bitch, I shall send to to hell" Natsu yelled once again. As I charged at Roxanne with such high speed it knocked her down. I got throw 26 feet into the air by Roxanne, I saw that the air ship was coming. Then as I turned back around to land I saw Natsu jumping for me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt so much warmth coming from his body. "Ice Maker: Lance" I heard Lyon and Gray yell together, "Roar of the Sky and Iron Dragon" Wendy and Gajeel said together, "Requip, Lightning Empress Armor: Lightning Cyclotron" Erza yelled and then "Doll Play" Sherry said.

All of the attacks had combine and created a unison raid. "Roar of the Fire Dragon" I them saw Natsu yell as we landed on the ground. "Celestial Dragon Roar" I then said, as I pushed myself away from Natsu.

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom

As the attacks stop and the smoke started to clear I could see everyone was a little bloody and used up way to much of they magic.

A black shield them came up, I could smell Roxanne blood. "I will come back and I will kill you Lucy" she screamed as she disappered within this air.

**5 minutes atfer the fight, Natsu's p.o.v:**

The Trimens got here right after that crazy girl disappered. The Trimens gave every one first aid and then started making a report.

I then turn to see Lucy walking into the forest. " Oi, Lucy where are you going?" I yelled as everybody turned and looked at us. "Leave me alone, Natsu and my name isn't Lucy anymore it's Tat-" She was soon cut off.

I was staring as I saw Erza run up to Lucy and slap her. "Shut up Lucy, We don't want to her it... Why did you leave Fairy Tail?" Erza then yelled as she started to cry out of her one good eye._** (Other eye was lost at the Towers of Heaven, she got a fake eye that help her see but can cry out of it)**_

"Oi, Erza why did you do that" Gray yelled as he tried to hold back Erza. "I left FairyTail because you guys" I then heard her scream. "First you guys call me strong, then kick me off of the team, call me weak, and lastly replaced me with Lisanna" She yelled as I saw tears stream down her face.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Dragon Wings Assemble" I chanted. Black Dragon wings then appered on my back. I started Flapping my wings and then flew up into the sky, disappering in between the cloud I didn't even take one last look back.

I was in mid air, I then opened the gate of time and space traveling then I flew inside and was headed into the Dragon world.

**Natsu p.o.v:**

"Oi Happy lets follow here" I yelled but I was stopped by Erza and Gray. "Let her be" Erza said with the tears in her eye. "Maybe we might get lucky and she might come back" Gray said with tears and a sad smile.

I would have gone after Lucy but, I couldn't. As we started to borad the airship, I turned around and looked into the sky. "Lucy remember to come back to me" I yelled as the doors of the air ship closed.

**Lisanna p.o.v:**

"Crap they were here, I must have missed them" I said to myself in a pissed of voice.

"You are angry, yes" A dark voice said. "Who are you, show yourself" I ordered as a little girl dressed in black appered.

"Power is what you want, power is the thing you wish to kill her with isn't it" She said. "How do you know that" I asked with shock.

"Shall you let me teach you the way of the dark magic" she said. "Yes" I replied with a dark and evil smile.

"I am Roxanne Acnologia, but you may call me Roxy" She said putting out her hand. "I am Lisanna Strauss" I said as I grabbed her hand and then she used a Sensory Link on me. "You are now trapped in the Darkness, My child" she whispered with a laugh.

_**A battle breaks out between Dragon and Dragon Queen,**_

_**Natsu finds out Tatsuki is Lucy,**_

_**and then Lucy's disappered once again, plus**_

_**Lisanna has found her way into the darkness.**_

_Thx for reading_

_sorry of any miss spelled words_

_Sorry it the fighting is junk_


	11. Chapter 11

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 11

Letters and Lucy

_**Time skip: **__1 week later_

**At the guild, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was sitting at the bar talking with MiraJane. "Oi, MiraJane where is Lisanna?" I asked with a concern look. "Oh, she went on a vacation with her friends"_** (Lisanna lied about where she is going with her 'Friend')**_ MiraJane then said with a smile while she was cleaning a mug.

Eveything wasn't the same, after we came back from the mission we told everybody in the guild the truth, about Tatsuki being Lucy and that we fought a dragon.

"Oi, Natsu you feeling okay?" Erza then said as she, Gray, Wendy, and Gajeel walked up to me. "Oh, i'm fine, I guess" I then commented with a sad and soft voice.

**Aerabella's p.o.v:**

I was flying through the air going to FairyTail, because that what my master has ordered. "Okay, lets see... Letter for Master Makarov, FairyTail, Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel, and Team Natsu" I said to myself double checking to see if I had all the letters.

I then got to FairyTail and flew into a open window, once I got into FairyTail I made a b-line for Team Natsu, but I was stopped by this big man that ketp on screaming man.

"What are you?" He asked as he grabbed me by my wings. " Let me go" I said. I then saw Master Makarov talking with Team Natsu, perfect time to give them the letters but I am being held captive.

"Master" the man then yelled "I found a litte man" he screamed, " I am not a man" I screamed as I got loss of he hold. "I am a fairy" I yelled scolding him, "Eh, a fairy" the whole guild yelled in shock.

"Oi, Aerabella whats up" Natsu then yelled as he, along with Team Natsu walked up to me "Hiya Natsu " I cheered.

"Master is this really a fairy?" someone else in the guild asked. "Yes" he then said walking up to me.

**Master's p.o.v:**

** "**Why are you here?, Aerabella" I asked with a frown. "My master has given me a mission to give you this letter" her tiny voice said as she handed me and envelope. "Uhm thank you" I said as I placed it in my pocket. "And I have one for Team Natsu and one for all of the three Dragon slayers" she said as I saw her fly around to them and handed them the letters. "Well goodbye" Aerabella said and then she disappered in thin air.

I started to walking to my office, but was stop. "Master was that really a fairy" a voice asked. "Yes, that is a real fairy. And you all better fell honored to see one"

I said in a low but happy voice as I justed walked into my office and locked the door.

I then grabbed the envelope and sat at my desk. I opened he letter and started to read it to myself.

_**Letter says:**_

_Dear Master Makarov,_

_ If you got this letter then it means that everyone in the guild has found out that I am Lucy, I will be returning to FairyTail as the real me, the Lucy me. _

_ I'm not sure if you or FairyTail could ever forgive me and if you don't then i'll understand. I will be seeing you very soon,_

_Love, _

_Lucy _

I placed the letter down and then took and breath. "My child will be coming home again, but this time she will be her true self" I said to myself with a smile of happiness.

**At the bar, MiraJane p.o.v:**

"This is the letter that Lucy had sent" I said in shock. "Open it and read it out loud" Cana yelled from the other side of the bar as she started o walk closer to me. I slowly opened the letter and started reading.

**Letter says:**

_Dear FairyTail,_

_ I guess my secert is out... That I am Lucy... I bet you guys are wondering way I was so different when I have returned, well I was afrid that you guys will hate me... _

_ I am no longer that weak little Lucy that stands back while her spirits fought for her, I am now Lucy, that fights beside her spirits. I hope that when I return that you guys won't hate me when I return, I will be seeing you a very soon._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

I finshed reading the letter, and I felt a tear come down my face... "Lucy, you're coming back to FairyTail" I cried with a gaint smile. "Lu-chan is coming back" I then hear Levy say with a smile and tears.

**20 mintues after the letter was red, Natsu's p.o.v:**

20 minutes had passed after reading the letter to FairyTail. I started walking out of the guild and once I was outside I felt somepeople behind me.

It was Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, and Gray. "Natsu arn't you going to open the letter that Lucy sent to Team Natsu" Wendy asked in a soft voice. "I don't know if I want to" I replied.

"Just open it, if she had sent the letter then she would want us to open it right" Gajeel hissed.

I then grabbed the letter from my pocket and opened it. I started to read it out loud.

_Dear Team Natsu,_

_ I'm sorry I never told you guys sooner but I was scared, scared of you guys hating me and never forgiving me._

_**Erza**__: Even when you I was Tatsuki and not Lucy you still treated me like a sister, and when I return I will buy you the 12 cakes I promised you._

_** Happy:**__ I'm sorry I was a little mean to you when I was being Tatsuki but I promise I will make it up to you, I might just buy you a bucket of fish or something, Kay._

_**Gray:**__ Good jab, I am happy for you and Juvia, I wish you many years of happiness and thank you for being like a brother to Tatsuki and Lucy._

_**Natsu: **__Words can't say what you mean to me, but i'm sorry I left without telling you or anyone at the guild. I hope that you forgive me even tho I kicked your butt almost eveyday I was at the guild as Tatsuki. And Natsu I feel the same way for you, as you do for me... __**Natsu I love you too.**_

**(In chapter 3 and 7 the word love and Lucy came from Natsu's mouth)**

Once I finshed reading the letter my face was red, bright red. "Way the go, Natsu" Gray smirked at me as he softly punched my arm. "Shut up Gray" I then yelled.

"So what does the othe letter says" I said trying to change the subject. "Oh, I don't know.. Lets read it" Wendy's little voice said as she grabbed the letter from Carla, who was holding it for safe keeping.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

I unfolded the letter and scanned it over and then started to read it out loud.

_Dear Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu,_

_ Meet me at the forest I own in the outer area of Fiore, I have a little gift gor you guys. Travel deep into the forest and once you come across a waterfall, I will have Loki show you the way from that point on. _

_ You guys can bring Carla, Lily, Happy, Erza,and Gray. No one else is allowed to come... And please make sure that you guys arn't being followed by anyone._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

I finshed reading the letter, "So I guess only us 8 is allowed to go" I said with a sweet voice. "Yeah seems like it" Gajeel said crossing his arms.

" Everyone go home and get some rest we will be leaving early in the morning at 7:00 o'clock" Erza then said in a dark but sweet tone. As we all started heading home, Erza said she was going to tell master about our trip and then go to FairyHills after that.

**At Natsu's home, Natsu p.o.v:**

As I was Lying on my bed "Natsu are you feeling okay?" I heard Happy ask in a worried voice, "Yeah, I guess that i'm just shocked that Lucy felt that way for me to" I replied with a soft voice.

"So Happy what do you think the gift will be?" I asked with my head deep in through. "I don't know but I bet it some thing good" He cheered, "Maybe fish" he said with with a watery mouth and a gaint smile.

_**{In Natsu's mind, 'Luce you love me and I love you'}**_

_**In the Dragon World, Lucy's p.o.v:**_

I was in my room of the palace sitting on my bed thinking until I I smelled Aerabella secent. "Did you give them the letters?" I asked. "Yes, Master" she replied with a little voice.

"Good job, Aerabella... Thank you so much and sorry to bother you all the time" I said back with a little smile. "Master don't worry the only why I would be bother is if you wasn't my master" she replied with a giggely voice. "Well goodbye, master and please summon me any time" She lastly said as she disappered.

I was sitting in my room all lone. "Requip, Key of the king come to myside" I chanted as a wheel of keys surrounded me and I reached fowarded and then grabbed the key. Once I touched that key the wheel with the other keys disappered. "Open! Gate og the lion, Leo. I summon thee" I chanted again as a golden yellow magic wheel formed and up from it came Loki.

"Yo! Tats-" he stopped himself... "Lucy" he cheered as he came up to me and hugged me. "Hi Loki, I kept my promise like I said.. well uhm sort of" I laughed "Yeah but that doesn't matter because your you now" Loki said with a boyish voice.

"Tomorrow they will be coming and I need to to lead them to the palace tomorrow" I said, "Yes, Princess anything you say" Loki said as bend down on his knee and bowed.

"Oh, yeah also you will be working with Voyager" I said dropping the bomb, turning Loki's smile into a frown. "What?why?" Loki asked with a sad face. "Because I said so" I scolded him.

"Fine, just for you Lucy" she grinned "Oh, and good luck with Natsu" he said in a laughing voice and just disappered with a flash of golden light. "Stupid Loki" I yelled to myself as I laid back on my bed. Taking in a deep breath I then started to dift into a state of sleep.

_**The guild has met Aerabella the fairy, also**_

_**In a letter Lucy said she loves Natsu... and**_

_**What is the gift Lucy have in store for the**_

_**Dragon slayers, Exceed, Erza, and Gray**_

_Thx for reading _

_sorry for any miss spelled words_


	12. Chapter 12

_True meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 12_

_Best Gift Ever_

**Dragon World, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Wake up, Wake up" A voice kept on telling me, "My queen you have to wake up, arn't you friends coming today" The voice said. I slowly opened my eyes just to see that Holiday was above me.

"Oh, good morning Holiday what time is it?" I asked still rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I got out of my bed. "It's 5:00' o clock my queen" Holiday said with a formly voice and a slight bow. "Oh, very well" I replied as I stepped in to the bathroom and heard Holiday leave my room._** (At the palace, think of it as Lucy's manison but bigger, so Lucy has a gaint bedroom with a whole bathroom. The palace was builded for the ruler and his/her guest and the only way the dragons can fit in it is if they go in they're human forms.)**_

I started to take of my pjs' and step into the shower. I felt the warm water hit my body. "So, they're coming today" I said to myself in a soft voice with a little smile.

**20 mintues later**

I stepped out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around my body. "Requip, Key of the virgin. Come to my side" I chanted at I grabbed virgo's key from the wheel of the keys. "Open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo. I summon thee" I chanted again as a pinky magic circle formed and the out came a lady with short pinky hair and a black and white maid outfit.

"Punshiment, Princess" Virgo asked while she was bowing on her knees. "No" I said. "Virgo can you pick up some of clothes at my apartment and make sure no one catches you" I ordered her, "Yes, princess what would you like me to pick up?" she asked in a very formly voice.

"Pick up my black combat boots with a pair of socks, my pantie, my black shorts,my bra, also grab my pink heart shirt along with my black and pink arm warmmers"I said with a smile. "No problem princess, i will be back shortly" Virgo said as she vanished with a pink light.

_** (Lucy has been wearing some of her old clothes that she left in the dragon world, and couple of times she ask Virgo to bring her clothes from the spirit world, or from her house. Think is just so you guys don't think she was walking around the dragon world naked)**_

**At Lucy's house, Virgo's p.o.v:**

I appered with a flash of lights. I was in princess's _**(Lucy's)**_ room. I walked over to her closet and then found her black combat boots and I then found her pink heart t-shirt and her black shorts.

I the walked over to princess's dresser and opened the first drawer and found her under graments. _**( socks, pantie and bra)**_

I then walked to her table in her room and found her arm warmmers' "I think this is all" I said to myself as Istarted to disapper back to the spirit world and then back to princess.

**In the palace of the Dragon room-Lucy's room, Virgo's p.o.v:**

"I am back princess, and I have your clothes that you ordered" I said as I kneeled down in front of princess. "Oh, thank you Virgo" Princess said with a smile. "Princess you have different clothes on was I late to bring you what you requested?... Do I need a punshiment?" I asked as i looked up at her.

"No, Virgo" she yelled "This is my training outfit, I'm going to try and train before they all get here" princess then said with a sweet voice. "Well thank you Virgo, you may go back now" princess said as she smile. With a pink light I started going back to the spirit world. "Goodbye princess, and remember you can call me any time" I said right before I left.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I placed the clothes down on my bed and I walked out of the room, with shiny silver armor _** (Think of something, like Erza's armor)**_protecting my upper part of my body, with long ash grey colored skinny jeans.

"Queen Lucy" I heard a voice call, it was Holiday. "Are you ready for train?" Holiday asked in a sweet voice. "Yeah" I replied as we walked out of palace. Holiday was dressed so lovely, with a long dress that was purple in color and with her long silky silver hair._** (Try to image MiraJane in a purple dress and silver hair)**_

**Time skip:**_ 6:39_

I finshed my training with Holiday about 14 mintues ago, and I already sent Loki and Voyager to wait at the waterfall for Natsu and everybody else.

I was in my room, I finshed changing my clothes and then Holiday walked in_** (In her human form)**_. "Do you need anything for when your friends get here?" Holiday said with a smile. "Uhm, yeah lets give them a feast" I said with a silly smile.

"lets have fire food, Sky food, and Iron food._** (Fire, Sky, and Iron Dragon food) **_also have some cake and some normal food from EarthLand like soup,shave ice, and roast beef. Oh and lets have some fish of all types and fruits, from blueberries to kiwis and much much more" I said while spinning in place of my room with a smile on my face.

"As you wish my queen" Holiday said as she walked out of my room. I turned my head and looked at the clock, 6:44. "I wonder what should I do now" I said as I jumped on my bed.

**At the Train staion, Natsu'p.o.v:**

Every one was here, from Gray to Lily. "Wah, Erza make tummy is growling, couldn't we have at least ate before we left?" I said in a nagging voice. "Natsu if you don't shut up,you'll be eating my fist soon" Erza said in a yelling voice.

I then walked away from her and stood next to Gray. "Why do you think Erza is so over the egde right now?" Gray whispered to me, "I don't know, but I think it's about Lucy" I said whispering back.

**Time skip: 7:00**

"The train is here, lets go" Erza yelled as she swiftly walked to the train, with all of us following. We go on a train, sitting in two areas that were right across from each other._** ( Think of the train and the inside of it, it four sits on one side and four on the other side)**_

"So what do you think the gift it?" I said in a wondering voice. "Maybe fish" Happy said with a cheerful voice. "Stupid cat" I heard Carla say, then Happy was sad. "Maybe tickets on a trip or something Gajeel said. "Well, I guess no one knows. Lets put it at that" Erza then said with a sad and dark voice.

"Natsu, why don't you get motion sickness anymore?" Wendy then asked me. "Oh, well I really don't know. The day I found out Lucy left we tried to look for her and then we went on a train but I wasn't feeling sick" I explained with a silly voice and then every thing was silent.

**Time skip: 8:03**

We got off at a train station near a forest and then we started walking in it. We kept on walking until we found a waterfall, "Welcome" A voice said then this man in dressed in grey cloths came out. "Who are?, why are you here?" Gray yelled.

"Voyager, your scaring them, leave them alone" A voice said. It was Loki's. "Yo! Loki nice to see yeah" I said with a cheerful voice.

"I'm good" He said "How ar-" he was cut off. "Yo! princess Loki how long is your tea party will last, Lucy is waiting for us" the other guy yelled as he jumped into a portal.

"Follow that kid and he will lead you to Lucy" Loki said as he pointed to the portal.

Erza walked in without thinking and was shortly follow by Gray along with Happy, Gajeel, Lily, Carla, Wendy, me and Loki.

We were walking through some sort of portal that was a rainbow of colors.

"Oi, Loki where are we going?" I said with a concern voice. "Don't worry about a thing, you'll see when we get there" Loki said with a small laugh and a smile. As we reached the end of the portal we all jumped out of the vortex like thing and then we found ourselves in thing voice filled with- with "Dragons" I yelled.

As we saw Loki and that other dude disapper, thing dragon with a teal body and silver wings walked up to us. "Welcome, Queen Lucy has been waiting for you all to get here" she said as she bent down. "Please get on my back and i'll be bringing you all to the palace. We all then got on her back and then she started to fly.

"Wow we're so high up" I heard Wendy cheer as we all looked to the lands, from left to right we can see different areas and different dragon, I sniffed the air and I could smell him, he was near.

_**Time skip: 8:45**_

_**Every on sitting down in the dining room of the palace, Erza's p.o.v:**_

"Eat up, the queen has all this personal made for all of you" A lady with long silver hair said. "And my name is Holiday, I am one work for Queen Lucy" she said again.

"Well, hello i'm Wendy" "Gajeel" "Happy" "Carla nice to meet you" "Lily here" "Yo! I'm Gray" " and i'm Natsu nice to meet you" they all said with a smile.

" And whats your name dear?" the lady then asked as she sat across from me. "Uhm - i'm Erza and thank you for inviting us her" I said with a worried voice. "Erza you feeling okay?" Gray then asked me, "Oh, yeah don't worry" I just said as I continue to eat me cake.

**30 minutes later**

"That was good" Natsu said while patting his full tummy. "Aye sir" Happy said.

"Looks like the food was good" A voice the said shotting from the door. As we all turned and looked at the door we saw a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes leaning on the door.

"Lucy" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison as they stood up and smile on the faces. "Bunny Girl" Gajeel said with his arm cross and a grin.

"Yo! Whats up you guys" Lucy cheered. As I got up from my sit I slowly walked over to her. " Yo! Erza" Lucy said with cheer.

Lucy was like my sister, I had her back she had my back. "Lu-Lucy" I screamed at I jumped into her arms. "Erza are you alright?" she asked me. "Yep" I replied, I could feel the tears of my one eye drip down my cheek and land on Lucy's shoulder.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I had a crying Erza on my shoulder I was shock, I couldn't even think clearing, what was happen. I then felt Erza hug on me get tighter and tighter, "Erza I can't breath" I said in a gasp.

As I felt Erza back off from the hugged and grabbed my shoulders. She looked at me and them I felt a hand come across my face. Erza, Erza just slapped me.

"Oi, Erza" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison as they shot up from they're chair and grabbed Erza. "Erza calm down" Gajeel yelled as he started walking up to the little thing that was going down. "Erza please calm down" little Wendy said, not knowing what to do. As she stood by the exceeds in shock.

I turned my head and looked at Erza, who was crying. " Why did you leave FairyTail" Erza yelled, "Leaving once just for train is okay but coming back then leaving because your afraid of what we will think of you, that's wrong. Thats isn't the FairyTail way, FairyTail will always love you no matter what to you... Even ... Even if you fall into the darkness we all will still love you, promise that you won't ever leave FairyTail, you won't ever leave us" she cried.

"FairyTail is your home and you know that, never be scared of being hated by us and leave, because if you do... I.. I... I will drag you back to FairyTail if I have to" Erza screamed as she pushed off Natsu and Gray who was holding her, and then she hugged me again.

"Erza, I'm sorry" I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry, I promise... I promise and I can't breath again" I said with tears after tears dripping down my face.

**10 minutes later, after all the sad crap is over**

As the maids started to clean up all of the food I feel Natsu staring at me. "Okay, so you guys ready for your gifts?" I asked with a little girl voice.

"Hell ya... Bring it on" Natsu and Gajeel said together as they made they're hands into fist. "Boy have no class" Carla said with a frown as she had her hands on her hips.

I pushed open the doors of the dining room that lead to the main hall way. As they all follow me Natsu was walking right next to me. It was so weird we didn't say anything to each other and I could feel everyone watching us. My face got red as I turned and looked at Natsu, I could see his face was red as well.

We finally got to the front doors of the palace. I pushed open the doors and it revealed a grassy plains that over looked the whole Dragon World.

***Snap***

As we all stood outside the palace I snapped my fingers and then, A ear torning roar filled the area. "W-What was that" Gray shuttered to say. "Don't worry it's a friend" I said in a laughing voice.

And then three Dragons appered, one was a light blue,the other was covered in metal plates, and the last one was a bright red on looked like he was on fire.

" I know how much you guys missed they so I asked if they would come to you guys" I said with a smile as I had Grandeeney, Metalicana, and Igneel land behind me.

**Gajeel p.o.v:**

"Metalicana" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you" I screamed with joy. "I'm sorry left" Metalicana said as he leaned in closure to me.

**Wendy p.o.v:**

"Wendy, hello again" Grandeeney said to me. "Gr-Grandeeney" I yelled as I ran with tears in my eyes. "I was so lonely, why did you leave" I cried but all she said was "I'm sorry Wendy, i'll tell you later on"

**Natsu p.o.v:**

"Igneel" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him. "Hi Natsu, I see you still have the muffler I gave you" Igneel said to me. "Yeah" I said with tears in my eyes, "Igneel I missed you so much" I cried.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

As the shedded tears start to dry, I turned and looked at the three dragons in a smile the three dragon slayers looked at me. "Thank you Lucy" Wendy yelled as she ran up to me and knocked me on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Your welcome Wendy" I said as I started patting her blue hair. As we stood up she was still hugging me with tears in her eyes. "Wendy, your going to get my shirt wet with all of you tears" I said in a joking tone of voice.

"So these are you kids that you guys cared for" A voice said with a smile, "Oh, hey Holiday" I said with a teary Wendy that had just let go on my shirt. Holiday was in her dragon form but as she go closer to us she started to change from a 100 foot dragon to a 5 foot women with long silver hair.

"What just happen?, How did you turn into a human?" Wendy asked in a shocked voice. "Every dragon has a human form even Igneel, Metalicana, and even Grandeeney" I said with a smile.

"What you can turn into a human?" I then heard Natsu yell. "Yeah would you like me to show you?" Igneel then asked "Yeah" Natsu said with cheer in his eyes.

Igneel then turned to me and looked at me. "My queen, may I?" He asked in a formly voice. "Of coruse you may, you two may turn into your human form as well if you like" I said as I gave a sweet smile.

"Thank you, my queen" the three of the said together. With a grey magic circle forming under Metalicana a pillar of grey light shot up into the sky and then as the light died down there was a man instead of a dragon.

Then a blue magic circle and a blue light shot up from Grandeeney and then the light died down. And a young lady was in the blue dragons place.

And then lastly and gaint red magic circle showed under Igneel, and with a pure red light shotting up into the air all you can hear is Natsu yelling "Cool" and then as the light died down a dude appered in the same spot as Igneel once was in.

"Wow, I never seen your guys human form so cool" I said with a thumbs up and a smile.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Metalicana: He had flat black hair, and metal armor around his chest area, also he had long dark grey pants on. He also had on black shoes with a metal like look to it._** (Think of Gajeel's shoes) **_He also has a good 6 pack

Grandeeney: She had short blue hair and had a medium size chest that was covered by a silky blue shirt that flowed, plus long blue pants with white details running up on it. She also had blue flat shoes, with a wing design on the collar of the shoe_** (Think of Wendy's shoes but with small little wings)**_

Igneel: He had fire red hair that pointed in different ways_** (Think of Natsu's hair but red) **_plus a red vest with black trimming. Also with white baggy pants and normal sandles. _**(Think of how Natsu dressed in the first season of FairyTail)**_ Also he has a good 6 pack .

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Every body was starting to say they're goodbyes, "Hey way have you two been so silent?" Igneel said in his dragon form. "Well we feel out of place her" Gray said with saddness.

"Omg, man up beside everywhere we may be we will always feel out of place in life. So just put a smile on you faces and fight through it because I felt out of place when I first came here" I said with a gaint smile as I grabbed they're hands and then just started partying around.

_**Time skip: **__7:45 o'clock pm_

"I guess it's time for us to leave" Erza said with a tired voice, "What, no I want to stay in the Dragon World" Nagged Natsu. "I think we have cause Lucy enough problems for one day" Erza then said with a smile.

"You guys don't have to leave" I said with a smile, "What really" Natsu said in a cheerful voice. "Yeah you guys can stay a night and then we all can return back to FairyTail together in the morning tomorrow" I said with a giggle. "Yeah that sounds nice"Erza said in a sweet little girl type of voice.

"Yeah, you guys can all go back together and I think two dragon slayers might be really happy to go back together" Holiday then said with a grin, "Don't you think so to,Igneel?" she continued to say, "Yep" Igneel said as he shot Natsu and I looks.

My face got red, redder then fire. "Igneel, Holiday shut up both of you" I order with a face red as fire. "Don't feel shame Lucy" Gray said with a smirk, "Yeah we all red the letter" Erza blankly said with a smirk and a light giggle. "Bunny Girl and Flame Brain many happy years together" Gajeel then said with a smile like smirk and crossed arms.

Natsu turned to me, I turned to Natsu. Both of our faces pure pink and red with blush. "Shut up all of you, remember this is my world and I can kick you out as fast as a fight between Natsu and Gray stops when Ezra walks in" I yelled as I turned away and started walking back to the palace.

"Holiday, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney show then back to the palace" I said as I summoned my dragon wings and started flying back to the palace.

**Hoilday's p.o.v:**

The queen have left and then we all started flying back to the palace with Erza and Gray on my back and the dragon slayers with they're dragons and the little kitty kats flying on they're own.

**Igneel p.o.v: **

I had Natsu flying on my back and then " Igneel why did you leave?" Natsu asked with a sad voice, "I'm sorry but that one you have to ask Holiday or Lucy, I can't tell you" I said back. "Oh okay, and also why do everyone keep on calling Lucy the queen?" he then said asking another question, "Well because she is the next queen to the Dragon World and she is our next ruler" I then told him.

"Really so Lucy is royality" Natsu said with shock voice, "Yup, oh and Natsu" I said. "Yeah, what is it Igneel?" He repiled. "Good job, make sure never to break her heart again" I said with a simi dark voice. "Okay and leave me alone about that" Natsu said, scolding me.

**They all got to the palace and with the three dragon slayers dragons gone they where givin a tour of the palace then Lucy showed up, showing them to they're rooms and they all went to bed.**

_**Next morning, Lucy's p.o.v:**_

It was 5:09, I got up and got dressed. I slowly left my room not making any noises and then left the palace. I was on the hill that over looked the Dragon World.

"Dragon wings assemble" I chanted, as a pair of black wings appered I started to flap them and I was headed for Acnologia lair.

**20 minutes later**

"Welcome my queen" a dark voice said, "Acnologia where is Roxanne?" I order.

"What are you saying?" he growl, " About 1 week aga I was attack by Roxanne, and she tried to kill me again" I said with a life less voice. " I truly don't know where my daughter is , my queen" He said.

"Did you love Roxanne?" I asked with a soft voice, " Love is a strong word, and no... I never loved me daughter, she took the most important thing from me. Maya _**( Roxanne mom and Acnologia mate... She wasn't an element Dragon she was a normal dragon. Normal Dragons are dragons that don't contral any elements, she can't do any roars or attacks, Maya was a normal dragon that just could talk and fly)**_

"I loved Maya and then one day I lost her to Roxanne" he growled again, "Roxanne power is fuel by hate and pure evil, the more hate she feels for a person the more power she will get... And my queen you may kill her if you would li-" I cut him off. "Shut up, I don't think Maya would want any of this to happen, so you better wise up" I yelled in a mighty growl.

I left Acnologia lair and started flying back to the palace, how can a father hate his daughter. I know my father wasn't the best but he loved me and I think thats all Roxanne neededs.

**At the palace, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I slowly poked my head throught the door making sure that the coast was clear, and the I started walking in. "Where are you coming from?" A voice said, I was Erza standing next to everyone else. "Oh, uhm no where" I said with a scared voice.

"So you guys ready to go back?" I asked with a soft voice, "Yeah" Erza said. As we all walked out of the palace there was Metalicana, Grandeeney, and Igneel waiting for us.

** They all then said they're goodbyes and then Lucy had summon Voyager and then he opened up a portal that leads to FairyTail.**

Every one started walking into the portal and then I had second thoughts. "Oi, Lucy hurry up" Natsu yelled, "I can't, I am afriad of what hey all will think.

I then took some steps from the portal and turned around to she Metalicana, Grandeeney, Holiday, and Igneel all in they're human forms blocking off my ecaspe path.

" I can't go back" I said with tear, "Yes you can Lucy" Natsu yelled to me as I was staring at him. With everyone in the portal starting at me, I just couldn't go back. "Lucy" Natsu then yelled.

As I turned away and faced the dragons who was still in they're human form. "I can't go ba-" I was cut off. Igneel had pushed me into the portal, and behind me waited a fire dragon that caught me.

The portal then closed and now we all where traveling between time and space. Natsu was still holding me._ (Natsu was holding Lucy by the waist and held her a foot off the gound in his arm)_

"Uhm, Natsu you can put me down now" I said with a deep blush, "Oh yeah, sorry Luce" Natsu said as her placed me on the ground and turned away. Everything was silent until "Akward" Gajeel yelled out and then my face was still bright pink with plush.

I am going back to the guild as the real me, not Tatsuki but as Lucy. We then got at the end of the portal and then we jumped out. I was now standing in front of FairyTail...

_Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel got to see they're dragons once more_

_Lucy confronts Roxanne's father, Acnologia_

_and Lucy is now standing infront of the FairyTail building once again but this time, she isn't Tatsuki... This time she is_

_Lucy_

_What will happen next?_

_Thx for reading_

_sorry of any miss spelled words_


	13. Chapter 13

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 13

The Game of Cat and Mouse

**Outside of FairyTail - time 10:39 am, Lucy's p.o.v:**

As I stared up at the FairyTail sign, I couldn't believe it. "I- I can't go in" I whispered. "What do you mean?" Happy then asked with a sad voice as he landed on my head. "I just can't" I said again.

"Yes ya can, Bunny Girl, don't ya be scared" Gajeel said trying to light up the sorrowful mood. "I just can't, Okay I am scared" I stated with a fearful voice, I could feel Natsu staring at me in worriedness.

"Find how about we play a little game, if you win you can come back on your own when you feel ready, but if one of us win you have to come back with us into guild today" Erza said with a grin. "What game?" I asked with a giggle in my voice.

"Cat and Mouse" Erza said with a smile and crossing her arms. "Cat and Mouse?" Natsu said scratching his head. "Is that where we find a cat and a mouse and make them chase each other" Natsu stated with a finger pointed in the air. As we all sweated bullets he was staring back at us.

"No you stupid flame brain" Gray yelled, "What you call me, ice stripper" Natsu yelled back. "You dumbasses, no this is what I mean" Erza yelled as she handed everyone but me hand cuffs. "Lucy is the mouse and we all are the cats, we let Lucy run around town and we have to try and catch her, then hand cuff her... Who every hand cuffes Lucy and drag her back to her apartment wins" She stated.

" Wins what?" Wendy asked with a sweet voice. "They will win 20,000 jewels" _**( 2,000 US dallors) **_"That I will personaly give them myself from my own wallet" Erza said. "Okay, sounds fun. Lets do this" I cheered.

"But her are the rules" she said as she stopped my cheers. "Rule one: You are only allowed to just magic to try and trap Lucy, not to attack her. Rule two: If you attack a towns person, there will be a punshiment waiting for you. Rule three: If someone else had caught Lucy, you are not allowed to go after her. And lastly rule four: The game ends at 1:00" Erza said with her fingers making the number one.

"Sure, that sounds fun" I said with a giggle, "So we all argee" Wendy asked. "Yep" Erza said. "Lucy you have 10 seconds to hide" Erza said in a ordering voice. "Okay" I said as Erza started counting.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

As we started the game I was watching as Lucy started running away. Locking on to her smell, I knew where see was hiding. I turned my head and saw that Wendy and Gajeel knows where she is as well.

" 3. .2. .1. .0 the game starts now, I wish you all luck" Erza siad with a smirk as she transformed into her Flight Armor and disappered. "Bye" I yelled as I started chasing after Lucy's secent.

I was jumping form roof top to roof top of houses, still following her smell.

**5 mintues later**

I was at the center of the town, standing next to sakura tree and the I looked up and jumped into the tree.

"Oi, Luce how is it going" I said with a smile as I turned and looked to my right. "Yo! Natsu" Lucy said with a smile. "Well I guess I win" I smirked, "No the rules was for you to handcuff me" she smirked "Well see you later Natsu" she said as she jumped out of the tree and started running away.

"Oi, Luce come back" I yelled, "Aye sir, you always make Lucy runaway" Happy then said with a sly voice. "Shut up Happy" I said with a blush.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

Almost 2 hours had past, it was 12:40. 20 more minutes left and I have encountered Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu and even Gray, but I still haven't faced Erza.

Dropping my guard I started walking along the river bank, It was so calm until. " Gotcha" a voice said. "Erza" I said in shock. "I win" she cheered with a smile as she put the hand cuff on my right hand and left hand, so that we where stuck by each other bacause of the handcuff.

As me and Erza walked back to my apartment I sniffed the air.

*Sniff sniff *

"Everybody is waiting for us at my apartment" I said with a cheer. "I see, what time is it" Erza asked as we where just 5 minutes away from my house.

"12:50" I said, "Oh Erza, I'm sorry" I coutiuned... "For what?" she asked, "Oh uhm well. At the cliffs that girl was me and I'm sorry for calling you an old lady" I whispered.

"W-what that was you?" she said in a angry voice, "Yeah sorry" I said while sweating bullets. "You are going to get it" she screamed and then I bit the iron handcuff chains in half and got lose and then started running for my house.

"Lucy come back here, your going to get it" Erza screamed. I then we reached my house, as I ran into my bed room I saw Everybody in my room. "Oi Luce why do you look so scared" Gray asked. "Erza" I yelled then they looked at me in fear, all the colored drain from they're faces.

"Lucy" Erza yelled as we ran all round the room, time was ticking by.

*Ding-Dong Dong-Ding*

It's 1:00, no one wins. "I guess I win" I said with a smirk. As I had Erza looking at me, "I guess you haven't come to your true self have you" Erza said with an upset voice... "I'm not mad about you calling me an old lady but I only hoped that you would change you mind and just come back to the guild" she said in an upset voice.

"Erza want are you talking about" yelled Gray, " The girl at the cliffs, Lucy was that girl she was the one that called me an old lady" Erza said. "Well Lucy I'm sick and tired of talking to you, if you don't every want to return to FairyTail because your scared, they made be you really are weak" Erza the screamed at me as she walked out of the house.

" Oi Erza what the hell was that" Gray said as her followed her out, trying to calm her down. As the left my room I fell to the floor. "Sorry but can all of you get out" I ordered "But Luce" Natsu said, "Just get out all of you" I then yelled. As I heard the three other dragon slayers leave my house with they're cats.

**10 minutes later**

I used Time Ark to clean up the room and I fell on my bed. "I really am weak" I said as I started to cry. After I was finsh crying I changed my clothes and took a seat at my desk.

I started to write a letter,

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_ I don't know what to do anymore, I am so lost in fear. The only thing I know is that you guys will tell me follow my heart, but my heart is dying in hate... Am I really weak?_

_ Right now my heart is lost but I know with the love and help from you two I beat the pain and I that I will choose the right choice... Mama, Papa I miss you both so much and I hope you miss me as well._

_Love your daguhter,_

_Lucy_

I folded the letter and placed it in the letter box and then I moved to the bed and laid down.

**At FairyTail, Natsu p.o.v:**

"Oi, Erza why did you just do that to Lucy" Gray said a took a sit across from Erza. "Shut up, I did it for her own good" Erza said as she slammed her head down on the table.

"I feel bad for Lucy" Happy said as her flew above our heads. I then turned my head looking at the doors of the guild, just praying that Lucy would walk through the door and then every thing will be alright.

**In a unknown forest far far away, Lisanna p.o.v:**

It has been a week since I have started to train with Roxanne, I don't know anything about her or where she came from but all I know is that we are linked together by magic and she is training my in dark and death magic. I wonder what Natsu is doing.

**Back at FairyTail, Natsu p.o.v:**

"So do you think Lucy will be coming back soon?" Wendy asked in a sadded voice, "We can only hope" I then said as my mind dirft into a blank, and as I sniffed the air I smelled vanilla and cherryblossoms.

I then turned to the door hoping to see someone walk in the guild, but as I was watching the guild doors for 5 minutes the vanilla and cherryblossom slowly disappered.

_A game of Cat and Mouse started and then ended,_

_and then when the game ended, Erza then called Lucy weak again. Plus Lisanne is learning some new magic. And lastly will Lucy ever return back to FairyTail as her true self?_

_Thx for reading_

_sorry for any miss spelled words_


	14. Chapter 14

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 14

More than Friends now

**In front of the guild, Lucy's p.o.v**_ (P.s This sory is still based on the same day as they're Cat and Mouse game)_

I was standing infront of the guild, thinking if I should go in or not... I can tell Natsu was staring at the door from inside of the guild.

I was taking steps back, and felt that I bumped in to someone behind me. I tured around to see two people that glowed with a golden light " I'm so-" I started to say then cut myself off. "Thats okay,but Lucy you have to suck it up and go inside" The female voice said, "Thats right you are a braver then this ... What ever choice you pick we will be behind you to back it up" The male voice then said.

"Ma-Mama, Pa-Papa" I said with a shuttering voice and with my eyes a little teary. "Why are you guys here?" I asked in complete shockment and awe. The was no one around it was like a ghost town.

" We are here because, you called us here. Your papa and I could hear you heart crying and so we choose to come down here to help you" Mama then said. "Why- why didn't you tell me about the dragon world and me being the next leader" I then yelled, and to my shock no in the guild heard me.

"We choose to keep it a secert from you and tell you after you got married, so that you and your husband will be able to ruler together" Papa then said. "I see well, Mama what about Roxanne?" I then said clutching my fist. "She is gone but will return in a year, thats all I know" Mama said with a sad look.

" Go inside now, dear" Mama the said making her hands into a broom and gave me a little push towards the doors. "You friends and love ones are waiting for you now, Lucy you must get going" Papa said with a sweet smile. "Mama, Papa" I said as I started walking to the doors, I turned around one more time and looked at them. "Thank you" I said with a sad smile. "Well will always be in you heart Lucy, never forget that" they said in unison as they disappered with a golden light.

I found my self in front of guild doors, I shook my head and then saw all of the towns people. It must have been a daydream magic_** ( This magic allows you to make someone else have a daydream about you, It is only see able to the person it being used on... One of Layla's magic powers... P.s. I made this all up)**_

I placed my hands on both of the guild door and took a deep breathe. I then pushed both of the guild doors open until It was fully opened and revealed me, the Lucy me.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was talking to Erza, Happy, Wendy, Gejeel, Carla, Lily, and Gray until I heard something or someone open the door.

I turned my head and saw "Lucy "I whispered, everybody on our table, and every body in the guild was facing the door. As the blonde girl walked in she had a soft smile.

"Everyone, I'm back" she said... As the guild went silent, we heard a cry. "Lu- chan your back" Yelled Levy as she ran up to Lucy and hugged her. "Welcome back Lucy" "Nice to have you home Lucy" Every one in the guild started to cheer as they gather around her.

"Every lets celebrate, the home coming of our Lucy" Master yelled from the second floor. As everyone started to drink and party a small group was form around Lucy. As Lucy said bye to the groups she started walking towards us.

"Erza, thank you" Lucy said as she doved right into Erza arms. "There there Lucy, I'm sorry for slapping you twice in one day._** (Chapters 12, 13, and 14 are all the same days)**_

"Thats okay Erza, I'm sorry for calling you an old lady" Lucy then said as she clinged to Erza... Erza started to rub Lucy back, like she was a mother.

"So did you guys have fun to day" Lucy then said as she let go of Erza. "Yup, seeing Grandeeney, Metalicana, and Igneel was fun and they're human forms are so amazing" Wendy said in a happy but soft voice.

As we kept on talking some more, I was having fun just to see Lucy as her self and not someone else. I was standing next to her and then, I tapped her shoulder.

"Oi, Lucy can we talk about something" I asked with a blush, "Uhm sure" Lucy replied as me and Lucy started walking out of the guild.

**Gray p.o.v:**

"Aw, look at the happy couple walking away" I said in a joking voice. "Lets follow them" Erza shot up from her seat and started sneaking away.

We followed they for awhile, until they stopped at the beach. "What do you think they're doing here?" Erza whispered to me. "Who knows" Wendy said in a soft voice._** (Erza, Gray, Happy, Lily, Carla, Wendy, and Gajeel had followed Natsu and Lucy)**_

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

We are at the shoreline, I turned to Lucy who was staring up at the full moon. "Uhm, Luce" I shyly said, "Yeah so why did you ask me to come out her?" Lucy said to me with her face covered with blush. "Well about that time at your apartment and bout the letter" I said covering my mouth as I talked.

"I didn't lie about what I said" I told her as I stared into her brown eyes. " Nither did I" Lucy said to me as she turned her head away from me. Our bodys was facing each other, as we looked at each other I finally had let myself go.

I grabbed Lucy by her shoulders and stared into her brown eyes, I could tell she is shocked. I pulled her in closer and as she was looking up to me, I was looking down on her.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Natsu pulled me in closer, "Lucy... i'm sorry that I have hurt you and made you leave... And Im sorry but I have to do this" Natsu whispered into my ear. It send chills down my spine.

I looked up at him, "Natsu Wh-" I was cut off. I soon felt a pair of lips on mines. His lips where warm, and his eyes where closed._**{In Lucy's mind, ' So this is what I mean to him}**_

**Gray p.o.v:**

We all were hiding behind a old beach building. "Yo shorty you shouldn't me watching this" Gajeel said as she covered Wendy's eyes with his hand.

"Lets go" Erza said with a sad voice. As we all got up and started walking away, they were still kissing.

**Erza p.o.v:**

Lucy you really where like a sister to me, but now I guess that you a someone to love.

_**{ In Erza mind, 'Natsu if you break Lucy's heart then I will break all of your bones}**_

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

Are kiss was atleast 45 seconds long, I pulled away and I was now facing a shock Lucy. I pulled her into my chest, she was still in shock. "Lucy, Im sorry" I said with a hushed voice.

"I-I love you Natsu" I then heard a voice whispered. I looked down and saw that Lucy face was buried into my chest,and I felt her arms wrap around my waist. "I love you to Lucy" I said.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Standing in the shore, with the moonlight lighing up the darkness. Ma and Natsu was hugging and just told each other that we love each other.

Also Natsu ki-ki-kissed me. I buried my face in his chest trying to hide the reddness that stained my face.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

As me and Lucy just stood still in each other arms, the moonlight was shining down on us. "Luce, you know now this means your my girl" I said with a smirk, as she looked up and me she smiled. "I know" she said as she looked up and me with a smile.

**5 minutes later**

We started walking back to the guild from the shore, "You know they were watching right" Lucy said as she turned to me. "I know, they're secent filled the air" I repiled with a smile.

We reached the guild, we where standing in front of the doors. Lucy placed her hand on the handle bars, I grabbed her hand and removed it from the doors of the guild.

"What?" Lucy snapped as she gave me a mad and confused looked. I grabbed her hand and lifted her up. I was holding her braidle style, "Natsu" Lucy said as she tried to get out of my hold.

I then kicked open the doors of the guild and everyone was staring, "Yo! guess what everybody... Lucy and me are now an item" I yelled, "Ehhhh" the guild all yelled back. "Me and Lucy are boyfriend and girlfriend" I cheered as I turned and looked at Lucy with her face all red.

"Finally" " Good for you guys" " Alright way to the go, Natsu, Lucy." Every one in the guild said with cheer. "Can you put me down now" Lucy said in a ordering tone of voice. As I placed her down on the floor, the guild started to party somemore, It's 9:40 at night wow.

Lucy and I walked over to everyone on the table and then they started to blush. "You know it's not nice to ease dropping on people" I said with a pout and smirk.

"Oh shut up flame brain" Gray said yelling. "What you wanna fight lets go ice princess" I yelled back as we started to have our normal day/night fight.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Natsu and Gray started to fight and Erza was just letting them, "You okay?" I asked with a worried some voice. "Yeah" Erza said back.

"I sorry, Erza" I said "No matter what or who i'm with, you will always be someone I will turn to for help" I said as I got up from my spot and got next to Erza and then I hugged her. "You are like, No you are my sister Erza and never forget that"I said with a stong voice as I stopped our hug and sat next to her.

_**Lucy's see her mama and papa,**_

_**She gets over her fears and then **_

_**Lucy and Natsu be come an Item.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_

_**P.s: I have started school again so my writing updatas might start to slow down.**_


	15. Chapter 15

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 15

Dying for the living

**In the guild, Lucy's p.o.v:**

It has been a week since I have returned, also it been a week of me and Natsu being boyfriend and girlfriend.

I was sitting at the bar at my normal seat, drinking my water and talking with Mira.

"Hey hey, Lucy so how are you and Natsu doing" Mira asked with her hands cupping her face with cheer. "Oh, well we're doing fine... Yeastday we went on a date to the 8-Island Restaurant and I had fun" I said with a smile.

"Awww" Cried Mira, "Thats so sweet" she said with a cheerful voice that was full of blush. "Yeah I guess, so where is Lisanna?" I then asked looking around the guild.

"Oh, Lisanna is still on her camping trip with her friends, and I think she'll be gone for a while but she still sends letters" Mira said as she was grabbing a glass for the sink and placing it into the cabinet.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"I walked into the guild and saw Lucy sitting at the bar. "Oi, Happy lets scared Lucy" I whispered to the cat. "Aye sir, lets" Happy replied.

As lucy was talking with Mira, I slowly started to tip-toe behind her. I was standing right behind Lucy and then. "Booo" I yelled, as I was staring at the bar, the seat Lucy was in was empty.

"What where is Lucy?" I then said scracthing the back of my head. "Booo" a girl behind me yelled as I jumped with scaredness in my eyes.

"Hahahahahah" she Laughed, "Oh my god Natsu you should of seen your face" she said as she laughed some more. "Meanie" I said pouting my lips and crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry Natsu" she said as she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "I forgive you Luce" I said. "Hehe" Lucy giggled.

"Oi, Lucy so your coming with everyone tomorrow right?" I asked as Lucy as she sat back down and I hugged her from behind**( Around the neck area)**. "Yeah" Lucy said as I turned to look at me.

"Aw where are you guys going?" Mira asked as she gave puppy dog eyes. "Oh well me, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Lily, and Gajeel well be going to the casion in Akane Resort" Lucy said with a smile. "And also the Amusement Park" I cheered.

"Wow, that sounds like fun" Mira cheered as she started day dreaming. "Oh Natsu I been meaning to ask you something" Lucy said as was staring at me. "Fire away" I giggled.

"Why don't you get motion sickness anymore?" she said in a wondering voice. "Oh I don't really know" I replied, "Oh" Lucy said.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

As me and Natsu was still at the bar, I heared Gray coming. "Oi Flame Brain if you keep on cling to Luce she'll catch your dumbness" Gray said as he walked up to the bar without his shirt on.

"Shut up, Ice Princess... Don't hate me because I have a babe" Natsu yelled as he held me close. "Wanna fight boy" gray yelled, "Gray, your clothes" I then said in a scolding voice. "Wahh" He yelled as he tired to find his clothes.

As Gray found his clothes and started fight with Natsu, Erza came up behind me. "Oh hey Lucy" Erza said with a smile as she sat next to me. "Mira can I have a piece of strawberry shortcake" Erza then order. "Coming right up" Mira said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Erza" I said, "We're meeting at the train station at 8:00 in the morning right" Erza then asked as she got her cake. "Yeah, oh and I still have to buy you your cakes" I said with a silly smile. "Its okay just forget about it, having you back herejust as the normal Lucy is enought of a payback" Erza said with a smile as she took a bite of her cake.

As we talked the Natsu and Gray started fighting and pulled the guild into it.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

I was sitting next to Lucy as I was eating my cake. Natsu and Gray was fighting and stirred the guild into a fight.

"Well, I have to go" Lucy said as she stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked with a mouth full of cake. "I have you go to the Dragon World, and take care of some things then I'm heading home" Lucy said.

"Well I wonder how yor going to get through the doors without getting hurt" I then asked sallowing my cake that was in my mouth.

"Just watch oh and do you wanna come?" Lucy then asked, "Yeah,sure that will be nice but can I" I asked with fear.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Yeah, of course you can" I said, "Besides Im the queen so what ever I says goes" I them gave a silly childish smile.

"Okay" Erza said standing up finshing the last bite of her cake. "Okay just wait here" I said as I started walking to Wendy. "Yo Wendy" I cheered, "Oh hi Lucy" Wendy said with a soft smile. "I'll be going to the Dragon World, you wanna come?" I asked.

"What really, can I?" She said in joy. "Yeah lets go" I said as I started walking back to the bar with Wendy and met up with Erza. "Uhm so how are we going to get out?" Wendy asked. THere was a gaint fight infront of the guild that was all started by Natsu and Gray.

"Ice Maker: Lance" "Beast Arm: Iron Bull" "Roar of the Iron Dragon" "Roar of the Fire Dragon"... As the cries of the other guild members attacks went on. I was getting tiresome.

"Time Ark" I Chanted as everyone that was fighting lowas frozen in place... As a path was clear I had unfreezed them, Elfman went to Mira, others just went back to drinking and then Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray came up to us.

"We're going to the Dragon World... Do you guys wanna come?" I asked. "What... Why are you going there?" Gray asked in a concern voice. "I have to check on something" I said. "Well hell yeah, I wanna go" Natsu cheered, "Yeah me two" Gray said. "I guess i'll come to" Gajeel the said.

As we left the guild I was just think of what will happen when we all meet wp with Roxanne again.

**30 minutes Later, at Lucy's appartment: Lucy's p.o.v**

"Yo Voyager, can you take us to the Dragon World" I asked with a smile. "Sure hold on" Voyager said as he opened up a portal and what trying to find the right time/space world.

"Found it" Voyager said as he jumped through the portal and I followed. I was walking in the rainbow colored vortex, shortly followed by Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy,Lily and Carla.

The vortex ended and then I jumped out. "Thanks Voyager" I said as we all landed in the Dragon World. "No problem princess, well see you later and just call me when ever you need me" he said with a wink and then disappered.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"What the hell was that" I yelled as I marched up to Lucy. "What are you talking about?" Lucy asked with her hands on her hips. " That dude, what the hell was with that wink and call me when ever you need me, shit that he said" I said in a scolding voice.

"Damn Natsu, he's a celestial spirit it's they're jobs to come to me when I call them and really your getting jealous over nothing" she said. As she walked up to me nd hugged me, I then felt a warm pair of lips on cheek. "Your the one I love, got that" looking at me she said scolded me. "Okay, I get it sorry for over reacting" I cried, in a baby vocie.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

"You shouldn't watch this shorty"_**(Wendy)**_ Gajeel said as he covered Wendy's eyes with his hand. " You guys there's a little girl here, don't make all lovey dovey" Erza scolded, making they stop they hug.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

As we stopped our hugged I signed, well I have to go to the palace. Natsu, Gejeel, Wendy you guys know where Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana is right?" I asked as I turned facing in the palace way.

"Yeah, we know where they are" Wendy said in a sweet voice, "Okay well see you guys later" I said as I started running towards the palace way.

I got 20 feet away I chanted " Dragon Wings Assemble" and then a pair of black dragon wing appered. I started flapping my wings as I ran and then I took lift off.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

Lucy was gone and then it was me, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Ezra, Gray, Gajeel, and Lily. "See ya all later" Gejeel said as he walked away with Lily, "Erza wanna come with me?" Wendy said to Erza. Erza nodded. As they walked away It was just me, Happy and Gray.

"Well I guess I'm coming with you to see Igneel" Gray said, as we started walking. "So Gray how is it with you and Juvia?" I asked breaking the ice. "Good I guess" Gray replied. "How is it with you and Luce?" he asked. "Fine" I said with a blush.

As we kept on walking, we didn't do much talking. We reached the fire caves and saw Igneel. "Igneel" I yelled then a 220 foot dragon appered. "Welcome Natsu, Gray" he said.

**Igneel p.o.v:**

I met Natsu and Gray by my lair, "So do you know why Lucy came here?" Natsu asked, "No, but even if I did I couldn't tell you" I said with a happy but yet sad voice.

"Oh" Natsu frowned, "So how is it with you guys and your ladies" I asked with a grin. "W-what how did you know" Gray and Natsu yelled with blush.

"I just know" I smirked, as we all just started talking again we all heard a soft voice. "Uhm, Igneel" a voice said, "Who was that?" Gray asked. Then a puff of golden light appered. "Igneel the Master has a message for you" the little puff of light said. "Oh thank you, Aerabella" I said.

"Oh, hey Aerabella" Natsu said as the light turned into a little fairy. "Yo, whats up Aerabella" Gray then said. "Hi guys" her soft voice said. "What did the queen say?" I asked, "she said you can turn into you human form if you like"Aerabella said, "Thank you Aerabella" I said as she then disappered.

Once she disappered, I started to tranform. With a flash of red light, I soon found myself in my human form. I was wearing a red and black vest with white baggy pants.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Woah, so cool" I cheered, As I was now eyelevel with Igneel I felt like everything is so different.

"Cool" I heard Gray comment, "Uhm Igneel can you tell us about the Dragons" I asked, "Sure no problem" he said...

"Dragons are creatures that can live for almost 100,000 years old. We can grow up to 220 feet tall, and also we have human forms." Igneel said "There are two types of Dragons, the Element Dragons and the Normal Dragons with can do any attacks or roars and stuff like that" he lastly said.

"Cool" Gray said with amazment. "You guys wanna go and see Lucy" Igneel said as he started walking. "Yeah that sounds fun" I then said as I started walking, and was soon followed by Gray.

**Meanwhile, with Metalicana and Grandeeney- Erza p.o.v:**

I was with Wendy and Carla trying to find Grandeeney but we ended up metting up with Gajeel and Lily. **(Grandeeney and Metalicana were talking to each other and when Wendy and Gajeel went to look for them they meet up again and meet with the dragons)**

I was standing next the Wendy and Gajeel until a flash of light blue and grey light started to glow from the dragons. With the flash getting brighter it blinded all of us and then it died down.

In place of the dragons there was a man and a lady. It was they're human forms. "Lets go and see Lucy" Grandeeney the cheered as she was wearing a formal short knee high blue and white dress that flowed in the wind. And Metalicana was wearing a black shirt and long black baggy pants.

As we all started walking to the palace we saw Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Igneel. "Oi, whats up yo guys" Natsu yelled. As Wendy slowly ran up to him in cheer, "Are you guys going to see Lucy as well" Wendy said in a cheerful voice. "Yep" Gray said with a smile.

"Wonderful lets all go together then" I said as we started walking again.

**Meanwhile-in the palace, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was in one of the meeting rooms in the palace, the dragons where in they're human form. "Ancologia, do you know anything about Roxanne?" I asked with a ordering voice, "No my queen I'm sorry but I don't" Ancologia said.

"I want you to find her and make up with her" I said. "But why, she took everything from me... My wife... My own wife, my mate" He yelled as she stepped closure to me... Holiday then step in front of me... "Holiday it's okay" I said and then she backed off

"I can tell that you hate your daughter alot but do you think that she doesn't know that" I said... "Even I know that, the feeling of having a father shun you and to think of you as useless... but I knew that no matter what I was still loved and thats all that Roxanne wants" I said with a blank look.

"Love is a strong word" he said, "but I really do h-" I begain to say but I cut him off. "Yes, but Hate is an even Stronger word" I yelled... "Do you really think that Maya** (Roxanne mother and Ancologia mate that died giving birth to Roxanne)** will want you to treat you daughter this way... Your heir to the Dark Dragon Clan" I yelled with pure angriness.

"My queen Im sorry" he whispered "But you have no right to talk to about Maya... Maya loved life and I don't think that she would have givin life to a weak daughter like Roxanne" he growled... "Maya death isn't Roxanne's falute, haven't you ever think to your self... Oh what if Maya's death was my falute" I said in a angry smirk.

"My queen, how dare you say that" he yelled as an dark arua started to form from him. He changed, Holiday tried to protect me but in the end was knocked down my Ancologia.

"Lucy" I heard so one yell... As I turned my head to look it was natsu them, but as I looked back at Ancologia he was in my face.

***Swing***

He throw a punched, that I dodged. "Don't you ever talk about Maya or me in that way" he growled as he changed towards me once again.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

As I saw Lucy get attack, I was about to step in but I was stopped. As I watched Grandeeney, Metalicana, and Igneel charge into the fight to protect Lucy they where stopped by Holiday.

"Holiday what the hell, we must protect the queen" Grandeeney then yelled. "I wish to see what will happened" she said and then they four dragons all calmed down.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

He throw one last punch right at me, but then I caught it with only my hand. "Pityful, the dragon of darkness. Rejects his own daughter" I smirked. As I twisted his hand around in a 360 circlr you can hear cracking sounds, but with the force I use it wasn't strong enough to break his arm.

I released his arm and he backed away. "Demon child" he yelled as he was headed for the door. "You know, I was wrong about you... I thought I saw your mother in you but I was wrong, your arn't worthy enought to be my queen.. you arn't worthy enough to be the Dragon Queen" Acnologia said then he walked out of the door.

I fell on my knees, with my hands over my eyes and tears coming down. Every body ran up to me, "Lucy you okay?" Natsu then asked as he got on his knee's in front of me.

"I'm still weak" I cried as I jumped into Natsu's arm... "Shut up Luce don't ever say that" Natsu said scolding me.

As things calmed down, we said our goodbyes and left. Voyager took us to Magnoila train station and from there we all went our different ways home and getting ready for your trip to Akane Resort tomorrow.

I was walking along the river bank, Natsu offered to tke me home but I sent him on his way... I got home and walked into my room just to see Natsu.

"What the hell you doing here?" I asked in a yelling voice. "You babe" Natsu said with a smile and a peace sign. I didn't have the energy to deal with him so I justed walked over to my dresser grabbed my pj's and headed for the bathroom.

**10 minutes later**

I got out of the bathroom, in my pj's with my teeth brushed and hair combed. I walked to my bed and then hid under the sheets.

"Oi Lucy, why are you going to sleep so early?" Natsu said as he moved close to me. "I'm tired" I wined.

"Move over" Natsu said as he gave me a little push and then I moved aside. Natsu climbed in the bed and under the sheets with me. " Good night Babe" Natsu said with a smile as he kissed me on the forehead. "Yeah good night, Natsu" I said as I moved a little closure to him.

Feeling the warmth that came from his body was so amazing, he was like a mini heater... he was my mini heater. I then felt a pair of warm arms come around me and then something pulling me closure to the warmth.

"Natsu" I whispered... "Good night Lucy, and just remember your not weak and your mines" he whispered into my ear. He warmth was so heart warming I feel asleep alot faster then I normal did.

_**(Nothing will happen... I might make something happen in a different chapter or story)**_

_**The love birds are truely amazing together,**_

_**They all vist the Dragon world again, and lastly Roxanne's father tried to attack the queen.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**sorry for any missed speeled words**_


	16. Chapter 16

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 16

High Rollers, Thunder God Tribe, and Laxus

**At Lucy's house, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I felt to warm, it was like I was being hugged by fire. I slowly opened my eyes to fins Natsu right in front of my face.

I sat up and looked at the clock,_ (time: 7:45)_. It took me some time to clearly see the time. "Crap, Natsu get up" I yelled as I tried to shake him awake. Natsu then shot up and rolled off the bed.

"Lucy what happen why did you yell? Are you hurt?" Natsu asked in a paciced voice. "No, i'm fine but we have to be at the train station at 8:00, and it's 7:45 already" I said as I jumped out of the bed.

"Aww, shit... Well I have to go see you at the train station" Natsu said as he gave me a peck on the cheek. "Okay, dont be late" I scolded as he jumped out of the window.

I quickly got dressed, I was wearing a pink tank top cover my a black vest. I was also wearing a pink shorts and my black bombat boots. I grabbed my purse and then headed out to the roof. "Dragon Wings Assemble" I chanted and then took off towards the train station.

**At Natsu's house, Natsu's p.o.v:**

" Oi Happy lets go" I yelled as I ran out of the door. "Aye,Sir" a blue cat said as he was following me.

I was running to the train station as fast as I can, because if I was late Erza would kill me.

**At the train station, Erza's p.o.v:**

** "**It's 7:59, where the hell are they?" I said with a upset voice. "Sorry we're later" A voice said, it was Lucy and Natsu. "About time you two got here, it's time to board the train" Gray said in a scolding voice.

As we all boarded the train, we sat at the back. The train started to move and we all were staring at Natsu. "Oi what the hell are ya staring at?" Natsu said in a yelling voice. "Nothing, Flame Brain... We're just surpised that you don't get motion sickness anymore" Gray said with a smirk, "Oi what you say? Ice Princess" Natsu then yelled.

"Shut up you too, youre bothering everyone on the damn train... So just sit quietly and shut up" I yelled, "Aye Ma'am" they said in unison.

_**(Time skip, Erza's p.o.v - We got to Akane resort and then went to our hotel rooms. Me, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla shared one room and the boys shared the other room. { They are in two different rooms}. We all changed into our fancy clothes and went to the casion)**_

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

We got dressed. Me, Iron Hean (Gajeel), and Ice Princess(Gray) were all wearing black and white suits. Erza was wearing a long purple dress with a red rose that matched her hair along with purple high heels, while Wendy was sporting a short sky blue dress with a wind pattern and wearing her a small inch high heel that had ribbons with a pair of wings going up her legs and stopped at her knee.

And lastly Lucy... Lucy was wearing a long pink dress with sparkles on the top chest area and in the middle of her chest, on her dress was a heart shaped pentant with red fire surranding it. As the sparkles was in one area the slowly made trails on her dress that just looked so amazing, and with black and pink arm warmmers', also she had a pure black high heels that just matched with her arm warmmers'.

"You guys ready?" Wendy asked, "Gihi" Gajeel said as he started walking to the elevator. We all followed. I started to move closure to Lucy.

"You look great" I said with blush, "Thx look great to" Lucy then said.

**(In the elevator got to the casion on the first floor) Lucy's p.o.v:**

As we got too the casion Gajeel, Erza, and Gray went they're own ways and started gambling.

"Peace then, Caught up with you later Lucy. Okay?" Natsu said as he and Happy walked away. "Okay bye" I said as I turned to Wendy.

"Looks like your coming with me" I said with a smile as I started walking, being followed by Wendy and Carla.** ( Children are only allowed in the casino when they have a adult that is 18 years or older and Lucy is 23 years old, Natsu is 24,Gray is 24, Gajeel is 26, Erza is 26, Wendy is 16 - With a flat chest still, and all of the exceeds are 8 years old)**

**Time skip, 6 hours later. Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Damn it all these games musted be fixed or some thing" I yelled as I walked away with upsetness in my voice. "How much did you lose" someone asked, "Oh, Erza Gray whats up" I said and then lowered my head in shame. "I lost 5,000 jewels"** ( 1,000 jewels = to 10 dallors in US money)**

"Wow, I lost 1,000 jewels then I got in tripled" Gray smirked, "I got 200,000 jewels" a dark voice said, It was Gajeel. "What how did you get that much?" Happy asked in awe.

"Because I was playing poker and i'm an awesom player" he said. "Oh, so Erza how much did you win" I asked "I won 1,000 jewels and lost 600,000 jewel" she said with shame. "Wow that sucks" Gajeel the laughed.

"Shut these games are fixed, I bet" Erza then yelled. "See I told you soo Happy" I then smirked and crossed my arms.

"Wow" we all heard people yelling as we turned our heads to the BlackJack Tables. "I wonder wasn't going on over there" I said with confuseness. "Lets go check ya out" Gajeel said, and then we all started walking towards the table.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"You have 18, miss. Hit or Stand" the worker said. "Hit" I cockly said with a smirk. "Okay" the worker said as he gave me one more card and flipped it over. "21, you got BlackJack" the worker said with awe.

"Wow, 73 times in a roll that girls on fire" someone said . "Here's you money ma'am" the vested worker said as he handed me the money. "Wow, Lucy you won 99,999,900jewels_** (9,999,990 U.S dallors)**_ in just 6 hours, you amazing" Wendy then told me. "Thanks Wendy" I smiled.

"Damn, Lucy the highroller" someone said as I turned my head. "Oh, hiya guys" I giggled, "Bunny Girl did you really win all this" Gajeel asked. "Yup" I said.

"Okay we Lucy were going back to the hotal you coming?" Erza asked, "Yeah, i'm a little tired" I said with a yawn as I placed my money in my wallet and started walking away.

As we go to the lobby, we all was waiting for the elevator. No one was around and all the front desk workers arn't here. "So how did you win all of that money?" A girly voice asked, as we all turned around we saw. "The Thunder God Tribe, and Laxsu" I heard Natsu gasp. "Yo!" Laxsu said, "What are you guys doing her?" Wendy asked in a soft voice.

"Havin fun" Evergreen said, "What room are you guys staying in?" Erza asked, "15C" the boys said, "15D" Evergreen then said.

"Oh, really cool because where 15A and the boys are 15B" I said, as the elevator opened up be all stepped in. It was so big it was the size of a small coffee shop.

As we all stood in the eleavater going up, I heard wings flapping. Then a golden light was inside the elevator. "Hello there Master" a small voice said, "What the hell is that?" Laxsu said. And the the golden light turned into a fairy.

**Aerabella's p.o.v:**

"Hello there, my name is Aerabella. The fairy of the messages" I said as I did a small bow and flew towards master** (Lucy)**.

"What no way your a Fairy" a lady dressed in green the said with such cheer and sparkle in her eyes. "Well, i'm a fairy too" she then said with a smirk.

"Really" I asked, "What direction are you from? Whats your magical power? ad Whats you name?" I asked. "I don't know what you talking about for the way stuff but, my name is Evergreen also I have fairy magic and stone eyes" she then said.

"Oh so you arn't a fairy, that to bad?" I smirked and then handed a letter to Lucy. "What the hell do you mean i'm not a fairy" Evergreen then yelled.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Shouldn't we stop them" I whispered to Lucy. "I don't know" she said back.

"You heard me people who just use fairy magic is wanna be fairies" I then heard Aerabella yell. "Why you little" Evergreen then yelled as the elevator door opened up.

We were on the 6 floor, and when the door open had people watching Evergreen yell. "Uhm, we'll wait for the next one" the people said as they ranaway and the door closed.

As we where going up Aerabella and Evergreen kept yelling at each other.

"We just passed the 11 floor" I said, but no one was listing to me.

"Stupid old lady if I ever insalute a real fairy, I will bring hell down on you" Aerabella yelled. "I'm more of a real fairy then you'll ever be, you lit-" Evergreen was cut off. "Shut the fuck up Evergreen" I heard Lucy then yelled as she shot a death glare at the Thunder God Tribe.

As a dark magic arua started to form from the little fairy the elevator stopped. "What happening" Freed said with fear. "How dare you said that about me, you tramp" Aerabella screamed as her dark arua started to grow.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

_**(In Lucy's mind,' shit if Aerabella releases her power we all would be killed... I have you do something')**_

Aerabella got angrier by the second... "What should we do?" Freed said again as he tried to not look scared.

"Aerabella" I roared, I could tell my roar send chills down everybody back, even Erza and Laxsu got scared.

"Master, i'm s-so sorry" Aerabella said a soft and sad voice. As the dark aura completely disappered, we we're all silent the only thing making noise was the cries of the sad little fairy. "Master, i'm sorry" she cried again.

I put my hand out with my palm facing up. The little fairy then jumped onto my palm and then got on her hands and knees, then started bowing.

_**Cool Lucy Time**_

"Master, please forgive me" she cried again as her small tears soaked my palm. "Stop it" I yelled, with an annoyed "tsk"_** (Think of Aquarius in episode 2 of FairyTail, how mad she was that Lucy dropped her keys)**_

"But, Master?" she said, "Wasting tears for something small is useless, shedding tears" I said with a soft voice. "Nothing but a waste of life" I said again then paused, "I had to learn the hard way" I then growled.

"Master... Thank you" she said in a teary voice. She nodded, and thens when I knew.

As she stayed kneeing in my palm I can clearly see, that every one was scared.

I then slowly closed my hands and once my hand made a small little shield for Aerabella, which such speed my clasped my hand into a fist crushing the little fairy.

"What did you just do Lucy?" Erza yelled as I crushed the little fairy in my hand. With my eyes no longer a pure sweet brown, it was now a cold and dark ash colored grey. "What happen you Aerabella? and what happen to your eyes?" Natsu said in a worried voice.

I turned my head and looked at every one, I slowly opened my hand. "I just sent her back to the spirit world" I said as a platinum key was lying in my had. And then with a silver light the key disappered back into the requipping wheell.

"Okay, thats over" I said as I crossed my arms and leaned back on the elevator wall. I can sense that my eyes are still dark and cold ash colored grey. As the elevator started to move again, there was an akward silence.

"Yo, Lucy why are your eyes a different color now?" Laxus asked with a little bit of fear. "Dragon Eyes, I can active it on my own free will and it's the signture mark of the Royal Dragon Blood" I smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about? Dragon Eyes? Royal Dragon Blood?" asked Bickslow. "Come on don't tell me that ya guys didn't know" Gajeel then said as he crossed his arms.

"Know what?" Laxus asked. As the elevator doors opened on the 15 floor and we all started walking out. "What don't we know?" Laxus asked again as we all walked out and the elevator door closed.

As we all started walking to our rooms. I then paused in the middle of all of are rooms. "I'm the Dragon Slayer Queen" I then said as I had a smirk. My eyes started turning back into my normal colors and the I walked into our room.

I was then followed by Erza, Carla, and Wendy. I was sharing beds with Erza while Carla and Wendy shared the other bed.

**10 mintues later, Lying in bed still awake. Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was lying in bed, next to Erza. I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Hey Lucy you awake?" Erza then whispered in a soft and gental voice. "Yeah" I whispered back as I turned to look at her.

"What's up?" I asked with a whispered voice. "I don't know, it's just so hard to image you back her... After you left every thing was different and I felt like I lost my own sister" Erza softly whispered. "I'm sorry, but I promise next time I leave i'll tell you where i'm going" I then softly said with a smile.

"Okay" Erza said as she tucked her arms under her head. I did the same. And then I feel asleep.

**The boy's room, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"So what the hell is up with Lucy and her bring a Dragon Slayer?" Laxus said,** (Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow are in Natsu's them room, asking about Lucy)**

"Well Bunny Girl got kicked off of Team Natsu, and then left for about 6 years and then came back, Not as her self but as a girl name Tatsuki Eclipse and then on one mission we found out that she was really Lucy" Gajeel said,

"Also, she is the daughter of Layla Heartphilia was actally the Dragon when Lucy left she was being trained by tha Dragons. " Gray said finshing the sentence.

"Wow, she is just full of surprise" Freed said with surprise. "Just totally true" Gray said.

"Well I think Lucy has changed, and I like it... Maybe i'll ask her out" Laxus said as he was rubbing his chin. "I don't think you should say that, Laxus" Gajeel then said staring at Natsu.

"Why?" Laxus then asked staring at the Natsu. Ask her out, those words ringed in my head. "Laxus... If you say anything like that about Lucy again... i'll kill you" I yelled with an angry voice.

"What?, why? and you cant kill me" Laxus then smirked. "Lucy is mines and mines alone" I yelled again, "Is she really yours, because I don't see you mark on her" Laxus said as he placed in hands in his pockets and walked out of the room, only to be followed my BickSlow and Freed.

**10 minutes after the three boys left, Natsu's room. Gray's p.o.v:**

"Oi, Natsu what does Laxus means by mking a mark on Lucy" I said. "Well when a dragon finds the person they love. The place a Mark them to tell others that the person is taking but someone else" Gajeel said as he laid in the bed.

"Okay, if Lucy is yours why didn't you give her a mark" I then asked turning to Natsu... "I bet that she doesn't know and if I mark her with out her permission the it might mess up our love life and what not" I said with a heavy blush... "And she is the queen" Happy then added.

"Well, all I know is that I love Lucy and when the time is right I will ask her and then give her a mark" Natsu said with a really deep blush. I laid on the bed and started dreaming about FairyTail, The Dragon World and most of all Lucy.

_**They all take a trip to Akane Resort,**_

_**Met up with some old friends and Lastly**_

_**What it the true meaning of the Dragon Mark?**_

_Thx for reading_

_Sorry for any missed spell words_


	17. Chapter 17

_True meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 17_

_I wanna fight! _

_and the elevator?_

**In the casino at Akane Resort, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_**Time skip: 2 days**_

Today is our last day here and we all went to the casino. It was Happy, Carla, Gajeel,Wendy, Lily, Freed, Bickslow, Erza, Laxus, Evergreen, Natsu, Gray, and me.

We had a really large group and it was really fun. I was at he BlackJack table again and I was cleaning out all the cash. I also had Wendy and Carla with me.

"Miss you have 20, would you like to hit or stand" the BlackJack table worker asked me as he was holding a stack of cards in his hand.

"Lucy, I think you should stand" Wendy said in a soft voice, "Just trust me, okay Wendy" I said as I smiled.

"Hit" I ordered the worker. "Okay" the worker said as he through down a card... The card was an ace. "Wah... 21" the worker said "You got BlackJack again Miss" he lastly said.

"Here is you **900,000,000 Jewels **miss" the worker said as he handed me the money. "Thank you" I said as I took the money and jumped out of my seat and started walking away.

"Yo, Wendy lets go find Natsu and the others" I said. "Yeah" Wendy then said.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was playing the magical slots and was being watched by every in our group.

I pulled the slot handle and then I saw a 7, and then around 7 and last I saw a heart.

"Damn it" I yelled, "Flame Brain you got bad luck, you know that" Gray said. "Shut Ice Princess" I then yelled at Gray.

"Damn Natsu, how much did you lose" A voice then asked, I turned and saw Lucy with Carla and Wendy.

"Wow the whole gang is here" Lucy then said. "Yeah so how much did you win this time" Evergreen the asked.

"100,000,000,000" Lucy then said... "What how the hell can you win that much" Ask Freed in a shock voice. "I don't know... Just Luck I guess" Lucy said with a sly smile.

"Well I think it's about time we go back to the guild" Freed said. "Yeah, your right" Laxus said as he started walking away. And followed by Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed. Its 9:00 o'clock in the morning

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Let me try play" I said as I kicked Natsu out of his seat. I placed a coin inside the slot game and pulled the handle down, A 7 came up, and the another 7 and lastly and third 7.

"Woah, triple 7" Erza grasped. "I won, yeah" I yelled in joy... "Awesome Luce" Natsu said with a smile.

**5 hours later at the guild, Evergreen p.o.v:**

We got back to the guild and was greeted by everyone. The three boys and me then sat at a table. Then I saw a bright glowing golden light.

"I wanna fight you, Evergreen" a soft but tough voice said as the golden light turn in to a fairy.

"Yo! Aerabella" yelled the guild... "What are you talking about" Master said as he walked up to us along with MiraJane at his side.

"Master Makarov I wish to have a duel with Evergreen" the fairy then said. "Does your Master know your here" Master Makarov then said

"Yes" The fairy said, "I allow you to have a battel then... Evergreen do you argee" Master then asked me, "Sure are at 4:00 o'clock" I then said as I placed my hand under my chin.

"Fine" the fairy said as she disappered and Master and MireJane walked away.

"Evergreen you sure you wanna do this?" Freed then asked me. "Of course, i'm going to prove that fairy magic is better then real fairies" I then said with a smirk.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was finshing up my last game of BlackJack, as I was being watched by Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy.

**20 minutes later**

I had fished my game of BlackJack, and then we all went to the elevator.

we all were standing in the elevator as it was going up. "Oi Lucy how are were you getting such good luck" Gray then asked. "Well I just have luck and with the help of my celestial spirit" I then said with a smile as I pointed to the heart shaped fire pentant on my chest.

"I don't get it, what do you mean?" Gray then said. I then giggled as I torn the pentant of my chest.

"Luke" I said as I tossed the pentant on the floor and with a green glowing light it turned into a person, who was bowing down on his knees.

"Hello, Princess" He said. "Who the hell are you?" Natsu said in an upset voice. "I'm Luke, the celestial spirit of luck" Luke then said.

"So that how ya won so must games and have a lucky street" Gajeel said. "Yup, thats my job and no matter what as long as I have a contract with princess Lucy them she will always have good luck" Luka them said.

"Well thank you Luke, for your help... You may go back now" I said as I sliced my hand from left to right, cutting the air as I forced closed his gate.

After I closed his gate a silent rainned over, as the elevator landed on the 15 floor we all started walking out. As I stepped out of the elevator, I felt something or someone them pull me back in. I closed my eyes.

I heard the door closed and then I opened my eyes, "N- Natsu" I said in shock as I felt him hugging me.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I pulled Lucy back into the elevator with me so I can have some alone time with her.

"Lucy, you know that your mines and mines alone right" I whispered into her ear as I hugged her closer. "Of course, Natsu what has gotten into you all of a sudden" Lucy asked in shock.

"Luce, did Holiday or any other the dragons teach you about the life of a dragon or dragon slayer?" I then asked her as I broke our hug and held her by her shoulders staring into her brown eyes.

"Uhm...Well yeah" Lucy said as she looked at me in confusion. "Okay" I said as I smiled and pulled her back into a hug.

**On the 15 floor, Erza p.o.v:**

"Hey where is Natsu and Lucy?" I asked. "Now that you mention it, I don't even know if they left the elevator" Gray then said. " What are they doing in the elevator together?" I then said as I turned and started walking back to the elevator being followed by Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, and the three exceeds.

**In the elevator, Lucy's p.o.v:**

As me and Natsu where still hugging something shot into my mind cause me to jump a little bit. "Whats a matter? Lucy" Natsu asked in a worried voice. "Oh, well we have to get out of the elevator sooner or later and..." I started to say.

"And what? spit it out" Natsu them told me. "Erza" I said, I then felt Natsu's heart stop** (Not really, just a figure of speech)**

"Natsu are you alright?" I asked. "No, Erza is going to kill us" He said with a gulp. "I know" I replied as I stopped our hug as the elevator doors opened at the 15 floor again._** ( The elevator stopped moving because no one needed to use it)**_

**On the 15 floor, Erza's p.o.v:**

I pressed the elevator button and then the elevator doors opened and revealed Natsu and Lucy inside of it.

"So what are ya to doing in there?" Gajeel said with a sly smirk. "Nothing" Natsu said as he and Lucy blushed a deep red. "Oh really because It doesnt't look like nothing" Gray said with a sly smirk to match Gajeel's smirk.

"Oi, shut up Ice Princess. I told you guys we were not doing anything" Natsu then yelled as his face got darking with blush. "Okay, okay Natsu we believe you" I calmly said as I started walking away from the elevator. I froze and turned around and looked back at them.

"But Natsu if you ever harm Lucy, then i'll kill you, you got that" I then growled. I started walking away and got back to our room and started packing my bags.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Holy shit, Erza is frickin scary" I then said as I was shaking a little from her last commet.

"Yeah, but yet she is still really nice at the same time" Lucy then said as she gave a warm smile that warmed my heart.

"Well we should go back to our room and start packing" Gray said as he started walking away and then we all followed behind.

I stepped closer to Lucy and grabbed her hand. I walked closer to her, and leaned on her shoulder. "Love you Luce" I then whispered into her ear. "Love you too Natsu" Lucy said back with a smile.

As we got to our own rooms we had to break our handhold and went into our own rooms.

**Lucy p.o.v:**

As I walked into the girls room I started packing my bags. "What were you and Natsu doing?" Erza ask with a concern voice. I then I had Erza, Carla, and Wendy staring at me.

"He just wanna to have some alone time and asked me a question" I calmly said as was finshing up packing my bags. "W-Wait what did he a-ask to m-ma-marry you?" Erza screamed as I saw all the color in her face fade away.

"Wh-what, Erza no... He just asked me if I learned about the life of a dragon or dragon slayer and what not, I swear on my life thats all he asked me" I said with blush on my face as I justed finshed packing my bags.

"Oh,okay" Erza said as the color returned back to her face, "I think it's so cute that you and Natsu are a couple" Wendy said with a sweet followed by a cute smile.

**Boy's room, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I started packing my bags and every one started to shoot me glares. "Okay, what the hell you all staring at" I yelled, "What ya did to Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked as he was holding his packed bags.

"Not- Nothing" I yelled as I turned away. "Oh, really" Gray then said as he gave a sly smile. "Well, I just asked her if she knows the life of a dragon or dragon slayer" I said as I finshed packing. "Oh, I get it" Gajeel, Gray, Lily, and Happy said in unison. "What the hell does that mean?" I growled. "Nothing" they said in unison again.

**They all finshed packing there bags and got on the train going back to Magnolia, they got back to Magnolia town and all went back there they're homes and met back at the guild by 4:02**

**At the guild, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Yo! Everyone were back" Yelled Natsu... But got no replied. The guild was completely empty. "Where is everyone" asked Happy in a confused voice.

I then closed my eyes and started to listen carfully, I heard cheers and attacked being fired. I then sniffed the air and this scent, I know this scent.

"Everyone is at the battle field" I said as I started walking out side to the battle field being followed by everyone.

We then got to the field, and I saw everyone there. There was a battle going on... A battle between...

_**The trip to the casino is now over and they have to return back to FairyTail**_

_**But before they leave Natsu and Lucy had to make some memories**_

_**also once they return a battle is going on**_

_**Thx for reading**_

_**Sorry for any missed spell words**_


	18. Chapter 18

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 18

The battle of Fairies: Fairy vs Fairy Magic

**At Fairy Tail battle field, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"What the hell?" I growled in a low voice. "Oh, welcome back you guys" Mira then said as she walked up to us. "What the hell is going on?" I said to Mira trying to calm down.

"Oh, well Evergreen and Aerabella is having a battle, I through you knew" Mira said with a worried smile. "No, I didn't know and why did you allow this" I the said.

"Aerabella said that you allowed this to happen" Master said butting in to our little chat. "Well, no Master and I want you to stop this at once" I ordered. "Well, i'm sorry my child but you have to stop this" Master said as he walked away.

_**The fight, normal p.o.v: (p.s. Made up some of the attacks)**_

"Fairy Dust Bomb" Evergreen the Fairy Magic User chanted as small orbs of golden fairy dust formed around the little fairy and started to explode. "Flash Fly" The Fairy said yelled and her wings started to glow. She then flew left to right with such speed that she dodged the attacks like nothing.

"Is that all you got, you wanna be fairy tramp" Yelled the little (real) fairy. " I'm not even going half power" Evergreen then said.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun" Shouted the woman dressed in green. As a rain of glowing needles was flying towards the fairy she had no time to think, she was hit by the needle. And was sent flying to the floor.

**Aerabella's p.o.v:**

I was just attacked by the that tramps attacks and bitch it does hurt. Our battle has been going on for 15 minutes already and I could scents that Master Lucy was watching but I was so lost... Why wasn't she stepping in.

" You bastard" I yelled "You'll pay for that" I then screamed. "Oh wow, i'm so scared" Evergreen said in a joking voice. "Never under estimate the true powers of a real fairy" I then grinned.

"Tsk... Oh well, no matter what Fairy Magic will always be a better then Fairies" Evergreen then said as she prepared for another attack.

"I will never allow that to happen" I screamed as I started to prepare for an attack as well.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Sorry but this is the end for you sweetie" Evergreen said as she placed her hands to her left side. One on the top and another one on the bottem with a 11/2 in between.

As a golden light started to glow in between Evergreen's hands. And from Aerabella a pink arua was forming around her. " Fairy Dust Cannon" Evergreen yelled. " Fairy Sphere" Yelled Aerabella. As the attack from Evergreen was speeding toward the fairy she then used Fairy Sphere to counter the attack.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"No way that was a Fairy sphere" I yelled. "Yup and it's one of Aerabella's many powerful attacks, I hope that Evergreen knows what she is getting into" Lucy said in a dark voice.

As I turn to her I saw her brown sweet eyes turn into dark and cold ash grey colored eyes.

**10 more minutes later, Aerabella's p.o.v:**

I was losing this fight, but I had to win. As I was floating in the air, out of energy I felt like I was about to faint.

"You ready to finsh this battle and say that i'm better then a real fairy" scoffed Evergreen. "No" I yelled. "I- I have to do this, the forbbin spell" I whispered, "What the hell? Forbbin spell my ass" Evergreen then scoffed again.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I heard that, she might use that spell. She can't. "Aerabell please don't do did" I whispered.

**Aerabella's p.o.v"**

"Master Lucy, i'm sorry but this must be done" I said as I felt the tears run down my face.

As I had the whole guilds eyes on me, I knew I had to do this. If I die doing this spell, then I will die protecting tha Fairies honor.

"Maybe the light of Hell, Coldness of Heaven have mercy on you" I said with a evil smile.

"Fairy Trusting Truth" I screamed in a bloody murder voice, as a mixture of light and dark energy started to eclipse me, I turned as in the last freedom. I saw of the out side world and then I saw Master Lucy jumping towards me, but she was soon covered by the darkness and light.

Did I just murder my Master? I have done the forbbin attack and the most taboo thing someone can do... Killing there master.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Fairy Trusting Truth" I heard her yell. I then started to run towards her trying to stop the attack.

"Lucy" Natsu yelled in fear as I dove into the mixture of light and dark.

I then saw Aerabella. I saw saddness and fear in her eyes, and then I felt like someone has tookin my breath away. As the magic cover my eyes, I then took one last look at Aerabella.

I never felt so breathless in my life, other then from Natsu kissed me on the lips for the first time. Goodbye Aerabella.

_**They return to FairyTail but everyone is watching a battle**_

_**A battle between Fairy vs Fairy Magic, and once Aerabella use a forbbin spell to win It might have cost Lucy her life.**_

_**Is Lucy still alive? or not?**_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any missed spelled words and sorry if this is a short chapter_


	19. Chapter 19

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 19

It's all over now because Team Fairy Tail is here

**At FairyTail's Battle field, Aerabella v.s Evergreen... Aerabella just used a forbbin spell and Lucy start to stop the attack, but was just a little late. Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Lucy" I screamed in a bloody murder face as I ran on to the battle field,_** ( The attack was over and a cloud bank of smoke covered the field)**_

I was followed by Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Lily.

"Lucy where are you" I kept on yelling as I tharshed my arms around trying to clear the air, with no good outcome.

"Wakaba, use your smoke magic" I then heard master say. "Smoke magic" Wakaba said and then all the smoked started to disapper.

All that was left was a scared to death Evergreen all the way on the left side of the field, and the little fairy hovering in middle air where she started her attack.

"Lucy" I yelled as I was trying to smell her scent, trying to hear her voice, trying to see her with my own eyes.

**Aerabella's p.o.v:**

I-I won, but has my victory just cost my master's life. I then felt the tears rolling down my face. I saw that the Fairy Tail guild members eyes were all watery as they was waiting to see a sigh of Lucy.

I turned to Natsu, and then he shot me a dark glare. "What the Fuck have you done, you Monster you just had killed lucy" He roared at me with pain,tears, and most of all hate in his eyes. He started walking towards me with fist clenched.

"You'll Pay" He yelled once he got a few inches from me and ready his fist to hit me. I quickly closed my eyes watching for the worst but, I then slowly opened my eyes to fined Natsu's fist not even a half inch from my face.

I looked at his face/head, which was hung down and in tears. "W-why Lucy?, Aerabella... We all just got her back not even 2 months ago and then you just took her away again, just for the cost of winning such a stupid fight... Fairy, Fairy Magic who gives a shit... With out Fairies there will be no Fairy Magic, without magic there is no point for us to be at FairyTail and with out Lucy... There is no reason for me to keep on living" I the heard Natsu cry, ringing and echoing in my ear. Also I saw that everyone was in tears.

_**(In Aerabella's mind, ' Master Lucy what did I just do... I killed my only friend, my only family, my only kind and sweet Master, Master Lucy were my savior in my time of need and this is how I repay you... I'm so sorry') [P.s About the part of Lucy being her only kind and sweet master, I will be writing about that in a different story]**_

"Stop the damn fucking water works you bunch of babies" A dark an sinster voice then said.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

As my fit came close to punching Aerabella and dark and sinster voice said, ringing through our ears. I turned around "Shut the fu-" I stopped my self. "Lucy" I yelled as my darkness and sorrow then turned into a wonderful and huge smile.

**Lucy's p.o.v: Warning Cool Lucy Time**

I saw everyone around the battle field edge except for Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Lily, Gajeel, Gray, and Erza was inside of the battle field looking dumbfounded.

"Lucy" Natsu cheered as he walked towards me, but I ignored him and I was making a B-line for Aerabella. As I was walking closer and closer to her I could see fear and sorriness in her eyes.

I was know right infront of her. "M-m-ma-Master L-l-lu-Lucy" she muttered as she was still in fear. "I'm sorry" she then howled. As she flew into my arms and with such a small and tiny body I felt like I was holding a very very very small child.

I held her on my left shoulder, with my left hand gental hovering over her back and with my right pointer finger I started softly patting her back trying to calm her down.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was shock that Lucy just walked pass me but, I was fine with it. I knew how much Lucy loves her spirit's and if she is happy then I am happy.

"Lucy looks kind of like a mom" I whispered with a smile as Gajeel and Gray walked up next to me. "Thats a good thing" Gray said playfully and softly elbow me in my arm. "Ya two will make such a good family, Gihi" Gajeel asked as he gave a sly look to me.

"Shut up, right now you three before I will make you guys shut up" Erza the softly hiss, cause all of us to freeze in place a stay quite.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I held Aerabella close. "You can tranform, you know if it will be easier to hug you with out crushing you" I whispered in to her ear._** ( Don't think of that line as anything sick... Besides if you were a gaint human don't you think it would be really hard to hug a 6 inch fairy without crushing them)**_

As I realse her from my hug she flew up into mid air like 6 feet off the ground and nodded at me.

With a flash of royal blue colored ligth a piller of light then formed from Aerabella.

"What is she doing? preparing for another attack?" Gray said in fear, "No, don't worry Gray she is just calming her self down" I said as I face Team Natsu, the three Exceeds, Wendy and Gajeel. I gave a warm smile that made Natsu blush with happiness, and the I turned away and looked at Aerabella.

The blue colored light then slowly disappered and then there was no fairy, but a little girl that only looked about 21/2 feet tall. Her hair and the way she looked was totally different, from and dark and punk fairy to a sweet little girl.

Her eyes where a light blizzard blue color and her hair was pure snow white. She was also wearing blue sandels with wings_** (Just think of them something that looks like Wendy's shoes)**_ She also had a white banquet dress with blue roses alround the dress.

Once the lights had fully disappered a little girl was hovering 6 feet off the floor. She then started to fall, I ran to her so fast I was able to reach her in 4.1 seconds and I had her just flop in my arms. I then ws holding her bridel style.

"You okay?" I asked in a sweet voice, "Ma- Master" Screamed Aerabella as she clinged on to my neck.

"I think we all should go back in the guild" Master said as he walked away back into the guild. Then everyone followed back into the guild, except for Happy, Carla, Wendy, Lily, Gajeel, Natsu, Erze and Gray.

**Aerabella's p.o.v:**

"Master" I kept yelling, "I'm sorry for attacking you" I sobbed. "Don't worry, besides I know you would never hurt me" Master Lucy said as she hugged me closer and closer to her heart. I could feel the hearts and the love that Master Lucy has for all living creatures but at the same time she still holds a little bit of hate.

"You should go to sleep now" Master ordered me as she gave me a kind smile. "Yes, Master" I said as we broke our hug, I then looked at her one more time.

"Master thank you for not be-" I then stopped myself. "Thank you for everything, Master" I cheered as I diasppered with a flash of a blueish colored light.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

As she disappered with the flash of light. I then walked back to everybody that stood behind with me and gave a smile.

We then started walking back in to the guild. Once we stepped back into the guild, Mira looked at us.

"All of you, Master said to meet him in his office" Mira said as she came out of the bar, and lead us to the guild master's office.

**In Master Makarov Office, Normal p.o.v:**

"Master is anything wrong?" Erza the Knight asked with confusion. "Master, i'm sorry its all because of me. I'm sorry" The Little blonde Lucy said. "My child, I am not up set because of the fight. I just want to talk to all of you" Master Makarov said with a reasuring smile.

"I see that you guys all work together very well, and I would like all of you to create a team with all of you in it" Master Makarov said. "But Master, me and Juvia are a team, Gajeel and Levy are a team, Natsu and Erza are a team plus Wendy and Lucy is a soloist" Gray explained.

_**(P.s Team Natsu kind of broke up after kicking Lisanna out of the team)**_

"I know Gray, I have already told Juvia and Levy and they agreed that all of you guys can become a team and then they said that they will become a team" Master said.

"I'm in" a two soft voices said in unison, "If Lucy and Wendy are in then I'm in as well" Natsu then cheered as he turned and look at Lucy. They gave each other lovey-dovey looks. "Aye sir" Happy cheered along with Natsu.

" So am I" Gray said pointing to himself with his thumb. "Gihi" Gajeel added. "So every one is in except for Erza" Master pointed out.

"Erza are you in or out?" Master asked, "I don't know" The knight blankly said. "Erza, please" Lucy voice then said in a baby way as she looked at Erza. "Ugh, fine i'm in" Erza said, and then we all cheered.

"What's your team name?" Master asked as he titled his head. "Well I think Team Dragon Slayer" Gajeel hissed, "Yeah but not every one is a Dragon Slayer you know" Yelled Gray.

_**This part I think you guys can guess who is saying what, Lucy's p.o.v:**_

"I think Team Natsu again" "No, Team Iron" "Ew, no way in hell team knight" "No, Team Ice" "I like Team sky" "Aye, sir no Team Fish"

Every one was just yelling out team names, until it hit me. The perfect team name, That shows who we are. "Team Fairy Tail" I yelled, with a smile as they all shutted up.

"Team Fairy Tail" Natsu then said testing it out on his tongue. "I like it" Erza said as she was rubbing her chin. "So I guess, it's going to be Team Fairy Tail then?" Master question one more time.

"Very well" Master said. "You may all leave now" Master said as he grabbed a stack of papers. We got going and left the office. We where then all just hanging out at the bar laughing and talking, also watching Natsu's and Gray's many many fights.

**Time skip 4 hours later, Its about 10:00 at night. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Bye Mira, I got to go" I said as I took a big yawn and was still sitting at the bar seat.

"Oh, bye Lucy get home safe" Mira said as she gave me a shining smiling and a sweet wave of the hand.

I then walked out of the door and the started walking along the river bank. "Miss Lucy that is not safe, be careful" yelled the passing fisherman, "OKay" I yelled back as I hopped on the river bank edge and started walking along it.

I was still walking peaceful with no bothers. "Boo!" yelled a voice. "Wahh!" I screamed as I quickly turned around to look who it was that done that.

I saw pink and blue. "Natsu, Happy that wasn't funny!" I yelled as I was staring at a dragon boy and a blue cat that was laugh they're asses off and rolling on the floor.

"Wahhhh, Y-your face was soooo cute and funny Luce. I'm sorry but thats payback for making my plan to scare you a fail" Natsu said as he got off from the floor and dusted himself off.

"You such a child" I said as I started walking back to my house again. "Sorry, oh and Luce wait for me" Natsu yelled as he was 20 feet away from me.

Natsu then caught up to me. We walking 10 more minutes and got to my house. I walked in being followed by Natsu and Happy.

"I'm going to change just wait in my room" I order Natsu and Happy as I grabbed my pjs and started walking into the bathroom. I took one last look at Natsu and Happy who was on my bed. "You better not peek" I wonder with a scary voice. "No promises Luce" Natsu repiled with a sly grin.

"I mean it, if you peek at me then us and your life will be over" I warned again as my eyes started to turn from brown to grey. " Okay, okay Lucy I promise I won't peek" Natsu then said as he closed his eyes. "Good you better not" I then said as my eyes started turned back to brown and I just walked into the bathroom.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I heard Lucy walk into the bathroom and locked the door. I opened my eyes just to see Happy. "Man, today was fun" I yawned. "Aye, sir yes it was" Happy cheered as he jumped into the air.

"I'm hungry, lets see what Lucy has to eat" I said as I got off of her bed and started walking to the kitchen. "Aye sir" Happy said as he flew to follow me.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I walked out of the bathroom with my pjs on and my dirty clothes in the dirty clothes basket.

My room was empty, no one was in it. "Natsu where did you go?" I questioned myself. I sniffed the air and the it hit me... They're in the kitchen.

I was making a B-Line for my bed until I just someone knocking on the door. I sloly walked down stairs and unlocked and open the door.

"Oh, hey Erza hey Gray" I cheerfully said. "Hi Lucy, may we come in?" Erza formaly asked. "Sure no problem" I said as I stepped to the side to let then walk in. "Oh and Natsu is here as well so watch out for him" I warned them and the three of us started walking up the stair case that lead to my bedroom.

"Yo you guys what are you guys doing here?" Natsu said as I justed opened my bedroom door. "Nothing just here to say hi thats all" Gray said as he started striping his shirt off.

"At 10:32, you two just came all this way to say hi, and Gray stop striping" I said, and then I felt warm arms wrap around me and cover my eyes.

"Oi, What the hell you think you are doing, trying to blind my girlfriend with your ugly body" yelled Natsu, "Oi, shut up stupid flame breath" Gray then said yelling back at Natsu.

"Shut the hell up, both of you... I have neighbors you know" I then scolded them as I pulled Natsu hand off my eyes and body... The fighting stopped and the I started walking towards my bed and sat down.

"So why are you guys really here" I then asked with a blank look. "Well you see we where wondering how didn't you get hit by Aerabella's attack ?that should have been a hit" Erza said crossing her arms.

"Oh that, that was nothhing I just did a little summonings to help me out" I then said with a smile. "Really, who did you summon?" Gray asked.

I waved my right hand left to right and then chanted "Requip,Key of the Assassin, Key of the Healer ", the as my requipping wheel started to form I then grabbed out a white and black key. " Gate of the Dark Killer, Gate of the Holy Savior, My Black knight, MidNight. My White Knight, Daylight I summon thee to my aid" I chanted.

A white magic circle formed to my right and a black magic circle formed to my left. As a pillar of light shot up from the magic circle, two people appeared from it.

The white magic circle, person dude was dressed in fully white from head to toe. White hair, white armor like clothes, white shoes, but with black eyes.

The Black magic circle, person dude was dressed in fully white from head to toe as well. Black Hair, black armor like cothes, black shoes but he also had blue eyes.

"Hello Princess" they nothe said in unison as the where bowing down the they're knees' with they're right hand coming across there chest.

"Hiya Daylight, Midlight" I said with a smile. "I had they're help to get out of Aerabella attack" I said.

"Wait what the key of the assasin, the key of the healer? Are there really keys like that out there in the world?" Asked Erza in shock. "Yes there are... I am the Dark killer, when ever my master wish for her enemies dead then it will be my job to furfill her wishes" said MidNight, "And as for me, I can heal anyone in the world" DayLight then said

"It our job to protect Princess Lucy with our life" They then both said in unison. "Thank you, you to. You may go now" I said as i closed they're gates.

"So you used them to save you" Natsu said with a frown, "Yeah, why?" I then ask, "Notthing" he hummed

"Okay well what happen after you were in the middle of that attack" Asked Gray.

_**Story Telling, Lucy's p.o.v:**_

"Okay well, when I jumped in the middle of her attack, I had to do a force summoning"_** (Force summoing in where you have to use alot of your magical energy to summon a spirit with out calling them from they're keys or having them come out them selfs) P.s Made up.**_

_** "**_I summon both of them so that I could have DayLight try to ease the magical attack but that was sort of a fail, so I just have both of them save me"

_**End of story, Gray's p.o.v:**_

Lucy finshed her story and then then saw that Natsu was a little bothered by the two male spirits that left.

"So thats you got away" Happy said with a happy smile. "Yeah, the spirits have been a really big help to me" Lucy said.

_**Time skip: 12:00, Lucy's p.o.v**_

" Bye bye you two have a safe trip home" I yelled and wave my hand seeing Erza and Gray leave. "Later Luce" Yelled Gray as he disappered in the the night. "Good night Lucy" Erza called back as she then disappered.

I was in my room having an upset Natsu staring at me. "What's wrong" I asked with soft eyes. "Nothing Luce just leave me alone" Natsu yelled at me with dark eyes. "N-Natsu" I whispered in a sightly feared voice. Natsu then looked at me with a little hate in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Luce,it just when ever you have one of your spirits save you it always have to be a male spirit doesn't it... You don't need them to save you, you have me now" Nastu hissed, "I know but what was I suppose to do let you come to my side and get hurt?" I yelled as I felt a tear slipped don't my cheek.

I felt pain all over my body, I then fell to my knees hugging myself. "I don't want you to get hurt" I said as my hugged myself tighter. " Lucy what's wrong, why are you crying? I'm sorry" Natsu worriedly said as he ran from all the across the room, and came to my aid.

"It's nothing its just some side effect from force summon" I explained as I slowly stood up. "Maybe you should go to be already" Natsu said as he picked me up bridel style and started carrying me toward my bed.

"Thank you, Natsu" I whispered as he placed me on the bed. "No problems but really, why did you do a force summoning even tho you can't?" Natsu asked as he looked up at me.

"I can do force summonings,its just because I force summon two of my highest level spirits at the same time drained my energy a little faster then I through it would have" I said in a scolding voice, "Yeah yeah whatever Lucy just go to sleep" Natsu told me as he placed me on the inside of the bed and got on the out side.

_** (The reason why Natsu always sleep on the inside is because one day Lucy woke up and was starled by Natsu and then fell right off the bed and on to the floor. She started bleeding from a little scratch she got and Natsu doesn't want that to happen again so he makes Lucy sleep on the inside of the bed)**_

"Okay well, you should go to sleep. Tomorrow Master wants Team Fairy Tail to go on a mission in the morning, and I want you to be all rested up and full of energy" Natsu said pointing his pointer finger side and side.

"Just worry abour yourself okay, Natsu" I giggled as he got into bed with me and I kicked him on the forehead.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I got into bed with Lucy and started to hugged her. I feel so happy that she's all mines. "Good Night Lucy" I whispered into her ear. "Good Night Natsu" Lucy said as she killed me on the cheek.

I had her close in my arms, we both then closed our eyes and difted into a sleep.

_**Lucy is Alive**_

_**Aerabella has found redemption for her sins**_

_**And then Happy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy has created a new team...**_

_**Team Fairy Tail**_

_Like I said in a different chapterI am going back to school so updates will be slow_

_sorry for any missed spelled word_

_thx for reading_


	20. Chapter 20

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 20

Lisanna's world

_**P.s warning this story will be all about Lisanna and her training**_

**In an unknown forest somewhere in the morning, Lisanna's p.o.v:**

I woke up with a jump. I felt some on kick me in my side while I was sleeping.

"Roxy, that hurts" I yelled as I faced here. "Yeah whatever like I care" she huffed at me. "Well, remember what forest this is?" Roxy asked, "Well, it's the Lost forest" I then said. "This is where you master Dragon Slayer Magic, I can still remember you not even remembering the spells and now you're a total master at it" Roxy smirked.

"I know, well as the Dragon slayer of Death and Darkness then what else to you expect" I said as I stared at her. "Well, I expect a lot from you... Your heart is tainted with hate and sins... Letting some one live is harder than making someone die" Roxy scoffed with an evil smile.

_**(**__Flash Back/Recap of what has happen so far to Lisanna__**) **__Normal p.o.v:_

_** "You are now trapped in the Darkness, My child" Roxy whispered with a laugh. **_

_Still flash back, Lisanna's p.o.v:_

_**She started to train me, in Dark magic and Death magic. I was no longer that sweet Lisanna people may have known, I am reborn. I am a rejected angel from the heavens that had wonder into hell, my heart is stained with hate and sins that may never be washed away.**_

_One week after Roxanna and Lisanna met_

_** "Your weak" Roxy said to me, "No I am not" I yelled as I used my Takeover magic and transform into tigress. We always fought to see who is strong but, in the end I will always lose.**_

_About a month or two later_

_**I have fully mastered Dark magic and I am still in training for death magic. Me and Roxy had a lot of good times together but still I can see hate in Roxy's heart. I wonder who she hated, she never told me yet.**_

_** As she slowly teached me how to do different magic then I was use to, I kind of started to change. **_

_Flash back-end,Normal time Lisanna p.o.v:_

"So Roxy how long has it been since we met?" I asked, "6 months" Roxy said.

"So Roxy, who is the person you hate?" I asked, trying to find the truth. "Well, she is my queen. She is the ruler of the Dragon World, her name is Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia the third queen" Roxy said as she clenched her fist and made an angry face.

"Wait, no way that can't be" I cried. "Eh, wait why? I really and truly hate her" Roxy then continued. "I hate her too! you know" I the replied as she shot me a look. "What?" Roxy whispered with a confuse look.

"How do you know here?" she growled at me. "Well, FairyTail" I then replied "Eh, FairyTail" Roxy said as she gave a dark look."we're in the same guild" I said as I made a fighting pose was facing a tree about to start training.

"So, in another 6 months we'll return to your so-called FairyTail and finish here off" Roxy ordered. "Yep" I cheered.

"Why do you hate her?" Roxy then ask. "Why?" I said as I stop making my fighting pose and stood still and stiff. "So took everything from me. My spirit, my place, and my love" I cried as I felt a tear run down my face. "I see" Roxy said as she came up to me and hugged me.

"She made my father hate me, she stole the only person from my life that ever acted like a true mother to me" Roxy told me.

"Looks like training will be easier from now on" I giggled as we broke the hug.

**Roxanna a.k.a Roxy's p.o.v:  
**So we have somethings in common, this might be a great friendship. "Let's start training now" I ordered as I was staring at Lisanna. "Yep" she said with a happy-go-luck smile.

We started our training, it wasn't so hard but I can't wait until she is strong enough to face Lucy. "Okay show me a roar" I said to Lisanna. I saw her take in a deep breath and the let it all out.

_**So Lisanna and Roxy hates the same person,**_

_**Lisanna has changed, also**_

_**Lianna is a Dragon Slayer Now**_

_**Thx for reading**_

_**Sorry for any missed spell words and sorry for a short chapter,**_

_**Chapter 21 should be out by 8/11/12 4:00pm Hawaii standard time**_


	21. Chapter 21

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 21

Mission D-S-O

**In the guild, Lucy's p.o.v:**

As Team Natsu was at the front doors of the guild, I then watched Natsu kick them open. In one kick the guild doors went flying open revealing the guild.

"Yo! Everyone we're back" Yelled Natsu as he placed his arm around my shoulders. "Welcome back" "Nice to see you guys are alive" Great to see you guys" filled the guild from the other members as the welcome us back.

_**(Team Natsu got reassembled, and Team Fairy Tail is only going to be used in the big action type of mission that I will include in different chapters,Team Fairy Tail will not be used for small missions. This is just so that you guys won't get confused)**_

We walked into the guild and started walking towards a table where Levy, Gajeel, Lily,Juiva, Carla, and Wendy was sitting. "Welcome back you guys" Wendy said with a smile. "Thanks Wendy it's good to be back" Erza said as she sat next to Wendy. Gray then sat next to Juvia and peaked her on the cheek.

Me and Natsu then walked over to Gajeel and Levy and sat next to them. "Hey Levy" I said as I got next to her. "Lu-chan welcome back" Levy said to me with a giant smile.

**Levy's p.o.v:**

Natsu and Gajeel was sitting on the outside, while Lucy and I was next to each other.

"So how was the mission?" I then asked Lucy, who had Natsu's arm around her shoulders. "It was fun" Lu-chan the said with a silly smile. I had Gajeel arm around me. "So what have you guys been doing all this time?" Lucy then asked staring at Gajeel and me.

"Wah, Lu-chan don't say stuff like that" I scolded her as my face when red. "What ya to shame to tell her?" Gajeel smirked. "Oh, so what have you guys been doing?" Natsu then said with a sly voice.

Everybody on the table was now looking at me and Gajeel. "Wah, shut up" I yelled as I tucked my bright red face into my hands. "Fine okay sorry Levy I didn't mean to bring any of this us" Lucy said as she waved her hand up and down.

"Team Fairy Tail" Mira yelled to our table. "Yeah Mira" Lucy answered back. "Master Makarov wishes to see all of you" Mira soft voice then said.

"Okay see ya later babe" Gajeel smirked as he kissed my on the cheek and got out of his seat.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Team Fairy Tail was called to masters office. Gajeel kissed Levy on the cheek as he got out of his seat, and Gray kissed Juvia on the forehead as he got out of his seat.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel started walking up the stairs to the second floor and while Lily, Carla, and Happy used they're magic and grew wings to fly to the second floor. Wendy and Erza soon followed behind the boys up the stairs, while Lucy just jumped from the first to the second floor.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I jumped from the first to second floor and once I landed on the railing I had Gajeel, Gray,and Natsu standing infront of me. "Show off" Gajeel said. "Don't hate" I replied with a smirk.

***Knock Knock***

Erza was knocking on the door. "Come in" Master the said. We all walked into Master's office. Once we walked in had two males waiting in there already.

"Sabertooth" I heard Natsu growl. Two of Sabertooth guild members was in our guild. "Why are they here Master?" Natsu growled.

**Master's p.o.v:**

"They are here as my guest, no fighting" I said as I gave a glare to Natsu. "Fine" Natsu muttered as she went next to Lucy and put his arm around her.

"You all will be going on a mission, but Erza and Gray you two must stay back" I said looking at them. "Master why is that?" Erza asked with shock on her face.

"The client said it's a D-S-O mission" I then said, they all gave me an even more confuse look. "Dragon Slayer Only Mission" a voice the said. "That is right Lucy" I then told her.

**Normal p.o.v:**

The two men that was from Sabertooth. A blonde hair dude, with an ear ring on his left ear. His mark was on his left shoulder, and his clothes was a blue vest with golden egdes and covered with grey fur. He was also wearing dark blue gloves with cream-colored pants with large black squre ring like shapes that covered it. He also had a little red cat that had a pink belly.

The other one was a boy as well with messy black hair, a greyish cape with lighter edges. A plain dark shirt with a shield/panel like cloth with crosses on top. He also had metal like combat boots along on his left side he holds a sword, also he had a little cat as well. His cat was green but it was wearing a pink frog suit that covered his whole body but his face.

**Master's p.o.v:**

"This is Lector, Frosch, Sting and Rogue" I said, "This is Sabertooth's members that you for will be working with" I orders, "Sabertooth meet Team Fairy Tail" I said.

"Master why do we have to be working with Sabertooth" Natsu hissed. "Well because this will be a good chance for Sabertooth and us to make peace, also the requests is for 6 Dragon Slayers" I then told them.

"Erza, Gray if you will kindly leave" I then order "Of couruse Master" Erza said as she spun around and headed for the door. Being followed by Gray.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I didn't like them, they're secent was of darkness, hate, and a very very faint secent of blood. "Who's Sabertooth" I then asked as I looked at Master, "Oh, yeah you were gone when we had our fight with Sabertooth" Natsu then said to me.

"We had a little fight and well we are still trying to make peace" Master Makarov then said. "Oh" I replied.

I turned my head and looked at the people from Sabertooth. "What ya looking girlie" the blonde dude then yelled at me. "Don't yell at her" Natsu growled. "Natsu, shut up for a second" I said in a scolding voice. "Luce?" Natsu said in confusion.

I stare them down. Then a white colored magic circle formed under them, "What the hell is this?" Yelled the blond hair dude as he made a fighting pose.

"Calm down" I scolded him as I stuck my hand out in front of me, with my hand fully opened. "Lucy" a dark voice the said, I turn my head to see Master.

"Information collection complete" I chanted as a ruby colored key appered in my hand. " So you're a celestial Mage" Asked the black hair dude. "Yeah" I then said as I returned the ruby key that was in my hand back to my requipping wheel.

"Then why are you here" asked the black hair dude. "Because I want to be, you got a problem with that" I hissed with a grin. "Lucy" Master growled, "Be nice to them" he then ordered me. "Fine"I said as I crossed my arms.

"You all will be leaving for the Pergrande Kingdom" Master the said, "You all must leave now, and once you get there go to the castle and ask for King Neil and Queen Bambi. After that they will tell you the request" Master said.

"You all my leave now" Master told us. Gajeel and Natsu walked out first with Happy and Lily, followed by Wendy, Carla, and me. Then the people from sabertooth followed behind us.

_**(All this happens before the magic games)**_

_**Time skip-same day just couple of hours later**_

**On the train, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was sitting next to Wendy and Carla on the train. While Natsu and Gajeel sat across from us and the Sabertooth people sat facing all of us.

"So, sorry bout early but I had to do an information gathering about you four. Oh and by the way, I'm Lucy" I cheerfully said to the people from Sabertooth, "They ain't going to talk to ya, Bunny Girl" Gajeel said.

"I'm Sting and this is Lector" the blonde said. "I'm Rogue and thats Frosch" the black hair said. "Nice to meet all of You" I then said with a kind smile. I saw some blush in they're faces.

"So what type of Dragon Slaying do you guys use" I then asked. " I use shadow" Rogue said as he turned away. "I use White" Sting said as he looked at the others. "What about you girls, I know that they you Iron and Fire" Sting said as he pointed to Natsu and Gajeel.

"I use sky" Wendy's soft voice said, "And what about you" Rogue said turning his head back to look at all of us. "Well, all of them" I said with a blank face. "Eh!" the four people from Sabertooth then said.

"I'm the queen, the ruler of all Dragons and Dragon Slayers. I am the only one that can truly surpass even the great dragons themsevles. I am the Ultimate Dragon Slayer" I said as my eyes started changing colors. From brown to grey just like that.

"No way, that be...The only one...Surpass...Dragons..." Sting was trying to say. "Yep, that's Lucy" Natsu then said with a smirk to Sabertooth.

_**Time skip- The ride from Fiore to the Pergrande Kingdom took an all nighter, so Team Dragon Slayers, (Thats what the 6 Dragon Slayers named they're temporary team) They slept in sleeper cars, that were hooked up to the train. Wendy, Lucy, and Carla shared a room. Happy, Lily, Gajeel and Natsu shared a room, and Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch shared a room. They arrived at Pergrande Kingdom and went to the castle.**_

_**At the Castle, Lucy's p.o.v:**_

"Hello, they're sir" I said to one of the guards. "State your name and business" the guard order. "My name is Lucy, I come from Fairy Tail. These are my friends, some come from Sabertooth. We all are here for the request that King Neil and Queen Bambi has made" I said in a noble voice.

"I see please follow me" the guard said, as he lead us into the castle. We were being watched by 20 or so gaurds. He led us down a long hall way and at the end there was a two large doors.** (Think of the guild doors but bigger)**

"In here" the man said as he pushed open the doors. We all walked in. "Wow, nice room" Sting voice then said. "Welcome Dragon Slayers" A man on top of a throne.

"Are you King Neil?" Yelled Natsu. "Yes" the man repiled. "So I guess you all are here for the job request I posted" The king then said.

"Yes, sir but before we do anything we will like to know what the job is" I ordered. "Oh, well you see" a soft voice said. A women with a lovely dress then appeared with a young boy that was about 10 years old.

"My son here, Drake" He loves to read about dragons and so we think having sometime with some dragon slayers would be fun" the women said. "What kind of Dragon Slayer Magic do you all use" she then asked.

"I use Iron" "I use Fire" "I use sky" I use Shadow" I use white" "And I just all types". "Wonderful, Neh so Drake which on do you like" The women then asked. The little boy was holding a boy about Dragons, and the once he saw us his eyes started to light up.

He then walked up to me and asked. "You said your able to do all types is that true?" His eyes were as bright as the north star. "Mama, Papa I choose her" he said, we all were in shock... What does he mean by choosing me?

"Very well" I then said, I guess she was the queen. "Lucy we hired you to teach our son how to do Dragon Slayer Magic" the queen said. "Eh!" we all yelled. "My queen, king I'm sorry but that something that can't be done" I said.

"What but why? then how did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic someone must have taught it to you" the little boy cried. "What you dare to defy my wishes" asked the king. "Yes, I do dare" I snapped back.

"Lets go you guys" I ordered as I walked back to the doors that led out of this room. "Guards stop them" yelled the king. Then a wave of knight like guards stopped us.

"What is the meaning of this?" Natsu then yelled. "Once you walked into this castle, that's when you have taken on this job. You will turn Drake into a powerful Dragon Slayer so that one day he may surpass the real Dragons himself, Dragons are creatures tht are made to kill, nothing more, nothing less." King Neil yelled as he laughed, his laughed was filled with darkness.

"I will never allow that to happen you got that you son of a bitch" I then screamed. My eyes turned from brown to grey in a heart beat. I felt so angry when he smeared at the dragons. "I am the only one who will ever surpass the dragons" I yelled. "And why is that?" he smirked.

"Be-Because, I am they're queen" I yelled. As I faced the door to exit once again, my path was blocked by the guard again. I pushed through them, I was followed by everybody else.

Once I got out of the room into the hallway, the guards opened the door which had led to the room. "You can never leave Pergrande Kingdom, until you finish this job" The king yelled, "Fuck off, you old bastard" I yelled back.

_**( Time skip- After they all left the castle we tried to leave and go back to Fairy Tail, but they we're trapped inside Pergrande Kingdom. They were trapped by Rune Magic that the king had set up)**_

_**Natsu's p.o.v:**_

We are sitting on a hill that over looked Pergrande Kingdom. I turned my head and I saw Sabertooth members lying down on the grass staring up into the sky. I then looked at Lucy, who was in a knees up head down pose.

"Lucy, why can't you teach that brat Dragon Slayer Magic" I then asked Lucy. Everyone was staring at me and Lucy, even Sabertooth was.

"Natsu you don't get it to you?" Lucy then said to me, "Get what?" I then asked with confusion. "You can't just become a Dragon Slayer because you want to" Lucy said, "Also what King Neil said about the dragons is bugging me" Lucy the said in a softer voice.

"So is that why you can't train me into a Dragon Slayer" a small male voice said, It was "Drake" Lucy whispered. "I really don't get it, why can't I become a Dragon Slayer? People say Dragons and Dragon Slayers are so rare but I have 6 standing right infront of me and I bet there is more out they're" Drake the yelled with angry.

"Dragon Slayers are very noble people with sweet and kind hearts but for you... And your father you hearts is stain red with greed and selfness" Lucy then said.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Drake desired everything I had to say, even if he was only a kid. I could see saddness in his eyes. "This mission is a D-S-O mission, I change you to a fight" Drake said. "Do you really want to fight me kid" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Yes!" he cheered. "Tomorrow at 12:00pm, if I win you teach me Dragon Slaying, but If you will I will have my father release you from this country and we will next bother you or your friends again" Drake proposed, "You got your self a deal" I said.

We shock hand on it and once we made that the bet, Drake headed back for the castle.

"Lucy, did you make a good choice" Natsu then asked me, "Of course I did Natsu, just trust me" I then said as I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Dragon Slayers are very noble people with sweet and kind hearts, Eh?" Rogue then said as he turned to look at Sting. "If Lucy has seen the true us then I think that her mind might change about the Dragon Slayers are noble crap like that, don't you think so to? Rogue" Sting then hissed

_**Team Fairy Tail has to go on a mission, with Sabertooth.**_

_**But the caught, its a D-S-O mission.**_

_**D-S-O = Dragon Slayer Only**_

_**Once on the mission they meet a boy who orders Lucy to train him into a Dragon Slayer.**_

_**How will Lucy reply to that?**_

_**Once she says no, a declare of battle happens.**_

_**Won will win?**_

_**Also what is Sting and Rogue hiding from Lucy and the others?**_

_**Thx for reading**_

_**Sorry for any missed spelled words**_


	22. Chapter 22

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 22

What it means to be a Dragon Slayer

**At the hill that over looked Pergrande Kingdom, the next morning. 12:00 pm, the fight between Lucy and Drake. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Where is that kid?, I'm getting tired of waiting... Can't you FairyTail idiots work you magic and just break down this town and the we can go home" Sting yelled. "Who the hell ya calling idiots" Natsu and Gajeel yelled in unison.

"Shut up you three, damn I wish Erza was here then I bet no one would be fighting" I scoffed. "Uhm, Lucy are you sure you wanna battle?" Wendy's soft voice asked. "Yeah, it will be okay trust me" I said to Wendy as I patted her on the head.

"Lucy" I heard someone cry. It was Drake, alongside his mama and papa.**( Who are the Queen and King of Pergrande Kingdom)**

"I see you have a battle with Drake" Queen Bambi said, they didn't bring any guards of knights for protection. "Let the battle begin" Howled King Neil.

I took my fighting pose and so this that kid. "Fight" Yelled King Neil. "You better be ready" Drake said. He ran toward me with a fist, and of course I dodged it like nothing.

Punch after punch, dodge after dodge I soon grew tired of this combat. I wasn't using any magic because I was scared of hurting him but then.

"Roar of the Icy Water Dragon" a voice yelled. It wasn't me, or any of the others, so it must have been Drake. I saw the twister of ice and water coming towards me, so I just let it hit me and I ate the water.

**(Remember Lucy is the Dragon Slayer of all elements so she can eat almost any element such as Water, Fire, Wind/sky, Earth, Iron and more)**

"So I see you're a Water/Ice Dragon Slayer but instead of being taught by a dragon you were born with it" I said as I was finishing up the water. "Yeah, but I want to be taught by a dragon and not some mortals or my dumbass parents" Drake then yelled.

A weird silence over came the battle, I didn't make one more move. "Whats wrong with mortals or parents?" I then growled, "I see you not smart enough to figure this out so this is how I will put it" Drake started to say.

"I used Human Subordination mixed with Doll Play and Command Magic to create the ultimate controlling spell in the world" Drake then said as he let out a dark and sinister type of laugh.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"What the hell is this kid talking about, doing type of magic like that is total taboo" I yelled. "Even thou its taboo he still did it, and for what cost losing his insanity, his family,his life... For all of this, there must be a good reason" Rogue then said.

I turn my head to see him and Sting just watching the show, not evening giving the slightest care for who wins or dies.

**Lucy' p.o.v:**

"If you used such taboo magic than way are you still here, shouldn't you have disappeared" I then asked. "No, as long as I have my Maguilty sense connected to my mother and father then I will never disappear" Drake said. As he lifted up his arm to show us the bracelet tattoo on his wrist.

"I see but don't you think it's sick" I then scoffed, "how is this sick?" Drake yelled. "Well for starters you have done magic on your mother and father that is completely taboo, you also wanted to learn from a dragon how to do Dragon Slayer Magic when your magic is just fine. And lastly are you even they're true son?" I yelled.

He dropped his head. "yes" he whispered, "But I don't care" he said. "And why is that?" I said as I dropped my fight pose. "Because, I want to be a real Dragon Slayer, and not some phony" He scream. With hate and fear in is eyes he came towards me again.

"Icy Dragon Water Punch" Drake yelled, as he ran up towards me with his fist wrapped in water and ice.

"Dragon's Fist of Fire Breaker" I yelled, as our fists made contact with each other there was an explosion.

"Your good, kid. I don't see the reason to get train by a dragon when your magical power is strong already" I said as the smoke from the explosion started to clear.

"The reason... The reason is because... I want to prove to Pergrande Kingdom and to my mother and Father... That I am not weak... And by doing that I will be trained by a dragon and in the end I will prove I'm strong by slaying them" He yelled with a twisted laugh.

"You said you're the only one that will every surpass all the dragons themselves, but I will prove it... You are not the only one" Drake yelled.

"Roar of the Icy Water Dragon" he said. As the twister of ice and water was flying to me I didn't know what to do.

I wasn't moving, inch by inch the attack got more closer to me."Lucy dogde it" I heard Natsu yell.

_***BOOOOM***_

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Lucy" I yelled as I just watched her get attack. I was about to charge into the fight until. I felt someone holding me back.

"Oi, Flame Brain don't have some hope in Bunny Girl" Gajeel said, I pushed his hands off of me. "But...Luce" I said.

"Natsu look" Wendy voice said in cheer and awe. "What the?" I started to say. "It can't be" Gajeel said with shock.

"It's amazing don't you think so to Sting" Rogue said with a dark look. "Yeah, so I guess she wasn't going us B-S** (Bull shit)** about being able to do all the elements" Sting then said.

"Its... Its... A mixture... Of fire and ice" I said with complete shock. "Lucy has combine fire and ice into one" Wendy's soft voice said.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

My eyes were closed but I see it... This... This is the true power of a Dragon Slayer. "What the hell is going on here?" I heard Drake yell with fear. I opened my eyes, I still didn't know what was happening to me. I felt hot and yet cold at the same time.

I then saw, fire. Fire all around me with dashes for ice and water here and there.

_** (Think of Natsu in his Flame lightening Dragon Mode. But for Lucy instead of lightning think of ice and water)**_

"Icy Fire Dragon Mode" I chanted. With victory in my reach I was set on winning. I then felt something dark in my heart. It was the words that Drake yelled out.

"You said that you only want to be train by a dragon, just to kill it in the end" I said, "Yeah so what... There is nothing wrong with killing a dragon or two... It not like they're you friends or family, I bet you only learn Dragon Slayer magic to get more stronger.I bet you just used them for your on personal game" Yelled Drake.

"You right" I then said in a soft voice and dropped my head. "What Lucy... what are you saying?" I then heard Natsu yell.

"I become a Dragon Slayer to get stronger but... I learn that there is more to power then just being strong" I then said as I raised my head.

"Being brave, cheerful, strong, kind, and most of all being your self" I stated... " that is what it means to have power" I then yelled as I slowly walked towards Drake.

"Stay, Stay away from me" he yelled. "Roar of the Icy Water Dragon" he then chanted, with the twister of ice and water coming towards me. "Icy Fire Dragon Roar" I chanted, and then a vortex of Ice with Fire flew toward Drake's roar.

***Boom***

"What, whats happening" I heard Drake yell. With smoke everywhere I could see either.

A small patch of smoke then stared to clear. I could see the queen and king. With blank looks on their faces. "How can a child every do something like that to their own mother and father" I then whispered as the rest of the smoke started clearing up.

"How could you have done something like this to your own mother and father?" I then yelled at him. "Well it was easy, I just don't care for them. They are like old toys that just get boring after a while of playing with them. And after that you just really don't care what happen to them after that." Drake voice said.

"And besides once I win this fight I will learn true Dragon Slaying and then kill a dragon" Drake then laughed. His laugh was sinister and dark.

"Only a low life scum will kill a dragon" I then growled. "You are no Dragon Slayer... You have brought shame to the Dragons and Dragon Slayers, and for that you shall be punished" I then growled once again.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was watching Lucy, slowly become more up set at the kid, I could see her sweet brown eyes turn a cold and dark steel grey colored. I hate it when ever I see her eyes change. It's like she is losing her self with the darkness, but yet I know she is still Lucy.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Punish, yeah right. What can you do?" Drake then scoffed. "Never underestimate the powers of a Dragon Slayer or a Fairy Tail mage" I then yelled.

**Drake's p.o.v:**

My name means dragon, so that should say a lot about me right? **(I looked it up on a wed site what Drake means and it said Dragon... sorry if it's wrong)**

"Bring it on" I yelled. "Big mistake kid" the Lucy chick then told me. I charged with a fist of water and ice, I was only a foot or 2 away from her . I swung me fist but all I hit was air.

"What?" I said with confusion. "Your to slow kid, and you think you can kill a Dragon with you speed or power" a lady's voice said. I turn around and saw Lucy.

" What how did you dodge my attack" I asked. "Your to slow" she then yelled as she disappeared again.

She kept on popping up and then disappearing. She was moving to fast for my eyes to keep up.

***Kick***

I felt a giant pain in my back. "Agh" I yelled as I fell off my feet and on to the hard floor. "You have to keep up" Lucy then said to me as she appeared in front of me.

Her eyes where so cold and filled with hate. Was it something that I said bout the Dragons?

"Agh" I yelled again, she then kicked me. Sending me flying into the air at least 20 feet up.

I was up in the air, I then saw her in front of me. "Wahhhhhh" Was all I could say. "Before you start a war, you better know what your fighting for" Lucy's voice then said to me.

**(Underline words are from a song called : Angel with a Shotgun, By: The Cab)**

"Icy Fire Dragon Fang Dancer" Lucy then chanted. As a giant spear like fang came at me, it hit me sending me crashing into the earth.

I laid motionless on the floor where I had crash. I then saw Lucy kneeling above me.

** (Think of it, like when Mira and Mary had fought. Don't think of this as sick)**

She then place her hand 7 inches from my hands, It looks like she was going to attack again. I had complete fear on my face and I know it.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Lucy don't kill him, you'll get in trouble" I then yelled. "Wahh, that girlie might kill him, this show is getting fun" Sting the laughed, "Shut the hell up you white slaying bastard" I yelled to him as I gave a death glare.

"No, this can't be true Bunny Girl isn't a killer" Gajeel then said. "If she isn't a killer then why does she have that look in her eyes" Rogue then added. "Lucy, please don't do this" Wendy then cried. "Luuuucy, please stop" Happy said as he was about to cry.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I could hear Natsu and everyone else begging me to stop. But I couldn't I felt some much pain and hate. " This is the end" I said to him. "Wah, no" he cried, as tear after tear came raining from his eyes..

"Icy Fire Claw Switcher" I chanted as my hands were engulf my flames with a ice shelling protecting it. I thrusted my fist at him.

"Wahhh" I heard his voice cry out. My fist landed on the left side of his head. Nothing even an inch away. My fist had miss, but I made it miss on purpose.

"Why didn't you end it for me?" Drakes sad voice then sad. "Because your life has ended long time ago, hasn't it?" I then said as I reached my hands out to grab the back of his head and lifted him up, for a hug.

"How?, how did you know?" his sad voice said crying into my ear. "I figured it out long ago, I could see that your soul wasn't at peace" I said back.

**Queen Bambi's p.o.v:**

I was staring at a haze of white, and then all of a sudden I saw a blond girl holding Drake.

"Honey, this magic spell was broken" my husband, King Neil said to me. Me and King Neil then walked closer to the blond girl. "Mama, Papa" the little boy in her arms then said.

"Drake" I cried, "Drake, when you finally calmed down that's when the spell broken didn't it?" The blond lady then said. "Yes" Drake replied.

"Drake" I cried louder, the two looked at me. The lady let go of him, and then he ran to me.

"Mama, Papa... I'm sorry" Drake yelled. "Drake, I thought you were dead" I cried as I bent down and hugged him.

"He is dead, his soul wasn't put to rest so he was wondering this world, until we calm along" The lady said.

"Who, who are you people?" I asked in shock as 5 other people came up behind her along with some weird-looking cats.

"I'm Rogue" "I'm Natsu" "I'm Wendy" "I'm Sting" "Gajeel" "Happy" "I'm Carla nice to meet you" "Lily here" "Lector and that's Frosch", "And I am Lucy" they all said introducing themselves.

Once they all introduce themselves, Drake them pushed me aside and went towards that blond Lucy girl.

"Mama, Papa... This girl saved me" he cheered pointing to her. "Is that true" My husband then said. "Yep" he replied with cheer.

"Well thank yo-" I stopped myself. "Ugh" I screamed holding onto my side. "Mama you okay?" Drake then asked me.

"Yeah, mama is just tired. That all" I reassured him. "Drake your Maguilty Sense is still in motion" the blond lady said. "Oh, yeah. Well goodbye Mama, Papa" Drake then started to say.

"What? what are you talking about?" I yelled with a confused voice. "Drake is no long alive, this little boy that you see here is his spirit and soul still trying to find peace in this cruel world. But because he had done many taboo magic he should have disappeared by now but because he was using Maguilty Sense he was able to stay here longer by turning you two into his puppets and feeding off of your magical energy" the blond then explained.

"I see" King Neil then said, "But I don't care... Drake you are my son. You have the Dragon Slayer Magic in you veins, and I'm sure that you never ment to cause us pain now did you?" King Neil continued to say.

"No, papa" Drake then smiled. "Mama, Papa I'm sorry and I will miss you" Drake then cried.

**Drake's p.o.v:**

I had tears flowing down my face as I was watching my mother and father crying as well. I then felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "Lucy" I said in a teary voice.

"Well, good-bye" I said, "Goodbye Drake" Lucy then said. I then cut the connection between my mother, father, and I.

I then felt weak. I fainted a little, but Lucy caught me in her arms. "Mama, Papa. I love you" I the said. "We love you too, Drake" they said back to me as my mother was hiding her face in my fathers chest.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for what I did and put you thought" I then muttered as i stared at my now disappearing hand.

"That okay, do you have any last wishes?" Lucy asked. "Uhm, yeah" I said taking in a deep breath.

"I wish... I wish to see a... dragon" I said as I took a deep breath and watched my hand completely starting to disappear. "You wish is my command, you highness" Lucy then playfully said. "What" I said in a soft voice.

Lucy then pressed her forehead against mines. "Lucy what-" I started to say but stopped.

**In a dream like state, No one can hear what they are saying. It's like a day-dream that is happening. Drake's p.o.v:**

I see them, Dragons. I can see all of them. "Lucy is this all you doing?" I asked.

"Yep, I am able to bring you here even in a dream" Lucy then said, "But how?" I cried... "Well, I can do anything here... I am the Dragon Queen" Lucy then said.

Then all the Dragons started to gather around her. "You will have this memories of meeting and seeing the dragons" Lucy then told me.

As I saw all the dragons my mind went to a blank. My wish has come true, all because of you Lucy.

**Out of the day-dream, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I pulled my forehead and saw Drake in my arms slowly disappearing. "Lucy, thank you so much" Drake then struggled to say. "No problem" I replied.

"I didn't know that you where the qu-" I cut Drake off by placing my finger over his month. "Say you energy" I said, and he just nodded.

He only had a minute or 2 left on in this world. I slowly watched him disappear, "Mama, and I love you guys also I am sorry for my actions" he cried.

"Drake, it's okay don't worry we forgive you" Queen Bambi then said with a choked up voice. Drake then turn his head to me, "Lucy can you come closer" Drake asked me.

I moved in closer and then, I felt a warm pair of arms around my shoulders. "I love you. Only if none of this never happened and I was older, then maybe we would have been together,Goodbye Lucy and thank you for saving me" Drake the said as he then disappeared right from my hands and then vanished.

His scent, magical energy, and being wasn't there anymore but his presence was. "Good bye Drake" I whispered. I stood up and then turned away. I started walking away, and then I was being followed by everyone else.

"Wait" I then heard Queen Bambi yell. "What is it" I turned around and asked, "Come back with us to the castle with have something to talk to you all about" the queen then said.

I looked at Natsu and then he nodded. "As you wish your highness" I said as I started walking back toward they're way.

_**( The queen and king then took everyone back to the castle, gave them a big feast and let them spend a night in the castle to rest up. IN one of the rooms in the castle)**_

_**Lucy's p.o.v:**_

I was sharing a room with Wendy and Carla, just like on the train. I was staring out a window, and then..." Lucy I glad that you did hurt him" Wendy's soft voice rang.

"What you guys all tought I was going to hurt him, I was just giving him his punishment that's all... I wasn't really going to hurt him" I explained to them.

"Oh, well that combination of Fire and Ice that turned you into the Icy Fire Dragon was so pretty" Wendy said, "Thanks Wendy" I told her with a smile.

"Well it's getting later we should go to bed" I said, "Yeah your right" Wendy replied. We share a very large room with two beds, I was in the first one and Wendy and Carla was in the other one.

I couldn't stop thinking about Drake. He was so young and yet had to face so much pain, I felt bad for him. "This world is cruel, isn't it. Drake" I whispered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Goodnight, Drake" I whispered again in a soft voice.

**In a different room, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Oh, Flame Brain did you really think that Lucy would have really hurt that kid?" Gajeel asked. "Who the hell are you calling Flame Brain, you Metal Mouth" I yelled, "but no" I softly said.

" Yeah, your right Bunny Girl is to sweet for do anything like killing but that look in her eyes" Gajeel then said crossing his arms. "Don't worry just go to bed and I bet Lucy knows what she is doing... But I just don't trust does Sabertooth people" I said as I closed my eyes.

**In a different room, Sting's p.o.v:**

"Can you believe her? Rogue" I yelled to Rogue, "Dragon Slayers are noble, yeah right" I scoffed.

"Should we tell her our secret" Rogue asked. "No way in hell, so what I still don't fully believe a thing that is happening" I said as I jumped on the bed.

"Oi, Sting" Rogue yelled, "Yeah, What?" I called back. "Do you miss them or have any regrets" Rogue asked in a soft and sad voice.

"No, and even if I did ,its to later to take anything back you know that right?" I asked with a sift voice. "Yeah, I know" he replied.

Thx for reading

Sorry for any miss spelled words


	23. Chapter 23

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 23

A new key and unholy Slayers

**In the morning at the castle, Lucy's p.o.v:**

It was early in the morning, in the room me, Wendy, and Carla shared. I started to get dress in one of the bathrooms until I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Lucy, can you come out for a sec" I heard Wendy's soft voice yell for the outside of my bathroom door. "Sure" I said as I walked out of the bathroom and saw Wendy with a towel wrapped around her whole body.

"Whats a matter?, Wendy" I asked, "Uhm... Well Lucy I didn't pack enough clothes and I was wonder if... Uhm I can borrow some... Uhm clothes" Her soft voice ask.

"Yeah, sure" I said. As I walked out of the bathroom and then, "Requip, Key of the virgin. Come to my side" I chanted. I grabbed the key that came forward. "Open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo. I summon thee" I then chanted.

With a pink magic circle, and a glowing pink light shined. And then a lady with a black and white maid dress appeared with pink hair.

"Princess, punishment?" Virgo asked. Me, Wendy and Carla then started to swear bullets. "No, Virgo" I said as I forced my hand on to my forehead.

"Virgo, can you give Wendy a change of clothes from the Celestial Spirit World?" I then asked. "As you wish, Princess" Virgo replied.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

Virgo was walking towards me. "Please stay still, Miss Wendy" she asked. She then started to measure my height.

Virgo was done and she was looking at me. I then saw Lucy turn her head and looked away.

I then felt someone tug off my towel. I didn't have any clothes on. "Wahh" I screamed but then a small twister of wind surround me, and then I was fully dress. Head to toe.

"Wow, this is so cute" I said as I looked at my self in the mirror. I had a blue dress on with white flowers coming up from the bottom of the dress. My hair was in two side pony tails with a blue ribbon to top it off, and my shoes where blue with white laces.

"Thank you Virgo" I then said, "Your welcome Miss Wendy" she told to me with a little bow.

"If that will be all, I will be leaving not" She said, "Alright, thank you Virgo" Lucy then said to her spirit as the spirit disappeared.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

***Knack Knack***

"Miss Lucy, Miss Carla, Miss Wendy... The queen and king wishes to speak with you all" A low voice said.

"Okay" I yelled back then the three of us walked towards the door. We walked out and saw the reason of the Dragon Slayers and 2 guards.

**(The 6 Dragon Slayer along with the 5 cats were escorting use to the room where the queen and king was)**

The doors got pushed open by the 2 guards and once the doors opened it revealed the queen and king.

"Welcome" Yelled the king once we all walked in. "Hello king Neil, Queen Bambi, what do you wish to see us about?" I then asked.

"Your rewards" King Neil said as he clapped his hands together twice and then a group of guards came up to the each of us and handed us a sack.

"Uhm, what's in here? Rock?" Natsu asked. "No, it's your rewards... You each gets 1,000,000,000 jewels all in cash" King Neil said.

"Wow, who knew so much money would weight so much" Wendy gasped.

"Also, Lucy thank you for putting my son to rest, but what happened to him"Queen Bambi then asked in a soft and sad voice.

"If he had passed on through the gates of the dead than he might be in heaven watching over us, but if he disappeared because of the taboo magic he used then Drake had vanished for all eternity and had become magic itself" I then told her, "So either way its a happy out come because they still is a chance that he can be reincarnated" I then said reassuring her.

"Thank you once again" Queen Bambi said as she regain her smile. "Well we all have to go back to our guilds" Sting then said. "Oh, yes sorry for wasting all of you time" Queen Bambi said.

**Queen Bambi's p.o.v:**

"Goodbye" my husband yelled. As the 6 Dragon Slayers and 5 cats walked away, Lucy then turned around.

"Oh, Queen Bambi" Lucy then said as the rest of her friends turned and looked at her.

"Yes, what is it" I replied as she gave a warm smile... Lucy smile it was so similar to her's.

"Remember he is in a better place now, and that better place is our hearts" she said. No it can't be her... L ...

**Flash Back-Queen Bambi's p.o.v:**

It was that day, I turned 15. I was only 15 , when me and my friends would always hang out and talk about boys... But on my 15th Birthday it wasn't normal, it was completely different.

It was the day my mother and father were killed when they're train they were riding on got attack by a monster.

1 month after my birthday, I was at they're funeral... Friends and Family all where they're but then left right after they announced they're will.** (My family was rich but we wasn't royalty until I got married to King Neil)**

It was a rainy day,"Way did you leave me?" I yelled at they're graves, "I'm so lonely in this world... No one loves me, no one is my friend" I cried with tears running down my face.

"So your lonely just like me?" a soft voice said. I turn to see a girl about my age with silky golden hair and pure almond brown eyes.

"My mother and father died as well and they left me in this world by my self also, just like you" she told me.

"Whats your name?" She asked with bright eyes... "Bambi" I said, "Oh, Bambi... Hehe I like that name... I'm..." She said... Her name was like pure gold, it was like a sun in my dark night... I wasn't alone anymore.

**Still Flash Back- but just a little fast forwarded in time, Queen Bambi's p.o.v:**

"So today is your big day" I told her, "Yeah" she replied to me. Today was her wedding, I was her maid of honor but I still felt sad. She was getting married to a handsome man... I just wish that his will care for her.

**Still Flash Back-Fast Forward in time, Queen Bambi's p.o.v:**

"So is it a boy or a girl" I asked with awe as I stared at her tummy that was the size of a basketball. "Bambi stop staring at me your making me feel fat, and it's going to be a little girl" she replied to me.

"Really" I cheered, "What's the name?" I asked. "Se-cr-et" she cheered as she waved her pointer finger side to side.

"Aww, okay So how long more?" I asked, "1 month" her soft voice said back, "Oh, really well I guess I can't see her for a while then" I pouted. "Yeah but don't worry, In the future I'm sure you guys will meet" her soft voice said again.

**Small time skip with thinking:**

That was the time, she was pregnant with her child, and when she gave birth I wasn't there to help her... This was when I just got married to King Neil, and I had to go with him on trips and stuff.

We then lost contact, and that was I last time I saw her healthy... I didn't even got to see her baby yet.

**Still Flash Back- Fast forward in time, Queen Bambi's p.o.v:**

"You have to live on" I cried, "You have a beautiful little girl, you can't leave her in this world all alone" I cried again, "Bambi, I'm sorry" she whispered... "But my time is near" she said as she reached up to a window sill that was right above her.

"If you every meet my daughter, give her this for me" she told me with a soft voice as she placed the key in my hands.**(Time when Lucy ran away from home, wasn't there to see her mom die)** "But I never even meet her, how would I know if she is your daughter or not?" I then asked with sadness in my voice.

"Trust me, Bambi I have set up this world just for her... You'll know her when you see her, she will then be a queen just like you, but of a different kind" Her voice said, with an even softer volume.

"But what is her name?" I then asked... "Her name is ..." she stopped herself from talking and started to mouthing her name... "Lu-cy" I said with tears in my eyes as I sounding out what she was mouthing. "Goodbye, my cruel sweet world I love everyone and everything in it" she said as she closed her eyes "and remember I will be in a better place, and that place is in you hearts" her voice lastly said as she pointed to my heart and then I saw her body go limp.

I saw her breathing stop and heard her heart stop pumping. I felt the tears rain down my eyes on to my checks then fall on to the key that she gave me then felt the watery tear ricochet off the key and into my hands.

"No, don't leave me" I cried... "No" I cried again... "Don't leave me... In this cruel world" I scream. I felt her husband hand on my shoulder.

"LAYLA" I yelled... "Layla don't leave me alone" I scream... "Layla please I don't what to be alone in this world anymore... Please Layla, please come back to me" I howled... She never open her eyes after that...

I remember that day... The last day I saw her alive, also I lost my best friend the day... X777... That was the day I swore to meet Lucy and give her this key.

**End of Flash back ( Just to help you out flash back... the other in the other flash backs we're Layla as well) - Queen Bambi's p.o.v:**

"Layla" I yelled to the girl. She looked at me with confused eyes. "Layla, it's you... No, your Lucy" I cried, as I started walking towards the stunned girl and her group of even more stunned friends.

"What?" she asked, "You are. There is no doubt in my mind... You are your mothers daughter" I said with a kind smile.

"How did you know my mother?" Lucy then asked. "Your mother was my best friend, we suffered together, laughed together, but sadly her time in this world was cut short ... And in the end, we couldn't die together" I explained.

"And how does this have anything with Lucy?" the pink haired boy the yelled. "Layla was very sick with a deadly type of disease, that made it hell to go anywhere or even just getting up from bed was torment but... The day before she die, she vanished... I asked your father where she went but all he told me was she had taken a short trip to a different world" I cried

"Then later that evening I found her walking back to her home, I could tell she wanted to give up, but in the end all she told me was she was just planning this world for you. Lucy" I then said.

I walked closer to Lucy, and then throw my arms around her. " She left you a gift" I whispered into her ear... I broke our hug and summoned one of my maids to bring me my a silver like colored key that I had got from Layla. I grabbed a key and showed it to her.

"She left this for you" I said in a teary voice, holding out the key... She then slowly moved in to grabbed it...

"This, this is a platinum key" she whispered in awe. "Take it" I orders her, she then grabbed the key and held it close to her heart.

"Mama, thank you" she whispered, "Thank you, Queen Bambi King Neil" she then said... "We will be leaving now, sorry for causing you all this trouble" Lucy then said as she quickly turned around and started walking out of the doors... Only to be followed by her friends. They then left the castle and I felt so sad.

I then went to my library, and walked out to the balcony and stared up at the sky.

"Layla, I miss you also what did you mean by setting up this world for you daughter?" I questioned my self.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

We where on the way to the train station until, I felt someone calling me.

I stopped. "Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu asked. "I'm sorry guys but I have to go" I said as I had my grey key ready.

I could tell that the Fairy Tail members knew what I was talking about, just by what I was holding but Sabertooth members were lost. "Go where? to the bathroom?" Sting then asked.

"No you idiot, I just have to leave" I yelled."I'm coming" Natsu ordered "We wanna come as well Bunny Girl" Gajeel said, placed his forearm on Wendy's head.

"Fine then if all of you are going then we are coming along to" Sting then ordered... "Look I don't care, lets just get going" I yelled as I placed the grey key in front of me.

"Open! Gate of time and space, Key of the Traveler" I chanted, My Grey Knight Voyager. I summon thee" I chanted again.

A grey magic circle opened up and a dude with grey clothes and gray and black clothes along with ash grey hair.

"Dragon World" I whispered, only loud enough for me and Voyager to hear. As he opened the vortex and jumped through it I followed and then so did every one else.

**In the Dragon World, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Yeah" I yelled as I smelled the air. "What is this place?" Sting the asked, "It's the Dragon World" Gajeel then said.

I then turned my head and saw Lucy walking away from us. "Oi, Luce where are you going?" I then yelled out asking. "Damn it you guys, I only came here for business" Lucy told us.

"Well what ya gotta do?" Gajeel then asked. "We have a new friend that was born today" Lucy then told us. "What really can I come along with you Lucy" Wendy's voice sang.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"You all are coming with me" I ordered, "What why?" Natsu complained... "Because I don't trust you guys running a muk in my world" I said as I started to walk away again.

I then had the rest of them follow,we walked and walked. We past by Zola's lair, Zola was the Dragon of Earth and she then gave us a ride to the water/snow/ice area and showed us the way to Cielo's lair. And just kept on walking until we reached an ice like cave that had a small river flowing in it.

I walked inside, "Oi, Lucy where are you going?" Natsu yelled, "Lower you voice, and come in" I ordered. As I started walking deeper into the icy cave.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Team Dragon Slayer kept on walking until they was all the was into the icy lair, and saw a dragon.

The dragon was a bright Celestial blue, as he also had Columbia blue wings and eyes to match.

**(p.s I tired to do baby talk) Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Cielo" I said, as the dragon turned away from the little baby dragon that was at her side.

"Hello, Queen Lucy" she said in a bright voice. "How is she?" I asked. "She is doing well, My queen" Cielo then replied. Cielo was the dragon of ice and water.

"Does she have an element?" I then asked. "Yes, my queen... She is the dragon of snow" Cielo said as she had the little dragon staring at me.

"Her name?" I said, "aww, yes her name.."Introduce your self sweetie" Cielo said as she used her wing to push the baby dragon, out from hiding behind her.

"Uhm, hwllo my qween my name is Yuki" Her soften baby voice said.** (Yuki means snow in japanese so that's why I named her Yuki)**

"Well its a pleasure to meet you. Yuki, I'm sure that your mother will train you well" I said as I placed my hand on the baby dragon that was only 4 feet tall and 5 feet long.

Once she reach full-grown size she should be at 150 feet tall and 100 feet long.

"Thwank you my qween" she said with a smile. "Your welcome" I said. I patted her head and then I then released my magic a little bit. My hand started to glow with magical energy. I hand my other hand on her forearm area with a tight grip.

"Wahhh, mama what is she doing to me" Yuki's soften voice then cried out as she tried to pull away. "Calm down Yuki, it will all be over shortly" Cielo then said. "Mama what are you twalking about" she cried as her voice studded with fear.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"What is Lucy doing" Happy asked. "She is only marking her, Yuki should be fined... It's just like a birth mark" a voice then said. We all looked to the corner to see a teal colored dragon.

"Holiday why is Lucy marking her?" I then asked, "It's like a symbol to other dragons, saying that this dragon is allowed here in this world. With out a mark from a queen or king that dragon will not be allowed in this world" Holiday explained.

"So it's like a passport" Wendy then said. "Yep" Holiday then said.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Yuki tried to pull away ,as I saw her eyes filled with a little bit of fear. "Dragon's Insignia"_** (P.s Insignia means something like a mark or symbol)**_ I then chanted as a blast of my magical energy went through her body and the I let go of her and she fell.

I caught her, she was pretty heavy for just being born today. As I caught her in my arms a platinum key appeared next to her. I picked it up and examined it. "The key of the Snow Dragon Yuki" I said with a smile.

"Thank you queen Lucy for doing this" Cielo said as I backed away and watch her get next to her daughter that had fainted. "Your welcome, Cielo I would love to stay longer but I must leave now" I said as I turned and headed for the lair's exit.

I walked out and was followed by everyone else. I got out of the Ice/Water Dragon's lair and saw Holiday.

"Whats up Holiday?" I then asked. "I must talk to you" Holiday said, "Very well then shall we head back to the palace?" I then asked. "Yes, my queen" Holiday said. As where all were gathered in one group, I then seen Holiday close her eyes. **(Holiday is in her Dragon form)**

She then shot open her eyes, and then with an orange magic circle and a glowing light we where then at the palace with was almost couple of miles away on the other side of the dragon world.

**At the palace, Holiday's p.o.v:**

I could tell that Queen Lucy has gotten more powerful, by just being near her friends.

"Welcome to the Dragon World" I cheered, "So how are your new friends? my queen" I asked. "Oh, Holiday meet Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch" Lucy answered with a cheerful voice.

"Wonderful, it a pleasure to meet all of you" I replied. "So what time of Dragon Slaying do you two guys use?" I then asked leaning my head to the side.

"Oh, well I use White Dragon Slayer magic and Rogue here uses Shadow" the blond hair man explained.

...I then felt my heart drop... "Really, so who did you learn it from?" I then asked trying to fight to out a smile on my face. "I was trained by Skiadrum" Rogue then said, "And I trained by Weisslogia" Sting then said.

... No, there is no why that they can be they... The Unholy Twin Slayers... My mind race.

"Where are they now?" I then asked... "Oh, aw well they aren't here" Sting then said in a worried voice as she rubbed the back of his head. "Did they disappear on X777" I then asked them.

"Yeah they left and then we never ever heard another word from them again" Rogue then said as I notice his eyes turn dark. Queen Lucy then walked up next to them. "Neh,Neh maybe we can find them here in this world" Lucy then said as she placed her left hand on Sting's right shoulder and her right hand on Rogue's left shoulder.

"My queen" I said in a soft voice. "What is it Holiday?" Lucy asked back with a soft voice.

"Step away from them at once" I then ordered in a very dark and low growl. I then notice Lucy stepping back and then going to hide behind Natsu.

"My queen remembered that question you asked me couple years again, when your where still in training... You asked me if I had any family members but I told you they all died" I explained as I was trying to control my angry.

_**Flash Back- Lucy's p.o.v:**_

_ "Holiday" I yelled in cheer calling the teal colored dragon. "Yes what is it my queen?" Holiday then asked me._

_ "Do you have any family members?" I asked. "Well, I had but they all are gone now" she told me. "Really, who were they and how did they disappear?" I then asked._

_ "Well, I had a mate but he then died from an old injury that didn't fully heal up. And also I had two sons, Skiadrum and Weisslogia" she told me as her eyes got watery._

_ "What happen? where are they?" I then asked. "They left, to train to people to become Dragon Slayers but in the end, their own sons that they raised turn they're backs on they and then murdered them" Holiday explained as I saw her trying to fight back the tears._

_ "What where they're names?" I asked with sadness, "Oh, they're names were Sting and Rogue" Holiday told me as a tear slipped down her face._

_**Flash Back End-Lucy's p.o.v:**_

"So those two are the same to that killed your sons, Holiday" I yelled. "Yep" Holiday said with angry voice.

"So you where they're mother" I heard Sting then scoffed. "Right before we killed them they were yelling out ' Mama Holiday please save us this please save us that' and it was pretty funny watching them fight" Rogue then said.

"The most unholiness crime that a Dragon Slayer can ever do is...Killing they're own Dragons" I growled as I took a step forward and in front of Natsu.

I turn my head to see Holiday dying in pain... "Holiday" I said, cause her to look at me, "Please don't" I ordered her. "I'm sorry My queen... Please forgive my sins" Holiday then said.

**Holiday's p.o.v:**

I felt hate and sorrow fill my blood... "Holiday, don't and that an order" Queen Lucy then said to me... I looked at her face, it was filled with sadness.

"My Queen" I said once more... Lucy then looked that me... "Please forgive my sin, but revenge and justice must be served today" I whispered...

"Holiday" Queen Lucy then yelled. "My queen, Forgive me" I roared back with tears raining down my face...I lost my lover, my sons. I just disobeyed the queen... What else is there left for me to lose?

_**Lucy gets a new key from one of her mother's old friend, and then**_

_**the wonders of the baby dragon has just opened up... Also we have found out who Sabertooths Dragon Slayers are and what will happen to Holiday.**_

_**Thx for reading**_

_**Sorry for any missed spelled words**_


	24. Chapter 24

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 24

Because I care for you

**In the Dragon World, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Holiday" I then roared, as my voice started to fill in anger. I then saw Holiday attack Sting and Rogue. The Sabertooth members then dodged the attack.

"I'm coming Holiday" I screamed as I started to run to her side. But I was held back... "Natsu let me go" I ordered in a yelling voice. "Natsu, thank you for stopping her" Holiday said, "What the hell?" I yelled. "Luce I'm sorry but she asked me for do this" Natsu told me.

"Ho! This will be fun right Rogue, first we got her children and now we'll get her" Sting cheered with a dark laugh. "Don't count on it" Holiday then replied...

"What do I do?" I whispered as tears started to rain down my face. Natsu who was holding me back then pulled me in closer for a hug, and tried to calm me. "Luce, if she wants to do this then don't you think you should accept the choice she makes for her self" Natsu told me as he hugged me closer.

"I know but, its painful to see them fighting... My job is to keep peace and right now I am failing" I cried, as tear fell from my eyes... I didn't know what to do.

If it is true that those two are the ones that killed Skaidrum and weisslogia then what are they capable of doing to Holiday? I wonder... Should I step in or not?

**Holiday's p.o.v:**

I could see Queen Lucy, being held back by Natsu. Me, Sting, and Rogue all were fighting.

"White Dragon's Claw" "Shadow Dragon's Claw" yelled the two Sabertooth boys. I took the attack head on, but in the end it didn't have any effect.

"Why are you not effective by any of our attack?" I heard Sting yell. "Well because, I am a dragon that has a very pure blood line. I am the 3 generation of element dragons... Your weak attacks shall not harm me" I then scoffed.

**(She is in Dragon Form)**

"I see then shall we play some more" Rogue then said with a dark and twisted smile... "Fine by me" I said as we started fighting again... They're attacks wasn't having any effect on me...

**10 minutes later**

We were still fighting and I was surprised they still had magical energy still left. "You all are weak, weak minds, weak hearts, and most of all... just plain weak" I smirked.

"Well sorry" Rogue said, "That we aren't as strong as your sons" Sting continued to say... "That we killed" they then said in unison...

"My sons" I whispered to my self, as I lowered my head and felt a tear slide down my snout.

I took in a deep breath and then, ***ROAR***. I then was filled with more pain, so much pain... I then felt my heart turn darker... "Yo...You... You'll pay for what you have done to my sons" I roared... but this time even I could hear it... My roar was more dark and deadly.

I then let out an Element Roar"... As a mixture of colors came from my mouth and went flying towards them, Rogue had dodged it in time but Sting was to slow and was hit by the rainbow-colored roar.

"Agh... You bitch you'll be sorry" Sting yelled as he was trying to get off the floor. "And you'll be sorry too! for hurting my sons... I will see to it that you will get a punishment... Right from me" I then growled back, as I used my wings to create a storm of wind.

They both flew back against a giant boulder that was sticking out of the ground. With the amount of force that they got thrown at them they went right through the boulder and shuddered it.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

As I watched the 2 dragon slayers fight the one dragon, I could see that the area around us was getting destroyed.

**(They are outside the castle in the battle field area)**

"Holiday" I whispered as my made prayer hands and was just begging that this will end well.

**Holiday's p.o.v:**

As the two badly injured boys fought to find they're footing, I could tell they were almost out of magical energy. Also now that I think of it, because I was using such high leveled magical spells I was almost out of magic my self.

"Whats wrong is that all you got?" Stings dark voice then said."What how are you two still standing?" I questioned with shock... "How do you think we killed your sons... we can be brought down so easily you know" Rogue said.

"Now it's are turns" they yelled in unison. They the started walking closer to me... They stopped at 30 feet or so away. Standing back to back.

"Dragon Force" they chanted in unison... "Shadow Drive" Rogue shouted, "White Drive" Sting shouted as well.

** (Some attacks are made up)**

As dark energy started to form around Rogue, light energy started to form around Sting. They both then prepared for and attack.

With a bright teal magic circle... I then changed from my Dragon Form to Human Form.

"Holy Nova" Yelled Sting, " MidNight Shotter" Yelled Rogue... As both of they're attacks flew towards me I then swiftly jumped out of they way and landed on my feet. But once I landed...

"Shadow Dragon Roar" "White Dragon Roar" they both chanted as light and dark energy flew from they're mouths I couldn't react fast enough. As so I was hit... I felt my body flying backwards.

"Dragon Wings" I chanted as I had silver wings grow and my wings caught the wind, allowing me to fly up. I was 10 feet of the ground... I could only see Sting on the ground giving an evil smile.

I then felt a sharp pain in my neck area.

***Pack***

As I started to fall to the ground I turned around to see Rogue, he had a large black markings that appeared on right of his face.

He shot me an evil smile and I then turned back around to look at the ground but instead I was staring a blonde dude in the eyes... He swung his fist and then I felt the impact. It send me flying over 20 yards away.

With the impact and force from the hit it sent me flying into the ground. I then started to push the rocks and chunks of ground off of me, just to find They standing in front of me.

I then got all of the dirt off of me and I did a cart-wheel to get away from them. I then transformed back into my Dragon Form. "This is the ultimate Slayer Magic" Sting cheered, "And this is the best way to get rid of dragons" Rogue smirked.

"Element Roar" I yelled as I roared at them. They then back off but... I wasn't free for long. "Shadow Dragon's Roar" yelled Rogue.

I was brought to my feet with any attack that caught me off guard. I was laying on my side... Unable to move... I saw Rogue and Sting, who was using their Dragon Drive magic to turn they're magic into something they can stand on.

They were 20 feet away from me, hovering in the air.

"Today is you last day" Rogue yelled, "We shall make you our third slayed dragon" Sting then yelled out, "Besides that's what Dragon Slayer Magic was made for; Slaying Dragons" The to boys said in unison.

"We'll put you out of your misery soon enough" Rogue stated "Prepare to be slayed, Holiday" Sting then yelled... They both started to prepare an attack that will be the finally blow... I closed my eyes and was waiting until thee end.

"Skaidrum... Weisslogia... Mama will be with you both soon" I whispered in a soft voice and I relaxed my body. _**{In Holiday's mind, 'Goodbye... My dear queen Lucy... and goodbye world'}**_

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"No... no" I said with tears steaming down my face... "Lucy do something" Natsu ordered me... " I can't " I screamed as I got to my knees and covered my hands around my head...

I was looking through my fingers and saw Holiday lying almost life less on the floor. With Sting and Rogue hovering 10 feet above her preparing for an attack.

"Holiday... Please" I cried as I felt a tear escape from my eye... I was on my knees crying... With Natsu, Happy, Lily, Carla, Gajeel and Wendy behind me... Not knowing if they should interfere or not.

"Luuuuucccccy" A young voice then called. We all turned around to see a boy about 16 years old. "Luuuuuucccccy" He cried, "You can do it" he then cheered.

"D-D-Drake" I whispered, " I know you can do it... Fight Lucy, protect your friend... You can do it" Drake cheered again, he then slowly disappeared with small sparkles that disappeared into air.

"Thank you" I whispered, as I stood up and saw Sting and Rogue about to launch they're attacks. "You'll now disappear forever" yelled sting.

"Holy Nova" Sting then yelled, "Darkness Glare" Yelled Rogue. As both of they're attacks quickly flew to Holiday I was dumbfounded. I then felt my eyes close, seeing nothing but memories of me and Holiday training.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

***BOOM***

I heard Sting and Rogue attack hit Holiday... "Holiday" I screamed as I turn my head to look at Lucy... But she was there... Where was she?.

"Look" Happy cried as he pointed the paw at the cloud of smoke. I then was the smoke starting to clear... With Holiday lying life less on the floor, and with Rogue and Sting, who was now on the floor.

"Did the attack miss?" Gajeel asked, "No it was a hit but..." Wendy started to say then stopped. With the rest of the smoke cleared, there still was a small twister of smoke in front of Holiday. (By Holiday's legs)

The twister then started to clear... "Lucy" I yelled, so Lucy had stopped the attack.

"Lucy... No that isn't Lucy" I said, "What the hell are ya talking about?" Gajeel then said. "She's different" I said as I slow took a step back.

"Lucy" I whispered... Her eyes were not brown or grey... This time it was jet black, also the pressure of her magical energy was so heavy...

**Sting's p.o.v:**

"What?" I yelled, There was that Lucy girl protecting her dragon... "You the weaker student protects the even weaker master" I then hissed. "Queen Lucy" I heard Holiday gasp as she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head a little bit.

"Why are you stopping us" One minute you totally cool with this and now you are trying to stop our fight" I yelled, " Who ever said I was cool with this?" Lucy then growled in a low voice.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Once I opened my eyes again I then saw Sting and Rogue, and I could smell Holiday in the back of me.

"The number one forbidden action a dragon slayer and dragons can every do is... Killing their own comrade" I growled in a low voice. "Yeah so... Well this is what dragon slaying was made for... Slaying Dragons" Sting the said to me.

"Your wrong... Dragon Slaying Magic was created to bring carry on the truth of life and to show people who no matter what... We are all still the same" I said.

"It that so?" Rogue then said as he shot death glares at me. "Dragons are weaker ... Dragons are only over grown lizards" Sting hissed... "Is that so" I said with sad eyes... I could tell my eyes were different, they were not brown nor grey... But a lifeless black.

"My queen please this is my fight not yours" I then heard Holiday say as she slowly got up from the ground... But only just to fall to the ground in pain.

"What fight? Fighting against friends...Againist family... It's useless" I said as I began to cry once more. I turned around and looked at Holiday.

**Holiday's p.o.v:**

"Queen Lucy" I whispered as she looked at me with tears in her eyes... " Gross" Yelled Sting... "It's sad... The so-called Dragon Queen will die here with the Element Dragon" Rogue then said with a twisted and wicked smile.

"Flash Cannon" yelled Sting, "Dark Shot" yelled Rogue, who are 30 yards away. With the to attacks spiraling into one attack it grew bigger and bigger than closer it came to me and Queen Lucy.

"Lucy" I yelled as I summoned all of my little energy I had left and I jumped in front of the attack. I took on the whole force of the attack, protecting my sunshine in my dark day, the wind beneath my wing... I was protecting my the Lucy to my Queen._** (Little riddle, if don't get pm me)**_

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I watch Holiday take on the attack for me. Once they were all done attack, I looked only to see Holiday dr...Dripping... Blood. "Hoil... Holiday" I cried in a soft voice.

"My queen, you must live on... Here any of the dragons will be honored to die for you... Including me" Holiday then said as she dropped to the ground with a loud thump. I then got next to Holiday and kneel by her said.

"Holiday... Holiday get up" I ordered but got no reply... I then felt pain and sadness rushing through my veins...

"No, no, no, no... This that be real this must be a bad dream" I said a wishing voice... "That's what me and Rogue do, sweet heart... We make bad dreams come true" Sting then laughed... "You'll pay" I whispered, "What was that? we couldn't hear you? I you say you give up" Sting then smirked as he cupped his hand around his ear.

"Holiday" I said as a tears started to rain from my eyes... "Holiday please I'm begging you get up please" I begged. I got no respond and her heartbeat and breathing was very soft.

"No" I then yelled as tear after tear... "Oh look Rogue the little baby is crying" Sting laughed...

_***Roooooooooaaaaaaarrrrr* I screamed letting out a giant roar that mostly could be heard throughout the land.**_

**Igneel the Fire Dragon. Igneel's p.o.v:**

I was at my lair. I was resting in one of the fire caves that was in my territory. I had my head down and I was relaxed until...

***Rooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrr* **was all I heard... The sound echo through out my lair... I lifted my head and stared out of my lair... "This can't ne good" I said to my self as I got up and started walking out of my lair.

**Grandeeney the Sky Dragon. Grandeeney's p.o.v:**

I was flying in the sky, peacefully until I heard a bloody roar... "Oh, no" I said as I land... "That can't be" I grasped as I started heading for the palace.

**Metalicana the Iron Dragon. Metalicana's p.o.v:**

Chilling back, eating some iron and relaxing until a roar filled my lair, The sounds echoed off my metal body but I could still hear the sorrowfully roar.

"What the heck is going on?" I yelled as I exited my lair and started walking towards the guild.

**Atropine the Poison Dragon. Atropine's p.o.v:**

I heard a roar that was different from the other dragon's roar... but then it hit me...

"This is her voice... What is happening?" I question my self as I had to start traveling out of my lair and to the palace.

**Jupiter the Lightning Dragon. Jupiter's p.o.v:**

I was watching the thunder and lightning clouds slowly move over head... The thunder started to boom... "Sweet sweet music" I said to my self.

But for some reason the thunder booming sound just kept on going on and on. Then it hit me... "That's not thunder" I whispered as I started to head towards the palace.

**Zola the Earth Dragon. Zola's p.o.v:**

I had a visit from Queen Lucy and her friends about an hour ago... I was finally starting to relax until. The cries of pain was release.

"What is this weird feeling?" I question myself... "Its you isn't it?" I said to my self once more as I started to run to the palace on my four legs.

**Cielo the Water Dragon. Cielo's p.o.v:**

I was in my lair playing with Yuki, I then turn my head and stared out of the exit of my lair. "Mama, what is this weird feeling?" Yuki the asked in a soft but little scared voice.

"We must go to the palace at once" I order as I quickly started moving to the exit of the lair. I then was shortly followed my Yuki. I could hear her little claws hitting the floor. I then started to make my way to the palace, with Yuki in hand.

**Elliot the Time Dragon. Elliot's p.o.v:**

I just got back to my lair. I fell on the floor ready to sleep. But my nap was put to a stop. A roar filled my ears. I knew how it was.

"This can't be good" I whispered to my self as my instincts kicked in and I got up and out of my lair, going to the palace.

**Brock the Space Dragon. Brock's p.o.v:**

I was using my space magic to take a look in space, until a chill ran down my spine and then was followed by an icy roar.

"What the hell was that?" I growled as I put my magic to a stop and walked towards the exit. I was staring out of my lair in to the rest of the Dragon World. "Is this a joke?" I asked my self as I had the ringing sound of the roar still left in my ears.

**Celeste the Celestial Dragon. Celeste's p.o.v:**

I was having a short talk with some of the other dragons, they were non-element dragons. I heard a roar, I turned my head and looked in the direction that the palace was in.

"Celeste what's wrong" One of my friends asked, "Oh, nothing I just need to go" I replied as I whipped out my wings and started flying to the palace.

**Blenda the Light Dragon. Blenda's p.o.v:**

"Brother, please we must go" I cried to my brother... "But Blenda what if she still hates me" my brother replied with a soft voice... This is the first time, in years I see him being scared of what someone will say.

"Acnologia, you can here it her voice is sad and in pain we must go" I ordered... With every second I waited something bad can be happening to her. "Forget it" I scoffed as I then started heading to the palace. Leaving my brother behind.

**Acnologia the Dark Dragon. Acnologia's p.o.v:**

I watched my sister flying away. "My queen, please forgive me" I said, as I felt a tear slide down my face. I this scent I smelled. I turn around to see who it was... There was a women that was glowing with a golden light, also with brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Layla" I whispered. "Acnologia, she will forgive you... Now go and help your queen" she ordered as she slowly began to fade away. "Layla" I whispered again as I dried my tears and then I unfolded my wings. I flapped them then took off, following after my sister. I then met up with her. "Brother, you came" she whispered in a soft voice as she looked at me with soft eyes. We both then flew to the palace together.

**What all the dragons said at the same time, but they are all in different place, Normal p.o.v:**

"Queen Lucy" they all roared, "Please hang on" all the dragons said at the same time, but they didn't know it.

_**(In my story Acnologia the dark dragon and Blenda the light dragon are brother and sister)**_

**Meanwhile at the battlefield, Normal p.o.v**

** *Rooooooaaaaarrrrr*** ***Roooooaaaaaarrrrrr* *Rooooooaaaaarrrrr* **With a bloody murder roar after another, coming from Lucy. The air began to feel heavy.

"H-h-ho-Holiday" Lucy then screamed as she shortly stopped from the roars. "Please get up Holiday" Lucy then whispered, with tear after tear. Holiday still wasn't responding... Lucy face then got paler the a ghost... Holiday's breathing has stopped.

***RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA AAAAARRRRRRRRR***

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Holiday her breathing has stopped" I gasped, "Oh no" Wendy soft voice cried. "I don't know, but can you smell them?" I then asked. "Yep" the other two replied.

I was staring at Lucy... She let out a roar that was ear drum breaking. Then all I saw was a pillar of dark light coming from here.

**Normal p.o.v:**

With Holiday now dead, Lucy began to lose herself... She began slipping into the darkness.

Lucy then got up from Holiday's side and started walking towards Rogue and Sting.

"Hey, Rogue we have killed three dragons now" Sting commented in a dark voice. They stared at Lucy, who had stop 10 feet in front of them. With her body hang low, they couldn't see her face. "What ya going to do, missy" smirked Sting as he crossed his arms.

With Lucy's upper body hanging low, she was still stand. Her face was covered by her long blonde hair. **(Think of Juvia in episode 108 of Fairy Tail when she heard Meredy say she was about to kill Gray)**

"Wahahaha" a little and scaring voice laughed. Lucy then raised her head. The look on her face was dark and scary. "Wahahaha" Lucy then laughed again...

Her eyes were dark grey, her hair was simi-messy but still pretty looking, also... Her k-9/fang teeth then turned sharper then it normal was. It was so sharp if you just placed you finger on it you'll be cut.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" muttered Natsu as he took a couple of steps back. "This doesn't look good" a voice then said.

"You guys" Natsu said as a wave of dragons landed by the field. "Igneel what is this?" Natsu then asked as her ran up to the red dragon. "Lucy has lost herself in the darkness" Igneel said.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was asking Igneel what is going on. He told me he didn't know either.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As everyone was now staring at Rogue, Sting, and Lucy they all were wondering what was going to happen next. "Don't get all upset, just because we killed her" Rogue stated.

Then in a flash Lucy was behind him a hit him, causing him to fly 20 feet. As Lucy was now standing in the spot that Rogue was standing next to Sting. "Why you bitch" Sting scream at Lucy, as he through a fist right a Lucy.

She caught his fist and then flipped him on to the follow. "You'll pay for you sins" Lucy growled, at Sting who was lying my his back on the ground. Then behind Lucy came Rogue. "Shadow Dragon Roar" he chanted as a dark beam of light came from his mouth.

Lucy dodged it, and then the attack had hit Sting who was still lying on the ground. "Oww, what the hell?" Yelled Sting as he got off the ground. "Don't sleep in the ground then" Rogue commented.

As Lucy was standing still 30 yards away from them, she just looked so evil and dark... As Sting and Rogue charged at Lucy, they choose that they will just be doing hand to hand combat.

Punches, Kicks, Hits, Dodge... One after another. Lucy never got hit yet, but oh boy Lucy was sure doing a number on Sting and Rogue.

**8 minutes later, Still normal p.o.v:**

Sting and Rogue, both was all out of energy. "Is that all you guys got?" Growled Lucy, with a dark voice. "Rogue lets finish this" Sting then said. "Okay" Rogue replied.

The two boys got back to back to each other and then they turn they're heads and was facing Lucy. Sting stuck out his left arm and Rogue stuck out his right arm so that both of they're arms was facing Lucy. They both made a gun sign.

"Shadowy Night Mixture Cannon Shotter" Chanted Rogue and a black colored light started to form from his finger tip. "Lighted Skies Blue Day Blaster" Chanted Sting as a white colored light started to form at his finger tip.

"Unison Raid" They both then chanted, as the black and white light form they're finger tips then shot a bullet of color the bullets then turned into rays.

They're combine attacks was headed right for Lucy... With speed of the attack quickly rising, it then got to Lucy.

"Explode" Chanted Sting and Rogue... As the attack then explodes right before it got to Lucy, she still wasn't moving... She was standing still until she got hit by the attack.

"It hit her" cheered Sting, "Lucy" Yelled Natsu, who was worried for Lucy. "No think again, Sting" Rogue then told him.

As the smoke from the attack had cleared and their still stood Lucy, with her dark energy. She was not effective by their attack.

"No, Fuck... I'm all out of magical energy" Sting cussed. "Oh, well... My turn now" Lucy whispered. "What? how are you still standing?" Rogue asked... "You attack was strong, but the feelings of hate and revenge are stronger" Lucy whispered.

Just then charged at them, at to speed. With the look of killing in her eyes, she then was getting closer and closer to Sting and Rogue... "Lucy don't" Yelled Natsu. Lucy the was standing right in front of Sting and Rogue.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was standing right in front of them. "Awwwwwwwwww" Screamed Sting, "Wahhhhhhhhhh" Screamed Rogue. I could see fear in their eyes, I raised both of my fist and then so them right towards Sting and Rogue, who was still stand next to each other.

"You lives shall end" I screamed. As they both tripping backwards and fell in the spot they were standing I then bent down quickly with my hands shaped like a fist... Totally fear was in they're eyes, but I didn't really care.

I pushed my fists forward... Getting them both right in the foreheads, they both were then pushed into the ground... They both also have the same matching fist mark...

"We..." Rogue started to whisper... "Surrender" Sting then whispered as well. Both of they, fear and nothing more took over they're faces.

They we knocked out cold after that, but I still felt lost... I still felt hate plumping into my veins... And then my world went black.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy had just knocked out Sting and Rogue but she still didn't turn back to normal...

***Rooooaaaaarrrr***

Lucy let out a roar again, she has lost her soul to the darkness completely.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I turned and looked at Lucy who was still all dark and scary... "Igneel what has happen to Lucy?" I asked in a scared voice... "She has lost herself in the darkness, and if we don't change her back soon we might lose her forever" Igneel explained.

"I see, well then we'll just change Bunny Girl back then"Gajeel said. "No you mustn't... She is total on a different level then all of you right now" Metalicana then said. "Then who is going to stop Lucy?" Wendy asked is a small voice. "We will, we are the only ones that can match up to her level at this point" Grandeeney said.

Then all the dragons look and each other and nodded they're heads. We backed up. Then with a rainbow of colors they all transformed, from dragons to humans...

**Normal p.o.v:**

** Igneel** - human form, he was wearing a red and black vest. With white baggy pants and saddles. He has had his signature red hair.

**Grandeeney** - human form, she had on a blue kimono that had a wind design and that had ended mid way to her knee. She was also wearing her hair up, with two chopsticks things in her hair. Also she was barefoot.

**Metalicana** - human form, he had on his arm that covered his chest. He also had long pants that was lined with metal plates. His hair was also was pure black and messy. His shoes were also like metal

**Atropine **- human form, he had short purple hair. With a purple chinese style shirt, and black baggy pants.

**Jupiter** - human form, with bright blonde hair. He had a white-collar shirt that was covered by a black shirt on top. He also had on gray baggy pants with metal like shoes.

**Zola** - human form, she had long brown hair with white bows in it. Also with a brown long sleeve shirt, with white skinny jeans on. And also she had saddles on.

**Cielo **- human form, light blue short shirt that covered her top of her chest. And she had long light blue pants on that flowed freely in the wind with also a black flower on the waist band of the pants. Her hair was a dark blue color and it was up with a ponytail, and her feet was covered with ninja like saddles.

**Yuki** - human form, Yuki was order by heer mother to transform as well so this is what she is wearing... She had on a blue dress that had a winter wonder land design to it. Also she had on ballerina like slippers on that had a ribbon going up her leg and stopped that the knee, and her was a blizzard blue hair color and it was up in two bows.

**Elliot** - human form, he had a short messy grey hair. With an Ancient Greece warrior like armor on and saddles.

**Brock** - human form, short messy dark purple hair. With an Ancient Aztec warrior like armor and with saddles as well.

**Celeste **- human form, with golden pearl colored hair, that was waving in the wind. She had a celestial pattern armor that was covered in stars. And in her left hand she was holding a katana sword, in its casing.

**Blenda** - human form, long pure white hair with blue bangs that flowed to the side of her face. She was wearing a short knee-high dress that was pure white, except for the blue belt that was around the waist. Her shoes, wasn't really shoes at all but they were like a white ribbons on her feet that went up and wrapped around her leg and stopped at her knee.

**Acnologia** - human form, Pitch black short messy hair with blue bangs that fell to the right side of his face. With a black cape, he was wearing a black vest and a pitch black skinny jeans like pants. He whole out fit was pitch black, but except for the pink cherry blossom that he placed on his vest... As something to help him remember Lucy's scent.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I felt trap in side... Like I was a different person, that couldn't get out. I could see everything that was happening in front of me , but I couldn't do anything. I felt like I was being controlled by something.

I was standing over a knocked out Sting and Rogue. I then turned my head and looked over to the dragons who all were in they're human forms.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

Lucy turned her head and looked at the dragons, then took off at they.

She went after Igneel but Igneel then dodged her attacks, then she went after Atropine. While Atropine was being bait for the attacking Lucy, "Grandeeney, Jupiter, Elliot go and aid Holiday" Ordered Igneel, "Brock, Zola go and help does two boys over there" Ordered Igneel again.

"Igneel what should be do?" I asked, "Nothing be prepared to try to knock out Lucy on my signal" Igneel told me, "What and how do I do that?" I asked, "Just wait until she is calm down" Igneel asked, "Then that will take forever, it doesn't look like she is going to calm down any time soon" Gajeel said.

"Just wait... I know that the Lucy I met is still in her heart somewhere... we just need to find it" Igneel said as he took off to help Atropine fight Lucy.

While Grandeeney, Elliot and Jupiter has helping Holiday. Elliot used his time magic to turn Holiday in to human then Grandeeney carried her and they all went into the palace.

And while that was happening Brock and Zola picked up Sting and Rogue and was going into the palace and was being followed by Frosch and Lector... both were worried to death for Sting and Rogue.

**Normal p.o.v:**

With Grandeeney, Elliot, Jupiter, Brock, and Zola in the castle caring for Sting, Holiday, and Rogue.

Igneel, Metalicana, Atropine, Cielo, Zola, Celeste all attacking Lucy, but they all were losing.

***ROOOOAAAAARRRR***

Lucy let out a roar again and then "Forever Dragon Roar" he dark voice chanted... A mixture of all elements cam out from that one roar... It was so powerful It hit all the dragons in one hit.

Once the attack was over, 4 out of the 6 dragons that were fighting Lucy got knocked out... With only Metalicana and Igneel still left in fight against Lucy the others were unable to continue to fight.

"She's strong" said Metalicana, "You got that right" Igneel said back. "Unison Roar?" asked Metalicana, "Yeah" Replied Igneel.

As the two dragons got next to each other they both then sent out a loud roar... With the mixture of Iron and Fire flying towards Lucy, she did nothing... She then dodged it.

"Blenda, Acnologia you two must hell us" Growled Igneel, "No problem" Blenda's soft voice said as she got into the battle. "Brother come on" she roared to Ancologia. "Sister I'm sorry but I can attack her again... I promised my self I would never attack her ever again.

"Whatever just watch out" Yelled Igneel as Lucy was charging towards them. But right before she got to them, a roar stopped her in her path. It was the others, "Why are you guys here?" growled Igneel.

"The two boys our fine and are resting up... and for Holiday, we got her breathing to start again she'll be just fine" Grandeeney said.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Holiday" I said as I was in front of the dragons, I could feel my magical energy calming down, and my eyes starting to turn brown again. I was back to my old self.

"Queen Lucy welcome b-" Igneel started to say, but stop him self... I then felt my magical energy explode in my and then my world went black again.

**Igneel's p.o.v:**

"She came back for a quick second or two but then her instinct kicked in and then we lost her again" Metalicana said.

"Attack her but try not to hurt her" I then ordered. As we all charged towards her she jumped out into the air and then It became an air battle. As we all charged her in the air she kept on dodge us.

**15 mintues later Natsu's p.o.v:**

"We have to help" I yelled at Gajeel and Wendy. "But they said we shouldn't" Gajeel replied. "I don't care" I yelled back, "It's... It's... It's hurting me to see Lucy like this" I then said. As I had a tear or two slip down my face.

"It's hurting us too, Natsu but we can't do anything here" Happy said back to me... As he had more tears in his eyes. "We are out of our element... We are powerless her" Happy then said again.

"But we can't ju-" I was cut off by a loud roar and a boom. We turned over heads to see a massive smoke cloud and then from is one by one the dragons who were in they're human forms started to drop like flies.

I saw the other dragons on the floor, except for Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney trying to keep up with her.

We all ran up to them, while they landed on the floor. "Why can't you guys keep up?" Gajeel asked with wordiness.

"Dragons can move faster than the speed of sound, but somehow Lucy is breaking that speed and is moving faster than the speed of light" Igneel and the others dropped to the floor, in his human form unable to fight.

"Igneel" I cried, "Natsu it's okay I'm just tried from using a lot of magical power that's all... but now it's up to you guys and Acnologia" Igneel said as he closed his eyes.

**(When Fairy Tail took the S-class Exams it was totally different so like Zeref and Acnologia and that other guild didn't show up and sink the Island or whatever, also Lucy wasn't there in the S-class exam she took it with the dragons)**

"Okay Igneel" I said, I then turned my head and looked towards Wendy and Gajeel. "Lets rock and roll" I said.

**Meanwhile in the palace, infirmary. Normal p.o.v:**

Sting and Rogue was lying in bed, listing to the sounds that are happening outside.

"Yo! Rogue" Sting said, "Yeah, what" Rogue replied... "We just was defeated by a girl" Sting laughed, "No" A womans voice then said. A women walked into the room... It was Holiday who was all wrapped up.

"You two weren't just beaten by a girl, you guys were beaten by Lucy... The the Queen of the Dragons" Holiday then said. "Yeah what ever" The two boys replied in unison as they looked away from Holiday.

**Outside, Normal p.o.v:**

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel charge towards Lucy. "Lucy come back to us" Natsu yelled. "Roar of the Fire" "Sky" "Iron" "Dragon" they then said in unison as a twister of iron,fire, and sky magic was heading towards her.

Lucy the jumped out-of-the-way, and got behind Natsu. "..."Lucy whispered something that Natsu couldn't really make out. And then Bam Lucy hits Natsu so hard he falls to the ground.

Lucy was preparing to attack Wendy and Gajeel until... "No stop it... Pwease Qween Lucy" a babyish voice said.

Lucy then turned her head away and was give death glares to Yuki who was stand still, to scared to move.

Lucy then started to slow walk up to her. "Pwease calm down Queen Lucy" Her soft voice said. "Run Away Yuki" Cielo's voice then said to her daughter.

As Lucy was 32 yards away from her, she then disappeared into the light. And then reappeared 1/2 foot in front of Yuki. "Wahahaha" Yuki cried as she took a step back and fell on her butt.

Lucy then raised her left arm back, and then plugged it forward right towards Yuki. "Lucy don't please I know the real you is t=still there and the Lucy I know will never do something like this" Natsu's yelled out, causing her to stop 3 inches from Yuki's face. "Natsu... Yuki... Everyone... I'm so sorry" Lucy's voice then said.

You could hear it... It was weird and gross... The popping sound of something sharp hitting someones flesh.

***WAHAHAHAHAHA***

Yuki just had let out a bloody murder scream... "Lucy" Yelled Natsu... As the smell of blood filled the air, but Not Yuki's blood... It was Lucy's blood.

**Yuki's p.o.v:**

I was staring a Queen Lucy right in the face... Her hard, cold, and scary Grey eyes had disappeared. And was replaced with teary sweet brown eyes. "Qween Lucy" I whispered as I had blood spots all over my face.

**What really happened, Lucy's p.o.v:**

What Natsu had said made me stop... I then got control of my vision and saw that my nails were like claws and that they were only 3 inches from Yuki's face.

"Natsu... Yuki... Everyone... I'm so sorry" I whispered as I felt my left and go back again and then charge forward right towards Yuki's face.

I saw my left hand go right towards Yuki's face... I couldn't stop my self I felt like I was being controled but at the same time... I knew I wasn't.

I did the only thing I could to stop myself... I slowly judged the distant from my left arm from Yuki's faces... I then took my right arm and then throw it right into the middle of my left arm...

With the popping sound of flesh being ripped and blood slashing everywhere. it was like a horror movie scene.

Yuki then screamed a bloody murder... I can see it on her face... She was scared... No she was more than scared, she was terrified.

"Qween Lucy... Wh...why did you attack your self" Yuki asked me... "Because... Because I care for you" I then whispered in a soft voice. I then let my two bloody arms fall to my side. After that I felt a warm hug come around my waist.

"Yuki" I whispered, then I saw her look up at me. "I'm sorry" I then whispered. I then felt the warm hug disappeared. My world went black.

**Lucy turn dark seeing Holiday slayed,**

**All the dragons have been summon...**

**And What will happen to Lucy?**

**Will she live or die? **

_Thx for reading _

_sorry for the late update... It just I got homework and school and shit like that._

_Sorry for any missed spell words _


	25. Chapter 25

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 25

Forgiving But Never forgetting

**In the infirmary, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was in the infirmary in the palace. I was sitting next to Lucy, I was holding her hand. As Lucy was in a coma for 2 days now, no one knew when she would wake up.

**Flash Back-2 days ago, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I saw Lucy then close her eyes, and fall towards the ground... "Lucy" I screamed, as I ran towards her. I reached Lucy right before she fell, I caught her just as she fell and then placed her head on my lap.

"Queen Lucy" All the dragons cried as they ran up to us. "Mama" Yuki cheered as she looked at her mother who ran up to Lucy and me. "Yuki" Cielo cried as she went up to Yuki and Hugged her.

"Your covered in blood" Cielo stated with her eyes in shock. "Qween Lucy, sacrificed her own arm, instead she attack her self and not attacking me" Yuki said in a soft voice.

"I see" Igneel said as he came up to me and stuck out his hand trying to grab Lucy away from me.

**(All dragons are still in human form)**

I then turned my back and cover Lucy from Igneel... I stared at Igneel with dark eyes, "Don't touch Lucy" I growled... Then I snapped out off my dark like haze.

"Oh, sorry Igneel" I whispered as I looked down at Lucy who was unconscious and on my lap. "That's okay Natsu, I get it. If you won't let me carry her then, can you bring her to the infirmary?" Igneel then asked me.

"Uhm, yeah sure" I replied as I picked up Lucy's body and held her bridal style. I started carrying her into the palace and found my way to the infirmary. I placed her on a bed and tucked her in.

**Yesterday, Natsu's p.o.v:**

Wendy and Gajeel came in the room. "How is Lucy doing?" asked Wendy as she walked into the room.

"She still didn't wake up yet" I replied sadly, "Well it might take same time for her to awaken, ya know" Gajeel said. "I know" I said back.

"Who are does flowers from?" Wendy then asked as she stared at the two vases of flowers... One was just filled with Roses and Cherry blossems and the other one was filled with Daisies and million stars (Babies Breathe).

"The one with the Roses and Cherry blossoms are from me" I said with a slighty blush and a smile. "What about that one?" Gajeel then asked as he pointed to the second vase."The one with the Daisies and Million Stars (Babies Breath) are from Sting and Rogue" I said, with a blank face.

"Wh-what they actually gave her flowers?" Gajeel asked, "Yeah, we actually did" A voice then said. "Sting, Rogue" I growled. "Calm down we only came to check on Luce" Sting then said... "Don't call her that?" I growled again.

"Why not? I can do anything I want" Sting remarked... "Not here you can't?" another voice said, as she walked into the room. "Here it's Lucy's world, she is the ruler whatever she say goes" the voice the said, "Holiday" I said.

She walked past all of us and went right to Lucy. She bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, my queen for saving me" Holiday said and she then stood up right and turned to walk out of this room.

It was quiet, "So why did you bring Bunny Girl flowers?" Gajeel asked as he crossed his arms. "because" Sting said, "Because why" I asked "Just because, that's why" Sting then snapped back. "But you said it was because you thought she was cute and you like a girl who can fight" Rogue then said. "Shut the fuck up Rogue" He screamed.

"Oooooo" I heard Gajeel say. "Listen up here... You white bastard" I cussed, "Lucy is mines and that's the way it will also be you got that?" I told him, "Yeah whatever... So when can we leave" Sting then asked.

"When Lucy's wakes up" I then told then... "What way?" Rogue asked, "Because she only one that can open up a portal that leads back to EarthLand"Gajeel then said.

"Sucky" Lector said as he was standing next to Rogue. Frosch, Lector, Rogue and Sting then walked out of they room.

"Well we're going to get something to eat, you coming?" Wendy asked. "Nah, I'm going to wait until Lucy wakes up" I said as I just kept on holding her hand. "Kay, well see ya later" Gajeel said as he, Wendy, Carla, and Lily left.

"Lucy... Please wake up soon" I said as I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

**Normal time, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I didn't eat for 2 days... Man I was hungry but I didn't want to leave Lucy. But I didn't care.

I was still sitting by her side. "Natsu, you should go eat" I was ordered. "Holiday" I said, "It's okay Lucy would be fine, just go eat" Holiday told me.

"But, what if she wakes up and I'm not here" I said, "It's okay, trust me... Besides I don't think that Lucy would what you to starve yourself to death" Holiday then said... "Everyone it in the dining room, just tell the maids what you want and they will make it" Holiday then said.

"O-okay" I whispered as I stood up and leaned over Lucy and then kissed her on the lips. I stood up and left the room.

**Holiday's p.o.v:**

I was in the room by myself with Lucy. "Lucy... You really are Layla's daughter" I said as I felt a tear streaming down my face... I didn't want to cry so I left.

**In a dream in Lucy's head, something like a coma dream... Lucy's p.o.v:**

_I felt like I was floating on a cloud, It was like I was in heaven. I was flying in the sky without my wings._

_ "Lucy" A voice the called, I turned around and saw my mom and dad. "Mama, Papa" I cried. "Lucy it's nice to see you again" My mama then said. She said as she was standing next to papa._

_ "Mama, Papa... Am I dead?" I asked, "No... This is the in between, The pass over stage" Papa then said._

_ "What, so I'm dying?" I asked with all the color leaving my face. "Your just in a coma, that's all" Mama then told me. "So how do I wake up?" I asked._

_ "Follow your heart" Papa then said, "And never regret the choices you make" Mama then said... Mama and Papa then slowly disappeared and then once they were gone a bright light came from the place that they were..._

_ Without an another second, I was in a house... But not any house... I was in my mansion, that I lived in when I was a little girl... I saw that I was standing in my fathers studies... I saw a little me. Running up to him... "I remember this... I was a little girl back then, It was my birthday". I said to myself_

_**What Lucy is watching.**_

_ "Papa, I brought you something to eat" A little Lucy said. "Lucy, Can't you see I am very busy. Please leave me at once" Papa then told the little Lucy._

_ "Oh, okay then I'll just leave it right here on you desk then" Little Lucy said with a bright smile as she placed the rice ball she made on a piece of paper on her desk._

_ He swiped the rice ball off his desk and it fell on the floor. "Lucy, you are my daughter the future heir to this family... You should be studying instead of wasting your time doing poor people works" Papa then yelled at little Lucy with dark and scary eyes._

_ "Leave me at once, Lucy" He yelled again. Little Lucy started to slowly walk away, and once she got to the mid way to the door she turned around._

_ "Uhm, Papa today is my bri-" Little Lucy was cut off, "I said leave me at once Lucy" he growled again. Little Lucy then left... She got out of his study... And started to run...As she ran down the hall, "Papa today is my birthday" Little Lucy cried. As she ran and wiped the tears from her eyes._

"I remember that day" I said to myself... As I continued to watch, what was happening. As a light started to glow. And then I was in that cloud like heaven place again.

I was wondering around, until I saw a crystal like flower appear for no where. I went up to it and then picked it up... Once I picked it up, I was then in the palace's library in the dragon world... But it was different it was like I was watch What Natsu and everybody else was doing while I was lying in a coma. I felt like a ghost.

_**What Lucy is watching.**_

_"Damn that was really good" Natsu huffed as he patted his belly... "We'll you didn't leave Lucy's side or eat anything for whole two days and once you got the chance to eat you nearly choked on all you food" Wendy said._

_ "So where are we?" Gajeel asked, "It's something called a library... If you don't know what it is, it's a place where people got to learn and get books" Sting then smirked, "Oh, Levy told me about a library" Gajeel said as he crossed his arms._

_ "So, why did you call us here?" Natsu the asked... "Well we found this book, It all about Lucy and her training" Sting said as he waved a book around next to his face._

_ "Oi, let me see that" Natsu yelled, and then Sting through the book at him. Natsu caught it and opened it up. Once he opened it a little projector image started to play... It was like they were watching a video._

_ "Hey look" Natsu cheered as he was holding the book open and in front of him. "What ya hell did you do?" Gajeel yelled. "I don't know" Natsu yelled back._

_ "Calm down that book is the book of memories... It plays a little slide show what people had remembered, and I think this one is all about Lucy's train" Rogue said. "Oh, so can we watch it?" Natsu asked._

_ "I don't see why not" Happy said as he was watching the 3-d images pop out of the book._

_**What Lucy and Natsu them are watching...**_

_It was 1__st__ year I started to train, I was doing a yearly test to see what I have learned to far. I had all the dragons watching me. I was in the middle of my test until a little dragon, appeared. "Lucy I challenge you to a duel" she shouted._

_ "Roxanne why are you here?" yelled Acnologia, as he stared at his daughter. "I wish to have a battle with Lucy and prove that she isn't the true queen" Roxanne ordered. She then transformed into human._

_ "Uhm, no thanks" Lucy said as she waved her hands back and forward. "Why not afraid that your to weak to beat me" Roxanne yelled._

_ "No" Lucy screamed. "I am not to weak" she yelled as her hands became fist. "Lets get started" Roxanne yelled as she quickly ran up to Lucy with two katana swords one in each hand... Roxanne whipped the swords toward Lucy, Lucy barely dodged it. Roxanne then whipped the swords at Lucy again. This time Lucy wasn't fast enough... Roxanne got her in the arm._

_ "Awww" Lucy yelled from the pain, as the blood dripped down her cut arm and on to the floor. "Yay me, looks like I cut you my queen" Roxanne hissed as she licked the blood that was on the blade of her sword._

_ "But this time... It's the end" She hissed again. Roxanne then charged the 3__rd__ time and tripped Lucy, causing her to fall back wards and onto her butt._

_ Roxanne then kneeled over her, with one sword facing her neck and the other one presses against her heart._

**In the Library, Normal p.o.v:**

"Come on Lucy, kick her ass" Natsu yelled, "She can hear you idiot and shut up, I can't hear the book" Yelled Sting.

**In the heaven like place, Normal p.o.v:**

"Frick in Natsu" Lucy yelled, but she was the only one that could hear it.

**Back to the book/video thing, Normal p.o.v:**

_"Your life ends here" Roxanne howled. As she was bout to thrust the blades into Lucy. A golden light started to glow. Roxanne then took the blades back but was still kneeling over Lucy._

_ With a fist of glowing light on the left side of her face, an axe that was guarding Lucy's face, urn ready to be smacked on her head, a tail like gun that it ready to shot Roxanne in the back, and a fist that has chains hanging down from it, to Roxanne's right side of her face._

_ It was Loki (Leo), Taurus, Aquarius, Scorpio, and Virgo. "If you kill Lucy, then well Kill you" Loki said in a dark voice._

_ "Whatever, I'm going home now" Roxanne said as she got off of Lucy, jumped into the air and disappeared. "Lucy, get stronger for us ,Kay, and if your ever in danger we'll all be her to help you" Loki said as he and the other spirits disappeared._

_ Lucy was still on the floor lying down. As tears started to drip down her face. Holiday walked up to Lucy, while Acnologia disappeared._

_ "Lucy why are you crying?" asked Holiday, "Be-be-beca-because I w-w-weak... That girl thinks im weak, also F-fa-Fariy Tail thinks im weak and e-e-even N-Natsu c-c-called me w-w-weak" Lucy said as she was still on the floor crying._

_ "Lucy, sit up" Holiday said, as she used her tail to lift Lucy up. Lucy sat up, and looked up._

_ "We are all behind you my queen, so please don't cry" Holiday said to Lucy and she bowed down. And then all the other dragons bowed down also well._

**The book ended. Natsu's p.o.v:**

The book was finish, "I fell like and ass now" I said, after hearing what Lucy said. "Then go and say sorry" Wendy then hissed at me. "Okay bye" I yelled as I ran out of the library.

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"Damn that dude is a pain in the ass" I huffed, "I remember what Happy told me" Wendy then said, "What did he tell you" I then asked.

"Happy told me that on the day Natsu and Lisanna got in to the fight and master called Team Natsu, with out Lisanna and Mirajane into his office and then they got a letter saying Lucy wasn't coming back to Fairy Tail a-" I cut her off.

"Shorty get to the point already" I ordered, "Okay" Wendy's small voice said. "Well Happy told me that Natsu was so said that he had to cry himself to sleep" Wendy then said.

"What a baby" Sting the hissed, "At least he doesn't scream like little girls" I the hissed back, causing Rogue and Sting to shut up.

"But even if Natsu is a dense idiot, he is very protective and is a good boyfriend" I then said, "And how would you know that?" Wendy then asked as her face started to blush. "thats what Lucy told Levy and the Levy told me what Lucy said" I hissed back as I crossed my arms.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Damn Levy I told you to keep that a secret" I yelled, but no one can her me. I then saw a flash of light, and I was in that heaven like place again.

"Why do I keep on coming back her?" I yelled, "because, it's a sign of forgiving" a voice then said. "Papa, Mama forgiving what?" I yelled, As my mama and papa appeared in front of me.

"Forgiving the past, of you life and hardship" Mama then said. "Well we have to go" Mama said as she kissed me on my forehead," Goodbye mama, papa" I said. As they both slowly began to disappeared.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for that day... and Happy Birthday" Papa then said right before he fully disappeared... I felt a tear coming down my face, "Papa, Mama, Thank you" I cried again... I then felt my world go black again...

I opened my eyes again, just to see this world... I was in the infirmary of the palace in the dragon world. I sat up, and turned my head... Just to see him.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was running down the hall way into the infirmary, I got they're and swung the door opened.

I saw that Lucy was wake, I was shock. Lucy then turned her head and looked at me...

"Natsu" she said with a smile, "Yeah" I replied as I walked in the room and closed the door behind me. I stared at Lucy, "I forgive you" she replied as she slowly slid out of bed and stubbed over to me.

I rushed up to her and grabbed her, "don't walk, you just woke up from a coma" I said as I tried to gently push her back into her bed. I slowly got her to sit down at her bed, until they walked in. Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue and Sting walked in with Lily, Carla, Frosch, and Lector.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Natsu made me sit on the bed, but once I saw Sting and Rogue... I only saw hate in my heart.

I shot off my bed and right towards them... I got to them and pin then against the wall.

"You bastards had hurt Holiday" I growled, I saw complete fear in they're eyes. "Wahhhhhhh" "Awwwwww" they screamed again, like last time... With complete fear.

"Lucy don't" yelled Natsu. I ignored him and reached out my hands... I then grabbed them both by the back of the heads and pulled then closer to me, with fear in they're eyes... I didn't care...

I pulled them close to me and hugged them... With complete shock one they're faces, they both started to tear up.

"I forgive you both..." I said with a smile... But I could never forget your actions that you both have done" I then growled and gently hugged them.

I released them from the hug, I stared at then stared at them. They had tears running down they're faces.

"I'm going to change and check up on Holiday then we can go" I said as I walked right out of the door.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Damn that change the mood" Gajeel yelled, "Damn you to scream like little girls" I then said staring at Sting and Rogue. "See told you to so" Gajeel then said as he was laughing and pointing at Rogue and Sting.

"Shut up, besides the look in her eyes where of nothing but of pure hate" Sting said as he crossed his arms, "But yet they were still kind and sweet" Sting then said... "Yup well that's Lucy... She has a lot of surprises" I then smiled.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was in my room... Changing out of my pjs and into my normal outfit. I through to myself, instead of dressing like a emo punk, I was going to dress like a girly girl.

I was wearing a light pink tank top with a white hoodie that has a pink heart on the back of it. I also had on a pair of pink skinny jeans and a pair of pink boots, with white laces and also it had pink velcro strip with white lacing along with hearts on the top.

Once I fully got dressed I walked out of my room and went to Holiday... She wasn't in the castle, but on a hill that over looked that Dragon World. "Nice view isn't it" I said.

"Oh, My queen you scared me... Would you like to join me?" Holiday said with a smile.** (Dragon Form)**

"Can't I'll get grass stains" I said as I walked next to her. "You look beautiful my queen, this is the first time in years I seen you wear something that doesn't have the color black on it" Holiday said. "Thank you Holiday" I said with a smile, but then my smile turn into a frown,

"You know... You did disobey my orders" I slowly then said. "I know my queen, and I truly regret it" Holiday said as she lowered her head. "I will take any punishment you have for me?" She then said.

I stared at her... With lifeless eyes I couldn't be mad... "I forgive you for your actions... and your punishment is me never forgetting what happened, you got that" I ordered... Holiday looked at me in a shock look... "But- But my qu-" I cut her off, "No, buts" I said with a smile. I turned and walked away.

**Holiday's p.o.v:**

I was watching Queen Lucy walk away. But then she stopped, and took one last look at me...

"Holiday... If I was in your shoe I might have done they same thing you did, so don't feel bad okay" Queen Lucy then said with a smile that could light up and starless sky.

"Also tell everyone well be leaving you... I just need to visit some people" Queen Lucy the said as she left.

Once Queen Lucy was out of sight I left, to the palace turned into human form and went into the palace... I found her friends and told them what Lucy had told me.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I went to go and visit the other dragons to see how they were doing. First stop was at Blenda the Light Dragon.

Second stop was at Celeste the Celestial Dragon.

Third stop was Brock the Space Dragon.

Fourth stop was Elliot the Time Dragon.

Fifty stop was Jupiter the Lightning Dragon.

Sixth stop was Atropine the Poison Dragon.

Seventh stop was Metalicana the Iron Dragon.

Eighty stop was Grandeeney the Sky Dragon.

ninety stop was Acnologia the Darkness Dragon.

Tenth stop was Cielo the Ice and Water Dragon, along with Yuki the Snow Dragon.

"Yuki thank you for saving me" I said with a warm smile. "No thwank you my qween" Yuki replied. And then we send each other off with a hug.

My last stop was Igneel the Fire Dragon.

"Queen Lucy... I see your all better" Igneel said to me. "Yeah and I'm sorry for what I have done" I said bad with a sad smile. We talked a little longer and the I was bout to leave.

"Queen Lucy" Igneel said as I was about to leave. "Your mother had set you this world for you... Just like a game, you better watch out... The closest enemy may just be you closet friend" Igneel warned me. "Okay and Thank you Igneel" I said with a smile and I left.

**Meanwhile, Back at the palace. Holiday's p.o.v:  
**I was in my human form talking to Sting and Rogue... "Why did you kill my sons?" I asked in a sad voice. "Well because, This black dragon told us if we killed a dragon then well become true Dragon Slayers" Rogue said.

"What wait a black dragon... Was it a boy or girl?" I then asked then. "It was a girl" Sting then said. "R-" I was about to say something, but I was cut off.

"Roxanne" I heard Lucy gasp as she walked up to us along with her other Dragon Slayer friends. "My queen" I said. "We're going you guys coming or not?" Queen Lucy said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, we're coming" Lector said. "Well, sorry about your sons... and if you knew that person was lying then we would have not killed them" Rogue said. "Well thank you and good luck on the rest of your travels" I said, as Queen Lucy opened the gate of her grey key and jumped in it.

They all got in and disappeared. "Skiadrum, Weisslogia... Mama miss you both" I said as a tear raced down my face and I walked away.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

**Flash Fast forward.**

** (We dropped Sting and Rogue along with they're Exceeds off at they're guild and then we where heading for ours. Once we arrived in the city it was so different)**

"What the heck?" I said. "The city is in Gildarts mode" Happy said. "Yeah then that means Gildarts back" Natsu cheered. As her ran full speed back to the guild. "Natsu wait for us" Happy yelled as he slew high-speed trying to caught up with Natsu.

"We let's go" Gajeel said as he started to run after Natsu and Happy. "Damn I'm so tired to run" I said in whining voice, "Me to" Wendy then huffed.

"Oh, I know" I said as I took couple steps back from Wendy. "Lucy what are you doing?" Wendy asked, "Oh, you'll see" I said.

"Requip! Key of the Feline Queen, come to my side" I chanted as a circle wheel of key appeared. I grabbed the key that came forward and the other keys disappeared.

_**(A Sapphire key... The Chinese zodiac)**_

"Open! Gate of the Big Cat. I summon thee" I chanted ago as an orange magic circle formed and a women came forward.

I women was around the age of 20, she had an orange with black strip bikini like top that ended a 3 inches above her belly button. Also a shirt skirt that was orange with black strip to match the top. It ended 4 inches her but. She also had gloves on that had wolverine claws on top, With black and orange ears and tail.

"Yo, Lucy what do you want?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Hey Ty Mai can you take us to there" I said as I pointed to the guild. "Yeah sure, hop on" Ty Mai then said.

As Ty Mai transform into a human to a huge black and orange tiger. _**(Think of it as the size of Jacob, in Twilight when he transform into a huge wolf)**_

After she transformed, I hopped right on her back. "You coming or not?" I asked Wendy as I reached out my hand help her up. She then climbed on Ty Mai and got behind me.

"Hold on tight" I ordered, "Okay" Wendy's soft voice said. "Take of in 3.2.1" Ty Mai counted as she then took a giant leap and started to run... We where running up to 60 mph.

"Wahhh" Wendy Cried from the back as she was trying to hold on to my waist. "Lucy, What type of magic does Ty Mai uses?" Wendy asked, as she had to wind hitting her face.

"Transformation magic but she can only transform into a tiger or a human" I said as we came to a quick stop and nearly flew off of Ty Mai's back.

"Lucy, where here" Ty Mai said. I hopped off and put my hand out to help Wendy down. Wendy got down, "Thank you Ty Mai" I said. "Anytime Lucy" Ty Mai then said, as she then disappear with a flash of orange light.

Me and Wendy then walked into the guild just to see Natsu asking Gildarts for a fight, And the guild cheering at Gildarts home coming.

**The sins that other have done are now forgiven but could never be forgetten.**

**Also they come back just to find the town in Gildart Mode... And Lastly We meet another new key of Lucy's... The Tiger from the Chinese zodiac.**

**Thx for reading**

**Sorry for any miss spelled words**

**And Sorry for the Last update... School and stuff are just happening and I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	26. Chapter 26

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 26

Welcome back Gildarts

* * *

**_Okay before my story starts I just want to thank my best friend_****_AnimeArt101_****_... She is my best friend in real life and thank you for giving me this idea of Lucy, Natsu, and Gildarts having a fight._**

**_Thank you by the way, if you are reading this, this is a shout out for you... Thx my bff_**

* * *

**At the guild 12:00 am, Lucy's p.o.v:**

We got back to the guild a week late and we got questioned by everyone in the guild. We just told them that we had a little run in with some problems. Also when we got back, Gildart got back from a mission as well.

I was sitting at the bar, Mira had just brought me a drink. "Here is your water" Mira said with a smile. "Oh thanks Mira, and do you know we Natsu is?" I asked Mira.

"Oh, Natsu's over there bugging Gildarts for a battle" Mira said with a smile as she was pointing to the table across at the other side of the guild. "Oh, okay thanks Mira" I said as I watched her grab another cup from the cup drawer. "No problem Lucy" Mira said as she walked towards the other side of the bar, see the other guild members that we calling her.

I was drinking up my water and then placed it down on the table. I got up from my seat and then started to walk over to Natsu.

"Natsu" I cried as I walked towards him. "Oh hey babe" Natsu said as he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Natsu then let go from the hug and then went back up to Gildarts.

"Oi, Gildarts let fight" Natsu yelled again. "Nah, no thanks" Gildarts replied as he took a sip of his beer. "Come on fight me" Natsu yelled again... "Natsu, just give it up" Gildarts said as he ordered one more beer.

**Time Skip: 6:00 hours later... Normal p.o.v:**

It was 6 in the afternoon. Gildarts was dead drunk and was on his 32nd beer. Damn he was like a male version of Cana... Well Gildarts is Cana's dad so it kind of made sense.

"Oi Gildarts fight me" Natsu yelled. "Later" Gildarts complained as he drank his beer. "Fine... but I bet Lucy can beat up" Natsu the cheered as he had looked at Lucy who was at the bar.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

***Spitting sound***

I was at the bar drinking my water, when Natsu said that I can beat Gildart... I then did a spit take and had spit out everything that was in my mouth.

"Eh" I yelled... "What the hell you talking about Natsu, I can't beat Gildarts" I then said in shock. The guild was quiet and staring at us.

"O'really" Gildarts said in a drunken voice. "It's true papa... I also think that Lucy can beat you" Cana then said as she placed down her barrel of wine.

"Fine then Natsu, Lucy I challenge both of you to a battle tomorrow" Gildarts said in a drunken voice again. "We accept" Natsu the said cheered.

I pulled Natsu aside. "Whats up Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Natsu, I don't want to fight" I said with a sad voice. "But Luce why?... You had fought with that Drake kid and he was a ghost and if you use that mad dragon power that you used against Sting and Rogue we might be able to win against Gildarts" Natsu then cheered.

"I can't... I don't ever want to change into that demon person that was in the dragon world... I hated being that Lucy and I never want that to happen again" I then said as my eyes started to water.

"Okay, I get it Lucy but please can we just battle Gildarts together this one time... Please Luce" Natsu begged... "Please Please Please" Natsu cried again,

"Fine, okay just this one time" I then said... Natsu face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my god... Thank you Lucy" Natsu cheered as he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead more than 10x times.

"Okay, okay but you owe me" I then ordered. "Okay fine then next monday we can go on a date and its all on me" I then said with a smile.

**(Natsu and Lucy then when to Lucy's apartment and then fell asleep in Lucy's bed together)**

**Next Day, Normal p.o.v:**

Natsu and Lucy both arrived at the guild at together around 10:32. "Oi, Gildarts remember our battle today" Natsu yelled to Gildarts.

"Of course I remember I was just waiting for you two to get here" Gildarts said as he stood up and walked towards the exit of the guild doors. "I'm going to be at the battle field" Gildarts yelled as he then walked right into the wall that was next to the guild doors... Made a hole with his Crush magic and then went to the battle field.

"I bet 20,000**Jewels **on Natsu and Lucy" Cana yelled, "Why don't you bet for your dad, Cana?" Erza asked. "Because I don't know" Cana then said. Erza then through down 300,000**Jewels** on Natsu and Lucy aswell, then being follwed by Gray who put down 30,000**Jewels**.

Natsu and Lucy then walked out while everyone was placing their bets. **(90% of the guild voted for Gildarts and the 10% voted for Natsu and Lucy)**

MiraJane was the ref and judge while, Master Makarov and Erza was on the side line waiting for the moment for step in if something goes wrong.

Natsu and Lucy was on the right side on the battle field while Gildart was on the other side. "Ready... Set... Fight" Erza yelled as she waved her hands... "The fight between Lucy, Natsu, and Gildarts now shall begin" Master Makarov whispered.

_**Gildarts returns back to the guild,**_

_**Natsu challenges him and some who Lucy was dragged in to it.**_

_**Also who will win?**_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_Sorry if short chapter_


	27. Chapter 27

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 27

Lucy and Natsu v.s Gildarts

* * *

**A shout out for my best friend AnimeArt101...**

**Thanks for this idea for Natsu and Lucy have a fight with Gildarts**

* * *

**At the battle field, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Erza had started the battle. I then saw Natsu, who was on the side of me take of towards Gildarts.

"Natsu" I yelled, but he wasn't listing. He then was flipped by Gildarts.

He then was thrown back towards me. "Natsu" I said, "Yeah what is it Luce?" Natsu then asked, "Don't just charge into the fight... You have to think things through" I then told Natsu in a scolding voice.

"Well If you done it my turn now" Gildarts said as he raised his hand and an attack came at us. "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean" Gildart chanted.

As Gildarts came charing at me and Natsu we both dodged his attack. "Roar of the Fire Dragon" Yelled Natsu, "Celestial Dragon Roar" I yelled as well.

As are attacks turned into one with was hit Gildarts head on. As the attack turned the battlefield in to a smokey play ground we couldn't see.

"Lucy" Natsu cried out, "Natsu I replied as I found my way to him and the smoke started to clear up. The smoke was completely cleared up. "Is that all you to got?" Gildarts then asked as he was standing there... "Not even close" Natsu then hummed. Natsu was about to attack. "Natsu wait" I ordered him. "What Lucy?" Natsu said.

"Lets fight fire with fire" I then said. "What are you talking about?" Natsu then asked. "Just trust me, Kay" I said with a smile. "Okay" Natsu said as he back away from me.

"Requip! The Key of the Rejected, Come to my aid" I chanted as a wheel of keys formed around me and I grabbed to key that came forward. "Open! Gate of the Outcast, I summon thee" I chanted as an amber-colored magic circle that appeared in front of me.

"Cage" I cried out as a man about 25 years old came out of the amber magic circle. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that said rejected, with black baggy pants with a black tatoo that said outcast. Also he had a cat tail and cat ears.

"What do you want girl?" He asked. "Cage please help me out and don't give me attitude" I said. "Do I have a choice?" He asked with an upset voice.

"Well, no" I said, "Then no" Cage replied as he tried to disappear back into the spirit world. "Cage please help me out" I begged. "Fine, but you owe me" Cage then said. "Okay whatever" I replied.

**(The cat is a Ruby Key. In the legends about the Chinese zodiac that the cat was supposed to be part of the zodiac but something happen... For more info on the Chinese cat and the zodiac just look up online)**

**Happy's p.o.v:**

"Wow that spirit has the same attitude just like Aquarius" I said in a funny voice. "Yeah no kidding" Gray then said.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"What the hell is with all your spirits, Lucy" The pink haired boy yelled. "I don't know why are you asking me?" The blonde girl replied. "Cage is the outcast of the Chinese zodiac, he is the zodiac that never became a zodiac... Cage the cat that uses Crash magic" Lucy then said. "What no way" Natsu then said.

"Cage attack" I ordered. "Yeah whatever girly" Cage then replied to his master.

**Cage's p.o.v:**

My master Lucy summoned me to help her out in battle... I just thought that it was a pain in the ass.

Lucy ordered me to attack and so that it what I did.

I charged at the old dude that they were fighting against and I used my magic. "Crash Magic" I chanted as I jumped into the air and was heading towards the target.

"Crash Magic" He replied back to me, as our two of the same magic collided. "I see you use Crash Magic as well" I said, "Yup" He replied.

As I attack some more I was losing energy. I then stopped attacking and turned to Lucy. "You Girly, I'm done... Peace out" I replied as I flashed a peace sign and disappeared.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"What cage why are you leaving" I yelled but it was too late he was gone. "I guess your on your own" Gildart said. "No she still has me" Natsu cheered as he was pointing to herself.

**10 minutes later... Natsu, Lucy and Gildarts was still battling...**

"Lucy lets finish this" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. "Okay let's do this" I cheered back.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame" Natsu yelled as fire started forming around his hands and the turned into a giant fireball. " Earth Dragon's Heart Beater" I yelled as I hit the ground sending waves into the earth and the earth flew up into the air and then was mixed with Natsu attack.

As earth and fire flew towards Gildarts, he then used his magic to destroy our mix attack... THe attack then flew towards Natsu and he was knocked out.

"Natsu wake up" I ordered but he was out cold. "Looks like it's just us two" I said... "Yup let's go" Gildarts then said. "Crash Magic, Wall breaker" Gildart chanted as he then charged at me and then attacked.

I did a back flipped away, to dodge his attack... I was almost out of magic. "This is the end" I chanted as I jumped into the air.

"Force Summoning" I chanted as my body started to glow a golden color.

"Celestial Spirit King" I called... Time then froze... "What the hell?" Yelled Erza, "It can't be, the real king of the spirit world" I then heard Erza call out.

And then a giant king appeared. "What do you need my friend?" He asked as he crossed his arms. Everyone in the guild was staring up at the spirit king speak less.

"Celestial Power Lending" I ordered, as a golden magic circle started to appear over me I then closed my eyes. "Celestial Armor: Requip" I chanted as I was lifted up into the air and the Spirit King slowly started to disappear.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I slowly opened my eyes. "Oh crap! did I get knocked out?" I questioned, "Yup and Lucy is fighting Gildarts on her own" Gray then told me.

I then turned my head and saw Lucy, she was requipping into armor. Just like Erza, she was done requipping. "Celestial Armor" She yelled.

Lucy was then dressed armor. She had on a plain beast plate, her shoulder pads had golden stars on both sides. "She had a black tail coat that matched the top half of her armor.

Her bottom half was like an amor plated skirt with stars on it. Her whole out fit was silver and golden except for her tail coat. Her boots where up to her knees and her hair was down.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I then changed from my clothes that I was wearing into, an armor cover with black, silver, gold and stars.

"Let dance" I said with a smirk... "Okay" Gildarts replied... As we both charged at each other, we were doing hand to hand combat.

Punches, Kicks, Hits, dodges... One after another we both kept on fighting.

"This is it" We both said in Unison... "Crushing Fate: Breaking Evil" Gildarts screamed as a net like at flew towards me... " Celestial Spirit Love: zodiac's Heart" I chanted as all 24 of the zodiac appeared in their human form.

The 12 Chinese and the 12 normal zodiac then all began to glow and then turned into a gaint ball of light that I then shot towards Gildarts.

***Boooooom***

A bed of smoke then covered the field... the smoke started to clear up, I was staring up into the sky. I then looked straight and saw Gildarts smiling.

GIldarts then fell back onto the ground laughing. "Wahahahahaha" I never had a fight that fun in a while he laughed again.

"I think we all know who the winner is here" Gildarts said as he looked at Erza... "Winner Lucy" Erza cheered as she waved her up and down.

"Lucy" I than heard a voice cry... I turned around and saw Natsu. "Hey Natsu" I said with a weak smile as my armor disappeared and I was in my normal clothes.

"Good job kid" Gildarts then said as he stood up and walked over to me. "Thanks Gildarts" I said. "Oh and by the way... Who are you?" He asked... Everyone in the guild then had a sweat drop.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" I yelled... He then blinked his eyes couple of times. "Eh, your Lucy" He yelled. "Yeah, I used to be a Celestial Spirit mage before I learned Dragon Slaying" I explained. "Oh, I see" Gildarts then said.

We all then walked back into the guild... Everyone was giving or getting they money from each other from the bets they made.

I was walking with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gildarts, and Happy to a table... "Oh, Natsu you know you owe me for winning this fight for you" I then said as I pointed my finger at him.

"Yeah I know" Natsu replied as he stood next to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Eh?" Gildarts said as he dropped his jaw, "What was that?" He howled. "What do you think it was it was a kiss" Natsu then said as he put his arms around my shoulders.

"Wait, What I'm lost" Gildart then said. "Natsu's my boyfriend" I said, "and Lucy's my girlfriend" Natsu then repiled as he let me go.

"Oi, Gildarts lets fight again" Natsu cheered with a loud yelling voice, "Hell no I'm broke I don't have a more betting money" Cana then yelled all the way across the guild as she was drink her 4th barrel of wine.

The whole guild laughed and just got back to what they all were doing. I was sitting down next to Erza, then I stood up and started walking towards the guild doors. I don't know what it was but I was felling a little lite headed and sick.

"Where are you going Lucy?" Erza the asked me in a worried voice. "Oh, I'm just going home I feel a little lite hea-" I was cut off. I then felt my boy starting to fall and my eyes close... And then my world went black.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I saw Lucy starting to fall, "Lucy" I yelled as I rushed to her. I rushed to her so fast I almost knocked over the table we were sitting at.

I got to her right before she fell and I cough her in my arms. The rest of the guild came over to her. "Is Lu-chan alright?" Levy then asked as she came rushing over with Gajeel.

"Lucy just fainted that's all" I then said in a worried voice. Master walked over to us and said, "Take Lucy to the infirmary" he said in a soft voice.

"Okay" I replied as I lifted Lucy up and was holding her bridal style. I then started to carry Lucy to the infirmary as I was being followed by Gray, Erza, Gildart, Happy, and Master Makarov.

We got to the infirmary and I placed her in a bed and tucked her in. "Master why did Lucy faint?" I asked in a worried voice. "I don't but Gildarts did you feel the magical pressure she had?" Master then asked Gildarts.

"Yeah, I think Lucy just fainted that's all, and besides she used a lot of magical energy in todays fight" Gildarts said. "Really? I guess Lucy had fought hard and strong" I then said, with a smile.

_**Lucy and Natsu v.s Gildarts,**_

_**In the end... Lucy won and**_

_**How much magical energy did Lucy use for one attack? **_

_**Will Lucy be alright?**_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	28. Chapter 28

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 28

Scars lifted by that monster

**In the guild's infirmary, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I slowly opened my eyes and smelled the air. I sensed that I was in the infirmary lying down in one of the beds.

I slowly sat up and then I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. I swiftly placed my hand on my head.

"Crap, I guessed I used to much magic" I said scolding myself. "I see your alright" A low voice then said. I turn my head and saw Master Makarov at the side of the bed.

"Oh, Hi Master" I said in a cheerful voice. "Hello to you to Lucy, also that was an amazing fight... You sure have grown strong" Master then said in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you Master Makarov" I replied with a smile. "Also how long have I been asleep for?" I then asked. "Oh, only just for an hour" Master then said.

"What time is it?" I then asked, "8:18" Master replied. "Everyone it still in the guild partying, shall we join then?" Master asked. "Yeah" I replied as I got out of the bed and me and master started walking away back towards the guild hall.

Me and Master Makarov arrived back in the guild hall, everyone was partying hard.

"Oi Lucy" I then heard a voice call, I turned my head and saw Natsu, Gildarts, Erza, Happy, and Gray. I walked over to the table. "Hey you guys" I said with a cheerful smile as I went to Natsu and sat by him. "How you feeling Luce?" Gray the asked me. "I'm fine, I guess doing a force summoning on the Spirit King wasn't a good idea" I yeah in a giggly voice.

"So Gildarts how was your last mission?" Erza then asked. "Oh, well..." Gildarts took a pause. "I failed" he then said with a blank face.

"Eh" we all said, "What the hell do you mean by failed?" Natsu then yelled... The whole guild we silent.

"I couldn't complete this job, I failed it" Gildarts then said as he started to remove then glove that was on this left hand. He removed his glove and there wasn't a hand under it... It was just a wooden model of a hand.

"I lost my left hand, my right leg, and I have a gash 2 inches deep going across my chest" Gildarts said. He then stood up and headed towards the doors of the guild.

He stopped right before he opened the doors. "Natsu tomorrow meet me at 9:25 at my house" Gildarts said, then he walked out of the guild. The guild was at a silences.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I then shot up from my seat and I started walked towards the guild exit. "Happy let's go" I ordered, then the little cat started to follow me.

I was walking to the mountains at I then got to a cliff that overlooked Magnolia Town.

I sat at the edge of the cliff. My knees we up and I had my arms wrapped around them.

"Gildarts f-f-f-failed a mission" I said in a sad voice. "That can't be true" I then begged my self and tried to belive that it true. "But Natsu, no one it perfect you know, you win some you lose some" Happy then told me trying to cheer me up.

"I know" I said as I stood up. I took in a deep breath... "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I yelled. Trying to get all my angry out.

"You feeling better Natsu?" Happy then asked me. "Yeah" I then said, as we hung out for 10 minutes at the cliff that over looked Magnolia something hit me.

"Crap!" I yelled as I had shock on my face. "What?" Happy asked, "I just realize something" I said to Happy. "What?" Happy asked again.

I took a gulp... "I ditched Lucy and left her at the guild" I said in a scared voice. "Ooooooooohhhh, You in trouble" Happy then purred. "I know" I said in a soft and scared voice.

I then started running back to the guild, "Natsu wait up" I heard Happy cry, "Sorry Happy" I said. Happy then caught up with me and then we started going back to the guild together.

I got to the guild and then MiraJane told me that she went home. I then went back to my house and choose not to bug Lucy. I then fell asleep.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

After Natsu left me in he guild I was okay with it, I know that he looks up to Gildarts and hearing that his hero failed a mission must be hard.

I was sitting at my desk writing a letter to my mama and papa.

**What the Letter says:**

_Dear Mama and Papa_

_Things have been going well for me so far and that you for helping me in my time of need. I have been back at FairyTail for __**11 **__months now, I just had beaten the strongest guild member in FairyTail, even tho after wards I fainted because I used to much magic, but I still won._

_I really miss you both and I love you guys, I wish you both were here with me. Hugs and Kisses, love and cheers._

_From your daughter,_

_Lucy_

I then finished the letter and folded it up. I then placed it in the little treasure box filled with the other letters.

I then walked towards my bed and I laid down in it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Next Day, Natsu's p.o.v:**

It was 9:00 and I started walking to Lucy's house. I got to Lucy's place and I got through the window to get in.

"Natsu, how much times have I told you to use the damn door" A voice then growled at me. "Oh, hey Lucy" I said with a smile. "Yeah, Hi... use the door next time" Lucy said. "But that's no fun" i then giggled. "Okay yeah whatever, let's go" Lucy then said to me.

We both then lift Lucy house and started making our way to Gildarts house.

We crossed through the town, over couple of bridges, and we got to the edge of the town. "Were here" I cheered as I pounded on the door of Gildarts home.

"Natsu are you sure that Gildarts home?" Lucy then asked me. "Yeah he is" I told her. "Come in" we both then heard a voice say. "Told you" I replied with a goofy face.

We both then walked in. "Yo Gildarts" I cheered as I saw him sitting on an old rocking chair next to a unlit fireplace.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy nice to see you both" Gildarts then said. "So why did you want me to come here?" I asked, "I wanted to ask you a question" He told me, "Okay what is it?" I then asked.

"Have you seen Igneel?" Gildart asked, "Yeah why?" I asked... There was a pause.

"What you have seen Igneel?" Gildarts asked in a shocked voice as he stopped rocking in his rocking chair. "Yeah, It was so much fun I also met the other dragons as well" I then cheered... "What?" Gildarts yelled in an even shocker voice.

"Would you like to meet they to?" Lucy then asked with a sweet smile, "What do you mean?" Gildarts asked as he stood up. "I can take you do the Dragon World and you can meet the other dragons along with Igneel" Lucy then said.

"There is no way that can happen, and why would dragons let us into they're world" Gildart said with all high a mighty voice as he crossed is arms.

"Well, First off its mine world and second, I'm they're queen so why shouldn't they allow me in my own world" Lucy said with a life less voice.

Gildarts took a pause and then fainted. "Wah, Gildarts" Lucy yelled. "He must have lost it" Happy then said with a funny voice. "Lost what?" I asked, "Oh, nevermind" Happy then told me as he was waving his paw up and down.

Me and Lucy then helped Gildarts back on to the rocking chair. And the we explained everything. After we finished explaining everything Gildarts took off this right shoe, Left glove, and his shirt and cape.

"Your hand and leg are made of wood" I then said in shock. "Also I have a gash across my chest. It was from Gildarts top right corner of his chest to his far left side of his stomach.

"Maybe be I can heal you" Lucy then said, "No its impossible, I went to the worlds best healers and they couldn't help me" Gildarts said in a sad voice. "What about Time Ark" Lucy then said.

"No, nothing will work... Once you lost something you can never get it back" Gildart said holding his stomach. Lucy didn't care what he said.

"Requip! Key of the Healer" Lucy then chanted as a magic wheel filled with keys opened up before her. She grabbed a white key. "Open! Gate of the Savior... My White Knight, Daylight, come to my aid" Lucy chanted as a white magic circle open.

A man dresses in white came out. "Yo Princess what can I do for you" He asked. "Daylight try to heal that man over there" Lucy ordered as she pointed to Gildarts.

**Gildarts p.o.v:**

The spirit towards me. "You have a gash that I can help but im not sure about you hand and leg" He told me. "It's okay Gildarts Daylight is a prodigy healer" Lucy reassured me.

Daylight then started to remove my band aids that covered my chest. "This might hurt" Daylight said. And then he punched me right in the middle of my gash. "Ouch you bastard that hurts" I yelled. "Code 302: Healing punch" He said.

As the impact of the punch was really painful, I then felt normal. THe spirit the disappeared and the gash started to disappear as well. Me, Lucy, and Natsu was watching the gash close up and turn back to new.

Once the gash fully close up that spirit came back. He was staring at my wooden hand and leg. "Would you like me to try to heal your hand and leg?" Daylight asked. "Sure if you can" I replied.

I removed the wooden leg and hand model. Then Daylight started to try to heal my hand first. "Code 109: Renewing control" Daylight chanted as the flesh and my blood veins started to twist and turn in to different shapes.

"Ew, what the hell?" Natsu asked with a grossed out voice. "Daylight is trying to regenerate Gildarts hand" Lucy then told Natsu.

"It's not working" the spirit cried. "Just like I told you, once you lost something you can never get it back" I said.

"Daylight that enough, return and get some rest" Lucy then ordered then that spirit disappeared.

"That line you kept on saying it, why? Where did you here it from? Also who attacked you" Lucy then asked me.

"A- a Dragon" I whispered, "No way" Lucy then said with shocked eyes.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"A Dragon... It can't be-" Natsu started to say, "Roxanne" I said finishing up his sentence.

"I guess you to know her" Gildarts said with a deep voice. "Yeah" I replied. "The scars I have now is all left by her, she was the only that kept on telling me once you lost something you can't ever get it back" Gildart said.

"Scars left by her... She must truly be a monster" I said to my self as I felt a flashback quickly coming to me.

**Flash Back, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_It was went I first got to the Dragon World, and way before my 1__st__ year test and me and Roxanne never had the fight... Yet..._

_ I met her on the hill that over looked the Dragon World. She was in her dragon form, with her pure black scales dazzling in the light of the day._

_ "Hi ya, I'm Roxanne, Whats your name?" Roxanne asked me, in a sweet voice. "I'm L-Lucy" I shuddered to say._

_ "Well nice to meet you" Roxanne replied back with a smile that was so sweet it was like honey._

**Flash Back End, Lucy's p.o.v:**

The wounds Gildarts had been to great to be Roxanne, or is it?... Has Roxanne gotten strong? or She is training someone? or even... Is it someone else?

"Well, I'm going to the guild you two coming?" Gildarts asked. "Yeah" cheered Natsu and Happy in unison. I followed them out the door and back to the guild.

While we got there I went to the bar and ordered a drink. Mira then brought me my drink, and as I was drinking it... I couldn't get Roxanne out of my mind.

"Roxanne, even tho she's a monster, she was still kind as well but will she really hurt someone that bad?" I questioned myself.

**Okay so like... Lucy is alright**

**But, Gildarts isn't... He failed his first mission and has some battle scars to prove it,**

**Also... Who attacked Gildarts in the first place?**

Thanks for reading

sorry for any miss spelled words


	29. Chapter 29

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 29

Mission: Hearing the spirits cries

**In the guild, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was sitting at the bar talking with Mira. "So Mira how is Lisanna?" I asked, "Oh she is still on a camping trip with her friends, she'll be back on New Years" Mira told me with a cheerful voice.

**(P.s - Lisanna is lying to FairyTail about the 'Camping Trip' with her so-called 'Friends')**

"Thats great" I said with a smile as I drank my water.

**(P.s - Lucy didn't know that Lisanna hated her... So when Lucy came back as Tatsuki, Lisanna was all nice and cheerful towards her because she didn't know that Tatsuki was Lucy but when Lisanna figured it out that when she left to go and train with Roxanne)**

As me and Mira kept on talking I can hear Natsu and Gray in the back round fighting.

"Oi, you wanna go Icy Stripper" Yelled Natsu as he got in to his fighting pose. "Anytime you are Firey Ass" Yelled Gray as they got into his fighting pose.

"Gray please don't fight" I heard Juvia cry... But they both ignoring her. Juvia then came over to me and Mira. "Juvia's is weak, that's why no one listens to me" She said as she sat next to me and I saw a tear slip from her face.

"Juvia that is not true you are one of the many strongest Mage we have her at Fairy Tail, you even passed the S-Class exams" Mira said trying to cheer her up.

I felt bad for Juvia, I felt the same way as she did... I then stood up and clenched my fist. "Juvia don't worry I'll stop this fight" I said with a smile.

I then walked towards Natsu and Gray who were scrapping on the floor. I took in a deep breath, preparing for a roar.

I the breath out, "Get ready you two" I whispered, but that didn't hear me "Oh, hey Erza" I yelled, and the Natsu and Gray stopped fight and got up and off the floor then started dancing together.

"Lets all be friends" Gray said with a cheerful voice. "Aye, Sir" Natsu said in a Happy type of voice.

"Wahahahahahahaha" Filled the guild, They stopped dancing "What the hell? Yelled Gray, "Luce you tricked us" Natsu then yelled are me. "Yeah but that's because you to were fighting" I then told them.

"Yeah whatever" they replied in unison. "Lucy, Gray, Natsu" A voice then called as someone walked into the guild. "Oh, hey Erza" Natsu said.

"We need to go on a mission" Erza then told us. "What why?" Gray asked. "I... n ... r... m" Erza whispered. "What?" Natsu asked. "I said... I... ne... re... mo..." Erza whispered again. "Once more time please" Gray then asked.

Erza snapped, "I said I need rent money" Erza yelled at Gray and Natsu. "Oh" They said in unison... "Then let's go get a job" Natsu said as he ran to the request board along with Happy.

"Shall we go to?" I asked as I started walking to the request board. I then was followed by Erza and Gray. We all was scanning the request board.

"Oh, how bout this one?" Gray said as he was holding a flyer. "Let me see" Erza said. Gray then handed Erza the request flyer.

"Yeah this on will be fine" Erza said as she then passed the flyer to Natsu and Natsu passed it to me. The flyer said.

**What the flyer says:**

_Wanted_

_A group of Mages who are very stong_

_Must have one person with experiences with Celestial Spirits_

_Please help save our daughter's soul and heart_

_Client: Pika Hana and James Hana_

_Location: Stella Town_

_Reward: 9,000,000__**Jewels**_

_**Warning S-Class or Higher Mages only!**_

"Alright sounds good, let's go" I cheered. "Okay let me just show this to Mirajane and we can get going" Erza said as I handed her the flyer and started walking to the bar.

"Oi, you guys going on a mission?" A voice then said. It was Gildarts. "Yeah, are you?" Natsu asked, "Yeah"He repiled.

"So where you guys gotta go?" Gildarts asked. "Stella Town" Happy said, "Well, that so close. I have to go to and catch a train to sin and then catch a boat to Enca" Gildarts explained.

"Wow that's going to take at least a week" Gray then said, "Yeah I know, will I guess I better get going" Gildarts said, as he did his goodbyes and then walked out of the guild.

"You guys ready to go" Erza then asked, "Yeah, Lets go. I'm all fired up" Natsu the cheered.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

We left the guild and was walking to the train station. "SO have any of you been to Stella Town before" Erza asked us. "Nope" Gray said, "Neither have I " I replied. "I have, it's an amazing town that is based on Celestial Spirits" Lucy then said with a smile.

"Wow, when have you gone?" Asked Erza, "I went to Stella town about the 3 year I left, that was the time I started my Celestial Dragon Slaying Training and also that where I found the Sapphire keys plus that's when I learn that they started to sell Ruby keys" Lucy explained.

"That sounds fun" Erza said, "Yeah but there is one down side" Lucy the started to say. "What is that?" Gray asked.

"Well, If locals see you with Celestial Spirits then they will battle you without evening think" Lucy then said. "Oh, but we don't have any spirits, except for you" I then told Lucy with a laugh.

We then got to the train station and got are tickets. The train got her and we then got on. Gray was sitting with Erza across from me and Lucy, and Lucy was holding happy on her lap.

"So when we get there we have to go right to the clients house" Erza told us. "Right" The four of us replied. "Who is the client again?" asked Gray.

"Some people name Pika and James Hana" Erza said, and then a wave of shock came over Lucy. "Whats wrong Lucy?" I asked in wordiness.

"Nothing it's just, that last name... Hana" Lucy said as she was rubbing her chin. "Is there something wrong with that last name?"Erza then asked.

"Nothing, it's just when I was finishing up my Celestial training I meet a girl who had the same last name... So im wondering if there is a connection or not" Lucy explained. "Well, we'll see when we get there then" Erza said.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

It takes a day to reach From Magnolia Town to Stella Town. As hours past by it soon gotten dark and we have just arrived in Stella Town. It was about 8:00.

"I guess it's to late to go to the clients house" Erza said as she was looking around. "There's an in, maybe we can sleep there for the night" Erza said as she pointed to a building with a sign that says 'Inn'.

"Okay, sounds good" I said. We then started walking towards the Inn. We were walking towards the in, until someone bumps into Erza who was walking in front of all of us.

"Owww, Hey watch where your going" Yelled the girl who bumped into Erza. "You bumped into me kid" Erza yelled back.

As they were yelling back and forward at each other I could hear a slight cries coming for her aura... I saw that she had Celestial Spirit Keys, I could see about she had bout 4 keys... It look liked 3 Ruby keys and 1 Platinum key.

I could slowly hear the cries get louder and louder.

**What Lucy is Hearing, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Help Us"

"Please Help"

"Help Us Please"

"We're begging you... Please Help Us"

"Someone, Please Help Us"

I could hear the voices crying. It was like they hated being by her.

"You know what, just bitch off you old lady" I then heard the girl yelled and then she ran away.

"So disrespectful" Erza hissed with anger in her voice. "Oi, calm down Erza" Gray said.

I was still staring in the direction where she ran away. I couldn't get the cries of her spirits out of my head, "Luce whats up?" Natsu then asked me. "That girl who just bumped into Erza, she is a Celestial Maga" I then said.

"Okay and what about that?" Gray then asked me. "Her spirits... There crying, and it hurts" I said as I felt a tear slip down my face. "I can feel all the pain and sadness that the spirits are giving off... It so sad, they're all in so much pain" I then cried again as more tears slipped down my face.

Natsu the came up to me and hugged me. "It'd okay Luce, once we are finished with our mission then we'll let you help does spirits" Natsu said as he kissed me on the forehead and was rubbing the back of my head.

"Okay" I whispered as I dried my tears. We all then walked into the inn together.

"How many rooms would you two like to rent" Asked the counter lady. " 2 Please" Erza said in a sweet voice. "Very well then here is your room keys" The lady said with a smile as she handed Erza the keys.

"Thank" Erza said, "Please come again" Replied the counter lady.

We were then walking to are rooms, we found it. "Here is your room key" Erza said as she handed a key to the boys. "Why can't I share a room with Lucy, we always sleep in the same bed together at home" Natsu cried.

"Just shut up Natsu, Lucy is my room-mate" Erza hissed with a scary look. "Aye, sir" Replied Natsu. "Also, No fighting you two or else you'll get punished" Erza hissed. "Aye, sir Erza no fighting" said Gray, "Yeah, no fighting no fighting" Natsu then said as he and Gray was dancing together like best of friends.

"Thats good to hear" Erza then smiled. We unlocked our room door and then walked in, Leaving Natsu, Happy, and Gray in the hall way.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Are we going in or what?" I told Gray, "Yeah just hold on" He told me as he was unlocking the door.

Gray then unlocked the door and walked in. I followed him. The room was nice and big.

There was a t.v, 2 beds, and 2 baths. "Nice room" whistled Gray. "Yeah, I guess so" I replied.

**10 minutes later, Gray's p.o.v:**

Me and Natsu got settled into the room and just about to go to bed. Until I saw that something was bugging Natsu.

"Oi, whats up?" I asked. "Oh, It's nothing it's just what Lucy said... About hearing the spirits crying and all, Because Lucy loves all the spirits very dearly... I could see it was killing her, hearing the cries of spirits" Natsu explained with a sad look.

"It's okay, like you told her once we finish this mission then we can go and help does spirits" I then told him. "Yeah I guess your right" Natsu then told me.

As we both into our own beds we turned off the lights. "Goodnight, Icy Prev" Natsu said. "Yeah whatever, Goodnight Firey Sadist" I replied as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**In the other room, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Goodnight Erza" I said as I got into bed. "Goodnight Lucy" Erza said back to me as she shut off the room light and made her way back to her bed.

I the waited a few minutes to make sure she was complete asleep, I then slowly got out of my bed and made my way out of a window that was open and I then started climb onto the roof.

I was on the roof staring up at the skies. Stella town was also the best town to watch the starts.

As I was standing onto the roof I cold see the constellations Cancer, Virgo and Leo. "Who are does spirits that are crying?" I said as I was still staring up into the stars.

As I stood a good hour outside on the roof I then slowly made my way back down and in to our room. I then made my way into mines and Erza's room the got into my bed without even waking Erza.

It was 9:07, I then slowly closed my eyes and I then started to go into a world of sleep.

**Time Skip, 7:45 am. Erza's p.o.v:**

I slowly opened my eyes. I then sat up in my bed, Looking around the room I could see Lucy in the other bed.

I then slowly moved out of my bed and grabbed my bag that was filled with clothes. I was about to wake her up but I choose to let her sleep a little more.

I then walked into the bathroom and the started changing my clothes, brushing my teeth, and combing my hair. "All set" I told my self as I looked into the mirror and smile.

I didn't know what it was but after Lucy came back I got happier, knowing that I was more than a friend... To Lucy I was a sister, I guess that made me more happier.

I then walked out to the bathroom and went to Lucy's bed. I started shaking the bed, "Lucy it's time to get up" I ordered but I got no responds. I then took a closer look at Lucy's face.

Her face was all red. I placed my hands on her forehead and I then felt a burning feeling. "Lucy wake up are you alright?" I then tried to asked.

"... Why are you guys crying?..." I then heard her whisper. "Lucy are you trying to talk to that girls Spirits?" I then asked and got no reply. "Crap I better get Gray and Natsu, Lucy wait here" I ordered as I rushed out the door.

I was in a hurry so I just kicked down the door and once I got to the boy's door I kicked it down as well.

"Oi, Erza what the hell" Natsu yelled as he was still half asleep. Natsu and Gray were both in they're boxers. "It's Lucy" I said and then I could see the look on Natsu's and Gray's face change in less than a second.

"What happen to Lucy?" Happy then asked as he almost had tears in his eyes. "I don't know but all I know is she has a fever and It bad" I told then and then we all ran out of the boy's room and went into mines and Lucy's room.

**In Lucy's Dream, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_I opened my eyes, and I could tell I wasn't truly awake. I could hear they're voices again._

_"Where are you? Who are you?" I yelled out. As I was in a dream like place, filled with clouds and nothing more._

_"Please Help Us" a voice then said as I saw 4 glowing orbs appeared in front of me. "Why are you guys crying?" I asked them, but they didn't reply._

_"Please help us" "Save us" "We need you" Come for us" The voices cried, I didn't know what to do._

_"How? Who are you?" I then yelled... "What spirits are you?" I asked. " She calls us bad spirits" One of the glowing orbs in front of me said._

_"Who is she? Is she your master?" I asked. "Yeas, but we want you as our master" They all then said in unison._

_"But- but Wh-" I then felt my body stop breathing and my eyes starting to close..._

**End of Lucy's dream thing, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I opened my eyes, "Who are you guys?" I yelled as I shot up into a sitting up pose.

I the felt something wet fall from my forehead and land in my hand. I looked at what it was and it was a small towel that had been wetted with water.

"Lucy you awake" A voice then cheered, It was Happy. I then looked around the room and saw Natsu on my right and Gray and Erza on my left.

"Whats going on?" I asked in a confuse voice. "Your were running a pretty high fever" Gray told me.

"Oh" was all I could say. I then felt a tear slip from my eyes, one after another. I was crying, I didn't know why but then I felt something sharp and painful jab in my left and then right side... And the lastly I felt a slice going across my back.

I hurt so much, I could... No I am, feeling all of those spirits pain. "Lucy why are you cry?" Natsu then tell me as he cupped my face in his hands and then started to wipe away my tears.

"I... I don't know why, It's just that girls spirits are sending me they're pain" I cried as more and more tears came down. "It's okay Lucy calm down stop crying" Natsu said trying to calm me down.

"I promise you that we will get payback for those spirits that are being hurt, okay" Natsu said with a soft smile. "Okay" I whispered back.

**Time Skip, 10 minutes later. Lucy's p.o.v:**

I got dressed and was ready to leave, but first we and by we I mean me. Had to fix the doors that Erza broke.

"Time Ark: Recovery" I chanted as the doors went back to it normal ways, like it wasn't even broken to start with.

**Time Skip ( Walking out of the inn started walking around town until 9:25 and the we made are way to the client's house... We got there 10 minutes later and at the door they was a women dressed in a plain light blue sun dress with light brown hair, and also there was a man who was well dressed in a suit with dark brown hair)**

**In the clients house, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Thank you all for coming, I'm James Hana and this is my wife Pika Hana" James said as he was pointing to himself then his wife. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Erza and this is Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Gray" Erza said as she introduced us.

"So the job offer, what do you mean by saving you daughters' Heart and soul" Erza asked. Pika and James then lowered both of they're head.

"Our daughter has sort of gone gothic emo on us, and the worst part of it is... She is a Celestial Mage, lately she has been taking her anger out on her poor spirits and we where hoping that someone might be able to turn her back into the sweet little girl we loved" Pika said with a sad voice.

"Wait" I then yelled, "What is it?, Lucy" Gray asked me. "Now I remember, Suki Hana. That's your daughter" I said. "Well yes but how did you know that?" James asked in shock.

" Well, I came here for training and I meet her" I explained, "So this is good maybe a friend can snap her out of this problem she is having" Pika said in a cheerful voice.

I then lowered my head. "Whats wrong Lucy?" Erza then asked me. I was silent. "If Suki has been harming Celestial Spirits then I won't be so happy... If she had made her spirits shed tears then I shall make her feel the same pain that they feel.

I told her, " So in other words we except this mission" I then said as I stood up. The rest of team Natsu the stood up and then we all left. As we where walking down the streets of Stella Town I could see all of the locals having Celestial Spirit battles, not for winning, but just for fun.

As we walked around some more I then smelled the air. "I found Suki's smell" I said as I started running after it. As we all started to follow Suki's smell it led us to a dead-end in an alley way.

And there I could see a spirit on the ground on its knee, begging for mercy... As standing over him a girl with a short black junkie style dress, along with her hair in 2 pony tails and she had a whip that was covered in old and fresh blood spots.

"Stupid spirit you made me lose again, You so worth less" Suki then cussed as she readied her whip. As then she striked...

***Pack***

The whip hitting her spirit, ringed through my ear. I stood in shock. "Lucy what are you going to do?" Natsu then asked in a sad and worried voice. He knew that something was about to go down.

As Suki readied her whip again, this time I did something. I ran up right behind her and took her whip away from her. As she turned around to look at me, "Hey, what the h-" she was cut off.

I kicked her in the stomach, and with the power of my kick it sent her flying into the brick wall of the alley.

"I can hear your spirits crying for help, they all hate you. And how dare you hurt a spirit" I yelled. "As punishment I'll make you feel the same way that your spirits feel" I growled.

**Team Natsu left for a mission in Stella Town, While Gildarts have to travel almost across the world for a mission...**

**Also What is Suki's deal with hating Celestial Spirits? and**

**What is Lucy going to do to Suki after watching her beat up one of he spirits?**

Thanks for reading

Sorry for any miss spelled words


	30. Chapter 30

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 30

Messed up world

**Same day as chapter 29, In the alley. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Who the hell are you" Suki shuddered to ask as she was leaning against the wall in the alley, holding her side in pain.

"I see you don't remember me" I said with a frown as my eyes turn for brown to grey. "I'm ... Tatsuki Eclipse" I said. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy stood behind my in shock. **(While the six years of training Lucy used the name Tatsuki to cover up her identity, and only when she got back to FairyTail is when she made it official)**

"What? No way, your Tatsuki nee-chan"Suki then told me. "So what of it" I then replied with a pissed of voice.

As we had a bloody stare down, I could also see her spirits was shedding tears. "Why are you attacking your spirits?" I growled as I slowly walked over to her spirits that was one his knees. he was covered in cuts, Blood and scars.

"All you alright? Whats your name?" I asked with a soft voice as I could feel my eyes turning back to its original brown color.

"I-i-I'm the s-spirit of h-h-hate... Hades" He shuddered to say. As I was about to places my hand on his shoulder I then felt someones hand stop me.

"Suki" I said as I turned around and saw that her eyes was filled with darkness. "You shouldn't touch other people's things you know" Suki then said in a growling tone of voice.

I pulled my hand away from her grip. "I don't like the way you care for your spirits" I hissed. "And why should I care of what you think of me, I looked up to you until the day you left this town" Suki then said as she turned around and was heading out of the alley way.

She got to the end. "It, you coming or not" Suki yelled. "I'm coming" He whispered in a soft voice. He tried to stand up I could see it was painful for him to move.

He then slowly, step by step walked towards the end of the alley way to meet up with Suki.

I could bear it. "I can release you for your contract you know" I said. The spirit and Suki the took a pause. "Let's go, it" She ordered and then vanished from the alley.

"That can't be done, and besides... Me and the others did this to ourselves" he said as he then looked at me. "..."He then whispered something that I could really make out. And then he left.

I was standing in the middle of the alley way, I then felt a wave of sadness come over me and I dropped to my knees. I had tears in my eyes.

"Lucy" Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza cried in unison as they all then came rushing towards me. Natsu then kneeled next to me and pulled me in close.

"It's okay Lucy, don't cry" Happy told me as he was patting my back. "All of her spirits cries are filled with so much pain, I can't take it any more... It's just so overwhelming" I explained in a teary voice. " Don't worry, how bout since we're here we just do a little sight-seeing and see if we're able to get idea about what to do with Suki" Natsu told me.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Natsu" I then heard Erza hiss. I felt a chill run up my spine. "Aye" Was all I could say. "Thats sounds like a good idea, don't you think so Lucy?" Erza then said in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, I guess so" Lucy then replied. As me and her stood up together Erza and Gray gave us a funny look. "What" I yelled, "Oh, this we will just be leaving" Gray said as he turned around and started walking away with Happy and Erza.

"Oi, wait where ar you guys going?" I yelled, "No where we are just planning on giving the two of you some alone time" said "and Natsu if you hurt Lucy... I will kill you" Erza then hissed as her, Gray, and Happy disappear out of the alley way.

Me and Lucy was alone. "Shall we go" I then asked Lucy. "Sure" she replied as she took my hand.

We then started walking down through the town. And then came across this small dome-shaped battle arena for Celestial Mages. "Shall we go in?" I asked " Yeah looks like fun" Lucy then cheered.

We walked in the are tons of mages. "Hey look you can actually sign up for participate in the battles" I said as I pointed to a sign up booth. "Sounds fun, they had this when I came here but I was to busy training I didn't have anytime to have fun" Lucy said.

"Then go sign up" I told her with a smile, "But-"I cut her off. "Hurry up before they close and the matches began... You go sign up and I'll go with you, Kay" I explained.

"Okay Natsu" lucy cheered. We both walked up to the booth and there was a lady with a navy blue suit on.

"Welcome to Spirit Battle, how may I help you?" Asked the lady. "Hello, My name is Lucy and I will like to sign up please" Lucy said. "Of course" the lady replied as she handed a clip board with a paper on top of it.

"Sign there and you'll be entered in the competition" The lady explained. Lucy then signed the paper... "And this is your guest(s)?" the lady then asked me.

"Yeah" Lucy replied. "Okay her is you number box, this box will be for you and your friends only also when they out you in order to fight they will be using your number not your name." The lady said as she handed Lucy a number ticket. "Number 15" I said as I was staring at the number.

"Bye bye now, please come again" The lady said as me and Lucy then walked away.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Natsu and Lucy was walking into the arena until they were stopped. "Oi, Natsu Lucy" A voiced yelled out, "Gray" The blonde hair girl said back in shock.

"What are you guys doing here?" Erza asked as she was walking towards them with Happy and Gray at her side.

"Oh, well I'm battle in the competition" Lucy said with a smile. "Really, we were just about to watch the competition" Happy said. "Great then you guys can come along with me then" Lucy cheered. "To where?" Asked a worried Erza.

"To the participants box" Natsu the said... As they then walked into a hall way were said participants only. As they all walked down a hall way filled with rooms that had numbers on top of them Lucy was looking for her room.

"10, 11, 13, 14, 15. Here it is" Lucy cheered as she found her box. She pushed opened the door. The room was like a pent house like room.

It had 4 tv's 6 sofas and a bay window that over looked the battle field along with a transporter to the battle field.

"Nice room" whistle Gray, as they all looked around the tv's all then turned on by them selves. There was a man talking.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman" He yelled into a mic like flying bird. "Are you ready to get started?" He then screamed. "Wahahahahahaha" Screamed all the people in the battle bleachers. "Okay, well let's get busy... And here is today's match up" Me yelled as a 3-d light screen appeared above him and it had all the battles that was going to happen.

"Okay, 1st match is numbers 1 v.s 19, 2nd match is numbers 20 v.s13, 3rd match is 12 v.s 15, then 2 v.s 11, 4 v.s 18, 3 v.s 9, 10 v.s 14, 7 v.s 17, 6 v.s 16 and lastly we have 5 v.s 8" then said.

"Okay so, I'm the third match" I then huffed. "So Lucy who are you going to use?" Asked Erza. "Secret" I replied with a smile.

"Why can't you tell us?" Cried Happy, "We because he wants to surprise you guys" I the giggled.

"Oh, Look the first match it starting" Said Gray as his eyes were locked on the t.v.

"I summon thee, Orion The Hunter" Chanted one side as a man dressed in a greek outfit came forward.

"I summon thee, Cassiopeia The Queen" Chanted the other side as a women in a greek/chinese type of dress appeared.

**Time skip- Battle one = number 19 won, Battle two = 13 won. Time for Lucy's battle now: Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was about to leave the box, "You can do it Lucy" Yelled Natsu and Gray in unison. "Good Lucky Lucy" Happy cheered, "Show them what ya got" Erza said with a sly smile.

I then left through the transporter and I was at the battle field then. "You two now know the rules right, rule one only spirit magic. rule two you are only allowed to summon up to 3 spirits at a time and rule three... No holding back" Then ref said.

"Hi, I'm Lucy" I said with a cheerful smile. "Yeah and I am, I don't really care" He replied with a scrawl.

He was dressed in a black skinny jeans with a light blue shirt with black pant splashes everywhere.

" Battle Start" Yelled the ref.

"I summon thee, the big dipper, the little dipper... Come to my aid. Ursa Major and Minor" He chanted... Then with a brown magical circle a big bear along with a small one came front.

"Your turn missy" He scoffed. "Well thank you Ma'am" I replied with a smirk.

"Requip! Key of the little white doggie, come to my aid" I chanted as a silver key then appeared in front of me. "Open! Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora I summon thee" I then chanted again.

With a white flash of light, Plue then appered. "Pue pue" he said. "Wahahahahaha" The sound of everyone's laugher filled the battle field. "You really think you can beat me with a Nikora" He laughed and so did his spirits.

"Pue pue" Plue said in a said voice... i could hear he was crying inside. "Plue" I sternly said. I looked at Plue and smile.

**In the box watching the battle, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Why did she choose Plue?" I asked. "I don't know, but I thing she is planning something" Gray then said.

As her opponent had his spirits charge at Plue, I don't know what to think. "Lucy should have chosen Loki, or even Aquarius would have been a better pick" I then said as I crossed my arms hoping that does two will be okay.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

He had his spirits change at Plue, "Plue dogde it" I ordered. And Plue did so, He jumped 10 feet into the air dodging the other dudes two spirits.

Plue then landed once again and then looked at me. "Pue pue pue pue" Plue said. "Gotcha Plue" I said as I snapped my fingers.

"Oh, Great Devourer of the Holy Souls... The Devil's midnight beast hound, I summon thee... Plue of the Nikora, I order you to change... Evolve! Hell hound of the Canis Minor" I chanted as had a dark red magic circle appear under Plue.

"Plue, I'm sorry" I whispered... And the Plue started to let out a bloody murder cry. "Puueeeee, Puueeee" He cried but then with a glowing black and red light there was no longer Plue...

The battle field only had my opponents spirits on in it... "Now folks what is going on here?" the ref/m.c yelled.

"Plue now" I then ordered out of no where. A beast with pure white fur and blood lust eyes then appeared out of no where. It was plue. **(Just think of a giant wolf with white fur and red eyes)**

"Attack" I ordered, Plue then ran up to his spirits and with a swipe of his paw both of my opponents spirits were gone and disappeared back into the spirits world.

"What? what is that monster?" Yelled my opponent. "This isn't a monster this is the true bond of a master and they're spirits" I then said as Plue got behind me and was standing behind me peering out to the side.

"Plue change back please" I ordered as the giant white wolf that was behind me disappeared and only left Plue in its place. Then Plue returned to the Spirit World

**In a different room that watching the battlefield, Normal p.o.v:**

"So Tatsuki nee-san real name is Lucy" A light but dark voice said. In number 5 room, was a girl watching Lucy's battle.

"So Lucy nee-san, that is a true bond between Master and Spirit, eh?" She said with a light dark laugh. "To bad, we'll never have that kind of bond" She then said. As she gripped her keys in her hand.

**Room 15, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I then got transported back to my room. I got back to the room and all I saw was a shock Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu.

"Was that really Plue?" Asked Natsu asked in shock. "Yeah" I replied blankly. "But how? I through that Plue couldn't do any attacks or stuff like that" Gray then said.

"Oh, yeah he couldn't. Hell Hound Bond is a high level magic that Celeste help me teach Plue when I was in the Spirit World and Dragon World" I said.

"I see, so I guess that it was Plue's first time using this spell" Erza then said. "Yeah, and I say it went pretty well" I then smile. "Yeah but, I like the small Plue better" Happy then said.

**(Time skip- 15, 13, 19, 4, 11, 10, 17, and 6 have all won the battles, and now it's time for the last one. 8 vs 5)**

"Ladies and gentleman, its time for our last battle of the day" yelled the m.c.

"Number 8 v.s Number 5" He yelled, as two people who transported into the battle field. Number 8 was a boy with jade green hair and board shorts with no shirt.

And Number 5 was a girl with jet black hair and a short pink and black punk rock dress.

"Suki" I yelled as I went up against the bay window that over looked the battle field. "What no way, what is she doing here?" Asked Gray. "Lets watch this, maybe we can figure out somethings about her" Erza then said.

As we all watched in silences the match started.

**In the battlefield, Normal p.o.v:**

"I summon thee, Vulpecula of the fox" Chanted number 8 as he waved around a key and the a girl with fox ears and a tail came forward.

"I summon thee, 'It' 'Item' 'Thing' Suki then chanted. 3 spirits then appeared.

The first Spirit was the key of hate, Hades. Which Suki nicknamed 'it'. He had on a black chest shirt that only covered his chest, and left his belly showing. He also was wearing long black skinny jeans with jet black arm warmers'. You can also see all of his scars and buries.

The second spirit was a girl who looked like an owl. Suki nicknamed her 'Item" She had a normal looking mouth and nose, but her eyes and ears were different. Her eyes were like an owls eyes and also ears we sticking straighten up on her head and also was little bit covered by her long brown hair. Her arms were like wings and her fingers were like talons. She had on white shorts and a white chest shirt that went well with her feathers. Her wings looked like someone tried to cut it and she had cuts and scars all over her self as well.

The Last on was a man had a dice necklace. His clothes were red and white, just like the colors of a dice. He had a t-shirt on the had the number 13 on it and he had long baggy pants. Suki nicknamed him 'Thing'. He had mostly cuts on his wrist hand arms but still yet Hades had more than any of them.

Once the spirits were summon Suki ordered them to attack. The owl girl looking spirits attacked from above, the spirit with the dice necklace attacked from the front and then Hades attacked from behind.

"Vulpecula, now" ordered number 8. As his spirit then jumped into the air, Suki's three spirits attacked each other by mistake.

"Hurry up and get to your feet" Yelled Suki in a dark voice which made all her spirits coward. They all the rushed to they're feet.

"Attack" Howled Suki. They all charged again but this time 'Item didn't charge. "Attack 'Item' "Ordered Suki. "I'm sorry, I can't anymore" 'Item' Battle to say as she then slowly disappeared.

"Damn you 'Item', You'll get it" Suki hissed as she then paid attention to the battle.

"Vulpencula, finish this" Number 8 ordered. As Vulpencula started to charge power, "Take this chance and attack" Yelled Suki.

As her two spirits then attacked, Vulpencula then attack. "Starry Light" The little fox shouted as a white beam of stars then charged at them.

***BOOM***

The attack hit Suki's two spirits full on. As the smoke from the attack started to clear, it was obvious who won.

"And the winner is, Number 8" The m.c/ ref yelled out.

**Suki'd p.o.v:**

I lost again... It's all because of these worthless spirits. The battle was over and I got transported back to my box. After that I left, I went back home.

Once I got home I was welcomed by my mother and father. "Welcome home, Momoko" My mother cheered. "Shut up you old bat, you know that's not my name... Anymore" I then cursed.

I then walked past them and went to the basement. The basement was filled with chains and other stuff.

"I summon thee" I chanted as I summoned all 4 of my spirits. I had Hades the key of Hate, Wake the key of Wisdom, Zayden the key of Unluckiness, and my fave one of all... Jaisy the Fairy, the key of the plants.

"Today I lost, because you all... You guys we're all to weak" I growled. "Wake" I said as I was staring into her owl like eyes.

"Y-yes Miss" Her soft voice said. I then slowly walked towards her and then was standing right in front of her. "Why couldn't you keep on fighting?" I asked. "Well, because I'm not a fighting spi-" I cut her off...

** *Pack, thud***

I punched her right in the face and she when flying towards the ground. I watch her lie on the ground in pain. "Wrong answer" I said in a sassy voice.

I then felt Hades shoot me a deadly glare. "Oh, don't worry I'll only give you guys a minor lesson this time" I giggled in a dark voice as I readied my whip.

**Meanwhile, walking around town, Lucy's p.o.v:**

** (Flash back: Suki lose in the round one and then left. Lucy kept on fighting and winning and made it to the finally round. With the help of Loki, Aries, and Capricorn she won the finally round and got the prize money of 2,000,000...After that they all choose to start walking around town)**

"Woah, I'm bored where should we go next?" Asked Natsu. "I don't know, we been around town already" Gray then said.

"How about w-" I got cut off. I felt a sharp pain in my side. I then dropped to the ground. The only thing I could do was stared into the direction that Suki's house was in.

"Lucy whats wrong?" Erza then asked in a worried voice as she was then kneeling on the ground next to me. "Suki, her spirits are crying" I whispered.

"Lets go" Natsu ordered. I then slowly stood up, "We gotten hurry" I then said as we started to run through the town and made it to her house.

***Bam Bam Bam***

I was heading the door so hard I almost knocked it down. "James, Pika Hana please open up quickly" I yelled and the there they were. "Whats wrong?" Pika asked.

"Where is Suki?" I ordered. "In the basement, why?" James then asked. I could hear they're cries.

"Sorry but this is a big deal" I told them as I pushed my way through them and found the basement. Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray followed behind him.

I tried opened the door but It was lock. I began hitting the door. "Suki open up please" I ordered and then in one more powerful hit, I broke down the door.

We all then rushed down the stair case. Once we reached the bottom, I saw was bodies of two spirits lying, Hades backed up against the wall with fresh cuts... And a fairy, that was in her blood stained hands.

"Wh-what is going on here?, Momoko" Pika then said. "Mother I told you that's not my name any more, and what does this look like... I'm punishings my spirits for losing and making me look weak" Suki growled.

An awkward silences rained over... "Spirits aren't weak, it's they masters who are weak" I then replied in a growling voice.

"You better watch what you're saying girly before I have my spirits kill you" Suki the hissed.

"Whatever" I replied. "Tsk, oh well... 'it' get in the fight" Suki then ordered. As Hades slowly moved into a fighting pose, I could tell he was in pain.

" Requip! The Key opposite of Hate" I chanted as a ruby colored key then came to me. "Open! Gate of Love, I summon thee" I chanted as I saw the color from Hades face drain. "Lala" I said as a girl spirit with a pink dress with white ribbons and lacing all around it.

"Lala" Hade yelled. Lala was shocked. "Ha-Hades nii-san" Lala cried.

"It's sad don't you think so, Lucy" Suki then said. "Brother v.s Sister... Fighting until thee end for the honor of they're masters" Suki giggle in a dark voice.

"Attack Hades" Suki then ordered. "I'm sorry, Baby sister" Hades said as a tears slipped from his eyes. "It's okay, Hades nii-san" Lala replied with a sad but happy smile.

As Hades then charged at Lala with his fist wrapped in a black aura. He swung his fist, side to side. Lala dodged every one of those hits like a pro.

"Dark Hate" Hades chanted as a small dark black hole vortex formed in between his two hands, which was a feet away from each other. Then a black beam of energy then shoot from the hole and was heading towards Lala.

"Lala" I yelled. "Loving Light" Lala Chanted, As a pink light beam then shoot towards Hades. The attacks glided pass each other and the it the opposite sides.

**(So Hades attack hit Lala and Lala's attack hit Hades)**

Each of they're attacks got them both right in the center of they're tummies.

"Waahhh" Lala shouted in pain. "La-la" Hades tried to say as he had a giant circle wound in the middle of his body. He then slowly walked over to Lala, who was standing still in shock.

"Hades nii-san" Lala said as she had tears dripping down her face. "I'm sorry, I hurt you" Lala then said as she hugged her brother.

"Shhh... Lala it's okay" Hades said as he and Lala started to slowly disappear. "I'm just happy that you found a good, loving, caring owner" Hades then said as he kissed his sister on the forehead and then disappeared, and was shortly followed by Lala.

"Awww, sucky... Now that wasn't any fun" Suki laughed in a dark voice.

I took a pause and I noticed something... This isn't the little girl I met back then... No, she is being... Possess.

As the basement transformed into an awkward silent...

"Who are you? and why did you possess Suki?" I then growled as my eyes started turning grey. Everyone in the room then dropped their jaw. "Luce what are you talking about?" Asked Natsu.

"Awww, Lucy nee-chan figured out it was me" A dark voice then said. As all over are eyes were now focus on Suki. She had a dark twisted smile on her face.

As we kept on staring at Suki, a red like stream thing came out from her right eye. "Wahhhh" Screamed Suki who was in pain. Suki's then life less body dropped on the floor. And standing in front of Suki's knocked out body was a girl.

She was dressed in a black knee-high chinese looking dress. With her long black hair in two side pony-tails.

"Tsk" Was all the girl could say. "Who are you?" Erza then yelled from behind me as she reequipped her sword.

"My name is Mariamne" She said with a giggle. **(Mariamne mean rebellious in Hebrew)**

"Why are you here?" Pika then yelled. "And why did you harm my daughter and her spirits?" Pika then yelled again.

"I wasn't after your daughter so chill lax" Mariamne said as she then looked towards me.

"Lucy nee-san... **R** Is after you, you better be prepared" Mariamne the said as she had a stern look. "Who is **R**?" I yelled, but I didn't get a reply.

"What guild are you from?" Gray then asked as he pointed out a guild mark the was on her left arm. "Dragons... The Fanged Dragons" She said. As she turned and showed us her arm.

The guild mark was black and shaped as a dragon looking forward with its wings and tail on its left side of the head.

"What?" Me and the rest of Team Natsu yelled in unison. "Well, I hope I can see you in the future, Draaaaaaagon Queeeeeen Luuucccccy nee-chan" She said with a smile and then with a black magic circle and a puff of smoke she was gone.

"How did she know?" I whispered to myself and then I felt someone bump into my shoulder and run pass me. "Momoko, Momoko wake up" Pika was yelling as she was panicking, trying to get her daughter to wake up.

"Dear, bring her to her bed" Pika then told her husband James. As her slowly picked her up and held her like a baby, then started carrying her out of the basement.

"I'm sorry but please clean up here" Pika told up as she then ran out of the basement almost tripping on her dress.

A minute had pass since they left the basement. "Are you alright?" I said going up to her other 3 spirits. They're body was covered with fresh cuts and some old cuts that opened back open.

"Thank you for saving up" The three of Suki's spirit said as they then disappeared back into the spirit world.

"So do we need to clean all this up?" Natsu asked as we looked around the basement. Then basement was messed up with blood spatter everywhere, and small craters in the ground.

"It's okay, I got this" I said with a smile as I felt all my magical energy return to me at once. "Time Ark: Recovery" I chanted as I waved my hands around and then the basements was back into the same condition it was.

**Next day, In Suki's bedroom. Suki's p.o.v:**

I woke up in my room feeling reborn and alive. I sat up in my bed and saw my mom and dad.

"Mommy, Daddy" I said. "Momoko your awake" My mother cheered as she then hugged me.

** *Clip***

I heard the door open and saw that Lucy nee-chan and her friends at her side.

"We'll let you talk for a while" My mother said as she and father then walked out my room.

"How you feeling?" Lucy nee-chan asked me. "I'm okay, I had better days... I guess" I softly said. "Why do you hate Celestial Spirits?" Lucy nee-chan then asked with a blank look.

"I... I don't know, I guess it just, I don't trust them anymore" I then said. "Why?" Lucy nee-chan then asked. "Be-because they couldn't save me in my time of need" I then said as I curved my hand into a fist.

"Is that when you she tried to possess you?" Lucy nee-chan asked. "Yeah" I replied with a said voice.

"It's okay So whats your real name? " Lucy nee-chan then asked. "My real names is... Momoko Hana" I told her... "When I met you when you were Tatsuki I thought that was a nice name so I choose to go along with Suki" I then explained.

"I see, well we have to get going" Lucy nee-chan then said... As her and her friends then left my room, It was quiet.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

We left Momko's room, Got our reward from her mom and dad... Then while we about to leave, we were waiting at the door saying goodbyes and thank you.

Once we right about to leave I heard someone call my name. "Lucy nee-chan" It was Momoko who was calling me. She was running down the stairwell.

"Nee-chan" she cried again as she then jumped into my arms. "What is it? Whats wrong" I then said in a worried tone.

**Flash back, Momoko's p.o.v:**

_In my room, after Lucy nee-chan and her friends left my room._

_ I was still sitting in my bed. Until my spirits showed up. "Hades, Wake, Zayden, Jaisy" I said as I saw the four of my spirits standing at the end of my bed._

_ "I'm sorry" I said as tears slipped down my face. "Momoko, Please" Hades then said as he gave me a cold stare. "Of course... You all should have better than me" I then said_

**Flash Back End, Momoko's p.o.v:**

"Here" I said as I dropped four keys into Lucy nee-chan hand. "What his this? Why are you giving me them?" Lucy nee-chan asked with shock.

"Because they want you as a master" I then said. Lucy nee-chan was silent. "Please take good care of them" I told her. "Of course" Lucy nee-chan then said as she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Well bye then, Momoko" Lucy nee-chan then said as I watch her flash a sweet smile and wave her hand. They then left my house and the house was all quiet and life less again.

I then walked back to my room and stared out of a window. " This is really a messed up world" I told my self.

**Time skip, 2 hours later, Lucy's p.o.v:**

We just got back to Magnolia town and we started walking towards the guild.

I sniffed the air... I smelled blood, and lots of it. "Natsu do you smell that?" I asked with a shock face.

"Yeah" He replied. "We should hurry up" I warned them. "Why?" Asked Erza. "Bloody and lots of it, the smell is coming from the guild" I said.

We all then started running from the train station and to the guild. We went thought the guild and to the back, by the battle field.

Bodies were every were. It was a Monday and Master Makarov was at his meeting with the magic council.

At the battle field, it was covered with bodies of the other guild members... They weren't dead but just passed out. In the middle of the battle field was a girl with long black hair, and a girl with long white hair.

"This is a messed up world" I whispered to my self as I was staring at the two girls.

_So like alot of shit is happening,_

_So like there is a new guild called Fanged Dragons and a person named __**R.**_

_Who is __**R**__? plus_

_It turned out Suki was being possess and that's way she was beating her spirits, also her real name Momoko._

_Momoko then give Lucy her 4 keys as a reward._

_Also Team Natsu returns back to FairyTail just to see a battle field filled with blood and two familiar faces._

**Sorry for any miss spelled words**

**Thanks for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 31

The Return of Two

**Back in Magnolia Town, Lisanna's p.o.v:**

I got off the train with Roxanne. "I'm back FairyTail" I said as I was standing in the middle of the train station exit gate.

"Lisanna let's go" Roxy** (Lisanna's nickname for Roxanne)** told me. **(Roxanne in her human form).**

"Just shut up, I just got back to my so-called 'home' and get off my damn back" I said to Roxanne as I was sticking out my tongue. "Bastard" Roxanne called me. "Takes one to know one" I said back.

We then walked through town together. "Shall we go to FairyTail" Asked Roxanne. "Yeah, Let's... Also, they all will have hell to pay" I said with a twisted smile.

**15 minutes Later, At the Guild, Roxanne's p.o.v:**

Me and Lisanna was standing outside of the guild doors. I could smell Metalicana and Grandeeney children inside. "The Fire Dragon Slayer is gone, but the Iron and Sky Dragon Slayer is here" I told her.

"I know" Lisanna told me. "They know something is up" Lisanna then told me.

**Meanwhile in the guild, Normal p.o.v:**

"You Wendy can you smell that?" Gajeel asked the Sky Dragon Slayer. "Yeah, It smells so familiar but I just can't put my finger on it who it is?" Wendy then told the Iron Dragon Slayer.

**Lisanna's p.o.v:**

I was standing out side of the guild, standing next to Roxanne. "I'm going in" I told her.

I then kicked opened the door. The doors swung open and revealed the guild. They all looked at me in shocked.

**MiraJane's p.o.v:**

I was at the bar drying up some freshly washed cups. until heard the door slam open. By the sound of it, I was thinking I would be seeing Team Natsu come in but It wasn't them.

A girl with long black hair wearing a short black and blue doll-like dress. She looked a doll to, She was wearing a dress with high heel boots.

And the girl next to her had long white hair, with super-duper short shorts along with a belly shirt that didn't even cover her whole body. She also was wearing boots with lacing on the side.

"Mira nee-san, Elf nii-san I'm back" She cheered. "What? Lisanna?" Yelled the whole guild in shock as our well-mannered Lisanna, had turn into a slut in training.

"Lisanna" I said as I ran out from behind the bar to go up to my baby sister. "Mira nee-san" Lisanna said as she then hugged me. And she had a friend at her side.

We broke our hug, and I looked at the girl with the long black hair. She looked at 10 or 11 years old.

"Hi I'm MiraJane, Whats your name?" I then said the little girl. She then turned and looked at me with a blank face. "Back up bitch" she said.

My mind went to blank. "Hahaha, you got reject Mira nee-san" Lisanna then laughed at me.

"That isn't nice" I then scolded both of them. "Fuck off, Mira nee-san we are only having a little fun... Chill lax" Lisanna the told me. The guild went quiet.

"What was that?" I then asked in a mean voice. "Calm down, Mira nee-san be for I have to hurt you... I just want to see Lucy" Lisanna said with a slightly twisted smile.

**Lisanna's p.o.v:**

"Don't talk to your elders like that Lisanna" Mira nee-san then yelled as she readied her hand. She then swung her hand, about to slap me.

She stopped mid way. "Wha.. What?" Mira nee-san said in a scared voice.

I then sent her flying into the wall. But because of the power I used she went through the wall and ended up at the battle field which was outside.

"What the hell was that for Lisanna?" I then heard Levy yell at me and the every one in the guild ran out side to check on Mira nee-san.

Me and Roxanne then followed everyone to the battlefield. One we arrived there we saw Mira nee-san being helped up from the floor by Elf nii-san.

Mira nee-san was up and off the floor and then came up to me. "Lisanna, why did you do that?" Mira nee-san said as she gave me a mean look.

"I challenge everyone in the guild to a battle" I declared. "But, you might get hurt" Elf nee-san said. "I wouldn't, I'm more powerful now" I smirked.

"No" Mira nee-san replied. "Fine but I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice" I huffed.

"Roar of the Dark Dragon" I yelled at a beam of darkness shot from my mouth and attack some of the guild members including Mira nee-san and Elf nii-san.

"Attack Fairy Tail" Yelled Mira nee-san. "Card Magic" Yelled Cana, "Water Cannon" Yelled Juvia, " High Speed: Sonic Kick" Yelled Jet. "Knuckle Plant" Yelled Droy, "Pistol Shotter" Yelled Alzack, "Wild Shot" Yelled Bisca, "Roar of the Iron and Sky Dragon" Chanted Wendy and Gajeel. Also plus the attacks of everyone else.

**(Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe aren't there)**

As all of everyone attacks fired at me and Roxy, we both dodged all of the hits like nothing.

"Our turn" I whispered. As me and Roxy had our bodies facing each other, but our heads was facing every one in the guild.

They were shocked, "Twin Darkness Dragon Roar" We chanted together and then two twin like beams came out of mines and Roxy's mouth and attacked everyone in the guild.

Screams of pain filled the battle field. every one was knocked out except for Mira nee-san, Elf nii-san, Wendy, Gajeel, The two cats, and Levy and Romeo... Wendy and Gajeel protected Levy and Romeo.

"Lisanna stop this at once" Yelled Levy. "But why, I'm having fun" I then said with a laugh.

"It's nice to see you two again, Wendy... Gajeel" Roxanne then said. "What! Gajeel look that is Roxanne the one that attacked us on that mission with the other guilds" Wendy explained as her eyes were filled with fear.

"Shall we finish this?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm getting bored with this" Roxanne asked.

"Take Over: Beast Soul" Chanted Elf nii-san as he then charge at me. "if you are a man then fight me" He yelled. "Wings of the Dark Dragon: Wing impale" I chanted as two giant wings formed on my back and then expanded so big that it engulf Nii-san and crushes him.

His screams filled my ear. "Lisanna let him go" Ordered Mira nee-san. I then stopped my attack, Elf nii-san was passed out.

"Take Over: Satan Soul - Sitri"** (Not made up, looking on Fairy Tail Wiki for info about this takeover) (Some attacks are made up)**

"Lets do this" I said with a twisted grin as I was staring at Mira nee-san, who just finished transforming.

"You're a bad baby sister" Mira nee-san then sat as she charged at me with claw. "Roar of the Dark Dragon" I chanted. "Evil Bomber" Mira nee-san chanted as are attacks collided again and again.

**10 minutes later, Lisanna's p.o.v:**

Roxanne stopped fighting because she was tired and said this wasn't her battle to fight, Also Elf nii-san was passed out along with everyone in the guild. Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel, and Levy.

I could see Mira nee-san was tired, "Are you tired Mira nee-san?" I the smirked. I could hear big sister breathing heavy.

"Lisanna, What have gotten into you?" Mira nee-san said right before she have then un-transformed and then passed out.

I then watched Mira nee-san fall on the floor. "Wahahaha" I them laughed with a sick and twisted voice.

"You monster" Yelled Romeo in fear. "Romeo I'm not a moster, Lucy is a monster" I then grinned. "Shut up Lisanna Lucy isn't a monster you are, you attacked your own Nakama" Levy then yelled at me.

"Shut up you stupid book-worm" I then shouted at Levy as i shot her a glare and then I rushed her. "Wahaha" Screamed Levy, "Stay away from her" Gajeel shouted at me as his arm became an Iron pillar and he attacked me. I got hit in the face.

" Ouch you bastard" I screamed as a wave of darkness then attacked Gajeel and Levy both with such force it knocked both of them out.

"Levy nee-chan, Gajeel nii-chan" Romeo then cried as he and Wendy ran to Levy and Gajeel.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

As me, Lily, Romeo, and Carla was at the battle field. We were getting stared down by Lisanna.

"Give up or die" Lisanna said in a dark voice that would even send chills down the toughest guys spines.

I looked at Romeo, all I could see was fear in his eyes. "L-lets j-just g-give- up" He somehow got the words out of his mouth to say. Romeo's body was shaking in fear.

"Shorties go... And try to find ... Team Natsu" Gajeel whispered as he was holding an injured and passed out Levy in his arms.

I then felt a rage of pain and hate flow into my body. "No" I yelled, "This can't be the end... We are FairyTail wizards" I chanted as show Gajeel slowly stand up.

I can feel the tears dripping down my face, "Ga-Gajeel" I said in a shocked voice. "Oi, Romeo watch Levy for me" Gajeel ordered as he left Levy in the care of Romeo.

We both then walked forward and faced Lisanna. With Lily and Carla on the side lines watching after Levy and everyone in the guild, me and Gajeel was about to fight.

"Gajeel ready" I said, with a brave smile. "Anything shorty" Gajeel repiled.

**Lisanna's p.o.v:**

Wendy and Gajeel had balls to fight me, wow. "Lets rock" I said as my hairs started to wave in the wind.

"Roar of the Darkness Dragon" I chanted as a black beam of light shoot from my mouth. "Roar of the Iron, Sky Dragon" Chanted Gajeel and Wendy together as they're attacks combined into one.

***Boom***

A loud explosion happened after our attacks combined into one attack. The smoke started to clear, I was staring at Wendy and Gajeel who were all pumped up.

"I see you can with stand my roar" I smirked. "Yeah, and it seems that Lizard turned into a Dragon Slayer" Gajeel told Wendy. "The names Lisanna" I then growled.

"Yeah, What ever" Gajeel the scoffed. "Dark Dragon Wing Whip" I chanted as a jet black whip appeared at my side, I readied my whip and attacked.

As the whip glided towards them It was cutting through the wind, just like a really dragon wing.

Wendy and Gajeel then dodged my attack. "Thanks for the help" I said to Roxanne, "This is your battle ,not mines" She replied.

"Pillar; of the Iron Dragon" Gajeel Shouted as his arm turned to an iron pallar and the started charging towards me. "Roar of the Sky Dragon" Wendy then chanted as the mixture of the iron and wind came at me.

I dodged it and counter attacked with a "Dark Dragon Killer Shoot", as 5 orbs of darkness then started to form. I then Started to move the with my pointer finger, just like I was giving orders.

As the sphere/orb shaped things charged at Wendy and Gajeel, they didn't have enough time to think and once the orbs made contact with they, The orbs exploded.

***Boom, Boom***

***Wahhhhhhh***

As the sound of bloody cries and booms, ringing through my ear... I sniffed the air.

They are coming.

As the smoke from the explodes started to clear, all I could see was a blood covered Gajeel and Wendy.

"Lisanna" I heard someone cry. I turned to see... Natsu, next to that tramp Lucy. "Lisanna what are you doing?" Gray then asked. "Revenge" A voice then said.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

We got to the guild just to see every one passed out and injuried. I saw Lisanna, with Roxanne...

"Whats are you doing here?" I yelled, "She's my teacher" Lisanna then said. "What?" I replied in shock.

"So wait, If Roxanne the teacher of Lisanna, then that means Lisanna" Gray and Erza started to say. "Dragon Slayer" Natsu and me then said together.

"Bingo!" Lisanna cheered. "I'm the Dragon Slayer of Death and Darkness" Lisanna then said with a stern face.

As we stopped Looking at Lisanna and Roxanne, we saw the battle field. Scattered with the passed out bodies of the rest of the guild members made Natsu mad.

As fire started to dance around him, I didn't know what to do. "Get revenge" Gajeel then started to say as he was taking to stay awake, and then all of a sudden everyone in the guild all slowly stood up.

"FairyTail" We all then chanted together. As me, Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Was standing face to face with Lisanna.

"You shall pay" Erza stated... "Prepare for" Gray started "The judgement of"Natsu then said. "FairyTail" I then said lastly finishing up the sentences.

**Lisanna and Roxanne is at the guild, **

**They pick a fight with the guild, and now**

**All hell will break loose.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Sorry for any miss spelled words**


	32. Chapter 32

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 32

All Hell is Breaking Loose

**At the battle field, same day as ch. 31, Lucy's p.o.v:**

As all of our Nakama all slowly stood up, they all were shock. The Lisanna we all knew back then is no more.

"I'm all fired up" Natsu said as he made a fist of fire. "But we can't hurt Lisanna, she is still a member of FairyTail" Gray then said.

"Not anymore" Lisanna then yelled out as she turned her body to show up her leg. The place with her guild mark was all scratched up with 3 claw like marks over it.

"I am not longer part of FairyTail" Lisanna said, "W-Why? Why? Lisanna?" We heard Mira cry.

As we all faced her, she had tears running down her face. "Nee-san" Elfman said hugging his sister. "Mira nee-san, Elf nii-san I have no regrets of betraying FairyTail" Lisanna said in a soft voice.

She then turned away to look at us. With hate and killing in her eyes, I could see she changed.

"I don't think I can fight you, Lisanna" I yelled. "Why ya scared that I'll kill you" She said with a dark and twisted voice.

"No, because no matter what everyone says, I still think of you as FairyTail" I shouted as I made a fist. "Hahahaha" She was laughing, "Lucy the truth is..." She started to say.

"I hate you" She the said with a dark bloody murder face. My mind was blank. "What?" I whispered, "It true Luce she always hated you, from the bottom of her heart" Natsu then told me.

I dropped my head, "Aww is the baby going to cry" Lisanna then said in a playful voice.

**Roxanne's p.o.v:**

That must hurt, having you own Nakama say that they hate you. "Lisanna tune it down a bit" I told her in a soft voice.

"Shut up, Roxanne I'm just having fun" Lisanna then told me. "Don't push her over the edge" I warned her.

"Roxanne I told you to shut the hell up didn't I, and don't worry... I'm more powerfully then Lucy anyways" Lisanna then snapped at me.

I then saw Lucy, hanging her head in sadness and then... She charged at Lisanna, being followed by Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

**(Some attacks made up) Normal p.o.v:**

"Requip: Robe of Yuen" Chanted Erza as a purple robe appeared on her. "Shadow Wave" Erza chanted as a black magic wave appeared once she swung her Bisento **(Name of the weapons she is using) **around.

"Ice Maker" Chanted Gray as he made a fist with his right hand and slammed it against his left palm. "Ice Cannon" Gray then chanted as a giant ice cannon appeared and fired ice out of it.

"Roar of the" Natsu started to say as he sucking in, and his stomach grow giant. Natsu the made his to hands into loose fight and then placed one in front of the other, in front of his mouth. "Fire Dragon" He then yelled and a flamethrower of fire came out of his mouth.

"Light Dragon's" Lucy then began to say as she was breathing in. "ROAR" Lucy the roared as she hand a light beam coming out from her mouth. Her roar only was both bigger then Natsu's, Wendy's, and Gajeel's roar.

The attacks then flew toward Lisanna and then started to combine into one giant attack.

**Lisanna's p.o.v:**

I saw there attacks going towards me. I stuck out may hand and be chanting. "Where light lies the darkness shall control thee, The only way to escape the darkness of a living hell is through..." I chanted as my hand that I stuck out began glowing with a dark light.

"Death" I lastly said as my hand then shoot out a beam of black light. My attack shoot right through Team Natsu's attack. They attack was soon disappeared as my attack destroyed it.

"What? What just happened?" questioned Natsu. "It was death magic" Lucy then said. "But its forbidden, the magic council banned it over 1,000 years again" Erza then said in shock. "How did you learn it Lisanna?" Asked Gray.

"Well if you guys were listing, I am the Dragon Slayer of death and darkness" I said with a smirk. "An offspring of Hell and Hate" Roxanne then said as she was levitating 10 feet off the ground. Watching the battle.

**Lucy's p.o.v:  
**"Death Strom" Lisanna then chanted as twisters of darkness started forming around her and then shot towards up.

We were dodging the attacks as fast as we can. "Don't let the twisters touch you" I the yelled out warning then.

"Dance my twisters dance" Lisanna yelled out with a twisted smile. "Dark Dragon Wing Whip" Lisanna shout as her whip returned and then she whipped it.

The whip then caught Gray by the leg just a he was dodging and attack.

"Agh" Gray cried as he landed hard on his knee, he could move. And a twister was coming towards him. "Gray" we all yelled. "Good bye, Gay Full Bastard" Lisanna shout, cursing his name.

"Wahhhh" Yelled Gray in fear. And then we saw Erza running towards his rescue.

"Erza, Gray" Me and Natsu along with the rest of the guild yelled. Me and Natsu then charged to they're rescue. But was stopped, but a force field.

As Erza and Gray was trapped in a dome-shaped force field, with the twisters slowly closing in on them.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

My knee was cracked, and me and Erza was trapped by Lisanna. With those twister things slowly closing in on us. Me and Erza were both shocked to death.

And the twisters closed in on us, we can faintly hear Lucy and Natsu trying to save us.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"WAAAAHHHHHH" "AWWWWWWWWWW"

We heard Gray and Erza voice yell out in bloody murder. "As the voices slowly die down, the force field and twisters disappeared all together.

As two bodies then were lying on the floor, "Erza,Gray" Natsu and I shouted in unison as we ran up to them.

"Erza, Gray can you guys hear us?" I asked, "Yeah, but it hurts" Gray whispered as he and Erza was covered with blood.

I turn my head and looked at Natsu. His eyes where in shock, I could see that he was angry. "Natsu" I said with a soft voice. "Lucy, Stay here and watch Erza and Gray" Natsu ordered me as he stood up and faced Lisanna.

I then slowly started dragging the Erza and Gray to the side lines and the Gajeel and wendy came to help. We brought them to the side lines, so that they would get hurt.

I was watching Natsu... He was facing Lisanna, all by him self.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I couldn't believe that the Lisanna I once knew have turned into this monster.

"Lisanna" I yelled, "Yes ,Naaatsuuu" Lisanna said back with a sweet and girly voice.

I dropped my head and clenched my fist. "You'll pay for hurting my Nakama, for hurting you own Nakama" I then hissed. as my fist got surrounded by flames.

**Lisanna's p.o.v:**

Natsu was going to face me by himself, I knew he was stupid but I didn't know he was this stupid.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu howled as he attacked. I countered it with a "Roar of the Dark Dragon"

At the two roars clashed it created an explosion that left behind a battlefield of smoke.

I took the chance to use the smoke as a covering, I ran through the smoke. I saw Natsu, through the smoke. I charged him and kicked him right in the back, once the smoke started to clear Natsu was on the floor.

"Natsu" I then heard Lucy cry. I turned my head to see Lucy in a fighting pose, ready to back up Natsu.

I felt anger flowing faster and faster into my body. I then took my focus off of Natsu and turned towards Lucy. "It all because of you Lucy" I shouted, "I wish that you were never born" I then yelled again.

"Roar of the Death Dragon" I roared as the wind blew and a few leaves got in my roars' path. The leaves then disappeared in to ash.

As my after was killing everything in its path, it was charging towards Lucy. Lucy couldn't move. "Lucy" I then heard Natsu yell, as he jumped in front of Lucy. The attack hit Natsu head on, he then dropped to the floor.

"Na-Natsu" Lucy cried as she got down to his side.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

** "**Natsu" I screamed as he was lying on the ground in front of me. With tear streaming down my face, my world was a blur.

I then felt a hand holding my cheek. I opened my eyes, "Natsu" I whispered. "Luce, I'm okay I just need to rest for a minute, Kay" Natsu told me with a goofy smile.

"Okay" I said, as I helped Natsu up. I helped him to Erza and Gray. "Erza, Gray watch him for me please" I said as I gave Natsu to Gray, "Yeah sure, but what are you going to do?" Gray then said as he and Erza was holding up Natsu.

"Don't worry" I whispered as my eyes then started to turn from... Brown to Grey to Black.

I then turned around, I slowly walked towards Lisanna.

**Lisanna's p.o.v:**

Lucy was walking towards me with jet black eyes. Her magical energy was changing every second.

"Lisanna, keep on you toes" Roxanne told me. "You'll Pay, Lisanna" Lucy hissed. "Why should I suffer when all this is all your fault" I then hissed back.

I jumped into the air, "Darkness Platform" I chanted as I was in mid-air, standing on a floating platform that I made out of my magic. Lucy then followed "Dragon Wing Assemble" Lucy chanted as she grow a pair of black dragon winds.

She charged at me, "Iron Dragon Scales" Lucy chanted as she then was covered by a silver/ greyish colored armor scales.

"How is any of this my fault" Lucy then yelled, as she charged at me. I then dodged. We were then 10 feet up in the air, and 10 feet apart.

I dropped my head. "You... You came back... You came back to FairyTail" I then yelled as I felt a tear slip down my face. "FairyTail was a lot better without you" I hissed.

"Be-because you came back... I couldn't get the one thing I wanted the most" I cried, "I wanted... Natsu" I whispered. "What? Why" Lucy then asked.

"Be-because I loved him, but in the end you were the only person who he talked about, cared about, loved up until thee end" I explained as I had tears slowly dripping down my face.

"Lisanna" Lucy then whispered in a pitiful and sad voice. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't need your pity" I then cursed as I wiped my tears and then charged at Lucy.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Lisanna lost it, I could see it in her eyes. "I'm going to kill you, Lucy Heartfilia!" She yelled as she kept on charging at me. She used magic to cover her hand in her dark magical energy and made glove like blades.

"You'll die by my hands" Lisanna yelled as she waved her hand, her bladed like gloves have cut me. Lisanna got me in my left shoulder, I could feel my warm blood dripping down my arm.

"Light Dragon's Roar" I chanted as a beam of light came from my mouth. "Roar of the Dark Dragon" Lisanna roared back.

As our attacks clashed together it sent the earth around us flying. "If you would die... Then how about I try to kill..."Lisanna started to say "Natsu" Lisanna then whispered. "If I can't have him, then no one can" Lisanna said with a twisted smile.

My world went black.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

"Oh, Lisanna really shouldn't have said that" I said, "Why is that?" Natsu asked. Me and Gray looked at Natsu, "Man you're an idiot" Gray said, "What why?" Natsu then asked.

"Natsu, Lucy would do anything to protect you, and if hearing one of her Nakama saying that they might kill you... Well that might just set her off" I explained.

"I would do anything to protect her to, but right now I just can't" Natsu said with a sad voice. "Natsu right now, this isn't our or your fight... Right now this is between Lucy and Lisanna" MiraJane said with a stern look.

It's rare for anyone to see MiraJane so serious, usually she is so laid back and easy-going, but today she haven't let that stern look leave her face.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

Lucy, please be okay.

As we all watch Lucy, she then let out a roar, ***Rrrrrroooooaaaarrrr***, The aura of her magical power have taken a major turn.

She then deactivated her Iron Dragon Scales, and her skin then turned back to normal. But then Lucy started glowing. She then had a dragon scale pattern appear in patches, like on her arm, her leg, cheek, and forehead.

**Lucy's p.o.v: **

"I dare you to say that again" I hissed as I felt my Dragon Force kicking in.

"I said I was going to Kill N-" Lisanna was cut off. "Wahaha" she yelled as I was then in face.

"Roar of the Death Dragon" Lisanna yelled, as I was right in front of her. I dodged it. Moving at the speed of sound, NO, Moving Faster than the speed of light.

As her attack shot in mid-air it didn't hit anything but a few birds that landed some were in magnolia town.

**Time skip - 10 mintues later, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Our fight was still going on, I could tell that Lisanna was low on magical energy... And to be honest, so was I.

"I'm getting sick of this" Lisanna smirked, "Lets finished this" She then kept on saying. Before I could answer, Lisanna the charged at me.

"Black Floral Wave" Lisanna shouted as she then became engulfed by thorns and black roses.

I changed at her, also well. "Dazzling Light Dragon Fist" I chanted. As we both where enclosing in on each other, I then had a short moment of a haze.

I saw Lisanna's soul.

As we both then came in close enough range to hold up and book in between us. I then dodged her attack, and then I was only 2 inches away from her face.

"What th-" I stopped her from doing anything else. I wrapped my hands around her, holding her close.

"What are you doing Lucy?" She yelled in my ear. "I could see it" I said, "See what?" Lisanna asked with an angry voice.

"Your soul... It's cloth in darkness but it's still have light" I said as I felt her head rest against my shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lisanna then asked as she then had tears dripping down her face.

**What Lucy saw in her little haze, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_I was in mid battle with Lisanna, but for some reason I went into a haze like dream._

_ I was in a meadow, under a pitch black skies that were filled with stars as far as the eye can see._

_ I then turned my head and saw a ghostly like image of Lisanna. _

_ "Lucy please help me" Lisanna said, as she had tears coming down her face._

_And then before I knew it I was back in the battle._

_**End of what Lucy saw, Lucy's p.o.v:**_

"All you wanted was some one to protect you, to care for you, to hug you" I said, as I hugged her more tightly.

"You were lonely, you felt like you Nakama left you alone in the darkness... I know that feeling so you're not alone" I reassured her.

"How? How did you know?" Lisanna whispered. "I'm the Queen of Dragons, so it's my job" I told her.

**Lisanna's p.o.v:**

Lucy was hugging me, she felt so warm... Just like a sunshine, in a dark and cold night.

"I'm sorry Lucy" I said. We broke our hug, My face was covered in tears and buries.

We were on one of my platforms that I made with my magic. Hovering 10 feet about everyone.

I stared down at FairyTail, everyone had sweet and warms smiles... Even tho after I hurt them they still were welcoming me with open arms.

Me and Lucy then landed on the ground in the middle of the battle field.

I then hugged Lucy once more as I felt tear slip down my face, "I'm sorry Lucy" I whispered into her ear. "Its alright" Lucy said back. "No it's not" A dark voice the said.

Turning our heads, we saw Roxanne. "Roxanne I'm no longer you puppet" I yelled out as I broke out hug and stepped forward.

"Poor Lisanna" Roxanne giggled. "Do you really think anyone of them will forgive you?, after what you have done and said" Roxanne yelled with a voice of pure hate.

"Well, I have prepared for this moment" Roxanne then said. "What moment?" I asked. "When you go soft on me" Roxanne said as she then raised her arm and showed us her wrist.

There was a pink bracelet like tatoo on top of it, "Oh, Crap" I said with fear. "What is it Lisanna?" Lucy asked, "Maguilty sense" I whispered at I showed her my wrist. I have the same bracelet tatoo on my wrist.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Let her go, Roxanne" I ordered, "Why should I?" Roxanne then asked. "Because I ordered you to that's why?" I yelled as I took a step closer to her.

Lisanna used her arm as a barrier to stop me, "Lucy No" Lisanna said. "This is my battle, you fight will come very soon" Lisanna said.

She then pulled me in for a hug again. "Give my blessing to FairyTail and I hope that you and Natsu work out" Lisanne whispered as she had tears in her eyes once again.

"Lisanna, Wh-" She cut me off. With a mighty push, I was sent flying back to Natsu. Natsu caught me, and was holding me by the waist.

"Natsu Let me go" I said, kicking and screaming. "Lucy please stop" Natsu asked in a sad voice. I could tell he wanted to do something, but her didn't know what.

I stopped fighting him, he then hugged me tighter... I smelled tears, I saw Natsu crying. I then hugged him back and then us along with the rest of the guild was watching Lisanna.

**Lisanna's p.o.v:**

"It ends here Roxanne" I said. "Oh, really" Roxanne sussed back. "If I go down then I'm taking you with me" I then said as I prepared to do a spell.

"I really don't care, with or without you in this world"Roxanne said. I then turned away from Roxanne and looked at FairyTail, "FairyTail, I'm sorry" I said as I turned my eyes back to Roxanne.

Me and Roxanne was on the ground, eye to eye. I placed my right hand with palm down, and my left hand palm with, There was a 1 1/2 feet gap in between my to hands.

"Self Destruction Spell : Active" I said as, as a purple circle like magic circle appeared behind me, and on one top of my stomach. "Lisanna Don't" Yelled Erza.

"Count down 30.29.28..." The clock tick by. "FairyTail, I'm sorry from hurting you" I said as a tear slipped down my face.

"10.9.8" It was almost time for me to go. "Your coming down with me" I grinned to Roxanne. "5.4" My time was ticking, "Good Bye FairyTail" I yelled once more. "Also Your coming down with me" I lastly said before.

"3.2.1"

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

** *BOOOOOOOMMMMM***

The Self Destruction Spell went off, "Lisanna" I yelled, trying to fight from Natsu's hold.

"Natsu, let go of me" I ordered in a yelling voice, But he wouldn't let go. "Lucy, please stop" He whispered in a soft teary voice.

I stop fighting.

We all then took one last look at Lisanna, "Goodbye, My sweet FairyTail" She said with a heart warming smile, and then she fell into the purple magic circle.

** *BOOOOOOOMMMMM***

The magic spell was done, the smoke cleared and I saw Lisanna's lifeless body lying on the floor.

"Lisanna" I yelled as got loose of Natsu's hold and ran to her.

"Lisanna" I yelled again as I made it to her side. Her body was cold and covered in blood.

"Lucy" Lisanna whispered as she slowly lifted up her hand and wiped the tears from my face. "Don't cry" She whispered again.

I then turned my head, and saw Roxanne... Laughing. "Wahahaha, you really think you could bring me down" Roxanne laughed with a beyond twisted smile.

"How?" Lisanna try to say. "Right before you went *Boom* I disconnected our link, so I wasn't harmed" Roxanne then just kept on laughing.

I then slowly picked you Lisanna, holding her bridal style. "Lucy, I can't feel my body" Lisanna whispered in a soft dying voice.

I then walked over to Elfman and Mira, "Watch Lisanna for a second" I said, as I handed Lisanna off to Elfman.

I then turned around and took off.

"Roxanne, you're going to get it" I growled in a demon like voice. "Come at me" Roxanne hissed back.

My world then went Black.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Lucy has changed" I said. "What do you mean?" Erza asked. "When we went on that D-S-O mission, something happened and Lucy lost it... Changed" I said.

As we all watched Lucy, rapidly go after Roxanne again and again. "Light Dragon's Roar" Lucy then screamed as a white beam of light shout from her mouth, and towards Roxanne.

Roxanne dodged it. "It that the best you got, Queen Lucy" Roxanne hissed. "This ain't even half of it" Lucy replied.

**Roxanne's p.o.v:**

Lucy kept on coming after me, again and again. Hear eyes changed from brown to grey and from grey to black... But then... THey started to change again. Black to Black and Red. The edges of her eyes we pure black and then they fainted to a pure bloody red.

"Prepare yourself Roxanne" Lucy than growled. As she than active her Dragon Force and Dragon Drive. Scale like designs appeared all over her body. Her dragons wings then sprouted from her back.

"Prepare for the Judgement" Lucy hissed. "The Judgment of the Dragons" Lucy then growled as her magical aura started to change and sent chills down even my spine.

**Lisanna betrays Roxanne, and then Lisanna performs the Self Destruction Spell to kill her self and Roxanne, **

**but it fails and Lisanna is the only one that gets hurt.**

**Lucy is now in raged, and her eyes starts to change again but this time**

**It turns Black and Red.**

**What will Happen to Lisanna?**

**And What is the Judgement of the Dragons?**

_Thanks for reading _

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	33. Chapter 33

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 33

Death Meets Darkness

**Battle between Roxanne and Lucy, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I didn't really understand what was going on, All I knew was that I active Dragon Drive, Dragon Force, and Dragon Instinct. And that I have changed.

"Roxanne" I yelled as I changed at her. I swung my leg up to kick her in the head, but she got a hold of my leg and sent me flying in the air.

I was a good thing that I had my dragon wings, I then used them to slow me down and I was hovering in mid-air. Roxanne jumped into the air and had her dragons wings.

***ROOOOOAAAARRR***

Roxanne let out a darkness roar, as a vortex of dark magical energy was flying towards me I dodged it. "Light Dragon's Roar" I yelled as a vortex of light magic come out of my mouth and was heading right for Roxanne.

Roxanne couldn't dodge the attack fast enough and then she got hit head on by my attack.

"Ouch" she yelled. "That hurts you know" Roxanne said. "..." I didn't say any thing.

Roxanne then charged at me. With her hands out she equipped two Katana swords, one in each hand.

I remember her swords from before. **(Check Chapter 25, for flash back)**

"I see you still have your swords with you" I said as I was dodging her katana blade that she was thrashing from left to right. "Yeah" Roxanne said back. As she jumped in the air, and tried to do any aerial attack.

I backflip away, dodging the attack. I then was doing a one hand hand-stand. I then pushed off and got back to my normal standing pose.

"Stay still" Growled Roxanne. "Catch me if you can" I giggled in a dark voice as I flashed a sly smiled. Roxanne then froze right in her tracks. She lowered her head.

**Roxanne's p.o.v:**

I stopped. I felt like I was about to cry. I then had a flash back.

**Flash Back, (Long before Lucy became queen, when Layla was Dragon Queen) Roxanne's p.o.v:**

_"Hey, Queen Layla lets play tag" I said with bright eyes. "Okay, anything you want... Tag your it" Queen Layla then said as she slowly began to run. __**(Roxanne is in her human form)**_

_ "Come back here" I yelled as I had both of my arms reached out as far as they can go. "Catch me if you can" Queen Layla said as she gave me a warm-hearted smile._

_ I was lost in her pure brown eyes. I felt so happy._

_***Thud***_

_ "Wahhh wahhh wahhh" I cried as I hit the ground, hard. Queen Layla then rushed quickly over to me. "Roxanne are you alright" Queen Layla asked me._

_ "Yeah but my knee hurts" I said as I showed her my knee, there was a small cut on my knee that leaked a little bit of blood._

_ "Oh, dear you knee it bleeding" Queen Layla said, with a sad frown. "It hurts" I whispered. "Don't worry" Queen Layla said with a smile, she then put her hand over my knee. "Pain pain go away, pain pain go away" She chanted as a small blue light glowed from her hand._

_ "There, all gone" Queen Layla cheered as she removed her hand. The cut and the blood was all gone. "Wow" I cheered._

_ "All better right?" Queen Layla asked with a worried smile. "Yup... Also" I said. "What is it?" Queen Layla asked. "Tag your it, now catch me if you can" I cheered as I got up and started running._

**Flash Back End, Roxanne's p.o.v:**

"Layla" I growled in a soft voice. As my mind was flooded with all the happy memories of spending time with Queen Layla before she left to take care of her real daughter... Lucy...

"Lucy" I then said again as I raised my head. "It's all your fault" I yelled, I felt so in rage... Lucy took the only person that ever cared for me.

"It's all your fault" I screamed as I whipped my swords towards her, she dodged it the best she could, but she then a little bit of her hair cut off.

"If your were never born..." I started to say, " Then Layla would still be alive and she would still be ruling... As the Queen... As the only Queen" I roared as my eyes turned blue to red.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Roxanne had lost it... "You'll die today, Lucy Heartfilia" Roxanne yelled as she changed at me... She was moving so fast, in a zig zag pattern my eyes couldn't keep up.

Roxanne then appeared right in front of me, causing me to jump. She then disappeared.

I turn in circles, looking up, down, left to right, in front, and behind me. I could see her. Until...

"Lucy watch out!" I heard Natsu yelled. Roxanne was right behind me. She kicked me on the back of both of my legs, causing me to fall forwards.

I could feel her weight on me, and gosh she isn't light. I rolled over, causing her to flip over me. I then ws lying on my back. As I was about to get up, I was stopped.

I had Roxanne standing on top f me, with her two swords crossed over my neck.

"This is all your fault, If you weren't born than Layla won't have left the Dragon World and she still would be alive" Roxanne yelled in my face. "My mother didn't die because of me, she was ill" I yelled back.

"Well, I don't care" She then yelled. As she reequipped a Tanto Knife and held it right above my heart. "Say good-bye to this world... Lucy Heartfilia" She yelled.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"We have to help Lucy" I ordered, "No, this isn't you battle" Lisanna soft voice whispered as she was still trying to hand on to life.

"But how can we just stand by and watch our Nakama getting killed" I yelled as I was ready to charge into battle.

I then felt a weak hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Lisanna trying to stop me. "You shouldn't Natsu" Lisanna said right before she started coughing up blood.

Luce, I'm so Sorry.

**Roxanne's p.o.v:**

I was blinded by rage and hate, I lifted the knife high up into the air. "Prepare to die" I screened.

I plundged the knife towards Lucy's Heart.

***Wooooooossssssssshhhhhhh***

***Pack* **

***Thud***

The next thing I knew, was I was lying 20 feet from Lucy. I slowly got up and sniffed the air. This smell, was Papa's...

**Acnologia's p.o.v:**

I forced opened my gate, that lead from the Dragon World to the Human World.

I then landed, and saw Roxanne on top of Lucy... Ready to kill her. I was in my Dragon Form, I used my tail to slap Roxanne off of Lucy.

I then turned and saw the rest of the FairyTail Guild. "Th- That's Acnologia" A young lady with blue hair cried out as she pointed at me.

I turned away and saw Lucy lying on the floor... I then started to transform, From Dragon Form to Human Form.

In my human form I had pitch back short messy hair, with blue bangs. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with a light blue shirt to match my hair along with a black jacket cape looking thing.

I walked our to Lucy and moved the two swords away. "Why are you here?" Queen Lucy asked. "I must settle this with my daughter if you don't mind" I asked as I bowed down on one knee with my head low.

"You wish is granted" Queen Lucy said. As she then walked past me. "You must win, you shall win" Queen Lucy ordered me. "Yes, my queen" I said.

I then walked closer to Roxanne.

**Roxanne's p.o.v:**

I got up and saw that Lucy was walking away, and my father was coming closer to me.

"What the hell do you want you old bastard?" I growled with darkness in my voice. "This shall be then end for one of us" My father replied as he took a fighting pose, His weapon of choice was a metal bo staff.

"I see then it shall end now, Father" I hissed back as I took my fighting pose. I reequipped my two Katana sword, and then they wear at my side.

I took my fighting pose and was ready for the end...

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I didn't know what it was that stopped me from ripping Roxanne to pieces, but for some reason I just couldn't fight her.

I could see it in her heart, all she wanted was something that no one else could have given her... Something that is irreplaceable.

I was walking back towards the people of FairyTail. Natsu, Erza, and Gray gave me a sad look. I felt so sad, " This era shall be coming to an end, this is the day... Death Meets Darkness" I whispered as I dropped my head and had tears slipping down my face.

**Lucy vs Roxanne, well it turned from that to...**

**Roxanne vs Acnologia,**

**Who will win?**

**In this fight Father against daughter...**

** Also why is Lucy so confuse with all of this feelings she is feeling?**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Sorry for any miss spelled words**


	34. Chapter 34

_True meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 34_

_Daughter v.s Father, Dragon Law, and Last Goodbyes_

**Battle between Roxanne and Acnologia, Acnologia's p.o.v:**

As Roxanne was standing on the other side of the battle field, at least 30 feet away... I could tell that she wasn't very happy to see me.

She had here two katana swords and I had my bo staff. "Prepare do die father" Roxanne yelled as she charged towards me. She was whipping her side left to right.

I dodged her attack, and I spun around and hit her in the back with my bo staff. She then went flying across the field.

**Roxanne's p.o.v:**

I got up, and gave father a dark stare.

"You strong Father... But... I am Stronger" I growled as I charged at him again. Father jumped up in the air to dodge my attack, but I followed.

***Rooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrr***

I let out a death roar... As my roar was headed towards father, he prepared for a roar as well. My attack reached him, he just adsorbed my attack into his roar.

***RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR***

My father roar was big and louder than mines. As his attack was flying towards me, I can't do anything. No matter which way I move I will get trapped in the roar.

As the attack was heading towards me, I just took on the full attack. Trying to push it back... But I couldn't father's roar was too strong.

I got caught in it.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed, the power of fathers attack was very great. I was knocked down on the ground, and once the roar disappeared I slowly started to stand up. Dusting all of the dirt off of me.

"You bastard" I growled. My father stood silently, not saying a word. I charged at him again, jabbing my swords forward towards his heart.

He dodge every one of those attacks, not even landing a hit on him. I guess I should have had all this coming... My father is the Dragon of Apocalypse and he is strong... "But I'm Stronger" I yelled.

I then crossed my swords, one over another. "Dark Shot" I yelled, then a dark orb formed in-between the tips of my cross swords. "Fire" I yelled, and then the orb shot from my swords.

My father couldn't move fast enough and got hit right in the gut by my attack. The force of my attack was so great, that it sent my father flipping back.

"Nice shot Roxanne" My father said as he stood up. "But don't get to cocky or else you might lose" My father assured me as he then charged at me.

**lucy's p.o.v:**

I was on the side lines as I allowed Acnologia and Roxanne to fight.

Wendy and I was working hard to try to heal Lisanna. Because of the spell she used she had 4 broken ribs, a 2 inch deep cut on her thigh, her skin is like almost completely ripped of both of the calf, her left shoulder is dislocated, her right shoulder along with her two arms are broken in 3 different places, also her heart has a small punctured wound that was slowly leaking blood.

Nothing was working, I even called out DayLight for help but her just called her a lost cause.

"Lisanna, hang in there okay" I told her, She just looked at me with sad eyes. "Lucy, Wendy I'm a lost cause" Lisanna whispered as tears was coming down her face.

"Lisanna" Mira cried, I haven't seen Mira or Elfman cry like this. "I will save you" I told her, as I gave Wendy the all clear to take a rest... I used all the power I had to try to heal Lisanna, but I couldn't.

I than was transported somewhere. I was next to Lisanna then I was in the middle of the fight between Roxanne and Acnologia.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

Lucy was healing Lisanna until, she then disappeared. We all turned over heads and then saw Lucy in a head lock being hold by Roxanne.

"Lucy" I yelled as the whole guild was watching the battle and Wendy, Elfman, and MiraJane was focusing on Lisanna.

"If I die then I'm taking Lucy with me" Roxanne cursed and she held Lucy tighter and tighter.

I heart drop, I was about to rush in but then. "Salamander, be prepared" Acnologia the hissed as his eyes started glowing a little blue color.

**Acnologia's p.o.v:**

Roxanne had Lucy in a head lock and was threatening to take Queen Lucy down with her.

I felt rage running through my blood, after hearing my own daughter say that.

I then charged towards Roxanne, I could see that Queen Lucy was scared. The only thing that was going through mine mind was killing anyone who dare to say or even think about hurting Queen Lucy.

I reached Roxanne and Lucy, I grabbed Roxanne hand and almost crushed it. She release Queen Lucy, I then grabbed Queen Lucy by the hand. I then pulled her and throw her up in the air, at least a good 14 feet up.

"Salamander, Catch" I said as I saw Queen Lucy in the air. "Okay" Salamander said as he jumped up in the air and caught Lucy, and was holding her bridal.

I then was standing in front of Roxanne, ready to kill her for hurting Queen Lucy. I then made my hand a fist and throw it at her. Roxanne closed her eyes and used her to arms to guard her face.

**Roxanne's p.o.v:**

I could see it in my father's eyes, her was pissed at me for hurting Queen Lucy. He wanted to kill me, and we both know it.

I was guarding my face, preparing to feel a force that would sent me 100+ feet away.

But, no... I then felt a pair of warm arms hold me. I opened my eyes, and looked up. It was father that was holding me.

"Let me go you old ba-" I started to say but I stop because I heard. "I'm sorry, Roxanne" Father said in a soft voice, I was stunned.

"Let me go" I yelled again, trying to get away from him. "I'm sorry I have hurt you for all these years, Roxanne" My father said, cause tears to slip from my eyes.

"I blamed you for Maya's death, but It was all my fault" My farther said cause tears to slip from his eyes. "Father" I whispered, as I hugged him back.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Thats all she wanted" I said, "Wanted what?" Erza asked. "Love" I then said, as I lowered my head.

I didn't know what it was but my eyes were still black and red, also I still didn't feel like fighting.

**Acnologia's p.o.v:**

I was hugging my daughter, with tears in both of our eyes. I then felt her arms the hug me back.

"I love you" I whispered. Roxanne looked up at me with shock, "I love you too, Daddy" She whispered back. "You must repay for you sins" I told her. "I know" Roxanne replied.

"I love you Daddy" Roxanne said again as she buried her head into my chest.

**Roxanne's p.o.v:**

Finally... This is all I ever wanted, was to be loved, loved my daddy. I looked up. "Daddy, I'm gonna disappear aren't I" I asked in a sad voice. "Yeah, and this time I will make sure you happy" Daddy the said as he release me from our hug. He then started walking over to Queen Lucy.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Queen Lucy, The judgement" Acnologia said as he bowed down on one knee in front of me. "What are you crazy?" I yelled with shock eyes.

I then looked at Roxanne. She gave me a sweet smile, that could make any heart melt. She then nodded her head.

"Acnologia, I can't she's your daughter" I said as I lowered my head and felt tears fall from my eyes. "I know, but would you ever deny our wishes?" Acnologia asked as he had tears streaming down his face. "No" I replied.

**Acnologia's p.o.v:**

I got up, and then started walking towards Roxanne. "You wish has been granted" I told her, "Thank you daddy" Roxanne whispered in a small voice.

"I have to go now" I told her, "Okay daddy" She replied as she gave me a loving smile.

I was just about to disappear, until. "Daddy I love you" Roxanne said as she had tears dripping down her face. "Daddy loves you too" I replied as I disappeared back into the Dragon World.

**Roxanne's p.o.v:**

Daddy disappeared with a flashing black colored light. I still had tears dripping down my face.

I turned to Queen Lucy and started walking towards her. I then jumped towards Queen Lucy. I then hugged her, with my arms around her neck I buried my face into her chest.

"I'm sorry, my queen" I cried as I looked up at her. "I have to disappear now, don't I?" I asked. "Yeah" Queen Lucy whispered in a soft voice as she was trying to hold back the tears.

I then let go, and started walking towards Lisanna who was lying on the floor trying to be healed by Grandeeney's daughter Wendy.

I kneeled down in next to her. I grabbed her hand. "Lisanna I'm sorry for hurting you, but don't worry... My punishment will be coming shortly" I told her with a sad smile as my tears fell on her hand.

"Roxanne, I'll be waiting for you" she whispered. "Then we can be together" Lisanna then said as she closed her eyes, and tears started dripping down.

"Okay" I told her as I set her hand down to her side, and then stood up. I walked over to Lucy.

"I'm ready" I cheered as my tears couldn't stop. "Everyone get back" Lucy yelled.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Why?" Asked Natsu. I turned to him with tears in my eyes, I really don't want to o this but I have to. "Luce" Natsu said as he saw my tears steaming down my face. "Natsu, Please just do as I say" I whispered.

Natsu and the others in the guild then backed up. I then turned to Roxanne. I walked to the far edge of the battle field. I was face every one of FairyTail who were across way on the other side of the battle field.

Roxanne then stood in the very middle of the battle field. Facing me, "I'm ready" She cheered. "Alright" I sad.

I dropped my head.

"I summon thee!" I chanted as a rainbow-colored pillar started to shine around me.

"Oh, Almighty Dragons of the Fire, Sky, Iron, Poison, Lightning, Earth, Icy Waters, Snow, Time, Space, Celestial, Light, Darkness, and Elements" I started to chant.

The different colors of pillars appeared in the back of me. The pillars turn to light, and the 14 Dragons appeared from all the different lights.

"Roxanne Acnologia, Shall the Dragons have mercy on you" I said as I through my head back and stared up at all the dragons.

"Roxanne Acnologia. Turning a human in to your own personal puppet, Almost killing the queen on many different occasions, and lastly for betraying the Dragons" Holiday started to say, as they chosen a punishment.

"punishment: Death on site" Holiday then said. My heart drop. "That is you punishment" I then said. "Okay" Roxanne still said as she was smiling happily.

I then looked at Acnologia, he nodded.

"The voices of the judgement have spoken" I said as I cracked my knuckles.

The Dragons all the turned into small light orbs. "Give me power" I yelled, as all the little orbs started glowing brighter... I felt mor tears coming down my face.

I then charged at Roxanne, I was only a foot away from her. I then hit my fist against the ground. The earth around her started rippling, and she then got thrown 10 feet up into the air.

"DRAGON LAW" I shouted.

As a pillar of light then shot up from the ground, and trapped Roxanne in the middle of it.

"Goodbye My Queen Lucy" She cheered as the pillar then eploded.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM***

The blast sent the earth flying, and almost blew awake couple of the guild members. The battle field then was cover with smoke.

The smoke then slowly disappeared. "Roxanne" I yelled, as I saw an out line of a dragon. through the clearing smoke.

The dragon then stepped forward. I was Roxanne, "Goodbye, I love you all" Roxanne cheered in a sad voice as she slowly began to turn to dust and disappear.

The Dragons went back to the Dragon World, and I was on my knees on the ground. I was hitting the ground. "Why? Why? Why did it have to end like this?" I cried out. My fist was cover in blood.

I then turned my head and saw FairyTail. I couldn't mourn for Roxanne to long, I slowly stood up and started running towards Lisanna.

"Lisanna" I yelled as I reached her. "Lucy, I'm sorry to say but Lisanna is a lost cause" Wendy's soft voice said to me trying to fight the tears back.

"No" I Yelled, "Lisanna" I yelled again. "Yeah" she whispered softly. "You're a DragonSlayer, Right?" I asked to make sure. "Yeah, why?" She asked. **(Lisanna is still alive)**

"cause then I could do this" I said as I then started glowing a teal color.

"Dragon Heart Healing" I chanted as Lisanna the became surrounded by teal colored magic circles. Nothing was happening. "Why isn't this working?" I asked. "Because I'm a lost cause" Lisanne replied.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Lucy, stop this please" I yelled, "NO" Lucy yelled back at me. "You'll kill your self, your already out of magic stop pushing your self" I then ordered.

"Never Natsu, if I die, then I die helping my Nakama... I want, I want to be of use to people, I never want to be weak again" Lucy yelled as she went back to trying to heal Lisanna.

I then started to cry, "Natsu, it's okay" Erza whispered.

"Dragon Heart Healing" Lucy yelled again, but nothing was happening, "Dragon Heart Healing, Dragon Heart Healing" Lucy kept on chanting but nothing was happening.

**Lisanna's p.o.v:**

"Lucy, stop" I ordered. "No" Lucy then yelled, "I will save you, then we all could then hang out at the guild together... We can laugh together, cry together... We can get through this together" Lucy then said in a teary voice.

I felt her tears hit my hand. I then slowly lifted up my hand, I could feel my broken bones in my arm, hitting the inside of my arm with every inch I moved.

I placed my hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. "Lucy I envy you, I always had" I said, it was the truth.

"Now please stop this, Roxanne is waiting for me" I softly said. "No... No I would give up" Lucy then yelled.

Lucy summoned all of her magical power and focused it on this last try. "Lucy please don't" I cried.

"DRAGON HEART " Lucy then said as she started glowing. I looked into her eyes, they weren't its normal brown... It was black and red, It was nothing I ever seen before.

"HEALING" Lucy the yelled as she then was engulfed by a golden-colored pillar... She then was thrown 20 feet from me.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

My magical energy exploded in my body, and it sent me flying away from Lisanna.

I was on the ground, face down, I turned my head and saw Lisanna reaching out to me. "Lucy, thank you from trying to help me" Lisanna huffed as her eyes closed.

"Lisanna" I screamed in a bloody murder voice, I then tried to crawl over to her, but I then felt my body shut down, and I then saw my world go a dark pure pit black.

_**Roxanne and Acnologia made up in the end, but**_

_**because of all of Roxanne's actions Lucy have to perform Dragon Law on her.**_

_**What will happen to Lucy and Lisanna?**_

_**Will Lucy live and Lisanna die? or**_

_**Will Lisanna live and Lucy die? or**_

_**Will they both Live? or even will they both just die in the end?**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_


	35. Chapter 35

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 35

The Truth of Levy, Eyes, R and the promise

**1 week later**

_Here lies our little angel_

_She had so much to live for_

_But sadly she had her life_

_Cut short._

_A beloved sister, and_

_Nakama_

_May she Rest in Peace_

_Forever in our Hearts_

_**X768 - X790**_

_Lisanna Strauss_

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

That's what it said on Lisanna's grave... I just woke up from a 1 week coma. I was standing out side by Lisanna's grave that was on a sea front edge with a little hay/grass type house that Natsu and Lisanna made when they were little kids, and in front of it was her grave.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry I couldn't save you" I cried as I was trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry Lisanna" I cried again, as I felt a pair of strong arms hold me.

I turned my head and saw Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy. "What are you guys going here?" I asked in a soft voice. "We should be asking you that question, you just up and left the infirmary" Erza said in a semi dark voice.

"Sorry" I replied as I dropped my head. "It's okay Lucy, she went happy" Erza then said as she patted my head. Natsu stopped hugging me and then grabbed my hand.

"Come on Lucy, do you think that Lisanna would want you to be all sad and stuff?" Natsu cheered, trying to cheer me up. "No, I guess your right" I whispered.

"Okay than let's go on a mission than" Gray cheered. "Yeah, lets, it will be fun" Happy cheered. "Okay" I cheered giving in to them, "But..." I started to say.

"Whats the matter?" Asked Natsu, "I want to go home" I said.

**(Lucy woke up from the coma and went from the FairyTail infirmary, right to Lisanna's grave. She didn't go home first, so she is still in her infirmary dress thingy shirt with her normal clothes underneath)**

"Okay, we'll all meet at the guild in 2 hours" Erza said. "Okay" I replied. "See you guys later" I cheered as I then took off, running back towards my apartment.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"See you guys at the guild" Erza said as she waved her hand and walked away. "What where are you going Erza?" Gray yelled out. "I'm going home to shower, would you both like to come?" Erza said in a goofy voice. "Umm, No thanks" Me and Gray said in unison.

Erza then left, it was just me, Gray, and Happy left at Lisanna's grave. "Natsu, have you notice that Lucy's eyes haven't change color yet?" Gray asked me. "Yeah, it's still all black and red" I replied.

"Race you to the guild, Ice Princess" I yelled as I started running away. "Oi, Flame Brain you cheated" Gray then yelled as he and Happy chased after me.

**In heaven, Lisanna's p.o.v:**

_"Natsu, you're so silly" I giggled as I watched him,Happy and Gray running away from my grave site._

_ "Having fun" A voice then said, I turned around and saw Roxanne. "Roxanne" I cheered as I ran up to her and hugged her. "Where have you been?" I asked. "Oh, I was just checking up on my dad" Roxanne replied with a smile._

_ "Sounds fun" I said. "So how it Lucy?" Roxanne then asked in a worried voice. "She's blaming her self for my death" I said as I lowered my head._

_ "Then how about you pay her a visits" Roxanne suggested. "That's a great Idea, but how?" I asked. "Just wait until she falls asleep and visit her in a dream" Roxanne told me. "Thanks Roxanne" I said, "No, problem" She cheered back at me._

_ Heaven was a dreamy place to be in, Even tho I'm dead, I'm happy... And Me and Roxanne are still waiting, Waiting for the day we can be reincarnated... But until that day comes, I will just be watching over my Nakama and FairyTail._

**At Lucy's apartment, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was taking a warm bath, trying to wash away everything that kept on happening to me, from this past week.

I then slowly closed my eyes. And I started to have flash backs of 1 week ago.

**Flash Back, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_I remember crying out to Lisanna, after trying to heal her, but I was too weak._

_ I saw my world go dark right before my eyes. _

**Flash back from the coma, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_I was in that same heavenly like place, a sky filled with clothes. I just kept on walking around._

_ I then saw my mama and papa. I ran up to them. "Mama, Papa, Why am I here again?" I asked. "You're in another coma" Papa then said. "Lucy, watch your self" Mama then told me with a sad and low voice. "Why?" I asked in a worried voice._

_ "This world, is going of track. The future I have planned for you is slowly disappearing, An enemy is coming for you" Mama the said, "Who?" I asked, "..." Mama and Papa was quiet._

_ "Im sorry, but I can't tell you... This is your path, and you must find out who is this person" Mama the said as she and papa slowly began to disappear. "Goodbye Lucy" They said in unison. "Mama, Papa please wait tell me" I yelled but it was too late._

_ I then saw my world go back again._

**End of Flash backs, 1 hour and 30 minutes time skip, Normal time - Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was stepping out of my bath, I wrapped the towel around my body and wrapped one in my hair.

I then leaned over the sink and started brushing my teeth, and washing my face.

I then walked out of my bathroom, I made my way over to my dresser and closet and I then got dress.

I was wearing a pair of white shorts, with pink tank top. I also had on a black belt with my whip hanging from my side. I then put on a pair of a pair of black combat boots that ended mid way to my knee, and I had on pink knee-high socks.

I used my Fire Dragon Slayer Magic with my Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and dried my hair.

I then did my hair, and left it down. I then headed outside my apartment and started making my way to the guild.

**Time skip - 20 minutes later**

I then arrived at the guild. The guild mates all greeted with cheers.

I then walked out to Mira, who was at the bar.

"Hey Mira, what's up" I said with a smile. "Oh, Hey Lucy" Mira replied with a sweet smile. I lowered my head, "I'm sorry" I whispered. "Lucy" Mira whispered.

I then heard Mira walking out of the bar, I turned my head to look at her, but I then felt someone hugging me. It was Mira.

"Lucy, me and Elfman don't blame you. As long as Lisanna is happy then were happy" Mira the said as she hugged me and patted my back like I was a lost child.

"Thank you, Mira" I said as we stopped our hug, and I dried my tears. Mira then walked back behind the bar and got me orange juice. "Here you go, Lucy" Mira said with a smile. "Thanks Mira" I replied as I started drinking.

I then heard Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza then march into the guild. I turned around in my seat and called them. "You guys" I yelled out with cheer. "Luce" Natsu said as he ran over to me, grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up and spun me around than placed me back on the ground.

"Yo! Lucy" Erza said as she and gray walked up to me. "Hey guys" I cheered. "Hey come on let's go pick a job" Natsu then cheered as he was running backwards towards the board along with Happy at his side.

Me, Gray, and Erza then followed him. We all were scanning the board. "Oh, how bout this one?" Erza said as she picked up the flyer.

She then pasted it around, to Gray, "Sure" Gray said. As he then passed the flyer off to me and Natsu, Natsu was holding it and I was just looking over is shoulder.

**What the flyer says:**

_Wanted_

_Rare plant need for medical use._

_Any group of strong and powerful mages will do._

_Must find the Lilma flower_

_Client: Dr. Vince_

_Location: Hargeon Town_

_Reward: 200,000_

_**(The Lilma Flower is a flower that grows in Hawaii, just to let you know if you're wondering what the hell is a Lilma flower)**_

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was staring at the flyer, I had Lucy over my shoulder looking at it as well. "What do you say Luce, wanna go on this mission?" I asked as I turned to her, I could still see that her eyes were still red and black and not brown. "Sure" Lucy cheered with a sweet smile.

"Then it's settled, let me just show this to Mira and then we can leave" Erza said as I handed her the flyer and she then walked away.

The 4 of us was silent. Until Lucy broke the ice. "My eyes... There still black and red, aren't they" Lucy whispered, "..." Me, Happy, and Gray were silent.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

The 3 boys weren't saying anything and was just giving me all uneasy looks.

"I knew it" I whispered as I felt tears slowly coming down. " Luce don't cry" Natsu and Gray said in unison. "I wonder, will my eyes stay like this?" I said as I dried up my tears. "Maybe after the mission I will go and ask Holiday" I said with a smile as my tears were all dried up.

"Ready to go" Erza then came, She turned her head and looked at me. "Lucy have you been crying?" Erza then asked me. She then turned her head to Natsu and Gray. I saw that they were scared of Erza's death glare.

"Haha, Erza no, It's just they told me a really funny joking and I almost laughed my self to death and you know does are tears of joy" I said as I was pointing to my eyes.

"Oh, okay well then maybe later you two can tell me the joke" Erza then said as she gave a happy look. "Well let's go" Erza then said as she walked past Natsu and Gray and was headed for the door.

I followed Erza and then Natsu and Gray then was standing on the side of me. Gray was on my on my left side, and Natsu was on my right, and I was holding Happy in my arms.

"Thanks for covering for us, Luce" Gray whispered. "No problem, but you to better start thinking of a joke to tell Erza" I then said with a giggle.

We reached the train station and hopped on the train to go to Hargeon Town.

We were on the train, talking and joking around.

"Lucy" Erza said, "Yeah, Whats up?" I asked. "..." She didn't say anything. I just looked at her, "Your eyes?" She whispered.

"Oh, yeah... Haha, Oh yeah I was meaning to ask you... Is it alright if we go to the" I said in a medium voice. "Dragon World" I then whispered. "Yeah, sure" Erza then said, I saw a sparkle in Natsu's eyes. "Yeah, so I could go see Igneel" Natsu cheered. "Yeah" I then said with a smile.

**Time skip - In Hargeon Town 12:00pm, Happy's p.o.v:**

We got off the train, and then Lucy took a deep breath.

"Wow Happy, Natsu, remember this is where we first met" Lucy cheered as she had a giant smile on her face. "Wow, Lucy you sound like an old lady" Natsu then said. "Aye, Sir" I cheered.

I saw Lucy give me and Natsu a death glare that was as scary as Erza's.

"What did you two say?" Lucy then growled as she then put Natsu in a head lock. "Don't talk about being old, you oldered than me" Lucy yelled. "You two shut up" Erza then yelled, and both of then shutting them both up.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

We arrived to the clients house.

"Welcome, you all must be from FairyTail" A tall man with a bald head said. "Yes, I'm Erza and this is Happy, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy" Erza said, introducing all of us.

"Thank you all for coming, I'm Dr. Vince" He said. "Nice to meet you, so what is the mission about" Erza then asked.

**(P.s. All of this is made up)**

"I need this rare flower called the Lilma Flower" Dr. Vince said. "For what?" I then asked. "The flower has this milky liquid inside of its stems, but there is one problem" He finished saying.

"And what is it?" Natsu asked, "They only grow in one part of the world that I know of, and that place is Galuna Island" He then said. "I see, I don't think that it will be that hard to finish this mission then" I then cheered.

Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray all then gave me a really shocked look.

** (We then lefted Dr. Vince house's and then we were walking down Hargeon Town)**

" Lucy what the hell?" Erza then yelled at me, "What?" I asked. "We can't get that flower, remember no one is allowed on Galuna Island" Erza then said.

"Don't worry, Erza... I know another place where they grow" I cheered. "Really where?" asked Gray in awe. "In the Dragon World, Grandeeney has a garden filled with all types of healing type of plants and much, much more I then cheered.

"Really, then that's great" Erza said in a calm voice. "Alright let's go" Natsu cheered, I could tell, right off the bat that he has been wanting to see Igneel for a while now.

"Okay, but should we at least tell Gajeel and Wendy?" I said in a worried voice. "Why?" Asked Happy. "Well I think that they would also like to see Metalicana and Grandeeney" I said as I summoned my key wheel and grabbed my Grey key.

"I guess your right, shall we go back and get them?" Erza asked. "No need, we can just go through the portal to the Dragon World and I can have Voyager and Loki **(Leo)** guide them to the Dragon World" I explained.

"Okay, sounds like a plan" Gray said.

"Open! Gate of Time and Space" I chanted as a grey magic circle opened up, "My Grey Knight, Voyager" I chanted again as a man appeared out of the magic circle.

"How may I be of use to you today? Princess" Voyager asked a he bowed down on one knee. I could tell that Natsu was irritated with this spirits.

"Hey Voyager, I need you to take us to the Dragon World and then you and Loki pick up some of my friends after wards and bring them to the Dragon World" I ordered. "As you wish, My princess" He then said as he opened up a portal to the Dragon World and then we all stepping in.

**(Once they stepping in they all were in the Dragon World. Loki and Voyager then went to pick up Wendy and Gajeel)**

**At the Guild, Levy's p.o.v:**

Team Natsu left for a mission couple of hours ago. I was hanging out at the bar with my boyfriend, Gajeel.

"Neh, neh Gajeel wanna go on a mission?" I asked with a smile. "You should rest and I'll just be going on the missions, Levy" Gajeel told me as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Why?" I sadly asked with a fake pout. "Because I said so, that's why I'm not letting ya go on any missions" Gajeel huffed at me with a toothy grin.

"Fine" I said as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I then saw someone standing behind Gajeel. "Gajeel" I cried. He then quickly turned around.

"Wah, don't hit, it's only me" The voice said. "Loki" I said, "Oh, what's up Loki" Gajeel then said. "Lucy is calling you to the Dragon World, and she wants Wendy and Levy to come along as well. Also if Wendy wants to bring Romeo, Lucy said it's okay." Loki explained.

"What really" Gajeel asked, "Yeah" Loki replied. "Levy let's go" Gajeel told me with a smile.

"What? Why?" I asked in a worried tone, "So you can meet my daddy, thats why" Gajeel said in a little kids voice. "Wahahaha" I cracked up laughing. "O-okay" I manage to say.

We then started walking towards the exit of the guild and we walked out side and saw Wendy, Romeo, and Carla.

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Romeo. "Oh, the Dragon World... Also Wendy, Lucy is calling for you" Gajeel the said.

"Really" Wendy cheered. "Lucky, I wish I could go" Romeo the frowned. "It's okay, maybe one day we can ask Lucy" Wendy then said. "Lucy said you can come along as well, just don't get into any trouble" Loki said. "Woah, let's go" Romeo cheered.

**(We walked into the near by forest, and then we met up with a man who was dressed in grey. He then opened up a portal that was blending of colors. We step through it and then we were in this world that was to amazing for words)**

**In the Dragon World, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was waiting in the court-yard of the palace. "Please Lucy can I go see Igneel" Whined Natsu. "Natsu just wait" I said as I kissed him on the forehead. "Fine" He replied.

We waited awhile more, and then I saw a portal opening up. I saw Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo then steeped out of the portal.

"Welcome you guys" I cheered as I ran towards Levy and Romeo. Both of they're faces were filled with awe, and we speechless.

"Wow, Lu-Chan is this really the Dragon World?" Asked Levy. "Yeah, but this is only the court-yard of my palace" I replied, Levy's and Romeo's jaw then dropped all the way to the ground.

I then took them around and gave them a quick tour. I then walked into the palace, and headed towards the library. I walked into the library checking to see if Holiday was in there.

"Holiday" I yelled as I cuffed my hands around my mouth. "Holiday" I then yelled louder. A women with a long flowing teal colored dress then walked into the room.

"What is it?, Queen Lucy" Holiday then asked with a sweet voice. "Oh, Holiday I have a question about my eyes" I said as I turned around. I was then staring into to her eyes.

Her eyes were filled of shock. "Holiday, what's the matter?" I asked in a concern voice. I then saw Holiday clench her teeth together and violently clench her eyes shut.

**Holiday's p.o.v:**

Queen Lucy's eyes... No... Black and Red eyes.

I then charged towards Queen Lucy, With such speed she didn't have time to reacted.

"I'm sorry, my Queen" I yelled, I then place my left hand on her shoulder and my right hand on the side of her head. "Holiday" I heard her whisper in a shocked voice.

A two small black magic circle then appeared right in front of both of Queen Lucy's eye, and then she was flown back heading towards the very big book-case.

"Salamander" I yelled, and then he appeared right in the back of Lucy then caught her.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Ow, my head hurts now" I said, as my eye site was all blurry and I could tell Matsu was holding on to me, and then he let go.

"Queen Lucy, you eyes are normal again" Holiday cried as then ran up to me and gave me a big hug. We stopped our hug, "What happen to my eyes?" I asked.

"My Queen I'm sorry for what I did but..." She whispered, "But what?" I asked. "You must **Never** have your eyes turn to those colors again" She then yelled as she had a tear dripping down her face.

"Why?" I asked in a worried voice. "I don't have time to explain it, so just read those books and they should answer all of you questions. I will be returning in a short while" Holiday then said as she turned around and headed outside the library not saying another word.

everything was quiet... "**A****wkward**" Gajeel yelled. "Frick in Gajeel" Levy then yelled as she playfully hit Gajeel in the arm.

"Levy-Chan can you help me read all of this?" I asked with a small giggle. "Yeah sure, Lu-Chan" Levy then said. "You guys can go and visit them if you want" I said as me and Levy then sat at a table and opened, 2 of the 44 books that Holiday gave us.

**(Spit that in half, so 22 books for Levy and 22 for Lucy)**

"Nah, We'll wait her for you" Natsu then said as he, Erza, Happy, Romeo, Wendy, Gray, and Gajeel the walked up behind us.

**1 hour later**

I was on my 21 book and Levy-Chan had already finished reading her part, and couldn't find anything about the colors of the Dragon eyes. I let Levy walk around the library so she can find a book to read to pass the time.

I was reading the book until I heard... "Wanna go Ice Princess" "Anything you are, Flame Princess" "Oi, you two stop fighting"

Natsu and Gray are fighting in a room that is filled with books from floor to ceiling, and not giving a care for what a short-tempered red-head is saying.

**(Think of beauty and the beast, when beast shows Bell the library, and the room was like 75 feet from floor to ceiling)**

"This can't end well" I whispered to myself as I turned around and saw Erza holding Natsu and Gray up in the air by they're collars. "What did I say about fighting" Erza yelled. Erza then was about to throw Natsu and Gray. "Shut up" I yelled trying to stop them but, it was too late.

Erza had Natsu and Gray flown 20 feet above the floor, hitting the top of one of the book selves at Levy was at. Natsu and Gray then jumped off of the self that they got stuck at. As they got down, some books came out.

"Levy" yelled Gajeel as the books was about to fall on Levy.

And then without second through Levy then dropped to her knees and curved into a ball. She also wrapped her hands around her stomach, protecting her stomach.

I then saw Gajeel reach Levy and protect her. He turned his arm into an Iron pillar to protect him self, but before the books landed I helped.

"Dragon Style - Time Ark: Timeless Wave" I chanted as a green shock wave then flown through the air. Every thing in the room then was frozen except for, me, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla, Lily, Romeo, Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"What? what was that?" Asked Gajeel as he stood up and had books frozen in middle air. " It's a time freezing spell that last for 2 hours" I told the.

I then took a dept breath. "Natsu, Gray what the hell" I then yelled. "Oi, haha, Sorry Lucy" Natsu said as he was rubbing the back of his head. "Why did you guys start fighting?" I then asked.

"Oh, well you see we where playing Rock,Paper,Scissors and Gray cheated" Natsu yelled. I then felt a sweat drop. "How about reading a book" I suggested. "Eh, no thanks" Natsu replied, "Then just stay quite" I then growl.

"Aye, Sir. We mean Ma'am" Natsu and Gray, yelled in unison, in a scared voice as I gave them a death glare that soon fainted in to a stupid smile.

I then turned my head and gave a worried look to Levy. I was Gajeel helping Levy stand up, As Levy stood up she was holding her stomach.

"Lu-Chan what's the matter?" Levy asked me, with a worried smile. "You stomach" I said. I then saw all the color drain from both of they faces.

"What are you talking about Lucy Nee-Chan?" Asked Romeo. "Your" I said... "Pregnant" I said. "Haha... Lu-Chan you figured it out" Levy then said.

"EHHH!?" Yelled Natsu, Gray, Romeo, and Happy in unison. "Congrats Levy" Erza said as she then walked towards Levy and placed her hand on Levy's stomach.

"How far long are you?" Wendy asked with cheer. "6 months" Levy replied. "Is a boy or girl?" I then asked. "Both" Levy blankly said with cheer.

"Eh?" we all said. "I'm having twins" Levy then said, "..."We were all speechless.

**(Levy isn't showing anything in her belly. She is only a little chubby, but still sort of skinny that no one knew because she doesn't even look p pregnant... Until now)**

Gajeel then walked over to Levy and picked her up, "How bout we go see Metalicana now?" Gajeel said as he was holding Levy in a bridal style. He then was heading for the door with Levy in his arms.

"Levy-Chan, Gajeel" I then yelled right before they left the library. "What Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked in an annoyed voice. "You have my blessing, The blessing of the Dragons" I said as I gave them a bright smile. "Thanks Bunny Girl" Gajeel said and the they left the library.

It was awkward after they left...

I then used my magic to send the book back to there spots on top of the bookshelf and I then started walking back towards the table with all of my books.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Damn" Was all I could say. "Yeah no kidding, Gajeel and Levy having babies together... I wonder how that will turn out?" Gray then said.

"Hey where did Romeo and Wendy go?" I then asked as I looked around. "They are in th-" Lucy started to say as she was walking towards us, but then she stopped her self.

"Kya" Lucy yelled as she then was on the floor.

"That was so cute Lucy, do it again" I told her as I was still laughing from her fall. "Shut up, Natsu" Lucy growled.

"Sorry, and are you okay?" I asked as I was walking towards her helping her up.

"Yeah, I think I tripped over that book" Lucy said as she was pointing to a large book that was on the floor. "Where did that book come from?" Happy asked. "I don't know but I guess I missed this book" Lucy explained as she then picked up the book.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I picked up the book and bring it to the table that I was sitting at. I stared at the hard cover for a while. The cover was a out lining of a dragon that then was surround by a sign for all the elements.

**(For example. The fire element was a symbol of a flame, the wind/sky was a symbol of a cloud and three wind marks... And so on)**

Then right in the middle a little bit above the dragon, but inside of the element circle thing. There was a crown like symbol.

"What is this?" I asked. As Erza, Happy, Natsu, and Gray then surrounded me. "Open it" Natsu said, and so I did. I turn to the first page.

There was a warning sign, it said.

_**Only the eyes of the royal are allowed to read this,**_

_**Impure eyes shall burn like hell... Unless they had the **_

_**Presence of the royal within they grasp.**_

I then turn the page. "What a weird warning" I said. "You got that right" Gray said.

Then I was shock.

This paper said.

_**The 5 stages of the eyes. **_

_** Stage one: Normal eyes, that the normal color of eyes that the user was born with. No side effects.**_

_** Stage two: Dragon eyes, the color of the users eyes shall change a color gives them a dark and or scary appearances.**_

_** Stage three: Blackness eyes, the users eyes shall change to a pure black color. The user shall lose all of the feelings they feel and shall turn into a deadly killing machine. Is possible to control your self while in this stage.**_

_** Stage four: Feeling eyes. Even tho that this is one of the most non-deadly of the eyes, it isn't deadly but is dangerous. These eyes control all of the feelings the user feelings. Can be controlled, if user is highly skilled.**_

_** The last and finally stage, Stage five: Lost eyes. Most deadliest of the 5 stages. Once someone goes into this stage, they are lost forever. They get lost in the darkness of the pain and suffering of the day and is never returned to they're same old self, They turn in to killers that obey none. The only way to get them back is... Dea-**_

I was in shock, I through the book as far as I could so that it was away from me.

I was completely shock. "Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked in a worried voice, as he through his arms around me, and hugged me. "I'm a mon-monster" I whispered. "No you're not Lucy" Erza then told me.

"Now you see why I can't allow you to pass stage 4" A voice then spoke through. "Holiday" I yelled. "My queen, please fishing reading this book" Holiday told me as she picked up the book and brought it back to me.

"But why?" I then asked as I looked at her. "Because, Queen Lucy this book hold all of your answers" Holiday then told me as she placed her hand on my head.

Natsu then let go of me, and I took the book from Holiday. I started reading from the part I left off.

I kept on reading and reading more about the stages of a dragon eyes, this on page caught my eye. It said.

_**Only people of the royal dragon rulers have this power of the stages of the eyes. But it is also shown that members of the 'Letter Clan' has this power as well**__._

I then turned to Holiday.

"Holiday, who are the 'Letter CLan'?" I asked as I was lost and confuse. **(P.s Holiday is in human form)**

"The 'Letter Clan' is a group of 26 dragons. Each on has a name that starts with one of the 26 letters. They are Dragons that have refuse to be tamed and so they ended up all dying out in the end" Holiday then told me.

"That's so sad" Happy then said. "Holiday, so do you know if they had a member named R?" I then asked. "But isn't Roxanne, R? And if she is then isn't R dead?" Erza pointed out.

"No" Holiday said blankly. "Then who is R?" I then asked. "Well I'm not really sure my self, but from what I heard... R is a ruthless Dragon that killed everyone and everything that it didn't like" Holiday explained.

"So, if R is died then why was that girl there?" I then asked, " My be its a different person that she was talking about" Erza then said.

"R is the leader of the 'Letter Clan', but they all disappear over 400 years ago" Holiday said. "And also, if you guys are still think that Roxanne is R then you guys are wrong, R is so power in one attack R can destroy one whole town" Holiday said as she was staring at the book.

"I see" That's was all I could up with to say. "Crap, we still have the mission to do" Erza yelled. "Yeah, Lucy we have to go and get the plant" Gray said as we were all about to leave the Library.

"Bye Holiday and thanks for the info" I yelled as we all the ran out the door and to Grandeeney lair.

**In the Library, Holiday's p.o.v:**

I was putting away all the books that they left out. Until I found this book filled with pictures of Queen Layla and Queen Lucy.

I was flipping through the pages, I saw a picture that I took with Queen Layla before she left the Dragon World to care for Lucy.

"Queen Layla, Is this the future you have been planning for her? or Is it true... That the 'Letter Clan' and R is alive once again?" I asked myself. As I stare out of the window of the library.

**Grandeeney's p.o.v - Grandeeney's p.o.v:**

I was out side my lair, talking with Wendy and her so-called 'BoyFriend' Romeo. He was a nice kid. He and Wendy had my blessing to be together.

"Grandeeney" I heard a voice yell. I sniffed the air and I saw Queen Lucy along with her friends. "Hello my Queen, Is there anything you need?" I then asked as I changed from my Dragon Form to Human Form.

"Yeah, I need a couple of Lilma Flower" Queen Lucy said as she then flashed a smile. "Of course my Queen, anything you wish" I said as I then started leading them to my private garden.

We got to the far end of my territory, a small hill filled with many fruit trees, tons herbs, all types of healing plants, along with a large choice of flowers.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

We all were in Grandeeney's garden, it was so amazing. Different kinds of plants and smells was all around us.

**Meanwhile, Levy's p.o.v:**

I was with Gajeel at his 'Daddy's home'. I felt nervous, What if he don't like me? Or I get attacked?

"Oi, Metalicana" Gajeel yelled into a dark cave at the top of his lungs. "Gajeel I don't think anything is in there" I said as I was looking blankly into the cave.

***Rrrrroooaaaaarrrr***

I then heard, causing me to jump back as I then saw a pair of green eyes staring back at me. Then a shadowy figure shot up from the cave and stared flying in the sky above us.

"What are you doing here?" The dragon roared as he landed. "Yo!" Gajeel said. "I'm here to tell you some thing" Gajeel then said. "What is it?" Asked the Dragon.

"This is Levy, and she is the mother of your grandchildren and my mate" Gajeel yelled as he place his arms around my stomach. The dragon just shot looks at me.

"You have been blessed, by the Queen... And you have my blessing as well" The dragon said with a soft voice as it started glowing a greyish color and then with a blinding flash of light he was gone, and in his place was a man who was wearing armor like clothes on.

"My name is Metalicana, and you have my blessing" Said the Dragon. "Thank you, Metalicana" I cheered with happy eyes.

"So what are you guys having?" Asked Metalicana. "One boy" Gajeel said. "And one girl" I then finished, "Twins... I see" Metalicana huffed in a happy voice. "If you are every planning to teach them Dragon Slayer magic, I'm sure if you ask Lucy she will allow you to get you child train" Metalicana said as he gave me and Gajeel and proud look.

"Thanks Metalicana" Gajeel said. "No problem, Gajeel" Metalicana said as he gave a warm smile.

I then placed my hand on my stomach. Feeling little kicks in my belly. I smiled to my self.

**Back to Grandeeney's garden, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Here you go Queen Lucy" Grandeeney said as she gave me a basket fill of bright yellow colored flowers.

"Thank you, Grandeeney" I replied with a smile. "Now with this we should be heading back" Gray said. "Yup, but before we go I want to visit Igneel, and I bet I'm not the only one that wants to" I giggled as I turned to Natsu with the basket of flowers in my hand.

"Yup" Natsu yelled with a silly grin. "Oh okay I guess it time for us to get going, Grandeeney" Wendy then said as she was standing next to Romeo. " Okay, Wendy but visit soon" Grandeeney said as she then gave a small kiss on Wendy's forehead.

We then all left Grandeeney and started making our way to Igneel's territory.

We just got to the edge and step out of her zone.

***'Rrrrrrrooooaaaaarrrr***

I then let out a loud roar...

"Lucy what was that for?" Asked Erza, "Oh, I was calling Igneel and telling him to pick us up" I then told them.

"Oi, Romeo ready to meet Igneel?" Natsu cheered as he did a fist pump. "Yup" Romeo cheered as he copied Natsu and did a fist pump.

***Rrrrrrroooooaaaaaarrrrr***

I heard a roar, replying back. Off in the distance we could see a large red dragon.

"Igneel" cheered Natsu as the red dragon got closer to us. He then landed on the ground in front of us. Natsu ran up to Igneel and hugged him. "Hi Igneel" Natsu yelled. "Hello Natsu" Igneel replied with a grin.

"Hey Igneel, can you bring us back to the palace?" I then asked with a smile. "Of course my Queen" Igneel replied as he lowered himself closer to the ground so we can get on.

I walked up to him and jumped on him back. Natsu, Erza, and Gray followed behind me while Happy flew up. But Wendy and Romeo were scared for some reason.

"Whats the matter?" I yelled down to them. "I don't think we can get up there" Yelled Wendy's little voice. "It's okay, I got it" I then yelled back. "Requip! Key of the Gaint Reptile, come to my side" I chanted as a golden light wheel made up of keys then formed around me.

I saw a sapphire key, come forwards. I grabbed it and all the other keys disappeared. "Open! Gate of the Artificial Dragon, I summon thee" I then yelled as a purple magic circle opened up. "Draco" I yelled then a man with a large K-9's and scale like skin stepped forward.

"Yo! Girl what the hell you want?" Said the spirit in a sassy tone. "Draco, use your chain magic and help my friends onto Igneel's back" I ordered. Draco then turn to look at Igneel, "Fine" Draco then yelled with a blush.

Draco the stuck out his hand and chanted somethings. Then a white chain like thing then formed as shot towards Wendy and Romeo. "Grab on" Draco ordered.

Wendy and Romeo was holding on tight to the chains. The in on powerful pull from Draco, both of them was up in the air and then landed onto Igneel's back.

The chains disappered. "Bye" Draco said as he then looked at Igneel one more type and then disappeared with a green light.

"Who was that?" Romeo then asked. "That was Draco, the Dragon of the Chinese Zodiac" I then explained. "Is he one of the real Dragons?" Asked Natsu... "Well, no and yes" I asked. They all gave me confuse looks.

"What do you mean by no and yes" Asked Romeo. "Well, I don't know how to put it but" I said as I placed my hand on my chin. "Draco is sort of half human,half celestial spirit, and half dragon" I said. "But, he knows all bout the dragons and stuff like that... Even without personal meeting a dragon" I lastly said.

"I see" Erza then said placing her hand in her laps and sat down my Igneel's back.

Igneel then took off, towards the sky. We where then flying in the sky. Erza, Carla, Wendy, and Romeo were sitting down while Natsu, Happy, and Gray were standing with.

I then walked away. I got near Igneel's very large dragon neck, and then climb on to his head.

"What's the matter, Queen Lucy?" Asked Igneel in a very sweet and soft voice. "My eyes" I said. "I see I guess Holiday told you about them?" Igneel asked. "Yeah... I'm scared" I whispered as I then sat down in a knees up head down pose.

I tucked my head in between my knees. "Why?" Asked Igneel. "I'm a monster... I'm scared what if I get to stage 5 and loss my self" I then whispered.

"My Queen, If you ever change and end up losing your self... Just remember... We all love you" Igneel said to me as I slowly rose my head. I felt a tear slip down my face. I tried to whip it away but I couldn't I just kept on crying and crying, softly to my self.

I knew that Wendy and Natsu would have caught the smell of my tears. So I quickly tried to my them away. "Thank you Igneel" I whispered to my self.

**Behind Lucy, on Igneel's back. Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was standing up, with Happy and Gray looking down. Watching the land pass by as we flew in the sky.

I sniffed the air.

I smelled something, wet, watery, and salty. I turn my head, I looked at Lucy who was on top of Igneel's head, in a knee up pose.

I then walked away from Happy and Gray. "Oi, Natsu where ya going?" Gray asked. "I'm just going to talk to Igneel" I said as I turn back and the face forward starting to walk away again.

** (Igneel is so large that you can stand up on his back and walk. But beware of his wings)**

I moved past Igneel's flapping wings. And got to his head where I saw Lucy.

I then got behind her and place my hand on her shoulder. "Whats the matter Luce?" I asked in a worried voice. Lucy then lifted up her head and looked at me.

"I-I'm a monster" Lucy then whispered as tears started dripping down from her eyes. I felt a knot form in my chest with each tear that fell from her eyes. "No you're not" i whispered as I looked into hr eyes.

I then moved my hand from her shoulder, down to her hands. I grabbed her wrist. I then tugged on her, causing her to fall towards me.

"Your not a monster... Your Lucy of FairyTail, and Queen of the Dragons" I then told her as she placed her head onto my chest. She wrapped her arms around me. And held me tight.

"Natsu, Promise me" Lucy started to say. "What?" I asked as I looked into her puffy eyes.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Natsu, promise me... "Said again but stopped. I was looking into his warm eyes. "If I ever make it to..." I whispered.

"Stage 5 and lose my sanity... Then" I said but I got choked up.

"Promise me that you'll..." I got choked up again. I removed my hands from his waist. And placed it on his shoulders, I then dropped my head.

"You will. Kill me" I lastly said. "Right on the spot... But try to kill me before stage 5 takes over me" I whispered. "If I die, I wanna die still being me"  I told Natsu. **(Quote from the Hunger Games movie)**

I could tell Natsu was dead shock. Even without him looking at his face I could smell his tears slowly spilling from his eyes.

"Lucy" Natsu cried in a whispering voice. I looked up, just to see Natsu face with tears. I then moved my hands back to hugging him, I buried my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I just don't know what to say" Natsu replied to me.

**Igneel's p.o.v:**

I was listing to they're whole talk. I then just kept on flying trying to control my self.

If Natsu really agree's to that promise what will happen to this world?

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was hugging Lucy, Lucy was hugging me.

I was still in shock, I could belive that she just told me that. "Natsu once you kill me... I leave the Dragon World in you hands... Along with all of my spirits" Lucy then lastly said as I cold feel her cold tears hitting my stomach.

** (Time skip - Normal p.o.v: They make it back to the palace, no one know about the promise between Natsu and Lucy except for Igneel. They go back to EarthLand, give his flowers that was needed and got the reward. Rode the train back to Magnolia town. When to the guild then everyone went home)**

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I flopped down on my bed. With Happy at my side. "I'm so tired" Happy yawned. "Yeah me to" I said in a cheerful voice, trying to forget about what Lucy told me.

"Natsu whats the matter?" Happy asked. "Oh, Its nothing I'm just tired" I said pretending to do a yawn. "You lying Natsu" Happy said with a sad voice.

"I know your lying, now tell me what it is?"Happy whined in a sad voice.

I through my forearm over my eyes. "Lucy... Made me promise her to kill her if she ever have her eyes change to stage 5" I whispered as I felt tears slipping down my face.

"Why?" Happy then said in a sad voice, I could tell he was about to cry as well. "She said... If I die, then I wanna die still being me" I told Happy, as he to was trying to cover his tears.

Removing my arm from my head I then placed my hand on Happy's head. "Don't worry" I whispered to Happy as he opened his eyes. "Natsu will you really kill Lu-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"A promise is a promise, but its a good thing I kept my fingers cross" I giggle a bit as I showed Happy my crossed fingers.

**Mean while, Lucy apartment, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was sitting at my desk about to write the letter to my mama and papa.

**What the letter says:**

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_I just learned that my best friend is pregnant_, yeah she is having twins.

_Then I had to go to the Dragon World..._

_My eyes... They may drive me to hurting my friends..._

_Also, I am still wondering, who is R?_

_I know that she __**Isn't**__ Roxanne, so I'm still wondering._

_Also... I know this may sound cruel but,_

_I made Natsu promise to kill me if I ever get to stage 5 of my eyes._

_I love and miss you both._

_Love your Daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I finished writing the letter, and so then folded it up and placed it into the treasure chest that is filled with all the other letters that I have written in the past.

I was dressed up in my pj's and ready to go to bed. I jumped into then bed. I then turned on my side, facing a bookshelf. I stared a picture of me, Gray, Happy, Erza, and Natsu.

"I'm a monster" I the whispered to my self as I closed my eyes and the fell asleep.

**OMFG... Levy is pregnant,**

**The truth about Lucy's eyes are revealed,**

**And get this, Roxanne IS NOT R, Plus**

**Why would Lucy ask Natsu to kill her if she goes insane?**

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words,_

_Also sorry for the late update, _

_You know school and stuff is happening_


	36. Chapter 36

_True meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 36_

_Winter Festival and Fanged Dragons Guild + Mariamne Goal_

**Time skip - 1 month. At Lucy's apartment, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I woke up to find it a little cloudy out side. It was the winter months now.

A month has passed from out last visit to the dragon world and nothing out of the blue has happened.

I got out of my bed, and walked into my bathroom. I splashed cold water on to my face, brushed my teeth. I then stepped out of the bathroom.

Gone to my closet, and picked out a winter jacket, that was pure snow-white with the hood outlined with brown fur. I also pulled out a pink long sleeve shirt along with a pair of grey skinny jeans. I then put all my clothes on.

I then grabbed my pink knee-high snow boots, I put on my light pink and red socks then placed my feet in to the boots.

I put my belt on last then attached my whip to it. I then walked to the bathroom and fixed my hair. I left my hair down, then headed out the door.

I was walking on the river. This was one of the coldest winters yet. They say that is might get below -10 degrees. The temp would usually be around 15 degrees, but this year it was the coldest of the cold.

I was walking to the guild. As I was staring up into the sky I had a feeling that I was being watched over, by my Nakama.

I got to the guild, one I walked in I was welcome by everyone. "Lucy" I heard my name being called. I placed my jacket on a rack that was next to the entrances of the guild and then walked towards the table that was calling me.

"Yo! You guys" I cheered with a smile as I went to the table that had Happy, Carla, Lily, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Gray, Erza, and Natsu.

"Lu-Chan do you know what is happening this afternoon?" Levy asked with a smiling face. "Yup, It's Fairy Tail winter parade" I cheered back as I went to sit by Natsu.

"Also, tomorrow is the Winter Beauty Battle" Erza cheered. "What's that?" I asked. "It's a beauty pageant, that has fighting in it" Wendy explained. "Oh, are you guys entering?" I asked.

"No, I want to but, Gajeel wouldn't let me" Levy huffed with a pout. "Why are you blaming me, I just don't what you to get hurt" Gajeel the said with blush.

"Awwww, Looking the big bad Gajeel is blushing" Romeo then yelled out. We all started laughing. "Shut you bastards" Gajeel said.

We all stopped laughing and then, "What about you Wendy?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm not really into pageants" Wendy said as she waved her hand up and down. "You should enter Lucy, Erza needs 3 people to enter" Levy said.

"Yeah, Lucy, Me ,you and Juvia. We'll make a kick butt team" Erza explained as she made a fist and her eyes were almost on fire from the thought of winning.

"I guess so" I then said giving in to them. "Besides how bad can this be?" I the said in a joking voice.

**Meanwhile somewhere in Fiore, at the Fanged Dragons Guild. Mariamne's p.o.v:**

**(If you don't remember, check chapter 30, and the middle to the end)**

I walked into my guild, looking for Master R.

I turned my head and saw my team. I walked over to them.

"Do you guys know where Master R is?" I asked. "Check in Master's office" A dude with Cadet Grey hair said as he was sitting on top of the table.

That dude name was Prince, and boy is he a pain in the ass.

"Prince get your ass off the fucking table" A woman with Light Lavender hair then screamed as she kicked Prince off the table right on to the floor.

That girl name was Jade, she had jade green hair that matched her name and she is the queen of getting almost everything what she wants.

"Prince and Jade..." A boy then started saying but stopped. He got behind me. "I would say sitting in a tree, but under both of your guys fat asses the tree will snap and break" He then said with a laughing voice.

"Fuck you, Asshole" Jade and Prince then yelled in unison.

The boy that's behind me, that's Ace. He had Golden Brown hair

"Shut up" Yelled another team member, who had Pumpkin Orange hair. His name is Nightmare a.k.a Night, and next to him as his sister Twilight. Who had Neon purple colored hair that was pretty nice.

And lastly there was Rex, Hunter, and Shadow but for some reason they weren't there.

I then left them, because they started fighting. I was heading to Master R office.

***Knock Knock***

"Come in" A voice said. I opened the door, and slowly walked in. Master R was there. "Did the mission go well?" Asked Master. "Yes, Master" I replied as I was standing in a soldier pose.

"Master, where were you?" I then asked. "No where" Master R replied. "Come in" Master said. Then Jade, Prince, and Ace walked in. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "They will be going on the mission to see the Winter Festival and observe Lucy Heartfilia" Master R then said.

"But Master I was supposed to go on that mission, it was supposed to be my solo mission" I then spoke out in a loud but sad voice. "But things have changed" Master said with a blank look.

"But Ma-" I was stopped. Master then used magic on me. The magical aura of Master's power was so great it over powered me and I dropped to my knees.

"You 3 leave at once" Master yelled in a dark voice. "Goodbye, Master" The three of them said in unison and then they left Master's office.

I was on the floor on my knee still, I then felt Master staring me down. "You can't have everything in this world you know... Somethings aren't made for you, except for me... I get everything I want no matter what, you got that" Master growled at me.

I slowly stood up and bowed. "Yes, Master" I said. "Leave me at once" Master ordered in a soft voice. "Yes, Master" I replied again and then left his office.

I was outside of his office. I then stormed out of the guild, I broke down the doors, with just my force of slamming them shut.

I was walking through a forest. I then climbed up and tree. I could see the Fanged Dragon guild. I had a castle like look to it. "If Master R wants this Lucy Heartfilia girl, then I will give her to Master" I told my self.

**5:30 pm, In the middle of the streets of Magnolia. Lucy's p.o.v:**

The sun went down early, and that's when we started the parade.

Music, cheers, Laughter, and magic flying everywhere.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" Yelled Natsu as he jumped in the air. "Water Dragon's Roar" I yelled as well as both of our attacks them mixed together in mid-air, and the it made the FairyTail guild mark sign.

Me and Natsu, holding hands on the float waving to the people watching the parade.

Had people holding up signs that said, 'We Love Cana', 'Yay! Levy and Gajeel', 'Alright Gray and Juvia' and most off all I could see a lot of people holding up signs that said stuff like. 'Long Live Natsu and Lucy' or like 'Yay! NaLu forever' and many more.

I then turned my head and I saw a small group of three people standing in the middle of the large crowd, they all had dark looks on they're faces.

I was a little shock. I then flashed them a smile... But all I got in return was... The girl then moved aside her hair from her chest and show me her chest. **(Not the boobs or anything just the chest area)**

She had a green guild mark on her chest, and then the two boys that we with her, one show me they're forehead which had a black guild mark stamp as well. And the other boy lifted up his shirt to show me his silver guild mark which was on his stomach area, right above the belly button.

I could see all three of they're guild marks as clear as day. They were from the Fanged Dragon Guild. I just turned away, and I could sense that they were walking away,

**Time Skip** **- 7:30, The parade is over, Natsu's p.o.v:**

The parade was just finished, and it was really fun. We all were in the guild, celebrating with drinks.

I then turned my head and saw Lucy, trying to sneak out of the guild. I didn't stop her, once she was out of the guild I started walking towards the guild doors.

Once I reached the doors, I was stopped. "Natsu where are you going?" Asked Erza as she had Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Lily then followed her.

"I just saw Lucy sneak out, so I wanna see where she is going" I told them as I opened the doors of the guild. "We wanna come to" Erza said, as she followed me and everyone who was with her followed me.

I was sniffing the air for Lucy scent. I found it and started following it.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was wearing a grim reaper like coat that reached the floor and was like a flowing.

I was running, after the three people smell. It lead me to an alley way, I saw 3 shadow figures standing at the end of it.

"Who are you?" I yelled as I stepped into the alley way. I had my guard up and ready to force summon all my spirits if I had to.

They looked at me. "Hello, Miss Heartfilia" A girl said as she stepped into the moon light. She then was followed by the 2 boys I saw with her earlier.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? and What is the Fanged Dragon guild?" I yelled, "Calm down girly we aren't here to fight" The boy with the guild mark on his forehead said.

"My name is Ace" The dude said again. Him and his friends seem to be around my age. "And this is Prince, and that's Jade" Ace said again. "Well, why are you here stalking me?" I then asked. "Because, It's a mission our Master gave to us" The girl Jade said.

"Do you mean, Master R?" I then said. "Yeah, That's Master" The Jade girl said again. "What does your Master want with me?" I then asked. "We don't know" They said in unison.

"Master doesn't tell us anything... You know what, I don't even know what gender Master is" Ace said covering his guild mark with his hand.

"Shut the fuck up Ace, Master always tells us everything... Don't go all pitiful and soft" Jade the snapped.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" I then heard from behind me. As a vortex of fire then flew from the left side of me. I was shock.

Then Ace, Prince, and Jade jumped out-of-the-way. I turned around and saw Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, and the 3 exceeds flying around in the sky.

"You guys" I yelled as they then rushed at me. Natsu grabbed me and held me tightly.

"What the hell, Lucy? Why did you sneak out of FairyTail" Yelled Natsu, I could tell he was upset.

"Uhm, you do know we're still here, right?" Jade then said as she, Ace and Prince then landed on the ground and face us.

"Who the hell are you" Natsu growled as he then let go of me and stepped forward. "My name is Ace and this is Jade and Prince" Ace said.

"What do you want with Lucy?" Gray then yelled. "How?" I asked. "Lucy we aren't that stupid, in the middle of the parade we all saw you staring at these people, so we just had a hunch" Erza said as she them requipped he sword.

"Just like we told you Lucy, we aren't here to fight you" Ace then said again. "I don't give a crap" Yelled Natsu. "Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu yelled. As the vortex of fire was heading for the members of the Fanged Dragon.

They didn't move. Prince then stepped in front of all of them, protecting them. "That's suicide" I yelled. But still Prince didn't move.

The fire then hit him. We all were shock at what we saw next. Prince send the fire vortex flying into the air. "What the hell?" Yelled Gray. "Fire, doesn't hurt me" Prince smirked.

"You bastard" Yelled Gray and Erza in unison. Erza then requipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and then yelled. "Circle Swords" As a circle of swords then form. "Dance, My Blades" Erza then ordered as they charged towards the Fanged Dragon guild members. "Ice Maker: Lance" Gray all ordered as a wave of Ice shaped as Lances then charged at the members of Fanged Dragon, along with Erza's swords.

"Fools" Yelled Ace and Prince as they stepped back, because Jade was stepping forward. Erza's and Gray's attack reached her and then disappeared in to thin air.

"I through we told you we didn't come here to fight... But if you wanna fight then bring it on" Hissed Jade as she then charged at Gray and Erza.

I quickly grabbed Gray and Erza arm and the pulled them back with all my might. I countered attack Jade with a "Dragon Heart Shield"

As a shield with a cross in the middle and a heart on top of the middle of the cross, Then with four dragons on at each corner. appeared out of thin air.

Jade then couldn't stop her self in time so she crashed into the shield. The shield then started glowing a pinkish color. Then Jade was lunched off of the shield and to the walls of the ally way.

"Jade" Yelled Prince and Ace in unison as they rushed to go and help to Jade's aid. They helped Jade up, and she was in complete shock.

I gave the 3 of them a death stare. "Child, Women, Men, Beast, Allies, Enemies, Or even Family" I stared to say with a dark voice.

"I don't give a fuck, but anyone who tries to hurt my Nakama shall pay the price" I then roared as I could feel my eyes turning to Grey and then Grey to Black. Then it stopped at Black.

"Y-your eyes" Ace mumbled. "Leave Magnolia Town at once, before I get angry" I then howled as I release some of my magical energy, giving me a dark aura look.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Shit! Lucy is pissed off" I whispered to Gray. "You got that right" Gray told me.

We then watched the 3 members from Fanged Dragons walk out of the ally. Right when they were about to turn the corner, "Tell R this... Stay the hell away from me you Dirty Bastard" Lucy hissed.

They then left. Lucy then turn to us them. "What the hell?" Lucy yelled. "Well I saw you sneak out of the guild and I got worried then they followed me here" I told her as I was pointing towards everybody else.

"You guys are so... Omg" Lucy huffed. "Well, I'm going home" Lucy then yawned as she stretched her arms then walked away. She walked past us, I saw her eyes changing from Black to Grey, and from Grey to Brown.

"Bye" I yelled as I then ran out of the ally, and on my way to catching up to Lucy.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

"Do any of you guys have a feeling that some thing is going to happen to Lucy?" I asked in a worried voice. "Yeah" Gray replied. "Will She be okay?" Asked Wendy in a scared voice.

"Yeah, no worries" Gajeel then smirked. "How are you so sure?" Asked Carla. "Well, if Natsu anything like me" Gajeel smirked. "Then I know he will protect Lucy, and besides doesn't Lucy have like a lot of keys and she isn't like before..." Gajeel stopped.

"I guess your right, also Natsu will never let anyone hurt Lucy" I then said as I unrequipped my sword and started heading out of the ally.

**Mean while, At Lucy's apartment, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I got home, kicking off my boots and placing them to the side. I walked into my room and flapped down on the bed.

"Luce, Why did you leave without telling me?" Natsu whined, "Because I know that if I told me I seen some people from the Fanged Dragons, I know you'll go and burn them" I told him. "And so?" Asked Natsu.

"Nevermind, I'm going to change just wait here" I told him, as I got up and then grabbed my pajamas and then to the bath room to change.

I finished changing my clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. I walked over to my desk and began writing the letter to my mama and papa.

**What the letter says:**

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_This have been going okay, I guess... But today we had the Winter festival parade and these 3 members from a guild call Fanged Dragon show up, and after I went to talk to them they kept on talking about R._

_I am still wondering who R is,_

_But other than that I am having fun at Fairy Tail._

_And I love and miss you both. xoxo_

_Love your Daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

I folded the letter and placed it in the box filled with other letters.

I then went to bed, Natsu already in my bed. I laid down on the bed, putting the blank over my face.

I then felt a pair of strong arms grab me and started holding me. "Luce, You know I worry about you, Right?" Natsu said in a sweet voice, "Yeah, I know" I replied with blush on my face.

"Don't you ever try to sneak away without telling anyone, you got that" Then commended me. "Okay, okay" I said. "I mean it" Natsu then said in a dad type of voice.

"Okay, whatever" I replied again as I looked into his eyes. "But if you do then this is coming to you" Natsu said as he sat up. "What?" I asked, as I sat up as well. And then I felt something grab my sides and started tickling me.

"N-na-Natsu, stop" I laughed, "It tickles" I laughed/yelled as I was holding my sides trying to make him stop tickling me.

"Haha this is what you get" Natsu laughed. "Your..." I couldn't say anything. I was to busy laugh. "Hahaha... Natsu... Haha... Stop" I laughed.

After another 5 minutes Natsu stopped, and I then beat the hell out of him with a pillow.

After that we both got tired and then fell asleep.

**Mean while, somewhere in Fiore, Fanged Dragons Guild. Mariamne's p.o.v:**

I was sitting at the Twilight, and I could hear Ace, Prince, and Jade being yelled at by the Master for being caught in the mission by they target.

Few minutes later they came out all tired and sad. "What the hell happen to you guys?" I asked in a laughing voice. "Lucy Heartfilia, that's what?" Jade sneered.

I could tell that Jade was pissed off, she then stormed away from us and went to get some shots.

"So what happened?" Asked Night. "Oh, nothing, just the parade was pretty cool and the girls there are hot... But that Lucy girl that we had to watch she had the bang for the buck. Beauty and power" Cheered Prince.

"Too Much information" I said. We then heard the guild doors open. We all were wondering who it was, It was 9:45 at night who the hell would be walking into this place.

"Rex, Hunter, Shadow" I then cheered as I saw them walk in. They walked over to our table.

"Yo! What's up" Cheered Shadow, He has pitch black hair like mines, but his hair was short and all like a neatly messed up look.

"What happen to Jade?" Asked Hunter as he was staring at the bar, looking at Jade who was on her 9 shot now. Hunter had short Crimson hair, with White tips. **(His hair had naturel white tips for some reason... It's Not because he is old)**

And Lastly was Rex. He never really talks much, I have heard him talk once, and that was when we went on a mission together, just us two. But other than that I never really heard him talk before, he just stays in the back round.

Rex had Pure White Hair, that looks mess but tamed and neat at the same time.

As time just keep on passing, Jade got drunk as hell , leaving Shadow and Prince having to help her back home.

Night and Twilight left early. Hunter and Prince are in a near by forest doing some night training and scaring all the wildlife.

So it was just Me and Rex. We left to go home together, we live like a house or two away from each other, some like we always walk home and to the guild together but for some reason we never talked before.

"Uhm, Rex" I said. "..." It was quite, he didn't say anything. "Why did you join Fanged Dragon, and... Why don't you ever talk?" I asked. Rex didn't say anything, so I lowered my head and kept on walking next to him.

"I sealed my words away" A soft voice then said. I was shock I stopped while Rex was still walking.

"What do you mean you sealed you words away?" I then asked as there was a 4 foot gap between us.

"I hate people... They are annoying creatures that all should just die... Words can't stop people, so that's why I think It's useless to talk" Rex then said with darkness.

"I see" I then whispered with sadness I lowered my head even more and just started walking pass Rex.

I felt a tear slip down my face. I then started to walk faster away from him. I was almost at my house until I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around to see Rex. My eyes were all puffy from the tears.

"I hate humans and I think words are completely useless... But when I'm with you I feel different, I love words and I then fell joy" Rex said in a small shy voice as he then released my hand and turned around.

I was standing 10 feet from my front door. I was watching Rex walk towards his house two houses way.

"Rex" I yelled out. He stopped and turned and looked at me. "Yeah?" He asked. "I understand" I said as I flashed him a smile.

I then walked to my front door and opened, then walked inside. My house was a two-story apartment type house.

**Rex's p.o.v:**

"Someone... Understands me" I whispered to my self as I then walked back to my house and went inside.

**Mariamne's p.o.v:**

I was in my room, on my bed reading a book. I then turned my head and saw my bookshelves, on it was a picture of me, Jade, Prince, Ace, Twilight, Nightmare, Shadow, Hunter, and Rex.

We were the strongest mages of the guild. I then looked back at my book.

"Rex... It's because of people you locked away your words" I reassured my self. "I will make this world a better place... For Rex" I told my self. "But first... I will need to get rid of my biggest enemy" I told my self again.

"Lucy Heartfilia... The Dragon Queen" I told my self as I felt my eyes glowing a dark color, with hate.

**One month later, It's winter and the winter festival is here. **

**FairyTail had a Parade for the people of Magnolia Town, but some people made Lucy feel uneasy.**

**Also we meet the main people of the Fanged Dragon guild, also **

**We are still wonder... Who is Master R?**

**And lastly Mariamne goal... Is it reachable?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry for any miss spelled**

_Note: I might be updating a little slowly because my laptop has a virus and, I am having to use my sisters laptop to type out my stories._


	37. Chapter 37

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 37

Winter Beauty Battle

**Next Day, At the Guild. Lucy's p.o.v:**

They were hosting the Winter Beauty Battle at the South Gate Park.

I was with Erza and Juvia, walking to the park. "They are 3 rounds, the first round is Beauty" Erza said as she had a piece of paper the has all the plans on top.

"So what are we wearing for that round?" Asked Juvia. "We're wearing swim wear" Erza said.

Me and Juvia were speechless. "Why?" I asked in shock. "Because... Showing off the body is the best way to win" Erza then said. "Wh- Nevermind" I said as I had a sweat drop.

We got to the park and there were a lot of people. "Oi" We heard someone yell out. We looked, to see Natsu, Gray, Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy. "Hey you guys" Erza cheered.

"Good Lucky you guys" Levy and Wendy said in unison. "Thanks you guys" I said with a smile.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Will the participants please come to the front tent, I repeat, will the participants please some to the front tent" The M-C said as he was talking into the microphone.

"We better get going" Juvia said. "Yeah, your right" Erza said. "Good Lucky Lucy" Natsu told me, "Good Lucky to you to Juvia, you to Erza" Gray then said with a blush.

"Thanks" Me, Juvia, and Erza replied in unison. "Can I have some Lucky?" I asked Natsu with a sweet voice, as I leaned in and tapped my cheek.

"Fine" Natsu said, as he leaned in and pecked me on the cheek where I was tapping with my finger. Gray did the same to Juvia and the me and Juvia had to catch up to Erza who was at the front tent.

We got to the tent, "Mira" I yelled out. "Lucy, Juvia, Erza" Mira replied with shock.

Mira then walked over to us. She had Cana and EverGreen at her side. "What are you three doing here?" Erza asked. "We should be asking you guys the same question" Cana repiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let's get started" The M-C yelled as he took center stage.

"Good Lucky" EverGreen smiled as she then walked away with Mira and Cana.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"They're starting" A voice yelled. "Hey, it's Elfman" I yelled out as the man turned around. "Oh, Natsu" Elfman said.

"What are you guys doing here?" A voice then said coming from behind Elfman. It was Freed. "Here to cheer on MiraJane, Cana, and EverGreen" Bickslow then said as he stepped forward.

**At the South Gate Park, Mariamne's p.o.v:**

I was in Magnolia town, watching the Winter Beauty Battle thing. Form the top of someone roof. I was with Jade, Prince, and Ace.

"It's starting" Cheered Prince as he was looking at all the cute girls. "We're here to watch that Lucy Heartfilia girl not to get you a girlfriend" Yelled Jade as she then hit Prince in his head.

I was closely watching all the people, but the only one I was focusing on was Lucy Heartfilia.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was on the stage next to Juvia and Erza , and we had a couple of other people, and next to them were Mira, Cana, and EverGreen.

"Ladies, let's get started" Yelled the M-C. We only walked off the stage and got 5 minutes to change into our beauty clothes.

**5 minutes**

"Will group one, come out" Yelled the M-C, the from the side of the stage. As group of 3 women then started walking out towards the center of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, say hello to Maggie, Ichigo, and Zoey Lee" Yelled the M-C as the three girls reached the center of the stage. Two of the girls was dressed in a long bright yellow dress, that had a slice down the sides of the dress.

Then the girl in the middle was wearing a bathing suit that was plain black.

"Talk about being black and yellow" I said with a giggle. They got few claps. The M-C then took them off stage and the next people were next.

**10 minutes later**

It was then MiraJane's, Cana's, and EverGreen's turn. "Good Lucky" I cheered to them as I saw them starting to walk on to the stage.

Cana was wearing a one piece bathing suit, that was showing her lower back, belly and sides, that had a little picture of a wine bottle on top of it.

EverGreen was dressed in a one piece bathing suit with a holes on the side, lower back, and chest areas.

And lastly there was Mira, she was wearing a two piece bathing suit the barely covered her chest or her butt.

Claps, howls and cheers rained from the crowd as they then stepped off the stage.

"Next up, it our other Fairy Tail Guild ladies... Juvia, Erza, and Lucy" Yelled the M-C.

We then took the stage. Juvia and Erza then kneeled down in front of me. They both were wearing matching 2 piece swim suits. They're swim suits were pink, with blue FairyTail guild marks. And my swim suit was a 2 piece that was blue, with a pink FairyTail guild mark.

**Mariamne's p.o.v:**

Lucy and her friends were up for the beauty part off the competition. "Damn, she looks nice" Prince purred. "So, I'm still better looking" Jade then said as she was upset.

"Aw, Prince and Jade" Ace purred, "Screw you" Jade yelled. "Shut the hell up 3 of you" I then yelled as I had my eyes fixed on Lucy. I hate to admit but... Prince was right, she did look pretty nice.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Yeah, Work it Lucy" I yelled. As I did a fist pump. "Woohoo, go Juvia" Gray yelled. "Come one, Juvia, Lu-Chan, Erza" Levy yelled with all her might.

"Thank you, Ladies" the M-C yelled as they then walked off the stage. We couldn't go see them yet, so we just waited.

"Who do you think will win?" Asked Romeo. "Beats me, all those girls are so pretty it's hard to pick" Levy cheered.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Which one is next?" I yelled to Erza, who was in the changing room next door to my room. "It's the showing of magic" Erza answered. "Okay" I replied as I finished changing into my next set of clothes.

I stepped out of my changing room and saw Erza and Juvia. I was wearing my black skirt, with a pink tank top along with my pink combat boot and my black and pink armwarmmers', with my hair down

Juvia was wearing a dress, along with white and blue boots. Juvia the had her hair up in a updo with her bangs hanging down.

Erza then was wearing her normal armor, with a blue skirt and toms like looking shoes with armor like design.

"Shall we get going?" Erza asked. "Yup" Juvia said. "Sure" I replied. We then was walking to the side stage area, waiting to be called.

The magic part started. They were people with Light Magic, Air Magic, Hair Magic, Shadow Magic, Sleep Magic, Web Magic and many other types.

It Mira's, Cana's, and EverGreen's turn. They took the stage.

"Card Magic" Cana yelled as she threw cards up in the air. "Fairy Ray" EverGreen then yelled as lightning bolts then shot of her body and zapped the cards.

"Take Over: Satan Soul" Mira then chanted as her body then turned in to Satan Soul and then she charged for the falling cards which was covered with the attack from EverGreen.

Mira then sliced them up and then it exploded. Smoke the covered the area. But then as small twister the started to be created from the smoke, And then was made into the FairyTail sign.

Mira changed back, into her normal self and then got back onto the stage. The crowded roared, with screams of awe, and amazement.

"Wow, forks that is what the girls from FairyTail can do... But will they're other guild mates be able to top that?" The M-C yelled.

The 3 of them walked of the stage. "That was wonderful" Erza said to Mira, "Thanks, let see what you guys got" Mira said in a sweet, sassy voice.

They then left and we took the stage. "Last group of the magic showing... Fairy Tail show us what you got" The M-C yelled.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

They took the stage. The M-C gave them the heads up to start. Juvia then showed off her Water Magic with a Water Lock attack, she held the giant water bubble above the crowd.

The crowd we stunned and awed... "Requip: Sea Empress Armor" Erza chanted as she started glowing a greenish color and then she was in a fish scale like armor.

Erza then jumped into the water lock, and started moving around like a fish. "Lucy" Juvia yelled as she then was moving around the water bubble with Erza inside of it.

"Got'cha" Lucy said and I gave a wink. Juvia then relaxed her body and jumped into the water bubble with Erza.

"Water's Dragon Roar" Lucy yelled as a votex of water shout from her mouth and was heading toward the water lock that held Juvia and Erza.

The water from Lucy's attack just mixed with the water from Juvia's attack and was still floating in mid-air.

"Wow" I cheered. "I guess they have been training for this for a while" Gray said as he was cheering on the girls.

"Requip! Key of the True gracefulness" Lucy chanted then her key wheel opened up. She grabbed the Sapphire key that came forward, and then the rest of the keys disappeared.

"Open! Gate of the Girly Goat, I summon thee" Lucy yelled as her key started glowing. A light brown color magic circle then open below Lucy.

"Giga" Lucy yelled as a girl was popped out from the magic circle. She had on a dark brown chinese dress with a gold coloring design, along with dark brown sandles like slippers.

She also had a pair of to small horns on top of her head, along with point goat/elf like ears. She also had a giant bubble blower?

**(Giga is the goat of the chinese zodiac)**

"Giga now" Lucy yelled. "Yes, Master" She answered back. Lucy ran and jumped over the crowd.

She land in side the water bubble and started swimming around inside of it with Juvia and Erza.

The little goat spirit, go aw's and oh's coming from all sides. "Bubble Magic: Exploding Bubble" The spirit chanted, as she then swinged her bubble blower around.

A ray of small bubbles the shot from her bubble blower and changed towards Lucy, Erza, and Juvia... Who were still in the bubble.

**Mariamne's p.o.v:**

I saw Lucy jump into the water bubble with the other girls, while Lucy had one of her spirits attack the water bubble.

"What? She's a celestial mage?" Questioned Ace. "Seems like" Jade replied.

We were still watching, the spirit attacked the bubble they all were in.

A bed of smoke rained over the stage and crowd, Screams and oh's filled the air.

The slowly then started clearing up. "FairyTail" voice rained out in unison as the smoke started to clear up some more.

The smoke fully disappered, and then had the three girls standing side to side, with their pointer fingers up in the air, making the Fairy Tail sign.

They also had to word FairyTail spelled with water in the back of them, that was floating in air, and was shining a rainbow of colors.

"Wow, Ladies and gentlemen doesn't FairyTail go out with a bang or what?" Yelled the M-C, as the crowd were screaming and cheering with joy and awe.

"Damn, that was pretty cool" Cheered Prince with awe. "I bet if Me, Mariamna, and Twilight entered we would have blown all they're minds" Smirked Jade.

"Jade for a pageant you have to be pretty, not pretty ugly" Smirk Prince. "Jade" I whispered in a worried voice as I saw here dropped her head.

"Crap! I'm sorry Jade I didn't mean it, I swear" Prince then said as his smirk turned into a sad look. "Screw You Prince, you an ass" Jade yelled as she punched him and he fell off of the roof.

"I'll go get him" Ace said as he jumped off the roof to find Prince. I walked up to Jade. She had tears in her eyes. "Jade" I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I-I- I h-hate that ba-bastard" Jade whispered as she then I had tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry" I told her in a soft and kind voice.

**Ace's p.o.v:**

I landed on the floor, and found Prince lying in on his back on the floor. I walked up to him and he sat up.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed at Prince, "Shut up. I don't know what I was thinking" Prince said back to me. "Yeah, because you weren't thinking" I then yelled back.

"I feel like an ass" Prince said to him self as he had a tear slip from his eyes. "Because you are an ass" I reassured him.

"I hate seeing her cry" Prince told me, "Tsk" Was all I could said. "Lets' go back to the guild and let the girls finish up this mission" I told him as I helped him up.

**Mean while, Natsu's p.o.v:**

Lucy, Juvia, and Erza's team stepped off the stage and the judges started kicking off teams. They started with 20 teams but now only has 10 left.

Battle after Battle, they kept on changing to people who our fighting to give the team a chance to fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen this it our last fight, between team Erza and team MiraJane" Yelled the M-C.

"The finally battle will be held tomorrow, with the first battle is EverGreen v.s. Juvia, the next one is MiraJane v.s. Erza, and lastly the finally match will be between Cana and Lucy." explained the M-C.

"The match will me a 2 out of 3, with ever team gets the most wins, win" The M-C the yelled.

**Timeskip - 1 hour later at the guild. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Good Luck Tomorrow" Mira said to me, Juvia, and Erza. "Thanks Mira, but I think you guys will need the luck as well" Erza smirked with a friendly smile.

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled._

_So the Winter Beauty Battle contest started and in one of the rounds,_

_We meet Giga, a sapphire key that it the Goat of the Chinese Zodiac._

_Also some thing goes down with the people of Fanged Dragons, _

_and lastly who will win?_


	38. Chapter 38

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 38

Winter Beauty Battle: Day 2 The Finally Round

**Next day, South Park Gate - Day two, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Ladies and gentlemen please let's get started" Yelled the M-C, As me, Juvia, and Erza then walked up to the center of the stage meeting up with Mira, EverGreen, and Cana.

"Let all have a fair fight" Erza said as she then shaken hands with Mira. "I agree, and no matter what happens this is only for fun" Mira the said.

"Alright Ladies let's get started. First fighters EverGreen v.s. Juvia" The M-C said. Me and Erza, along with Mira and Cana walked off of the stage leaving EverGreen and Juvia on the stage/ battle field.

"Ready. Set... Fight" Yelled the M-C

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

The M-C man started our battle. EverGreen charged at me, I dodged it.

"Fairy Ray" EverGreen shouted as she grew her Fairy Wings, and then her attack fired at me. I jumped out-of-the-way, "Whirlpool" I then shouted as I made a twister of water charge towards EverGreen.

EverGreen jumped out of the way, "You missed" EverGreen told me. I smirked, "Don't think to soon" I said as I waved my hands.

The whirlpool then turned back around and hit EverGreen from be hind.

EverGreen then was thrown to the ground, soaking wet from the whirlpool. Her wings were wet, so she couldn't fly.

"Nice one, Juvia" She told me as she then slowly picking her self up from the ground. "But, I shall not give up" EverGreen then yelled as she jumped up in the air. "Fairy Bomb: Gremlin" EverGreen then shouted at me.

As yellow power dust then started going everywhere, I was soon then covered with the dust like thing. "What is this?" I asked in a pathic voice.

"Explode" EverGreen then yelled as I started glowing a yellowish color and then I felt my body like exploding.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

"Juvia" I yelled as I was worried for her. I was about to jump in the battle to her side, but I was stopped by someones hand on my shoulder.

"Natsu" I said. "Don't Gray, Juvia is fine" Natsu told me. I wanted to do something but I couldn't.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

I could see that Gray wanted to step in and help me, but he was stopped by Natsu.

I could fell the pain from the attack that EverGreen had done. I was covered in cuts and blood and so was EverGreen.

"No, Juvia shall not give up" I said as I stood up right, discarding the pain.

"This shall end the battle" I said as I then, started making hand signs.

"Fairy Orb" EverGreen then yelled as she placed her hands a foot apart from each other. A golden light the started to glow. And then a sphere shaped bullet then shot wards me.

"Water Cyclone" I then chanted as a wave of water twisters charged at EverGreen, while her attack was charging at me.

***Boom***

It the got all cloudy with smoke. "Juvia" I heard Gray yelling in a distances. I was lying on my back. I couldn't move. The smoke then started clearing up.

It was clear, I was still lying on my back, not moving.

"Are you okay?" A sweet voice then said. I turn my head slighly, I was EverGreen standing above me. "Yeah" I whispered. EverGreen reached out her hand. I then grabbed it and she helped me up and was holding me up.

"Ladies and gentalmen, over victor EverGreen" The M-C yelled. We both then walked off the stage. EverGreen was helping me all the way, until we got back stage and I sat down on a chair.

"Juvia are you alright?" Lucy then asked with a worried voice. "Juvia is fine" I replied. "That's good to hear" EverGreen replied with a happy smile.

"Well It's our turn" Erza said as she turn to MiraJane. "Finally" Mira said. They then left and walk on staged. We were watching from a t.v that was placed back staged.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

The M-C started the fight.

"Like old times" MiraJane said as she took a fighting pose. "I agree" I replied as I took my fighting pose.

"Take Over: Satan Soul" MiraJane then chanted as her normal self disappears and her Satan Soul take over was left behind.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor" I then chanted as my normal clothes vanished and I was then covered with black clothing like armor.

"Demon v.s. Titania... Who will Win?" The M-C yelled as the crowd started to yell and cheer. **(Some Attacks are made up)**

"Let's dance" MiraJane joked as she then charged at me. I dodged it. "Moon Glimpse" I chanted as I then charged at MiraJane and waved my swords around in a cross my pattern.

MiraJane dodged it. "Darkness Stream" MireJane then yelled as shadow like hands then charged towards me. "Requip: Flame Empress Armor" I chanted as I began to glow and then was in a different outfit. "Flame Slash" I chanted as MiraJane had a wave of fire charging at her.

"Evil explosion" MiraJane yelled as out of no where water appeared and then created a vortex of water that charged at my attack. The water had put out my flames.

"Is that the best you go?" MiraJane asked. "Not even close" I smirked.

"Requip: Lightning Empress Armor" I chanted, as I then was wearing a different armor. "Lightning Beam" I yelled as I jumped up into the air and the a lighting bolt came out from my spear.

"Evil Spark" MiraJane Chanted as she charged right towards the lighting beam, with her fist covered in lightning, she combined the lightning with my attack.

She then charged at me again with a fist full of lightning. "Sparky Wave" MiraJane yelled as she then held her fist in front of me and the lightning charged came at me.

The lightning bounded off my armor. "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor" I then changed again. I then was covered in a metal like armor. "I see you're getting serious, Erza, well I guess I better kick it up a notch" MiraJane said as she then she started glowing black.

"Take Over: Satan Soul Halphas" MiraJane chanted as she then left her Satan Soul and was replaced with Satan Soul Halphas.

"Pentagram Sword" I chanted as I charged at MiraJane, waving my swords in a start parttern. "Soul Extinction" MiraJane summoned as a black hole like portal appeared in between her hand ans then charged towards me.

Our attacks clashed. And we just kept on fighting each other, doing mêlée fighting attacks.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Wow, they're evenly matched" I said as we we're watching they're fight from back stage.

**One a roof top, watching the battle, Mariamne's p.o.v:**

It was just me and Jade watching day 2 of Winter Beauty Battle thing. The boys didn't come, so we left they at the guild.

"So this is the Demon MiraJane and Titania Erza" Jade said as she was shocked and in awe watching to two fight. "Yeah, who do you thing will win?" I asked.

"I can't see, the future is a little cloudy so I don't know" Jade explains. "I see, so it's any ones match" I confirmed.

**MiraJanes's p.o.v:**

Me and Erza kept on going at each other with melee fighting moves. It brings back memories when we we're little kids.

"Shall we call this to an end?" I asked, "As you wish" Erza told me as she jumped back and started requiping again.

"Requip: Morning Star Armor" Erza chanteds as she started glowing and then was in a feather like armor with duel swords. "Photon Slicer" Erza chanted as she charged at me.

"Cosmic Beam" I yelled as I yell out a purple and blue light beam energy that was charging towards Erza.

***Boom***

Our attacks hit each other, but then it got rejected and our own attacks were sent flying back at us. "Ugh" I yelled in pain and I heard Erza yelling the same thing.

Erza was attacked by her Photon Slicer, while I was attacked by my Cosmic Beam.

I was forced out of my Satan Soul Take Over and I flew to the ground as my normal self. Erza armor disappered and she hit the floor.

**M-C's p.o.v:**

Me and the jugdes along with the crowd were all stun, both of they attacks just got sent back right at them.

They both were lying on the ground. Not one of them moving. The paramedic was about to step on the stage until one of them started moving.

She stood up and slowly limbed over to the other girl. "Need help?" The standing up asked. "Yeah" Her voice as she reached out her hand and the other girl helped her up.

"Ladies and Gentalmem, over winner... Erza 'Titania' Scarlet" The M-C yelled as cheers filled everyone.

I slowly turned my head and looked at Erza who was holding me up. "Next year, I'll surely win" I told her with a little smile. "Okay" Erza told me as the M-C took us off stage. I was stilling at a chair trying to catch my breath.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

"Nice fight" I heard Lucy cheer with a smile the covered her face. "You both we're amazing" EverGreen told us. "Thanks" Me and Erza replied in unison.

"It's you guys turn" I said. "Yup, readying to do this Lucy?" Cana cheered. "Yap, let's go" Lucy cheered as both of them left to talk the stage.

We were watching them take the stage from the t.v thats back stage.

**Mariamne's p.o.v:**

"Lucy's going to win, hands down" I said. "Yup, besides that Cana girl has nothing on Lucy" Jade smirked as we watched they're battle about to started.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"No holding back Lucy" Cana told me as she took a fighting pose. "You sure?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Yup, and don't worry this is only fun and games" Cana assured me. I didn't what to heard Cana, but I didn't want to lose either.

"Start" Yelled the M-C. **(This is before the time skip and S-Class exams so Cana never got the power to do Fairy Glitter, but she and Gildarts already know that they are Father and Daughter)**

"Card Magic: Jolt of Fate" Cana chanted as she through a 3 cards at me that had a pictures of lovers, a pair of towers and lightning bolts.

As jolts of lightning shot from the cards, as was heading for me. I was it by the lightning. It didn't hurt me, I slowly ate the lightning and then finished with up in one gulp.

I took a deep breath. "Lightning Dragon's Roar" I then shouted as a lightning bolt the shot from my mouth and was heading for Cana.

Cana jumped out-of-the-way. "Card Magic: The Prayer's Fountain" Cana chanted as she had a single card and through it on the ground in front of me. The card had a picture of a fountain, with a faint and light drawing of a pair of hands that look like they were praying.

And then a fountain of water shot up from the card, spraying in all directions. I was hit by one of the shots from water. I then landed on the ground, on my back but I qickly jumped back up on to my feet.

"Sorry, Lucy but I'm not going to hold back" Cana reminded me with a smirk. "Okay" I replied.

"Force Summoning" I chanted as a pillar of magical energy then appeared around me.

"Celestial Spirt King" I yelled as time itself froze, the people in the crowd then were scared and stunned but at the same time they didn't leave because they wanted to watch and see who will win.

The Spirit King then showed up. "What do you need my friend?" He asked in a blank voice. "Celestial Power Lending" I ordered.

He then slowly started turning in to a powder like dust. He then used the powder like thing that he turn into to create a whirlwind to surround me.

My body started glowing, my clothes disappeared but because of the light my body was giving off no one could see my 'body'.

"Celestial Armor: Requip" I chanted as the powder dust started closing in on me and then wrapped around my body.

The glowing stopped and I was in an armor like clothes. It was different from last time.

This time... I my breast was wrapped up in white bandages, and then in the front it was covered with a light golden-colored fabric. And trailing down the sides are small turquoise colored stars.

And for my bottom it was a short shirt that was golden in colored with a trail of small turquoise stars continuing from the skirt.

Also I was wearing loose sleeves that draped down from my arms and weren't connected with the shirt part, that were silver in color. And it was being held up by a golden ribbon that weaved through the shirt and tied to make a cute little bow.

Along with a pair of boots that we silver and ended half way to my knees. Lastly my hair was tied back in a ponytail with a ribbon that had a one little black star on each of them. I was also requipped with a sword that was made up of a silver blade and a gold handle and on the both sides of the handle was 5 stars.

"Ladies and Gentlemen what is going on?" Yelled the M-C. "Nice requipping, isn't this what you use to beat my dad?" Cana asked. "Yup, and I'll use it to beat you" I said as I was in a charging pose with my sword pointed forwards.

"Card Magic: Sword" Cana chanted as her card in her hand then changed into a sword.

Cana then charged at me swinging the sword around. I dodged it. I was still wondering what this new armor could do but then.

'This armor is the Judgement of the Armored Star, it's an upgrade from the old one you had' A voice said in my mind. I could tell it was the Spirit Kings voice.

'What do you mean it's the Judgement of the Armored Star?' I asked the Spirit King in my mind. 'It shall not allow any harm be stolded upon you, test it out' The Spirit King told me. 'Okay' I replied in my mind.

Cana charged at me, I dodged it. "Judgement of the Armored Star, shall I see your true nature" I chanted as my sword began glowing.

I closed my eyes, summoning up my magical energy. I could feel my eyes changing to a grey color and then stopped there. I opened my eyes, to see that my sword was glowing a bright light that was shining brighter than the sun it's self.

"Aw, my eyes" Cana cried as she couldn't fight because she was to busy shielding her eyed.

"Star Bursting Shine" I chanted as a magic circle shaped like a star then appeared over my eyes and my sword then let out a wave of light.

**Cana's p.o.v:**

As Lucy's attack was coming at me, I could move. Her attacks were bright and radian.

"Awwwww" I yelled as I was prepared to be attacked by Lucy's attack. I then felt a jolt of light go through my body, It was a little tingly but yet sort of painful at the same time. As that was happening I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lucy.

Once that felling was over I dropped to my knees. "Lucy it strong... To strong... No... She was holding back" I whispered to my self.

I then heard someone foot steps walk up to me. I looked up, it was Lucy. She dropped to her knee as well and reached out to hug me.

"Cana, don't cry" Lucy then said as she was hugging me. I was shock, I then realized I was crying. "I lost" I whispered to her, "I'm weak" I then whispered again.

"No you aren't... The most powerful time you can be is when you being your self" Lucy then whispered to me as she broke our hug and looked at me.

We stood up together. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our winner Lucy" The M-C yelled. I then held up Lucy's hand, She looked at me in shock. I then lowered both of our hands and I then walked off the stage. As I was walking off I past Juvia and Erza.

"Good Job" I told them, "Thanks" They replied as they walked on to the stage.

**Mariamne's p.o.v:**

"Was that really her full power? If it is then we can be-" I stopped Jade from saying. "Your wrong, that wasn't even a fourth of her power. She was holding back, because that's her friend" I corrected her.

"But still yet, she is a good fighter" I comment as I turned away. "Where are you going?" Jade asked. "Lets go, I have enough info and data" I told her as I jumped off the roof and she followed me.

**8 hours later, 7:00pm. At the guild, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"That was fun, we should do it again next year" MiraJane commented. "Yeah we should" Erza replied. As we all were hanging out at the bar.

"Hey Lucy have a drink with me" Cana told me, "Nah, I'm fine" I told her. "Why? Have you ever had a drink?" Cana asked me as she was on her 6 barrel of wine, and was still sober.

"Well, No but I don't drink" I told her, "Aw, fine" Cana repiled. I just laughed it off.

It's been about 2 years since I been back at FairyTail, and I'm loving it.

It was pretty late. I walked over to Mira, "Mira I gotta get going" I told her. "Oh, Okay Lucy safe trip home" Mira told me with a smile. I waved and started walking away.

I reached the door, "Oi, Luce where you going?" I heard Natsu yelled. "I'm going home" I replied.

"Why?" Asked Natsu, "Tomorrow, I gotta do some thing" I told him. "Are you going to the Dragon World?" He asked in cheer and he ran up to me.

"No" I told him, "Aw" He said as his happy face went to a said face then back to a happy one. "Want me to walk you home?" He then asked. If you want to.

We then both exited out of the guild. Walking along the river bank. We were half way to my apartment.

I then started hearing some thing... It was voice. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the matter Lucy?" Natsu asked. "..."I didn't reply. I felt like I was in a different world.

**In Lucy's mind, lucy's p.o.v:**

_" Who are you?" I asked._

_ "It's you... The Dragon Queen" voice all kept on saying._

_ "Who are you?" I asked again._

_ "You are the holder of the sprirts, the elfs with the fairest blood" A voice then said._

_ "What are you talking about?" I asked. _

_ "Only one more and then the world shall have change" The voice said._

_ "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I then said in a yelled tone of voice._

_ "..." The voice didn't reply. _

_ "What do you want?" I then asked again. _

_ "Please... Find me" The voice finally replied._

_ "Where are you?, Who are you?" I asked with a worried voice._

_ "I am a way to help you find what you're looking for... Telling you the path to take" The voice said. "I am also 12" It lastly said. My world went black._

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

Lucy was zoned out, and wasn't answering me. I was holding her my her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and empty.

"Lucy" I kept on yelling. I shock her a bit, and then I saw her hand lift up to her head. "Natsu what happened?" Lucy asked as her eyes then was filled with life.

"Lucy" I cheered as I hugged her. "What happened to me?" Lucy asked as I let her go.

"Well, I don't know it looked like you zoned out, like you were in a different world" I tried to explain, not trying to sound stupid.

"I see" Lucy then said. "What happened" I asked. "I don't know, I just started hearing this voice and then we sort of had a little talk" Lucy explained. "About what?" I asked. "I'll tell you later" Lucy told me as she started walking to her house.

** (Lucy and Natsu got to Lucy's house, Natsu waiting in Lucy bedroom, while she had gone to change. Lucy walked out of the bathroom in he pj's and then went over to her desk to write a letter)**

**Letter Says, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_ I am doing fine at Fairy Tail,_

_It has almost been 2 years since I came back._

_I have heard does a weird voice lately, and I don't know what they mean. But I'll find out later._

_ I miss you both, love and hugs._

_Love, your daughter_

_Lucy._

I then placed the letter in a box and went over to my bed, where Natsu was sitting and waiting. I got in the bed, "Good Night Luce" Natsu told me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good Night Natsu" I replied as I then buried my face in to his chest. Natsu was warm, and we then fell asleep together.

_**So Juvia v.s EverGreen... EverGreen wins**_

_**Erza v.s MiraJane... Erza wins**_

_**Lucy v.s Cana... Lucy wins**_

_**Also what are the voices Lucy is hearing in her head?**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled worlds.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_True meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 39_

_Secret of the Fairies_

**At Lucy's apartment, Lucy's p.o.v: **

I slowly opened my eyes, fighting the will to go back to sleep. I slowly then turn my head and looked at the clock. It was 7:39, I could feel Natsu arms around me.

"Natsu" I whispered as I was trying to push him off of me. He was out cold sleeping. "Natsu" I then said in a louder voice. Natsu's eyes then shot up, and rolled over and off the bed with me still wrapped in his arms.

***Thud***

We both fell on the floor, I was on the bottom and Natsu was on top of me.

"Morning Luce" Natsu cheered at me. "Yeah morning can you get off of me?" I asked. "But I'm tired" Natsu complained.

"Should we leave? Because it looks like you guys wanna do something" A voice said in a giggle.

Me and Natsu then looked at the door. Gray, Happy, and Erza was standing at the door. "They Looooove each other" Happy purred.

"Natsu" Erza hissed in a dark voice. I looked at Natsu, and I could see that me was scared. He then sat up and backed away from me. "Hell ya, Natsu your growing up" Gray cheered.

"Shut up Ice Princess" Natsu yelled. "Wanna go, Fire Princess" Gray yelled. As the two of them started fighting, I was still lying on my back. Then Erza walked up to me.

All the color drained from my face. "Lucy what did you and Natsu do?" Erza asked in a scary tone of voice. "Nothing, I swear on it" I told her. As I sat up. "Okay, but if you're lying then you two are in 'BIG' trouble" Erza growled.

"You understand me Lucy?" Erza hissed. She then turn her head and looked at Natsu and Gray.

She gave Natsu and Gray one of her death glares and they stopped fighting. "Natsu you under stand me?" Erza asked again. "Aye, Sir" Natsu said with a little bit of fear.

Everything then calm down a bit. "So why are you guys here?" I then asked.

"We're planning on going on a mission, you guys wanna come?" Gray explained, as Happy was holding up a request. Happy then handed me the request and Natsu was looking over my shoulder reading it.

**Flyer says:**

_Wanted_

_Group of Mages, that are very powerful._

_Any Mages will do, but must be able to find they're way through forests._

_Must get rid of a gang of Forest Vulcans that is causing mayham in a village_

_Location: Village north of Clover Town._

_Cilent: Elder Rufus_

_Go to Clover Town Mayor and he shall tell you the way._

_Reward: 200,000__**Jewels**_

"Sounds good" I cheered. "Yeah, Lets go" Natsu cheered from behind me.

Some thing then hit me.

"Oh, Shot I forgot" I yelled out as I stood up. I then moved to my desk and gone through a drawer. I then pulled out three Ruby and two Platinum Keys.

"Whats the matter?" Erza asked. "I forgot to make contracts with these keys" I told her as I held up the five keys in my hand.

"Can we watch you make a contract?" Asked Gray. "Sure, I don't see why not" I told them.

I held up first key, "I summon thee, the owner less key... Come to my aid" I chanted as I had an owl girl, came forward out of a brown magic circle.

"Hoo Hoo" She said. "Wake" I said. "Yes" Wake replied. I held out my hand, in front of her. "I ask thee to create a contract with me" I chanted. Wake then nodded.

"As you wish" Wake replied as she reached out, with her wing like arm.

I grabbed her hand. Then a bright light started to glow. "I take you Lucy Heartfilia as my master" Wake said, as she then was lifted up into the air, and made her body into a ball.

Her body was still in her ball from, she then slowly began to disappear and her key was left behind.

The light then died down. "Done, I can summon her anytime, as long if it's at night tho" I said as I placed the key on my desk and reached for the other Ruby Key.

Happy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu gave me confuse looks. "How do you know that?" Happy asked.

"Oh, well she just told me" I said. "Oi, Luce how come this contract making was different from Plue's" Natsu asked.

"Oh that's because Plue was a different type of key so the contract making is different now from the way I did it last time" I explained to Natsu, but I think I lost him.

I then grabbed the other Ruby Key. I could tell that it was Hades's Key. "I summon thee, the owner less key... Come to my aid" I chanted as a crimson red magic circle opened up.

I then saw Hades step out of it. He flashed me a happy smile, I could see that his scars and cuts we're all healed up.

"Yo! Lucy" Hades cheered as he then flashed me a smile again. "I asked thee to cr-" I then was stopped. "I agree to you request, Lucy" Hades said.

He then slowly lifted his body of the ground, he started glowing a crimson red and midnight black color. Hades then curled his body in to a ball.

He then slowly disappeared in to a key. The key fell into my hand. "I can summon you on odd days" I said.

I then placed Hades key on the desk and grabbed the other Ruby Key. And made a contract with Zayden, who was the key of unluckiness. I then requipped the Ruby keys and then moved on the two Platinum Keys.

"I summon thee! Owner less being come to my aid" I chanted. Because of the different key color I needed a different type of chant.

I through the two platinum keys in the air. Then they both started glowing, one was glowing a Vivid Violet color, while the other on was glowing a Spring Green color.

The light was shining so bright, it blinded me, Happy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

"Wh-what's going on?" Erza yelled, as we all we're shielding over eyes from the bright light.

"Hello there Miss Lucy" A sweet and noble voice sang out from the lights. The shining of the light then died down, and hovering in mid-air wear two fairies.

We all looked and started at them in shock and awe. "My name is Jaisy, I am the Fairy of Plants" The little fairy sang out.

She was dressed in a leaf like skirt that flow down perfectly and ended half way to her knees, along with a leaf armor shirt was covered her whole upper body area. **(So think of Erza's armor that's plain, and is green and have a leaf like design)**

Also her shoes, well weren't really shows. They we're like vines that went wrapped all the way up to her knees. And her wings were like leafs. And her hair was a paris green, in a Odango y coletas style. **(So think of Sailor Moons hair but shorter, around the shoulder-blade area)**

"Also, I'm Haru the Fairy of Sound" A boy's voice then said as he was standing next to Jaisy.

He was wearing baggy black jeans with chains hanging down from them, he was also shirtless with bandages wrapped around his lower abdomen area. His shoes were purple sneakers, and his wings looked like an up side down sixteenth music note.

His hair was a dark purple that was spiked up. **(Think of Toshiro Hitsuguaya hair, you know that short white-haired dude from Bleach. Think of his hair) **And his upper chest area had the voice sound tatoo in dark purple and black.

"I accept you offer" Haru the quickly said once he got a good look at me. I turned to look at Jaisy. She nodded and smile, "I accept as well" Jaisy cheered with a bright smile.

They both then started to glow as I waved my hand from left to right, palm facing down.

Both of they're keys than cracked and scattered everywhere in the air, like a powder like dust.

"What's Happening?" Questioned Natsu, as they all stared in awe.

I held out my hand, than they're keys then reappeared in a normal form in my hand.

"You can summon both of us anytime you want" Jaisy said. "Thank you" I said back with a smile.

"Haru, Jaisy" A voice then yelled out in a girly way. I turn my head to see Aerabella, she then quick flapped her fairy wings and charged at Jaisy and Haru.

"Wahh... Aerabella" A very shocked Haru said. As Jaisy rushed up to Aerabella and hugged her tightly. "Aerabella what are you doing here? You can only show your self to people if you have a master" Scolded Haru.

Aerabella was dressed in a white and blue dress, that showed her back and allowed her wings to apper from her back without any problems. Her shoes we white slip on with blue lacing swirling around her legs. Her hair was white and her eyes were blue and her wings where a light blueish pinkish.

"But I do have a master" Aerabella said in a sad voice. "What? Really who?" Asked Jaisy as they broke they're hug.

Aerabella then flew to me and sat on my shoulder. "Lucy is my master as well, ya know" She cheered with a silly smile.

I could tell, Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu we're just sitting on my bed watching all of this go down like a t.v. show.

The color from Haru's and Jaisy's face then drained. They were white as ghost.

Jaisy and Haru then looked down. "So you know what that means right?" Jaisy said in a semi-dark tone of voice. Aerabella then hopped off my shoulder and started flying to them.

"Yeah, I know... 12 might be showing up soon" Aerabella. "12" I whispered as they then all looked at me, including Team Natsu.

I then felt, light-headed. I placed my hand on my forehead, rocking back and forward. I then heard a voice. 'Listen to me' It said.

A magic circle then opened up under me, "Aw, what's going on" I said in a totally shocked voice as a wind then started swirling around me. I felt my body slowly shutting down, and fall back.

**Aerabella's p.o.v:**

"Master Lucy" I screamed as she then had her body trapped in a swirl of whirlwind and a magic circle. She was bout to hit the floor.

"Cotton Flower" I heard Jaisy chanted as a flower made of cotton appeared under Master Lucy and caught her.

The whirlwind and magic circle was gone, "What the hell just happened?" Yelled Natsu as he rushed to Master Lucy's side.

"12" I replied. "Who is 12?" Asked Erza. "12... The North Creator" Haru confirmed.

"Basil... The North Creator... Number 12" I replied. "And who is this Basil person?" Asked Happy.

"Basil is... The fourth fairy" Jaisy said as she lowered her head. "What?" Asked Natsu.

"Shall we explain it to you" Haru offered. "Yeah, sure" Natsu said as he was still next to Master Lucy.

"In the whole world, there are 4 Fairies. The Fairy of the East, which is me" Haru said. "Fairy of the West, is me" Jaisy said pointing to herself. "And I am then Fairy of the South" I lastly said.

"If you look at a clock and a compass, then place they side to side then... You'll see that each direction has a number. So the east side of the clock has a 3, the west side has a 9 and the south side has a 6" Haru explained as he used his sound magic to creator a 3-d graph of a clock and compass.

"So what will happen when all four of you come together?" Asked Gray. "We shall disappear from history" I blankly said.

The humans were all dumbfounded. "What?" They all asked in unison.

"Basil... He's different from us, his heart is clouded with hate for some reason... The last time I saw him is when he got his master to release him from his contrast" Haru said and he gripping his hand in to a fist.

**Meanwhile, in Lucy's mind. Lucy's p.o.v:**

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_ "I'm 12" The voice said back. "What is 12?" I asked._

_ "My number in life... My name is Basil I am the Fairy of Creation" It replied. I was shocked._

_ I was in this dark cloud like dream place._

_ "A Fairy? They what do you want with me? Maybe I can help you" I asked._

_ Then a black light orb appeared in front of me. The orb slowly began to change into a Fairy._

_ Then in a second, a Fairy was there._

_ His wings were black and all sliced and cut up. He had a scar on his face, along with a black hoodie and black skinny jeans with rips and chains hanging down from it._

_ "Are you Basil?" I asked. "Yeah, So can you help me?" He asked._

_ "What do you need?" I asked in a concern voice._

_ "I need the other Fairies... I wish for us to vanish together in history" Basil then flashed a dark grin._

_ "What does that mean?" I asked in a little upset voice._

_ "Humans are stupid beings... I wish for me and my kind to live in a world free of them" Basil explained._

_ "I won't allow you to hurt the other Fairies" I told him._

_ "What happen if I hurt Aerabella then?" He smirked._

_ "I shall not have mercy on you" I reassured him in a dark voice._

_ "You can't hurt me here... This is my world... And soon I shall have Jaisy, Haru, and most of all I will have Aerabella" Basil lastly said as he grew a dark aura and then attacked me._

**End, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"BASIL" I shot up yelling. I turned my head, and saw Natsu at my side along with Erza, Gray, Happy and the 3 other Fairies.

"Master Lucy, What happened?" Aerabella asked me in a worried voice. I turn... "What did Basil mean to you" I randomly said in a blank voice out of no where.

I could tell that Haru, Jaisy, and Aerabella all were shocked at my question.

"He's a traitor, a back stabber... An unwanted Fairy" Aerabella cursed his name. I was shocked.

"I think you guys should leave... I'll meet up with you guys at the guild and we can leave for the mission at noon" I told them as I stood up from a comfortable cotton cushion.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the guild Lucy" Erza said as she grabbed the two boys and the cat by the back of the shirts/ tail (Happy) and started dragging them out the door.

"Time Ark: Recover" I chanted as I was fixing my room, all my papers and stuff was thrown everywhere when the whirl wind appeared.

I then finished cleaning up my room. It was 9:23, so I still had time.

"Aerabella, Haru, Jaisy are there something you guys aren't telling me?" I asked in a worried voice.

"No" They 3 of them said in unison. I sat on my bed, crossing my legs. They followed and sat on my lap.

"Tell me about your self" I told them. "..." They were silent.

"Your mother gave me to Queen Bambi before she died. I saw the last moment, the last breath your mother ever took. I wanted to help her but I couldn't, and then one day Queen Bambi gave me to you" Haru then said with a smile. "I'm happy I have met you" Haru said with a blush.

"You saved me from Momoko (Suki), when she went all psycho and crazy" Jaisy then said as she used her magic and made a flower. She handed it to me and I smiled.

"What about you? Aerabella" I asked. "..." She was scared. "I hate my past" Aerabella whispered in a sad voice.

"I had this master that abused me... He had this sick idea that if you eat a Fairy scale from they're wing then you will live forever" I was shocked at what Aerabella just said.

"I finally was saved by Holiday, and then she gave my key to you and that's the end" Aerabella quickly said.

I felt sadness and pity for all of them. If they're past are so scary and painful... They what is Basil's past like?

I then cupped my hands and slowly scoped them all up. I held them close to my chest. "Such painful pasts" I whispered as I held them all closet to my chest and hugged them tightly, by not that tight.

"I promise you... I shall not let anything bad happen to any of you, I shall protect you all... I shall protect you, even if my life is put on the line" I bravely said. I then felt some tears drops landing on my clothes.

_Okay so the day started with Natsu and Lucy falling off the bed in a weird pose then the rest of Team Natsu walks in._

_But after that Lucy forgot that she had to make contracts with some of the keys she has._

_She made the contracts, but something happens._

_They truth about the Fairies was revealed along with they pasts._

_And the voice in Lucy's head..._

_Is the Fourth Fairy?_

_Thank for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._


	40. Chapter 40

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 40

Into to Forest

**Noon, same day. Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was walking towards the guild, along the riverbank side. "Lucy-San be careful" A voice from a fisherman who was fishing. The fishermen were all ice fishing.

It was still winter, but it was slowly getting warmer each day. I had Plue walking at my side.

"Plue you wanna battle in the next mission?" I asked as I turned my head and looked at him. "Pue" Plue then sternly said. I could tell that he didn't want to, "You hate changing, didn't you?" I said with a sad tone of voice.

"Pue Pue Pue" Plue replied. I gave him a weak smile, "Dont worry, you'll never have to change if you don't want to" I reassured him as we were just about to reach the guild.

I placed my hand on the guild door. "Pue Pue" Plue started to say, I turn my head and he was waving goodbye. I waved back, "Bye Plue" I cheered as he then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

I opened the door, and walked in the guild. I was welcomed by cheers, Natsu then ran up to me along with Gray, Happy, and Erza.

"Ready to go on the mission?" Erza asked. "Yeah, let's go" I cheered with a smile.

We then headed out of the guild making over wave to the train station.

We arrived at the train station. Waiting for the train..

"Lucy what happen after we left?" Asked Erza, "Oh, well we all just talked for a little while and stuff like that" I explained.

"Who's Basil?" Asked Gray. "Well, from what they all told me Basil is the fairy of the North, his number is 12, he uses Creation Magic and Fairy Magic, and lastly they said that he has gone insane" I explained

"I see, so what do you think will happen if they all got together?" Natsu the asked me. I dropped my head. "From what I know... They will disappear" I sadly said.

I the train then arrived, with the sound of the whistles ringing in my ears.

"All On Board" Yelled the train people as he said it in a quick voice. Some towns people then started boarding.

"Shall we board" Erza said as she then started walking towards one of the train's many open train doors that lead to different seating area of the train.

We followed Erza. We ended up in the last seating booth on the train. It was empty, we had the whole area to our self.

We took our seat. The doors closed and the train started moving. It was silent, no one was saying anything.

"So what's the job about anyway?" I then asked, breaking the ice. "Well, a cheif elder of a village is having problems with Forest Vulcans and he wants to get rid of them" Erza explained.

"How long has it been happening?" Happy asked as I had him sitting on my lap. "They say that it only started a few days again. But before they we're able to live side-by-side in peace and harmony with the Vulcans" Erza explains.

**Time Skip- 2 hours later, at Clover Town, Lucy's p.o.v:**

We just arrived in Clover Town. It was a peaceful town, this also had the Guild Master's Meeting Building Hall is located.

We walked away from the train station and made our way through Clover Town. We were walking past little in the wall shops and bakery plus some cute houses.

We the found our way to the city hall. We were about to walk in, "You folks must be her for the mission" A low voice the said. We turned around.

An old man, with a black kimono with a bald head of hair. "Uhm... I'm Lucy and this is Gray, Happy, Natsu, and Erza" I said in a shy voice.

"Welcome to Clover Town, Lulu, Ray, Pappy, Katsu, and Raza" The old man said.

"Grandpa they said Lucy, Gray, Happy, Natsu, and Erza" A little and sweet voice said. A lady about the age of 19 walked up from behind in. "Grandpa, did you turn on your hearing aid?" Asked the young lady.

She was wearing a purple dress that had pearls and diamonds attached to it. "My what? Lemons can't be paid" The old man yelled. We all had a sweat drop.

"No Grandpa, Hearing Aid" The girl repeated in a semi loud voice. "Ohhhh... No I haven't" The old man said with a blank look.

The old man then, moved his hand by his ear to turn on the hearing aid.

"I'm the Mayor of Clover Town, Clifton. And this is my granddaughter Floam" the old man said.

"So the job request said to come here for the directions to the village that was north of here" Erza then said. "Oh, yes of course, I will be showing you the way" Floam said.

"Oh, okay" I then said. Floam and the old man then started walking away. We followed.

**45 minutes later: Natsu's p.o.v:**

We reached the edge of Clover Town. "All you just have you to is go through this forest and then you should reach the village" Explained Floam.

"Thank you very much" Erza said. "We have to leave now" the old man said. "Why?" I then asked. Floam and the old man then had uneasy looks.

"We don't like the forest" the old man said as he turned away. He started walking away. "Bye now! we will be going now" Floam said as she started walking away to catch up with her grandpa and then they disappeared from sight.

"What was that about?" Asked Gray. "I don't know, I think there is something in this forest" Erza explained as she placed her hand on her chin.

"Shall we go in the forest" Lucy said as then started walking into the forest with Erza. Me, Happy, and Gray followed.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

We kept on walking through the forest trying to find the village. I had an uneasy feeling, it felt like someone or something was watching us.

I was walking behind Erza. Erza then made a sudden stop, I bumped in to her.

"Ouch, Erza what's up?" I asked as I rubbed my nose. "We are being watched" Erza said.

I leaned out from behind Erza. I saw a pairs red glowling eyes flashing back at us.

Erza then requipped one of her swords and took a fighting pose. Gray was ready with his Ice-Maker magic, while Natsu had his fist on fire.

And for me, I had my Fleuve d'etoiles. **(A type of magic whip she got from Virgo. Name means River of Stars in French)**

"You got to the count of 5 to come out here" Erza yelled in an ordering voice.

The eyes then slowly started to disappear. "Come back here" Cursed Erza as she started running after them. "Erza" We all yelled in unison trying to catch you to here.

"Watch out" I the yelled out to Erza. As an attack from another side was charging for her.

I thrusted my whip to hit it away from Erza, but then it came charging at me.

I was shock.

***BOOOM***

I was hit by the attack and sent flying in to the air, above the canopy layer of the trees. I closed my eyes, I was in mid-air I could feel it. "Dragon Wings Assemble" I chanted.

I opened my eyes, "Why isn't my magic working?" I gasped to my self. I then felt gravity pulling me down. I braced from impact, I closed my eyes. I then felt the branches of the trees and a hard ground impact my body, and I soon felt my self slowly falling asleep.

**Somewhere else in the forest, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Woah, we finally got them" I cheered as me and Gray watched Erza making the ropes on the thief's tighter.

"How dare you try to attack me and m friends" Erza yelled in a dark voice. Had 5 thief's, all scared by Erza.

"This was fun, wasn't it Lucy?" I cheered. I got no reply. "Lucy" I said again looking all around for her.

"Lucy has disappears" Happy yelled in shock.

"Hehehe" One of the thief's started laughing. We all shot him death glares. "If you're talking about the blond girl then you better hope she knows how to fight with out magic" He giggled in a dark voice.

"What did you do to Lucy" I then growled in a low voice. He looked up at me, I sent her flying into the air... I was about to attack to Titanic, but she got in the way of my attack as she was sent flying north from her" He explained.

"But why wouldn't she have her magic?" Asked Gray. "The area your friend got blasted to is a no magic zone. All ounces of your magic will be sucked away from you if you enter that zone" Explained another thief.

"We gotta find Lucy" I then yelled, "but what about them" Gray asked. Erza then grabbed them by the tightly tied ropes. She then was requipped in her Flight Armor.

"I'll take them back to Clover Town Jail House, you 3 start looking for Lucy" Erza ordered. She then jumped in the air and started to fly back to Clover Town.

"Natsu, Happy can either one of you pick you Lucy's smell?" Asked Gray. "No, nothing" I said as me and Happy shock our heads.

Me, Happy and Gray then started walking around the forest, yelling out Lucy's name.

**2 hours later**

It was getting dark, Erza showed up with no luck of finding Lucy. "We have to make camp here" Erza ordered. "But what about Lucy?" I asked in a sad and shock voice.

"Maybe if we make camp here, she might see a fire and we might find her" Erza said trying to reassured me, but it didn't work.

We set up camp, and I made a fire. I then went to got and lean on a tree. I had my hands behind my head, and staring up into the stars from a gap that was in between the trees.

_So like they get to Clover Town,_

_Meet the Mayor and his GrandDaughter, they lead Team Natsu to the forest, but won't go in it._

_What's in the Forest?_

_Also they hit a bump in the road, and Lucy_

_is Lost_

_Will they find Lucy? _

_Before something or someone does_

_Thanks for reading_

_sorry for any miss spelled words_

_Sorry for late update._

_Have school _


	41. Chapter 41

_True meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 41_

_Finding more secrets and Lucy_

**In the morning, Lucy's p.o.v:**

The sound of birds tweeting, and movement of the trees in the wind. Woke me up. I was leaning on a tree, in a sitting up pose.

"Master Lucy" A sweet voice said. I turn my head to see who it was, Aerabella, Jaisy, and Haru all were in front of me.

"You guys" I whispered with a smile. "Master Lucy how are you feeling?" Asked Haru. "I'm fine, thank you" I cheered to them as I smiled. "But where are I?" I asked turning my smile in to a uneasy frown.

"We are in 'Maho No Mori' which means Forest of No Magic" Jaisy explained. "What happen? How did I get here?" I then asked them. You were trying to find your way to 'Nozan Maho Sukunai Mura' with your team and then your guys were attacked and you guys got separated" Aerabella then told me.

"What is 'Nozan Maho Sukunai Mura' means?" I asked. "..." They didn't say a word. They all gave me uneasy looks. "It means Northern Magic Less Village" Aerabella said in a sad voice.

I was shock. The word Northern, hit me like a turn of bricks. I then through of Basil.

"How do you know all this?" I asked in a shy voice. "Because... It was the village Basil was born" Aerabella angrily said. "The what about you guys?" I asked, I was shocked.

"I was born in 'Seiyo Heart leaf Kojo-Mura', that means Western Heart leaf Village" Jaisy said. "I was born in 'Highashimura Wa, Saundo De Ushinawa'. Which means the Eastern Village Lost in Sound" Haru said in a cool voice.

"And for me... I was born in 'Minami No Wasure Tari Mura', Which means Forgotten Lost Village of the South" Aerabella blankly said. "I will be leaving now" Aerabella quickly then said. Before I could say anything else, she disappeared.

**(P.s. All the words in between the single quotation marks are all japanese and I tried to make it be like the Fairies language)**

I turn to look to at the other two. "We have to go also" Jaisy said with a weak smile. She then slowly started to disappear. "Yeah... Uhm Bye Master Lucy" Haru shyly said as he quickly disappear.

I got up from the tree I was leaning on and dusted my self off. I smelled the air, trying to pick up the smell of Natsu, Erza, Gray or Happy. But I had no luck.

I then started yelling out they're names. "Happy, Erza, Gray, Natsu... Where are you?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No Luck.

**Some where else in the forest, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Luuuucy" "Lucy" Luce" Lucy" We all yelled out trying to find Lucy. "Happy did you pick up on lucy smell?" I asked. "No" happy sadly said. "Should be split up?" Asked Gray. "No, before we all get lost" Erza commented.

"Maybe Lucy is at the village already then" Gray suggested. "Your right, the man did say that Lucy was blasted north of here and the village is some where in the north right" Erza said.

We then started walking north and soon we found the village.

**Time skip - 2 hours later, Natsu's p.o.v:**

We finished our mission, and went back to looking for Lucy. Lucy has been on my mind this whole time, I couldn't even do the mission but some how we got it done.

"Lucy, Where are you?" I yelled out. We were walking through the forest, looking from Lucy.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza" I yelled out. I was feeling uneasy, I had the feeling someone was watching me.

I was walking pass a bush, onces I got 5 feet away from it... I heard it moving. I quickly spun around to see who it was.

"Who's there?" I yelled out, at the bush. There was only the sound of the wind, "It was just the wind" I reassured my self.

I was so uneasy. This place just sent chills down my spine. I continue to walk through the forest . "Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray" I yelled again. I stopped, I looked up. "If I climb this tree, I might be able to see where I am" I told my self.

I bended my knees and then shot up, in a giant jump I was at the top.

I was at the top of the tree, feeling the wind blowing.

I could see trees and a small village in the distant. A whip and air then filled my nose. "Natsu" I cheered. I then smelled someone else in the air. I turn my head.

A girl was hovering in mid-air, she was wearing a blank tank top that had really skinny straps with a black and white plaid skirt. She also had her hair in two side pony tails and her shoes were normal white and black running shoes.

"Mariamne" I yelled in shock. "Tsk" She tsked at me, and with a wave of her hand a whip like attack came at me and cut the branch I was standing on.

"Wahhhhh" I yelled as I fell to the ground. Right before I hit the ground I spun, and jumped off the truck of the tree to avoid a crash landing towards the ground.

I was on the floor in a fighting pose. Mariamne then followed and was standing 10 feet in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Nothing" She blankly said as she was staring at me. "It's interesting watching your people wonder around, even tho they know they are magic less" Explained Mariamne as she was still staring at me.

"Why are you here?" I then asked. "Mission" Was all she said. I was dumbfounded.

"It's a shame... Your stupid friends can save you" Mariamne the scoffed as she charged at me.

I jumped back and dodged her attack. "Why are you following me?" I yelled out. She charged at me again. "Because, It's my mission from Master R" Mariamne said.

She waved her hand, and then this black claw like thing appeared on her hands.

She charged at me. I tried to dodge it, but I could. I got cut on the leg.

"Lightning Dragon Roar" I yelled, as I sucked in air and let out a roar... But nothing came out, I only blew out air.

I was shock, "What the hell?" I was stunned. "Jaisy was right... This is the Forest of No Magic" I gasped.

"Here you can't use magic... What a shame" Mariamne smirked as she charged at me. I could feel the pain in my leg, I couldn't move. I was a sitting duck, being attacked by Mariamne.

"Mariamne" A voice yelled. Mariamne then stopped attacking me, We both looked up. "Jade" We both gasped in unison. "Mariamne, I leave you alone to recon Lucy for a second and I find you two fighting" Jade pouted.

"Fine" Mariamne yelled as she backed away from me and was heading towards Jade.

They then disappear, with a flash of light. I couldn't do anything, i couldn't use my magic, I couldn't find Natsu, Erza, Gray, or Happy.

I limped over to a tree, that was full of leafs and had shade. I leaned against the tree, and dropped to the floor. Holding my leg in pain. I couldn't even use my magic to heal me.

"F-force S- summoning... Dog" I try to say with my last breath. Then with all my energy I summoned one of my chinese zodiac keys.

"Diamond" I chanted as a flash of Fawn colored smoke then appeared. A Fawn colored magic circle appeared.

A girl with a one piece fawnish brownish dog outfit then appeared. Her top part was like a hoodie and the bottom part was shorts. She had massive paws on, with her shoes that looks like paws as well. She had dirty blond hair, with grey eyes. And around her neck was a bright red collar with a bell that size of a baseball. And around her hips was a dark brown belt with another bell that side of a golf ball.

"Master Lucy are you alright?" Asked Diamond. "Yeah, Diamond can you do me a favor?" I whispered. "Of course, what is it?" She asked as she then skipped over to my side.

"Smell my hand and see if you can get the scent of a cat" I asked her. She gave me a weird look. But she then grabbed my hand and smelled it.

Within second I could tell she got the scent of him. "I want you to get him and bring him here to me, and try not to get stop. He will be with 3 other powerful mages so watch out" I explained.

"Yes, Master Lucy" Diamond then cheered as she skipped away and started following after the smell.

"So I see... I could summon them, only if they have the power to held their own in this worlds" I told my self.

**20 minutes later, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Lucy" I yelled out again, not getting any reply, " What's that smell?" I asked. It smelt the same but yet different.

The bush then started moving. "Who's there?" Yelled out Erza as we all took a fighting pose.

**Diamond's p.o.v:**

I find the target, I step out from behind the bush. They were shock. "Who are you?" A raven haired man asked.

I didn't say anything. I was scanning the area. I then saw a little blue cat. "Target found" I cheered as I then rushed at them.

I then grabbed the light blue cat by the tail and gripped it tightly. Once I had it in my hand, I dashed off.

"Wahhhhh" Screamed the blue cat. "Stop, where are you taking Happy?" Yelled a pink haired man, as he was chasing after me. He was running fast but, I was running faster them him.

"Please put me down" He begged. "I can't" I told he. "Why?" He asked in a scared voice. "My master needs you"I replied. He was speech less after that.

**5 minutes of running, Diamond's p.o.v:**

I was still running with the blue cat in my hand as I was being followed by a scarlet haired, raven haired, and pink haired trio of people.

I was around to reach the area were Master Lucy was. I past the tree, in to the area she was.

"Master L-" I was cut off, I then felt someone tackle me to the floor. It was the pink hair man. The blue cat then got thrown into the air.

"Happy" Master Lucy's voice sang out as she jumped up and caught the little blue cat.

"Lucy" The four of the cheered. They then shot me dirty looks.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I hugged Happy tightly, as I had blood dripping from the cut on my leg. "Lucy" Erza, Happy,Gray and Natsu cheered in unison as they crowded me.

Diamond then rushed up to me. Natsu growled. "Master Lucy, did I do good?" Diamond asked with a cheery voice as she was wagging her tail.

"Yeah, Diamond. Thank you very much" I cheered back. "Wait what?" A confuse Natsu said. "I had Diamond, try to track you guys down and bring you guys to me" I explained to them.

"THank you, Diamond you may leave now" I told her. With a flash of brown light she was gone.

"Should we return back then?" Asked Gray. I let Happy go, "Yeah" I cheered. We then started walking out of the forest, we found our way to the edge of Clover.

I felt a little light-headed, I then went to tell Natsu. "Na-" I cut my self off. I then hit the ground, and it was hard.

_Some more of the truth about the Fairies are uncovered,_

_and the Mariamne shows up and attacked the lost Lucy._

_Lucy got out of the fight with a gash, _

_ and is suffering._

_We then meant a new key of Lucy's_

_The Dog of the Chinese zodiac._

_ In the end they find Lucy and is heading home, but_

_Lucy then faints._

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	42. Chapter 42

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 42

The Truth is Painful

**In the guild infirmary, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in the FairyTail's guild infirmary. I turn my head to the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Good to see you have woken up Lucy" Master Makarov said with a smile. "Hi Master, how did I get here?" I asked.

"On the mission Natsu said that you fainted" Master Blankly said as he got next to my bed.

"I see, but I still don't understand why I fainted" I told him in a confuse voice. "Well, after you arrived Aerabella showed up and said you fainted because you were in the 'Forest of No Magic' and you got injured so you couldn't heal your self. But after you got out of the forest you slowly began to gain your magic back and you magic repaired you injury on its own, but once you got to Clover Town because of the high magical energy it just shocked you and cause you to faint" Master Explained.

"Okay" I said. I slowly got out of the bed, and stood up. "Is everyone in the guild?" I asked. "Yeah, shall we join them?" Master asked. I nodded and we both walked out of the infirmary.

It was 1:00pm, The guild was filled with cheers and people drinking. "Oi, Lucy how are you feeling?" Erza yelled to me from her seat. I waved goodbye to Master and then went to Erza. "I'm all right" I told her with a thumbs up and a smile.

I then felt strong arms wrap around me. "Natsu" I gasped as I turned my head to see him. "Hey Lucy" He cheered as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey" Gray said as he was walking up to us with Juvia at his side. "Wanna go on another mission?" Natsu then said. I placed my hand on my leg, in the place where Mariamne had cut me. It was healed but I could still feel a little bit of pain.

"Nah, I'll be waiting a while before going on any missions" I told him in a light voice. "Aw, okay" Was all he replied back.

**6 hours later, 7:00pm, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Me and Natsu were in my house. Natsu was in the kitchen - eating all my food, while I was at my desk writing a letter to my mama and papa.

**What the letter say:**

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_It has been 2 years since I have return back to FairyTail,_

_I am having so much fun, but_

_what's still bugging me is the people from this guild called_

_Fanged Dragons and I keep on wondering who is Master R?_

_Well I guess I will be finding out sooner or later right?_

_I love and miss you both, _

_I wish I could have you guys at my side._

_And I hope both of you are doing well._

_Love your daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

I finished the letter and folded it in to a letter and placed it in the box with the others.

"Oi, Lucy" I heard a voice yell from the kitchen. "Yeah" I said as I walked into my kitchen. Natsu and Happy both had pints of ice cream in they're hands.

"What are you two doing?" I yelled in a shock voice as I could tell they trashed my kitchen and nearly ate all of my food.

"We are wonder what will happen if we melt ice-cream under a fire?" Happy protested with cheer.

"Are you guys kidding me?" I yelled. "No, what will happen?" Natsu then asked.

I felt my head starting to pound. "You're a Fire Dragon Slayer, why don't you just try to melt the ice-cream?" I told him. "But it's make a mess" Natsu and Happy told me in unison.

I felt like hitting my head on the walk. "Why don't you guys just go to bed" I told them. "Want us to help clean up in here?" Asked Natsu. "Sure knock your self out" I told them as I started closing all the cabinets.

Natsu then grabbed a wash cloth and started washing the dishes that he and happy made. I grabbed a pen and note tabs, and walked over to the ice-box and freezer.

"Milk, eggs, Oj, fruits, lunch meat, drinks" I said to my self as I was writing it on the 'to buy' list for when I go food shopping later.

**23 minutes later, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Me, Happy, and Natsu finished cleaning the kitchen. We walked out in to my bedroom.

"Master Lucy" A small voice called out. "Aerabella? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Master Makarov, wanted me to give this to you" Aerabella said as she gave me a job flyer that was folded up, with a note clipped on to it.

I grabbed the note and flyer. "Thank you Aerabella, you may go now" I said. "Bye bye Master Lucy, Happy, and Natsu... I hope I'll be able to see you again" She lastly whispered right before she vanished.

I was shock at what she said. But my shock was stopped. "Lucy, if it's a mission then lets open it tomorrow morning" Natsu told me as he flopped down onto my bed, with Happy.

I placed the letter on my desk, and shut off the lights. I then found my way to my bed that had Natsu and Happy on it already.

"Good Night Lucy" Natsu and Happy said in unison. "Good Night Happy, good night Natsu" I replied as I got settled into my bed and we all fell asleep.

**In the forest that is North of Magnolia Town, Aerabella's p.o.v:**

"Natsu, thank you for telling Lucy that... I guess the both of you really thinks it's a mission" I giggled to my self.

I looked up at the sky, I could see all of the stars telling me not to leave.

"Master Lucy... I'm sorry" I cried in a soft voice as I had tears running down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Master Lucy but I have to do this... I have to protect Jaisy and Haru" I cried to my self again.

I tried wiping the tears away, but it didn't work. More and more tears streamed down my face.

"And most of all... I have to protect you Master Lucy" I reassured my self as I took one long look at the stars.

"Hi there, Aerabella" A dark voice said coming from the shadows or the trees. I turn to look at the person who was talking.

"Hello there... Basil" I whispered in a sad voice, I couldn't help it... I was betraying Master Lucy. We both then disappeared into the forest together.

**Early in the Morning, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I opened my eyes. I turn my head and looked at the clock. It was 6:58.

"Natsu, Happy get up" I ordered them as I flicked them both on the foreheads.

They then both shot up and awake. "Ouch, Lucy what was that for?" Natsu asked in a whining voice.

"The letter" I reminded him as I got out of bed, and walked over to my desk. I grabbed the flyer and note, I unfolded the note first. I then had Natsu and Happy leaning over my shoulders and reading the letter with me... I was shocked.

**What the note that Aerabella gave to Lucy says, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_Dear Master Lucy,_

_I'm sorry for this lie._

_The truth is... I have gone to the north..._

_I shall be going with Basil._

_He was right, me, Jaisy, and Haru... Don't belong in your world._

_I have token Jaisy's and Haru's key with me and left with Basil._

_We all shall disappear..._

_We all shall vanish from your memory..._

_We all shall be forgotten... _

_Like we never even were born..._

_Once again..._

_I'm sorry_

_Love,_

_Aerabella_

I was shock... I was stunned... "Lucy" Natsu softly whispered. I then felt tears dripping down my face, and landing on the paper.

"A-Aerabella" I whispered as I had the salty water from my tears stinging my eyes.

I then moved the letter aside and grabbed the flyer... Which wasn't a job flyer... It was a picture, a picture of me and Aerabella in the Dragon World, when I was still in training.

"Aerabella" I then yelled as I grinned my teeth together and grip the 2 pieces of paper in my hands.

As the tears flowed down from my face, I couldn't stop crying.

I felt Natsu's hand on my shoulder. I turn to Natsu and Happy, "Natsu, Happy go get Gray, and I'll get Erza" I whispered to them. "What?" Natsu asked in shock. "I'm going to get Aerabella and the other back... One way or another, with of without your guys help" I told him.

I quickly dashed to my closet and grabbed out anything that was within my reach. I dashed back to the bathroom and then started changing.

I was wearing a plain black tank top, with a pink long sleeve over it that draped down both side of my shoulders. Along with my black combat boots and my armwarmmers', and my hair was it normal way in a half side pony tail.

I then dashed out of the bathroom, ready to leave. "Are you leaving with out us?" A voice said. I whipped around, to see Erza, happy, Gray, and Natsu.

"You guys" I cheered with happiness. "Lets go" Natsu cheered. "Yeah" I said.

We all then ran out of my apartment. Running down the roads of Magnolia Town.

"Lucy, Do ou know where we're going?" Asked Erza. "Yeah, we have to go to the North... I can smell Aerabella's scent" I told her, we got to the North Forest edge.

We walked in to the forest. Lisiting to all the sounds and smells. "Aerabella scent is close" I yelled out as I started running again.

We kept on running, we ran through the whole forest, we got to the edge of the forest. Then ws came across a clearing with dead trees everywhere and a giant stone gateway with the gate close but no fences.

"What the hell is this place?" Asked Gray in shock. "Welcome... Master Lucy" A dark but yet sweet voice then said.

I turn my head to see Aerabella, who was hovering in mid-air with another fairy next to her side.

"Basil" I yelled out. He glared at me. "Aerabella why are you doing this?" I yelled as I stepped forward.

"I had no choice... I needed to protect you" Aerabella whispered. "In this world, their use to be over 40,000 fairies... But now there are only 4 left" Basil smirked with hate.

I saw Aerabella holding Haru's and Jaisy's key. "What are you going to do with them?" I asked in fear. "disappear in to history" Basil commented as Aerabella then flew to the giant stone gate.

At the very center of the top was a 4 pointed star. Aerabella placed Jaisy's and Haru's keys on the points that were pointing towards the East and West.

The keys started glowing, and then turn in to Jaisy and Haru. "Jaisy, Haru" I yelled out. "Where are we?" Yelled Jaisy in fear. "Basil, why are you doing this?" Yelled Haru as he shot death glares at Basil.

"So we can live together in a peaceful world" Basil explained. "How?" Haru asked in a gasped voice. "We all have to disappear... From history, from time, from memories" Basil explained.

"Y-you can't do that" I cried back. "Oh, yes you can... Face it, the power of the Fairies are scary" Basil smirked as a small whirl wind started forming.

"There has to be another way" Erza then yelled out. "No" Basil yelled back. "Just face it... The truth is painful, isn't it... Lucy Heartfilia" Aerabella then scoffed.

_No! Aerabella_

_What will happen if Aerabella says goodbye forever?_

_Will Lucy be able to save th Fairies in time?_

_Or Will they all be erased from memories and history._

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	43. Chapter 43

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 43

Opening the Portal at Any Cost

**Some where in the north, a dying forest. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Aerabella, Stop this at once" I ordered in a growling voice. "It can't be stopped" Aerabella whispered, with dark and lifeless eyes. I could tell, she was crying on the inside.

As the large stone gate then started to glow, with a purple light. Some words then started to appear on top of the stones of the gate.

"Toyo To Seiyo Ga Deau Basho... Yami Ya Kurushimi Ga Umareru" Basil then said reading out loud what the glowing words on the gate said.

"What does that mean?" Gray yelled out asking. There was a pause. "Where the East meets the West... Darkness and Suffering is born" Aerabella voice spoke out saying as she flew next to Basil. "That is what it means" Aerabella then said in a calm voice.

"Once you have found a way to disappear from history what will happen?" I asked in a concern voice.

"It's a no brainer... If the last fairies disappear from EarthLand, then all the history, books, clothing, files, memories, pictures or anything that have connection to the Fairies will disappear with us... That includes..." Basil stopped from saying, as he had a wide smirk dancing across his face.

"FairyTail" Aerabella then blankly said as she used her magic to create a symbol of the FairyTail guild, in the palm of her hand and then crushed it. Allowing it to slowly fade away into the wind.

"W-what?" I gasped to say as I was choking on the thought of FairyTail never existing.

"We won't let that happen" Erza then yelled out as she started to requip. "Armadura Fairy" Erza chanted as she then started glowing pink, and was in a pink, Fairy like armor.

"Stupid Human... If your armor is named after FairyTail, and you are able to requip it... Then that gives you a connection to the Fairies and if we disappear, you'll disappear with us" Scoffed Basil, followed with a dark and evil laugh.

Mines, Happy's, Gray's, and Natsu's world stopped. "What?" I whispered in a shocked voice as I turn my head to see Erza. her head was dropped down low.

"I don't care" Erza then let out a loud yell. We all we're shocked. "If I die protecting my friends, then I don't care" Erza yelled again as she held up one of her swords high above her head.

"either do I" Gray followed as he started stripping off his shirt, "I don't care either" Natsu said lighting his fist on fire. "Bring it on" I cheered.

"Foolish Humans" Smirked Basil.

**(Some attacks made up)**

"Slicing Fairy Wings" Yelled Erza as she then waved her 2 swords around in a 'X' pattern and a cross-shaped attack was charging for Basil and Aerabella.

"Foolish" Basil grinned. As he caught the attack in his hand we all were shocked. The 'X' shaped attack than slowly turned in to a powder like thing.

We all were shocked.

"This is the power of Creator Magic" Basil reassured us. "I can turn the rain to blood, the land to Jell-O... Humans to Dust" He said as he then had an evil laugh following after.

I saw Aerabella look at Basil. She was shocked and scared, I still knew that the Aerabella that I know is still in there.

"So what" Smirked Natsu. "Roar of the Fire Dragon" He chanted as he blow out a vortex of fire.

Basil simple dodged it. "No matter what magic you use against me it wouldn't work" Explained Basil.

I then stepped back and leaned in closely to Erza, pretending I was tired. "What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked in a worried voice. "Keep Basil and Aerabella busy for me, I'm going to try to save Haru and Jaisy" I explained.

She nodded. I then stepped forward again. "Earth Dragon Whip" I chanted as the earth then exploded into the air and then flew towards Basil, like a whip.

While the attack exploded it left a cloud of smoke. We and Erza took the chance. We found Natsu, Happy, and Gray in the smoke.

"Natsu, Happy, Gray, you 3 along with Erza keep Basil and Aerabella busy while I try to save Haru and Jaisy" I quickly explain, as I had Gemini summoned and take my place.

Under the cloud of smoke I then disappeared.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

It was still smokey. "Roar of the Fire Dragon" I yelled as a flamethrower of fire came out from my mouth.

The smoke then cleared. I saw 2 little Fairies.

"Useless" Sang Basil with a cocky voice. "We're not even using a sixth of our power, so don't get cocky" I yelled.

"Raining Fairy Tears" Chanted Erza as her swords then disappeared. Then reappeared in front of her, pointing towards Basil and Aerabella. "Cry" Yelled Erza as her swords then charged towards Basil and Aerabella as she waved her hands around.

"Ice-Maker: Ice Dagger" Gray chanted as shards of ice then charged along side Erza's attack, making to fly faster towards the target. "Wing Attack of the Fire Dragon' I chanted as a wave of fire then changed with Gray's and Erza's attack.

"It won't work" I heard Basil whispered, as he shot a glare a at out combine attacks and then, it disappeared. It turned into leafs.

"What the hell?" I yelled in shock. "Nothing will hurt Basil, nothing would be able to harm him" Gemini say, as they pretended to be Lucy.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I sneaked away. I was at the top of the stone gate trying to free Jaisy and Haru.

"Master Lucy, Please stop" Haru told me as he looked at me with soften eyes. "We shall disappear, Master Lucy, Please this is the way fate has planned our ending" Explained Jaisy.

"No" I told them... If you guys disappear, then so shall FairyTail and everyone that's in it" I said. Then it hit me.

"We everybody knows about FairyTail then... they will disappear as well" I said as I almost choked.

I then grabbed Jaisy by her small hand and then started pulling on her. "Ouch" She said. "I'm sorry" I replied. "It's okay, but please Master Lucy just stop all of this" Jaisy pleaded.

'What are you doing?' I heard a small voice say in my head. I turn to Aerabella, who was facing us as she let Basil dealing with Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

"Aerabella" Haru growled. 'Master Lucy, stop this at once. No one can defeat Basil' Aerabella said in to my mind.

'That's not true' Another voice then said. It was Haru's voice. It was Telepathy Magic.

"Get away from them" A voice roared. "Lucy dodge" A voice then yelled at me.

I saw Basil, throw an attack at us. I dodged it. I then jumped back over to Natsu them.

As I was about to land, I was still 9 feet up in the air. "Die Lucy Heartfilia" Roared Basil. "Creator Magic: Death Spark" Chanted Basil as a few pieces of rumble floated up into the air.

It then turn to small lightning orbs. There was no sign of it being rock before, it was nothing but pure lightning.

It than charged at me. I was shocked. The jolt from the lightning we're great and painful. It sent me flying back in mid-air, I crashed into an old tree trunk, but the force of the attack then me flying pass that and some how I winded back up at the stone gates.

"Lucy" I heard 2 bloody murder type of voices yelled out. The first one was Natsu, and the second on was... Aerabella's voice.

I was lying face first on the stone platform that was lying below the stone gate. I slowly turned my head and saw Aerabella, in mid-air floating in front of me.

"Basil, you promised me that you wouldn't hurt Master Lucy. If I came with you" Aerabella yelled as spreaded her arms out.

"Tsk, I promise a lot of things, promises are ment to be broken" Scoffed Basil.

**Aerabella's p.o.v:**

"So like how you broke your promise to come and save me from 'that' bad master" I then yelled in anger.

"I went back for you, but you weren't there" Basil yelled back at me. "You know what... I should have done this since I first tricked you to come with me" Shouted Basil.

I was shock. "Chains" I heard him whisper, as I turn my head back as saw an old rusty chain, wrap up Master Lucy then fly her out-of-the-way.

I saw Natsu catch her and the put me at ease for a second, but I soon was on guard again.

"Chains attack" Ordered Basil as the old rusty chains then shirked and then turn into to a smaller version.

They then charged at me, I tried to fly away. But it was too late. I was restrained. I was in a cross posed, with my legs tied together by one chain and my arms being held out by 2 other chains.

**(Think of the way Lucy looks, in episode 149, when she trapped in the Infinity Clock)**

"Open! Gate of the New World, Reveal your self to me" Chanted Basil. As light and dark energy then started gathering everywhere.

"Why are you doing this to us Basil?" I yelled in pain as the rusty chains started to cut into my skin a little bit.

Basil then looked at me... His eyes were filled with sadness, pain, hate, regret, emptiness and worst of all... The feeling of fear.

I could tell he was scared, at what the results may be in the end. "I promised you" He blankly said with a small smile. "What promise?" I asked in a confused voice.

I don't really remember making a promise with Basil... The only one I remembered was the one that happened lasted night. I could see in his eyes he was lonely

"That day, I promised you I would give you a world where you shall feel no pain... And to make that I happen I am willing to do anything..." Basil paused...

"Anything to open the portal to a new world where you shall feel no pain, no sorrow, no regret" Basil then said as he gave me one last look and turned away.

_Jaisy and Haru are 'stuck' to the stone gate and can be released,_

_Lucy comes up with an Idea to get them out, _

_but It back fires._

_Basil attacks Lucy, and Lucy is injured._

_And what is the promise that Basil and Aerabella really about?_

_Also we see Basil has a kind side?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	44. Chapter 44

True meaning of FairyTail

Chapter 44

The promise

**Chained up in mid-air, Aerabella's p.o.v:**

"Aerabella, I'm sorry" I then heard Basil whispered. "Stop this, Basil" I then heard Master Lucy yell out as she had her friends helping her up.

"Silence humans" Roared Basil.

He took a deep breath. He's eyes then started glowing a crimson orange.

"Opun! Atarashi Sekai E No Iriguchi Ni Wa, Watashi Wa Anata O Ataeru... Gisei to Shite Aerabella" He started chanting.

"What does it means?" I could hear Master Lucy's voice. It was nice to hear. "It means ' Open! The Doorway To The New World, I give Thee... Aerabella as a Sacrifice" I explained to Master Lucy.

A vortex then slowly opened up from behind me, with mixture of light and dark energy. It had a neon green magic circle over it. I then felt the chains loosen up on me and I then was being sucked in my the vortex.

"Master Lucy" "I yelled in fear. "Aerabella" Master Lucy try to yell, as I could tell her injuries were bugging her.

I then felt the chains fully release me and I then was being sucked in to portal. But I was stopped by the green magic circle. I then was trapped in the magic circle in front of the vortex.

"Aerabella, hang on" I heard Jaisy yell as she and Haru was still trying to get them self out of the seal that locked them to the top of the gate.

"Release" Basil yelled as I then felt my self slowly falling asleep...

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Aerabella, answer me please, Aerabella" I was yelling at the top of my lungs.

"She can't hear you" Basil blankly said. "And why is that?" Asked Happy.

"Aerabella has slipped into a never awaking dream, once she has fully been absorbed by the New World she shall disappear... And I will follow her" Basil explained.

"You gotta be kidding" I yelled. "How can you do that?" I yelled.

"It's simple... The promise" Blankly said. "Don't make us laugh, Basil... What promise are to talking about?" Haru then yelled.

Basil shot him a death glare. "Haru you shouldn't be asking... You and Jaisy were there when it happened, and you guys also made the same promise" Basil then explained.

Haru the turned away and didn't say anything else. "What are you guys hiding?" I then asked them, They didn't reply.

"Nature Stike" Jaisy chanted as she then had a dozen vines then charged at Basil from all directions.

"The humans foolishness has started to rub off on you" Scoffed Basil. As he held out his hand and all the vines then turned into sand.

The sand hit the ground like a ton of brick with a loud thud.

"No matter what you do, you can't defeat me" Basil said as he then look at me. "What is your reason for doing all this?" I then ask. "It's all for her and only her... It's all for Aerabella, all of the choices I made was for her and her happiness" Basil said as he gave a slight smile thinking of Aerabella.

"If it was all for her happiness then why are you hurting her? why are you making her suffer?" I then yelled out. "I'm not making her suffer, you and all the other humans are" Basil yelled back at me.

**In a dream like state, remembering something. Aerabella's p.o.v:**

We're am I? I was in a dream like place. I was walking around on clouds, I then saw a small little flower. I walked to it, I then grabbed it and picked it up.

I then had a flash back from my childhood.

**Flash Back:**

_"Mama, why does papa don't like me?" I asked my mother, I had Haru, Jaisy, and Basil at my side. My mama flashed me a sad but happy smile._

_ "Well, Papa wanted a baby boy not a baby girl" Mama then told me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. "My queen, Princess Aerabella, the king wishes to speak with you" A voice then said._

_ "Okay" Me and my mama said in unison._

"I remembered this day, I was 5 years old. My mama was the Queen of Fairies, and my papa was the King of Fairies... Also I was the princess of the south, Haru was the prince of the east, Jaisy was the princess of the west and lastly Basil was the prince of the north" I said to myself as I kept on remembering my past.

_"Honey what's wrong" My mama asked my papa as we we're in the throne room. "I wish for our child to be deleted from the living world" Papa said._

_ Guards the started surrounding me. "Honey what are you doing?" I heard mama yell. "Kill her" Papa ordered. As the guards the ready they're weapons and attacked me._

_ "Stop" I then heard a voice yell. It was Basil. "Prince of the north what brings you here?" My papa asked in a happy voice._

_ "Leave Aerabella alone" He ordered. Papa then frowned. "Kill them" Papa ordered. I felt something cut into my tummy._

_ I was a sword that a guard threw at me. "Aerabella" Yelled Mama and Basil._

_ My mama attacked my papa and in one blow killed papa out of rage, but the guards then attacked mama._

_ Blood and tears were flying all over the place. "AWWWWWWWWWWWW" I yelled in fear and pain._

_ "Aerabella" I then heard Basil, Haru, and Jaisy yell. Jaisy took me to a safe part of the throne room. While Basil and Haru protected us and fought off the guards._

_ Jaisy healed me and then we all escape from the castle. We were in a forest that over looked the castle. The South Fairy Kingdom was up in flames as the king and queen we're dead. _

_ "W-why is my life so messed up?" I asked as I was crying. Basil then hugged me. "Don't worry" Basil told me as he held me tight._

_ "The Fairy World, is out-of-order" Jaisy said. "What's going to happen now?" Asked Haru..._

_ "The only place where we can go... EarthLand, we have to find a master to be the owners of our keys" Explained Basil as we broke our hug._

_ "Okay" The 3 of us said in unison._

_ "In this world, our paths have crossed. But will they cross again in the order world?" I asked with a sad voice._

** "I remember after I ask that no one answered me and so we just left to EarthLand" I told my self.**

_"We are in EarthLand wow" I gasped in awe. "Basil, Aerabella see you guys later" Haru sadly said as he flew away with Jaisy. "Bye bye" Me and Basil cheered goodbye as we saw then disappear from our sight._

_ "Basil where are we going?" I asked. Basil then just took my hand and hugged me._

_ "Aerabella, I'm sorry" Basil whispered into my ear. "Basil, st-" I was cut off. "Aerabella, I promise you... I shall create a world where you shall feel... No pain... No sorrow... No regret" Basil told me as he kissed me on the forehead._

_ I was shock. "Okay, this is our little promise" I told him with a smile._

**Lucy's p.o.v**

"Aerabella, wake up please" I ordered. I was begging her to wake up and get a grip.

"Basil... The... Promise" I then heard Aerabella whispered. "You remember" Basil said with a smile. Basil then had tears slip from his eyes in happiness. But the... "Aerabella... I'm sorry, what have I done?" Basil yelled as his tears of happiness turn to tears of sadness.

_Aerabella is being a sacrifice for a new world,_

_The pass and promise between Aerabella and Basil in revealed,_

_Plus What will Basil do to save Aerabella?_

_THanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled works_


	45. Chapter 45

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 45

The world is in line once again

**Basil's p.o.v:**

"Aerabella... The promise you remembered it" I gasped. Tears were streaming down my face in sadness as reality hit me.

I turn my head to Lucy, and then turned my head to Aerabella. "Aerabella, wake up" I yelled as I flew to her.

Her eyes were lifeless. I grabbed her by her shoulders and started to shake her around. "Aerabella, wake up please" I begged her as I stared into her eyes.

Her head slowly lifted up and looked at me. "New world creation... 23% Finish" Aerabella said as she had lifelessness in her voice.

I backed away from her, I then lowered my head. I lifted my head then turned to Haru and Jaisy. "Why?" I yelled as my hands meet with my eyes as tears started to flow from my eyes.

I then fell to the ground, landing on the sand that use to be the vines that Jaisy tried to attack me with.

I gripped the sand in my hand, slowly lifting up my hand, watching the sand slowly escape from my grip.

I then started glowing a bright orange color. "Wwwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" I cried out as the sand started to gathering up together.

"Creator Magic: Black Sword" I chanted as the sand started to turn a black color, and started hardening together. The sand then turned into a giant black sword the was the perfect size for a human.

I swiped my hand from my left to my right. I darted up in to mid-air. The sword then flew towards the center of the top, where Haru and Jaisy was.

The stone gate then started to crack. "The gate, it's breaking" Erza yelled out. The stone gate then started to turn to dust.

Haru and Jaisy were set free and then flew to Lucy, but Aerabella then was still trapped in the magic circle with the vortex in the back of her.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Why didn't Aerabella be set free when I destroyed the gate?, just like how Jaisy and Basil was set free" Asked Basil as he started to panic.

"No, it can't be..." Basil cried again. "I screwed up" Basil yelled as he froze.

"Basil... Together we can save Aerabella" I then told him as I slowly walked up to him. He looked at me. "Get back, Master Lucy" I heard Haru yell.

I then turned away to look at Haru, and turned back to look at Basil. "No, I can save Aerabella myself" He yelled as he created a whirlwind that blew me backwards. I then was caught from falling by Haru and Jaisy.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Basil then flew away from Lucy and went to face Aerabella. "Aerabella, please stop this now... Wake up, please for me" Basil pleaded to the little Fairy.

"New world creation... 57% Finish" Aerabella said with lifeless eyes to a very stunned Basil.

"No... No" Basil whispered as tears broke from his eyes. "My Promise... My Dream... My Goal... Aerabella... This isn't it" Gasped a very shocked Basil cried as he then backed away from Aerabella.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

He was on his knees, on the ground. As he had a rope lying near him.

"What have I done?" He yelled out as Basil threw himself back is head looking up at the sky, with his hands out wide... Just like he was waiting for god him-self to take him away.

**Basil's :**

I was praying that I would disappear.

I then felt something could then land on my hand, and another one followed. "Tears" I said to myself, I looked up to see Aerabella, with a lifeless but sorrow filled look on her face.

"I promised... I would always protect you" I reassured myself. I slowly stood up. As I stood up, I grabbed a piece of rope that was lying near me.

I fully stood up. "Aerabella, I will save you" I yelled out as I darted to midair, floating right in front of Aerabella's face.

I then felt the rope beating, it was weird. I then felt to rope transform from its self to a Kusarigama.

**(Kusarigama is the long chain with the scythe like end)**

"I shall not let this happen" I then yelled out as the roped transform and I then charged up at the magic circle that was holding Aerabella.

I swiped the chain, hitting the magic circle over and over again. "Let go... Let go of Aerabella" I yelled as I then used all the power I had. I swiped the chain, against the magic circle.

It got stopped it mid-air. "Protection Mode Activated" Aerabella then said as she started to glow a green color and then a light beam then was charging to be fire at me.

"Fire" Ordered Areabella as machine like voice. Then a green light beam fired at me. The attack hit me in the center of the my stomach. "What?" I screamed as I hit the floor.

I was lying on my back, in pain. "Basil" A voice yelled out to be as I felt someone picking me up.

"Haru? Jaisy?" I questioned. They picked me up and brought me to Lucy. I looked at her. "Don't worry you're not alone" Lucy cheered to me with a weak smile.

"Why?" I asked, "Why what?" Lucy asked as she was holding me in her hand. "Why are you helping me? Even thou I have hurt you and your friends?" I asked as tears slip down my eyes.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Because, we're friends" I giggled with a smile. I was shock. "New world creation... Complete" I then heard Aerabella say.

"No, we're to late" Gasped Basil.

As Aerabella then said that the magic circle vanished and then Aerabella slowly was sucked up into the portal.

"Aerabella" Basil painful yelled as he drove in the portal, following after Aerabella.

"Basil! Aerabella!" A shocked Haru and Jaisy gasped in fear and shock. "What do we do now?" Asked a shocked Gray.

My mind was a blank. "I'm going in after them" I sternly said as I started to walk to the portal.

I felt someone stop me. "Lucy, Don't" Natsu said as he stared at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Natsu, I'm sorry" I told him with a sad smile as I shook his hand off of me. "Lucy" I heard him lastly whisper.

"Dragon Wings: Assemble" I chanted as black wings appeared from my back. I then jumped into the portal but once before I was fully in the portal, I felt something wrap around my leg.

**Jaisy's p.o.v:**

I was stunned, Master Lucy was really going to go in the portal.

She jumped in... She was at her chest deep in.

"Help me my vines" I cried out as I waved my hands, and then lightning flash vines then appeared and chanted towards Lucy's foot and wrapped her leg up.

"What are you doing?" Asked Erza. "I'm making a life line, so we can pull them out if needed to... Well if they are still alive in the end" I lastly said.

***Slam***

"Don't you ever dare say that, Jaisy" Haru yelled as me as he had tears in his eyes. "Sorry" I whispered as I then flew up to him and hugged him.

He hugged me back, and then we all faced the portal... Hoping for the best out come. "We must never lose hope" Erza lastly said as a silent flooded the area.

**In the portal, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I opened my eyes.

"I'm in the portal" I gasped. As I was moving around, like I was swimming underwater like a mermaid.

"Aerabella please wake up" I heard a slight voice cry. "Basil, Aerabella" I yelled out as I wonder through the portal looking for the 2 little fairies.

I found them. I saw Basil holding Aerabella in his arms, begging for her to wake up.

"Aerabella" I whispered to myself as tears dripping from my eyes. "Aerabella, I'm sorry please... I'm sorry please just wake up" Basil cried. As his tears grow heavier and heavier, I thought he was going to drown his self in his tears.

His tears then hit the floor, causing a rippling effect. "What's going on?" We both yelled in unison.

As a white light then started to shine very bright, it blinded me and Basil.

"Basil you sure have grown" A loving voice then said coming from the light. "M-my Queen" Basil gasped.

The light then started to turn into a fairy, that sort of looked like an older version of Aerabella.

She had long silky light blonde hair, along with a long silky sky blue dress with golden trimmings. She then had a diamond necklace around her neck and a diamond necklace, with a quarter size crystal ball at the end of it, that rested on top of her head like a crown. And lastly her wings were shiny and glowing, like stars.

"Hello there" Her voice sang out. "My name is Freya, I am the Fairy Queen" Her soft voice sang out, she then turned her head to Aerabella and Basil.

"My queen... I'm sorry" Basil cried as he was holding Aerabella in his arms.

"Basil... Prince of the North, you have hurt Aerabella" Freya said. "I'm sorry" Basil said again.

As Freya used her magic to lift up Aerabella, right from the arms of Basil. Freya brought Aerabella to her side and started holding her.

"My daughter has been through a lot, first having her father wanting her dead and then watched everything in her life be taken away, also having her own Nakama turn against her" Freya explained as she held her daughter close.

"My Queen, I'm sorry" Basil said again. "I shall accept any punishment you have in store for me" Basil said as he bowed down on one knee.

"Punishment?" Freya gave a weird look. "Am I disappear?" Basil asked as he looked right into Freya's eyes.

"No, Mama please don't" A soft voice whispered. "Aerabella" I yelled out as Freya let her daughter go.

"Aera?" Freya said, "Mama, Please I don't want to disappear, all this is my fault, please mama don't make the fairies disappear, please I'm begging you" Aerabella cried out.

"What are you talking about? You guys wouldn't disappear" Freya explained in a shock voice.

"But... The spell, I did it correct" Basil said. "The spell, you planned to use was a spell that can only be activated by the most impure hearts... But Basil your heart is still filled with love and you know it" Fraye said with a smile.

"So where are we now?" I then asked. "The Fairy World" Freya then said as a white light opened up from behind her.

**Mean while outside of the portal, Natsu's p.o.v:**

A white light then started glowing from the portal.

"Jaisy pull Lucy back" Erza ordered. As Jaisy used her magic to pull back on the vines, but they were snagged.

"It's stuck" Jaisy yelled. Erza then grabbed the vines, and pulled back hard on the vines.

The vines then snapped and Erza was thrown backwards but was caught by Gray. "I can't hear the heart beat of any of them... I hate to say it but..." Haru stopped, he didn't say anything else.

The portal then closed. I ran towards it but I was too late... I fell to the ground... "Lucy's gone" I whispered with a shock voice.

**Mean while in the Fairy World, Aerabella's p.o.v:**

"Mama... This is the F-F-Fairy World" I said with a shock voice as I was next to Lucy.

Lucy was tiny now, it look like she was hit with a shrink ray or something, she was the perfect size for a fairy.

"Why am I so small?" Lucy asked with a shock. "This world is made for fairies not humans... Your 1 of the 3 people who has ever been here" Mama explained.

Lucy was quiet. "Where's Papa?" I then sadly said. "Dead... That day, Me and you where the only 2 left of the Royal Fairy Kingdom" Mama explained.

"I see" I said with a small smile. "Lucy do you have the Grey Key?" My mother then asked Master Lucy.

"Yes, I do" Master Lucy sad as she requiped the Grey Key and held it out to show Mama.

Mama grabbed the key and then gave it a small kiss. It the started glowing a greyish blue color. The glowing stopped and Mama gave the key back.

"You can now visit the Fairy World any time you wish" Mama explained. "Thank you Freya" Master Lucy said with a smile.

Basil then dropped to his knees and looked up at Mama. Doing a 'Prisoner of War' pose.

"My Queen, I do not deserve to live on" Basil said. Mama made a frown. "So a punishment is what you want" Mama said. "Yes, My Queen" Basil replied.

I was shock. I don't think mama would really... make Basil 'disappear' from history.

"As you wish" Mama said. I was about to jump in, I felt Lucy stop me.

Mama then made a sword like staff appear. She placed it on Basil's shoulders.

"Mama don't please" I whispered as I felt a tear drip down my eyes.

"As punishment... I order you to protect Aerabella with your life, and help out your master when ever he/she summons you" Mama ordered as she moved the sword from Basil's left shoulder to his right shoulder.

"My Queen... Wh why?" Basil whispered. Mama turn her frown into a small smile.

"You have to leave now your friends are waiting for you" Mama said as she made her hand in circle motion, and we saw a picture.

The picture was of Master Lucy's friends and Haru along with Jaisy trying to open up the portal again.

"But wait Mama" I yelled out. "What is it my dear?" Mama asked. "I saw you get killed, I saw you die" I then told her.

"As long as the Fairy World is in power, then I shall not be killed" Mama said as she opened up a portal.

"Goodbye, Mama" I said as I then moved towards the portal. Master Lucy and Basil followed. We jumped through the portal, and then was watched the Fairy World disappear.

With the bright glowing lights, cloud like buildings and loving feeling then fades.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

"It's no use... They're gone, they sacrifice they're self to save us" Haru said.

As Natsu was on his knees, on the stone platform, the was the bottom of the stone gate.

A white magic circle the opened up above him. "What the hell?" Yelled Gray. "Natsu, above you" Happy yelled.

Natsu looked up.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I looked up at the magic circle. I then smelt the scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms.

A girl then fell from the magic circle and landed on top of my back. She was soon followed by Basil and Aerabella.

"Lucy" I cheered as I rolled over and caught her in my arms before she fell. I hugged her close.

"Where did you guys go? How did you guys make it out?" Haru asked in shock.

"Fairy World and Queen Freya" Basil said... Jaisy and Haru where shocked as hell.

Lucy then stood up and walked over to the fairies. As the dark cloud started moving above us, I thought a storm was coming.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Haru, Jaisy, Aerbella, Basil... The guardians of the East, West, South and North... Return to the world where came from" I ordered them.

Before all this, they were stored in the Spirit World until I summoned then but this time they will be sent back to the Fairy World.

Haru the started glowing a purple color and then return back to his key form. He was followed by Jaisy who was glowing green and then return back to her key form. Aerabella then followed, with white light she disappears and turn back into key form and then lastly... With a black light Basil then slowly started turn into the key form.

"Goodbye... Master Lucy" Basil said with a smile, as tears stream down his face. "Goodbye... Basil" I said as he then disappeared back to his key form.

Once all of them return back to they're key forms... The dark cloud above us vanished and then stone remains of the gate then started to turn to dust and all the dead grass and trees in the area then all started to grow back.

"Neh, Shall we go home?" I said with a smile. "Yeah, let's go" Erza cheered. We all then started heading back to the guild with smile and cheers.

_Basil has finally been hit by reality,_

_Lucy has seen the Fairy World, along with Freya the Fairy Queen,_

_and it turns out the portal that was going to make the fairies _

_'disappear' is really a portal to the Fairy World._

_And now Lucy has all 4 of the Fairy keys, _

_and peace has been restored... _

_For now_

Thanks for reading

Sorry for any miss spelled words

School is out for a week, so updates might speed up a bit.


	46. Chapter 46

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 46

Layla's Grave

**4 months later from the Fairy World thing, In the Guild, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was sitting at a table with Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, Happy, and Levy. With they're two new children.

The boy was Echo, Echo had blue hair and black eyes. He had Levy's hair & eye color but with the figure of Gajeel.

And the girl was Hikari, Hikari had black hair with scarlet red eyes. She had Gajeel's hair color and eyes, but she had Levy's figure.

Natsu and Gajeel was on one side of the table talking with Happy and Lily, while me and Levy was on the other side talking.

She was holding Echo and I was holding Hikari.

"So what's motherhood like?" I asked with a smile. "Hard, waking up every 2-3 hours feeding them, and don't get me started on the diapers" Levy huffed.

"You know, I can open the Dragon World gate and maybe have Metalicana babysit" I suggested.

"Yeah but what if I need to check on them and I can't find you?" Levy asked. "Well, I might be able to make a temporary portal or key that will allow you to cross over... But trust me the dragons are very caring" I told Levy with a smile.

"Thanks Lu-Chan" Levy cheered. "So have you plan on what magic you'll be teaching them?" I asked. "No, not yet... I might just wait until they're old enough to pick on their own" Levy explained.

***Wahhhhhh... Wahhhhh... Wahhhhh* **

Echo and Hikari were crying they're little heads off. Now I know why they named him Echo.

"Shhhhh... What's the matter?" Levy said in a soft voice. "Oi, Mira can you make two baby bottles" Gajeel then yelled out. "Sure" Mira replied as she started to make 2 baby bottles.

***7 minutes later***

Mira brought the bottles over to me and Levy and then we started feeding them.

Levy made me the godmother of Echo, and made Erza the godmother of Hikari. Gajeel made Gray the god father of Hikari, and made Natsu the godfather of Echo.

Hikari finished the bottle and I started burping her. Hikari then fell asleep, and was followed by Echo.

"They're so cute" I then said. "Thank's Lu-Chan... I wonder how they will be when they get older" Levy then said.

"I'm sort of thinking that Echo will end up being like Gajeel" I said. "Oi, Bunny Girl what does that mean?" Yelled Gajeel from the other side of the table.

"Shhhhhh... Gajeel they're sleeping" Levy scold. Gajeel then stopped talking.

***30 minutes later***

I gave Hikari back to Levy, and Levy placed Hikari and Echo in the baby stroller.

"I'm going to take them to Mira, and then we can go hang out" Levy said. "Sure" I told her as Levy walked to the bar to give Echo and Hikari to Mira.

***Bam* **

As we heard the guild doors swing open, with a loud bang. Everyone was staring at the door.

"Ms. Supetto" I gasped... She then ran up to me. "Miss Lucy-" I stopped her. "Ms. Supetto you don't work for the Heartfilia's any more" I reminded her.

**(The Heartfilia Konzern has been empty for almost 10 years, and has been on the market for sell but no one wants to buy it)**

"It's your mother" Ms. Supetto said. I was shock. "What happen?" I then asked in shock.

"Her grave site has been robbed... Some one stole her ashes" Ms. Supetto then blankly said.

I felt my whole world crushing down on me.

** Time skip - At Layla's grave site that is at the Heartfilia Konzern. Natsu's p.o.v:**

Me, Erza, Gray, and Lucy was at Layla's grave site.

It was surround by the people of the magic council. "How could have done this?" Lucy whispered.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Mama" I whispered, as the magic council was investigating my mother's grave.

I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Lucy, don't cry" Erza told me as she then hugged me. I buried my face against her chest, trying to hide my tears.

"Wh-who could have done this?" I cried, as Erza then was trying to calm me down.

"It's okay, lucy, the magic council is working hard to figure out who did this" Erza told me.

We broke our hug, I looked at her. "Thanks Erza" I told her with a smile.

I then felt tears coming again... "Luce" Natsu said as he then hugged me. I buried my face deep into his chest.

"Why would someone do this?" I gasped. "We don't know Lucy, but don't worry, everything will be found" Natsu told me as he started patting my head.

**2 hours later**

The magic council left and then we walked up to the grave.

Flowers were all burned and destroyed, the tombstone was smashed and the stone angel statue had the wings broken off, along with red paint streaming down from the angel's eyes.

"Mama, I'm sorry" I said as I had tears started streaming down my face.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy stood behind me. I then remember something...

"Maybe... I can fix the grave" I then whispered. "Maybe" Gray said.

"Time Ark: Recovery" I chanted as I crossed my left arm over my right.

I started glowing, but then the glowing died and the grave was the same.

"Why isn't Time Ark working?" I asked in shock. "Fool" A voice then said. It put all of us on guard.

I looked to my side and 10 feet away from me. It was Mariamne. I swear she just shows up at the most random of times.

"Mariamne! What are you doing here?" I growled. SHe then held up a little box. The box had been small that had the name 'Layla', the box was a golden in color.

"It was you" Yelled Gray. "Why did you steal my mother's ashes?" I then yelled out.

"Master R needs it" Mariamne blankly said. "For what?" Happy asked.

"It has nothing to concern with any of you" Mariamne replied as she was still holding my mother's ashes.

I felt rage. "Well, it has everything to do with me... This is my mother" I roared at her, "You have no right telling me this has nothing to do with me" I then roared again.

"Mariamne, mission complete" A voice then said. A boy with white hair then appeared. From a magic circle that was open up on the right side of Mariamne.

"Rex" Mariamne said. They both then turn around and started walking away...

The wind blew, I then got a good smell of the white-haired boy. He smelled like the Dragon World.

"Dragon World" I whispered as I then charged towards him. As they turn around, I was right in front of them. Mariamne then kicked in and I was sent flying.

Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Gray then ran to my aid. "Don't you dare" Mariamne growled in a low voice and then with a puff of smoke they were gone.

I got up, and dusted my self off.

We where near the forest that I own. I then started running into the forest.

"Oi, Lucy" Natsu yelled as they all then started chasing after me. I kept on running and running, I felt that I was close to 'Dragon Tear Falls' that is where I first met Holiday.

"Oi, Lucy slow down" I could hear Natsu yelling at me. I then made it to a clearing with a water fall, and that turns into a pond.

I kept on running to the edge of the pond and then I jumped. I flew into the air and drove right into the waterfall.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

We got to the water fall that we have been here before.

"This is where we got shown to the Dragon World by Lucy spirits" Gray then said.

"But where did Lucy go?" Happy then asked. "She jumped into the waterfall, I think" I then said.

"Shall we follow her then?" Asked Erza. "Aye, Sir let's go" Cheered Happy.

We all then jumped into the water fall. And then we were in a different world.

**In the Dragon World, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I jumped through the waterfall, and opened up a portal once I was hiding in the other side of it. I jumped through it and let it open for Natsu them.

I was in the Dragon World.

I quickly made my way to the palace, and then went to find Holiday. "Holiday, where are you? Holiday, answer me" I roared out.

"Oh, My Queen" A voice said. I turn around, to see one of the non-element dragons that are in human form. She was one of the maids that worked in the palace.

"Where is Holiday?" I sternly asked. "At the Barrier" She told me. "Thank you" I quickly told her as I then ran to find the exit.

The Barrier is this garden near the bottom less trench, it is also the grave for Layla Heartfilia's burial-place in the dragon world.

I got to the Barrier. I saw all the dragon's there. "Holiday" I roared. All the dragons then turn all looked at me in shock.

"Queen Lucy!? What are you doing here?" Holiday said. She then came up to me.

"My mother grave... What's going on?" I then asked them. Grandeeney came then stepped in.

"Queen Lucy, you remember how we told you that when your mother died, her body was turned into ashes right" Grandeeney said. "Yes, of course I remember" I reassured her.

Metalicana and Igneel then stepped in. "Half of Layla's ashes where left in EarthLand" Metalicana said. "While the other half was sent here, and left here" Igneel said as he looked at the grave.

"Some one stole my mother's EarthLand ashes, and someone stole the Dragon World ashes didn't they" I said as I dropped my head and my eyes grew watery.

None of the dragons said a word. "Oi, Lucy why did you come here?" I then heard a voice say. I turn my head. "Natsu not now" I scolded him as my legs became weak and I dropped to my knees in tears.

"Queen Lucy, don't worry we can handle this" Holiday told me trying to cheer me up.

I looked up. "No you can't" I then told her. "Do you even know who did this?" I then growl with the salty tears in my eyes. Holiday backed away from me.

I slowly stood up and dusted my self off. I looked at them. "Don't give me false hope, Holiday" I scolded her with a dark voice.'

Igneel then shot me a glare. "Queen Lucy... Don't take your sorrow and bitterness out on the people around you" Igneel then scold me.

"S-" I stopped my self from saying. I lowered my head. "The Fanged Dragon guild did this... And I'm sorry" I whispered as I then ran away.

"Oi, Lucy wait up" Happy yelled, as Natsu told him to follow and watch over me.

**Hoilday's p.o.v:**

I watched as Queen Lucy ran away, and being followed by the little blue cat.

I turn to Igneel. "Igneel don't you think your being a little bit harsh on Queen Lucy?" I asked him with a small smile.

"We all are upset at what has happen... But that doesn't give her the right to act like this" Igneel said.

"Oi, Igneel what the hell do you mean by that?" Natsu then yelled at him. "..." Igneel didn't say anything. Natsu then stormed away to the palace with his friends.

**At the Barrier, Normal p.o.v:**

"Queen Lucy said that the Fanged Dragon guild did this" Said Holiday with a frown.

"But there is no guild name that" A smile voice said. The dragon's all looked around, and to they're amazement it was a Fairy. "Aerabella?" Igneel said.

"And how do you know that?" Acnologia asked as he stepped forward. Out of all the dragons, he was the most upset one out of all the dragons.

"Me, Haru, Jaisy and Basil have been searching all of EarthLands for a guild like that, but there just wasn't" The small fairy explained.

"I see, thank you Aerabella, you may leave now" Igneel huffed as he turn to look at the damaged grave site.

Aerabella has went back to the Fairy World. "So what do you think someone will want with the ashes?" Metalicana asked. "Who know?" Holiday then said as she started heading back to the palace.

**At the palace, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was in my room, crying on my bed. "Why? What will some one want with ashes?" I asked my self.

I turn my head, and stared at a picture that was on my dresser. The picture was of me, Mama, and Papa.

I stood up, and then walked over to the picture and picked it up. "Mama, everyone is saying you have set up this world for me... Was it suppose to help me or hurt me?" I scoffed at the picture.

I then pushed it tightly against my chest holding the picture close to my heart.

"Mama, Papa, I wish you guys were here with me" I whispered as the tears started to drip on to the fame of the picture.

***knock knock***

"Come in" I said as I wiped my tears and placed the picture back down on the dresser. I could tell that it was Holiday.

Holiday stepped in, she was in her human form. And closed the door behind him. "Queen Lucy" Holiday soft voice said.

"It's okay, Igneel was right... I should take my anger and bitterness out on other people, that isn't the way my mother taught me to be" I then cheered. "And I'm sorry for what is said to you Holiday" I told her with a smile.

"It's okay, Queen Lucy" Holiday replied with a sweet smile. "You remind me so much about Layla, I would really give anything to she her again" Holiday then smiled.

"remember she shall always be with us, in our hearts" I them reassured her. "Yeah your right" Holiday said back to me.

I heard the door open, I turn and looked "Oi, Lucy you feeling alright" A voice then said. "Natsu" I cheered as I saw him walk in my room.

"Oh, sorry we're you guys talking?" Natsu then asked in a regretful voice. "Nah, we were just finishing up our conversation" Holiday explained.

"So shouldn't we get back to Fairy Tail" Gray then said as he, Erza and Happy then walked in my room.

"Yeah, I guess" I then said.

** Time skip - Just about to leave the Dragon World, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Goodbye Holiday" I said as we hugged. "Goodbye Queen Lucy, and remember we will try to find a way to make things right" Holiday told me.

"Thank you Holiday, and tell Igneel I'm sorry for the way I acted and thanking for letting reality hit me" I told her. "Yes, My queen and good-bye" Holiday lastly said.

I the jumped through the portal and watched the Dragon World disappear.

**Time skip - Back at the guild, Natsu's p.o.v:**

We got back to the guild and then Levy and Lucy started hanging out with Juvia and Erza, Carla and Wendy and the babies Echo and Hikari... While me, Gajeel, Romeo, Gray, Happy and Lily were hanging out having a few drinks.

"So who next?" Gajeel asked. We were all confused. "What do you mean?" I then asked.

"Knocked up and babies" Gajeel blankly said. "..." We all were quiet.

"Me and Wendy are to young, so I don't know what your excuses are" Romeo said.

"Not it... I don't feel like getting killed by Erza" I quickly said. "Crap" Gray said quickly, we all looked at him.

"What the hell you guys looking at" Gray yelled. "I guess that answers my question" Gajeel smirked.

It was about 2:00pm the guild was parting while Master Makarov should be returning from his Guild Master meeting anytime soon.

We all cheered and laugh, and drank. **(Not Romeo, he is too young to drink alcohol, but her did cheer, and party with everyone else)**

** *BAM***

The guild doors quick shot open and Master walked in. We all could tell he was pissed off.

"What's the matter Master?" Mira asked in a concern voice. We all were quiet, waiting for an answer.

"I have some bad news" Master Blankly said. We all were shocked as hell.

_We meet Echo and Hikari who are,_

_Levy and Gajeel children._

_But then... Some one has stolen Layla's ashes._

_Lucy is heart-broken, but thanks to Holiday, Lucy has been given hope._

_Things have calm down a bit but now..._

_Master Makarov is saying _

_'BAD NEWS'_

_What is the bad news?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	47. Chapter 47

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 47

Bad News turn to Good News

* * *

_**Please read the note at the very end**_

* * *

**In the guild, Lucy's p.o.v: **

The guild was quiet... Master Makarov is very upset.

He took a deep breath and then shot everyone in the guild a look. "The Magic council Headquarters has been attacked..." Master said, as he took a pause. We all were shock.

"Some one has been destroyed all of the Fairy Tail S-Class records" Master Makarov explained. "Some we're saved but the other ones were destroyed" Master Makarov said.

"So who ever is a S-Class Mage, is no long even a Mage of FairyTail guild" Mira then said in shock. "Yes" Master Makarov sternly replied. He didn't say another word after that.

Master Makarov the walked away from us, and headed to his office.

"Lucy, Erza, MiraJane, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Carla, Lily, Levy, and Cana... Meet me in my office" Master Makarov ordered.

We all then got up and started walking towards his office. Levy had Alzack and Bisca watched Hikari and Echo, while Asuka was playing with some toys.

We all walked into master's office. "What's up Master?" Natsu asked.

"MiraJane, Erza, Gildart, Laxus, are the only 4 S-Class Mages that had your records saved, but everyone else your recorders have been destroyed" Master said. We all could tell he was ticked off, he call Mira, Mirajane when he's upset.

"So do that mean we need to take the S-Class exam again" Gray asked.

"Sadly enough yes, but I don't know where it be held, that's the problem" Master huffed as he was trying to calm down.

"How about in the East Forest then" Wendy suggested. "Hahaha" Master laughed. "With you guys, you might just destroy the forest" Master scoffed.

"Then how about Tenrou Island again?" Asked Mira. "We cant the Island can only be active at the end of the year... But I wish to have you all reinstated as soon as possible" Master Explained

Something hit me, "Then how about the Dragon World" I then suggested. "Well... How?" Master asked.

"Well, I took the exam in the Dragon World and so I don't see why we can't take it there" I told them.

"Hmm, Sounds like a good idea, but what if some one gets lost in the Dragon World or something?" Master asked.

"Then I will have all the dragons on guard, and I can send my spirit to get Gildarts and have holiday show Erza, Mira, and Gildarts around the exam area" I explained.

"I agree, to it, sounds fine... What do you guys think?"Master asked. "Sound fine" Levy agreed.

Everyone the agreed, all of a sudden Gildarts then appeared.

"Gildarts?" We all gasped. "I heard from some village people, what happen to the records?" Gildarts sternly said.

"We are taking the S-Class exams for the people who had their records lost" Master said.

**Time skip - Next day actually... Master told everyone that some of us was taking the S-Class exams, they all wished everyone luck and we left for the Dragon World. We got to the Dragon World, Erza, Gildarts, and Mira was shown around the exam forest... The rest of us waited in the thumbs up to start the test.**

**In the Dragon World, Palace, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was paired up with Happy, while Lucy and Levy made a team, Wendy and Carla made a team. Cana and Romeo made a team, Gray and Juvia made a team, Gajeel and Lily made a team.

"Lucy doesn't the Dragon World have any beer?" Cana yelled out. "No" Lucy yelled back.

"They should be done in 10 minutes and the exam shall start" Master told us. "Hell Ya! I'm all fired up" I cheered.

**10 minutes later, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"The Exam is starting now" Master yelled out. The exam was held in one of the grand forests near the Barrier. All the Dragons were watching from the palace.

"Ready... Set... Go..." Master ordered we all then took off. All racing to get towards the first trial.

"Levy let do this" I cheered. "Alright Lu-Chan" She cheered back.

_The bad news is that the magic council HQ has been attack and_

_S-Class Mages records are gone._

_They have to do the S-Class exam again but the good news is this time..._

_It's in the Dragon world..._

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._

**_Sorry if this chapter seems sort of fast or short..._**

**_This story is drawing to an end, but like in 4-10 more chapters._**

**_Also just so you know, there will be a sequel to this_**

**_story called_**

**_'Lost meaning of Fairy Tail'_**

**_Title might change_**


	48. Chapter 48

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 48

Trial 1

**At the first exam zone, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Me and Levy got here first and we had to make our choice quickly.

"Which one, we have to pick ,every one else is coming" I warned Levy.

There was 6 trails. Each trail has, its own mark ,one with an a, b, c, d, e, and f.

"Lets take the 'C' path" Levy said. We both then ran into the 'C' path and a gate behind us locked us in.

Ones I heard the gate close, I then heard a faint sound of Natsu's voice.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

Happy and me arrived the first trial zone. I heard the 'C' path gate close.

"Looks like the Lucy and Levy took the 'C' path" I told Happy. "Aye, sir then let's take the 'D' path" Happy told me.

"Nah, lets take the 'A' path" I then told him. "Aye, sir okay" Happy replied to me.

Me and Happy then ran down the path. With the gate closing behind us, we just kept on wandering down the path.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

Me and Juvia arrived at the trial zone with Romeo and Cana, Carla and Wendy.

"Juvia which path?" I asked. "F" Juvia said. "Why 'F'? I asked. "F for Fullbuster" Juvia smiled.

**(Juvia changed her look... Juvia has her hair down straight now)**

I smiled with a slight blush. "Okay, let go" I cheered as I then grabbed her hand and we walked to the 'G' path and a gate close behind us.

**Romeo's p.o.v:**

Gray and Juvia took the 'F' path, "Crap! Come on Romeo" Cana yelled as she was standing in front of one of the paths.

"Which path are we taking?" I asked. "This one, now hurry up" Cana yelled at me.

I followed her into the path. Right before the gate closed behind me I looked to Wendy.

"Wendy! I love you! Now lets finish this exam with a 'S' " I yelled out. I then ran in to the path to catch up with Cana.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Romeo is so sweet" I giggled. Carla looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Lets go and pick a path Wendy" Carla order. Oh, okay" I replied with a soft voice.

We picked path 'D' and once we walked in the path a gate closed our exit, and so we just had to keep on walking down the path...

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"Crap, were the last ones here" I cursed as me and Lily just arrived to the first trial zone.

"You said you know a short cut, so don't blame me" Lily replied as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up" I replied as we made our way to the only open path.

"Path 'E' let's go" I cheered as me and lily walked inside. A gate closed up behind us.

**Meanwhile in path 'C', Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Levy! Watch out" I yelled. "Aw" She screamed. I then saved her.

"Sorry Lucy, I'm try to be more of a help" Levy told me.

"It's okay, Levy" I told her. "But it's just our luck... We picked the path with the monster" I huffed as me and Levy jumped out-of-the-way of the monster's attack.

The monster was a huge Blizzardvern. The Blizzardvern is a snow climate version of the Green Wyvern. **(Not made up)**

"Solid Script: Vines" Levy chanted. Then the word wines appeared in mid-air and vines charged at the monster and wrapped it up.

Me and Levy then regrouped. "Do you think that will hold them?" I asked Levy. "I don't know" Levy replied to me.

"What was all the first trials again?" I asked. "The first trial is battle" Levy reminded me. "Sucky" I blankly said.

The Blizzardvern the broke free for the vines and started attack us. "What a pain" I yelled to Levy. "Agreed Lu-Chan" Levy said back.

**Meanwhile in path 'A', Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Oi, Happy when are we going to get to the end of this path?" I asked Happy. "Who know?" Happy replied.

We just kept on walking and walking not fining the end. "Natsu I smell something up ahead" Happy told me.

"Then let's go" I cheered. "Aye Sir" Happy replied and we then started running down the path.

We go to the end. And saw fireflies flying around... Gildarts... "Yo! Natsu whats up" Gildarts replied as he waved. "I guess your my opponent" I told him. "I guess so" He replied.

"Bring it on, Natsu" Gildarts then said as he took a fighting pose. "Alright I'm all fired up" I cheered.

I then charged at Gildarts with a fist of fire. Gildarts caught my fist and then smirked at me.

**Meanwhile, Path 'F' Gray's p.o.v:**

"Crap! We got MiraJane" I cursed as me and Juvia was looking at Mira. Mira was smiling happily.

"Shall we get started" Mira said as she then had a black aura surrounding her.

"Take Over" We heard her chanted as the light aura then over took her.

Me and Juvia backed up. "Satan Soul" We then heard. As the light died down. It was no long Mira, it was Satan Soul.

"That's the 'Demon MiraJane', wow" Juvia said in awe. "Lets go" Mira then said as she charged at me and Juvia.

I jumped out-of-the-way. "Juvia watch out Mira fast" I wonder her. "Okay, Gray" Juvia said back to me.

"Demon Blast" Mira yelled as a dark stream attack charged at me and Juvia.

**Meanwhile, Path 'B', Cana's p.o.v:**

"Damn it we got the Clippers" I yelled out as I true cards at them. **(Clippers are these giant birds, from Tenrou Island)**

"Purple Flare" Romeo chanted as a purple color fire then whipped at some of the birds.

More birds the popped up. "What the hell" I yelled, "If you destroy one, another one pop up in it place" Romeo explained.

"There has to be a trick to kill them all and key them all down" I then explained. As the birds started chasing me and Romeo round.

**Meanwhile, Path 'D', Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Carla are you sure this is the right way?" I asked her, "I'm sure" Carla replied.

"Okay" I said back. We kept on walking down the path, "Were here" Carla gasped as he then came to an opening.

"Hello" I called out. My voice echoed off the walls. "Wendy, watch out someone might be hiding and waiting to attack us" Carla warned me.

"Oh, Yeah your right, sorry" I then whispered back to her. I looked all around.

I then heard the sound of some one running, but this time it was heavy and louder.

I turned around. And something was charging at us. "P-pig?" I shouted, I then started running. It started chasing me.

"Wahhhhh, Carla help me" I yelled out. "I'm coming Wendy, hold on" Carla yelled at me. I put my arms in the air, while I was still running.

I then felt someone pick me up. "Thanks Carla" I said to her as she was dodging the Hodras attacks.

**(Not made up, Hodras is a giant pig from Tenrou Island)**

"Wendy, you have to fight and defeat the Hodras" Carla told me. "I know, but I'm scared" I told her.

"Don't be scared Wendy, you are a Dragon Slayer, and a mage of FairyTail... Plus i'm by you side" Carla told me.

I felt a smile coming on my face. "Alright, Carla bring me over the Hodras and then drop me" I ordered her.

"What?" She said in shock. "Trust me Carla, I can do this" I cheered. Carla flew over the Hodras and then dropped me.

**Meanwhile, Path 'E', Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"Bring it on! Titania" I yelled at Erza. "Requip: Armor-less Armor" Erza chanted, and started glowing.

She then was wearing her japanese like clothing armor.

**(Don't know the name, of you know the japanese looking clothes. With the red pants and band aids wrapped around her chest, requipping name is made up)**

"Lily" I yelled. Lily then transformed into the battle cat looking form with the giant sword.

"Come at me" Erza yelled. She then whipped her swords around and changed towards us.

**Meanwhile, In the palace, Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

"Looks like they are all doing well" I said. "I agree with you Makarov" A women with silver hair and a teal dress said coming up to me.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Oh, I'm sorry I guess I wasn't her when Queen Lucy was doing the inter... my name is Holiday, I am the Element dragon" She said back to me.

"Oh, I see" I said to her. We both then started watching the exam for these t.v like lacrima.

**Meanwhile, At Cielo's lair, Yuki's p.o.v:**

"Sweetie you sure your fine?" Mama asked me again. "Yes mama, it's just an upset tummy, I'll be fine" I told my mama again.

**(Yuki has grown up a little bit, and stop talking in a baby voice)**

"Mama, I know you want to go and watch, Queen Lucy's S-Class exam, so go" I ordered my mama. She gave me a weird look.

"Okay, but if you need anything just roar and I'll be home okay" Mama told me.

"Okay mama, bye now" I said. "Bye sweetie" Mama told me as she then left to go to the palace.

I transform from my Dragon Form to my Human Form. I stared at my self from an ice block.

"Why is my tummy upset?" I asked my self. I then heard a soft voice.

I turned around, to see no one. "Must be my head" I said, convincing my self, it was nothing. I changed back into a dragon and rolled up into a ball and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the Dragon World hiding in an air ship, Mariamne's p.o.v:**

I was in the control room, with everyone in my team.**  
**"We're actually in the Dragon World! wow" I asked in the awe.

"How did Master R get us in here without being caught?" Asked Jade. "Master R pretty good but who is he/she?" Prince then said.

Jade then walked away and when to Ace.

Prince then came to me. "Is she still pissed at me for what happen at the 'Winter Beauty Battle, like what 5 months ago'? Prince asked me.

"Yeah, Prince you hurt her you know that right?" I then asked him. "Yeah I know that" He yelled back at me.

"Then go talk to her... After that day she just been avoiding you and you never said anything... You know Jade, in the end she has to have a closure" I told him.

He walked away, and when to go and talk to Jade who was talking to Ace.

**Prince's p.o.v:**

"Jade can I talk to?" I asked her. She turn away from Ace and glared at me.

"You just did, now beat it" She growled at me. "I'm serious, Jade" I yelled at her. I then grabbed her arm. "I'm serious, to Prince! now let me go" Jade ordered me.

Ace then backed off. I gripped Jade's arm tighter. She let out a small yelp.

I then dragged her out of the control room.

Right before we left the control room, "Put up the sound-poof barriers because some stuff is about to go down" I heard Ace yell before we walked out.

**Outside of the control room, in the hall, Jade's p.o.v:  
**"What the hell do you want?" I yelled at Prince.

"Are you still pissed at me?" He asked me. I dropped my head. Ready to yell my head off at him.

"You freaking hurt me... You among all people, know me the most and about my past and there you go calling me ugly" I yelled at him.

Tear were threatening to fall from my eyes. I tried to stop my self from breaking down in tears.

"Well, if you not going to say anything then, bye" I quickly said. I then was about to enter the control room again.

But I was stopped. I felt Prince pull me back and pin me against the wall. His arms were on either side of me.

My head was still hanging low. "Go away" I whispered as I tried to push him away from me. But I couldn't

**Prince's p.o.v:**

Jades head was hang low and she was trying to push me away. I could tell she wants to cry over loud and just kick and scream.

I lifted her chin with my hand. Her face was filled with tears. "Your crying" I blankly said as I looked into her eyes.

Jade jerked her head away. I moved my arms around, and then hugged her.

"Jade I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to you" I whispered into her ear.

"Then why? Why did you?" She gasped with tears in her eyes. "I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry" I told her.

"You know... I shouldn't cause any more pain in your life... Your past was painful enough" I said with a sad voice. "Your so stupid" Jade told me.

Then next thing you know, me and Jade was locked lips.

I was kissing Jade, her lips were warm... And now my life was complete.

We broke our kiss. We were looking at each other. Jade face was crimson red.

"Your so cute" I whispered as I held her close. "Love you" Jade then whispered in a very soft voice. "I love you too! Jade" I told her to.

We stopped hugging, and then was about to enter the control room again.

Right before we walked in, I grabbed her hand and then we were holding hands and walking into the control room.

**Mariamne's p.o.v:**

Me, Ace, Nightmare, Twilight, Hunter, and Shadow was shock we saw Jade and Prince walk in the control room. While Rex was just staring at them, while drinking something.

"Holy shit! What the hell is going on?" Ace yelled in shock. "Shut up" Jade and Prince replied .

We all the took a seat. Waiting for the signal.

It was quiet.

No one was saying anything. "Pasts" Rex then said in a sort voice. We all were shocked.

"What?" Hunter asked. "Pasts" Rex repeated again. "I see lets all talk about our pass" I explained. Rex nodded.

"Okay, who goes first?" Shadow asked. "Jade you go first" Ace cheered. "..." She paused.

"When I was 7 I had my mother and father brutal murdered in front of me... Then the murders kidnapped me, and after that I was part of the human slave trade" Jade sadly said.

She paused... "Then at 12 I was finally sold, and the person that 'owned' me... After 5 year I was sick of him... I killed him, and then last word he called me before I finished him off... was... 'Ugly'... And then after that I ran away and found the Fanged Dragon guild" Jade explained.

She then took a dept breath.

"Who's next" Jade then said.

"I just have a question" Ace said. "What?" Jade replied. "Are you still a you know... V...?" Ace asked in a skipping voice.

** (Pm me if you don't get what 'V' means)**

"Yes you asshole" Jade yelled. It was silent. "Okay, I'm next" Prince quickly then said.

"Okay well... My dad left me and my mom when I was 7, he came back home when I was 9 but he was drunk and on drugs. He tried to kill my mom, but my mom killed him in the end and started blaming me. So I killed my mom in the end and her last words was 'I'll never forgive you' blah blah and after that I was saved by a member of Fanged Dragon, but he died 4 years after I joined" Explained Prince and then he went quiet.

"I'm next" I then cheered. "I don't have any memory of my past. All I know is I was in the Fanged Dragon guild from the very began and then Master R taught me magic" I explained.

** Time skip - We all finished sharing, but Rex isn't sharing... Prince's mother killed his father, then Prince killed his mother. Jade had her mother and father murdered in front of her eye, the was in a slave trade. Nightmare and Twilight were orphans from the began and was on their own. Hunter was part of a hunting village, but was left for dead after a hunting accident. Shadow was forgotten by his family and friends as be came almost like a shadow and was forgotten by history. And lastly for me, I don't really have a past.**

We all finished sharing out past. I saw Rex stand up and leave the control room. I followed him.

We were outside of the control room in the hall way. "Hey Rex" I called out. "Yeah" He replied.

"Why didn't you share?" I asked. He was at blank. "Why should I share my life with people I don't care for?" He asked. I frowned at him.

"We all shared, so why can't you?" I asked. "I locked away my words... And my past doesn't concern you" Rex replied as he then turn away and started walking away.

I grabbed his arm. He froze and looked at me. In a spilt second I was pinned against the wall.

"What the hell?" I asked with a growl. "If you really want to know about my past than fine, but you have to do me some thing in return" He ordered.

"Okay, but tell me your past first" I ordered. He backed away from me.

"My mother, father, brother, and little sister all were murdered in front of my eyes. I begged the murders not to kill them, I begged and begged, I cried and begged so much I lost my voice for a short time... But in the end they still killed them. So from that day I decided that words are use less and so I locked away my words" Explained Rex.

I was shocked. "Rex I -" I was cut off. The alarm rang. And machine lie voice said. _" 55 minute warning until plan takes off, I repeat 55 minute warning until plan takes off"_

"We bett-" I was starting to say, but was cut off again. I felt a pair of warm lips on mines.

Rex broke the kiss. I was stunned. "There you returned the favor, call me when the plan is about to start" Rex quickly said. He then ran off down the hall to somewhere else in the air ship.

**Meanwhile, Path 'C', Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Levy duck" I yelled as the Blizzardvern tail whipped around and almost hit Levy.

Levy ducked. "Soild Script: Arrows" Levy chanted. The Blizzardvern got stuck by all the arrows. It screech a bloody sound from the pain.

"Lu-Chan now" Levy yelled at me. "Okay" I yelled back.

"Lightning Dragon Roar" I chanted. A twister of lighting shot from my mouth. Hit the Blizzardvern and shocked in.

The monster was down. "Yes, Levy we did it" I cheered. Me and Levy then hugged.

A door opened up, leading to out side. "Lu-Chan let's go" Levy cheered.

We both then exit the first exam zone and entered the second exam zone. It was a forest with lush green bushes, grass, and trees.

The door we came from, was lined up next to a row of other doors. "Those must be the other exam paths" Levy said. "Yeah, maybe your right" I replied to Levy.

"Lets start making our way to the next place" Levy said. I nodded.

**Meanwhile, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Why can't I win?" I yelled. "Don't give up Natsu" I heard Happy cheering in the back round.

"Haha, come on Natsu you can do better" Gildarts said.

"Okay here I come" I yelled. As i charged with a fist of fire, I swung my fist. Gildarts dodge it and hit me. I saw sent flying way, and back flipped to get my footing again.

"Remember last S-Class exam, you got the pair with me... And I asked you what is fear" Gildarts said. "Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"Well this time... Reason for fighting?" Gildarts then asked me.

"I'm fighting for my Nakama, Who else?" I said. "No... There is some one you are fighting for... Who is it?" Gildarts stared at me.

"I fight for... The person I love" I yelled. I then charged at him with a fist of fire. He dodged the attack.

"Crash Magic" Gildarts chanted as his attack was charging towards me. I dodged it, but as soon as I dodge his attack he charged at me.

I was knocked down to the floor on my side. I then covered my body in flames to protect my self.

Gildarts backed off. We were 20 feet away from each other. "This is the end" Gildarts said. I was shock.

"Disassembly Magic" Gildarts chanted as the net like patterned attack charged towards me. I was shock. I the had a little vision of Lucy... In her red-eye stage.

The attack didn't hit me, I fell to the ground in shock. "Why do you fight? Who do you fight for?" Gildarts asked.

"I fight to protect... To protect Lucy" I yelled as I felt tears started to stream down my face.

"Why do you protect Lucy?" Gildarts then asked. I slowly stood up. "I protect because... She's mines, I wouldn't ever let her go to the 5th stage... I shall always protect her" I yelled.

"That they when us 3 got into the fight... I was out cold while I made Lucy fight my battle. I hated that feeling, of being weak... Watching her faint, I shall never let her put her life on the line just of me... That's why I want to protect Lucy... So I can always be there for her, so I can always save her, so I can be her's and only her's" I explained with a smile.

Gildarts smiled. "Good answer, Natsu" Gildarts said with a smile. "What?" I asked. "You pass, Natsu" Gildarts said.

He walked to a door on the other side of the room, and it opened. "Go Natsu, Lucy and Levy has pass already" Gildarts told me. "Thanks Guildarts, bye" I yelled.

I then ran out of the door, I then ended up in a forest. "Happy let's go" I cheered. "Aye, Sir" Happy replied as we then started wondering the forest.

**Meanwhile, Path 'F', Gray's p.o.v:**

"Juvia are you alright?" I asked Juvia as she was covered in buries and cuts. Well I was in the same state.

"Yeah" Juvia replied in a weak voice. "Come on you two, I know you guys can do better" Mira scoffed in her Satan Soul Take Over voice.

"Juvia ready" I asked her, "Yup" She replied with a smile. We then stood back to back, and holding hands with our heads.

"Unison Raid" We chanted together, then a giant water wave was created, and then 3 giant ice cannons started to form then fired huge ice chunks of ice at the wave and the mix together to create a water and ice typhoon.

"Soul Extinction" Mira chanted. Her attack then cut through mines and Juvia attack. Her attack then charged and hit me and Juvia.

Juvia was sent flying 20 feet away. "Juvia" I yelled. I went to her, she was knocked out cold.

"Juvia, wake up please, Juvia wake up" I begged her. Mira then walked up to us.

"Why do you fight?" She asked. "What?" I asked. "Why do you fight? Who do you fight for? Who are you willing to give every thing to, just to protect?" Mira asked.

"I fight to protect my Nakama, I fight for my Nakama, I will give ever everything for my Nakama... I will give everything to Juvia" I then yelled as I had Juvia in my arms.

"Why?" Mira asked. "So... I can become strong, and strong to protect my Nakama, to protect the people I love and care for... That's why I fight" I then yelled again.

Mira just flashed a smile. Her dark aura then slowly began to slip away and all that was left was the normal MiraJane that we all know and love.

She smiled again. "Right answer" Mira said. I smiled. I was zoned out. "What are you talking about Mira?" I asked in a confused voice.

"You and Juvia pass, this time the exam is about 'Protecting' and you pass, because you protect you love one" Mira explained with a smile.

"We passed" I gasped to Juvia. Juvia was out cold and sleeping.

"Lets take Juvia to a safe camp that's just outside" Mira told me. i nodded and stood up, holding Juvia in my arms.

She oped a door, and then we all walked outside. We were in a forest. "Follow me" Mira said.

I followed her and we walked for a few minutes and ended up at this, little tent like shelter that had all the sides opened.

I placed Juvia on a blank with a pillow. Mira then started bandaging Juvia and me up.

**Meanwhile, Path 'B', Cana's p.o.v:**

"Romeo, go" I yelled. "Okay" He replied quickly. "Rainbow Fire" Romeo chanted and then a rainbow color of fire then started to surround the birds with flames.

The birds then all were in a fire holding place and couldn't get out. "Cana now" Romeo told me.

I then jumped into action, I pulled out 3 cards. The 'Lightning' card, 'Reverse Tower' card, and the 'Lovers' card.

I threw at the clippers, it landed by the birds and the started pecking at the cards.

I smirked, "Jolt of Fate" I chanted. All the birds then got shocked and burned.

The birds all fell to the ground in defeat. "Yes, Romeo we did it" I cheered. "Yup" he cheered back, we then came together and gave each other a hi-fi each other.

A door opened up. "Lets go" I cheered. We walked through the door and we ended up out side in a forest like place.

"Where are we?" Asked Romeo. "I don't know, I guess the 2nd trial is like a recon or a searching thing where we have to find something, I guess" I told Romeo.

We both then started walking, we took a turn and saw Mira, Gray, and a sleeping Juvia.

We walked up to them. "What happen?" i asked in a scared voice, thinking someone has gotten in the exam zone and is beating up the people of Fairy Tail.

"Oh, well I had them and I didn't go easy" Mira explained, My mine was set at ease. "Oh, so is Juvia alright?" Romeo asked. "Yeah, she should be waking up any minute now" Gray said with a smile.

"Oh, okay well good luck, come one Romeo, let's go" I said. "Okay" Romeo replied.

"Good Luck" Gray replied back. I stopped, and spun around quickly. "Oh, wait Mira what is the second trial?" I then asked.

Mira paused and placed her finger on her chin. "Well you have to find some thing, that's all I know" Mira said in a sweet voice.

"Oh, okay, then let's go Romeo" I cheered again. We both then ran off and then rushed into the forest.

**Meanwhile, Path 'D', Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." I tried to catch my breath. "Wendy are you alright? You did fight hard" Carla told me. I smiled at her. "I'm fine Carla, and thank you for helping me" I told her.

I tried to stand up. "Take it easy, want me to carry you?" Carla asked me.

"Yes, Please" I replied. Carla then came and pick me and we flew through this door that was lead to a forest.

"Pretty, and the air taste yummy" I gasped, with a smile. Carla gave me and weird but happy look.

**(Remember Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, so she eats air)**

We turned a corner and saw a little camp site. We flew up to it. "Oh, Mira" I cheered. "Wendy, are you alright?" Mira asked me.

"Here let me heal you" Mira said. "Okay" I said as Carla placed me down on a blanket.

"Where is Juvia and Gray?" I asked, "How did you know they were here?" Mira asked me. "Oh, I can smell them" I explained. "Oh, yeah right, they left about 5 minutes ago" Mira explained to me. "I see, thank you Mira" I said. "No problem" Mira repiled back with a smile.

She then sent me and Carla off. Carla and me where walking through the forest.

**Meanwhile, Path 'E', Gajeel's p.o.v:  
**"Gajeel are you alright" Lily asked me and a worried voice, as he no longer had the power to stay in his battle from.

"No" I growled as I saw Erza walked over me in her 'Heaven's Wheel Armor'.

"You fail" She said. these words hit me like a ton of bricks. "But, I'll give you a chance to answer a question... If you answer wrong then you fail... But if you answer correct you pass" Erza explained.

"What is it then?" I asked her. Erza paused. "Why are you fighting? What are you fighting for? Who are you fighting for?" Erza asked.

I closed my eyes. Then I saw like a slide show pass my mind. First was meeting Metalicana, then joining Phantom Lord, then fighting FairyTail and beating up Lucy and losing to Salamander,become a FairyTail mage and being in FairyTail and having a great time with everyone... And then lastly was Levy, Hikari, and Echo.

I slowly stood up. And started walking away holding my side. "Gajeel! Where are you going?" Lily asked in shock.

"I'm leaving, i have failed" I blankly told him. "Then what about the question?" Lily asked.

I paused... "The reason I fight, isn't the same reason from when I was at the Phantom Lord guild... It have changed... The reason why I fight now, is to protect my Nakama and to protect my children.. and Levy" I said, I felt so happy to say that.

I took a deep breath, "I am fighting for my Nakama and Family to stay safe... I am fighting for her and them, so I can keep them safe and sound" I then took another pause.

I spun around quickly ans stared stringent into Titania's eyes. "That is my reasons" I lastly said, as I turn around and started walking away.

"Right answers, Gajeel" Titania smirked, I turned around to see her opening a door.

"Go now you're the last on" Erza laughed as she then unrequipped her armor and was in her normal clothes.

I walked towards the door, and walked through it. I saw a forest after that... "Where am I?" I asked. "This is the second trial, and before you leave, get healed at the safe camp" Erza ordered me as she walked out with me, and started pointing at a little tent.

I stared up at the sky. **(In Gajeel's mind, ' Metalicana... I passed, did you see, I passed')** I cheered in my mind and then went to get healed,

**Meanwhile, Some where in the Dragon World hiding in an airship, Mariamne's p.o.v:**

"It's time" Hunter said, as he opened the air ship door and we all walked outside.

A black light orb then opened up in front of us. And a voice started to talk.

"Do me proud" The voice ordered. We all bowed and in unison we all said... "Yes, Master R". The light disappeared.

"Remember who our targets are now, Hunter you are the person to make the first attack" I then ordered him.

"Okay, whatever, bye" He waved and said, then in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Nightmare and Twilight then took off, and was followed by Jade and Prince. Hunter and Ace then lifted and it was Me and Rex that was alone.

"Who's you target?" I asked him. "Salamander" He softly said. "Who's yours?" He asked back.

"Lucy" I blankly told him, he then left and I did the same.

I was wondering through the forest trying to look for Lucy, until I came across this light orb.

_They all pass they're first trial. _

_And wtf!? _

_Fanged Dragon is in the Dragon World, but we learned more about them..._

_And the biggest mystery..._

_Who is Master R?_

_Thanks for reading._

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._

_Sorry for late update, I will try to update 2 more by friday, 6:00pm, Hawaii Standard time._


	49. Chapter 49

_True meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 49_

_Trial 2: Killer Problems_

**In the palace, watching the S-Class exam, Holiday's p.o.v:**

All the dragons were watching the S-Class exam, from the palace, along side Fairy Tail Master Makarov. **(Dragons all in human form)**

I walked out, to greet Cielo who had just arrived a little late. "Cielo, your here" I cheered to her as she than transform from her dragon form to human form.

"Holiday" Cielo cheered back to me, as we then hugged each other and then walked in the palace.

"So is Yuki alright?" I asked. "Yeah, she said it's just an upset tummy" Cielo reassured me. "Oh, well give my regards her" I said with a smile. "Thanks" Cielo replied.

We walked in the room where we were watching the exam. "How is it going?" Cielo asked.

"Well every one pass the first trial, and Queen Lucy seems to be doing fine" I explained to her. "That's good" She smiled, as she then stared at my chest.

"What are you staring at?" I asked in a quiet voice, so we didn't bother the others.

"That necklace, it's so cute" She giggled. "Oh thanks, Queen Lucy gave it to me before the exam started" I told her.

**Flash Back, before the exam started, Holiday's p.o.v:**

_I got back to the palace, right before the exam started._

_ I saw Queen Lucy, and she ran up to me. "Holiday" She cheered. "Yes, Queen Lucy" I said back with a smile._

_**(Human form)**_

_"Here, I made this for you as a thank you present" Queen Lucy cheered as she then was holding up a neck._

_ The neck was in the shape of a circle about the size of a half-dollar coin. And it was divided up in different areas, and in the middle was a small circle._

_ The small circle was filled in with a pink heart, and all the split up places where filled with a different element. One with a water/ice sign, fire sign, earth sign, air/sky sign, iron sign, snow sign, poison sign, lightning sign, time sign, space sign, celestial sign, light sign and lastly a darkness sign._

_ It also had a silk ribbon to tie it. I was shocked. "My queen, I don't know what to say... Thank you so much" I said in a teary voice._

_ I felt so happy and filled with joy. Queen Lucy then stepped in the back of me, and placed it around my neck and tied it._

_ "Well, I have to go, bye Holiday" Queen Lucy cheered and she then went way._

**Normal time, Holiday's p.o.v:**

I was watching Queen Lucy with her partner walking through the forest. And I was holding the pendent part of my necklace and praying that Queen Lucy will be alright.

**Meanwhile, in the forest, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Hey Levy did you find any thing yet?" I asked her as we looked around. "Nothing, sorry Lu-Chan" Levy said back.

"Lets keep looking" I told Levy, "Okay" Levy replied to me with a smile.

**Meanwhile, Cana's p.o.v:**

I was walking around with Romeo, looking for something different that could be a clue to the next trial.

"Cana did you find anything?" Romeo asked me as he looked behind a bush for any clues. "No, have you?" I huffed in tiredness.

"..." Romeo was quiet. I turned around and looked at him. "Ro-" He cut me off.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Romeo then yelled out, to a shadow of a tree. "Romeo that's only a shadow" I told him. I taught he went nuts.

"I see you figured out I was following you guys, how smart" A dark voice said. Then from the shadow of a the tree then, started to rise up and it turned into a silhouette of a man.

A man then stepped forward out of the shadow. He had black hair, baggy blue pants, and a plain black shirt with the word 'Freedom' on the front of it.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" I then yelled as I pushed Romeo in the back of me.

"I moved with the shadows... I am a shadow... My name is Shadow, the King of Shadow Magic" He cheered as he pointed to himself.

"Don't make me laugh, you aren't suppose to be here" Romeo then said. "I'm not suppose to be here? Well little man you should talk" Shadow growled as shadow like arms then when to attack Romeo.

I jumped in front of Romeo, and protected him. Shadow stopped his attacked and looked at me.

"If you wanna fight, then fight me, leave the kid out of this" I ordered him, as I took my fighting pose.

"Cana don't" Romeo then yelled at me. "Romeo if you wanna help then please do" I told him.

I then charged at him. "Jolt of Fate" I chanted as I threw 3 cards at him. He dodged it and then had his shadow like hands, quickly pull me to the place where I through my cards.

I then was attacked with my very own attack. It was very painful. I fell to the floor on my knees.

I looked up and saw Romeo standing in front of me, protecting me.

"Don't hurt Cana" Romeo's voice growled as he lit his hand on fire.

"And what if I do?" As Shadow in a cocky voice. "Then you better pray that me and FairyTail will have mercy on you soul" Romeo growled again.

**Romeo's p.o.v:**

** (Some attacks made up)**

"Come at me" Shadow said as he then waved his 2 fingers at me . I light my hands on fire, with red flames this time.

I charged at him. "Red Fire: Sparkle" I chanted as I was in a close ranger to him. The fire on my hands then created a fire field around me and shadow.

I changed the red flames to blue flames. "Blue Fire: Freezing Fire" I chanted again. As a blast of blue fire then was headed towards Shadow. He was calm.

He smirked. "Foolish kid" He said with a giant smirk. "Shadow Stealing" He chanted, I couldn't move, I was frozen. As my blue flame then hit the shadow like shield that was protecting Shadow. I felt all the pain from the attack.

"Wahhh" I screamed in the hot, but yet cold and painful attack. My attack then stopped and the shadow that was in front of Shadow then disappeared with in thin air, and I could then start moving on my own.

"What was that?" I gasped. "It was Shadow Stealing, it's a spell that allows me to steal someones shadow and use it at my will. Once your shadow is under my control then you can't move and if your shadow is attack then you will feel all the pain" Explained Shadow.

"Now lets end this" Shadow said. I was on my hands and knees on the ground still trying to gasp for air.

I looked up at him, and there he was. With a lance that was all black but see through. It was a shadow lance.

"Bye kid" He lastly said. As I was prepared for the attack, I didn't feel any attack. I just heard a loud crashing sound. I looked up, just to see Cana, standing in front of me, with Shadow standing 14 feet away from us.

"Romeo run!" Cana yelled to me. "But Cana where?" I asked. "Find Natsu or Lucy or Erza, or Gray or someone just go and run find someone and get help" Cana yelled at me again.

Shadow then attacked Cana with a shadow fist. but some how Cana caught the attack. Cana was all beaten up and bleeding a little bit.

"But Cana" I yelled again. "Romeo" Cana then said in a calm voice but paused. "Run" Cana then growled at me.

"I can't" I told her. "Yes, you can find someone now... RUN ROMEO! RUN" Cana then roared in a dark but yet sweet and protective tone of voice.

"Cana, please don't" I then said as I started to have tears running down the side of my eyes.

Cana turned her head and looked at me for a quick second. The look I saw was heartbreaking.

"Now run Romeo! Run and find help... So my sacrifice wouldn't be in vain Romeo... Now go, run!" Cana yelled at me in a sad voice.

I then slowly began to step back slow. Getting back from Cana. "Cana... I'm sorry... Stay safe" I whispered as I clenched my fist and started running away.

**Cana's p.o.v:**

** (In Cana's mind, 'Good job Romeo... Now just kept on running and find help... So my death shall now be in vain')**

"Where do you think your going brat?" Shadow yelled as he had a shadow hand chase after Romeo. I stopped it.

"Your fight is with me, no him" I smirked, I then throw him back. About 15 feet away from me.

"Ha, I lifted wine barrels that were heavier than you" I smirked as I wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Shut up and bring it on" Shadow yelled at me. He charged at me. I was ready to counter attack him, with my cards but before I knew it was gone.

I turned around and see him heading in Romeo's direction.

"Oh, no you don't" I yelled. I grabbed him by his left leg and yanked hard on him.

He flew backwards towards a tree. "You're a pest, I was going to spare you but now, I'm not" He growled at me.

As a dark aura then started to build up around him, I got ready to be on guards and counter attack at any cost.

"Shadow Hell" Shadow chanted and then the surround area around us grew dark and black.

**Meanwhile, At the palace, Holiday's p.o.v:**

"How is that?" We all gasped in shocked. "That's the Fanged Dragon guild" I then said. Remembering that one day Queen Lucy was talking about them.

"The exam must be stopped before my children get hurt" Master Makarov ordered.

"If 'R' is here then were dead" Cielo cried in a shocked voice. "No, we have to go in" I ordered.

We all then went to the exam starting point, where it lead into the forest. We all then walked but was stopped, by a barrier.

"What?" Yelled Master Makarov. "A barrier was put up, but this isn't our barrier, it's some one else" Igneel confirmed.

I then stepped forward and inside of the barrier. "It seems I can get in, why can you guys?" I asked. "That's not the point, now go and save the kids and meet back up at the palaces" Grandeeney then ordered me. "Got it" I cheered. I then headed into the woods looking for everyone. **(Human form)**

**Meanwhile, at one of the base camps, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Wow! It's nice that we all could meet" Wendy cheered. As the 5 out of the 6 teams along with Gildarts, Erza, and Mira, were all at one of the base camps resting.

"Hey but where is Cana and Romeo?" Gildarts then asked. "Maybe they are looking for the 2nd trial clue" Mira suggested. "Hey speaking of the devil, guess who I smell coming" Natsu smirked.

As than sound of the bush and trees started shaking, a boy then came through it.

"Romeo" We all gasped in unison at the very hurt and injured boy. He was breathing heavily.

"Help... Fanged... Attack... Us... Cana... Fighting... Help..." Romeo gasped for words then fell to his knees.

**(What Romeo was really trying to say was ' Help the Fanged Dragon guild just attacked us and Cana stood back fighting, she needs our help')**

"Wwwwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhh" We all then heard a bloody murder scary. Romeo spun around. "Cana" He yelled. Gildarts then walked over to Romeo and placed his hand on Romeo's shoulder.

"Where is Cana, bring us to Cana now" Gildarts ordered. Romeo then began to show us the way.

We ran through the forest, to the place where Cana was. I could smell blood.

**Meanwhile, Cana's p.o.v:**

"Ha... Ha... Ha" I was breathing hard, trying to catch my breath. "That's what you get" Shadow smirked, with a dark laugh.

I then tried to stand up, but I couldn't. "You will pay" I gasped at him. As I then dropped to my knees.

"You pretended you were strong, but in a few minutes, I broke you" Shadow grinned at me. "You wrong... I wasn't pretend to be strong, I am strong" I gasped as a tear streamed down my face.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked. "When you have Nakama that you wanna protect, you would fight with your all... Would you fight for your Nakama?" I then asked him as I looked up. His face was filled with stun and wonder.

"But aren't you afraid of dying?" Shadow then asked me. "No... Because I have Nakama that would live for me... At my guild, we shall not die for a friend... We will live for them... Is your guild like that? Are you happy in life? Are you willing to live for your Nakama? Are any of your Nakama willing to live for you?" I lastly asked.

I looked at him, his was covered with a stream of tears. "Nakama?" He then said. I looked at him, "That what we call a friend" I then lastly said as I dropped to the ground.

**Shadow's p.o.v:**

She passed out. I wiped my eyes, "Nakama? Will Cana be my Nakama?" I whispered.

The bushes started to rustle. I turned my head, to see every one of FairyTail members that took the S-Class exams, right in front of me.

"What have you done to Cana?" A big well build man then yelled at me. He charged at me. "Crash Magic" He started to chanted at he got closure to me. "Crushing Evil, Spreading the truth: Empyrean" He chanted as he then appeared in front of me.

"Shadow Stealing" I chanted as I stole Cana's shadow to us as my shield. He hit the Shadow.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Cana then let out a bloody murder scream again. Gildarts stopped and backed off. "That the spell, Shadow stealing, he can take your shadow and then you wouldn't be able to move" Romeo then starting to say.

"And if you attack the shadow that I stolen then the person I stole the shadow from will feel all the pain" I lastly explain. "So Gildarts, by hitting this shadow you just basically hit your daughter" I said with a smirked.

He backed away, and I then return Cana's shadow. "Your so weak... I thought you would have had this done long time ago but I guess I was wrong" A voice growled from the trees.

Hunter, Rex, Twilight, Nightmare, Ace, Jade, prince, and Mariamne then showed up out of nowhere.

"What are you guys doing here?" I yelled out. "Cleaning up your mess" Hunter then told me.

We then heard then trees and bushes start moving again. We all turned and saw Holiday.

**(The reason why Fanged Dragon knows everyone, is because they do research on every body... Even the dragons)**

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Holiday, why are you here?" I yelled out. Holiday then ran in-between us and Fanged Dragon.

"This stops here. The S-Class exam will be postponed and you people need to leave" Holiday firmly said as she put both of her hands out.

**(Think in the manga went Natsu attacked SaberTooth, and was about to fight the guild master but then Minerva then stopped them, so think of the pose that Minerva used to stop them from fighting)**

"Holiday" I then yelled out again but she didn't respond. "You all must leave at once" Holiday ordered them.

"Make us" Mariamne then yelled out as she put her hand forwards, that she was about to attack.

"Holiday" I then yelled out again. "Yes, My queen" She replied without looking at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Master Makarov sent me here to stop the exam, they all would have come with me but for some reason I was the only one able to get in" Holiday said.

"Ew! can you guys just shot up... And Lucy come with us" Mariamne said to me. Holiday got upset. "Don't talk to my Queen like that you foul creäture" Holiday then roared as she then charged at Mariamne.

Mariamne still had her hand out. "Disappear... You over grown lizard" Mariamne chanted.

As a light beam then charged from her hand and hit Holiday. It it Holiday, how had her arm our ready to attack. Hit it Holiday in the hand.

Holiday then slowly began to disappear. She paused in shock as I watched her watching her hand then her arm disappearing.

Everyone was shocked and quiet. I stepped forward. "Holiday" I gasped in the shock.

She then slowly began to disappear right in front of my eyes. "Holiday" I yelled as I ran up to her. I held he disappearing arm.

"Holiday, please don't go" I cried to her. "My queen, I'm sorry, I was being foolish, I thought I was invincible, because my goal in life is to protect you... I'm going now" She smiled.

"Holiday don't go! I order you not to go, I order you" I cried louder and louder.

"My queen, I'm sorry but this time... I can't seceded your request, I'm sorry" Holiday said with tears in her eyes.

I then backed away. "Goodbye my queen' Holiday said as she then started disappearing almost completely.

She disappeared, but the second before she left she said "I love you, my queen" Still hearing the queen part in my head.

I then saw that the necklace, her didn't disappear. I watch it slowly fall and hit the floor.

** *Cling, ding, clang***

The sound of the necklace hitting the floor brough tears to my eyes. I then saw Shadow us a shadow hand and picked it and gave it to Mariamne.

"No" I whispered. "Noooo" I whispered a little louder. "NOOOOOOO" I cried a bloody mary murder tone of voice.

I then felt my eyes starting to change, from brown to grey, grey to black, black to red and black.

"You'll pay" I yelled. "Meet at the 'Barrier' "Mariamne then said. "Shut up" I yelled. I charged, Mariamne, still had her hand out.

"Lucy don't" I heard Natsu's voice cry. "Boom" Mariamne said. I stop, we all were confused.

Then we all felt the ground under our feet explode. "Wahhh" We all yelled in unison.

All then were blown off to different areas of the exam zone.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

Me, Lucy, and Happy were all blown to some where to the part of the exam zone South .

While Juvia, Wendy, Gildarts, and Cana were blown somewhere north of the exam zone.

Erza, Gray, Levy, and Lily were blown somewhere east of the exam zone.

MiraJane, Gajeel, Carla, and Romeo were blown somewhere some where west of the exam zone.

**In the palace, Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

"What are we to do now?" I asked. "I guess we just have to wait until the barrier is weaken and then we can go in and save everyone... But for now we are useless" Igneel explained to me.

**(In Makarov's mind, 'You brats better say safe')**

I could do anything. Just waking my children fight. I felt so useless.

**Meanwhile back in the exam zone, Shadow's p.o.v:**

Mariamne had just blown all the Fairy Tail people off some where.

I stared at her. "What the matter?, Shadow" Mariamne asked me. "Oh, nothing, it's just that Cana girl said something to me and I want to ask you guys a question" I said.

"Okay what's the question?" Ace then asked. I paused.

"Will you guys die for me?" I asked. They all were quiet. "It's the fight for survival, if you're not strong, you'll die, so no" Mariamne blankly said.

They all shook they're heads. "Will you guys live for me?" I then asked.

"That's a fucking stupid question, Shadow, how can you live for someone who is dead?" Hunter then cursed.

"Haha, sorry" I put on a fake smile. "Never mind my questions I was just being stupid, sorry" I laughed it off, with a sick feeling inside of me.

"Well be better go, Master R will be pissed if we don't prepare the ceremony" Jade then said.

We all then turned around and started walking away. I stood back for a second and turned around to looked into the sky...

"Cana... Thank you and... I'm sorry" I whispered. "Shadow come on" Nightmare yelled back at me. I then spun around and then caught up with everyone.

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spell words_

_Everyone is working hard trying to find the _

_2nd trial clues._

_But then Romeo and Cana are attacked by Shadow._

_Holiday was killed by Mariamne._

_And why does Shadow has a change in mind?_

_Will Lucy end up going out of control?_

_And... Will she make Natsu... _

_'End it'_


	50. Chapter 50

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 49

War

**Somewhere in the forest, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Lucy, please don't cry" I whispered to Lucy as she was curled up in a ball crying.

Lucy looked up at me, her eyes red and back. I was stunned. "Natsu... Do you remember the promise we made" Lucy whispered as she lifted her head and stared at me.

I wanted to say no but... "Yeah, I do" I gulped. "Good" Lucy whispered with a smile.

Lucy then slowly stood up, and so did I. Lucy threw her arms around me. "Natsu... I might not making back to FairyTail with you guys... And so I want you and everyone at FairyTail to live for me, and I shall be intrusting my keys with you also when the time is right... I might had over the Dragon World to you, Natsu" Lucy whispered into my ear.

I pushed her way and looked into her black and red eyes. "Lucy, you coming back with us" I told her.

"No... Nothing this war is over" She blankly said. "What war?" I yelled. She pause, and looked up at me.

"I shall... Get revenge for Holiday" Lucy whispered as tears started streaming from her eyes again.

"Lucy, you are coming back to FairyTail and we can get revenge for Holiday" I told her.

"Revenge I can get... But the only way to get it is... the 5th stage of the dragon eyes" Lucy told me.

"No... Will if that happens I shall change you back, I promise" I yelled. "You also promise to kill me if I reach stage 5" Lucy then reminded me.

I was speechless after that. "Lucy" I whispered as I hugged her close and tears streaming down my face.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the exam forest, Cana's p.o.v:**

I woke up and saw that Wendy has healed me.

"Where are we?" I asked as I sat up off from the ground. I looked around. It was Wendy, me, my dad **(Gildarts)**, and Juvia.

"Cana your wake, thank goodness" My dad cheered. "We got separated for the others" Juvia said. "I see" I whispered.

"And thank you Wendy" I thanked Wendy who had just healed me. "Your welcome Cana" Wendy smile.

"We should start looking for the others" Gildarts said. He stood up and lead out a hand to him. I grabbed it and lifted myself up from the ground.

We then started walking through the forest. "Stay on guard" Gildarts warned us. We all nodded.

Walking more further in the forest. We came across a small river, and choose to rest here. Juvia confirmed the water was safe to drink, and so we all had a drink.

"This isn't wine or beer but it's do, I guess" I said as I took a big gulp of water.

We rested for a while. "The boy Shadow... He looked so sad" I whispered. "Why do you this is that?" Gildarts asked.

"I don't know, but when I was talking about Nakama and stuff his face just... It looked like a little kid who really wants a toy" I explained.

"Maybe... Fanged Dragon isn't his Nakama and he feels only" Wendy said with a frown.

"I was like that once too, Phantom Lord wasn't my Nakama, but after I meet FairyTail I was happy and finally found my Nakama" Juvia said as she clenched her fist in sadness.

I placed my hand on hers and she unclenched her fist and smiled. "So what you saying is, he's lonely" Gildarts then confirmed. I nodded.

We then started walking again. But all I had on my mind was Shadow... And the words he said. 'Nakama? Will Cana be my Nakama'

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in the exam forest, Gray's p.o.v:**

We where walking around. It was just me, Erza, Lily, and Levy.

"Do any of you guys know where we are heading?" Levy asked. "Nope" Erza replied.

"It feeling like we are walking in circles" Lily said as he crossed his arms.

"We need to find the others" Erza the said. "I got it" I cheered. "Got what?" The 3 of them asked in unison. I stepped away from them.

"Ice Maker: Pil-" I was chanting but stopped, because Erza hit me. "Ow what was that for?" I yelled at Erza. "I see where your going Gray, but if you do that then the enemy might find us as well" Erza explained.

"We'll I'm out of ideas" I huffed. "Lets just keep on walking then" Erza said as she started walking away. We followed her.

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in the exam forest, Gajeel's p.o.v:**

I was following Levy's scent.

"Gajeel can you tell if were close to any body else?" MiraJane asked me. "Yeah, Erza, Lily, Levy, and Gray" I told them.

"How far away are they?" Romeo asked. "I don't know, i'm guess very far away" I then replied.

"Okay then let's get walking" Carla then ordered. "Yeah, yeah what ever" I replied as we all then started walking in the way I smell the scent.

**At the 'Barrier', Mariamne's p.o.v:**

** (If don't remember what the 'Barrier' is check chapter 46)**

I was at the 'Barrier' waiting for Master R. Everyone else had gone back to the airship.

"Mariamne, is the deed done" A voice rang in my head. I turn to see a dark shadowy figure.

"Yes, Master R" I replied with a respectful bow. "Good... Now, set everyone at their places, on the path to the 'Barrier' so we can get Lucy here" Master R ordered.

"Yes Master R" I replied. As I then took the necklace that use to belong to Holiday, and place it on the floor. And walked away.

"What is that vial thing?" Master R growled, referring to the necklace. "Lucy Heartfilia gave that to Holiday, and when I killed Holiday that didn't disappear, so I through the you might want it as like a trophy" I repiled.

Master R was quiet. "Wahahaha" Master let out a dark and evil sounding laugh. I froze up for a second thinking I was in trouble.

"Smart move, Mariamne" Master R said complementing me. I smiled. "Thank you master" I replied.

"You may leave now" He ordered. I bowed and walked away back to the air ship.

**Master R's p.o.v:**

I watched Mariamne walk away from me. I stared at the necklace that Mariamne put down.

"Fine solider you are in deed Mariamne, it just a pity... " I stopped my self from saying any thing else.

"Shall the ceremony start... Once you have arrived... Queen L. Heartfilia" I said to my.

**meanwhile somewhere in the exam forest, Lucy's p.o.v:**

The wind blew. I stopped. "Wendy" I yelled. Happy and Natsu looked at me like I was nuts.

The wind then blew again. "Ah, Lucy your right this is Wendy's scent" Natsu then gasped.

We started following after the scent trail. "We're getting closure" Happy gasped as he could smell Wendy scent as well.

We then turned around a bend, and there we saw Wendy, Juvia, Cana, and Gildarts.

"You guys" I cheered as we saw them. "Lucy, Natsu, Happy" Wendy cheered back to us.

She then ran up to me and hugged me. "Lucy" Wendy cheered. She let go of me.

"Are you guys alright? Do you guys need any healing?" Wendy then asked. "No, were fined" I replied.

"Fancy seeing you guys here, do you guys know where the others are?" Gildarts asked. "No" Natsu replied.

"Then shall we go looking for every once else" Juvia kindly said. We all nodded and started walking.

**Meanwhile somewhere else in the exam forest, Levy's p.o.v:**

"Gajeel" I cheered as I went and hugged Gajeel. "You guys found us, good job" Erza cheered to Gajeel. Me and Gajeel stopped our hug.

It was now, Gajeel, Carla, Romeo, MiraJane, me, Gray, Lily, and Erza. "Where Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Juvia, Wendy, Gildarts and Cana?" Gray then asked.

"I don't know, I can't get any of their scents" Gajeel then said. "Well, I'm sure if we keep on walking around we should find them.

We then started walking around...

**(Time skip - 20 minutes later, Levy's p.o.v:)**

** *BOOM***

Something just exploded. We saw a typhoon of smoke, and some flames popping up here and there.

"What was that?" I yelled in shock. "Maybe that was Natsu and everyone else" Erza said.

"Lets go check it out" Gajeel then said, as we all started running towards the sound of the explosion.

**Meanwhile somewhere else in the exam forest, Lucy's p.o.v: **

"Natsu did you hear that?" I asked Natsu as we just heard a loud boom.

"Yeah, maybe it's the others, Let's go you guys" Natsu cheered. We all then starting to run towards the explosion.

**At the explosion place, Normal p.o.v:**

Natsu's group and Gajeel's group both arrived at the explosion place.

"You guys" Cheer a happy pink haired boy. "Salamander did you do this?" A Iron Dragon Slater yelled out. Natsu then shook his head.

"Good your all here" A dark and sinister voice sang.

**Cana's p.o.v:**

"Shadow" I yelled out, to the dark voice. He was looking at me. "Why are you here?" Lucy then yelled out.

"..."Shadow was quiet. He the quick moved towards me, everyone stepped in front of me to protect me but had little to no luck of stopping him.

He then was in my face, "Cana... I'm sorry" Shadow then said, he placed his hands on each of my shoulders.

"Shadow Poison" He chanted as his hand started glowing. I then felt something burning and stinging me at the same time.

"Get away from her" Gildarts then yelled. As he charged Shadow. Shadow then dodge the attack and then disappeared.

"What the hell is with him?" Romeo cursed. I then felt ill and I had a feeling that I was falling.

I felt someone catch me, and that person was MiraJane.

"Cana you just had been poisoned, please don't move" Wendy then ordered me as I felt MiraJane then placed me on the ground.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Cana just had been poisoned. Me and Wendy then rested medical aid to her.

"I never seen this type of poison before" I gasped. Atropine the poison dragon, showed me all types of poisons, but this one... I never seen before.

"It stings" Cana whispered in a soft voice. The areas around her shoulders were like a dark purple, and it was moving through her even faster.

Just with in 5 minutes it had started to spread to her chest area.

"Cana don't worry me and Lucy will heal you" Wendy reassured her. "Cana where did he inject the poison?" I asked. "Sh-shold" Cana said. Me and Wendy was very confuse.

"Do you mean the shoulders" Wendy asked. Cana gave a slight nod. "Okay, Wendy lets concentrate all of the magic on Cana's shoulder" I told Wendy. Wendy nodded.

With every minute that gone by, Cana was getting worst and worst.

**23 minutes Later, Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Finally, Cana is in a stable state" I told every, Everyone relaxed. "We found a safe camp about 5 minutes away from here" Gray said as he and Natsu jogged back to us, from the forest.

"Wendy we show try to move Cana" Lucy told me. "But how?" I asked.

"If someone drags, or carries her there will too much movement and she might fall into a bad state again" I warned Lucy.

Lucy stood up and then back away from Cana. We all looked at her with confusion.

"Requip! Key of the Serpent" Lucy then chanted, as her key of wheels formed, Lucy grabbed the key. "Open! Gate of the Killer Snake" Lucy chanted again as an orchid color purple magic opened up.

A man, half snake, half human then appeared.

**(Sachi is the snake for the chinese zodiac)**

The lower part of his body was snake and the top half was human. The snake part was a neon purple color scales, while the human part was a well build man, that was shirt less, with a plum-colored hair.

"Sachi" Lucy then yelled as the snake started to make its body a circle around Lucy.

We all were shocked and gasped. "What do you need masssster" He hissed. "Sachi, I wish for you to help my friend" Lucy ordered.

He then slide of to me, and a Cana that was semi conscience.

He bowed down and made is body flat.

"Gildarts put Cana on Sachi" Lucy said. "But that's dangerous for Cana" Gildarts said in shock and wordiness for his daughter.

"Nope, Sachi is very careful. If you are carried by him, it doesn't even feel like your moving" Lucy explained.

Gildarts then put Cana on sachi's back. And brough Cana to the safe camp.

**At the safe camp, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Cana was in a stable condition and so me and Wendy took a rest, and Sachi when back to the spirit world.

I was sitting against a tree, thinking to my self. Until Levy came up to me.

"Lu-Chan can we talk?" Levy asked. I nodded with a smile. Levy sat net to me and then took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Lucy... I through that you would have... You know, stage 5... After Holiday... You know" Levy said, with a pause.

"Levy... The truth is, I almost lost my self... I'm fighting the war, in my heart and mind. A voice in my head is telling me to just let go off sanity, but my heart just key in telling me to keep on holding on" I explained to Levy with a sad and soft voice.

"Lu-Chan" Levy whispered in a soft voice. "It's funny... I'm scared of turning into a killing machine, but at the same time... I want to... It's a sick reality, isn't it Levy" I whispered as I had a tear slip down my face.

"Lu-Chan it's alright, remember you have Nakama her helping you, you aren't alone" Levy told me, as she then reached her arm around me and hugged me. "Thank You... Levy" I replied to her.

"Lucy" A bloody screamed cried out. Me and Levy quickly made our way to Cana.

"Cana is getting worst" Wendy told me. Me and Wendy then did a quick but powerful healing spell on Cana to make her stable again. It worked.

Me and Wendy then did a quick scan of Cana's shoulder part of her body. I then moved her hair from her right shoulder and found something.

"Do any of you guys know if Cana has any tatoo(s)" I asked. "No why?" Erza then asked. I moved Cana's hair, and showed them a small tatoo on her shoulder.

The tatoo was a circle that was made by a dragon and in side of the dragon made circle, it was 9 fang like designs.

"Whats that?" Gray asked in shock. "I think this is a poison seal" I said, "What's that Lu-Chan?" Levy asked.

"A poison seal is a link, where a number of people, created a sign and if someone gets that sign... They will be poisoned" I explained.

"Do you know how to get rid of it?" Gildarts asked. I paused.

"I do... but for the seal to be broken, we must defeat the people who made this, so in other words... We have to defeat Fanged Dragon and Master R" I explained.

They all were quiet. "Sounds fine by me" Natsu cheered. "Lets go and save Cana" I then cheered.

**20 minutes later, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Gildarts, Levy, Lily, and Carla are staying back with Cana. I summoned Daylight to heal Cana.

Me, Natsu, Gajeel, Mira, Romeo, Wendy, Erza, Gray, and Juvia will be going to the Barrier.

We were running to the Barrier.

**At the Barrier, Natsu's p.o.v:**

It was a giant path, heading up. "This is the Barrier" Lucy said as we all were standing at the very bottom.

"Lets go kick some butt, and save Cana" Lucy cheered. "A war is about to start" Gajeel smirked. "Alright! I am all fired up" I then cheered.

_Everyone got lost from each other, but then found each other,_

_only to be attacked by Shadow._

_Shadow poisons Cana, and now Cana is in a fight for life and death._

_Also... Lucy and the others are about to go and fight..._

_The Fanged Dragon Guild and_

_Master R_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	51. Chapter 51

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 51

Let her grow up

**At the beginning of the Barrier, Lucy's p.o.v:**

We all started running up and making our way up the stair to get to the top, so we can reach the barrier.

"Halt" A voice yelled. We all stopped and looked around. Then in front of us a man with Pumpkin Orange hair and a woman with Neon Purple hair.

"Who are you?" Natsu yelled. "I'm Nightmare and this is my sister Twilight" The Pumpkin Orange hair man said as he was pointing to himself and his sister.

"Get out our way" Gray yelled. "Make us" Twilight smirked. "Ice M-" Gray started chanting but then was stopped, by Mira.

"Everyone go, I'll stay behind" Mira then said stepping forward. We all were shocked. "But Mi-" Wendy was starting to say but was stopped by Erza.

"Everyone now go!" Mira then yelled. We all then starting to run pass Nightmare and Twilight.

But before I left, I gave Mira something. "Mira, here they can help you out" I told Mira as I gave her 2 of my keys.

"Thank you, Lucy, now hurry up and go" Mira ordered with a smile. I then started running away to catch up with the others.

** (If Mira lose Lucy's keys, don't worry. Because Lucy requips her keys they will just return to her)**

I caught up with every one. "Erza are you sure Mira will be alright handling them on her own?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes... Even thou she looks all sweet and kind, she is a demon... How else do you think she got her nickname" Erza cheered.

"Demon MiraJane... You better not fail" Erza huffed as she smiled and we kept on running.

**Meanwhile, Mira's p.o.v:**

"It's a brave choice of you to fight both of us on your own" Twilight said with a smirk.

"I guess you don't know who I am" I then replied. "We know who you are... Demon MiraJane, the second youngest person in Fairy Tail to become a S-Class mage... Also famous for your She-Devil TakeOver powers" Nightmare explained.

"Stalker much" I then said with a smirk. "Shut up" Twilight then yelled.

"Night nii-chan... Shall we start the battle" Twilight said. "Of course... Little sister Light" Nightmare gasped.

** (Night is Nightmare's nickname, Light is Twilight's nickname)**

"TakeOver: Ultimate Devil" Nightmare started to chant. "TakeOver: Realm Angel" Twilight then chanted as well.

Nightmare then started glowing a black light, followed by a black magic circle. The black lights overtook him, and then a black lightning bolt then zapped the black light and then the light around Nightmare died down.

At the same time, Twilight body was being swallowed up by a while light. Then a white magic circle opened up above her, and a white lightning bolt then hit the magic circle and the light died down.

Nightmare then was transformed. His Pumpkin Orange hair turned to black. He then had on black skinny jeans, and was shirtless. He also had a grim reaper like coat on, and he had black bat like wings and devil like horns and tail. And lastly he had a scar on is face that when over his right eyes and he had on claw like weapons.

Twilight then was transformed. Her Neon Purple hair turned snow-white. She had on a white bikini top on the looked like angels wings, with white shorts that had a blue belt. Also with a halo floating above her head with blue angel wings. And white ribbons in her hair, and with a black sword as a weapon.

"I see your both are TakeOver mages" I then said as I was staring at them both and analyzing their TakeOvers.

"I'm the best in the world" Nightmare then smirked. "I see" I then said with a smile, as I closed my eyes and dropped my head.

"You maybe the best in the world... But..." I then paused. I lifted up my head and opened my eyes and stared at them. "But... I'm the best, in the galaxy" I then cheered out.

"TakeOver: Satan Soul" I chanted as I started to have a black color magic circle open up above me. "Sitri" I lastly chanted. A pillar of light appeared. I then slowly felt my self change.

**Nightmare's :**

** (Some attacks made up)**

MiraJane was transforming and then in the end, all we saw left was Satan Soul: Sitri.

"So you're the most powerful soul in MiraJane's hold" I smirked. "Don't take me so lightly" MiraJane growled back.

MiraJane then charged at Twilight. I blocked her before she got close to Twilight.

"Devil's Strikes" I than chanted. I then wave my hands around and a wave of dark magic then swiftly changed at MiraJane. She dodged it.

"Demon Blast" MiraJane chanted as she moved her hands 1/2 of a feet away from each other. Then a vortex of dark magic then charged at me.

"You good" MiraJane said. "Your not to bad your self, Demon MiraJane" I smirked.

**MiraJane's p.o.v:**

I would say that me and Nightmare, are almost evenly matched. But, for some reason he wouldn't let Twilight fight, and would let any of my attacks attack her.

"Twilight, get back" Nightmare then said. Twilight back up. "Why aren't you letting her get hurt?" I then asked.

"..." He was quiet. "Why should I? I have to protect my sister" He then said with a proud voice.

"Very well" Was all I could say.

"Devil's Blast Cannon" Nightmare then started to chant as a giant cannon like shape of dark magic then started forming. It was finish forming and then looked like it was about to fire.

"Fire" Nightmare then yelled. The cannon fired a massive ball of energy at me. "Evil Spark" I then chanted. As the ball of dark energy came at me I caught it. I lightning for the Evil Spark attack, destroyed the ball of energy.

**Nightmare's p.o.v:**

MiraJane destroyed my attack like it was nothing. The attack I just did, took a lot of my energy.

"You tired?" MiraJane smirked with a laugh. "Night nii-chan, let me help you" Twilight said in a soft voice.

She can up to me, and then throw her arms around me. We started at each other.

Twilight then leaned in, she placed her lips on mines and then we were locked lips.

**MiraJane's p.o.v:**

I just watched them kiss. I was shocked. Did brother and sister just... k... k... kiss each other?

As they slowly broke they're kiss, I saw a string of saliva, little bit of tongue, and a faint light of green energy pass on from Twilight to Nightmare.

"Thank you, Twilight" Nightmare said with a sadistic smile. "Anything for you... Night nii-chan" Twilight happily smile, just like the thing she just did was okay and normal.

"Your kiss" I began to say. "What about it?" Asked Nightmare just like nothing happened. "It's wrong... Why do you give him energy and power?" I then asked.

"Because... I give anything and everything to Nii-chan and in return he offers protection" Twilight said as she backed away from Nightmare.

"I protect her... Because it's my symbol in life... To protect my little sister" Nightmare then said.

"But the kissing stuff, that's abnormal... Family and friends kiss but... They way you guys kiss is different" I then told them.

"That's because we aren't related by blood... Nightmare adopted me as a little sister. And because we don't share the same blood, it doesn't feel wrong" Twilight explain.

I could tell that... She was... Scared.

"Now that I have more power, let's get started" Nightmare cheered. He then charged at me.

Kicks and punches, dodges and swings. We just kept on going at each other while, I had an idea.

I backed way from Nightmare. "What are you doing running away?" Nightmare yelled in a laughing voice. "Evil Stream" I chanted. As dark shadow like hands then started flying towards Nightmare the dodges it. "Ha, that's the best you can do?" He smirked. I shooked my head and then smirked back.

"Crap" He then yelled with a bloody murder voice.

The Evil Stream attack then hit Twilight. "Wahhhhhhh" She yelled out in pain, "N-nnniiii-Chaaaaaan... Helpppp" She cried out in pain as she then fell to the ground.

"Twilight!" Nightmare then yelled in a bloody voice. He then rushed to Twilight's side.

**Nightmare's p.o.v:**

"Twilight, answer me" I ordered. "Nii-Chan she really is strong" Twilight gasped at me as her eyes started to water.

"Twilight... I sorry, I have always told you that I would never let anyone harm you" I whispered.

I then left Twilights side, and charged towards MiraJane. "MiraJane... You'll pay" I howled as I charged at MiraJane.

**MiraJane's p.o.v:**

Nightmare came charging at me. I could tell he wanted to kill me.

"Devil's Yell" He chanted as a vortex of dark magic came at me. I dodged it.

"Devil's Shot" He then chanted as a bullet like attack then charged at me. I was hit by it.

"Devil's Revere" He then chanted as the area surrounding me then turn dark.

A beam of dark magic the charged at me. I couldn't move fast enough. Ad the attack then came charging at me I was prepared for anything.

I was prepared for the attack to hit me, but it never did. I looked up and saw a man and a women standing in front of me. They both stopped the attack.

"Who are you?" I asked in shock. "I'm Hades and this is my sister Lala" The man said. "Were the celestial spirits of love and hade" THe girl said.

They must be the spirits that Lucy gave to me.

"Who are you guys?" Nightmare then roared. "We are your" Lala started to say. "New opponents" Hades then lastly say.

"Fine by me" Nightmare just smirked. "Miss Mira, please go back to the safe camp" Lala said. "But why?" I asked.

"This problem... Can be solved by fighting" Said Hades. "I shall tell Master Lucy, that we will be taking over the fight" Lala then said, as she placed her pointer and middle finger on the said of the head.

**Lala's p.o.v:**

'Master Lucy, please come in, it's Lala' I said in my mind trying to reach her.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

We haven't found the next person to battle and we're still running. I then heard a voice in my head. And I stopped right in my tracks, and so did everyone else.

"Lucy, what up" Natsu said in a worried voice. "It's Lala" I said. "Who's Lala?" Asked Romeo. "I gave Lala, and Hades, who are Celestial Spirits, to Mira to help her out if she needs it" I explained.

'Master Lucy, me and Hades will be taking over the battle. Where should Miss MiraJane go?' Lala asked.

"My spirits will be taking over the fight, and what about Mira?" I then asked everyone.

"Tell Mira to go back to the camp and stay with Cana and the rest of everybody" Erza told me. I nodded.

'Lala, tell Mira to go back to the safe camp and stay with Cana and every one else' I said in my head to Lala. 'Okay, Master Lucy, bye now" Said quickly said.

'Lala, Wait' I then yelled in my head to Lala. 'Yes, Master Lucy?' She asked.

'You and Hades... Better not fail me, you guys got that' I ordered them. 'No problem, Master Lucy' Hades voice then said in my mind.

We then stopped talking. "Let go now" Gajeel then said. I nodded, then we all then started running again.

**Meanwhile, Lala's p.o.v:**

"Miss Mira, Master Lucy said that you should go back to the safe camp and check on Miss Cana" I explained to Miss Mira. She nodded. "Be safe" Miss Mira said. We both nodded. And then she left.

"Lala, let show them how a real brother and sister act" Hades told me with a cheerful smile. I just nodded.

"You'll new beat me. The ower and energy that my sister gives me, is top-notch" Nightmare chanted.

"So, that's how your sister ws defeated so easily" I then said, as I walked up and stood next to Hades nii-san.

"MiraJane was just too strong her" Nightmare explained. "That's not true. Your sister is very powerful but..."Hades then stopped from saying.

"Because of your sick nature, and your disgusting ways of 'feeding' off of poor sister... Your stealing her power, and energy..." I stopped saying and paused.

"So basically your stealing her life... Your slowly killing your own sister" Me and Hades then said in unison.

Nightmare was stunned. He didn't move, he was shocked. "Night nii-chan, that's not true" Twilight's voice slowly said as she then did her TakeOver and jumped in front of Nightmare.

**Nightmare's p.o.v:**

"Light, you knew I was slowly killing you... But why didn't you say anything?" I then yelled in shock.

"Because... I love you, more than I am supposed to... But our love can never be" Twilight then shouted as tears started to form from her eyes.

**Lala's p.o.v:**

"And Nii-chan, I'll prove to you that you aren't killing me" Twilight then said as she backed away from all of us and a white light started to form around her.

"TakeOver" Twilight yelled. As white lightning bolt started to surround her, she laughed an evil laugh that made the hair on the back of your neck stand right up.

"Now things are getting dangerous?!" Nightmare said with a funning voice.

As the lightning bolts got bigger and bigger, and started to circle around Twilight a massive red lightning bolt appeared and stuck Twilight.

As a dark and bloody murder laugh screamed out. Me and Nii-san were shock, while Nightmare was just standing perfectly fine.

The light then went away. And there stood, Twilight.

She was transformed into a new transformation.

This time she was wearing a bikini like top that looked like angel wings, that was black this time. And it was covered with a large grim reaper coat that was only buttoned at the top, and left the rest of her upper body be in the open. And she was sporting a black mini skirt that flowed in the wind, with a single layer of white fabric underneath it that showed at the bottem a little bit. As she had ribbons swirling up her legs from her ankle to her knee, and with no shoes on. Along with black glass like wings that looked cracked and ripped up, and topping off her outfit was her long neon purple hair in two side pig tails, and with a cross like sword, followed along with her black halo.

"Lunatic Angel" Twilight howled as she whipped it from side to side. "Night nii-chan, transform" Twilight then ordered. Nightmare just nodded.

"TakeOver" He yelled as he started glowing a reddish color, that was stained with a little bit a grey.

As a black and grey colored light started to over take him, lightning bolts from out of no where the stuck Nightmare.

As the light died down, he was transformed again.

Nightmare was shirtless, with skinny jeans like pants on. He had one angel looking wing on his left side and on demon-bat like wing on his right side. With a pair of devil horns sticking out from his head, with a devil tail. Also a halo floating above his head with a black crystal like heart, floating in the middle of the halo. He had on combat like boots.

His hair has turn half white and half black. The black part was on the left side and the white part was on the right side, so it was opposite from his wings. With scar marks all over his body, he also had a sword with a spikes coming up from the side of the sword and with a heart-shaped base.

"Forbinned Devil" Nightmare shouted as he pointed his sword Nii-san.

**Twilight's p.o.v:**

"Night nii-chan, you take on Hades... I got Lala" I told Nii-chan. He looked at me with shock.

"Lala, can you handle her?" Hades asked Lala in a concern but proud voice. "Yup Nii-san no worry" Lala cheered with a thumbs up and look at her brother.

It was worried to me. They trusted each other to fight their own battle.

"Devil's Blossom" Nii-chan shouted and then him and Hades into the sky, and they had a sky battle.

**Lala's p.o.v:**

"Lunatic Sunny Moon Blast" Twilight chanted, as a white orb appeared in her left hand, and a yellow orb appeared in her right hand. She then clapped her two hands together.

A light started to shine then a light beam came at me. I dodged it, and absorb the light energy.

"Lovely Dovely Strikers" I yelled as a whip of pink light started to form and started whipping around towards Twilight.

Twilight dodged it. "How dare you try to attack me... I am the fairest of all the angels... My wings are my shield, they along with my Nii-chan shall protect me" Twilight smirked.

'"And no one shall every dirty it" Twilight then darkly whisper, with a smirk. "Oh really?" I asked with a sly voice...

"Because to me... It looks like someone as already stained it" I then growled. She stood shock. As a tear spilled down her face in shock.

**Meanwhile, in the air, Hades's p.o.v:**

I used levitation magic to help me stay up float in the air.

"You'll just lose in the end so, why do you just keep on fighting a battle that will end in you lost?" Nightmare asked with a grin.

"I fight for what I believe in... I fight for Master Lucy's honor... I fight for my Nakama" I cheered.

"What do you fight for? Who do you fight for? Why do you even fight in the first place?" I then said, bombing him with questions.

He paused. "I fight for protect my sister, I fight for my sister, I fight so my sister can live in a world where... Her angel wings will never be soil by the dirty hands of this cruel world" Nightmare said.

And I then remembered something.

**Flash back, when Hades was still with Suki (Momoko) before she went all nuts and crazy, but after Lucy met Suki for the first time. Flash back, Hades's p.o.v:**

_Me and Suki was staring up into the sky, on a dark night. "Hades?" Suki asked me in a kind voice. "Yes, Master Suki?" I answered back._

_ "Why do you fight?" She asked. I was shocked when she asked me that. I paused. "You don't hae to tell me if you don't wa-" She bagain to say but I stopped her._

_ "I fight for the people I want to protect... I fight for my sister" I then blankly said._

_ "I see... But what is the use of protecting someone... When you are weak" Suki then softly said. I didn't say anything after that._

**Normal time... Hades's p.o.v:**

"So we share the same goal" I then awed. "What do you mean?" He then asked me.

"I want to protect me sister just like you do" I then blankly said. "If we have the same reasons to fight, then why do you let your sister fight her own battles? If you want to protect her then shouldn't you fight her battles?" Nightmare asked.

"No" I quickly said, which brough shock to Nightmare's eyes. "If I just keep on babying her then she will never grow up, and she will never know what true reality is" I then reminded him.

"True... Reality?" Nightmare then whispered in more shock at my words.

**Meanwhile, on the ground, Lala's p.o.v:**

"Take that back" Twilight growled, as she charged at me with a fist filled with light and dark energy.

I back flipped away, to dodge her attacks. I landed on my feet. "But it's true, you wings has been dirtier already... By your sick action" I then smirked.

"Shut up you" She yelled as she fired a light beam at me. I barely dodged it in time. I got a little bit of my hair burned off by the light.

I placed my hand on the place where the ends of my hair was burn. "Nice hair cut, now let me finish it" Smirked a dark Twilight.

"Lovely Light" I yelled as a light beam shout from my hands. "Lunatic Song" Chanted Twilight, as about 40 white and black music note shaped attacks came attack me.

They then started surrounding me. I was soon trapped in the twister of black and white music notes.

I could see anything. I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my knee, then the pain quickly moved towards my elbow, then my neck.

It was painful. "No matter what you do, you shall be trapped in my magical music notes" Twilight's voice sang.

"Love Bugs" I yelled. I put out my arm, and then a purple and pink light formed from my hand.

Small purple and pink bugs then came out from the lights, and they started buzzing around me.

As the magic music notes came at me, they were blocked by the love bugs that I created.

There was roughly about 40,000 bugs love bugs. Each love bug doesn't take up a lot of magic power, so summoning 40,000 is nothing.

I was in a sort of state of panic. I had to calm down. I then sat on the floor, chirss-cross-apple-sauce.

"Oh! Holy fate that house the feeling of love... Let me see what is locked in the house of love" I began to chant. The love bugs then all then started to create a dome around me.

"Let me see in to Twilight's heart" I whispered as all the bugs started glowing purple and pink.

"Love Code: 12 15 3 11 6 4 - 8 6 1 18 20" I began to chant. "21 14 12 15 3 11" I lastly said.

**(Number code means : Locked - Heart, and the second part means : Unlock)**

The love bugs, the all started to harden, and they all turned into stone.

And then from inside the stone, a starry night sky then started to created by magic.

An image then was created on the wall of the dome. It was like I was watching a movie.

**What Lala is watching, Normal p.o.v:**

_A little girl about the age of 5, and an older boy about the age of 9. They both were in a house, while watching a woman about 30 and a man about 35 fighting, and yelling at each other._

_ "You're a stupid drunk go and die in a hole" Yelled the woman as tears slip down her eyes. "S-shut up, You lazy w-w-whore" The man muttered in a drunken voice._

_ "Nii-chan, Mama and Papa are fighting again" Cried the little girl, as she was being hugged by her older brother._

_ "Shhh... Twilight, mama and papa aren't fighting they are just cheering" The older brother whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down. "Nii-chan, don't lie" The little girl scolded her brother in a teary voice._

_ The brother was quiet after that. "Screw you bitch" Yelled the man. He then walked over to the little girl and grabbed her right by the hair, out of the brother's arms._

_ "Twilight, how do you want to live with?" Muttered the man. "Waaaahhhhh, Nii-chan help me" Cried little Twilight._

_ "Father drop her" Ordered Nightmare. "What was that you pest?" Wonder his father. "Dear, Leave them alone" Yelled the woman._

_ He then walked over to Nightmare, with Twilight hair still in his hand, he was lifting her 2 feet off the ground._

_ "You little piece of shit, just die" Yelled the man as he flew Twilight across the room. She hit her head, and it started bleeding_

_ "Twilight, No" Yelled an upset. "Wahaha" Laughed the man. "You bastard" yelled Nightmare. As dark magic then started to form around him, he did a TakeOver._

_ He turned into a devil and then he attacked his father. In the end he killed the old man. "Nightmare your monster" Screamed his mother as she then ran out of the house._

_ Nightmare walked over to Twilight, who had a bloody head. "Nii-chan your different" Whispered Twilight in shock. "I promise I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, and I swear on it" Nightmare promised his little sister._

_**(They have the same father, but just different mothers' so they are like half-brother and sister)**_

_**Time skip, what Lala is still watching, Normal p.o.v:**_

_"Who are you?" Yelled Nightmare to a dark shadowy figure. "My name is R" The person said._

_ "Why are you here?" Whispered in a scared. "You boy are the emblem of protection" The Person said. "What am I?" Asked Twilight in a soft voice as she was hiding beside her brother._

_ "You girl, it's a pity... You are the emblem of fear, your weak" He blankly said. Twilight frowned. _

_ "But... You are also strong in other ways... 2 orphans, brother and sister living on streets, I am offering you a new life... Come with me and join the Fanged Dragon guild" He proposed._

_ They looked at each other and quickly nodded._

**Normal time, Lala's p.o.v:**

"I see, you're the emblem of fear... You use fear to hide you pain and sorrow" I then whispered to myself as I stood up and waved my hands to my side, so I looked a 'T' shape.

The love bug/stone dome that was protecting me shattered, and so did the attack that Twilight surrounded me with.

"How did you escape?" She asked in shock. I just looked at her. "You scared aren't you?" I softly asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" She yelled back.

"Your brother in the emblem of protection , and you're the emblem of fear" I told her. "And so what?" She smirked back.

"You scared, you are using fear to hide you pain and sorrow" I reassured her. "Ho-how did you know?" She asked in shock. "I took a trip, and saw into your heart, seeing what makes you, what you are right now" I told her.

I slowly began to walk towards her, with cuts and buries all over my body. "Stay away" She yelled. I then charged at her. I got up to her, and I then... Hugged her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed as she tried to push me off. "You in so much pain, sorrow, and your scared" I reminded her.

"I know how it feels, to have the world turn they're back on you, the feeling of being so sad you feel like dying, to be afraid of this cruel world. I know how it feels" I reassured her.

"You d-d-do" She muttered back in a teary voice. "Yes, I do, before I was founded my Master Lucy I was scared, Master Lucy turn me into the person I am now, and she gave me the true power of... Love" I whispered.

I then felt her arms wrap around me. "Thank you... La-chan" She cried. I then felt all of her magical energy slip away and then, all the was left was a girl with purple hair and red puffy cheeks.

"La-chan thank you" She whispered as she hugged me tighter. "I am no longer lonely, I finally have someone who feels the same way as me" She cried.

"You welcome, and no" I quickly said. "Why?" She then asked as we broke our hug. "Nii-san" I blankly said.

**Meanwhile, Hades's p.o.v:**

I was fighting with Nightmare. We both did a number on each other and was badly beaten up.

"Shall we finish this" Smirked Nightmare. "Yup" I grinned back.

"Devil's Soul" Yelled Nightmare. The surrounding area then got black. I tried to do an attack but it was just absorb by something.

"Die" Nightmare yelled. "Nii-chan... Don't" Yelled a high pitch voiced.

Everything soon then when back to normal. Me and Nightmare landed on the ground.

"Twilight what happen?" Yelled Nightmare as he ran to his sister. Lala then came up to me.

"What happened?" I asked. She just smiled at me.

"Nii-chan stop this at once" Twilight tried to order Nightmare. "Why should I?" He snapped back. "Nii-chan please stop this... stop this, don't hurt La-chan or Ha-chan" Twilight yelled.

**Nightmare's p.o.v:**

I was shocked. Twilight was in tears and protecting the enemy.

"I don't need you to fight for me anymore" Twilight then told me. I took a pause and I though my heart skipped a beat.

"But you my little sister, it's my j-" I was cut off. Twilight small hand came across my face. I placed my hand in the place where she slapped me.

"I don't need you to protect me Nii-san" She told me. I dropped to my knees. With tears streaming down my face.

"So... I should just disappear" I then said. "No" She yelled back. "I can fight for my self, I don't need you to fight my battles" She told me in an ordering voice.

"But I ca-" I was stopped, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Hades.

"Bro, let her grow up... If you don't let her spread her wings then she might never know what true reality is" He told me.

"Is that what you really want, Twilight?" I asked her. Hades backed away, I then saw Twilight, drop to her knees.

She placed her arms around me. "Nii-chan, yes... Thank you so much" She told me with a smile.

"Also Nii-chan, we both lost the will to fight so get out of that TakeOver please" She ordered me. I nodded and smiled. I then felt the magic energy slowly leave me.

I was turn back to normal and I was my old self.

I stood up, and I began to starting to walk away with Twilight at my side. "Where are you guys going?" Asked Hades.

"We lost, so we are going back home" I told them. "And your friend Cana, two of the fang marks will disappear" Twilight reassured them.

We began walking away again.

**Lala's p.o.v:**

Twilight paused. "Thank you, La-chan, I hope we can meet again" She yelled as she and her brother waved goodbye then in a flash of light they were gone.

'Queen Lucy, We defeated Nightmare and Twilight, and 2 of the marks on Cana should disappear' I said in my mind to Queen Lucy.

'Okay, good job you guys, you make return now' Queen Lucy replied.

Nii-san and me, then both started glowing and slowly disappearing back into the spirit world.

"Nii-san, she has finally grown up" I giggled. He nodded to me and we then disappeared back into the spirit world.

**Meanwhile, At the Barrier, Master R, p.o.v:**

"The twins failed" I laughed to my self. I sent Mariamne to sent the next person to fight the Fairy Tail people.

"The Emblem of Fear, and the Emblem of Protection has fallen" I smirked.

"Shall the Emblem of Suffering, have no mercy on they're souls" I then smirked as I laughed and evil laugh.

**Mira is fighting the twins,**

**but Hades and Lala takes over.**

**Hades and Lala wins in the end, and now**

**Everyone else will encounter someone else. **

**Who is the Emblem of Suffering?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry for late update.**

**Sorry for any miss spelled **


	52. Chapter 52

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 52

Jewel of the Earth

**Running up the Barrier stairs, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I finished informing everyone on what just happen with Nightmare and Twilight.

We started heading up the stairs again, but then we were stopped by a woman with green hair.

"Jade!?" I yelled. "I wouldn't let of you pass" She sternly said. Erza then stepped forward.

"Everyone go on a head" She said. "Erza no we might need you" Gray yelled out. "enough, If Titania is my opponent that shall be it" Jade than said as she took a fighting stance.

"Erza no" A voice then yelled. We all turned out heads. It was Wendy. "Wendy?" We all gasped. "Erza everyone is right you might be need, so go" Wendy ordered.

Wendy stepped forwards. "My name is Wendy and I shall be you opponent" Wendy cheered.

We all were stunned. "I'll stay also" Romeo then said. Wendy shook her head. "No everyone please go" Yelled Wendy. "Everyone let's go" Erza yelled.

I slipped Wendy 2 of my keys. "Lucy please trust me" She begged. I couldn't go against her wish. "Okay" I sadly said as my backed away. We all started running away again.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

Right before everyone left, and started running up the stair way. Romeo stopped.

"Wendy, you better come back to me" He yelled and ran away to catch up with everyone.

All I could do was smile, and sad smile.

"Shall we begin?" Jade smirked. I nodded. "Roar of the Sky Dragon" I yelled, as a twister of air shot from my mouth and was charging at Jade. She didn't move.

"Roar of the Earth Dragon" Jade than roared. As dirt then shot from her mouth, It cut right through my roar and it hit me. I was sent flying back. I landed on my feet.

"Y-your a Dragon Slayer!?" I said in shock. She nodded, "Zola taught me it her self" Jade said in a soft voice.

**Meanwhile, In the Palace, Igneel's p.o.v:**

"Zola are you alright?" I asked, as she was lifeless watching the fight between Zola and Wendy.

"I though she... Was... Dead" Zola lastly said as she had a tear streaming down her face.

**Meanwhile, Back to Wendy, Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Roar of the Sky Dragon" I chanted again as a wind twister came from my mouth.

Jade jumped up into the air and dodges my attack. "Wing Attack of the Earth Dragon" She chanted as the earth beneath my feet then rose up and I was thrown in the air.

I then felt something wrap around my waist. And I soon then was floating back down to the ground. I looked up, "Happy" I cheered with a smile.

"Aye" He cheered back. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Romeo asked me to stay here with you" Happy told me. I smiled. "I see" was all I could say.

**Jade's p.o.v:**

That girl I was fighting is the daughter of Grandeeney. And that cat is what they call any Exceed.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack" Wendy chanted as she jumped up in the air, and waved her arms around. Then a whirlwind of wind then charged towards me.

I hit the ground with my fist, and then an earth wall appeared in front of my and then it stopped the Sky Dragon Slayer's attack.

I dropped my earth wall and stared at her.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Why don't you give up?" Jade asked me. I was quiet for a second. I was thinking. "I want to protect my Nakama" I then yelled out.

"But... Why?" She then asked. "So that we can always be together" I said.

"Together?" Jade than said in a silly voice. "Wahahahaha" She let out an evil laugh.

"In this world, we all only have one person that we can be together... And saying you want to stay with your 'Nakama' forever then, you are really stupid" She yelled.

"Why is that?" I asked in a said voice. She paused. "In this world a lot of people can hurt you, but you just has the fine the only person that will never hurt you. Once you friend them, keep them close to you heart and don't let anyone else in" Jade explained.

I was shock. "That's not true" I then said. "Oh, really, then why did your other friends coward, when only that boy step forward to stay with you" She said.

"Romeo" I then gasped. "Aw, I see so you prince name is Romeo, while my Romeo is name Prince" Jade said as she clasped her hands together and smiled.

"So is this person name Prince is the only person for you" I then said in a confuse voice. "Yup" She quickly said.

"But what about if in the end... He turns his back on you" I then said. She took a long pause, thinking...

"Prince is my boy-" She stopped herself from talking. She paused for a long time, then made a sad face.

"Prince will never do that to me, he is my boyfriend, and he will never do anything to hurt me" Jade said in a promising voice, but yet she sounded so sad.

"But what if you were wrong? What if he turns his back on you? What if you end up alone" I then asked.

"..." Jade was silent. "SHUT UP" Jade then screamed in a bloody murderous tone.

As the earth began to rumble, underneath my feet. "Wah, what's going on?" I yelled.

"Wendy" A voice said, It was Happy, he wrapped his tail around me and we started to fly to the middle of the air. About 8 feet of the ground.

"You can't escape me, no one can..." She said and then stopped. "Now one can escape the grasped of the me, 'Jade, Jewel of the Earth' " She then yelled.

She did a quick fist pump into the air, and then the earth like hands shot up from the ground and tried to attack us.

"Happy, Watch out" I cried. "Aye, Sir" He cheered out, as we started flying in all different direction.

We were hit, and then started falling towards the ground. With a loud thud sound. "Happy are you alright?" I asked in a soft voice. "Aye, Sir" He whispered back, and he then went quiet.

"Happy?!" I said. He didn't reply. "Happy" I cried a little bit louder, As I was summoning up all my energy. I slowly walked over to Happy.

Happy was passed out. I felt bad for him. I picked him up in my arms, and held him like a baby.

I then started walking to a tree and placed him under it. "Happy, you were amazing, thank you. Take a rest now" I told him as I had a tear stream down my face.

"You don't fully understand the true meaning of being, or having Nakama" I then yelled at Jade.

"So, I shall teach it to you" I then yelled. I charged towards Jade.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon" I yelled as I was running towards her. "Roar of the Earth Dragon" She yelled back. As the earth roar was heading towards mines, my roar cut right through Jade's roar and then hit her.

Jade was sent flying backwards. "Having just one Nakama, isn't good... To live and to get stronger, we need a lot of Nakama" I said in a sorrow filled voice.

"Like I said I don't need Nakama, as long as I have the one person I love by my side then, I can get strong" She said, as she yelled out the last part.

"Earth Dragon: Jewel of the Earth" Jade yelled. The earth started rumbling again. Chucks of the earth then shot up in the air, and started to create something.

Then a dragon out of earth was created. "What's this?" I yelled. "Get her" Jade yelled.

I jumped back, and dodged the dragon. **(Not a really dragon)**

"Roar or the Sky Dragon" I chanted, then wind came out of my mouth and it destroyed the earth dragon creation thing.

"I'm not the person who I was back then, I have grown up, trained to become stronger" I then said.

"I became stronger because I had my Nakama at my side to help me, how do you become strong?" I asked Jade.

"They way I become stronger?" She laughed. "I become stronger, through suffering" She then laughed.

"My name is Jade, I'm the Jewel of the Earth, and I am also the Emblem of Suffering" Jade howled.

"I am a perfect Jewel, I am a living Jade, the most perfect and flawless jewel there is in the world" She yelled.

She then charged at me. "Earth Dragon Rock Hard Fist" Jade chanted as she came at me with a fist covered in earth.

I dodged it, the then back flipped away from her. "Your calling your self a perfect flawless jewel... But all I see is nothing more than a damaged person" I yelled out.

Jade then stopped in her tracks. She was in shock, she didn't move... She was just standing still.

**Meanwhile, at the Airship, Prince's p.o.v:**

"What do you mean, Master had Jade go?" I yelled. "Master told me to send her and so I did" Mariamne told me blankly.

"I'm going after her" I yelled as I was about to exit the air ship. "Prince, don't be stupid, she can fight for her self" Mariamne then said to me.

"That's not the point, I let her suffer through too much, pain, I am going to say her" I sternly told Mariamne.

"Master will be upset" Mariamne told me. "I don't give a fuck, about Master anymore. Master pretends that he is all mighty and powerful, but he doesn't even have the balls to fight for his self" I yelled to Mariamne.

She was shock. "Fool, do as you wish, but from this point on you are excommunicate from the Fanged Dragon guild" Mariamne roared to me.

A smile dance across my face. "Whatever, but if I get excommunicated then so is Jade" I said as I walked out of the air ship and started heading towards where Jade was.

**Meanwhile, At the Barrier, Master R's p.o.v:**

"Stupid child, you were useless anyways" I said as I was staring into a crystal ball, watching Prince.

I throw the crystal ball on the floor, and it then shattered to millions of pieces.

"Mariamne, you did well, excommunicating Prince" I said. Mariamne then appeared. "Thank you Master" She said in a soft voice.

"But I wish to keep Jade in the guild" I then told her. Her face then made a sad look.

"Master shouldn't that be for Jade's choice? not yours" Mariamne then blankly said back to me. I shot her a death glare look, then she backed away.

**Meanwhile, back to Wendy's and Jade's fight, Wendy's p.o.v:**

"The reason why that is... Because... I suffer" Jades yelled. "Have you ever suffer pain?" Jade then asked me. "Uhm" I began to say...

"I have" I then told her. "Oh, really?" She asked, with a raised eye brow.

"Like what happen?" She then asked. I took a deep breath. "Before I was in FairyTail, I use to be in this guild call Cait Shelter... but in the end, it was just an illusion created by Master Roubaul, who was actually dead" I explained.

"And then after that we got sucked up into this other world call Edolas and over there this weird dude was trying to take away all my magic. And lastly, one day I lost one of my closet friend, she was like a sister... No she is my sister" I explained again.

"Do you have her back?" She then asked me. I gave a slight nod. "That's not as much pain I have suffer, My own mother and father was slaughtered in front of my very own eyes" Jade sadly said.

"And you know what, the same people who killed my parents kidnapped me and then I was in a slave trade" She lastly howled at me.

I was in shock. What a sad life. "That's what I through" She then smirked.

"Still... That doesn't give you the right to take your suffering and pain out on other people" I then yelled back.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon" I then yelled. "Roar of the Earth Dragon" She yelled back. My attack cut thought her attack, and hit her. She was sent flying and hit a tree.

Then out of no where a boy with Cadet Grey hair then appeared from the tree lines, and then went to Jade.

**Prince's p.o.v:**

I got to Jade only to find her on the ground, with an other girl with blue hair 16 feet away from her.

"Jade are you alright?" I asked in a fearful voice. She sat up, and gave a slight nod.

"Prince, why are you here?" She asked me. I was quiet. "Are you hurt?" I asked trying to change the subject. She gave a slight nod. "It's only cuts and buries that's all" She sadly said.

This isn't the girl I know. "What's wrong?" I asked. I then stood up, leaving her before she could answer the question.

"Who are you?" I yelled to the blue hair girl. "My name is Wendy" She said. "And you are?" she asked back.

"My name is Prince" I replied back. "I shall be your new opponent" I told her.

"Prince no" Jade yelled at me. "We can fight her together" I then said.

She nodded. I help Jade stand up, and we both took fight poses. "Roar of the Earth Dragon" Jade yelled. "Roar of the Sky Dragon" She roared back.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Roar of the Icy Water Dragon" I then heard a second voice say. As my and Jade's roars where soon over power by the water/ice roar.

"What was that?" I yelled in shock. "My name is Prince, and I am the Icy Water Dragon Slayer" Prince said. "I was train by Cielo, the one and only" He lastly said.

**(In chapter 22, Drake, he was sort of born with the power/ had a Dragon Lacrima put in him when he was young and before he died. But Prince was train by a real Dragon. So Drake is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, while Prince is a first Generation Dragon Slayer)**

**Meanwhile in the palace, Igneel's p.o.v:**

"Zola, Cielo, are you guys alright?" I asked the 2 of then. "Prince, is all grown up" Cielo said as she began to tear up.

"And Jade, is in the Dragon World" Zola said to her self in a shock tone of voice.

"Grandeeney, how do you feel about this?" I then asked. She was quiet.

"Wendy has grown up, but I still worry about her" Grandeeney said.

**Back to Wendy. Wendy's p.o.v:**

I jumped out-of-the-way of theyre attacks. We kept on moving closer and closer to where happen was.

I was getting a little bit worried. "Why are you here?" Prince asked. "I should be asking you that" I then replied.

"Don't get smart with me kid" Prince smirked back. "I am Prince... The Emblem of pain" He then said. "I shall give you a hell, in a split second" He smirked again.

"Emblem of pain" I whispered to my self. "Prince, she is only a kid, take it easy on her" Jade said in a sad voice.

"So, you say Prince is the only one you have?" I then asked. She nodded, and that shocked Prince.

"Living in a world with one to many friends, is just a pain. But if you only have just one friend, then you know that they will never betray you" Jade then said.

"But what happen if some day you end up all alone, in a world where no one wants you?" I then asked. "Then I don't know" Jade then whisper. I saw a sad and painful look on Prince's face then appear.

"Let end this then" Prince yelled out of no where. Jade nodded. I just went along with it.

"Roar of the Earth Dragon" "Roar of the Icy Water Dragon" They both chanted, I dodged they attacks. The roars hit a tree, and then I remember something.

"Happy" I yelled as I saw the little blue cat being thrown into the air, like a rag doll.

I ran and caught Happy. "Happy are you alright, answer me, please" I beg. "Aye, Sir" He gasped.

"Happy" I cried, as tears started streaming down my face. "I couldn't protect my Nakama" I then cried again.

"See, having so much Nakama, is a bad thing, you should just stick to one" Jade said. "Shut up" I yelled as I turn my head and gave them a glare.

Happy wasn't dead or anything, it just I felt bad I couldn't protect my Nakama.

One thing that no one but Carla, ever knew of. "After Lucy left, I went to train, so I can protect my Nakama... But in the end I couldn't" I cried again.

"Your crying is really annoying" Prince then blankly said. "Prince" Jade whispered in a sad and confuse voice.

"Jade, one more time, kay" Prince said. "Roar of the Icy Water Dragon" Prince chanted as water and ice then came at me.

I dodged it. I placed Happy near a different tree so he can rest. "Jade now" Prince yelled.

"Roar of the Earth Dragon" Jade chanted. My back was turn against her, so by the time I turn around to see the attack... It was too late.

**Jade's p.o.v:**

The attack hit Wendy, from behind. "Wahahaha" Prince let out a dark laugh.

I looked at him, he was different. I know that Prince has a sadistic nature, but this was different.

"Dying with her so-called Nakama" Prince smirked. I then felt a knot in my heart. "What is this feeling, I am feeling" I whispered to my self.

The smoke near Wendy, then started to clear. And I though that I would be seeing a died girl and cat, but no... What I saw was nothing I ever expected.

"Wendy" I gasped. As from out of the smoke, came a little girl with blue hair. With a visible whirlwind around her, with chucks of earth floating in the middle of the wind.

"What the?" I said. "It can't be, she actually... No way" Prince then said in shock.

**Meanwhile in the palace, Grandeeney's p.o.v:**

"Igneel, are you seeing what I am see?" I asked in show to Igneel. "Yes, just like Lucy did..." I began to say.

"With the will to protect her Nakama, Wendy has manage to active the..." Igneel stopped.

"Heavenly Earth Dragon Mode" I then said, finishing Igneel's sentence.

**Back to the fight, Happy's p.o.v:**

"Wendy, look at you" I gasped as I was out of breath and all beaten up.

"What happen to me?" Wendy whispered in shock. "Wendy, just like Lucy, you have active one of the Dragon modes" I told her.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

The smoke around me, had fully disappear. I got a good look at my self.

"The Heavenly Earth Dragon Mode" I then yelled. "Ha, you this you can beat us just because you had a little upgrade" Prince smirked at me.

While Jade was staring at me with eyes filled with shock and what I could tell was ... Tears?

"Jade let's do this" Prince cheered to Jade. "Okay" Jade whispered.

Prince then charged at me, "Punches of the Icy Water Dragon" Prince chanted, as he got in a close range to me.

I slowly lifted up my hand with the palm facing down. "O When Earth meets the Sky... Heaven is born" I chanted.

Then the earth under Prince feet began to give away. And he lose his footing and then fell on the floor.

Once he made contact with the ground. My moved my hand around again, and then a swift wind blow Prince away from me.

**Prince's p.o.v:**

I was thrown up into the air. "Jade" I yelled out. "Prince" She yelled back to me.

A wave of earth then shot from the ground and started making a barrier around me.

I then was soon back on the ground, "Thank you, Jade" i smiled to her. She smiled back at me., but I noticed that she wasn't happen happy.

"Heavenly Earth Dragon Roar" Wendy then yelled as the earth around her began to lift up, and then she took in a deep breathe and blow out a wind and earth mixture roar.

She shot it towards Jade's way. We had a 12 feet distance away from one another.

"Jade duck" I yelled. "Roar of the Icy Water Dragon" I chanted as counter attack Wendy's attack.

"Heavenly Earth Dragon Hard Earth Fist" Wendy then yelled as she charged towards me with a fist covered in rock.

Me and Jade then regrouped, after dodging the attack. "Roar of the Earth Dragon" Jade yelled, as earth flew towards Wendy.

Me and Jade where standing away from earth other, just attacking Wendy.

"Heavenly Earth Dragon Fang Twister" Wendy then chanted as two whip like attacks, charged at Jade, and then formed into one giant attack.

"Jade, watch out" I cried. I then ran, and blocked the attack for her.

I then felt a flying feeling and then a wave of pain crawling through my body.

**Jade's p.o.v: **

"Prince" I yelled as the attack from Wendy hit him. He was sent flying back wards and then hit the ground. He didn't move or make a sound.

"Prince" I yelled as I was running to his side. I got to his side. "Prince, are you alright?" I asked in a worried voice. "It hurts" Prince whispered.

Wendy slowly walked closure to us. I stood up, and blocked her. I then took a fight pose. "Stop, please, stop" I cried.

Wendy gave me a sad look. "Roar of the Ear-" I stopped myself. I then dropped to my knees in tears. "Jade" Wendy whispered.

"I finally get it... what you were talking about" I then started to cry as I placed my hands on my eyes... Wiping away the tears.

"What you were talking about? The feeling of having your Nakama hurt... I was so wrong, Prince isn't my only Nakama" I then cried again.

"I am the Emblem of Suffering and right now... This is true suffering" I cried to myself. "And Prince is the Emblem of Pain, and for him this might be the most painful this every" I cried again.

I felt 2 warm hands on my shoulder. I looked up, in the left side was Wendy and the right side was Prince.

"I have more Nakama, that care about me... I was wrong, so wrong" I cried.

"Jade, everyone makes mistakes in life, so don't worry" Wendy told me in a cheerful voice.

"Also Jade... Even if you are part right, you will always have me to turn to" Prince told me as he had blood, and cuts and buries covering him.

"Also, you have me Jade" Wendy then giggled in a happy voice.

"Wendy... Me and Jade lost, so your friend should have two more marks disappearing" Prince explained to Wendy.

Then a little blue flying cat, came up from behind Wendy. "Wendy let go" He cheered. Wendy nodded. "Wait, but first, let me heal you guys" Wendy then smiled.

Me and Prince nodded then she started healing us.

Wendy, because of you, I finally know the feeling of love for a Nakama, and because of you... I was able to become...

"The True Jewel of the Earth" I smiled and giggled.

**Meanwhile, back at the safe camp, Levy's p.o.v:**

"Cana, health is improving very well" I cheered. As now there was only 5 fang marks left.

"Everyone keep on doing you best" I cheered again.

**Meanwhile at the palace, Igneel's p.o.v:**

"Grandeeney, you daughter is truly something" I told Graneeney. She smiled.

"Yes, I raised her well, and she always still some how to surprise me" She said back to me.

**Meanwhile going to the Barrier, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I just got notices that Jade and Prince was defeated by Wendy. And we kept on running up the Barrier stair way.

"Only 5 more people to go" Gray yelled. "Let's do our best everyone" Erza then said as we were still running.

**At the Barrier, Master R's p.o.v:**

"Mariamne, Emblem of Doubt" I ordered her. She nodded, and then left.

Jewel of the Earth, is Jade

Jade v.s Wendy

then it turns to a Jade and Prince v.s Wendy

In the end Wendy won.

Thanks for reading

Sorry for any miss spelled

Sorry for late update.


	53. Chapter 53

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 53

Love holds no doubt

**Stairway to Barrier , Lucy's p.o.v:**

We all stopped for a second. "Wendy won" I cheered. "That's awesome" Romeo cheered.

"Wendy well be heading back to the safe camp to try to work on Cana, to see how she is doing, and then after if Cana is well enough they will be meeting up with us again" I explained to everyone.

They all nodded. "Alright, then let's go" Erza then yelled. We all the started to run again up the stairway.

We then were stopped, 5 minutes later of running. A dark shadow shape stopped us and started to form.

"Shadow" Romeo growled. "I shall be your next opponent" He said.

Romeo stepped forward. "I shall get revenge for Cana" Romeo yelled out as he made a fist.

"Romeo let me stay here with you" Juvia said, in a worried voice. "No, it's my job as a FairyTail wizad to fight for my Nakama" Romeo then said.

"Romeo" I called out, He looked at me. I then requipped 2 keys and they ended up in my hand. I held out my hand.

"Take them, please" I said. Romeo looked at me. He flashed a smile at me. He grabbed the 2 keys from my hand, and put them in his pocket.

"Everyone, let's go now" Erza ordered. We nodded. "Good Lucy Romeo" I yelled out. We then started running away to continue over way to the top of the Barrier.

**Romeo's p.o.v:**

Everyone else continue to the top. "Cana, Wendy, Mira... This is for you 3, for being so brave and to stay behind and fight" I whispered to my self as I faced Shadow.

He looked sad, and gloomy. "Why did you hurt Cana?" I yelled. "You got to the count of five before I burn you to a crisp" I yelled as I let my hand of fire.

"I was ordered" He blankly said. "I didn't mean too, but I had to" Shadow then said.

"W-was she your Nakama?" Shadow then asked in a sad voice. I nodded, "She is my Nakama" I reassured him.

"Lucky, you have Nakama, that cares for you" He whispered. As he looked like he was getting more gloomy, shadow like hands then rose up from the ground.

"Shadow Knights: Attack" He ordered as the shadows around his, rose up and then turn into knight like things and charged at me.

"Red Fire: Sparkle" I yelled, as a ring of fire then surrounded me and Shadow, also at the same time it destroyed the shadow knight attack..

"They same trick won't work on me twice" Shadow scoffed. "Shadow Wave" He then chanted as a shadow wave destroyed my fire ring.

"You tricks are the same" Shadow told me. "You can never defeat me with the same old tricks" Shadow then told me.

"Don't be to sure about that" I reminded him, with a smirk. I then digged threw my pocket, and pulled out a key.

I waved the key in front of me, "Open" I chanted. A light then started to glow. I didn't even know what spirit Lucy had gave me.

Then a person surrounded in light then appeared. "Please don't be Aquarius" I whispered.

Then a giant bull/cow spirit then appeared. It was all back, with white spots. And he had 2 spears, one in each hand.

** (Think of Tauras, but black with white spots and with spears)**

** (Oscar, the ox of the chinese zodiac)**

"Mooo!" The cow thing shutter. I was shock, and Shadow was stunned.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Romeo, Lucy gave me your key to help me fight" I told him. "Are you Tauras?" I then asked. He frowned.

"Noooooooo" He moo -ed, "My name is Oscar, the Ox" He said.

"Okay, now then, attack Oscar" I told him. "Lets get moooovin" He mooed. He charged at Shadow, crossing over his to spears. One on top of the other.

"Stamped" He then yelled. He jumped up in the air, and then he slammed down the head of the spears into the ground and the ground started cracking.

Shadow jumped into the air, dodging the attack from the spirits. "Shadow Spears" Shadow chanted at dozen shadow like things turned into spears then fired towards Oscar.

Oscar used his spears to protect him, and then he charged at Shadow again.

"Foolish Spirit" Shadow smirked. As Oscar was closing in on Shadow. "Shadow killer" Shadow chanted as a shadow figure then cut right through Oscar.

"I'm sorry, young man, but I'll be going noooow" He moo -ed as he then disappeared.

"Foolish, what were you even fighting for?" Shadow huffed, as he watched the spirit vanish.

"How can you do that?" I asked in shock. "What are you talking about? He was just a spirit, he can't die" Shadow explain. "Still yet" I yelled back.

"You care for something, that isn't even yours, that spirit was Lucy's" He then said.

"So, still yet, Lucy trusted him to me, so I have to keep him safe" I roared back. "Why do you fight?" He then asked me.

"To protect my Nakama" I then yelled out, without even thinking. "How are you able to say that with such passion and without think?" Shadow then asked.

"Because... I know that my Nakama shall always do the same for me" I replied. "Nakama? Such as Cana?" He said in a confused voice.

"Yup" I quickly said. "I see" He then whispered. "Why do you fight?" I then asked. He was confused and shock.

"Why do you ask?" He said, "Well you asked me, so I think since you asked me, I should ask you the same question" I gasped.

He then looked up into the sky. The sky was dark and cloudy. "The reason why I fight? Well really there isn't a real reason why" He explained to me.

**Shadow's p.o.v:**

"My reasons for fighting... You can never understand" I answered. "Try me... What is your reason for fighting?" Romeo then asked.

"I... Don't... Know" I said. "Liar, we all have a reason to fight" Romeo then said.

He took a deep breath. "Doubt" Was my only word. "What about it?" Romeo asked.

"I have doubt, I am a shadow that the world doesn't need, I am a being who doesn't have a place in this world, I am..." I stopped and then...

**Romeo's p.o.v:**

"The Emblem of Doubt" He then said. I didn't know how to reply to that.

"So what does that mean?" I then asked. He gave a glare to me... "It mean... I am nothing, only just a shadow... No family... No future... No Nakama" He lastly said in a sad voice.

The it hit me... "Lonely" I then quickly and quietly, underneath my breath. He didn't hear me.

"Is that your reason to fight? Because it sound like it's what your fighting against" I said. "What?" He asked, "It's the same thing" He then snapped.

"No it isn't... The reason why you fight is because... You're lonely" I then blankly said.

I watched a tear slip from his eye. "No, shut up" He yelled. "You know it's true, I figured out you're reason... Even before you figured it out you're self" I blankly said.

I looked at him, I saw another tear. "Shut up, shut up, shut up" He then yelled and then got softer.

I could tell his tears are tears of sadness, and loneliness. "I'll show you... And I'll send you to hell" Shadow then screamed.

"Devil's Shadowy Hell" He then screamed. The area around use soon got all dark and black, just like we were in a different world.

"I'll show you hell" Shadow then yelled as I show him faded away into the darkness.

I then was watching something. It was like a movie. "This is what would have had happen to me if... Natsu and Lucy never saved my dad" I said to myself.

**What Romeo is watching, Romeo's p.o.v:**

_"D-d-dad" A little me cried, on a rainy day, outside the guild. Standing in front of a grave, that red my dad's name._

_ "Romeo, it's alright" Master told little me in a soft voice. "B-b-b-but" I started to cry harder._

**End, normal time, Romeo's p.o.v:**

"So ,if Natsu and Lucy never saved my dad then... He would have died" I whispered in shock.

I then smirked to myself. "Why are you smirking?" Asked Shadow. "Because... Now that I think of it, I owe Lucy for helping Natsu save my dad" I then explained. "So that means... I shall not Lose" I then yelled.

"I'm all fired up" I cheered, like Natsu does and I then little my hands on fire.

"Silver Fire: Explode" I then yelled as a silver color fire then started to surround my body.

It then burst off of me and then it the blackness of the area around us. It then slowly was absorb my the blackness and got fired back at me.

"Wahhhh" I cried in pain as I fell towards the ground. Shadow then slowly appeared in front of me.

"This shall be your hell, that you can't get out of" Shadow hummed. "Card Magic" I heard a voice in the distant say. Then 3 cards appeared out of nowhere. "Jolt of Fate" I then heard the same voice call out again.

The dark area around us then grew light again, and we were back in the same place we last were.

I slowly got up, and I looked, and saw Mira, Gildarts, Carla, Lily, Levy, and... "Cana" I huffed softly as I fell back to the ground. Cana was being held up by Gildarts.

**Shadow's p.o.v:**

"Cana! Why? How? Your suppose to be poisoned, if you'll di-" I was cut off from a card being filed at him.

"I'm a FairyTail mage, it will take more than poison to keep me down" Cana then huffed.

"How long have you guys been here?" Romeo then asked. "Ever since the lonely part" A white cat then said. I was shock.

"So I see" Cana then said, "Emblem of Doubt" Cana smiled. I blushed a little bit in shock as I sw her let go of Gildarts and slowly walk over to me.

**Cana's p.o.v:**

I was limping over to Shadow. "Get away" He yelled. "Get away" He then yelled louder as he throw a shadow arm at me. I smiled at him.

The shadow arm then slowly began to disappear, and that's when I made my move.

I charged at Shadow. He was shocked, I then thrusted my arm forwards and wrapped it around his neck.

I then hugged him tightly.

"Your lonely that's all, isn't it" I whispered into his ear. I then felt a tear landing on my shoulder. **(In Cana's mind, 'Bulls eyes')**

"The only thing you doubt... Is your being for existence, in this world, isn't it" I said. "You just want to disappear, because you feel like no one will care. You doubt that no one will care" I then said again.

"Being so lonely, in a cruel world like this, it's sad isn't it" I then sad in a teary voice. I felt more tears stream down, onto my shoulder.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As Shadow was being tightly hugged by Cana, he started to cry. Meanwhile, "Cana, you better let him go" A Gildarts hissed.

"All you want is people to know that your here. All you want is people to want you, all you want is a... Nakama" Cana blankly said to a crying Shadow.

"Shadow... I will be your Nakama" Cana then sternly said as she broke the hug, and looked deep into Shadow's teary eyes. "Y-you heard" Shadow then whispered. Cana nodded right back.

"I-I-I give up" Shadow shuttered to say. He then dropped to his knees. Throwing his hands over his eyes, "I give up" Shadow then yelled out loud.

Once Shadow had yelled those words another mark on Cana has disappeared.

Cana bent down to Shadow and hugged him again. "I'm so sor-" Shadow was being to say then was stopped. "It's okay, I for give you" Cana then whispered into Shadow's ear.

They broke hug, and Shadow turned around and started walking away. "Shadow where are you going?" Cana painfully asked as she still had the poison in her body.

"I gotta go now, Cana" Shadow softly said. "Go where? Come with us back to FairyTail" Cana loudly yelled out.

"FairyTail, I wish I could Cana but..." Shadow was quiet. Shadow then quickly spun around. "I am nothing more but a Shadow, a trick played upon by the eyes" Shadow sadly said.

**Shadow's p.o.v:**

I couldn't tell her. I then quickly rushed up to her. He eyes were big and sparkle.

I then forced myself forward. Our lips met. Mines and Cana's eyes were both close.

I then broke the kiss, and stepped back. I then felt my self slowly disappearing. "Shadow wait" Cana yelled out in shock. He eyes slowly became watery.

"Cana... I am nothing more than a shadow, I shall always be by your side" I said.

"No, your my Nakama you can't disappear, I shall not allow you to disappear" Her voice cried out in pain. Her words were so sweet, I finally had some one that care for me.

"Cana, you shall always have me with you" I then said, I then grabbed her arm. My legs started to disappear. "Shadow Mark: Protector of the Shadow Clan" I then yelled.

Cana right arm then started glowing a black and pink color, "Shadow Law" I then lastly yelled. The light died down.

Then on Cana's arm there was a black tatoo that wrapped around her forearm and ended at the elbow.

It wrapped around her forearm and had a pink halo light circle in the middle of the black wrapping tatoo.

**(Think of the Cana's Fairy Glitter mark, but black and with a pink ring in the middle of it, instead of the FairyTail mark)**

I then felt my hips and waist starting to disappear. "Shadow don't disappear please, I'm begging you please" She yelled as she grabbed a hold of my arm.

Cana's eyes had tears running down her eyes. "Cana I'm sorry" Was all I could say.

I then felt my upper body then started disappearing. I pulled Cana in one more time and kissed her on the lips again. I broke the kiss.

**Cana's p.o.v:**

"Thank you... And... Goodbye Cana" Shadow said in a gasping voice as he then became more disappeared..

"I love you" He then yelled out, at the last second right before he fully disappeared. Leaving the 'you' sound still in the air.

"No" I whispered. I dropped to my knees. "Shaaaaaaaadooooooooow" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Holding my right forearm that has a tatoo like mark on it.

"Shadow, no please come back please" I cried. I then felt the wind blow throw my hair.

_'Cana please be strong for me, and I love you', _I heard Shadow's voice say as the wind blew through my hair.

Once the wind stopped blowing the voice was gone. "Shadow... I love you too" I cried softly as I was holding my right forearm.

I then felt someone touch my shoulder. I rapidly twisted around. I saw everyone. "Cana, it's okay, Daddy's here" Gildarts said in a fatherly tone.

I shot up and hugged him. He hugged me back. "I love you, Cana, now stop crying" He told me. I tears slowly began to stop.

**3 minutes later, Lucy's p.o.v:**

My keys returned to me, and I just got intel on what was happening.

"Shadow disappeared, and another mark was removed from Cana. Cana then the rest are following behind us" I explained.

"In that case we better hurry" Gajeel smirked. We all nodded and then started running.

**Meanwhile, Cana's p.o.v:**

"Cana let's go" Gildarts hummed at me. "I can't" I whispered back. I was feeling a mix of pain, and loneliness.

The wind started blowing again. _ 'Cana, you can do it, now go' _Shadow's voice said in my head. I nodded, and the wind stopped.

"Let's go" I ordered. I was helped up the stairs. We then was making our way to the others.

'Shadow, I shall not fail you' I said in my head. As we were making our way up the stairs.

**Meanwhile, At the Barrier, Master R's p.o.v:**

"Wahahahahahaha" I laughed a dark laugh. "Shadow gave up his life to do a forgotten magic, and in the end just ended up giving it to that girl" I cursed.

"Mariamne" I yelled. she then appeared. "Emblem of... Greed" I hissed. She then disappeared.

_Romeo v.s. Shadow_

_Cana and the rest shows up._

_Becasue of the people getting knocked out, Cana is slowly regaining her power back._

_Truth is revealed..._

_Shadow loves Cana,_

_Shadow gives up his life and give Cana a new magical attack._

_Next is the Emblem of Greed,_

_who is it?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled_

_Sorry for late update_


	54. Chapter 54

_True meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 54_

_Unwanted Greed_

**Running up to the Barrier, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Stop" A voice shouted in front of us. We looked up and saw a man. He had Crimson Red hair, that was all messy along with then tips of his hair being white.

"Who are you?" Gajeel yelled out. "My name is Hunter" He replied. "Who shall challenge me?" Hunter then asked in a sly tone of voice.

Gajeel then step forward. "Flame Brian, Ice prev, Titania, Water girly... You 4 take Bunny Girl to the top, I'll stay back"Gajeel smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Metal Freak, you better come back to us then, and if you end up dying... I'll go to where ever you end up and bring you back down to EarthLand and beat the crap out of you" Natsu yelled back as he grabbed my arm and we then started running up the stair way.

Gajeel just smirked.

**Gajeel's p.o.v :**

"Run, Bunny Girl, run and don't look back" I smirked, as I saw them exiting my seeing range.

"Who are you?" Asked Hunter. "My name is Gajeel, and I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer" I then replied.

"I see" He then replied. "You're the Iron Dragon Slayer" He then smirked. "Yeah, so what of it?" I then glared back.  
"Nothing, it's just..." He took a pause. "Your not as strong as Salamander, that all" Hunter the cursed. "I'll make you wish you never said that" I yelled.

I jumped up in the air, "Roar of the Iron Dragon" I then yelled as a blast of iron shot from my mouth.

It was charging towards Hunter. He wasn't moving, what was he doing playing chicken with my roar?

**Hunter's p.o.v:**

"Pity" I smirked. "Requip: Black Beauty" I then chanted, I put my hand out, and then a black scythe appeared.

His roar was coming right at me. "Black Beauty, absorb" I order as I put my scythe in front of me and then once the roar came... My scythe sucked up the roar and it then was gone.

"What the hell?" Gajeel yelled. "Good job Black Beauty" I said and it looked like Gajeel got more upset.

"What the hell is that?" He yell. I held it out. "Black Beauty, is a scythe that can absurd all types of magic" I explained to him.

"What will happen once it absorb magic?" He then asked. "It turns into power for me, it makes me strong" I mocked at him.

"And so" Gajeel smirked as he crossed his arm. "I guess I have to explain it to you" I huffed.

"My name is Hunter, and this is Black Beauty" I said as I held her out. "I am the drive to get something. I am the will to have something... I am Greed" I took a pause. "I am the Emblem of Greed" I then shouted.

"Okay, but what magic do you use?" Gajeel asked. "Were you even listening?" I yelled back.

"Not really, all I just heard was blah blah kill me now Greed" He said as he was digging his ear with is his pinky finger.

I felt a vein in my forehead pop out. "You asshole" I yelled back. "Black Twister" I then yelled as I held out Black Beauty and a black whirlwind shot out from it.

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

I jumped out-of-the-way from his attack. "Roar of the Iron Dragon" I then shouted again as my attack charged at him, he used his scythe thing to suck up my attack again.

"Oi, Bastard stop stealing my attack and fight you chimp" I howled out. "Start fighting, beside I bet you have a lot of things your fighting for, or against" I smirked again.

"Shut up" He yelled back. "I fight with my full power" He said back. I smirked. "Yeah, right" I yelled. "Shut up Iron Bastard, you shouldn't be talking about fighting" He then yelled.

I froze. "You first tried to kill Lucy Heartfilia, and then here you are..." He paused.

"Joining the same guild as her, and now you are like a little puppy. Fighting by her side for her" He hissed. "And you even dare to ask my reasons for fighting" He hissed again.

"What are you reasons for fighting?" Hunter asked. I took a deep breath and began to think.

**What Gajeel is thinking of, Gajeel's p.o.v:**

_'The reason why I am fighting?' I asked my self in my head. _I then remembered something.

**What Gajeel remembering, Gajeel's p.o.v:**

_I woke up in the morning, I was only 7, He was gone. "Metalicana where are ya?" I yelled out._

_ I had no response. 'Why did ya leave me?" I cried out louder. "Where are ya, Metalicana, where are ya?" I then screamed at the top of my lungs_

_ "Why did ya leave me, Metalicana?" I then quietly say. "I hate you! Metalicana" I howl, at the top of my lungs, as it was followed by a roar._

_ "I hate you, Metalicana" I lastly howled again, as it was followed by another roar._

**Still remembering something, time skip, still in Gajeel's mind, Gajeel's p.o.v:**

_We were in the guild, Levy's water broke and she then started to give birth in the guild._

_ We rushed her to the guild's imfirmary, and then Mirajane took over. In the room it was me, MiraJane, Juvia, Erza, and Lucy. _

_ Natsu and Gray was in here to but ran out because they were grossed out_

_ "Come on now, Levy push" MiraJane yelled. "Awwwwww" Levy screamed in pain._

_ "Levy hold my hand" Lucy then ran to Levy side, and gave Levy her hand, while I was holding her other hand._

_ MiraJane was being all doctor and was doing the birthing part, while Juvia was on standby with 2 tubs of warm water. _

_ And Erza had around 5 towels in hand on stand by, and for some reason she was requipped in a nurse outfit._

_ "Awwwwwwww" Levy screamed louder. "The first baby is coming" MiraJane cheered._

_ "Here" Erza quickly said as she handed me a pair of scissors. "What the hell is this for?" "To cut the umbilical cord" Erza then blankly said._

_ "He's here" MiraJane then yelled, as she was covered in blood and holing up and new-born baby. "Cut the cord now" Lucy then yelled at me._

_ I then cut a thick cord thing, and I backed away after. MiraJane handed him to Juvia and Erza and then started working on the second one._

_ "Levy push" Lucy and Mirajane yelled at the same time. "Awwwwwwwwwww" Levy screamed even louder. "She's here" MiraJane yelled, as she had me cut the cord thing again and did the hand off to Erza and Juvia._

**4 minuter Fast Forward, still Rememebering something, Gajeel's p.o.v:**

_MiraJane, Juvia, Erza and Lucy then started caring for the two newborns and making sure they were okay._

_ They got cleaned off and they handed them to us. I got the girl, and Levy got the boy._

_ "What's the names?" Juvia asked. Me and Levy looked at each other. "Echo" Levy then said as she held him close. "And... uhm, well how bout" I paused. "Hikari" I then said. _

_ "I like it" Levy whispered as she then was slowly falling asleep. "Oi, Levy before you take a nap, how about you first family picture" Erza then implied._

_ We nodded. And then we took a picture together. And all I could thing that day was... This is my Family._

**Normal time, Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"The reason for me to fight, gihi" I laughed. "What's so funny?" Hunter asked. "The reason why I fight, so I can... Protect the people who I love and care for" I then smirked.

"And that is my reason" I then yelled. "What is your?" I asked. Hunter took a pause. "My reason, né" He whispered in a low and dark voice.

"My reason, is so I can have anything I want. Long time ago I was protecting my friends, but after I got hurt... They didn't care" Hunter said.

"While I was left for death by my so-called 'friends' I was founded by Master R. I then learned Strom magic, and once I was strong enough... I hunted down my so-called 'friends' and I took each of their lives" Hunter then grinned followed by an evil sounding laugh.

I was shock. "You killed your own friends" I gasped in shock. "Yup, hearing there screams fill my ears was so amazing... And to this very day I still feel no regret" He smirked.

I didn't even know what to say. I was shock. "I see" I then softly whispered. "You sick bastard" I then cursed, "Killing you own friends, now that messed up" I yelled.

"Then what about, Lucy Heartfilia" He then mocked. "You all most killed her, and even until now she is your Nakama... Pretending that the whole Phantom event didn't happen" Grinned Hunter.

I was silent. I didn't even know how to respond to that. "Or what about... Levy" He then shout.

My eyes widen and I shot him death glares. "Oh my" He teased. "You attacked Levy, and then you became her boyfriend, and now the father of her children" He said in a teasing tone of voice.

"You better shut your trap" I yelled as I took a fighting pose and was ready to attack.

"..." Hunter didn't say anything. He then took a fighting pose, with his scythe in his hand.

He then charged at him, I dodged it, and swung up my leg to do a round-house-kick, but Hunter caught it.

I brough my fist around to hit him, but the I felt something hitting my stomach. I then was thrown backwards.

I flew almost 14 feet away. I slowly stood up, "Nice fall" Hunter smirked.

I then charge at him again. He tried to dodge him but he couldn't, I grabbed him by the wrist, and with my free hand , I covered it in iron scales and I then started striking Hunter.

After 5-6 hits, Hunter did the reverse and me and then he started to hit me.

**(Think of the fight between Natsu and Laxus)**

He had hit me about 7 times, and then I brought up my foot again for another kick. He tried to dodge it but couldn't. My round-house-kick has landed. It sent him flying.

**Hunter's p.o.v:**

I stood up. "Not bad, Gajeel" I smirked, as I wiped the blood from the corner of my lip.

Gajeel just shot glares at me. "Black Beauty: Strom Bringer" I then chanted as I throw my scythe in the air and it then started glowing.

Dark clouds then started forming above us. A lightning bolt then striked down from the clouds and hit Black Beauty. Black Beauty then started glowing a blue light.

"Black Beauty: Transform" I then chanted. Black Beauty then disappeared, into a powder like dust and then it all landed in my hands.

"Black Beauty: Hell Storm" I then whispered as the dust then slowly started to surround both of my hands, it had a little sting feeling.

A magic circle then appear on my left hand. "Now, beg for mercy" I then smirked at Gajeel.

"Strom Magic" I then chanted as I waved my left hand. "Water Blast" I then chanted as a wave of water appeared and charged ar Gajeel. Gajeel got hit by the wave and was blown back a bit.

"Club of the Iron Dragon" Gajeel chanted as his arm turn into a metal pillar, and he then launched it towards me.

I jumped up, and landed on his pillar/ arm. I then started running on it, and closing in closer and closer to him.

"Damn ya Bastard" Gajeel cursed as he brough up his free arm and tried to punch me. I dodged it, and I then gave him round-house-kick.

He then was sent flying. As he had blood, from his mouth slipping down his chin, he didn't care.

Using the back of his hand, he wiped it away and smirked at me. "That's all you got?" He smirked at me again.

"How can you keep on fighting? We are on totally different levels, you will never be able to be me... But still yet, why do you keep on fighting?" I then asked.

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"Gihihi" I laughed. "As long as I know I have friends and Family... The I am willing to put anything on the line, even if it's my... Life" I bravely said as I stood up, proud and strong.

"So you willing to save others, even at the cost of your own life" Hunter smirked.

"I am not the same as I was... From before... Thanks to FairyTail, I have a new life" I cheered.

"Because of FairyTail... I met Levy, and now we have a family together... And also, because I have FairyTail... I met Lucy and because of Lucy I was able to see Metalicana" I explained.

"I see... But all that is a lie, isn't it? You never really wanted any of this did you... The truth is... You just like me, the only reason why you live is to gain power... Just admit it, your just like me, your greed is power" Hunter smirked.

"We are nothing alike" I hissed. "Prove it then" Hunter mocked at me. "I'll show you" I hissed again.

I changed at him. "Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs" I chanted as my arm turn into a lance and I then started thrusting it at Hunter over and over.

It grazed his side. he then started bleeding, "Lucky hit" He smirked. "But, that shall be your last hit" He then glared.

He charged at me. I dodged, and then I felt a sharp pain in my back. I then fell to the ground on all fours.

I glanced up a little bit. Just to see, Hunter standing over me with that stupid ass scythe of his ready to attack me.

**Meanwhile, Levy's p.o.v:**

We walked up the stairs a little bit and it was here... "Gajeel" I yelled out as I saw him, on all fours, and a guy ready to attack him.

"Gajeel" I then yelled again as I started running towards then. "Levy wait" I heard every one call out to me, but I didn't care.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Gajeel" Levy cried out again as she rushed to his aid. "solid Script: Storm" Levy chanted as she ran to Gajeel. Hunter saw Levy and then back away.

Cana and the rest then got there, seeing the problem, Gildarts was about to step in. "Oi, Shrimp stay out of this" Gajeel yelled to Levy as he slowly stood up. "And that goes to the rest of y'all" Gajeel smirked as he looked at everyone else.

"But Ga-"Levy was trying to say as she was cut off. "I can handle this on my own, so go and catch up with everyone else" He ordered them.

"No, we'll never leave you behind" Romeo howled. "Shut up, all of ya... Shrimp just go back there so you don't get hurt" Gajeel huffed. Levy then walked backwards to everyone else.

Gajeel then stared at Hunter. Hunter was complete frozen, he wasn't moving. He was think, or more like having a flashback.

**In Hunter's head, Hunter's p.o.v:**

_'It was just like that, it was like a repeat. That Levy girl is just like her... Just like Winn' _I thought in my head and then this flash back came up.

**Flash back, Hunter's p.o.v:**

_"You guys stop" Winn yelled to ever one else. "Calm down Winn, it's not like Hunter is going to get hurt" A boy voice said. That boy was Craig_

_ We were only 12 years old at the time, and it was our first hunting trip without any adults._

_ It was me, Craig, Winn, Jeff, Zack, and Timo. Craig was playing with the hunting guns and bow and arrows. _**(Magic guns, normal bow and arrows)**

_"Let play shoot the apple" Jeff then said as he throw an apple to Craig. "Don't egg him on" Winn yelled again but no one was listening._

_ Craig the shot an arrow and almost hit Winn. "That's enough you guys" I sternly said stepping in._

_ "Shut up, Hunter... You and Winn are just being buzz kills" Timo shouted with a laugh._

_ "At least, I'm not stupid" I shouted back, "What ya say?" Timo then glared. "Oi, you 2 stop fighting" Zack order. "Damn so much buzz killers on this trip" Grin Craig._

_ "Hey lets play chicken" Jeff then suggested. "Sounds fun" Craig giggled as he waved his hand. Timo then throw a magical gun to Craig._

_ Craig ready then gun, and the pointed it towards Winn. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet shot towards Winn, they missed hitting some trees that was behind her._

_ Winn stood shock, not wanting to move in fear. "Oi, that's enough" I yelled. "Just shut up" Craig smirked. He then shot another bullet towards Winn. And by the looks of it, this one wasn't missing._

_ "Winn watch out" I yelled out. Winn used her hands for protection, but it wouldn't help. I then jumped in front of the bullet, and saved Winn. The bullet hit me in the stomach._

_ "Wahahahahaha-" Winn started screaming in fear, but she was cut off by Timo who placed his hand over her mouth._

_ "Ya bastard" I whispered in a low voice. I was leaning against a tree, as I then started to bleed, I was bleeding a lot._

_ "What the hell do we do now?" Jeff then asked in a panic voice. "Run" Was all I heard Craig yell._

_ As they all started running away, I tried to put out my arm to stop them but I couldn't._

_ "Hunter are you okay?" Winn asked in a scared voice. I gave a slight nod._

_ I then saw Craig come back and he then took Winn by the arm and started pulling on her. "Winn let's go" Craig yelled._

_ "No we can't leave Hunter" Winn cried in a loud voice. Winn then came in front of me. _

_ "I ain't leaving with out Hunter" She yelled as she stood in front of me, trying to protect me. _

_ Craig then pulled Winn up and over his shoulder and started running away with Winn._

_ "No, Hunter, No" She cried as tears stream down her face, "Hunter I will come back for you, I promise" She yelled louder as the tears started staining her face._

_ "Lair" I then lastly whispered as I saw her disappear and then the world around me went black._

**Normal time, Hunter's p.o.v:**

"Just like Winn did, she tried to protect and save me... But in the end she couldn't" I whispered to my self as I smirked.

"Girly" I then yelled out. "What me?" The blue haired Levy girl cried out. I nodded. "Why are you protecting him? Even do you can't" i asked.

Gajeel was in shock and ready to came at me. "I know I can't fight, or protect anyone but... What I do know is... As long as I have my Nakama at my side then at least I can try to fight" Levy then said as she held her hands together, like prayer hands and closed her eyes and cried softly.

"I see" I then said. I felt so, free. All the feeling of greed, slowly left me. I never felt so... So relaxed.

"What is this feeling I'm feeling?" I asked my self as I lifted up my hands and stared at them.

"Winn? Are you still out there?" I asked. "Why? This feeling, the feeling of greed as left, and is replaced with something else" I said. "Winn" I cried. I felt a tear streaming down my face, "You kept your promise didn't you, but I didn't keep mines" I told myself.

Everyone was standing still and quiet, I turned my head to look at the tall blue haired Levy. My eyes then was drawn away. I looked at a girl who had brown hair and black markings on her arm.

"So I see, Shadow you had made a feelings for her" I said to my self in a gasped.

I closed my eyes, I then started walking forwards. I then stopped and opened my eyes. I was around 13 feet away from Gajeel.

I then fell to my knees with my arms out, like a prisoner of war. Gajeel was shocked.

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"Gajeel Redfox... I beg of you" Hunter began to say. I was confused. "End it for me... Please" He then lastly said. As he throw his head back and closed hit eyes.

"Gihi" I laughed. "What ever you say" I then said with a smirk. I turn my hand into a pillar, and was ready to charge at him.

"Gajeel, are you really?" I heard Levy whisper as she was shocked. "Going to kill him?" Levy then said a little louder, but still in a whisper tone of voice. I then charged at him with my pillar arm, ready to strike him.

**Hunter's p.o.v:**

I was waiting for the end, but it never came. I looked up, just to see Gajeel fist inches away from my face.

I then watch him pull away and step back. "Why didn't you end it?" I asked. "Because... Like I said, I'm not the same as I was from before" He then told me.

He sent out a hand, I grabbed it and I slowly stood up. I turned, opened up a portal, and started walking towards it.

"Oi, where the hell are ya going?" Gajeel then asked me. "Greed is a funny thing... I am leaving this world to find her" I told him.

"Who's her?" He asked. I spun around. "It's not only FairyTail that has change you, it's also that Levy girl... Back in EarthLand, in a village deep in the woods, there is a girl... I have to see her again" I explained as I spun back round and was heading into the portal.

I then stepped in the portal, and I soon was overtaken by colors and I was back in EarthLand before I knew it.

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"What a fool" I huffed, as I then felt a sharp pain and I fell to the ground. I was covered with cuts, bruises and blood.

I then heard everyone come to my rescue. "Gajeel, are you alright?" Levy said, in a worried voice.

I gave a slight nodded. "That's good" She cried to me. Wendy then came up to my side, and started healing me.

"All that guy ever needed was someone to remind him, to remind him of what he true needs in life" I said to my self as I grinned.

**Meanwhile, At the barrier, Master R's p.o.v:**

"This can't be... Even Hunter lost the will to fight" I hissed in an upset tone. "This can't be" I hissed again. Mariamne then showed up.

"Mariamne" I growled. "Yes" She replied. "Sent the Emblem of... Regret... At once" I roared. "Okay" She answered as she then left.

"Layla... Just a little longer, and then we shall be together" I giggled as I was staring at a statue of Queen Layla that was at the top of the Barrier. **(Rememeber the Barrier is like a grave site)**

_Gajeel v.s. Hunter_

_Hunter past is revealed_

_Winner: Gajeel_

_Now who is next?_

_Who is the Emblem of Regret?_

_And..._

_What connection does Master R have with Queen Layla?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spell words_

_Sorry for late update_


	55. Chapter 55

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 55

Mixed feelings

**Barrier stair way, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Everyone has caught up with Gajeel, Gajeel won his fight, and they are taking a short rest" I told everyone.

"Okay that's good" Erza then said. "Where almost there? right, then let's get going" Natsu then cheered. "Not so fast" A deep voice then yelled.

A man with golden brown hair then appeared. "Ace" I growled in a low tone.

"Yo! Nice to see you again Lucy Heartfilia" He cheered in a foolish and mocking tone of voice. "Oi, Flame Princess, you and Erza take Lucy to the top, I'll stay back" Gray then said.

"Juvia shall stay back as well" Juvia said as she stepped forward along with Gray.

Natsu nodded, "Juvia" I yelled out. I then gave Juvia, Aquarius' key. "Thank, Lucy" Juvia said with a smiled.

We then started leaving. Right before we left. "Oi, Ice Princess... Make sure you get back in one piece, ya got that" Natsu yelled out. "What ever Flame Princess" Gray yelled out.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

Me and Juvia watch as everyone else started running away. "Juvia, are you ready?" I asked. She nodded, "Juvia is ready" She cheered.

Me and Juvia than took fighting poses. I stripped off my shirt, and I saw Juvia blush, while Ace was... Blushing as well?

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. "I just feel free when I fight without my clothes" explained as a white icy mist like fog then started forming around me.

"Fine by me" Ace smirked as he then took a fighting pose as well. "Shall we start then" Juvia said. We all then nod.

"Ice Maker: Lance" I chanted, as lances made of ice charged at him. "Water Nebula" Juvia also chanted as a strike beam wave of water then charged at Ace.

"Ark of Embodiment: Shield" Ace then chanted as a giant golden brown shield then appeared out of thin air.

Ace shield blocked mines and Juvia's attack, sending shards of ice and water drops on the air.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I was dumbfounded by what just happened. "Ark of Embodiment magic" Juvia than whispered. I turned to her.

"Juvia do you know anything about this magic?" I asked. "Yes, by what Juvia has heard, this magic allows the user to materialize anything that they have seen before or have in their imagination" Juvia then explained.

"So what you saying is, it's almost like Creator Magic?" I then ask. "Yeah, but for Creator Magic the user can create something even without see it and create something even without an imagination... The weakness for Ark of Embodiment is that if the user has no clear imagination of what they want to create then the spell with be messed up" Juvia then lastly explained.

"I see" I then implied. Ace then moved it hand, on top of the other on and then lifted in and started moving it to the other side.

As he was doing that a trail of metal kunai like knifes then appeared after his had been moving from on side to the other.

"Fire" Ace lastly said as it then all started facing on direction, and then they charged all at me.

"Gray" Juvia cried out. Juvia jumped in front of me, and using her water body to stop the attack.

"Thanks Juvia" I said and smiled. Juvia blushed, "No problem, Gray" She cheered.

"Eww, love fest" Mocked Ace. Me and Juvia then shot glares at him. He just laughed.

"Shall we then start then" Juvia commented, I nodded. "Water Nebula" Juvia yelled as a wave of water charged at Ace, "Ice-Maker: Lance" I chanted as spear head like things began to charge at him, along with Juvia's attack.

"Ark of Embodiment: Pegasus Wings" Ace chanted as a pair of wings then appeared by his feet, and then he started flying in the air.

"What the hell?" I yelled in anger. "It will take more them power to beat me" He scoffed.

"Don't get to cocky, were only warming up" I mocked. "What ever you say" Mocked Ace right back.

**(Some attacks made up)**

"Ice Maker: Ice vines" I then as the chanted as whip like wines charged at Ace, He dodged. "Water Blast" Juvia then chanted attacking him from behind.

He couldn't move fast enough, he got hit by the attack. He then fell to the ground, and then as fast as he hit the ground.

He started chanting some thing again, then had Pegasus like wings on his back and was floating in mid-air.

"Nice shot, water girl, but that will be your last" Smirked Ace. "Black Sword" Ace then chanted, as a black colored bladed sword then appeared in his hand.

"Ice-Maker: Ice Sword" I then chanted myself, and an ice sword then appeared in my hand aswell.

I charged at him, both of us swing our swords around. Hearing the sword of my ice blade and his black metal blade, hearing the clinging sound of attack after attack.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

I watch as Gray was fighting with Ace, and I couldn't do anything. "Gray duck" I yelled out, Gray then did so and ducked low to the floor.

"Water Typhoon" I chanted. Water then started to circle around me, at all shot up in the air. Creating a giant water ball. It slowly kept on growing bigger and bigger.

I waved my hands towards Ace. The water ball then charged towards Ace. "Foolish Water Girl" Mocked Ace. My attack was approaching him, getting closer and closer to him.

"Ark of Embodiment" Ace began to chant. "Puppet" He lastly said. I then saw the water ball disappear. And the area around me, got all weird.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

Ace put a spell on Juvia, and now she is like zoned out. "What did you do to her?" I roared. He glared at me, "Don't you mean... What you did to her" Questioned Ace.

As a raven colored object then started twisting and turning into all different shapes, and before I knew it... "Me?" I whispered. I was staring at my self, it was like I was looking in a mirror.

"Metal Cage" Ace then chanted again, and metal pillars started rising up from the ground, and it formed a cage around me, I was trapped.

I grabbed ahold of 2 bars, one in each hand, and started shaking the cage.

"Let me out you, bastard" I cursed. I then felt a shock of lightning hit me. "Wahhhhhhhh" I screamed as I fell and hit the ground.

"The bars are pack filled with lightning. So if you touch you'll be shocked with 5000 watts of lightning" Laughed Ace.

I was shocked, I then stared in awe at the dummy-puppet me looking thing.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

As I watched my world go back to normal. I saw Gray standing next to Ace, which made me confuse.

"Gr-" I was stop, I felt some thing jabbed into my stomach. I looked, and I saw Gray. I used a water blast to blow him back, I then fell to the ground in shock.

"G-g-Gray why?" I huffed as tears started dripping down my face. I didn't know what was going on, until I saw Ace smirking.

"What did you do to Gray?" I yelled, "Nothing, I just talked to him, that's all" I smirked. I could tell that he was lying.

I then turn to Gray, his eyes filled with coldness and hate. "Gray, please snap out of this" I begged, as tears slipped down my face.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

"Juvia" I yelled, but she couldn't hear me. "Ace why can't she see me?" I yelled. "The cage I trapped you in, is not only reequipped with lightning shock but also concealment magic" Ace smirked.

"Bastard" I yelled. I then watched Juvia fighting some one that looks like me, but he is not me. I could tell, Juvia was crying, as I saw dancing around the fake me, trying not to get attack.

I could see tears flying in the air. "Juvia" I howled out, but it didn't work.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

"Gray please stop" I begged as he charge at me with and ice sword. I dodged it. "Water Lock" I chanted as a water bubble started to form around Gray and it trapped him inside.

"Gray please answer me please" I cried. "Why are you doing this?" I cried again as the tears started to blind and sting my eyes.

The water lock than exploded and Gray was free. "Juvia" He quickly said. "Y-yes" I replied, in a little bit of a scared voice.

"I hate you" He then blankly said. "I never really loved you, your annoying, and well just..." He stopped saying. I felt my whole world come crashing down.

"You're an enemy, no matter what you still are that phantom trash that I defeated... You'll never be truly apart of FairyTail, you'll always we that FairyTail Mage wanna be that hurt her Nakama" Gray hissed at me.

I was shock... I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "..." I couldn't even reply to that... I felt like I died and was sent to hell.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

"Juvia, I never said, or even though that" I yelled but she couldn't hear me. "Looks like you love life is over" Smirked Ace.

Without thinking, I throw my hands on the cage bars. "Just wait till I get out of here, then I'll kill ya you motherfu-" I began to say and then was cut off, by getting shocked by lightning.

I flew back towards the ground. Still feeling that shock in my body from the lightning.

"Ace, you bastard let me out" I cursed. "Now why would I do that? Look the best part is happen" Smirked Ace as he pointed at the fake me, and Juvia.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

"Is it true Gray?" I asked. "Yup, and trust me, I never lie" Gray then said to me.

"I see then... Juvia can never harm her Nakama" I said in a sad voice. "Then why did you hurt Lucy?" Gray huffed back.

"Juvia has forgotten about her past, her past of Phantom Lord, of hurting FairyTail, everything" I said.

"I promised my self, I would never hurt FairyTail again. All I just what is to be accepted in this world, yes, that all Juvia ever wanted... To live in a world where people loves Juvia for who she is..." I said and then stopped.

I took a deep breath. "Juvia cares if she is to hurt her Nakama... But Juvia doesn't if my Nakama hurt me" I said.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words will never harm me" I then yelled.

"Gray you can call me any thing you want... Phantom Trash, Water Slut, Bad Luck, Wanna be FairyTail Mage... I don't care what" I then yelled as tears started streaming down my face.

"But no matter what... Even if you hate me, and you won't tell me the truth... Juvia shall always love you" I then screamed.

" Lost Forbidden Water Spell" I began to chant. As pillars of water then started to surround me.

"Maiden of the Water... Shall you grant thee... Juvia Loxar, the power of 10" I began to chant. As the water pillars around me started moving in weird ways.

"Give me the power of the 10 commandments... The power of the 10 sins... Oh Arainiana the Maiden of the water, aid me in my time of need..." I chanted again.

"Forgive me... Gray" I then quickly whispered. "Black Water Arts: Unleash" I then howled. The water then started turning to a black color.

"Gamma Water Ray Burst" I then roared, as I charged at Gray. I swiped my hand, hitting him in the face, and then vanished.

I then charged at Ace. His face full of fear and shock. "How dear you try to trick me with that fake Gray" I roared as I grow closer to him.

"Shield" Ace then yelled in fear. As a golden-colored shield appeared in front of me, I changed right through it... Shattering it in to a million pieces.

"Juvia shall never forgive you" I roared again as I reached him. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. And with my one free hand, I swung it up and around.

**Ace's p.o.v:**

I was in a state of fear. "Monster" I then whispered under my breath as she brough her fist covered with black water, over her, and strike me in the jaw.

And then she let go of my shirt. I was ready to fly back until, I felt around hit, in my stomach and another and another.

I was at the point of coughing up blood. "Juvia shall never forgive you" I then heard he roar again.

As she brough back her black water covered fist, it was inches from my face. "Die" I her bloody voice yelled... Then... I heard the voice of my savior.

"Juvia" A man voice call out, Juvia then stopped attack. I was covered in blood, scars, and in pain. I glanced into her eyes. Bright red, filled with darkness and hate, and the drive to kill. I was in shock.

"Juvia, stop this now, please come down" I voice said again. It was Gray.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

I heard Gray's voice. I stopped my attack. I looked up, and saw Gray.

He was covered in bruises and was in pain from what I could tell. "Gray" I whispered in shock.

I took a quick glance at his body. I then stared at his hands, his finger nails were nearly torn off, and all bloody.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

I escaped the cage, by digging a tunnel from inside the cage to outside of the cage.

I had to dig using my hands and fingers. I finger tips were throbbing, and all bloody.

"Juvia, I never thought or will ever say those things about you" I explained to Juvia, and all I could see is her blood-red anger eyes.

"Gray" Juvia whispered. As she then walked over to me, slowly limping.

I grabbed her and held her closely to my heart. "Juvia is sorry Gray" Juvia said as I felt her tears landing on my shoulder.

"Juvia... Promise me that you'll never let those words even cross you mind... I love you, forever and ever... Also... No matter what anyone says... you are a FairyTail Mage" I then told Juvia in a sternly voice.

Me and Juvia broke our hug, there was a good 1/2 foot in between us. I looked at Juvia, her eyes are back to normal.

"Juvia loves yo-" Juvia was about to say. But she then was cut off. I saw Juvia's eyes go blank, and blood fly in the air.

**Ace's p.o.v:**

I felt rage running through my blood, I shot up from the ground and charged towards her. I made a sword appeared and I then stabbed her in her stomach.

"How dare you" I roared in an anger tone. I then quickly took out the sword and round house kick her.

She went flying into the air. And then with a loud thud sound she hit the floor, 20 feet away from me.

I then was staring into the shock eyes of Gray Fullbuster. "Juvia" I saw his lips whisper.

"That's what you get... For putting me in shame" I mocked. "You bastard" Gray then yelled as he punched me.

I just started laughing at his weak punch. "Wahahahahaha" I laughed.

"I guess I haven't fully introduce my self" I laughed as I then a round house kick to Gray's face and he went flying and landed next to Juvia.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

"My name is Ace and I am... The Emblem of Regret" Ace then yelled.

"Regret?" I questioned. "For my entire life, I have been teased, put down, shamed from my family, and worst... My little sister killing her self because she was ashamed because we had the same blood running through our veins... For my entire life, I had people hating me for no reason... And now they all shall regret it" Ace huffed.

"Well now... You shall regret hurting Juvia" I then screamed. "Ice Maker: Arrow" I chanted. As a wave of arrows shot at Ace.

"Fire Wall" Ace then chanted as a wall of fire was created and melted my ice arrows.

"Ice Maker: Saucer" I then yelled as white misty air started forming around me and then 2 spinning ice saw blades were form and charged at Ace.

Ace jumped out-of-the-way. "The purpose of a fight it to actually hit the enemy ya know" Smirked Ace. "I know that you bastard, now stay still so I can hit you" I yelled.

"I really think you should focus on you girl... Her heart me is growing slower and slower with every second that passes by" Ace then smirked at me.

I then spun around and ran to Juvia. I then held Juvia. "Juvia are you alright?" I yelled in shock as she was covered with blood.

"Gray... Juvia loves you, and FairyTail" Juvia huffed. "Please Gray... Defeat him, so all this can be over and we all can go back home... Back home to FairyTail" Juvia cried once more.

Juvia then closed her eyes and then fainted. "Juvia, don't worry... He'll regret ever messing with me, messing with you... No he'll regret messing with FairyTail" I told the knocked out Juvia.

I then held her close. I gave Juvia a small peck on the cheek and then placed her down on the ground.

I stood up, and then started walking towards Ace.

With anger and darkness in my eyes... The only thing on my mind was making him pay for what he did to Juvia.

"Ice Maker: Freeze" I chanted as icy mist started to surround me and Ace. "Ark of Embodiment: Fire" Ace chanted as his fire then destroyed my ice.

"Damn, so annoying just give up already" Ace then huffed. "Never not until I get revenge for Juvia" I then yelled back.

**Ace's p.o.v:**

"Revenge is a useless word... Regret is a better world" I smirked. As I my magic and created a rose.

I twirled the rose in between my fingers. "What do you regret?" Gray then asked me. The questioned shocked me, I then felt a thorn from the rose then cut my finger.

I dropped the rose and it landed on the ground. I was shock. "Tsk" I whispered, as I forced my face look back to normal.

"That a stupid question" I said. "The only one thing I regret is... Being born into this world" I darkly said.

"Why?" Gray asked blankly. "were you listing or no?" I then yelled.

"Beside, I have a lot of regrets... And I'm pretty sure, Juvia has lots of regrets as well" I then blankly said.

"You wrong" A voice then yelled. "Juvia?!" Me and Gray both yelled in shock.

"How are you healed?" Gray asked. A floating mermaid then appeared. "I helped her, I used celestial water to heal her wounds" Explained the blue mermaid.

"Aquarius" Gray shouted out. "Yo! Nice to see you guys, I'm leaving now, and tell Lucy..." The Celestial Spirit Aquarius began to say.

"If she ever gives my key away again shall get it" The spirit cursed with dark aura, and then disappeared.

"Ace, your wrong" Juvia then kindly said as she walked up to me.

I was in shock, not knowing what I should do. Before I knew it see was hugging me.

"Let go of m-" I was trying to say but couldn't. "Stop fighting... The only reason why you fight, is became you what to make up every thing that has happen to you in the past. You regret everything. I know how it feels, I was once like you... Everywhere I went I brough sadness and rain, but not any more. I have stopped running from my past and I am now facing it" Juvia said to me as she hugged me tightly.

"You should stop running. What are you running away from? Shame, loneliness, rejection, dishonor? I can understand the pain, you feel. And no, I don't regret Phantom Lord. Because I have made wrong choices in my life, I was able to come here to FairyTail" Juvia then lastly said as she broke you hug. She grabbed me by the shoulders and stared at me.

"You don't have to feel anymore suffering... So just stop all this fighting" Cried Juvia as she had tears leaking out from her eyes.

I then had a flash back... When I was a teenager, and my little sister told me.

**Flash back, Ace's p.o.v:**

_I was at home, doing nothing, but just sitting down in the living room, reading a book. When my little sister came home from school. _

_"Why? why do I have to be related to you?" My little sister Holly-Bell screamed._

_ "What the hell did I do now?" I asked in an annoyed voice. "Because of you, because your different... Everyone always think I'm you" Holly-Bell yelled back at me._

_ "How am I different?" I asked. "..." She didn't say anything. "Your... I don't know, it just you different" Holly-Bell yelled back at me._

_ As she then stormed off into the kitchen. Not saying another word. I heard a few thuds and some things moving around, so I just that it was Holly-Bell trying to grab some thing._

_ A minute later, I heard a faint gasping sound. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and made my way to the kitchen._

_ I then saw my little sister... With a thick rope tied on the ceiling fan, and the other end wrapped around my sister's neck._

_ "Holly-Bell!" I screamed as I quickly work to pull her down. I finally got her down from the rope. She was about to die._

_ "Holly-Bell why?" I cried in a sad voice. "Nii-Chan, I never hated you, I swear, it's just... Because of magical aura you give off, it gives people a uneasy feeling" Holly-Bell whispered as she was trying to gasp for air._

_ I then watch Holly-Bell take her one last breath. "I love you, Ace nii-chan" Was her last words as she then went silent._

_ "Holly-Bell? Holly-Bell?" I screamed in shock as I had my very own little sister die in my arms._

**Fast Forward- Still flash back, Ace's p.o.v:**

_It was a rainy day. People were in the crunch doing blessings._

_ I kicked open the crunch doors. And made my way down the lane. I saw, every dressed in black._

_ I reached the coffin that was in the front of the crunch. There I saw Holly-Bell, lying peacefully in her forever slumber._

_ I leaned over her body, and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Holly-Bell" I whispered to her._

_ I then slowly started making my way out of the crunch. I stared at the people and they stared back._

_ I could hear some of the people making comments like. 'I heard he killed Holly-Bell' and others like 'A demon child is what he is' and even more people say stuff like 'He has the balls to come here after killing Holly-Bell, watch I'm gonna kill him'._

_ Hearing all of dose words meant nothing to me. And from that point on in my life I locked up all of my feels except regret, and just faced the world head on._

**Normal time, Ace's p.o.v:**

I felt a tear running down my face. "You have finally opened up you heart" Juvia cheered. I nodded.

I gave Juvia a slight push away. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you" I said to Gray and Juvia.

"No problem" Gray said. "For the first time... I came free" I then huffed. I stared up into the motionless sky and I felt another tear come down my face.

I then slowly began walking away, back down the stair way of the Barrier.

"Peace, Juvia, Gray" I cheered as I stuck my left hand in my pocket and then with my free right hand, I flashed a pease sign, and began walking away.

**Gray's p.o.v:  
"**I guess it means we won" I said as I stared at Juvia. Juvia nodded. I went up to Juvia, and I then hugged her.

"Juvia about the fight" I began to say... "Never forget this" I then quickly said. Juvia looked up at me.

I then grabbed her chin and brough it close. I then leaned in, and me and Juvia were locked in lips. Juvia was in shock and in joy.

I broke the kiss, and then leaned her in close. "Now that is a sign... That I shall always love you" I then told her. Juvia gave a sight nod.

As we were still hugging, we then heard. "Hell ya" A voice yelled. Me and Juvia then was frozen still, we turn our heads to see everyone.

"Right on Gray" Cana cheered with a smile and thumbs up. "Damn you bastards, thanks for ruining the mood" I huffed.

Juvia then took a step back from me, covering her lips. "Juvia just was k-k-k-kiss by Gray" She whispered in shock and in happiness to the other girls.

All I could do was smile. Juvia was so cute, smart, funny, kind, and most of all... She was mines and mines alone.

**Meanwhile, Barrier, Master R's p.o.v:**

"Damn it, even Ace" I cursed. "FairyTail is strong then they seem" I said to my self.

"I wonder... How will be next?" I asked my self as Mariamne appeared, I shot her a glanced and then she bowed and left.

"Shall all of our fates for ever be intertwine... Layla" I whispered to my self.

_Gray and Juvia v.s Ace_

_Winner: Gray and Juvia._

_Kind words have blossomed and pasts are brough up._

_What shall happen next?_

**_P.s. If you don't under stand the fight between Juvia & 'Gray' and Ace... P.M me_**

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_Sorry from the super late up date... _

_School is being a pain in the ass..._

_I will try to update faster._


	56. Chapter 56

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 56

Sacrifice One Thing

To

Keep The Other

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Gray and Juvia both won, but both of them are very injured. Also everyone else caught up with them and Wendy is healing them, they should be catching up to us soon" I explained to Natsu and Erza.

"Alright than, let's get going" Natsu cheered. Me, Erza, and Natsu than started running up the barrier stairs to get to the top.

We were than stopped died in our tracks. "Who is that?" Natsu asked in a stunned tone of voice.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

" I don't know... I thinks that's Rex" Lucy said in a unsure voice.

"Alright I'm all fired up" Natsu cheered as he lit his fist on fire and was about to charge at him.

I quickly requipped a sword and stopped him. "Erza what are you doing?" Natsu asked in a confuse voice.

"Natsu... This fight isn't your, you have to go all the way with Lucy. Go to the top, and promise me you'll protect Lucy" I ordered him.

He gave me a blank look, and then a child-like smile danced across his face.

"I promise you, Erza... I'll protect Lucy even if it cost me my life" Natsu said back. I smiled at them.

"Now go!" I ordered them as I whipped my hand from one side to the need, They both nodded.

"Lucy let's go" Natsu said as he grab Lucy's hand. Lucy wouldn't move. I looked at her, eyes filled with sadness and fear.

"Lucy... You were always a little sister in my eyes, now go, I promise I will return to you" I told Lucy.

A smile then made its way across her face. "Okay Erza" Lucy then cheered as she and Natsu then started running to the top.

**Rex's p.o.v:**

'Stupid people, thinking you shall ever make it to the top... What fools' I said to my self in my mind.

"My name is Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, and I shall be your opponent. What's you name?" Then red hair mage asked.

"..." I didn't reply. 'Stupid girl, words are useless, why do you wish to talk?' I asked my self as I was annoyed by her.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

Then without another second, I was charged at. I jumped out-of-the-way and then. "Requip: Flame Empress Armor" I chanted as I then was requipped in a red colored, flame/fire design armor

**(Some attacks made up)**

"Flaming Arrows" I chanted as a waved my sword from left to right and a wave of arrows then striked at Rex.

The arrows were charging at him. But Rex wasn't moving, I was dumbfounded.

***Boom***

My attack got him, as fire and flames started dancing all around, I saw him standing in the middle of the flames... Unharmed.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to myself as I was trying to figure out what he was doing.

Rex then started moving his hand in a figure 8 motion. With the movement the flames then disappeared. "impossible" I said.

Rex then started moving both of his hands in a connected spinning motion. **(Think of that hand trick thingy, called the Rave. I think!)**

Once he finished moving his hands around dark thunder clouds started forming from above. Hearing the thunder and seeing the lightning. "What is he planning?" I asked my self.

He then quickly threw his hand down wards, then lightning from the clouds above then was flashing down to where I was.

"Requipped: Lightning Empress Armor" I chanted, as I then was quickly requipped in my lightning armor, just as I was striked by the lightning.

My armor absorbs the lightning. "Lightning Breaker" I chanted as I held out my spear, and a lightning bolt shot from my spear and was heading for Rex.

Rex held out his hand, fully open, and then in an instant he clenched it close with al his might. A wall of earth then shot up from the ground, and protected Rex from my lightning attack.

He wasn't attacking yet. "Who are you?" I then asked. "..." He just gave me a blank stare.

"Why don't you talk?" I then asked again. "..." He didn't answer again.

"What is your reason for being here?" I then asked. "..." He was silent.

"Fool" Was the only word that came out from his mouth, his voice was quick, sharp, and lifeless.

"what makes me a fool?" I asked. "Words" He then sharply said again.

"Words?" I questioned. "Words are nothing, they have no meaning" He said, and then he was quiet.

"What makes words useless?" I then asked. "Everything" He whispered underneath his breath.

"I don't get it" I blankly said, and as I had a stern look on my face. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"My name is..." he began to say. "Rex, and I am the..." Began saying again, but the stopped. "Emblem of Sacrifice" he then hissed in on breathe.

I was stunned. "Emblem of... Sacrifice?" I questioned. "So I see, you name is Rex" I reassured my self.

"Well, My name is Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, and I shall not lose" I told him, and I then... "Requip: Flight Armor" I chanted as a then was requipped in my flight armor, and had a sabre sword with a black handle in my hand.

I then charged at him, swing my sword. "Flying Sky" I then chanted, as I whipped my sword around. It began glowing, and then a power wind gust picked up.

Rex then put his hands together making what looks like a ninja looking sign. **(Think of in Naruto, the hand sign when they are going to use 'shadow clone jutsu')**

A twister than was formed and started towards me. I quickly than dodged it. "Requip: Water Empress Armor" I then chanted. As I was still dodging the wave attacks from Rex.

I then was requipped into a fish like scale design armor. "Water Slash" I then chanted as I swung my sword and a whip of water came out of my sword.

It was charging towards Rex, He didn't move. Rex then did the boy scout 3 fingers up sign and whipped it from is left shoulder to lower right torso.

A wave of water then charged at me. I braced my self for impact. I was hit by the attack, and I then was throw 10 feet back.

As I was flying back wards, "Requip: Giant's Armor" I chanted, as I then was requipped into a yellow color armor, was able to stop my self from flying back anymore.

"Giant's Rage" I then chanted as I started hitting the ground. An earthquake then started to happen.

Rex looked a little shock. He jumped into the air, he then made his pointer and middle finger together. He waved it, and then is started glowing a brown-ish color.

As he waved it, chunks of the ground then started coming up, and then in mid-air a platform was created under Rex's feet.

Rex then landed in the platform that was about 20 feet from the ground. He was looking down on me.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor" I chanted as I went from the yellow armor to a black armor.

I then jumped in to the air, and spread my wings. I soon then was flying. I requipped my sword and then charged at him.

"Shadow Blade" I chanted as the blade of my sword turn to a black and then throw it at him.

He dodged my blade, and then closing his hand into a fist it then was covered with dark magic. Rex then jumped off of the platform that he was on and charged at me.

Swing his fist around, trying to land a hit on me but he couldn't. He then spun around to do a kick, I couldn't dodge it fast enough.

I was kicked in the jaw, I was sent flying. I then started flapping my wings, and I then was able to stop myself and get balance again.

"Lucky hit" I said to Rex and I wiped the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand.

**Rex's p.o.v:**

'So annoying' I said to my self in my head. As I was counter attacking each of her attacks.

"Requip:Robe of Yuen" Erza then began to chant as she then was requipped into a purple robe looking armor.

She then charged at me, with a long spear weapon thing. Jabbing it towards me.

"Sound Blaster" Erza then chanted as she pointed the spear head at me, and a purple orb looking then the started forming at the tip of the tip of the spear.

A purple beam then was fired at me. I dodged it, and I then stuck out my left hand.

Pink color magical 3D music notes then started appearing out of nowhere.

I brought my hand back down, the attack then headed towards Erza. She dodged it, and then started requipping into a different armor.

"Requip:Heavenly Wheel Armor" Erza began chanting. She was now in a silver, metal like armor.

"Circle Sword" Erza chanted as 8 swords appeared, sticking out ward going around in a circle.

"Dance, my blades" Erza then yelled. The circle of swords then stop spinning, and then charged at me.

As the swords distance grew smaller, I dodged every one of my swords with ease, that it put me to shame.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

'How is he able to dodge all of my attacks?' I asked myself. I then charged at him, swing my sword from side to side.

I jabbed my sword towards him, he bearly dodged it. As I was flying pass him, with his bare hands he grabbed the blade of my sword. He polled it out of my hand.

He then quickly spun around, and then hit me with my own sword. I got grazed on the shoulder.

I backed away, holding my shoulder in my hand. "Requip: Purgatory Armor" I chanted as I then requipped in a black spike covered armor.

"None has seen this armor and lived to tell the tale" I told him, and I smacked down my club. Rex smirked, and he then took a fighting pose and with his hand he made a signal to come at him... And so I did.

I charged at him, swing my club around. He dodged it, he then came at me.

He hit me in the center of my chest. We both then landed back down on the ground.

I smirked, thinking I have won... But then...

***Crack***

My armor shattered. chunks of my armor, crash towards the ground.

I fell to one knee. "Weakling" Rex blankly said. I shot a glare to him.

I then stood up and charged at him with my shattered armor on me and the floor.

As I was charging at him, "Requip" I began chanting as I started glowing a reddish color.

"Armor-Less Armor" I howled. I was changed into a different outfit. I was in a japanese type looking outfit.

I then requipped 2 katana swords and held one in each hand. I then charged at him, swing my swords. He dodged my swords, I spun around and kicked him in the stomach.

He backed away from me, holding his stomach. He was only slightly injured, and well for me I had mild injuries.

Rex then made another hand sign. His ring and middle finger were down, while his pinky, thumb and pointer was pointing out.

He then moved his hand in a 'S' motion. After that a wave of glowing daggers looking things appered. And then they were blasted at me.

As I back flipped away, dodging the attack. "Requip: Morning Star Armor" I chanted as I stopped flipping away and stood my ground.

"Photon Slicer" I chanted as I charged with swords in my hand. Whipped my sword, a shadow wave looking attack then was headed for Rex.

Rex dodged it. "Fool" Rex quickly and sadly said. He then made another hand signal, but this time it looked different.

He made what looked like a cross sealing sign, with his middle and pointer finger crossed over each other to make a cross, while all the other fingers were tucked down.

"Sweet Sacrifice" Rex hissed in a lifeless tone of voice.

A Dark Purple and Blackish ord then started to appear and grow bigger and bigger.

"What?" I then said in shock. "No... No it can't be, this energy feels just like... Jupiter" I then lastly said in shock.

"Fire" Rex then said. As I saw the purple and black attack charge at me... "Requip" I quickly chanted. "Adamantine Armor" I then ordered.

I felt my body glowing. I then was in my shield armor. The attack was about to hit me.

"Magical Barrier" I yelled as I smacked the 2 pieces of shield together.

A magical barrier then was put up in front of me. The attack came and hit the barrier, I could feel my self being pushed back a little bit. I tightly closed my eyes, bracing myself from the attack.

***Crack***

I shot open my eyes. I show that my shields were cracking, "Damn it, no this can't be a repeat of what happen 8 years ago" I cursed to myself as I tried pushing back.

And then I had a quick flash back... It was when we had the Phantom problem and they wanted Lucy.

**Flash Back, Erza's p.o.v:**

_"Erzaaaaaaaaa" I heard everyone bloody voice cry out. Protecting everyone for Phantom Lords attack._

_ They fired the Jupiter Cannon, I tried to stop it with my Adamantine armor._

_ "Erzaaaaaaaaaa nooooooooo" I heard everyone yell. My armor started cracking._

_ I then was thrown backwards from the attack. I stopped Jupiter's attack, and now I was all broken._

_ Everyone ran up and came to my side. "Erza" I heard Lucy say. I looked up at her, Lucy's eyes were filled with tears._

_ "I did it, I protected everyone" I softly cried back to her. With the power I have... I can protect my Family, my Nakama... My sister Lucy._

**Normal time, Erza's p.o.v:**

"I can't lose" I said, as I was still trying to push back the attack. "I have to protect her" I then yelled out.

With the last amount of my magical energy I had last I gave one last powerful push.

"Magical Barrier Upgrade: Heavenly Demon Barrier" I the howled on last time.

My magical barrier then started glowing. The barrier then started to glow a grey color.

It then started growing larger. I was soon able to push back the cannon beam.

"Humans are surely stupid creatures" I heard Rex whisper. "Fall Erza 'Titania' Scarlet" He then yelled.

As the attack grew stronger and stronger. I was blown off my feet.

I then landed on the ground, with such force that I bounced. I was face down on the stairs of the stairway that leads up to the Barrier.

My armor was shattered and disappeared, I was left in my normal clothes.

I heard foot steps coming to me, they were getting closer and closer. It then stopped, I could tell that it was Rex.

"Foolish, spells are nothing but a waste of words" Rex blankly said. "Why are you continuing to fight?" Rex then asked in a lifeless voice. "First off: I-I don't care and Second-" I softly said and then stopped.

I slowly began to get up. Rex backed away from me, I slowly then stood up.

"I have my comrades! That's why I fight! That's how I'll get Stronger!" I howled in a brave and noble voice.

"For the precious things! I want to protect, I'll put everything on the line!" I howled again in a brave and noble voice.

I was up and standing on my two feet.

"Requip: Armadura Fairy" I chanted with all my might, I then started glowing a pink color. And before I knew it I was in my pink armor that I named after FairyTail.

"Fairy Wing Cutter" I began chanting as I whipped my sword around, and a wing looking attack then headed for him.

He dodged it, Rex jumped into the air, put out his hand out. Black orbs then formed and fired at me.

I jumped out-of-the-way to dodge it. I got hit in the leg. It had a small but deep cut...

"Fairy Piercing Sword" I then chanted, I charged. As lime green colored lightning bolts zapped around every where, I could feel the power of my Nakama pushing me forward.

"Fool" Rex shouted as I could see, his eyes slowly grew to a reddish color.

"Dark - -" He chanted. Those last 2 words he said hit me like a ton of bricks.

Soon a wave of dark energy hit me, it knocked me no the ground with so much force, my armor was shattered, and I was back to my normal clothes.

I was on the ground, paralyzed. "I can't move" I whispered. "That's what you get, when you give up every thing just to fight" Rex said. His voice rang in my ears.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Rex was then again standing over Erza. He picked up one of her swords.

"Are you willing to die for your Nakama?" Rex asked in a sad voice. "Yes, because I know that they will live for me" Erza replied with a smile.

"Humans are foolish Creatures indeed" Rex huffed as he gripped Erza's sword with both of his hands. He lifted it above Erza's back, in the corner where her heart his.

"Today... Erza 'Titania' Scarlet shall die" Rex whispered. He then thrusted the sword down wards towards Erza's heart, but then a strong gust of wind blow, causing the sword to hit the opposite side of Erza's chest. The side that doesn't hold the heart.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh" Erza screamed in the pain, but then the screaming then died down, to a gasp, and then to nothing.

"Pity, Humans give up on life so easily" Smirked Rex. "Ice bringer" A voice then said.

As a whirlwind of Ice then hit Rex. Everyone then appeared. "Erza" Everyone gasped at the fallen Titania.

"Stupid Fairies" Rex huffed as He turned away and disappeared. "Come back and fight you bastard" Gray howled.

Erza one then rushed to Erza's side, not knowing if she's died or not. "Wendy start healing at once" MiraJane ordered. Wendy then started healing Erza.

**Time skip - 5 minutes, Wendy's p.o.v:**

I began to hear Erza's heart beat starting up, and her breathing going.

"Erza" We all cheered as Erza slowly opened her eyes.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

I slowly opened my eyes to see every body. "Every" I whispered. "Erza what is it?" MiraJane asked.

"Rex he's a... Magic... He's a-" I then was cut off. "Rest" Said Gildarts. I looked up into the sky. Part of my hair was covering my right eye.

With my hand I slowly moved my hair. My eye... My eye was gone.

"Erza you eye" Everyone yelled in shock. "I know" Was all I said. "But how?" They all asked in shock.

"My right eye was a fake, I lost it when I was little, to the Tower of Heaven. Because of that eye is a fake, it was enchanted with magic, to not only cut down the effect of some magic, but also... To protect me and nullification any magic" I explained.

Everyone was shocked. "So I see" Gildarts then said. "I sacrificed my eye, and so in the end I could keep my life" I then said, as I was hiding my no-more eye.

**Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy. Lucy's p.o.v:**

We were running to the top, when I felt something wrong. I then stopped.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Asked Natsu as he came up to me. "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this" I then said.

We then started running to the top. And as we got closer, I felt more uneasy.

_Erza v.s. Rex_

_Winner: Rex,_

_Erza almost died, but thanks to everyone she was saved. _

_But sadly she lost an eye, but still has her life..._

_And also..._

_What is Rex?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._

_P.S. The end is drawing near, in about_

_4 more chapters..._

_Don't worry, a squeal will be coming out._


	57. Chapter 57

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 57

Slayers

**At the top of the barrier, Lucy's p.o.v:**

We were one step from reaching the top at the barrier. "No way, Erza lost to Rex" I cried as I felt a tear of sadness and shock drip from my eyes.

"What really? No way, how could that ever happen?" Natsu replied, in shock.

"I don't know, but also something about losing an... Eye?" I then said in shock. "Okay they should be catching us soon right, and just one more step and well be there" Natsu then said, I nodded.

We then took the finally steps to the top. We reach the top, the area was a larger circle with a metal railing.

Along with 2 grave sites and flowers everywhere ranging from Blues to yellows, and yellows to pinks.

"Wow, this is the Barrier" Natsu gasped in awe. "Yeah, the Barrier is actually a grave site for the past Rulers of the Dragons" I explained to Natsu.

"Welcome, Queen Lucy Heartfilia" A lovely voice said. Me and Natsu looked around, then in front of us a women was standing.

She was wearing a strap less black dress, that reached her knees with long black hair tied back with a white ribbon.

She had such sad and lifeless look in her eyes. "Mariamne" I shouted in shock.

"Hello" Her soft voice whispered. And then a man with white hair, black long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, ad brown combat male boots.

"Rex" He soft voice whispered. "Why are you waiting? Master R orders were to kill them, why are you hesitating?" Rex then said, with a blank voice.

**Mariamne's p.o.v:**

"Shall I help you?" Rex asked me. I gave him a slight nodded. I then charged at Lucy with a fist full of dark energy.

Lucy dodged it, and then Rex went after Natsu. I swung my fist as Lucy, she then cart wheeled away to dodge my attacks.

We both then stood our ground. We were then both standing 15 feet away from each other. We stared into each other eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I never wanted any of this to happen... but you life has to come to an end now" I said to Lucy. I felt bad.

"Where is Master R?" Lucy asked. I looked away, without answering hr question.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Mariamne then charged at me with a black magic that looked like fire.

I caught it. "If this is some type of Fire Magic it wound work" I then told her. "Fool" Mariamne whispered.

She then swung up her leg. It was covered in black water? "What th-" I was cut off as I was saying. Mariamne kicked me in the jaw, sending me flying back.

I found my footing. And then wiped my cheek, with the back of my hand.

**Meanwhile Natsu's p.o.v:**

Lucy was fighting with Mariamne, while I was fighting with Rex. He kept on swinging his fist at me.

I kept on dodging each swing, but the I felt a fist come across my face. I landed on the floor, crouched down, wiping blood from my face.

"Nice hit" I smiled back, as I then stood up tall. "But that's your last, I can promise you that" I smirked as I lite my fist on fire.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Natsu and Lucy were both at the top of the Barrier, Natsu was fighting Rex while Lucy was fighting Mariamne.

Rex and Mariamne shot each other a look, and then both nodded at each other.

Lucy and Natsu moved into a position where they will be standing back to back, while they both had they're opposites in front of them.

"Lucy" Natsu said. "Okay Natsu" Lucy replied. They both then nodded at each other.

They both then charged at they opposites. Meanwhile, "Mariamne" Rex howled.

Mariamne smiled and nodded then she started sucking up magical energy into her mouth, while Rex did they same thing.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was charging at Mariamne, she then started sucking up magical energy. I then followed.

"Light" She started chanting. "Earth" I then chanted as I was sucking up magic, and getting closer to her.

"Dragon Roar" I then roared, as pieces of earth started shooting out from my mouth and then made a roar heading towards Mariamne.

"God Holy Killer" I then heard her chanted as my roar reached her, A white and golden color glowing light then started shining.

A beam of light black light energy then charged right through my roar and hit me, I was sent flying back.

**At the same time, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" I chanted as a flame thrower came out from my mouth.

"Dark God Cannon Blast" I then heard Rex chanted. As a dark beam of light came flying at me it then cut through my roar and hit me.

I then was sent flying backwards. Once I got to the area where me and Lucy was standing back to back, I then felt some thing crash into my back as I was flying backwards.

We both then was lying on the ground, I was lying on my stomach, while Lucy was lying on her stomach, on me the opposite way, so that we made a cross shape.

Lucy slowly got off of me, and then we both sat up in shock at what just happened.

Me and Lucy then slowly stood up, still in shock from what just happened.

"What than hell was that?" I asked in shock. "Slayers" Was the only word that came out of Lucy's mouth.

"Slayers?" I questioned. "The magic created by Gods, to surpass the Gods, to deal with Gods" Rex then said as he and Mariamne was standing in front of us.

"God Slayer Magic" Lucy then huffed in shock. "That is right" Mariamne reassured as.

"When and how did you both learn God Slayer Magic?" Lucy then asked. "Master R tough me it" Rex quickly said.

"And well I don't remember" Mariamne said with a said voice. "I see" Was all that Lucy sad back.

"Why did you guys choice to become God Slayers?" I then asked. "Because, power is amazing" Rex laughed.

"Mariamne lets hurry up and finish this" Rex then said. She nodded.

"Light God Bellow" Mariamne chanted. "Dark God Bellow" Rex then also chanted.

As a beam of Light and Dark magical power was heading for us, me and Lucy was to shock to move.

I then felt Lucy wrap her arms around me. I held her tightly protecting her.

As the light grew darker it got closer to us. "Natsu, I'm sorry" I then heard Lucy whisper. I was stunned.

As the light and dark energy then started to overtake us, I felt a tear drop fall on me. It was Lucy's.

"Stop" A sinister and hair rising voice rain, throughout the magic.

The black and white colored light that over took us then died down and completely disappear. I then looked up, and saw Mariamne and Rex backing away.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I looked up. Mariamne and Rex has backed away from me and Natsu.

They both then got back about 20 feet, and made a 8 foot gasp in between them. They then got down on one knee and bowed.

A girl then walked fronted, from between them. "Hello Lucy Heartfilia, Queen of the Dragons" Her evil voice roared.

"My name is Rapture, but you my know me as" She then paused. "Master R" Her girly voice giggled.

"No" I whispered as I had a tear slip down my eyes. "Lucy is that -" Natsu began to say but stopped.

"Why?" I questioned as I had more tears slip from my eyes. "Haha, what a pain in the ass you are" She giggled.

"The person you saw from before is a fake, this is the true me, I have been alive for millenniums, plotting my plan to destroy the queens I don't like" Her evil giggled sang.

"Where's holiday then?" I then yelled out. "Oh, you mean your beloved dragon" She smirked. "Well she is died, that's right, Queen Lucy, I killed Holiday" She laughed.

"Why?" I cried as I dropped my head, and clenched my fist as tight as I can.

"Why?" I cried. "Why Y-" I stopped my self from saying, as my eyes started sting with tears, and my heart broke. I whispered. "Why Y-"

_The truth about Mariamne's and Rex's Magic is revealed..._

_There both God Slayers..._

_Also is what Lucy seeing true?_

_**P.S. Please review for the last 1-4 chapters... I want to hear what you guys thing of Master R, and I what to know what you guys will think what will happen next...**_

_Thanks for Reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_


	58. Chapter 58

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 58

Master R & Mariamne

**At the top of the Barrier, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Why?" I kept on crying. "Lucy, the truth is I always hated you, I never really loved you" Her voice sang out.

"Why did you pretend then?" I cried. "To get close to you, and to see if you where like Layla and your great great grandmother" She giggled.

"Why? Why you bastards" I cursed. "It all started about 400 years or so. The very first Dragon Queen... Mavis Vermilion, your great great grandmother... I meet her, and feel in love. I was her royal servant... But sadly she died, leaving behind a daughter and son. Son died at birth, daughter some how lived" She started explaining, as she then slowly made her way to Mavis and my mother's grave.

"And then once Trinity, your great grandmother, daughter of Mavis, grew up and had children of her own... That's when I told her about her mother and then killed her" She sickly laughed.

"Then once Trinity's daughter, Nina, your grandmother, grew up, and had children of her own, I told her about her family and then after that I kill her" She laughed again.

"I was planning on ending it for good-by cutting off and killing every one in the Royal Dragon Blood family, but I just couldn't. I met your mother, Layla, daughter of Nina. I loved her dearly but in the end she died, leaving you behind" She then mocked.

"So this all started with my great great grandmother?" I said in shock. She nodded.

"Mavis Vermilion, is my great great grandmother... and the founder of- "I stopped myself from saying. "Fairy Tail" Natsu then lastly said.

"You were just a disappointment" Master R smirked. "Maybe I should have killed you from the beginning" She smirked again. "Weakling" Master R giggled.

It broke my heart. The very person who trusted me, trained me, believed in me, just broke my heart.

"I ha-" I tried to say it but I couldn't. "I really really hate you... Holiday" I then yelled as tears dripped down my face.

"And should I really care, if you hate or love me?" Holiday smirked. "Why Holiday?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, with my eyes close tight.

"I see your not following along so let me make this clear" She said. "My name is not Holiday, my name is Rapture, Master of the Fanged Dragon Guild, the leaders of the 'Letter Clan' and... You killer" She yelled.

"Holiday is actually Master R" Natsu said making sure that he was following along. I nodded.

"How did you survive? we all saw Mariamne turn you into ashes" Natsu then asked. "She just transported me that all" She replied.

I stared at her clothes, just the same style would wear when she was training me, before time.

Holiday was dressed in a teal colored mini dress with flats, along with her long silver hair flowing down her human back.

"I hate you" I then roared as I charged at Holiday, but then I was stopped by Marimne and Rex.

I backed away. "Wahaha, You so stupid Lucy, really you will never be able to beat me" Holiday laughed.

"I don't care" I whispered as I set my fist on fire and then me and Natsu charged together at holiday.

"Mariamne,finish them off at once" Holiday ordered then. "Ok-okay but what about Rex?" Mariamne asked.

"Stupid, I said you didn't I, now go" She darkly ordered to Mariamne. I then was charged at by Mariamne.

"Dark Dragon Roar" I chanted. "Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu chanted along with me.

As our roars then both came out of our mouths, and then they combined and charged at Mariamne.

"Water God H2O Coast Wave" Mariamne chanted as a wave of black water appered from the ground, and then destroyed mines and Natsu roar, and then hit us.

Me and Natsu were on the ground, soaked in water and in shock. "What Light and Water God Slaying" Natsu yelled in shock. "Now that can mean-" I then was cut off.

"Mariamne is the God Slayer Queen" Holiday then said butting in. "G-g-God Slayer Queen?" I whispered.

"Celestial God Twister" Mariamne chanted as she started spinning her body, and a black golden light then started cloaking her.

She then charged at us. We dodged it, "Celestial Dragon Roar" I then chanted as I roar hit her, it then sent her flying back.

"Dumb ass, Mariamne why are you hesitating?" Roared Holiday. "Rex get in there" An annoyed Holiday ordered. He nodded.

"Iron God Bellows" Rex chanted, as a black iron scrap metal blast shot out from his mouth.

I then couldn't move fast enough. I was hit by the black iron twister.

"Wahhhhh" I cried out in pain, as I felt metal scraps cut through my skin.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Lucy" I then yelled out loud, as the attack stopped. I ran to Lucy's side. "You okay?" I asked.

She gave a slight nodded. She was covered in scars, and blood. "Natsu let's do it" Lucy smirked. "Okay" I replied.

Me and Lucy then stood back to back, and then so did Rex and Mariamne.

I then lite my body on fire, and then Lucy followed as well. "Roar of the" I began to chanted. "Fire Dragon" Lucy then said finishing my chant.

Me and Lucy then had flame throwers fly from our mouths. The attack then hit, Mariamne and Rex.

"Lightning God Killer Wave" Mariamne shouted as she then crossed her hands over another, and then swiped them.

A wave of lightning energy then came charging at us. "Time God Smack Down" Rex said, as we then felt a powerful gravity pull us down towards the ground.

We couldn't move, the lightning attack was closing in on us. I then turned my head to look at Lucy.

I could see that Lucy's eyes hasn't change, they were still the sweet pure brown.

**Mariamne's p.o.v:**

This is wrong. More wrong than anyone can ever think of. Lucy and Natsu were being held down, unable to fight off my attack.

As my attack grew closer and closer to them. I had this deep feeling in my chest.

And then in a blink of an eye, my attack then was destroyed. Not by Lucy or Natsu, not by Rex, not by Master R... But by me.

"Mariamne, What the hell are you doing?" Master R roared at me. "This isn't right" I then weakly said to Master R.

"You fool, your ruining my plan" Master R roared again in an upset voice. "Rex, kill her" Master then yelled at Rex.

I looked into Rex's eyes. Full of nothing... Rex then slowly walked towards me.

I was in fear. "Yes... Master R" He was sang sadly. He then charged at me.

I dodged him. I swung my fist up at him, he caught it. I then swung my other fist at him, and he caught it again.

He then twisted my body, and slammed me on the ground. I quickly then kicked him in the stomach and then. "Light God Bellow" I chanted as a black, but light magic energy orb was formed and shot out from my mouth.

He got hit by my attack. He was sent flying, but then "Dark God Bellow" He chanted as black dark magic energy shot from his mouth.

I dodged it, and then rushed him. I kicked and punched at him, and then he did the same.

Hit after hit, we kept on striking each other. We then backed away from each other.

"This shall be you end" Rex said to me in a lifeless tone. "Then we shall see" I replied.

"Light God" I began to say. "Dark God" Rex then chanted. As we both stuck out our fist, they began to gather light and we both chanted.

"Holy Impact Fist" I then howled. "Midnight Crushing Fist" Rex then howled back.

**Normal p.o.v:**

With fist enchanted with magic they both then charged at each other with full speed.

As they both then got in close range of each other, the very tip of both of they fist touched each other. Once they had touched. "Stop" A dark voice howled.

"Master R" Rex and Mariamne said in shock to each other. "Stop at once" Her voice roared.

"Holiday?" Lucy slowly whispered, in hope that the holiday she knew was back.

"Hahahaha, why are you so serious?" Joked Holiday. "You know, Mariamne you're a fine soldier indeed... But it's such a pity" Holiday laughed again.

"What are you talking about? Why is it a pity?" Mariamne yelled out in confusion to Master R** (Holiday a.k.a Rapture)**.

Then a dark energy started forming around Holiday. "Holiday what's going on?" Yelled an upset Lucy.

"It's a pity... That you're not even alive" Holiday/Master R/Rapture roared in hate as the dark energy around her grew stronger and stronger.

**Mariamne's p.o.v:**

"What?" I whispered in shock, I looked at Rex. He looked away and hung his head down.

"You nothing more than Black Arts, Living Magic" Said Master R. I felt my world crashing.

"The reasons why you don't have any memories, that because you never had a past " Roared Master R.

"Who am I?" I then asked in shock. "Magic, you body, mind, heart, and soul... Is nothing but magic" Rex then told me.

My heart broke. "So I'm nothing" I gasped in shock. I dropped to my knees and started crying into my hands.

A minute or so past, as I kept on crying into my hand. I then heard foot steps walk closer to me.

I then felt someone pat my head. I looked up. "Natsu, Lucy" I gasped in awe.

"This isn't right" Natsu yelled. "A Guild who makes there Nakama cry, isn't a Guild at all" Lucy then cursed.

Lucy and Natsu were standing up, proud and tall. They both then took their fighting poses.

"Mariamne, don't cry please" Lucy told me. "We'll make sure, you'll never have to cry because of these people again" Natsu then told me.

I nodded. "Lucy, you ready" Natsu said as he cracked his fist. "Yup, let's do this Natsu" Lucy cheered.

They both then charged at Master R and Rex. "Nakama" I whispered as I smiled a happy smile...

_So it turns out _

_**Holiday is Master R**_

_And also..._

_Mariamne is not human, no she is an offspring of Living Magic,_

_Created to kill Lucy but,_

_She can't. She has a heart._

_Now the battle of _

_Dragon & God Slayer v.s. Fire Dragon Slayer & Dragon Slayer Queen_

_shall start._

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry of any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please review**_


	59. Chapter 59

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 59

Crossed the Line

* * *

**P.S. Please read the note at the end, and please review.**

**Also thank you to : desandtes for letting me you her idea**

* * *

**At the top of the Barrier, Mariamne's p.o.v:**

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu yelled as fire shot from his mouth. "Sky Dragon Roar" Lucy chanted as well as wind shot from her mouth. The 2 roars then mixed as was charging at Rex.

Rex dodged it and then Master R hit the ground. The power then sent the ground start to rumble.

Lucy and Natsu dodge the attack. "Lucy why are you fighting for her?" Master R asked.

"Because it my job, this is my world... I must protect it and the people who are in it" Lucy reply with a brave voice.

"Water God Bellows" Rex then chanted as black color waved then appeared as rushed at Natsu and Lucy.

"Lightning" Master R roared, as a lightning bolt shock the wave of water that was about to hit Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy and Natsu couldn't move fast enough. They both were caught by the wave of water, and shocked by the lightning bolt that was infused with the wave of water.

"Wahahahaha" Natsu and Lucy both yelled in pain. They then fell they're knees in pain.

"Rex finish them" Master R ordered Rex to do so. Rex then slowly walked forwards towards them.

With both of his hand, cloaked in lightning. Natsu and Lucy were soaked by the water attack, and also it they get attacked with another powerful lightning attack that could bt the end for them.

"No" I whispered as I tried to help Natsu and Lucy out but I couldn't I was too scared.

'You can do it' I then heard a voice in my head say. 'Who is that?' I said in my head.

I closed my eyes... I then saw all of the other Fanged Dragon guild members that has fallen.

I could see Hunter, Nightmare, Twilight, Shadow, Ace, Prince, and Jade all cheering me on...

"Everyone" I whispered. "Giving me power" I then yelled as I shot open my eyes...

"Element God " I then cried as I shot open my eyes. A giant black element magic ball then was started to form.

"Bellow" I then yelled as the energy ball charged at Rex. He couldn't move. I could tell, he was shocked.

** *Boom***

My attack then hit Rex. Sending him flying back.

I then ran, and then stood in front of Natsu and Lucy. Putting my arms out to protect them.

"Rex, don't you dare hurt them" I then yelled, as I shot Rex a dirty look.

"Mariamne" I heard Lucy gasp in happiness. I dropped my head. "Lucy, I'm sorry for hurting you and all of your Nakama... I'm sorry" I then began to cry.

A tears slip from my eyes. "Even thou I am only just magic... The best thing I can do is... Protect my Nakama" I then cheered as I raised my head.

I looked at Master R who was giving me dirty looks. "What Nakama? You are just magic, you're so called 'Nakama' just uses you" Master R growled.

"Y-your lying" I then snapped back. "O'really" Master R then replied in a teasing/ joking tone of voice.

"You said you created me with this power to kill Lucy Heartfilia, well right now... I will use the power of killing to protect my friends" I then cheered, as I took a fighting pose.

"Lucy I know that you can't fight this battle with out your friends so, here" I then said.

I then stared up into the sky reaching my hands out towards the sky. "Illusion Magic: Resolve" I then chanted, as I started glowing.

**Meanwhile, Normal p.o.v:**

As Mariamne chanted does words, the Barrier it self started glowing. And then it felt like it was all moving.

**Gildarts's p.o.v:**

We were all about 1000 more steps or so to the top. All of a sudden the very very long stairway to the top and the giant platform at the top started shaking.

"Wah, what the hell is going on?" Yelled my daughter Cana. And then suddenly the stairway got smaller and shorter, while the platform got lower to the ground.

**(So like some of your were wondering how the hell they can fight while on a stair way so like, this is the reason. The stairway to the Barrier isn't actually that long. The Barrier is just like a giant circle stage that is only like 2-3 feet off the ground, and to get to the Barrier, all you have to do is just walk up 2-3 steps. But still the Barrier looks the same as it is said in chapter 57)**

We then were at the Barrier top in one step. "Everyone" I heard Natsu yell.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"So I see" I said in a gasp. I didn't know that this is what the Barrier really looked like. All I knew is that it was a grave site for the dragon rulers.

"Every body, please fight with Lucy" Mariamne yelled to everyone. "Why should we?" Romeo then growled.

"Every one Mariamne is on our side now" I told everyone. They then nodded. We all gathered together. **(No Mariamne)**

"Queen Lucy..." Holiday whispered. "Your so stupid, die Fairy Tail" Holiday then roared.

As every body then braced for impact. Holiday fired a roar at us, it then hit every body. But not me.

The attack stopped and every body then was thrown backwards, but for some reason not me.

Every one in Fairy Tail then hit the ground hard with a giant ***Thud* **sound.

I turned around to see every one lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.

"Everyone" I whispered as my eyes widen in shocked and horror.

"Whoops I killed them all" Holiday laughed, and she gave me a sadistic stare.

"Illusion Magic: Hell" Holiday then roared. As the area around me went black.

**What Lucy sees, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_It was all black around me. I then started looking around and I then stopped a floating blue crystal. _

_ I reached out to touch it, but it then burst and brough me to a different place. I was in a village, floating above everyone like a ghost._

_ I looked down as the village. I all see is angry villagers holding pitchforks, spears, and torches._

_ "Die, monster" People were yelling out. "Off with his head" A mother then yelled as she was hiding her child. "Fall to hell... Salamander" An older man yelled out._

_ Some villagers were holding up a tied up boy with pink hair, at the age about 17 years old._

_ "Natsu" I yelled out in shock. I watched as the villagers brung him to a dead, rioting, leaf-less tree._

_ They place a rope tie around his neck, and tied the other end to a tree branch and then lastly place him on a stool._

_ I looked around the dead tree, to find 13 crosses._

_ Each cross had it's own person._

_ One had a girl with white hair, another with a shirtless raven hair boy, another with a girl with scarlet red hair._

_ Also with 3 that had a white, blue, and black cat each on it._

_ Plus more, one with a black hair boy with a lot of piercings, one with a small boy with black hair,_

_ And one cross with a short blue haired girl, another bit taller blue hair girl with glasses, and lastly a blue hair girl with tightly curled hair. _

_ And the last two, looked like a father and his daughter._

_ "Everyone, today all the demons shall no longer live" A elder man about the age of 80 - 90 yelled out. _

_ Then in a split second he kicked to stool out from under Natsu's feet. I watched in agony as Natsu lost his breath and become a life less body._

_ The villagers cheered in joy. As they all threw up the spears, pitchforks, and torches in the air and all left and went back to they village._

_ As everyone left, a girl about 15 was the only on that stood behind._

_ As the flame from the stupid torches started burning the forest the girl watched in joy._

_ She then started singing._

_**"Are you, are you... Coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man, they say he murder three" **__She began to sing as she started walked around the dead, rioting tree, dodging the hanging body, while gently grazing her fingers along the dead truck._

_**"Strange things did happen here... No stranger would it seem... If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree" **__She then sang again, as she started walking up to the crosses that had the dead body on._

_ As the flames then started reaching the crosses she dodged them all, and made her way back to the Hanging Tree._

_**"Are you, are you... Coming to the Tree? Where the dead man called out for his love to flee" **__She sweetly sang as tears drip down her face. I couldn't see her face clearly but I could tell she was in pain._

_**"Strang things did happen here... No stranger will it seem... If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree"**__ She repeatedly sang as she then started spinning like a top, and then stopped and stared into the moonlight._

_**"Are you, are you... Coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we both could be free?" **__She sang again, as she fell to the ground, in front of the hanging body._

_**"Strange things had happen here... No stranger would it be... If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree" **__She sang again, as she placed her hands into prayer hands and cried._

_**"Are you, are you... Coming to the tree? Wearing a necklace of rope, side by side with me"**__ She cried again as she laid down, letting the moon light shine bright on her face._

_ "**S**__**trange things did happen here... No stranger would it seem... If we met up at midnight at the Hang-ing Tree" **__She lastly and sweetly said. _

_ As the flames then started burning the crosses with the people on top and reach the Hanging Tree._

_ She clenched here hands tightly in to the prayer hand pose and started praying._

_I then slowly floated down to the ground, as the flames started engulfing everything._

_ I was touched by the flames, but I wasn't hurt. It was like I was a ghost or something._

_ I walked there the flames, and found the crosses with everyone pinned up. I slowly read the names._

_ "Mi-MiraJane?!" I whispered to my self in shock. I then moved to the next ones. _

_ "Gildarts, Cana, Romeo, Happy, Lily, Carla, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, and Erza" I whispered to my self in shock._

_ I felt tears slip from my eyes. "What the hell is this?" I then yelled out in panic, I quickly backed away._

_ I then bumped into something. I spun around. It was the body that was just hung._

_ "Wahhhhhhh" I screamed as I panicked. I then tripped over the little girl._

_ With the shine from the flames and moonlight, I saw here face. "Me?" I gasped as I felt sick to my stomach._

_ "The Hanging Tree shall be you loves murder" The little me said. "What?" I whispered in shock, as the flames grew stronger, the little me/girl person then slowly stood up._

_ With one of her eyes being blocked by her dirty blonde hair, I could only see on eye._

_ Her eye... Was a bloody crimson red. "Stage... 5" I gasped to my self as the little me started walking closer to me._

_"You shall be the one to cause yourfamilies deaths... Your Nakama death... Your dragons death... Your own death... And... Your lover's death" The little me darkly said._

_ "You-your lying, I would never do that" I then shouted back. "O'Really, that what about what you see here" She then said as she backed away from me._

_ Putting her arms out, she chanted something. And then the flames and village was gone and filled in with a battle field._

_ The battle field was covered with blood and bodies... They all very people from EarthLand... But most of all... People from... FairyTail._

_ "No... I don't care what Holiday or you say... I love FairyTail, I would never hurt them" I reassured her. _

_ "Lair" She whispered, as she waved her hand in a circle, another blue crystal appered. She touched it and this battle field like video image appered._

_ "What the he-" I was stopped. "Shhh... Just watched" She ordered, I nodded and started watching._

**What Lucy is watch Lucy's p.o.v:**

_I was watching a girl... No... I was watching me, go on a rampage in Magnolia Town._

_ I was in Stage 5. I was killing everything, and everyone. I knocked out every one in FairyTail, except Team Natsu, Team Iron Script __**(Levy and Gajeel)**__, and Master Makarov._

_ "Lucy calm down" Natsu yelled at me. But I didn't care, I easily picked up a metal pole that had the end broken off, so it looked like a harpoon._

_ I the threw it at Natsu. He could do anything, he was speared throw the stomach._

_ I watched as I shed tears and kept going on my rampage. "Lucy I love you" Natsu lastly breathe yelled out._

_ It stopped me. I then walked over to the harpoon Natsu. My eyes glowing bright red._

_ "Natsu I love you too" The stage 5 me said, as her eyes slowly started changing back. But then they quickly grew bloody red and I stabbed Natsu's heart with my claws and the grabbed his heart and quickly ripped it out of his che-_

_**End, Lucy's p.o.v:**_

_"Natsu" I yelled as I charged towards the video screen thing. It then disappeared just as I was about to touch it._

_ "No" I softly whispered. "Nooooooooo" I then yelled out. I dropped to the floor, on my knees._

_ Hugging myself tightly. "Why?" I questioned. "Tell me the truth..." I said then paused. _

_ "Is this power that flows within my family blood line a blessing or a curse?" I asked the little girl._

_ "Both" She darkly said. "But for us... It's a curse, but to everyone else it's a blessing" She explained to me._

_ That's when I snapped. "How is this a blessing?" I yelled at her in rage._

_ "It's just is, you have to learn to accept your fate, and then embrace it with open arms... If not... You'll lose you mind, heart, and soul... Completely" She then calmly said back to me._

_ She then started disappearing. "Wait where are you going?" I asked. "Your mind, is finally figure out that this is only an illusion" She then lastly said to me. _

_ As she fully disappeared so did the darkness around me, and before I knew it I was back at the Barrier._

**End what Lucy seeing, Barrier, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I couldn't get the image of a dead Natsu out of my mind.

"I see, it work" Giggled Holiday. I stared up at her. "You better do something, you friends don't look to well" She darkly giggled as she pointed at everyone that were lying in a puddle of blood.

I turned to look at everyone. None of them were moving, or breathing. My heart stop.

" I have to do some thing" I said to my self. I took a deep breath.

"Forgive me... FairyTail" I then yelled as I released all of my magical energy. And then all at once my body sucked up the magic with such force.

I fell to my knees, I could fell my body shaking in fear and almost sort of throb with magical energy.

"Lucy" A nerves Mariamne said as she slowly walked near me. "Back away" I growled as I felt my eyes staring to change.

Mariamne then backed away as she got a glanced at my eyes.

I felt my K-9 teeth growing very sharp and pointy, like knife. A dark aura then started forming around me.

I turned to Holiday and Rex. "You have crossed the line" I snarled. My eyes where at stage 4, the black and red stage.

And now in a blink of an eye... "Your died" I roared as I then felt my self slip into the black.

_It turns out that the Barrier stair way isn't that far, and_

_also..._

_Have Lucy lost her self completely?_

_Can any body save Lucy now?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.s. Please review, I am depending**_

_**if I should make a sequel or not, and I want to know if **_

_**any of you guys want a sequel.**_

_**Please review if you think I should make a sequel.**_


	60. Chapter 60

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 60

Trapped in the Darkness

**At the top of the Barrier, Mariamne's p.o.v:**

I slowly backed away from Lucy. "No, this can't be..." I started to say as a dark aura started surrounding her body. I took more step backs until I had to stop backing away.

"FairyTail" I gasped as I looked them all over. They all are on the edge of life and death.

"Protection Field" I chanted as a force field was put up around me and the people from FairyTail.

I looked at Lucy, with every second that passed by the dark and evil magical energy around her started growing stronger and stronger.

"I have to heal you guys" I said to my self as I started healing everyone.

**Normal p.o.v:**

The dark magic around Lucy started to grow so strong, it might destroy her.

"Her eyes" giggled Holiday/Master R/Rapture. As Lucy's eyes started growing from, brown to grey, grey to black, black to black and red mix, and then the last stage.

**Inside Lucy's soul, the normal brown eye Lucy, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_I was in a dark place. It was so cold and lonely. 'Help me' A sad and lonely voice cried._

_ The place was so pitch black I couldn't even see my own hand in front of me._

_ I felt like I was dead, lost in a world were no one cared for me. As I shortly grew fonded of the black word, a white haze filled in the darkness._

_ "What is this?" I questioned. "It's your life, heart, and soul" The voice said back._

_ "Who are you?" I asked. The white misty hae then started to gather up, and formed the out line of a woman._

_ "I'm you silly" She giggled. "Me?" I questioned. "I'm the you that will be disappearing soon. Your link to life shall be gone, and your heart shall forever be lost in the darkness" The white haze said._

_ As she finished saying that, the haze slowly began to disappear. "You heart" Was the last words the hazy mist spoke just about before it vanished into thin air._

_ "My heart?" I repeated. A white image then opened up in front of me, it what showing me what was going on._

_ "No... Stage 5" I gasped in shock as I saw my body slowly be engulfed with dark power._

_ "I'm the last link to hope" I whispered to my self. I then felt something come over me, it was so powerful I thought I was going to vanish._

**Meanwhile, barrier, Holiday a.k.a Master R a.k.a Rapture's p.o.v:**

"That's it girl, lose your self" I smirked a dark smile. "Master why isn't she completely changing?" Rex asked me. "Because... She has the will of Layla... But it a pity, that I don't love her like Layla" I then laughed.

"Real Nightmare" I chanted as a large clock with legs appeared. "Active" I then yelled. As the noise of the clock ringed.

And then "WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Queen Lucy bloody screamed howled.

"Finally, the piece of Lucy that was holding her back to life is gone... For good" I whispered.

**In side Lucy's soul, normal brown eye Lucy, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_No... I am no more... I watched from the in-between. The cross over of Heaven, Hell, and Earth._

_ "My body... Is a life less shall" I whispered as I watched my 5th stage of the eye, body go out of control._

_ My body charged at Holiday. Holiday then staged fighting with my body, just laughing and giggling at every hit, punch, and kick._

_ "Lucy" I heard a voice from behind me call. I turned around to see... "Ro-Roxanne... Li-Lisanna" I cried as I felt tears dripping down my eyes... But I couldn't touch my tears._

_ "Lucy, you can't die you the Queen of Dragons" Roxanne said to me. "Lucy that's right, you can't die. Natsu loves you dearly, I know Natsu and... This isn't a way he wouldn't like to lose a Nakama" Lisanna said to me._

_ "I can't do anything" I then yelled at them. "Lucy, believe your self, and fight. I know you can do it" They cheered together._

_ Then I felt a strong wind blow, and Roxanne and Lisanna disappeared like the stars in the day time._

_ "Lucy dear" A manly voice spoke. "Papa, Mama" I cheered. I then saw them appear in Roxanne and Lisanna spot._

_ "Lucy, If you die now the word will lose order" Papa told me. "The life I have planned for you is off track, Lucy, you have to fix it" Mama then ordered me._

_ "But how?" I asked._

_ "In your heart" They both replied and they disappeared. "In my heart? What the hell does that mean?" I then yelled out._

_ "It means find power is in your soul." A boy voice whispered. I turned around, and saw... "Drake?!" I gasped. _

_ "Hi ya, Lucy nee-chan" He cheered with a goofy smile. "Drake why are you here?" I asked._

_ "Because... Your heart is lost, and your soul is in darkness... While your life is in the in-between." Drake then darkly said to me as he gave me a stern look._

_ "I-I can't help it, I'm scared" I then whispered. "Tsk... Lucy nee-chan" Drake huffed._

_ "Even tho you are weak... That doesn't mean you're not brave" Drake then said in a happy voice as he smiled at me._

_ "Dra-" I began to say, and then stopped. I slowly watched him disappear. I felt a tear slip from my eyes._

**Barrier, Rex's p.o.v:**

Master R had me step back, and stay out of the fight. Master R charged at Lucy, and then in a flash Lucy was gone, and then reappeared in the back of Master R and attacked her.

Sending her flying backwards. Lucy kept on going after Master R, destroying the beds of flowers and ground.

**Meanwhile, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I slowly opened my eyes, to see Mariamne sitting over me. "Mariamne" I said as I slowly sat up.

As I saw every one else. "Everyone" I cheered as I looked around, but I didn't see Lucy.

My heart sank... "Where's Lucy?" I asked, preparing for the worse answer. Mariamne gave a frown, and had tears threatening to come from her eyes.

"Natsu, Lucy has..." Erza began to say, as she then stopped.

"Stage 5" Erza whispered, as she clenched her fist. My heart died... "What" I yelled in fear.

Levy pointed her finger towards the battle field, I looked at the battle field to see Lucy fighting with Master R.

"Lucy" I whispered. "What the hell are we doing here then, we have to go help her" I then shouted as I shot up.

"Fool... Lucy soul is trapped in the darkness, no one can help her... The only thing we can do know is kill Lu-" I stopped her from saying. Tears streaming down my face.

"No... No no no no no" I cried over and over. I felt dead... If I had to kill Lucy, then I guess... I would die too.

**Meanwhile, Stage 5 eye Lucy, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Kill. Kill. Blood. Blood. Harm. Harm. Murder. Murder... All does thoughts running through my head.

I charged at the women in the teal colored dress that was standing in front of me.

"Is that the best you got?" She smirked. I didn't reply. I felt empty, lonely, stupid, I felt like nothing.

We then did some Melee combat fighting. Punch after punch, hit after hit, I dodged all of her attacks, while she couldn't dodge a single on of mines.

"Rex attack" Her voice said as a man with black hair jumped out at me.

I twisted my body, in to a spin kick and striked him back in to the stomach, and spun around and gave a round house kick to his head.

He was sent flying, and landed on the floor with a loud impact sound.

"Rex" A female voiced cried out, I turned my head to see a girl with long black hair, hiding behind a force field. I then noticed a pink haired man.

His eyes filled in shock, and sadness. Hearing steps coming behind me, I whipped around, swing my fist.

I hit something sending it flying. It was Rex, with him landing on the ground again, sitting in a pool of blood that slowly moved around staining the area around him.

"I see, killed by the beast" Joked the women in front of me. I took a fighting pose.

She then held 2 urns in her hands. I was questioned, I feel scared... Because of the urns, I feel like I'm missing something.

"I know, no matter how much I try... The real Lucy is still trapped inside that weak body" She giggled. Who is Lucy? Is she, me?

"But lets see if I'm right" She then smirked. Throwing both of the urns on the ground.

Hearing the cracking of the glass urns broke my heart. And before you knew it, I charged at her. "Die" I lowly growled as I driving my claws right at her.

She dodged it. I then started to suck in air... And strongly blew out, a twister of air.

"Smart" Joked the teal dress, silver-haired women. "Parts of your soul is still stuck in that body" She then said.

Without a second to spare she charged at me. Dodging the attacks, I did so. I then felt her hand go into my body. I was frozen still.

**Meanwhile, In the force field made by Mariamne, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Luuuuuuuucccccccccy" I howled as I was about to force my self through the force field.

I was stopped by Gray and Gajeel, they were both trying to restrain me back.

"Let me go we have to say Lucy" I yelled. "We can't, Lucy is lost" Mariamne yelled back at me.

We all watched in shock as Lucy's body went limp, and she wasn't moving.

Holiday's hand was covered in Lucy's crimson blood, and she was holding a glowing blue orb, that had a red mist drifting around it.

"That's Lucy's soul" Cana then said in shocked as she coveered her eyes, and Gildarts shield her from the horror.

Lucy's body was dead on the floor, not breathing, not moving, it was life less.

"Now FairyTail, watch as shall bring Layla Heartfilia back to life" Holiday laughed with a sickly and evil and dark laugh.

As the ashes were all on the floor scattered every, Holiday created a strong whirl wind, to gather up all the ashes, and then clashed them together with the blue glowing orb.

**In side Lucy's soul, normal brown eye, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_I was in the in Between, ready to cross over in to Heaven. I then felt somethings grabbing my legs and start pulling me down._

_ It was to shadow like hands, coming up from down below and trying to drag me down to the depth of Hell._

_ "Help" I screamed. I then looked up to the bright Heaven sky. "Mama, Papa help me please" I cried as I was being pulled down to Hell. And then in my head I head Heavenly music start to play and then two light twisters came down to me from above, sending white angel feathers flying all around me._

_ "Mama, Papa" I cried again._

_ "Lucy fight on" Papa told me. I nodded. "Lucy, you are my daughter, I set up this world just for you, so you can live a happy life. I live to protect you, I couldn't protect you back then... So I will now" Mama told to me._

_ My Mama and Papa both reached out one of they're hands. "Choose Lucy" They then said together._

_ As I reached out to grab, the hands. "I'm sorry... FairyTail" I whispered as I reached out my hands._

**Meanwhile, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Why you? Holiday" I screamed as I broke through Mariamne's force field that she put up.

"Fool" I heard Mariamne yell from behind me as she stood in shock. "Roar of the Fire Dragon" I then chanted as a flame thrower came out from my mouth.

Holiday dodged it and knead him in the stomach. She hit me so hard I flew back and started coughing up blood.

"dammit" I cursed. "Igneel... You have raised a fool, Grandeeney... You have raised a weakling... And Metalicana... You have raised a reject" Holiday roared.

"Now" Holiday yelled as a brown magic circle opened up above her. "Forbinned Magic: Human Restore" Holiday began to chant as she had the ashes and soul mixing together and started creating an out line shape of a human.

The shape then started having its hair and face form along with her body starting to form.

The body was fully form and a woman that looks a lot like Lucy appeared. "Layla" Holiday huffed in happiness.

"Now time to get rid of you, Lucy" Layla said. She used her magic to pick Lucy up and was about to throw her over the edge, into a bottom less pit that the Barrier, was next to.

"Lucy" Everyone in FairyTail began to scream. "Lucy" Natsu howled as he charged.

"Die Lu-" Holiday was starting to say but then stopped. Her eyes filled with shock. Looking down at her dress they was a huge blood stop, growing bigger and bigger with every second that passed.

The model of Layla then was destroyed and returned to nothing but ashes and the glowing orb vanished.

"Layla" Holiday yelled as she rushed to the spotted of Layla ashes were lying.

Lucy then showed up. Her eyes blood-shot with crimson red color. "Lucy" Holiday yelled as she swiped her hand side to side trying to catch Lucy in anger.

Lucy dodged all the attacks like a pro. Lucy knead Holiday in the stomach sending her flying into the sky, just to hit the ground hard.

Holiday regain her footing. "Damn you Lucy you took Layla away from me once again" Cursed Holiday. "Fool, your soul shall burn in Hell" Lucy replied.

"Holiday" A dark voice then roared. It was Igneel's voice. I turned around to see Igneel, and the other Dragon's in they're human forms.

"O Almighty Dragons of the Elements come to my aid... The judgement of thee shall... Rapture H. Letters" The red-eye Lucy began to chant as a dark aura formed, and all the dragons turned in to balls of light.

"Shall the judgement of the Dragons have mercy on you" Lucy darkly said. "Treason, Betrayal, Murder, and e.c.t... Punishment" Lucy huffed as she closed her eyes.

"Execution" Lucy then growled without any sound of pity in her voice. "That isn't Lucy" I whispered to myself.

"Dragon Law" Lucy said as all the Dragons changed back into they're human forms.

A big light started glowing and charged towards Holiday. "Dumb ass" Holiday roared. As she fired a roar at us, and then they Dragon Law attacked disappeared.

"What the hell happened?" I asked. "You really are stupid, aren't you Lucy... Dragon Law and only be active with the permission of the Element Dragon a.k.a me" Holiday laughed.

"It looks like Lucy is controlling her self pretty well" Erza commented. "That isn't lucy" A voice spoke. We all turned around. It was Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's dad.

He was a spirit. "How do you know?" Gray asked. Jude was quiet for a second.

"Because... That's Layla, Lucy's mother. They traded fates... So now Lucy is in Heaven, while her mother is here in her body... This spell that they used only last for 30 minutes so Layla better speed things us before Lucy is stuck in the other side... Forever" Jude manly voice spoke then disappeared.

"Unlike Lucy, Layla can control her stage 5 eyes" Jude Heartfilia said. We all were quiet.

"Rapture H. Letters, you era is over" A girly voice from a girly voice from the back round said. We all looked around.

A young girl with blue hair appeared. "Yuki" I heard Cielo gasp. "My name is Yuki, and I am the... Next Element Dragon" Yuki lastly huffed as and powerful aura appeared around her.

_Lucy is trapped in the Darkness,_

_while Layla is in Lucy's body, and also..._

_Is Yuki really the next Element Dragon?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please Review.**_

_If have any questions PM me please_


	61. Chapter 61

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 61

Off with your head

**In side Lucy's soul, in heaven, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I traded places with Mama for a little while. She was now in the Dragon World fighting my battle, while I am up here, in her spot in Heaven.

Mama just had casted Dragon Law, but it failed. Yuki then showed up. Saying she is the next Element Dragon.

**In the Dragon World, at the Barrier, In Lucy's body, Layla's p.o.v:**

My daughter's eyes were Stage 5, unlike her, I am able to control my Stage 5 eyes.

"So you're the new Element Dragon" I said to the young girl that appeared.

"Yuki, You" Gasped Holiday. "You we're raised by a weakling, there is no way you can over power me" Roared Holiday.

"Very well, My time is almost up any ways... You, they call Yuki" I yelled as I pointed to the little girl.

"Grant me my wish, open the gate to Dragon Law" I ordered, she then nodded.

"O Almighty Dragons of the Elements come to my aid... The judgement of thee shall... Rapture H. Letters" I began chanting as my body soon felt like it was on air.

'Mama' I heard a voice cry out in my head. 'Lucy' I replied. I closed my eyes, as saw Lucy coming down to me from the sky. 'This is your battle now, Lucy you must win... You can't Lose' I told my daughter.

'I know Mama' She replied back to me. As my soul started leaving Lucy's body, Lucy's soul came back into her own both.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Mama left my body and went back to Heaven. I opened my eyes, I could tell they were red still.

"Shall the judgement of the Dragons have Mercy on you" I began to chant as I continuing after what Mama began.

"Treason, Betrayal, Murder" I spoke, "Punishment" I hissed. "Execution" I then darkly said as the Dragons turned back to orbs. "Dragon Law" I then roared. As a bright light formed in between my hands, "Active" I then heard Yuki voice cry out in the back of me.

The light turned into a sword, and I held it in my hands. "The sword of the unholy fate" I then whispered.

I charged at Holiday full speed, moving faster than sound, moving faster then light... Moving faster than Magic itself.

I reached Holiday, swung my sword. She dodge it. I had nothing on my mind but killing her.

All of those feelings of love, care, hope that she gave me were all just a big old lie.

I swung my swords around. Slashing Holiday in her stomach. "Why you little bitch" She roared. She then began transforming. With her body glowing a black light.

She then transformed not into the lovely teal colored dragon with silver wings no, she transformed into a black dragon with red markings, and black wings.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"That's her" Gildarts said. "What are you talking about?" Cana asked.

"The dragon that attacked me on my mission... No doubt about it... That's her" Gildarts said in a blank voice.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I rushed up to Holiday again, but this time she slapped me away with her tail.

"Lucy, you are truly weak. I through that you would be more dangerous in your Stage 5" Mocked Holiday. I didn't say a word back.

I charged at her once ago, but she slapped me away again. "Stop fooling your self, you can never defeat me Lucy... 8 years ago when I first met you, I should have killed you" Roared Holiday.

"Your useless, unwanted, weak... And unloved, I bet the only reason why Salamander loves you it because he feels bad, and also you know what... The reason why Rogue and Sting killed they're Dragons, because I told them to, I tricked those dumbass, just like I tricked your useless and weak ass" Cursed Holiday.

Before I knew it, I had tears dripping down from my face. I quietly cried to myself.

"Tricking people into killing your own son, now that's sick" I whispered. "And even if I you don't love me, I saw you as a second mother" I then said.

I quickly charged at her, moving so fast that I dodged her tail. I ran underneath her legs, tripping her causing her to fall to the ground.

As she then slowly began to stand back up again. "Die, Holiday" I whispered into her ear.

"Screw you, Lucy" Holiday then cursed at me. As she then lifted her head, and blasted a roar at me, I jumped and dodged it.

I then was over her, in midair. "I shall give that hybid of Heaven and Hell power, Holiday" I then yelled as I dropped back down towards earth.

"Off with your head" I then yelled as I whipped the light swords. I slashed her neck, and then blood started gushing every where. I then watched as Holiday head start rolling off of her body.

"Dragon Law" I then whispered once I was done with the attack and the golden light sword disappeared in to dust and vanish.

"Lucy" I then heard a voice yell, I turned my head... And saw Natsu, "I'm sorry Natsu" I whispered, as my face became flooded with tears.

_So Yuki, is truly the next Element Dragon, _

_Lucy is able to make Dragon Law, active, thanks to Yuki..._

_And finally..._

_Holiday is dead_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please Review**_

_**Sorry for the 'Off with your head' thing, I was watching **_

_**Alice in Wonderland 2 and I just got that Idea.**_


	62. Chapter 62

True meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 62

_True meaning of Fairy Tail_

**At the top of the Barrier, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I watched as Holiday head roll on the ground, and then land in an up right way.

Lucy was covered head to toe in Holiday blood, and with her eyes crimson red with blood.

"Goodbye FairyTail" Lucy growled, she charged at us, we all dodged her attacks.

"FairyTail get back, Queen Lucy is now our problem" Igneel said as they all step in front of us, all in their Human form.

"Foolish Dragons" Lucy cursed, using her magic she pushed all the dragons to the side causing them all to fall on theyre feet.

Lucy then slowly walked towards us. I then lite my fist on fire. "Lucy, stay back don't make me k-" I then stopped my self.

"Anima: Active" Lucy then chanted as a giant twister opened up above us.

"Lucy stop this" Master yelled as the twister then started sucking every thing up.

"Heavenly Curse" Lucy then added in a sad voice, as the twister started sweeping us up from the ground.

"Queen Lucy, don't hurt them, they are your Nakama" Yuki them yelled as she was in shock.

"Death" Lucy whispered, "Natsu, please... You promised me" Lucy muttered as she then got down on her knees and made a 'prisoner of war' pose.

"Lucy why? I can't kill you, I love you"I cried. "Liar" Lucy then cried as she had tears streaming down her face.

"Lucy, you don't know what you're talking about, so just go back to normal and then we all can go back to FairyTail" I then replied to her with a happy smile, as I reached out my hand.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Go back to Fairy Tail?" I questioned, "Through thick and thin, high seas and calm waters" I whispered.

Fairy Tail has always been by my side. But this time... I shall not be going home with my Nakama...

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Foolish Fairy Tail" Lucy gasped. "Anima Heart" Lucy chanted, the twister then started sucking us up.

"Lucy wait" I yelled out from the top of my lungs, as we all were being sucked up.

Just as my feet left the ground, Lucy rushed up to me and grabbed me by the collar if my vest. "Natsu, I love you" Lucy cried as more and more tears stream down her face. "Lucy, I love you too" I cried back.

"Natsu, this time you and FairyTail have to go back home with out me" Lucy cried to me as I could tell, she was trying to fight off her Stage 5.

"But Lucy you have to" I told her. She shock her head. She then pulled me in to a kiss, and we locked lips. I closed my eyes, wishing this moment will last forever.

Lucy pulled away, I opened my eyes. I then started being sucked up some more, with my legs floating in the air the only thing keeping me down is Lucy.

Lucy pulled me in, "Natsu" Lucy cried. "..."Lucy then whispered some thing into my ear. I was shock. She looked at me and smiled.

"Lucy what wait?" I questioned Lucy then let me go and I was starting to be sucked up by the Anima.

I then watched as Lucy fell to the ground, and her breathing stopped. "Lucy" I yelled out, Lucy is dead. "Luuuuuuuucccccccccy" I roared as I watched in horror, and then next thing I knew... We were back in EarthLand on a cliff that overlooked Magnolia Town.

**On the cliff that over looks Magnolia town, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"We are back in EarthLand" Master Makarov cheered. I then started crying.

"Natsu?" Everyone questioned. "Lucy, isn't here, Lucy is ... Dead" I then yelled. Everyone then started to tear up and cry, even Gajeel started crying.

"Luuuuuuuuucccccccccccccy" I then roared in anger, followed by a fire dragon roar, that was much bigger then all the other times.

Life has just become Hell, plus... I lost the meaning of FairyTail...

FairyTail's meaning... It always meant life... but now... I don't know.

I just couldn't believe it, Lucy is... Dead, and also I couldn't believe that she never told anyone... Lucy was... She was...

Pregnant

_The end..._

_Holiday is dead and now_

_Lucy is dead, but..._

_She was pregnant..._

_What is happen next?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._

_**I have made a choice, **_

_**I will be making a squeal for True Meaning Of Fairy Tail.**_

_**The new title for the sequel shall be called:**_

_**Lost meaning of Fairy Tail**_


End file.
